Scheme, Mistakes, Memories and Love
by Mizuki Hanazaki
Summary: Sometimes, a scheme will led one make mistakes in one's life. As memories that seems so clear yet so out of reach connects, true love blooms. Pairings : KagaKuro(END), AkaFuri, AoKi, MidoTaka, MuraHimu(END), KiyoHyuu and ImaHana.
1. Scheme, Mistake, Memories and Love (1)

_Hello, readers._

_I am truly sorry for the crappy beginning of the story, that is because this is my first fanfic and my first attempt to write a story. __

_If you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so. XD_

_Review is welcomed. So lets start the story! ^.^_

* * *

_**Sometimes, a scheme will led one make mistakes in one's life. As memories that seems so clear yet so out of reach connects, true love blooms…**_

''Ne. Ne. Have you finished your job ?'' asked a certain pinkette while smiling.

''Yeah, but that's a pretty bang up job, ya'know! Sending those mortals to so many places at once. Geeeez.'' sighed a certain brown hair girl, deep in thoughts.

_Hmm… why do I suddenly feel this way? Hmm… how do I put it. Sad? Nostalgic? Guilty…? Yup, that's it, Guilty! But why do I feel guilty? It's not that we are doing anything wrong, it just that we are helping to bond up some mortals…but why…_

As the brown hair girl still deep in her thought, ''…ko! …Riko-senpai! AIDA RIKO-SENPAI!'' and that broke the thoughts of the girl whose name is Aida Riko.

Feeling startled, ''Wha… What are you shouting for, huh? Momoi-chan.''

''It just seems that your mind is going to fly away, and here I am shouting your name almost 10 times. Tell me what are thinking, ne?''

''Oh… really! _Gomen. Gomen_. It just that I felt guilty by our actions all of sudden and you do know that I almost never felt guilty about anything''

''Ne. Riko-senpai, there is nothing to worry about, that is because WE, The God of Love were never wrong when it comes to love matters, right?'' reassured Momoi.

While the pinkette is reassuring the brunette, a popsicle appeared on the palms of the pinkette. She break the popsicle into two and gave it another one to her collague.

''Here.'' offered Momoi. ''Ah! Thanks!'' and while Riko is accepting the popsicle and is ready to enjoy her snacks, suddenly a voice just erupted behind her.

''HEY! YOU TWO! DID ANYONE OF YOU LOTS JUST ACTIVATED THE GAS OF AMNESIAC IN CHAMBER NO. 10, HUH?'' shouted a certain blond behind their backs.

Upon listening to the question, both Riko and Momoi turned around casually to face the blond, popsicle still in their mouths.

''Greetings, Alex-sama!'' said both of them bowed with full of respect.

''Heads up. Riko Aida. Momoi Satsuki. I am afraid that you need to answer my question, right now. ''

''Alex-sama. We admit that we had used Chamber No.10, but as I remember, I am afraid we do not made any mess that make you, Goddess of Love and Desire to be so mad.'' after raising their heads, Riko is the first one to speak up.

''You sure? What about you, Momoi Satsuki.'' asked the Goddess, this time with a scowl on her pretty face.

''Hmm… I am pretty sure that I didn't screw anything up in that chamber, because I have read the manual and remembered all the functions of that chamber.'' admits Momoi.

''No way! There is no other guy using Chamber No.10 throughout the day! You sure that there is really nothing going on!'' exclaimed the Goddess.

''Hmm… Wait… If I am not mistaken while we are using the chamber, Riko-senpai does tell me to press a green button after a few minutes, because she is leaving for awhile for having some problem.'' Momoi said while scratching her head, thinking hard.

''A green button?'' suddenly both Riko and Goddess felt puzzled.

''Yup a greeeeeen button.'' said Momoi as she is still smiling.

''Erm… Momoi. Do you actually realized that there are two green button with the exact same size in that chamber?'' asked Riko who is now worried.

''Eh! Really! But I am sure that I press the correct one! The one with a mark at the side and senpai even told me that to make sure to press the one with a mark!'' exclaimed Momoi while trying to defend herself.

''Oh My Lord… Momoi Satsuki, may I know what kind of mark did u saw on that button?'' the Goddess is being serious now.

''Erm… the one with _**X **_mark on it, because Riko-senpai told me to press the green button with a double slash mark.'' answered Momoi with a serious tone.

Upon listening to the answer that Momoi gave, the Goddess almost fainted, almost. As well as Riko Aida who almost going to have white foam forming out of her mouth.

''MOMOI SATSUKI!'' shouted both the Goddess and Riko. ''You are the culprit of this whole matter!''

''Eh!'' the smile on Momoi's face melted and replacing it was just some droplets of sweat.

''What Eh!'' ''Don't give me that!'' exclaimed both Riko and Alex as Riko continue to speak.

''Momoi! This time for sure, you have press the wrong button. Do you know that the Button of Drowsiness is actually the one marked with _**/****/**_ sign, not _**X**_ sign. The button you just press is the Button of Amnesia!'' explained Riko, almost screaming at her kouhai.

''WHAT! NO WAY! WHAT DO I DO!'' now almost almost breaking into tears is no other than Momoi Satsuki herself.

''Hmm… I believe that I, the Goddess of Love and Desire had told that you God of Love have no rights to break people apart except me, myself.'' assumed the Goddess.

''And what is worst that you two, especially you, Momoi Satsuki had break the worse law of love even by standards, and that is breaking mortals apart after bonding them up! That is by far the most outrageous act as God of Love!'' the words that came from the Goddess herself had finally led poor Momoi to break into tears.

''Uwaaa… please forgive me! Goddess-sama'' cried Momoi as a fountain of tears flowing out her eyes.

''Yes! Please forgive her, it wasn't completely her fault, I am guilty too. If only I tell her the right button prope…''

''That's enough! No Excuses! And let me think this over!'' the Goddess cut out Riko sentences while raising up her hand to stop her from speaking any further.

''Riko-senpai what should I do now!''

''…''

After a while of silence , the Goddess finally speak up, '' No! This couldn't be forgiven! Riko Aida! Momoi Satsuki! I hereby banish you both away from the heaven as a punishment!''

''NO! Please give me another chance! My Goddess!'' pleaded Momoi.

''My Goddess! I too wish for another chance to compensate my mistakes!'' pleaded Riko.

But their pleadings did not reach the Goddess heart as the Goddess raise her staff to zap both them and they are both gone. After a while…

''You sure that this is the most suitable compensation for those broken mortals?'' came in a black haired goddess as she ask the Goddess's choice.

''Masako! When did you come?'' asked the Goddess feeling surprised.

''When I heard your shoutings, Alex. And you haven't answer my question.'' said Masako casually.

''It was inevitable, plus the fact that they are my prized disciple, so it was an absurd things that they had done such mistakes!''

''Then what are you gonna do from now?'' inquired Masako.

''Could you please give the list of the mortals that had been a victim of this case?'' asked the Goddess.

''Sure! Here you go! And I highly recommend you to take a look at the clipboard first before keeping it. '' said Masako as she handed a clipboard to the Goddess.

''I really do hope that the girls that had been fallen victims won't be too broken. Oh… poor case.'' sighed the Goddess as she accept the clipboard and ''POOF'' the clipboard was gone.

''It seems like I need to pay them a visit, then. Its been a while since I have gone down to the mortal's world.'' continued the Goddess.

''Erm… by the way, Alex. You really do not want to take a look at the clipboard?''

''Why? Is there something special with the list?'' as she asked she snapped her finger and the once again the clipboard appeared on her hands.

As the Goddess started to eye the list from the top to the bottom, bullets of sweat started to form around her forehead. _What this? Although I, the mighty Goddess of Love and Desire have been through this before, but this was still plain absurd! Aida Riko! Satsuki Momoi! I hereby see what damage you done and banishment is the most suitable punishment for you two!_

After finishing her thoughts, the Goddess straighten up herself and with a snap of her finger her gold and velvet red robe had instantly turned into a T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

''Masako! Once again I will need your help. Would you take over my place until I came back?'' asked the Goddess, all business-like.

''And once again you do not need to ask my opinion regarding the matter, because as your lieutenant and your friend, of course I will help you!'' reassured Masako with a smile.

''Thank you! I know I can count on you!''

''No sweat!''

After the farewell, the Goddess was gone, and after what seems like a century the Goddess finally reach the Earth of the mortals, it was a quite walkway. After landing safely, once again she checked the clipboard, and the thoughts came in again.

_Seriously, I still can't believe it that the list had just and only consists of males! Geeez! That did be one heck of a tough work…_

And that how as the Goddess start her journey while still thinking how absurd her disciple are.

_Well… the deed has been done, so there will be no point thinking about it anymore._

And that's when the Goddess chose her path and as she continue to walk, the shadow slowly engulfed her existence…

_**~End of Prologue~**_

* * *

**Author's Note** : _Well that is the end of the prologue, so what did you fellow readers think._

_Whew! I never thought that the prologue will this long, but the idea just keep growing so wildly and here is it. Hope it didn't let you felt the characters are OOC._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome._

_Finally, in the next chapter, we can finally meet our first pairing of the story. (My first OTP from this series) XD_

_Well… then… See you next chapter (Oooooo….. I can't wait to write my first OTP) _

_Well… Signing out._


	2. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (1)

_Hello, fellow readers!_

_So we meet again, eh? This chapter is the start of everything, that means my first OTP!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Get On With The First Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san.**_

_**It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, what you dreamt in your sleep will probably happen in your real life…**_

''_May I know who are you again?'' asked a certain blue hair guy. _

''…''

''_Why do you always appear like that all of a sudden? Why are you always silence?''_

''…''

''_Still no answer, eh? I guess it was not the time yet, eh…'' feeling rather disappointed._

_The red silhouette who have been silence all the time, finally faced the blue hair guy and raised both end of its mouth._

_Eh!? It was smiling. It's the first time it smiles. Instead feeling disappointed, now the blue hair guy felt interested, although his face didn't showed much._

_While the blue hair guy is deep in his thoughts… the red silhouette raises it's hand, as if the silhouette is offering the blue hair guy an invitation. The sudden movement of the silhouette breaks the train of thoughts of the blue hair guy._

_Eyes open wide, Eh!? No way, right!? It usually never have done this! Although shocked, but the blue hair guy appearance still remained deadpanned as usual._

_Hmm… I guess I will just accept its hand then… _

_And the blue hair guy too, raise his hand to connect with the other's. When their hands connect, the silhouette's hand ripples into dust as well as his whole being. _

_When the silhouette is disappearing, the blue hair guy couldn't help but caught a glance of the silhouette's mouth, still smiling at him. _

''_No! It can't be! Wait! Please wait for a …''_

''PLEASE WAIT FOR A MOMENT!'' screamed a certain blue hair guy out of his lungs while jumping out of his bed.

''Eh?! Where am I again?'' mumbled the blue hair guy while looking around his surroundings. _Ah… My own apartment… my own bedroom… Erm… what is the time now?_

Searching for his alarm clock and when he got it, _Eh! No way! It was already this late! _Eyes open wide, and the next we know is he had jump out of his bed and is hauling his ass to the bathroom to clean himself, and that includes softening his ridiculous bed-head. Then… hauling his ass again to the kitchen and prepare himself a breakfast and eat it like there was no tomorrow. Last but not least, he got himself to his own wardrobe and chose a working suit, dress himself, then hauling his ass again to his front door, pick a pair of leather shoes and open the door and there he goes, job hunting!

Then… ''Mizuki-san. Could you please wait for a moment?''

''Eh! Kuroko-kun why are here? You know I was still in the middle of the story, so you can't just simply…''

''I don't care anymore.''

''Why?''

''That is because you didn't even introduce me as a whole up until now, juz 'blue hair guy this' and 'blue hair guy that'. For some reason I hate that.'' for some reason there is black aura surging from the bluenette.

''That's because I wanted to add some mysterious feel…''

Once again butting in is no other than Kuroko himself as he begin to introduce himself, ''Hello, everyone…'' ''Hey!'' ignoring the protest, Kuroko continues ''… I am Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko-kun is fine too…'' ''Oi!'' ''…I am 21 years old and I am currently jobless and that is why everyday I go for job hunting…'' ''Don't just…'' ''…Oh and by the way I am currently living alone and my address and phone number is…'' ''STOOOOOOOOOOOP!''

''Yes? Mizuki-san, anything?''

''Kuroko-kun your address and phone number is top secret, so don't just say it out loud while introducing yourself.''

''Well…fine then. By the way, I have introduce myself generally, so I am actually feeling good, so bye.'' and there he goes disappearing by using his misdirection.

''That Kuroko… well… fellow readers, sorry for the commotion, so lets continue the story, shall we?''

So as usual Kuroko-kun takes the lift at the opposite of his apartment's door. While he is stepping inside of the lift, someone (his neighbour) too get into the lift.

''Hmm… weird. Why does the entrance of the lift opened by itself when there is no one here?'' wondered his neighbour while turning his head to look around his surroundings.

And interestingly, Kuroko's neighbour doesn't seems to notice him even though he just step into the lift with him at the same timing.

''Eh! Why does the **G** button been lit up even though I have not pressed it?!''

In the midst of his neighbour's wonderings, the door of the lift finally closed and down they journey to the ground floor of the apartment.

*Ding!*and the lift slid open. After that, when they are going to part ways, suddenly Kuroko saw something slip down from the pocket of the suit of his neighbour. It was a wallet.

''Erm… excuse me!''

Upon hearing the voice of Kuroko, his neighbour started to look around and yet again found nothing. ''Who's talking to me? Is it a ghost or something?''

''Erm… I am here and I am not a ghost.'' said Kuroko with flat tone.

''Gah! Sorry for not noticing you earlier. So what's your business?'' apologized his neighbour.

Upon hearing the question, Kuroko handed out a wallet. ''It's yours, isn't it?''

Upon seeing the wallet in Kuroko's hand and after frantically searching his pocket. ''Ah! It was mine, I could have lost it, thank you!'' After receiving the wallet and sharing some conversation, they finally part ways.

After parting ways with his neighbour and about half-an hour he finally reach the subway station. On the way, he checks his smartphone and there are several words in the screen that reads, _**Congratulation, you have been selected to attend the job interview of XX Enterprise, please attend the interview by xx:30 am at the Human Resource Centre. We will be waiting for your attendance. Thank you. **_

After he checks the message, he again go through another few similar messages that is all about job interview.

_Okay some of you might though why do I get this much of a job interview invitation. I may now sincerely answer that is because in this country when the people reach the age of 20, they usually already have a job, no matter it was a part-time or a full-fledge contracted job._

_So, here I am, at the age of 21 was still jobless. You may call me a weird part of this country and I didn't meant to say jobless people never exist in this country. It is just rare._

While deep in thoughs the train finally arrives, and the sound of the train break his chains of thoughs. ''Here we go.'' And there he goes, stepping in the train and again the same thing happen when he accidentally bumped into several passenger and it was like a chain of reaction.

''Yikes! Who just bump into me?'' wondered Passenger A.

''Ow! What just hit me?'' wondered Passenger B.

''Ah! My coffee! Sorry did you get hurt? Who on earth…'' said Passenger C

''…''

And even though Passenger A to _ are trying hard to look for the culprit who did the job, interestingly they failed to do so.

_Hah…_ sighed Kuroko inwardly, _Okay so here is another problem of mine, not only I am the weird part in this country who came in as a jobless person, I even have this invisibility that no matter where I go or what I did, people just wouldn't know my existence, it seems like I have this Invisibility Cloak on me all the time. And to sum it up, I find it a troublesome matter to me._

After the commotion which die down pretty fast since all the passenger couldn't find out the culprit, the door of the train slid shut and there he go to his destination. After 15 minutes, he finally reach his destination and after another 10 minutes he arrived at XX Enterprise. It was a rather simple building with a 7 to 8 floors.

Although it may seems simple at first but there are a lot of people around the building includes businessmen, businesswomen and some other people who seems to come to attend the job interview.

After looking at his surroundings for a while he finally steps into the building and walk straight up to the clerk, who is busy attending the others and ask for the whereabouts of the Human Resource Centre. Guess what, the same thing happens again.

''Erm… Excuse me.'' Said Kuroko with a flat tone.

''Heek! When did you stand in front of me? Ooops! Sorry for my attitude, sir. Erm… may I know what's your problem?''

''Erm… I just want to know where is the Human Resource Centre ?'' inquired Kuroko, still with the deadpanned face.

''Oh! Going for the job interview, eh?'' asked the clerk, now with a smile on her face.

''Yeah.''

So the clerk begin to tell Kuroko about the whereabouts of the Human Resourse Centre. Before going… ''Hey!'' the clerk shouted at Kuroko. '' Good luck with the job interview!''

Turning his head, Kuroko then said this with a smile, ''Thank you.'' After this they part ways as the clerk continues to be busy.

After that, Kuroko had reached the HRC by following the instruction given.

Standing in front of the door, he breath in heavily… _'kay! Here I go, good luck, Kuroko Tetsuya!_ after encouraging himself mentally, he push open the door.

There are already a few people inside the room, all waiting for their turn to faced the incoming job interview. As expected no one notice his presence in the room as no one actually turn their heads to his direction and are busying preparing their speech.

It was all expected due to his 'Born with Invisibility Cloak' power. After stepping in, Kuroko found a corner to wait for his turn.

After waiting for half-an hour, the secretary who is responsibility in calling the people who are waiting into the interview room comes out and called upon 4 names and that includes 'Kuroko Tetsuya'.

Upon hearing his name being called, he took a deep breath and is ready to go into the room with the other 3 attendance and it seems like they are the last batch of the day.

Before entering the room, the secretary is checking their names one by one and when it reached Kuroko's turn… ''Kuroko Tetsuya-san? Eh? Don't tell me he is absent today. Kuroko Tet…''

''Excuse me, I am here.''

''Oh my! Sorry for not noticing you, eh. So, you're Kuroko Tetsuya, right?'' after confirming his identity, the secretary lead him into the room where the other 3 attendance are in. And Kuroko proceed to take a seat beside one of them and look straight to the interviewers. After 5 minutes, the interview starts!

Since the start of the interview, 45 minutes have passed and now it was now Kuroko's turn.

''Kuroko Tetsuya-san, it was your turn.'' informed the secretary.

And there he goes introducing himself and telling the interviewers his academic levels and then proceed in answering some questions from them.

As the process goes…

_Ugh… why is he so hard to notice, it as if I turn away for awhile he will just be gone again. _Though interviewer A.

_Hmm… Why does he seems like he had no presence? _Though interviewer B.

_His academic skill is quite good but his lack of presence made me think he is not suitable for us. _Though another interviewer.

After the interview had over the secretary finally speaks up, ''Okay! Attendance, would you all take a leave from this room and wait for the result.''

And there they go, leaving the room one by one. After 30 minutes, the results had been announced by the secretary and there are no Kuroko's name in the list.

Feeling disappointed, he quietly left the building. _Hah…_ _failed again. _He said this to himself like it was the world's most normal thing to him. After sighing inwardly he quickly remain his composure and checks his phone once again. _Kuroko Tetsuya! You must not give up!_

After encouraging himself once again he continue his journey to another few company, but it all came to the same result. But he does not simply give up, because there is another company left to go and that was his last. Upon checking his phone… when he scroll down the screen, there is a word that flew by… _**Kagami's Cooperation**_…

Once again he set of to his last hope. When he reached the company, he look up to the building and was shocked, although it didn't showed on his face. He was shocked to see how big it was compared to the first company he went. It has 25 floors with the **Kagami Cooperation **word shimmering on top of the building. And then again he step into the building and was once again awed by the grand inner design. Walls and floors with white and black marbles, on the ceiling was a chandelier, sofas with the colour of red and black were seated by those who are taking their rest, enjoying their coffee form the cafeteria and many more.

No use feeling amazed if he couldn't enter the company, so Kuroko does the same thing again, that is : Goes up to the clerk, ask for direction, find the place he is going, which is usually pretty easy for him…

But not this time… _Eh!? I am sure that I have followed the instruction properly… _and there he goes again, trying hard to search the place he is going, but his effort is in vain _… damn this complicated building! _he cursed silently. He is lost, hundred-percently lost. No matter how it just seems like he is walking to an even grander places as he walks and this time it was probably the grandest part of the building. The whole place is silent and there is just one door embedded in one of the walls and he couldn't help but to felt something in his heart, something that he, himself couldn't describe.

Later after what seems like a century with Kuroko staring at the door, suddenly there are voices coming out at the other side of the door and that broke the magic casted upon Kuroko and he quickly remained his usual self and there the door opens and coming out of it were some high status-looking businessman and what caught Kuroko attention is that there are one, nope two man with strange red hair. Although both of them had the same red hair at first appearance, but one actually had a lighter but brighter tone of red than the others which is a more darker red with a little shade of brown. And one of them started talking and that is the one with brighter red hair.

''Erm… if you may, Mr. Hayama, would you might go on first, because I have some more things to talk to Mr. Kagami here, regarding the contract just now.'' said the one with brighter red hair as he is pointing towards the one with a darker red hair, which is now assumed to be Kagami.

''Erm… Mr. Kagami is that all right with you?'' asked one of the businessman in the group.

''That's all right, Mr. Koganei if it is Mr. Akashi, you and his man may go on first.'' assured Kagami.

''Yeah. I think you all should go on first. After finished talking I will catch up to you, Mr. Hayama. '' said the the one with the brighter red hair which is now Akashi.

''Well… all right then, see you.'' answered both Mr. Koganei and Mr. Hayama while bowing down their heads with several other businessmen in the group.

While they are all leaving, the businessmen didn't even notice they are walking straight towards Kuroko and 'BAM', one of the businessman had accidentally knocked down Kuroko but never notice his own mistakes and there they continue to walk away.

_Ow! Painful! So painful! _Trying to stand up but it seems like he can't _No way! I just sprained my ankle! _Shocked._ Somebody help me, ouch! _As he was innerly shouting for help but deep down inside his heart he knows nobody come to his aid. _Well… it wasn't anyone who can notice me, I guess I will just wait until it goes away and stand up by myself, then…  
_

Just when he thinks that no one is going to help him like any other time , but little do he realize that, not this time!

''Hey, you alright?'' asked the so called Akashi.

''Hey it seems like you are in pain, you hurt somewhere?'' asked the so called Kagami.

Shocked. At that moment, Kuroko just couldn't comprehend what is happening to him. There is actually a person, no two person realize his presence and called out to him. _No way! _

_But they are certainly rushing to my direction! Maybe there is someone behind me. _And while in doubts the two man had stop in front of him and is already asking his condition.

_Eh!_ _There are talking to me! Fine then, I will just try my luck…_

''Erm… I am fine, just sprained my ankle…'' answered Kuroko with a doubt in his voice.

''Oh! Then there is nothing to worry about we will send you to the infirmary.'' answered both Akashi and Kagami.

''Here!'' while smiling Kagami offered Kuroko his hand.

''Take my hand!'' and Akashi too followed Kagami's action with a smile plastered on his face.

While still in daze, partly due to the pain of his ankle and another is the shock of somebody actually notice him in the first time without him taking the initiative first. Upon in daze, he couldn't help but have a deja-vu.

_What this? Why does it seems so familiar? A man with red, smiling, and while offering a hand… where do I saw it before… Yeah! It was this angle, facing me… facing me… EEEEHHHHH! THE DREAM! MY DREAM! THE RED SILHOUETTE! But it was just one, but now two man with the same attribute… who was it?!_

Upon realizing this major fact, Kuroko couldn't help but open his eyes in shocked, this time his feeling finally showed on his deadpanned face for the first time. And he actually looked like a fish out-of-water.

_EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_**~End of Chapter One~**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Well that's the end of Chapter One, whew… after re-reading this whole chapter my first impression is : SUPA LONG! ._

_Never did I though it actually turns out such a long chapter, gomen if you think it was long._

_And so HUHUHUHUHU! Who is actually Kuroko's pairing? Is it Akashi or Kagami? Who is actually his Prince Charming?!_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome._

_Well… then, see y'all next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT! _


	3. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (2)

_Hello, fellow readers!_

_It's good to see that my story is getting noticed. To tell the truth that I am actually scared at first about my story getting ignored. Thank You, Readers!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Second Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.  
**_

* * *

_**Sometimes… What seems like a correct decision turns out to be the opposite… **_

_What to do? Whose hand should I take? _Is the first thing that flashes in Kuroko's mind. His eyes still looking at the hands that stopped in front of him.

As his 'fish out-of-water' face had slowly turned back to his deadpanned one's, he began to calm down and think_ Okay… this kind of thing really makes me feel annoying, well… screw decision making. I am so gonna just grab a hand and get out of this place and my ankle hurts. _

While in amidst of thinking, standing in-front of Kuroko is no other than Akashi and Kagami. Seeing the un-responsive Kuroko really does make them worry and they begin to wonder…

''Is he in shock or what?'' as Kagami is questioning himself the other red-haired answered his question almost immediately.

''Maybe he hurt himself somewhere and that got to be so painful that causes him into this state.'' as Akashi speculates Kagami counters back.

''How did you know about that?''

''Or else, what would you like to suggest as the best answer?''

''…''

As the conversation of the taller men ended, Kuroko finally made his decision and grab the one that's on his right. After he grabbed the hand, he look up and find out the one he is grabbing now was the one that's called Akashi that had a smug look on his face after winning the conversation between him and Kagami.

''Ah… so he finally had a respond, eh? '' feeling relieved, Kagami then proceed to help Kuroko to pick up his belongings that had scattered on the floor.

''Erm… thank you for picking up my things.'' seeing Kagami had helped him to recover his things, Kuroko gratefully thank him.

''Nah, don't mind. Er… what's your name?'' asked Kagami.

''Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko-kun is fine thought.'' upon listening to the question Kuroko quickly answered.

''Oh… okay. By the way, I am Kagami Taiga and next to you is Akashi Seijuurou.''

''You can call me Akashi-kun.'' as he was saying, he had moved Kuroko's hand to his neck and his hand on Kuroko waist and after he and Kuroko had stabilized themselves, the next thing he does is to ask Kagami the location of the infirmary.

''Follow me, then. I will guide you there.'' and they began walking to the infirmary with Kagami in the lead.

After walking for about 20 minutes they finally arrived at the infirmary, it was placed in the second floor of the building. ''Okay! Here we are!'' announced Kagami.

As they entered the infirmary, once again Kuroko couldn't help but feel stunned at the design of the infirmary _Wow! Even the infirmary too! _After that he couldn't help but ran his eyes all over the places.

Without letting him to feel amazed any further, Akashi had brought him to the counter and Kagami is asking for a check-in.

Upon seeing Kagami Taiga and Akashi Seijuurou, the receptionist blushed heavily and quickly bowed down to greet the two of them ''Welcome! Kagami-_shacho*_ and Akashi-_shacho*_. May I be at your service.'' offered the nurse, full of respect.

As the nurse is greeting them the other nurses or you might say all the girls within the radius 500 metres are fangirling upon their appearance as one of them just went Kyaaaaaa~~~ all over them.

Without even bothering those fangirls, Kagami continue his mission as he began to tell the receptionist to arrange a check-in, he pointed a finger towards the direction of where Kuroko and Akashi is standing.

Following the direction of where Kagami is pointing, the nurse finally open her mouth, ''Ah… so Akashi-shacho is not feeling well, but it's weird… cause Akashi-shacho doesn't felt like he isn't feeling well.''

Upon hearing her answer, the silent Kuroko finally speak up, ''Erm… It was actually me who has the problem, not Akashi-kun here.''

After hearing the voice of Kuroko for the first time since he entered the infirmary, the nurse jumped in shock and quickly remained her composure. _When does this kid appear? It felt like he isn't there until he spoke._

Even though the nurse is still getting freaked out by Kuroko, she quickly does her job professionally as she start to inquire Kuroko's personal information and his problem. After that he is send to another room for a check-up.

After Kuroko had settled in the room and had exchanged a few 'thank yous' and 'don't mind' with both of them, they finally part ways. Upon seeing Akashi and Kagami leaving, suddenly the same feeling that Kuroko felt when staring at the door welled up in his chest once again. It was an unspeakable feeling. He felt like crying. _What's this? This feeling? It was the same as that time. Why did my chest feel so painful… Eh?! Why am I crying?_

He try to stop his tears but it was too late because his tears already flowing down and that shocked the hell out of the nurse that is trying to fix his ankle.

''Eh? Why are you crying? Was it too painful? I will try to be more gentle, so please don't cry, okay?'' as the nurse is trying to slow down her pace, Kuroko speak up once again.

''Erm… I-It's fine. It's not your fault, actually. It was mine, so don't mind me and just continue by using your usual pace.''

''You sure?'' asked the nurse to make sure.

''Yeah, please do continue.'' assured Kuroko while wiping away his tears and the feeling just now was gone again.

As the nurse continue to fix Kuroko's ankle, the scenes change to where Kagami and Akashi is.

After they have left Kuroko in the room, Kagami followed by Akashi, had gone back to the reception area and had taken a seat at one of the couch and started their conversation once again.

''So, we can finally talk in peace right now, eh?'' initiated Akashi.

''Do you mean about the contract business?'' while raising his eyebrows, Kagami asked.

''If not that what do you think I will talk to you about?'' answered Akashi in a questionable manner.

''Well… In my opinion, I think that the condition we made in the conference room is quite a satisfactory one.'' countered Kagami in a polite manner.

''What did you mean by that?'' questioned Akashi.

''What I mean is there is absolutely nothing to talk about it anymore since we have agreed with terms.'' still smiling, Kagami answered once again.

''But when I think over it again, I personally think that we need to add a few more orders from you.'' said Akashi with a firm voice.

''Hmm… If you said so… I might give it a thought, though I can't give you an answer that you wish for.'' confirmed Kagami.

After listening to Kagami's answer, Akashi finally had a slight smile on his face.

As he stands up ready to leave, he tells Kagami, ''If that's the case, I will certainly awaits your answer and I hope it is an answer I hope for, farewell then.'' After that he turns his back, starting to leave the infirmary and not for long, Kagami's voice from his back could be heard.

''Let's hope for it, then and farewell to you, too.'' there is fire burning in Kagami's eyes as he continue to stare at the back of Akashi's.

After hearing Kagami's words and without turning his back, Akashi managed a smirk as he continue to take his leave.

After Akashi had left, Kagami too, left the infirmary but not before he had helped Kuroko to settle the bills for his treatment. After that the scene changed back to Kuroko.

After getting treated, Kuroko's ankle is slowly getting well and he started to walk around, still limping slightly. He walk towards his belongings, checking if anything is there. When he is checking, he saw his resume and sighed once again. _Another day, jobless… huh? When will I successfully get a job? _Wondered Kuroko as he begin to go back to his couch and before he knew he was fast asleep.

Once again he is being pulled into his dream once again, and he kind of expected it was the same dream but little did he know…

_Huh… Who was it? As he quickly jump up upon being shook by something, and after running his eyes around, once again he faced the Red Silhouette. _

''_Ah… You again?'' feeling quite disappointed upon seeing the ever same thing that he saw in his dream almost everyday. _

_Upon hearing Kuroko voice, the silhouette managed a smile and once again offering his hand to Kuroko. _

''_Are you trying to invite me to some place?'' this time upon seeing the actions of the silhouette, Kuroko once again felt surprised and there is more to come. _

_Hearing Kuroko's question, the silhouette managed to nod its head, though it seems the action is hard for the silhouette. _

_Seeing the silhouette nodding to confirm Kuroko's doubts, Kuroko then take its hand without hestitation and the silhouette begin to pull Kuroko into its embrace._

_In the silhouette embrace, Kuroko actually felt safe in the first time, he felt comfortable, he felt strong, he felt like he can achieve anything. Upon feeling this emotion, Kuroko couldn't help himself but cry once again. _

_After what seems like a decade, Kuroko finally calm down and pull himself away from the embrace and face the silhouette and this is the first time he look at the silhouette in such a close distant. _

_Upon looking at the silhouette's face in such a close distant, he started to take notice about something that normally he wouldn't notice. Oh! He had a nose, although it was just two small white dots above his mouth. _

_As he was concentrating on the two small dots, suddenly there are two white lines flowing down at both side of the silhouette's face. Kuroko proceed to look up and notice that the silhouette is crying. Its eyes looks like two big white spots and right now it seems like colour that made its eyes is flowing down it's face. _

_The sight of the silhouette crying really gave Kuroko a shock, because up until now the silhouette seems lifeless to him and the thought of the silhouette crying never actually come across Kuroko's mind. _

_Looking at the crying silhouette, Kuroko couldn't help himself but to comfort the silhouette,'' You alright? Look here, there is nothing to cry about. So, stop it, please.'' As he was comforting the silhouette his hand couldn't help itself but to pat the head of the silhouette. After that they continue to hug each other for a while._

_After what seems like an hour, the silhouette finally calm down. After calming down, the silhouette once again did something that surprises Kuroko. The silhouette actually and literally open its mouth, and it seems like he was trying to say something to Kuroko, but what is being said by the silhouette couldn't reach Kuroko. This is because there are no voices coming out from the silhouette's mouth. _

''_What are you trying to tell me?'' asked Kuroko, who is now interested._

_Just like an audio recorder, the silhouette continue his speech without even bothering Kuroko's question. As he was mouthing out its words, once again his body is slowly turning into dust._

''_Hey! Don't just disappear like that, since you are telling me something!'' feeling anxious to see the silhouette body is disappearing, Kuroko started to protest._

_Even though Kuroko is protesting, the body of the silhouette continue to turn into dust and without further ado only the head is left… _

''_Why are there no sound coming out from you?'' It was frustrating, but Kuroko had no choice but say farewell to the silhouette._

'_Why…''_

After the dream, Kuroko opened his eyes and are now back to reality. After registering his whereabouts, he sit up and start to ran his eyes once again.

''Ah… You finally awake.'' said a voice coming from Kuroko's back.

Upon hearing the voice, Kuroko turn his head around to look for the owner of the voice and all he see is a man with a _neko* _mouth, smiling at him.

_Ah… It's one of the man that came out from the room, er… what's his name… I think it's called Ko… _

Seeing Kuroko keep staring at him, Koganei couldn't help but to get worried about Kuroko, ''Erm… did you knock your head somewhere or are you still feeling dizzy after just waking up from your sleep?''

''May I know your name?'' completely ignoring Koganei's question and because of the pent-up frustration of not remembering the others name Kuroko blurt out the question right there and then.

''Oh! How unsightly of me, for forgetting to introduce myself, I am Shinji Koganei and you can just call me Koganei-san. Nice to meet you.'' as he is introducing himself, he peeled an apple and he threw the apple to Kuroko and Kuroko intercept that as he caught the apple nicely.

''Nice catch!'' praised Koganei ''Oh! By the way how is your ankle?'' questioned Koganei.

''Oh! It's already better thanks to the people who help me.'' as he was remembering those who had help him, two shadow flashed across his mind.

Upon remembering them, Kuroko begin to ask their whereabouts, ''Erm… by the way, do you happen to know someone whose name is Kagami and Akashi?''

After hearing those two names, Koganei suddenly opened his eyes big and almost chocked on his apple. ''Of course I know, they are both _shachos* _from the top companies in this area and one of them and that's is Kagami Taiga-_shacho_ is the highest person in this company, don't tell me you didn't realize it after hearing his name and looking at the company's name.''

And this time it was Kuroko's turn to be flabbergasted, although it didn't show on his face. As he was still in the middle getting amazed. Koganei continue his words…

''And you are lucky that he had help you, even going so far for taking you all the way to the infirmary and he even help you to pay for the bills…''

After hearing those words coming out from Koganei, he is now hundred-percent sure that he needs to find Kagami to return the debt.

''… and he even tell me to…'' '' Erm… excuse me.'' without waiting Koganei to finish his sentence, Kuroko butted in.

''May you please tell me where is your _shacho_ now?'' questioned Kuroko

''Eh! Why?'' suddenly the friendly Koganei became the heavily guarded Koganei.

''I just wanted to return the debt to your _shacho_, and after returning the debt I am going to leave this place, so there is nothing to worry about, right?'' assured Kuroko in his flat tone.

''Hmm… I guess that's fine. Well… follow me, then.'' After listening to what Kuroko had said, Koganei finally decide to let Kuroko to meet up with Kagami. After the two of them had left the room and had arranged a check-out, they finally left the infirmary.

After leaving the infirmary, Koganei start to lead Kuroko to the nearby lift and after they get into it, Kuroko couldn't help but to stare at the button which Koganei had pressed just now. _Hmm… floor number 25__th__. That's the highest floor of the building. _Kuroko silently though.

After a few second, they finally reach the highest floor and the Kuroko's first impression on it was… _Screw the hallway that I get lost at, that and this, would I need to compare them?_ … is what he thinks. (_well… I will let your imagination runs wild_.)

Feeling awed by so many times of the day, Kuroko had finally get used to it. And when he was running eyes all over the place. Koganei finally urge him to follow him.

While walking to the place where Kagami resides, Koganei didn't miss the chance to introduce the floor's infra-structure. ''This whole floor is actually a personal office for our _shacho_.'' Suddenly Koganei stopped in front of a glass room, but right now it was covered with a curtains from the inside, so Kuroko couldn't see what's inside. ''As you see right now the room at the left-side of this room is the gymnasium that's just for the _shacho…'' _and Koganei continue his introduction…

As Kuroko is getting annoyed by the introduction, finally Koganei introduction stops and he finally turn his body around and knock the door of the room that they have been standing in-front of for so long.

''Yes?'' Upon hearing the sound of the knocking, Kagami questioned the others their purpose.

''Kagami-_shacho, _It's me, Shinji Koganei. I have brought you a visitor and his name is Kuroko Tetsuya.''

Upon hearing his visitor's name, Kagami finally unlocked the security lock and Koganei slowly push the door open to the left to let him and Kuroko to enter the room.

Looking at Kagami properly for the first time, Kuroko couldn't help himself but to notice Kagami's eyebrows… _They are split into two!_

''Koganei-san, you may leave right now.'' after meeting his visitor, Kagami tell Koganei to leave them alone.

''As you wish, Kagami-_shacho._'' and after that Koganei left the room.

Silence at first and the awkwardness is getting to thick in this room… Kagami finally breaks the silence and initiated a question with a cheerful smile, ''May I know why do you want to meet me?''

''Erm… That's because I heard that you had help me pay the money for my treatment and I wanted to return the debt to you.'' answered Kuroko, immediately.

''Oh, just only that. Haha! Don't mind. Don't mind. It was just a small matter.'' said the ever-cheerful Kagami.

''But it was a big matter to me. No matter what, I will return it to you whether you want it or not.'' insisted Kuroko.

After listening to what Kuroko said, Kagami finally suggest… ''Well… if you insist, then what about we do this another way.''

What Kagami suggest left Kuroko wonder what's Kagami's idea all about. ''What did you mean by that?''

''What I mean is how about you try working here as my employee, as well as returning your debt.'' Kagami continue to suggest as if this was the most normal thing in the world for him.

After listening to what Kagami had told him, Kuroko couldn't help but to feel happy, but the happiness quickly dies down as he is still doubting Kagami's words. ''But wasn't I supposed to go through the regular process of getting hired?''

''What you say is definitely the truth, but there is no need for you and aren't you desperate at searching for job? Sorry to tell you that I actually accidentally saw your belongings when I am picking up your things. Moreover, you are 21 now, right? If I am not mistaken, that's actually not good in this country.'' reasoned Kagami as he was stating the facts and that kinda hurts Kuroko a lot.

After listening to Kagami's reason, Kuroko finally made his decision. ''Fine… If you are willing to accept me as your employee, then I will gladly do so.''

''Welcome to our company, my friend!'' announced Kagami Taiga.

_Mom! Dad! For the first time, your son's had finally got himself a job in his one year of job hunting!_

_**~End of Chapter Two~**_

* * *

**GLOSSARY : **

1_. shacho : __**president / chairman**_

2\. _neko_ : _**cat**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Whew… another chapter ends, huh? Guess I am starting to get the hang of the story._

_Truth to be told, after writing the first two chaps, all my idea for the future of the story just suddenly went *poof* gone. To be frank, it was scary as SHIT._

_That being said, so… where will this story bring us, even me as the author of this story have no idea, LOL! (Because my idea keeps changing as the story progress, gomen!)XD_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all rocking next chap! :D_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	4. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (3)

_Hello, fellow readers!_

_As you can see from the previous chapter, I am building something up!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Third Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, we just couldn't judge a person by his or her appearance…**_

After having an agreement with Kagami regarding the debt, Kuroko finally left the room and is about to find his way back to the lift, but…

''Hey! Wait up!'' Koganei ran up to him, panting heavily.

''Yes?'' question Kuroko after turning around.

''Kagami-shacho told me to send you back home, since he is worried about your condition.'' stated Koganei.

''Oh! Thank you, then I am in your care.'' said Kuroko gratefully.

''Well then, follow me then, off to the car park!'' and they started to take their leave.

Truth to be told, Kuroko felt that his ankle is starting to hurt, although it didn't show on his deadpanned face. _I shouldn't have walk around that much… _As he was mentally taking notes, they have reach the bottom floor where he first came in.

''Eh! There isn't anyone here anymore.'' Upon looking at the empty floor, Kuroko couldn,t help but to blurt out his confusion.

''They had left for home, ya'know. Do you know what time is it, now?'' questioned Koganei while huffing.

Without answering back, they finally reach the front entrance and after exiting the building, Kuroko finally gets his answer. The sky is now pitch black and the streetlights have all been turned on, illuminating the night. _No way! I have slept that long…_

''Come on!'' urged Koganei.

Upon hearing Koganei, Kuroko had get himself into Koganei's car and after Kuroko had given him his address, they finally leave the place.

After 30 minutes, they finally reach Kuroko's apartment and after they exchange a few words, Koganei then left Kuroko's apartment and Kuroko is back to his house.

Dropping his things on the floor, he then use his hand to pinch his own face, it hurts! _That means I am not dreaming, I finally got a job! _After that he picks his things up again and after cleaning himself he drop himself on his own bed and… _Speaking about dreaming, what was that just now? What does the silhouette want to tell me? Why did he cry? Why do I… _Thinking back about his dream, but before he realize it he was fast asleep and this time no dream has come to haunt Kuroko.

And then the world welcome the next day…

Snapping his eyes open, _Hmm… Weird. No dreams for the first time… _As Kuroko sat up from his bed, he though deeply. _It was a peaceful night… though… Hmm… what's the time now? _After taking a look at his clock, _Oh! Just 7 a.m. Hmm… I feel like I have just forgotten something… Hmm… what is that? Job hunting? Job… Ah! I have got a job! _

Upon remembering what had happened yesterday, he quickly jump out of his and after making his bed he quickly rush out of his room and clean himself once again and had his breakfast, then once his suit's on, shoe's on he exited his house, while rushing he remembered what Kagami had told him yesterday…

''_Welcome to our company, my friend!''_

_After announcing the sentence, Kagami continues, ''So, that being said, you may come here by tomorrow at 8 a.m and meet up with Koganei-san at the 6__th__ floor for further details, regarding your job.''_

Back to present, as Kuroko is on his way to the subway station, a pair of red eyes noticed his presence, and the red eyes owner opened his mouth to stop his chauffeur.

''Stop the car, immediately!'' order the red eyes's owner.

''As you wish, Akashi-shacho.'' answered the chauffeur.

Akashi, who is now pointing at Kuroko tell his chauffeur to follow him, ''Nebuya-san, would you follow that blue-haired guy.''

''Eh! Where?'' Although following the direction of where Akashi's pointing, his chauffeur, Nebuya just couldn't seem to notice any blue-haired guy.

''Are you blind or something, he was just there.'' stated Akashi as he continues to pinpoint Kuroko's location.

After listening to what Akashi had told him and after a series of squinting and enlarging his eyes, Nebuya finally get a hold of the sight of Kuroko. _Damn that blue-haired kid, he has so little presence. _After cursing inwardly, he finally drove the car to where Kuroko is.

''Stop here.'' After catching up to Kuroko, Akashi yet again ordered Nebuya to stop the car.

After the car had stop beside Kuroko, without leaving the car, he wind down the window and raises his voice, ''Hey! If I am not mistaken your name is Kuroko Tetsuya, right?''

Hearing his name being called, Kuroko turn his body around and spotted Akashi, smiling at him. ''Ah… you are Akashi Seijuurou, right? I thank you for helping me yesterday.''

''Ah… That's no big matter. Well, how was leg doing? Where are you heading? Wanna give you a ride?'' asked Akashi while managed a small smirk.

Upon hearing what Akashi had said, Nebuya currently had his biggest shock in his life. _What?! Akashi Seijuurou. That Akashi Seijuurou is actually inviting a stranger to ride with him?! Who the heck is this kid? _And of course, Nebuya quickly regained his composure.

On the other side, after listening to Akashi's questions, Kuroko quickly answers, ''I am heading to Kagami Cooperation, because I just got a job there and my leg's getting better and regarding the ride… I think I will have to pass.''

_What? Somebody actually had the guts to decline the offer from Akashi-shacho! _Yet again shocked was none other than Nebuya himself.

After listening to the words _Kagami Cooperation_, Akashi beamed, ''Then that's fine, we are going somewhere that will pass by the place that you are heading.''

''Oh really? Then… sorry for the intrusion.'' And Kuroko finally get himself into Akashi's sedan.

After getting into the sedan, Akashi then ordered Nebuya to continue their journey and after that it was all silent.

Due to the awkwardness that is building inside the car, Kuroko finally initiated a conversation, ''Erm… Akashi-san, may I know where are you heading?''

Feeling quite surprised at Kuroko's attempt to open up a conversation, he raises his eyebrows abit and answers Kuroko with a question, ''Why? Are you perhaps interested?''

''Yeah! Just because you just mentioned you are heading somewhere where we are actually using the same path.'' answered Kuroko in a flat manner.

''Well, yeah. I did say that and what if I was lying to you, huh?'' as Akashi was saying, he was looking straight at Kuroko and had managed an evil smirk.

Without hesitation, Kuroko answers him in his usual deadpanned feature, ''You're not lying and I know it.''

Curious as to why Kuroko would tell him this answer without a single speck of hesitation, he yet again asked, ''Why do you have this much of confidence in me?'' After asking, Akashi's eyes right now is full with curiosity, instead of the confident one he had just now.

After listening to Akashi's question, Kuroko yet again replies, ''A person that will help someone who is in need, like when you had offered your hand to me yesterday when I hurt my ankle is not a person who would lie about such things.'' Kuroko is looking straight into Akashi's eyes now.

Upon hearing the conversation that had sparked behind him, Nebuya once again felt surprised and he though… _Wow! That kid actually dare to answer every single question that have been thrown by the shacho. To top that he even dare to look straight into shacho's eyes, not everyone had the guts to do so, even me who work for him for so many years…_

_Just who the heck is this kid?_

After hearing the reply coming from Kuroko, Akashi finally managed a smile, a proper smile, not a smirk.

''Not bad, well then… considering your reply, I will now answer you. Actually I am going to my company.'' Feeling quite please at the conversation, Akashi finally give Kuroko the answer that he desired.

''Oh, okay. So your company is actually near Kagami-san's company?''

''Actually it was not that near and it's was further.'' replied Akashi casually.

''Ah! We are here.'' After Akashi's reply, the car suddenly stops and they have finally reach Kagami's corp.

''Well… I guess this is it.'' stated Akashi while looking at Kuroko who is now opening the door.

After leaving the car, Kuroko turn his back around and express his gratitude towards Akashi.

''Erm… thank you for sending me here.''

''Don't mind.'' responded Akashi.

''Then I am off, see you around.'' and Kuroko turned his back and of he go.

While seeing the back of Kuroko's, Akashi smile and mutter something to himself, ''Hah, that guy sure was an interesting one.''

''What was it, shacho?'' Nebuya thought he had heard something coming from Akashi's mouth.

And back to his usual cold self, ''Nothing. Continue the journey.'' And after hearing his boss's order, Nebuya once again step on the pedal and of they go.

After expressing his gratitude towards Akashi, Kuroko then enters the building and once again, feeling amused by the setting of the hall. _Oh god! I can't believe I am going to work here starting form today. _Still can't believe the fact that he had got a job, Kuroko then remember his only mission for today and that is to meet up with Koganei. After getting into the lift, _No.6. No.6. _and after a few second reached floor No.6.

He quickly proceed to the floor's clerk, ''Excuse me. May I know where can I find Shinji Koganei-san?''

''Yeep! Where did you come from?'' as always the clerk is startled.

''I came from the lift, and where can I find Shinji Koganei-san?'' inquired Kuroko once again.

''Do you have an appointment with him?'' asked the clerk.

''I believe I had.'' after replying, he fishes out a piece of paper which had to his house this morning via fax-machine.

After taking a look at the paper, the clerk started to give him the location of Koganei's.

After searching for about 5 to 10 minutes, Kuroko finally found Koganei who is talking to another taller guy.

Approaching Koganei, Kuroko open his mouth, ''Excuse me, Koganei-san.''

After hearing Kuroko's call, Koganei turn around and begin to greet him. ''Yo! Welcome to our company as I've heard from Kagami-shacho that you are going to work here, right?''

''Yeah. And who is this?'' After answering, he curiously pointed at the direction of the taller man.

''Oh, my bad for not introducing you to all your future colleagues.'' After apologizing, Koganei start the introduction. ''The one you are pointing now is Mitobe-san, the one that is sitting nearest to the entrance is Tsuchida-san, and the other two girls is Kyoko-chan and Myu-chan.''

After that all the people that Koganei introduced, came to greet and welcome Kuroko, except one that is Mitobe, that just standing at one place while nodding his head. _Correct me! If I am not wrong, does this man had remained silent the whole time. _As Kuroko is thinking, he look at Mitobe suspiciously.

Upon realizing where Kuroko is staring, Tsuchida butted in and explained to Kuroko about Mitobe's situation. ''Kuroko-san, I know it may seems weird, but he just never speaks and no one had actually heard his voice before, and to top this weirdness, it seems like Koganei is the only one who actually understood what Mitobe is telling or doing.''

After listening to Tsuchida's explaination, Kuroko couldn't help himself but to raises his eyebrows.

While still feeling amused by Mitobe, suddenly all his colleagues are back to their work and only Koganei is still facing him.

''Okay, time to get serious.'' As Koganei is saying, his expression changed from casual to serious.

''Kuroko-kun, to tell the truth, actually you are not completely a worker in this company yet, you are now just undergoing a month trail where I, as the head of this office will judge you by your performances that you will be giving from now onwards.''

''Regarding of what this company does is that our Kagami-shacho's granddad is the founder of the now famous oriental-based restaurant, Kagami's Sushi and now the restaurant had opened several branches in the country and throughout the world and this is our headquarter, where experimenting for new menu, accumulating the annual sales and so on had been done.''

After explaining until this point, Koganei pause his speech to catch his breath and continue his introduction… ''Just as you know Kagami-shacho is our third chairman in the company, so please do call him Kagami-shacho from now on, it was for your own good. Next, the place that you were standing right now is the 6th floor, a.k.a The Innovative Floor, where we plan for the future menu or packagings!'' finally finish his introduction, once again Koganei is trying to catch his breath.

''Erm… excuse me. I do fully understand that I will have to call Kagami-san as Kagami-shacho from now on, but why did you tell me it was my own good?'' inquired Kuroko who is feeling puzzled as to why Koganei said so.

''This is because Kagami-shacho here had a lot of secret admire who is crazy for him and enemies, if they see anyone or anything which seems so important to him, they will definitely use it as his weakness to pull him down.''

''Erm… why do you said 'important'? I am not important to him.''

''Eh! O-oh, i-it's n-nothing, hahaha! By the way for now your job is to study the basic information of the history of the company, this will help you understand our company. Once you understood it, it will actually help you to know how this company works and it will make your job easier.'' feeling the sense of danger, Koganei quickly changes the topic.

''Okay… so where do I start?'' feeling quite disappointed at the sudden change of topic, Kuroko replies in a questionable manner.

''You may go to the archive which is located at the 10th floor and find this file.'' after hearing Kuroko's question, he wrote something on a piece of paper and give it to Kuroko while telling him that.

Receiving the information, Kuroko then take his leave and is on his way to the company's archive.

After about 5 minutes, he finally reaches the archive. Entering the archive, Kuroko ran his eyes around and find that there are actually a few workers here and the whole place is all about chairs, tables, and freaking high bookshelves.

This time Kuroko didn't find any clerk or receptionist in the archive, which means he need to find this information he needs all by himself in this mountain of bookshelves…

Without further delay, Kuroko once again take a look at his paper and on-top of it had written a code, _X-08(K), The Recordings. _After taking a look at the paper, he then glances up to the bookshelves and it seems like those bookshelves had some label, from right to left, _D, E, F,… hmm… that means I will have to go to the third row then…_

After having a thought, Kuroko finally start his search and successfully, he found the bookshelves labelled _**X**_. He is now at the most inner part of the archive. _Now, for the section, 08… _Every bookshelves has 10 sections, from the bottom to the top and as for the (K) it means the first initial of the author's name that created the file.

After looking for a while, he finally found it. _Ah! Found it! X-08(K), The Recordings. But I c-can't reach it… _As Kuroko is trying reach the file, suddenly a bigger hand had appeared in front of him and grabbed the file that he wanted.

''Ah! Thank you.'' As he is expressing his gratitude, Kuroko turn his back to check who was his saviour.

''Nah! This is the file that you're reaching for, right?''

''Yeah! Kagami-sa-shacho.''

''No need for formalities. Just call me by your using your usual way.'' said Kagami as he is giving the file to Kuroko.

''But, Koganei-san told me to call you that.'' stated Kuroko after receiving the file.

''Eh! Really! But I am still not getting used to it, maybe I just came home from America not for long and we are at the same age…''

''Eh! We, the same age?!'' After listening to what Kagami had stated, Kuroko couldn't help but to feel shocked.

''Yeah. I had went through our resume this morning. So, p-please don't use any formalities when talking to me, okay? This is because it felt weird being called _shacho_ by another person with your age, see.'' smiled Kagami while trying to do an explaination.

''You know what, Kagami-san. I am beginning to hate you.'' said Kuroko in a flat tone.

This time Kagami's smile had melted, replacing it was an utter confusion, ''Eh! Why? What did I do to make you mad?''

''Nope. Nothing. Let's pretend not to know each other.'' said Kuroko with a deadpanned face while trying to leave.

''Eh! No way! It had got to be a reason!'' gritting his teeth with his nervousness going up by any second.

''You really wanna know?'' asked Kuroko carefully while turning his back to face Kagami.

''Yeah!''

''Your height.'' replied Kuroko.

''…''

At first Kagami was speechless, but then the next second he burst out laughing, ''Hahahahahahaha!''

''Only this? Anything more?'' as he was laughing, he asked Kuroko.

Seeing Kagami is laughing now, Kuroko couldn't help but to tell Kagami this, ''You know... you are weird, usually when someone tells them they hate him or her they will be angry or sad…''

After listening to what Kuroko told him, Kagami then try his hardest to contain his laughter and walk towards where Kuroko is and patted his head lightly, still smiling he said, ''I am that weird to begin with, so let's be friends, kay?''

Upon feeling that Kagami's hand is touching is head, Kuroko couldn't help but to feel something. Although it was just a feathery pat, it was enough to let something that seems so close yet so far away awaken in Kuroko. In this moment, the feeling was too much for Kuroko to handle as he, himself couldn't stop his tears falling from his eyes.

Upon seeing Kuroko crying all of a sudden, Kagami just couldn't comprehend the sudden situation as he is trying his best to calm the other down. ''Eh! Why are you crying all of sudden? Did your hurt your sprained ankle again?''

But all this couldn't reach Kuroko as he is now in his own train of thoughts… _Why am I crying again? What made me… and what is that just now…_

Meanwhile, a certain red head is sitting in his office, deep in his thoughts and then he muttered something out from his mouth, ''No matter how many times I remember him, he is still that interesting.'' after that he finish his mutterings, a small smirk appeared on his mouth.

_**~End of Chapter Three~**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Yet another chapter ends! Guess what! The romance is building up!_

_Why does Kuroko cry when he is being touched by Kagami? What is that that is awaken in Kuroko? What is Akashi planning? 0.o_

_Well that being said, truth to be told, these days I am always thinking about what kind of scene should I add into the romantic part of the story. (IT WAS HARD! ARGGGGHHH!)_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all hamming next chap! :D_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	5. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (4)

_Hello, fellow readers! Sorry for the late chapter!_

_As you can see from the previous chapter, the romance of the three is building up!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Fourth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, the easiest decision are the most complicated and difficult one… **_

''Hey! What are you crying for, huh?'' okay, so now Kuroko is officially freaking Kagami out as no matter how he try to calm him down, Kuroko's tears just won't freaking stop.

Still in trance, Kuroko stood still there without blinking his eyes as the tears keep flowing down non-stop. This made Kagami think, _is he a living human who had an auto-fountain feature?_

Quickly he snap out of his ridiculous thoughts and continue to calm the human fountain that is standing there like a goddamn statue, lifeless.

He heard something, someone is trying to calm him down and tried his best to respond, but his body just doesn't listen to him._ Screw my body! Move!_

*tak! tak! tak!* _Damn!_ _This is bad, someone's coming. _Upon hearing footsteps are getting closer to where they are, Kagami mentally cursed. _I better hide him for a while, but where…_

Too late while he was trying to find a place to hide the human fountain, the owner of those footsteps had reach to where they are. Without a choice, Kagami was forced to slam Kuroko onto one of the bookshelves and cover his whole form with his bigger one's.

The force the had inflicted towards Kuroko during Kagami's action was enough to give Kuroko to snap out of his trance state. His tears too, had stop by shock that he received just now.

Once Kuroko had snap out and is trying to understand his situation and in front him was a broad, wide chest enough to cover his whole being and slowly looking up… _Eh! Isn't that Kagami-san, who is he talking to? _

''…-shacho! Please excuse us, we really have no idea you are here.''

Still covering Kuroko while facing the workers, Kagami replies, ''Oh! If that's the case could you please take your leave.''

''Ah! Okay! Okay! I am so sorry that we had interrupt you.'' after apologizing, the workers finally take their leave.

Feeling somewhat relieve and almost forgotten Kuroko's presence, Kagami drop his head, with his eyes shut and let out a huge sigh, ''Whew… That was close.''

Due to that fact that his eyes are shut, so he doesn't realize how close his face was with Kuroko's, their foreheads almost touching… Kuroko, who have been opening his eyes ever since… _Wha! The face, his face, too close! _Feeling his heart beat faster now.

Kagami, who had been closing his eyes, finally opens them and in front of him was a pair of topaz orbs, looking at him while a faint of blush tainted his pale complexion. Absorbing the scene in his mind, he…_ Adorable. Cute. Too cute! _was all he manage to form in his mind right now. Without him realizing it, his heart too, pick up the pace.

And as if the time had stopped for them, they continue to look at each other in the eyes as if both of them had been enchanted.

*pak!* It seems like the file that Kuroko had been holding up until now just slip right through his clutches and is now on the floor. Hearing the sound of the file dropping on to the ground, they finally snap out of the moment that had caught them.

After they had snap out of the moment, both of them simultaneously averted their gazes away from each other, both of them then again simultaneously gone into their own thought.

_W-what's that? Why is my heart is pounding so fast? Why… Wait a minute, Kuroko Tetsuya! You got to get the hang of yourself. _As Kuroko is thinking stuffs in his head, he quickly pick up the file that he dropped.

At the other side… _What the heck was I thinking! Did I just think that he is cute? Adorable? Holy shit! Damn my heart! Calm down! _As Kagami was thinking his own stuffs in his head he cover his mouth with his hand, still not believing what just happened.

After a few second of awkwardness, Kagami finally cleared his throat and speaks up, ''ErHmm… S-so your t-tears had finally stop, e-eh.''

''Mmm… Ah! It seems so.'' after Kuroko had replied, once again they fall into awkwardness… one of them suddenly feel the floor is more interesting and the other is suddenly interested in bookshelves.

Another few second had pass and once again, it was Kagami who speaks up, ''Erm… Did I hurt you anywhere? Why did cry just now?''

Upon hearing the question that Kagami had offered, Kuroko replies, ''You didn't hurt me at all and I don't have any particular reason why I cried.''

''Hah?! You don't have any particular reason and yet you cry?'' now Kagami is practically confirm about his 'auto-human fountain' thoughts.

Sensing something, Kuroko then blurted out something, ''I am not an auto-human fountain. So please refrain from thinking so…''

''Wha… How did you know that!'' realizing Kuroko had read his thoughts, Kagami is now shocked.

''No idea, but I just know it.'' answered Kuroko, deadpanned.

Feeling defeated, Kagami let out a sigh, ''Fine then, as a compensation for slamming you against the bookshelves, I will treat you something, come!'' Without further thinking, Kagami just grabbed Kuroko's hand and with high speed, exited the archive and before Kuroko knows they had arrived at the company's cafeteria.

''Okay! What did you want? Just tell me. '' ordered Kagami.

''Well if you said so… then do you have any vanilla shakes?'' inquired Kuroko, his eyes are sparkling now.

''Vanilla shakes? Of all the choice, why vanilla shakes? Why not beefsteaks? _Katsudon*_?''

''Nope, no thanks. Vanilla shake is just fine and I like vanilla shake, could you please order me a vanilla shake?'' feeling impatient now, and is starting to pester Kagami is no other than Kuroko himself, his usual deadpanned eyes are now full with sparkly diamonds.

''Okay! Okay! You don't have to push me, Argh!'' replied Kagami as he was getting push by an impatient Kuroko.

After getting an answer from Kagami, Kuroko finally stops his action and are now sitting at a table while waiting Kagami to come back as if a cute little puppy waiting for its master.

While Kuroko is waiting for Kagami's return, the scenes had change to where the receptionist are located.

A certain red-head had walk straight to the reception desk after entering through the front entrance. As the red-head are about to ask something, he immediately spot where Kuroko is and he excused himself and is walking towards Kuroko.

''Hi! We meet again, Kuroko-kun, or may I call you that?'' upon hearing his name, Kuroko quickly snap out of his excitement of getting his vanilla shake and look up to see who is the guest.

''Ah… Akashi-san… Why are you here?'' after finished checking the guest, he immediately ask the other purpose of being here.

''Oh. Nothing. Just come here to escape my boresome life in my company. Ah! How about you try and entertain me for a while.'' offered Akashi while smiling at Kuroko as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

After hearing Akashi's request or more like an order, Kuroko then ponders and while he was pondering, Kagami's voice could be heard from a distance.

''Kuroko! Here's your vanilla shake!'' and it snap Kuroko out of his ponderings as he is right now eyeing the vanilla shake that Kagami was holding.

Walking nearer to where Kuroko is, Kagami finally realize that they have another guest, an uninvited one for him. ''Why are you here, Akashi?''

After hearing Kagami's question, Akashi then turn his back around and answers, ''Oh! Guess who! It's Kagami! Oh, about your question, should I say I came here to visit your cute little new friend…''

After listening to Akashi's answer, Kagami almost squeeze the vanilla shake that he was holding.

Although it was a little gesture, but Kagami's action had been caught by Akashi as there was a smirk coming out of his mouth. After seeing Akashi's smirk, Kagami know that he had fallen to Akashi's taunt and quickly he regained his composure.

After returning to his usual self, Kagami sat down beside Kuroko while give him his vanilla shake and there Kuroko goes to his heaven as he is now solely concentrating on his shake.

While Kuroko is enjoying his beverage, on the other hand, two red heads are now staring intently at each other…

''Hey, isn't that Kagami-shacho and Akashi-shacho, kyaaaa!'' squeaked someone.

''Oh my god, they are so dazzling!''

''But, there is someone who is sitting beside them, right. Although he was hard to notice…''

Ignoring those background chatterings, Kagami and Akashi continue to looking at each other with gazes that kills.

''What are your purpose?'' initiated Kagami.

''I said it was nothing, right. My sole purpose is to come and see Kuroko-kun here.'' After hearing Kagami's question, Akashi replies with a smirk.

''Don't fuck with me! Do you think that I will believe your simple reason?'' counters Kagami while throwing another question.

''Who knows. Maybe you will actually believe it with your simple mind.'' as Akashi answers, his smirk is getting bigger.

''Oh, really? Too bad for you that I never believed it.'' realizing Akashi is trying to lure him into something, Kagami quickly drop his temper.

''That's good. That means an ape actually had evolved into a proper human.''

''Screw that! What's your problem, huh?'' without caring much about the insults that Akashi had thrown in his direction, Kagami continues to pursue the purpose of Akashi begin here.

''As I said just now I have taken an interest in Kuroko-kun here, and I just want to know more about him, so is there any problem?

Upon hearing to the sentences that Akashi had uttered, Kuroko's finally take his attention away from his shake and face Akashi while question him…

''Excuse me, did you just said you are interested in me? Why? I am not that interesting.''

''Oh, really. In my opinion, you are interesting enough and that is enough to make me want to mess with you.'' answers Akashi with a tad-bit of sexy tone while running his eyes towards Kagami's direction to see his reaction.

Upon hearing Akashi's replies, Kuroko became speechless and Kagami take this chance to take over the conversation, ''Quit messing around! He is not your plaything and you know it, don't you.''

Ignoring Kagami, Akashi continue to talk with Kuroko, ''Ne… Kuroko-kun, how about we have a date in this incoming weekend?''

''Wha…'' still speechless is no other than Kuroko.

_Is he for real? Asking me out? _Still doubting the invitation, Kuroko decides to clear his doubts by asking Akashi.

''Are you for real? You, asking me out?'' asked Kuroko with his signature flat tone.

''Of course it's real! So do you wanna go out?''

''…''

Before Kuroko could reply, he made an unconscious gesture, that is by looking at Kagami's face and what he get is a face full of concern.

Upon seeing the concern look in Kagami's face, the answer that Kuroko had form just now and are ready to get out from his mouth had vanished away from his mind. So, once again he remained silent.

Realizing that he isn't going to get an answer from Kuroko, Akashi finally decides to let it go. After letting the conversation go, he realizes that there are more people gathering around to see what going on.

''Oops! Seems like we have gathered too much of an attention now… By the way, Kuroko-kun you don't have to answer so quickly, I can just give you a call, you see.''

''How did you know my number?'' wondered Kuroko.

After listening to Kuroko question, Akashi get up from his seat and fishes out a wallet and set it down in-front of Kuroko.

''It was yours, wasn't it? You left it in the car while we are on the way here.''

After seeing the wallet in-front of him, Kuroko checks his pocket and realize it was his wallet, all right.

''Thank you for returning it to me.''

''It was nothing.'' Replies Akashi with a smile.

After replying, Akashi continues, ''Well… it seems that it was time to leave and be back to my company…''

While saying this, Akashi move closer to where Kagami is and place his mouth to Kagami's ear and whisper something, *…I know that you are interested in him too, but think about your _failure _first before making a move.* after whispering, Kagami can fell Akashi is smirking by his neck.

This time Kagami was unable to counter Akashi's word, because deep down inside he know Akashi was speaking the truth, _how was I able to have Kuroko after what had happen at that time, huh? Am I stupid or what? _While still deep in thought, Akashi bode him and Kuroko farewell, but the farewell didn't reach Kagami ears.

After a few minutes of Akashi leaving the company, Kuroko finally speaks up and that snap Kagami out of his thoughts, ''Erm… Kagami-san, thank you for the treat today, but I need to get back to my office soon.''

After hearing to what Kuroko had said, Kagami replies, ''It's nothing actually, me treating you. And you don't have to go back to your office anymore.''

''Eh! Why?''

''Because it was your first day and your job is to only study the file that you just brought.''

''Oh I see, well if that's the case, did it mean that I can go home now?''

''Yup. Pretty much.'' replied Kagami.

''So… See you tomorrow.'' after replying, Kuroko stands up from his seat and there he leave the company too.

Seeing the back of Kuroko, Kagami sighed, '' I shouldn't have think about making a move towards him, maybe just friends? Haha… Who knows…'' and he, too take his leave.

Upon reaching his house, Kuroko quickly set down his things and is about to start studying the thick file that he borrowed…

*Brrr…Brrr…**the other self by granrodeo plays* upon hearing his phone, Kuroko set down the file that he was holding and pick up his phone and on the screen was an unknown caller.

Touching the _Accept_ button, he put the phone by his ear, ''Hello… may I know who is calling?''

''Ah, don't tell me you have forgotten me.'' A voice that is familiar to Kuroko appeared at the other side of his phone.

_Eh! This voice it was familiar… Who was it? _Trying hard to guess, but no matter how hard he guess it was no good as he finally gave up…

''Erm… sorry but who are you?'' after apologizing he asked again.

''Fine then. It's Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou. Please don't forget it, 'kay.'' Finally the caller revealed his identity.

''Oh. Okay. May I know what is your purpose for calling me.''

''It was about the date we had talk just now in the cafeteria, I am actually serious about it, you know.'' Replied Akashi in a serious tone.

Upon listening to Akashi's word, Kuroko yet again fall into his thoughts, but the other side of the phone didn't give him the chance to think further.

''So, what's your answer? You know what, if you accept my invitation, I might as well tell you something regarding Kagami… I know that you are interested as I noticed you actually look curious when I whispered into Kagami's ear just now.'' offered Akashi so very generously.

After hearing what Akashi had said, Kuroko almost accept Akashi's invitation, almost. Before he open his mouth to accept, Kagami's concern face just suddenly flash across his mind and he decide to think again.

After thinking, he replies… ''Akashi-san, how about let me think this over, there are still 3 days left before the weekend, right?''

Upon hearing Kuroko's answer, Akashi replies with an unsatisfied tone, '' Ah, too bad then, and just when I am thinking if you accept my invitation now, I did be able to tell you more…''

Okay, that certainly got him hooked. That offer was like someone is giving him a double-size vanilla shake and this time Kuroko accepts Akashi invitation without further thoughts.

''Fine then, if that's what you want, I will go out with you this weekend.''

Feeling victorious, Akashi replies, ''So, you finally accepts it. Well… let's meet until then.'' After that, after the two of them had exchanged 'good-bye's, they finally end the call.

Staring at the phone after the conversation had ended, Kuroko thought, _Ah… Why do I feel uncertain now? It was like something is about to happen… Is it really the right decision to accept the invitation… ah… no point thinking such thing now as I already accept it. _After that he goes back to study the file that he was holding…

At the same time, in Akashi's company… _Ah. The two of them sure are easy to manipulate and they sure are interesting. Maybe I will toy with them a little longer to fend off my boresome life. _As Akashi is thinking, an evil smirk crept up his mouth.

Meanwhile, on the way to Kagami's office… _Kuroko-kun, how about we have a date in this incoming weekend? _''Tch!'' _Hope that he wasn't going to accept that damn Akashi invitation… Still, if he wants to, it's not like I have the rights to stop him… _''Damn it!''

After Kagami had mentally wished that Kuroko will not accept Akashi's invitation, he punched the nearby wall as he cursed.

_**~End of Chapter Four~**_

* * *

**GLOSSARY :  
**1\. _katsudon_ : _**A popular Japanese food, a bowl of rice topped with a deep-fried pork cutlet, egg, and condiments.**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Yet again, sorry for late chapter. Due to my exam, I need to neglect the story for about a week, HONTOU NI GOMENASAI!  
_

_As you all can see… the sparks between these three is getting more and more intense. So, what are Kagami's secret? What are Akashi plotting? What will happen to Kuroko? 0.o_

_In my next chapter, I am going to move on to my next OTP, that means another story is about to be revealed! XD_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all cracking next chap! :)  
_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	6. A Healing Promise (1)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_As revealed from the previous chapter, this is gonna be the story about one of my another OTPs. (Any further details, please look at the author's note below…)_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Fifth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, a promise will heal a wound that seems impossible to mend…**_

_*Attention! Attention! Passengers who have just came in from Airline A350 please exit by using gate No. 5…* _

When the informant of the airport is informing through the speakers, a certain young man appeared in front of gate No.5 and after he exited it, and after walking further away from the gate, he halted himself to a stop and take a full stretch…

''Ah… finally I am back to my hometown.'' after he had finished his sentence, he continue to pull his luggage to a nearby bench and after he had taken his seat, he fishes out his phone to call someone…

After a brief conversation, he ended the call and continue to sit on the bench for a while, suddenly…

''Hey! Himuro-kun!''

''Ah! Wei Liu! It's been a long time, eh.''

After running to where Himuro is, Wei Liu panted heavily and continue… ''Yeah! It's been a long time since we have met, so how was your life when you are in America?''

''Erm… how should I put it? Fine? Good? Amazing? Who knows. Hahaha.'' as Himuro is answering Liu's question, he finally stands up and now they are taking their leave from the airport.

Feeling defeated, Liu sighed and decide to change the subject, ''So, do you have the recommendation letter?''

''Yeah! Of course, I have got it.'' Now Himuro is loading the booth of Liu's car with his luggage…

After shutting down the booth, the two of them finally get into the car and their conversation continues…

''So, do you want me to bring you to the Academy now?'' asked Liu.

''Nope, right now I just wanted to get back to my home and have a rest first. You know… meeting with people when you are actually feeling tired is not good thing.'' Himuro said this with a smile.

''Well… if that's what you want, then I will send you home now.''

After that, Liu speeds up his car and finally they reach Himuro's home and after unloading Liu's car and exchange a few 'thank you's, Liu finally leave Himuro alone with his home.

After unlocking the door of his home, Himuro pulls his luggage in and after staring it for awhile he finally mutters something for himself, ''Guess I have a cleaning job to do.''

After setting down and unpacking his belongings, he starts to clean his home and after an hour or two, he finally finished his cleaning job and are now, entering the bathroom to clean himself. After cleaning himself, he approaches his bed and after sitting down, he took out something from the drawer that are near his bed and take a look at it.

_Well… Guess tomorrow will be another busy day… _as he was thinking, he finally fall into a deep slumber.

*NEXT DAY*

*beep beep beep*

''Urgh…'' Upon listening to the alarm clock, Himuro wakes up as he stretches out his hand to shut the alarm clock.

*beep be-*

Sitting up, Himuro then stretches his whole body to relax the muscles of his body. After that he sprang up from his bed and clean himself, after changing into his casual clothes he fishes grabbed his phone and call someone…

''Hello, Liu. I am all ready, you can come and fetch me.''

And the other side of the phone answered, '' 'kay, be there in a few minutes.''

After a few minutes, Liu reaches Himuro's home and after Himuro had entered the car, Liu sped his car to their destination.

The journey had take about 45 minutes as they stopped by a café to had some breakfast.

Upon reaching their destination, Himuro exited the car as well as Liu.

''Wow!'' Himuro couldn't help but to admire the building that are standing in-front of him. It's a building with a western style, the wall painted white, with silver pillars and golden window panel and lastly a silver banner could be seen in-front of the building.

_Heh… So this is the Easter Academy that sensei* have been telling me all the time, not bad._

As he was thinking, Liu had already walked in-front of him and are urging to hurry up.

Following Liu's direction, Himuro finally reaches the principal's office.

''So, I am afraid you are all on your own now, and should I wait you here or should I just get go to the staff room myself?''

''Staff room? Oh, sorry. I keep forgetting the fact that you are working here too, eh. Never mind me, I can deal this my own, please go on ahead.'' assured Himuro with a smile.

''Okay then, good luck.'' after wishing Himuro luck, Liu took his leave.

'_kay, here I go! _and he pushed opened the door and in-front of him, stood an old man, about in his 60s or something. His back still facing Himuro and his face is still gazing outside of the window, acting all melancholic.

Feeling the fact that the old man did not notice his presence, Himuro then proceed to knocked on the door and that do the trick, as the old man snap out of his deep thoughts…

''Ah… Name your business! Gentleman! OH!'' After snapping out of his trance, the old man just did a 180 degree personality change, as he now is spinning like a ridiculous ballerina while saying all this.

After witnessing all this, Himuro couldn't help but to let a few sweat droplets appeared on his head as he managed a perfect gentleman smile. ''Erm… Are you perhaps the Sir Michael that my sensei, Sir Burgess had spoken off?''

Upon listening to Himuro question, the old man suddenly stop spinning and stand straight like a toy soldier and bowed gracefully as he answered Himuro, ''Oooohhhhhh! How disgraceful of me for not introducing myself first. Yes, I am Sir Michael, Sir Michael Frevor the III, please to meet you, gentleman.''

After hearing the revelation of the old man's identity, now as known as Sir Michael, Himuro quickly fishes out a letter out of his bag and handed it to Sir Michael. Receiving the letter, Sir Michael quickly tore open the letter and look at the content.

After reading the letter, ''Seems like Burgess had spoken highly of you. Very well, you may start to work here as a teacher of this Academy, as you may already know what our Academy is all about, right?''

Still smiling, ''Yeah… about producing the best patissiere in the world.''

''Yeah, is all you have said just now, the Easter Academy had been producing the best patissiere that can produce high quality dessert no matter in a small café or a big, high class restaurant…'' after saying all that, Sir Michael contiunues, ''…and as I have seen the recommendation letter that you have brought to me and I can assume that you are capable of becoming a teacher that can shape your future students into what we hoped.''

''Thank you for your generous compliment.''

''You're welcome, gentleman.''

''So, where should I start?''

''This is the information that you may need, and you may visit the staff room and introduce yourself first. After that you may start to look around our school so that you could adapt yourself in this new environment.'' After handing those information to Himuro, Sir Michael instantaneously picked up a few suggestion.

''Very well then, I hope I will be able to keep up to your expectations.'' as he said that, Himuro take his leave.

''Me too, gentleman.''

After leaving the principal office, Himuro straight away head to the staff room as he just received a school map form the principal. Reaching the staff room, the one that took the initiative to greet him was no other than Liu…

''I see that you have successfully entered the staffs of this academy, eh. Well, congratulation!'' After Liu had finished congratulating Himuro, the other staffs that are in the same room stands up and give him a clap.

''Hello, nice to meet you, I am Shinoda-san.''

''Yo, it sure was great to meet you, I am Wakuzu-kun.''

''Hi, I am Kensuke Fukui and welcome.''

After hearing all those 'welcome's, Himuro couldn't help but to thank all of them.

''Hey, Himuro! Your place is next to Fukui-kun here and want me to show you around at the academy?'' offered Liu after the welcoming party had over.

''Nope. I think you should continue your job here. I will walk around myself to know more about the academy. By the way, I had got myself a map of it.'' replied Himuro.

'' 'kay, if you said so, be careful.''

''I will.'' after getting the assurance look of Liu's, Himuro turn his body around and take his leave from the staff room.

Looking at the map of the academy, Himuro thought by himself, _Hmm… where to go first. The auditorium? The classrooms? Or the culinary room? Hmm… _After pondering for a while… _Maybe I will try out the classrooms first, which is class that I am about to attend…_

After searching for a specific class on the map, Himuro raises his legs and are walking to search for the classroom.

After leaving the staffs building, Himuro then forward his steps towards the students building and the journey take about 10 to 15 minutes. Arriving at the students building, he take a big breath and enters.

In front of him, students that came from a lot of different races are walking or rushing here and there, each of them busy with their own business, but after he enters the building, all the student who are immersed in their business, are now looking at his direction…

''Oh my gosh! Such a hottie.'' stated female student A.

''Who the hell is he?'' wondered male student A.

''Yeah, who is this hottie? Is he new student?'' questioned female student B.

''But… even he is a hottie, I still think his hot-ness can't compare to our school's chairman. By the way, I hear he is coming today to visit the academy.'' stated female student A.

Upon hearing all those chit-chatters that are harmonizing in-front of him, Himuro couldn't help but to smile at all of them, and unintentionally he had used his perfect smile…

''Kya! His smile, his smile, his smile!''

''So, dreamy!''

Without paying any more attention to all those female students, Himuro quickly search for the classes that he is about to attend in the future and when he is done he swiftly exited the student building, while all the students, especially female student are going frenzy about the newfound hottie material that might become a topic among student for a long time.

_Whew. What a bunch! Well… next is the auditorium, then the garden, the plantation area and last but not least the culinary building, eh._

After listing out the places that he wanted to visit in his mind, he quickly move himself to visit those places. His tour that includes the auditorium, the garden and the plantation area take him almost 2 hours.

After 2 hours, he finally reach his final destination, the culinary building. _Hmm… why does it seems so quiet, weren't this school is all about culinary arts, mainly on sweets? Wait! I remembered… Liu had tell me that the practical lessons usual starts at the evening… So, the time right now is… _Looking at his watch, _…ah! It was only 3 p.m. No wonder. _

Walking around the culinary building, which had 4 floors, Himuro spotted a door which is left opened, _It's opened, should I go inside? Fine… Let's go. _Walking towards the door, he then enters the building_. Wow! What a view. Cooking utensils that are all in complete sets in every counters… _More walking, _… Hmm… how about I take the lift to go to the second floor. _Upon reaching the second floor, _So each floor had 8 room and those 8 rooms, each have 9 counters, eh. So, altogether is 288 counters, wow._

After getting amused by the number of counters, once again he take the lift and down he goes to the first floor. Walking around again, he noticed another door made of steel that are placed at the back of the building. Pushing open the door,_ oh… so this is the ingredient room, eh. Wait! How about I make something, since I have nothing to do now and with so many free spaces and ingredients…_

Without further thinking, he grabbed something in the ingredient room and after placing them on one of the counters he gets out of the building to pick some fruits at the plantation area and once he is back, he startto do his job in an autopilot mode.

_Okay, here I go. Clean the ingredients… mix the batter… prepare the toppings… preheat the oven… insert the batter in the oven… okay, while the cake is being prepared… prepare the fruits… mix the cream…_

While he was immersed in his job, he didn't noticed that someone is passing by the culinary building that he was in.

*Ding!*_Okay the cake's done. _After getting the cake out he left it on the counter for the cake to cool down… and little do he know that the aroma that came from the cake is successful luring a certain someone.

_Hmm… what's this smell. It smells like a tropical fruit cake, a wonderful one. Maybe I should follow the scent… or am I hallucinating._

''Okamura-san, do you smell something?''

''Nothing, I smell nothing. Are you craving more snacks? Are you getting hungry again that you would go hallucinate some smell that doesn't exist, Murasakibara-san?'' answered Okamura.

''Hmm… but I am sure that I smelled something… Ah! Here came the smell again!'' sniffing again, this time Murasakibara threw away the thoughts about him hallucinating.

''Okamura-san, you go on ahead. I am so gonna hunt down the origin of this smell.'' after telling Okamura his orders and without bothering to care about anything, he left Okamura in the dust.

''There he goes, again. Leaving me this poor man alone, hope that he will remember that he has a speech later in the assembly ground.'' sighed Okamura while looking at the back of Murasakibara getting further and further away.

More sniffing… _Hmm… It should be this way. The smell is getting strong here._

Finally the cake had cooled down to an extent that Himuro could apply the cream that he prepared just now. _Okay now I just got to split the cake in half and apply the cream and cover the whole cake with the cream and finally the fruits for the final toppings. _

After giving himself an order, he immediately restart his job.

_Okay now I just got to use the remaining cream to cover the cake… _and there he starts to apply the cream on the cake as he spins the round plate to balance the cream on the cake.

After several adjustment, _Done! Now for the fruits… _When he is arranging the fruits on top of the cake…

_Hmm… Finally found it! Oh. The culinary building. Hmm… gonna find out who is working inside._

Slowly and quietly, Murasakibara enters the building and what he see is a back of a man handling fruits on top of a cake…

_Ah… such gentle hands… it was like his hands are dancing on top of the cake… and what a finely balanced pure white cream… Ah… who is this guy… More importantly, I wanna have a taste of that cake right now this instant…_

Following his instinct, he quietly walk towards the back of the guy…

''Haah! Finally done!'' exclaimed Himuro as he is now looking at his cake with a satisfying look, but little do he know that that there is someone getting closer to him…

''Erm… excuse me.'' as Himuro is now cleaning the kitchen utensils that he had use just now, a sudden voice that appear behind him, made him drop a bowl into the sink. Due to his instinct, he quickly turn around and appear before him is a tall man with a purple hair, no less.

_Wow! Tall! More like a titan. _Due to Murasakibara's height, Himuro was rendered speechless.

After looking at the face of the guy that had his body turn around for the first time, Murasakibara is getting awestruck… _Waa… Beautiful! What a silky black hair! Oh. There is a mole under his exposed eye. _Upon staring at the beauty in-front of him, Murasakibara almost forgets about the cake business, almost.

After their staring competition, the one that snap out is Himuro as he initiated a questioned with a smile, ''May I know who are you?''

Still can't get out of his awestruck state is no other than Murasakibara himself, as he, _The way he smiles is so pretty. Oh! Did he just ask me who am I? _and he opens his mouth and reply, ''I am Murasakibara Atsushi, you?'' after answering Himuro's question his eyes are now focusing on the cake that is placed beside Himuro.

''I am Himuro Tatsuya…'' as he is introducing himself he realize that Murasakibara is eyeing the cake that he just made and he continues, ''do you perhaps, want to try out my cake?''

Himuro question made Murasakibara move his attention to himself, facing him, ''May I?''

''Yeah, go on.'' after getting the permission from Himuro, Murasakibara proceed to cut the cake and place it on a plate and after that a piece of the slice cake had gone down into his mouth…

Well… you see, Murasakibara Atsushi is a person that had a very high condition when it came to the matter of sweets and snacks, there is just only a handful of people that would satisfy his appetite and taste buds when it came to it. But, right now, at this moment…

_Wah… he feels like he is dying. Is that what you call an expression when people had seen heaven? _wondered Himuro after he saw the face that the tall guy in-front of him is making after gulping a piece of the fruit cake.

_Oh… What flavour! I am in heaven! The texture! The softness! It was all in balance! _Finally snapping out of his enjoyment, he then declared after pointing his finger towards the cake, ''This whole thing is mine!''

''Eh.'' Himuro was dumbstruck in his first time of the day…

Meanwhile… ''Damn the chairman, why isn't he here yet, the speech is starting.'' cursed Okamura while wiping away some sweats on his forehead.

_**~End of Chapter Five~**_

* * *

**GLOSSARY : **

1\. _sensei _: _**teacher or tutor**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_I am so sorry for another late chapter, my semester exam is around the corner so I might slow down my pace on my story. GOMENE! _

_So, another story is being revealed. How will it goes? How will the relationship of the two goes? Stay tuned. :-)_

_In my story Scheme, Mistake, Memories and Love (Well, I will call it Project SMML for now), it consists 7 stories. And the stories are all stand-alone story which have their own respective story and they connects each other in a lot of ways._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all smashing next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	7. A Healing Promise (2)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_As you can see from the previous chapter, the story of my second OTP is finally moving…_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Sixth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, things just seems kind of get out of our own grasp…**_

_What did this man just say? This whole thing is mine? _As he is trying to find out what just happened, the huge man in-front of him already finished his first slice of cake and are already proceeding himself to the second piece, when the huge man are now cutting another piece for himself…

''Wait. Please wait for a moment.'' And that earned the attention of the huge guy as he was now facing him, the fork still in his mouth.

''Yuuh, wuhdoyuwan?'' the huge purple man finally responded.

''Excuse me. I did not understand what are saying right now, could you please take out that fork first?'' stated Himuro full of gentleness.

Upon listening to Himuro's request, Murasakibara took out the fork that looks like he did been trying to chew up until now and repeat his question once again, ''What I mean is what do you want by calling me to wait?''

''Oh. I just wanted to make sure what you mean by saying the 'This whole thing is mine'.''

''Oh what I mean is that this whole cake is mine now, no one, nobody is going to take away from me.'' explained Murasakibara all high and mighty as if this is the most natural thing in the world. As he was explaining he once again pointed his long finger towards the cake.

Finally understanding the situation, Himuro had no choice but to make a deep sigh. ''Hah… but you know, this cake is mine, I made it so at least let me try it once, okay?'' yet again Himuro finished his sentence with his unintentional perfect smile.

Upon seeing Himuro smile, Murasakibara suddenly felt his heart melting a bit and reluctantly he, ''Oh… okay. I guess you can have it, but just a piece, okay? Promise?''

Seeing the sight of a huge purple haired man with a pair of now almost puppy eyes made Himuro's heart screamed _KAWAII*_, but he decide to ignore it and once again he sigh and, ''Fine, just a piece and you can have the whole thing.''

Still looking at Himuro suspiciously after hearing his answer, Murasakibara yet again blurted out something, ''Really? If yes, then pinky-swear.'' And he held out his pinky finger and waited Himuro to hook it.

Feeling defeated, Himuro had no choice but to hook his finger with Murasakibara and after this whole pinky-swearing business, Murasakibara suddenly jumped happily, which scares Himuro a bit.

''Yay! It's mine. Woohoo!'' without bothering Murasakibara longer, Himuro proceed to cut himself a piece of his cake and are right now enjoying his time with Murasakibara by his side.

''By the way, what are you doing in this academy? Are you a student or what? Never see you before.'' Questioned Murasakibara as he gulps down another piece of cake.

''Erm… I am not a student of this school, I am a new teacher of this academy you see…'' answered Himuro.

''No wonder… after tasting this _treasure… _I kind of doubt that you are a student, because there is no way a student in this academy will have this level of skills as far as I know for my standards.'' stated Murasakibara.

After hearing what Murasakibara had said, he was now seriously wondering what is the huge guy identity. Wanting to know more, Himuro proceed to questions Murasakibara, '' You seem like you know this academy well, may I know who are you or what are you to this academy?''

Raising his eyebrows after listening to Himuro question, he decided to answer the question but is intervene by the loud speakers of the academy, ''Actually, I am…'' ''Attention! Fellow Easter Academy residents, due to a sudden emergency meeting, all of you are summoned to the assembly ground this instant. Well, that's it. Signing off.''

After hearing the information coming from the loud speakers, Murasakibara suddenly sprang up from his chair, ''Oh no! I forgot I have something to do.''

After that he proceed to leave the culinary building, but no before leaving a message to Himuro, ''Erm… sorry for the suddenness, but could you help me refrigerate the cake, I will come back and take it, thank you.''

Once again Himuro is rendered speechless by Murasakibara's action. _What the… he just came in like a wrecking ball and then again leave me in the dust like a wrecking ball too…_

While he is in his thoughts, his phone suddenly rang. Upon hearing his phone, Himuro snaps out of his thoughts and are now fishing his phone out of his pocket. _Oh, it's Liu._

''What's up, Liu?'' asked Himuro.

''Don't you just listen to what the loud speakers had said?'' replied Liu.

''Yeah! I heard, so?''

''Don't 'so' me, please. And you better quickly go and meet me at the assembly ground now, because I just heard that the chairman of the school are coming today.''

''Eh. Even me as the new teacher is needed to be there?''

''Yeah. Of course.''

''Okay, meet you there. I'll be quick.'' after the brief conversation, they ended the call.

_Oops, better be quick. Wait, I better put this in the fridge first. _After putting the cake in the fridge and cleaning away the plates, he rushes out of the building.

*10 to 15 minutes later*

_Whew… finally reach. Hope that it haven't start yet. _As Himuro was silently hoping himself, he saw someone rushing to him.

''Ah! Liu, I am late?'' asked Himuro.

''Nope, you are not. But, be quick, it's starting soon.'' stated Liu as he is now guiding Himuro to the teacher's seat.

After finding a suitable seat, the both of them settled themselves and coincidently, the person who are sitting next to them are one of the teachers from their office, Kensuke Fukui.

''Yo, we meet again.'' as Fukui is greeting the both of them, he raises his hand to wave.

''Hi, if I have not forgotten, you are Kensuke-san, right?''

''Bingo, you got it right.''

''Actually there are something bothering me since this noon, everybody had been talking about the chairman of this school coming here, what is he like?'' asked Himuro.

''Hmm… how do I explain… He is a super tall guy for his age.'' answered Fukui.

''Is he young?'' questioned Himuro who is getting really curious now.

''Yeap. He is young if the rumours is right about him and I heard that he had quite a childish personality too, which doesn't suit his appearance. Well… that's all I can tell you about him, it's not like I had the chance to meet with him.'' replied Fukui.

''Oh. Never mind, it's been generous of you to tell me that much.'' even though Himuro said so himself, in the back of his mind he was still curious. _Hmm… Tall guy? Young in age? Childish? Well… I certainly had enough of tall guys today… _

''Hey, Himuro. It's starting.'' after hearing to what Liu told him, Himuro stands up as well as all the teachers and students and they begin to sing the national anthem…

After finish singing the national anthem and are back to their seats, the MC of the assembly took the stage and immediately she opens her mouth, ''Thank you for all of you to attend this sudden meeting, I hereby apologize to you all. As I believe some of you already know that the chairman is coming today and this is what this meeting is for. Without further ado, let's welcome the chairman to take the stage!''

After the MC had finished her speech, a loud applause could be heard as Himuro, too proceed to clap his hands. After what seems like a while, the applause are getting smaller, but there is no one coming to the stage.

''Weird. Why there is no one coming onto the stage?'' murmured someone in the background.

''Is this some sort of a mistake?''

''…'' and the murmuring continues.

Upon looking at the scenery of this blasphemy from behind the stage, Okamura was right now, officially sweating bullets. _Why hasn't he come yet?! What on earth…_

''Ah! Finally arrived! Okamura-san, am I late?'' asked Murasakibara who are panting a bit now.

''Where did you go?!'' Upon seeing Murasakibara, Okamura almost shouted.

''I tried to get here as fast as possible after hearing the loud speaker, but I kind of got lost in the middle of it, sorry.'' Explained Murasakibara.

''Okay. Now you are here and it's all good, quick, go on to the stage and finished what you came here for.'' urged Okamura.

After listening to what Okamura told him, Murasakibara quickly regained his composure and enters the stage.

Upon noticing someone had finally take the stage, the crowd that are once noisy had all turn their attention to the person that had taken the stage.

At the moment, after seeing the person that are standing on the stage, Himuro couldn't help but to opens his eyes wide. _Wasn't he the one who just ate my cake and childishly claimed the cake to be his, Murasakibara Atsushi!_

Even though Himuro had noticed him, but too bad Murasakibara did not noticed his presence as he begins his speech… ''Hello, it was nice to meet you all, I am the new chairman of this school, Murasakibara Atsushi. As the former chairman's son, I hereby declare that I will take his place from now on. As you are all probably wondering the reason of why I am here, right?''

Upon listening to what Murasakibara had said until now, Himuro begin to doubt that the man that he had met just now and the man who are standing on the stage right now are the same person. _Wha… where does all his childish personality gone to?_

Without waiting for any respond, he continues,''… The sole reason I am here is that I believe that every single one of you had heard about the incoming Annual Patisserie Festival, am I right?''

This time his question had earned him quite a respond from the crowd. ''Yes!''

Without caring the responds, he continues, ''With that, I am here to give you all the rules and regulations and as well the theme of the year and the awards for the winner.''

After he finishes his sentences, he began to recites the rules and regulations and after that he announced the theme of the year, ''…the theme of the year is Fruits.''

After that he continues to announce the awards, '' Last but not least, the awards. The winner of this festival will get himself a chance to study aboard at Italy to further their knowledge of sweets. I hope I had made myself clear and moreover I will be one of the judges that will judge your works. And here I end my speech, thank you all for your cooperation.''

With that, he had earned himself a big applause from the crowds and when he is about to leave the stage, he noticed someone from the crowds and forgetting the fact that his mouth is still facing the microphone, he…

''Hey! Himuro Tatsuya-san! Have you followed my request to keep the cake in the fridge? If yes, I am coming to receive it now.'' without caring the weird looks that the whole crowds are giving him, Murasakibara swiftly exited the stage.

''Hey! What's was that all about?'' wondered someone from the crowds.

''Weird... By the way, who is this Himuro Tatsuya, is he a new student or what?''

_Oh gods. Please kill me now… _As he was silently praying while lowering his head, a huge shadow came looming over him.

Feeling the room had suddenly turns darker, Himuro raises his head curiously, and there he meets Murasakibara's eyes, which are now sparkling. _Who the hell is this?_

Without allowing him to think further, Murasakibara grabbed his hand and there they goes, off gone from the universe.

''Hey! Wait a minute. Murasakibara-san!'' shouted Liu and Okamura, who seems to have tried to chase Murasakibara from the back stage, but to no avail.

Upon realizing someone is harmonizing the same thing, the two of them face each other for the first time. ''May I know who you are?'' asked both of them in the same timing again.

''That's not important now, we got rescue Himuro-san, he's getting kidnapped by the chairman.'' accused Liu.

''What! No way! There is no way chairman would do that.'' Upon hearing Liu's accusation, Okamura quickly corrects the other.

''Whatever. Let's chase after them first.'' After nodding their heads in agreement, both of them too rushes out of the assembly ground, while the situation inside of the hall is getting more and more heated.

Finally snapping out of his shock, Himuro realises he is currently travelling in a very high speed with someone pulling him along, finally found his voice, Himuro…

''Wa-wait! Why are you pulling me? Where are you taking me?'' after throwing out a bunch of question, the man in-front of him finally halted his movement and swiftly turn his body around.

''I told you just now, am l right?'' replied Murasakibara.

''And excuse me, m-may you please r-repeat it once again.'' panted Himuro.

''I told you that I am going to receive my cake from you.'' answered Murasakibara like it was a normal thing for him.

''Okay then, but you can tell me when you are off the stage just now, you don't have to tell me in that kind of way, now I will be the topic of this whole school.'' said Himuro with a scowl on his face.

As if he just realised his fault, he raises his eyebrows and bowed down completely and blurted out something, ''If I had offended you in some way, I apologize.'' and after that he raises his head once again with a pair of sparkly eyes, he look at Himuro once again, ''Well… if that's settled. Let's go then.''

Once again he was begin pulled by this overgrown baby, feeling defeated, he let Murasakibara have his way.

After few minutes… they had finally arrive at the culinary building…

Meanwhile… ''Your chairman sure has a fast legs, huh?'' said Liu as he was too finding traces of his friend.

''Yeah, it's good that you realize it.'' replied Okamura.

''Yeah, good for me to know that fast legs like that are good for doing kidnapping.'' accused Liu more.

''Hey, I told you that the chairman is not like that.'' countered Okamura.

''Then tell me, how was your holy chairman is like.''

''He…'' and there Okamura starts his describing.

Back to the culinary building, ''Nah. It's here. You satisfied.'' after wrapping the now half-a fruit cake, Himuro handed it to the impatient Murasakibara.

Looking at the wrapped cake, Murasakibara showed a confused look. ''Why are you wrapping it for me?''

''Why? Isn't that you are taking away the cake?'' said Himuro that almost rolls his eyes.

''Nope, I ain't taking it away. I am going to eat all of it here.'' As he is telling Himuro about his motive, once again he unwrap the cake and are now grabbing a plate, a fork and a knife, all ready to enjoy his treat again.

Upon looking at the sight of the overgrown baby who are now in his own heaven, Himuro had no other choice but to feel defeated.

30 minutes later, the cake is all in a process of getting digested. ''Whew… Amazing. Awesome. Just Fantastic. Thank you for the cake, Himuro Tatsuya-san. I hope I will be able to taste more of your treasures.''

''Uh… Thanks for your compliments, it was nothing.'' replied Himuro.

After Himuro's reply, suddenly there are two people rushing in the culinary building and they both shouted in unison, ''Finally found you!''

Upon seeing Liu's arrival, Himuro couldn't help but smile in relieve. ''Do you how worried I am, I thought you have been kidnapped by this giant.'' after more of his accusings, Liu pointing his finger towards Murasakibara.

''Hey! I have told you that a lot of times that it wasn't, right. Please deny that and justify yourself, chairman.''

''Oh. Of course I am not kidnapping him. We just came here to settle our promise.'' justified Murasakibara while facing Liu.

''Well… if you said so, then fine. Is he telling the truth, Himuro?'' asked Liu.

Upon hearing to what Liu's question, Himuro gave him a nod for confirmation.

''See, I tell you that chairman wasn't that kind of man who would kidnap.''

''Fine, I will believe in you for now.''

''…''

After a few more conversation, both parties finally part ways. After they had said their farewells…

''Whew… what a day. Himuro, I think I should get you home now, today is your first day, so no teaching yet.'' After hearing Liu's explanation, Himuro gave him a slight nod.

After 1 hour and 30 minutes, Himuro was back to his bed again, thinking about what had happened today at the academy and no matter how he just couldn't wipe the face of Murasakibara from his mind. ''That guy sure is weird, both childish and mature at the same time…'' and then he falls asleep.

Meanwhile, when he is asleep… ''Ahh… That's not good! The dessert today is not good at all!'' complained Murasakibara while the butlers and maids of his mansion are trying their hardest to please him, more like his taste buds as Okamura proceeds.

''Murasakibara-san, you usually had no problems with the dessert that our chefs made, why are suddenly like that?''

Suddenly realizing his own changes, Murasakibara began to think back of the cake that he had eaten today and the person who made it… _But I wanted something like that, when will I be able to taste it again, eh? Oh! I know what to do!_

*THE NEXT DAY*

While Himuro is walking in the hallway, all ready to enter his first classes, suddenly in-front of him, stands Murasakibara Atsushi, all high and mighty for all his glory sake.

Upon looking at the presence of Murasakibara, Himuro couldn't help but think. _Uh-oh! What did he want from me now…_

Upon seeing Himuro's arrival, Murasakibara pointed his finger towards his direction and announced, ''YOU, YES YOU! MURO-CHIN! FROM NOW ONWARDS, BE MY PERSONAL CONFECTIONER!''

But all he gets was a shocked Himuro who are now and only thinking one sentence in his mind. _Who says he was like a wrecking ball, he is a wrecking ball in my life…_

_**~End of Chapter Six~**_

* * *

**GLOSSARY : **

1\. _Kawaii : __**Cute or Adorable.**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To sweetsmasher : **__You! Yes you! What you wish might be a lot further away yet, cause you know the whole Tri-an-Guilty-Love business thingy… So, you might have to cough a lot more blood to get there… XD Just joking… By the way, thanks again for reviewing._

* * *

**Author's Note : **_There you go a speedy chapter to compensate the last two slow chaps, as well as the coming weeks, where I might neglect the story to prepare for my exam._

_Well… after re-read this chapter myself, it seems to myself like this was going to turn into a comedy ones, huh? But, that was not my plan! HAHAHAHA! Who knows! :D_

_Well as you can see, Murasakibara is literally a wrecking ball in Himuro's life… 0.o So, what will Himuro answer? Find out next chapter! XD_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all hitting next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	8. A Healing Promise (3)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_As you can see from the previous chapter, the story of Murasakibara and Himuro are slowly getting heated up._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Seventh Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, the happiest person turns out to be the saddest ones…**_

…_he is a wrecking ball in my life! _Feeling his blood that had been frozen by the shock just now began to boil, Himuro… _Screw that! Nobody, no one mess with my life!_

Upon looking at the frozen Himuro, Murasakibara suddenly slumped his shoulder in confusion and start to walk towards to where Himuro had become a statue, waving his hand in-front of Himuro's face… ''Hello, you there? I am speaking to you, please say yes.''

_What! You are telling me to say 'yes' to your ridiculous request, of course not, hell no… _After thinking all that by himself, he began to look around his surroundings, _Great! Now we are swarmed by a hundred pairs of curious eyes… _

After looking around he finally face Murasakibara, eye-to-eye, and the time seems to stop as all the students and teachers that are looking in their way are now anxiously waiting to see who is going to drop the bomb to all of this. Without further hesitation, Himuro decide he is going to drop the bomb, _I have gotta do this… _finally opening his mouth, Himuro answers Murasakibara's request, ''I am sorry, but no.'' and of course all hell broke loose.

After hearing to Himuro's answer, it was Murasakibara's turn to become a statue, but not before he slump his shoulder in utter disappointment.

As he was turning into a statue, a random student from a random class muttered something like this, ''How on earth! He dare to reject the chairman's request, who the hell is he?!''

And another one, ''Holy shit! What was in his head to be able to reject the chairman?!''

And another one, ''Wah… look at that, the president is turning to stone!''

Without even batting an eyelashes to Murasakibara, Himuro just walk past him and had entered his classes and all the students in that class had no choice but to look at Himuro with eyes full of wonders and horrors.

After setting down his things on the desk and without caring a little about the looks given to him, Himuro puts up his most sincere smile and announced, ''Well… my fellow students, class is about to start, please go back to your own seats.''

Upon seeing his smile, which is now considered as to be the most dangerous smile by the students, the student had no way to reject his request as they are now back to their seats and are now looking straight towards Himuro's direction.

Seeing all the student had taken their place, Himuro began to introduce himself… and meanwhile on the other side, Murasakibara is still in his statue-mode.

_What? Did I just hear a 'no'? No way! _As he was thinking this in his mind, he finally snaps out if his stoned state and are right now turning around to find his target of the day.

_Where does he gone to? There is no way that I am going to give up, no way! Not in-front of the treasures that came out of his hands… _

In the midst of his thoughts, he perks up his ears as he heard a voice coming out from one of the classes and immediately he recognize the owner of the voice as he is now walking to the class and are now standing in-front of it.

Without further thinking, he slides open the door and in-front of him stands Himuro that are still introducing himself.

''Muro-chin… please be my personal chef…'' said Murasakibara as he walks nearer towards Himuro.

Hearing his request, once again Himuro turn towards him and said, ''No! I don't want to.'' and they continue to stare at each other…

_Wha… Seriously who is he?! _

_Being able to reject the president's request twice?!_

_Wait! Two hotties facing and staring at each other… Is this some kind of BL romance drama or something, hmm… better take a picture…_

''Why?'' asked a so-very curious Murasakibara as he walks nearer to Himuro.

''This is because I just got a job as a teacher here and another reason is I just do not want to.'' reasoned Himuro.

''Then quit the job and become my chef…'' offered the so-very generous Murasakibara.

''No, means no. Never. And could you please leave, cause I am still in the class and the students are waiting.'' said Himuro firmly.

After hearing to Himuro's reply, Murasakibara felt that something in him snap, as he, ''No! I am not leaving…'' as he was speaking, he turn his head around to search for something.

''Ha-ah, found it.'' after that he walks to the back of the class, puzzling everyone of what he was trying to do.

''I am going to wait here until you finish.'' as he announce, he pointed at an empty table that had placed at the corner of the classroom.

That literally shocked the whole class, as the whole classroom are going gaga over the fact that the president are going to be in the same room with them as they are now running their mouths away.

As for Himuro, his only thoughts right now is only about… _What! You are kidding, right? He just sat down, so I guess not, huh. Fine, I guess I will just let him be, then… _and after finishing his thoughts, he immediately… ''Class! Please be silent.''

After that the whole class had calm down, Himuro finally continues his teachings as he was now telling the students to open their reference book and are explaining culinary methods to them.

If you readers thought that the class will move smoothly then you are wrong as in the middle of the class, Murasakibara keeps on waving hand signs towards Himuro telling him something like **Please… be… my… chef… **or something that will seriously make people misunderstand such as **Please… be… mine… **and of course all of these is in vain.

Feeling his plan had failed miserably as Himuro never even look at his direction, Murasakibara suddenly felt bored and not for long he had already snoring away in the class…

An hour later, the class finally ends and when Himuro is about to take his leave, suddenly in-front of him stood Murasakibara, all ready to commence his plans, but yet again Himuro just past by him and left him in the dust.

Without giving up, Murasakibara immediately chases after him…

_Hah… I hope he had given up, please don't pursue me any longer, I am not that worthy… _just when Himuro was thinking all that, once again the tall guy had reaches him and are now following him, no matter where he goes.

Finally back at the staff room, Himuro settled his things on the desk and immediately faces Fukui who is talking to him, ''Yes? What's is it?''

Feeling he had been noticed, Fukui repeats his question as he points towards Murasakibara who is now greeting the staffs, ''What I wanted to ask is, isn't that the president, why is he here?''

After he finishes his question, Liu who came out of nowhere and pursue the same topic.

''No idea.'' Is what Himuro answered.

''No idea?!'' exclaimed both Liu and Fukui.

''No way you are not!'' continued Fukui.

''I hereby agree, there is no way you are not related to this whole matter.'' agreed Liu.

''Why do you all said so?'' Himuro is now getting curious.

''Well duh… first of all, he followed you from your back. Next, it seems like he was trying to ask you something, but you are ignoring him. And lastly, now the main guy in our topic is now gazing and waving something to you, do you still wanna act like you don't know anything?'' reasoned Liu.

Upon hearing what Liu had said, Himuro couldn't help but to turn his back to have a gaze at the tall guy… _Okay… It's the truth… _and after that he turn his body back and…

''Okay. You win. Actually this afternoon when I am about to enter my class, he just came out of nowhere to block my path and tell me to become his personal chef.''

''And what's your answer?'' asked them both in unison.

''Of course, it's a no.'' after listening to Himuro's reply, Fukui just open his eyes and mouths as big as possible, while Liu is indifferent about it.

''What?! Listen here, Himuro-san, being able to let a household from the Murasakibara's to ever offer you a deal like that is a once in a million year thing, and yet you rejected it!'' exclaimed Fukui.

On the other hand… ''Himuro, I hereby agree that is a good thing for you to reject him.'' Liu's answered as he raises his hand to make a _good! _sign.

''Why did you said so, it makes no sense.'' countered Fukui, feeling ridiculous at Liu's comment.

''That is because if it comes to myself I would too reject a fast-legged kidnapper like him, and by the way we should respect his decision.''

After hearing to what Liu had commented, Fukui quickly gave Liu an understanding nod, ''Hmm… that make sense, although I don't actually get that kidnapper part, but it make sense about respecting Himuro's decision.''

''Thank you both for respecting me.'' Himuro smiled after hearing what both of them had agreed on.

On the other side… _Waa… He smiled again… but what's with that two people besides him, being able to make him smile like that. _Just when he was thinking in his head, he felt something stirs in his heart as he continues to stare at Himuro.

As he is touching his left-chest, where his heart reside he thought himself, _Hmm… what is this? Why do I feel like that? Ah! It stopped._

Curious at the sudden feeling, once again he look up towards Himuro, who is still smiling in the middle of his conversation and unconsciously in the back of mind, he thought…

_Stop smiling at them! _but of course, he, himself doesn't realize it.

_It had started again, the feeling… It was painful… But, why is it so painful…?_

Back to where Himuro is, ''Ah! The time is up, so sorry that I need to get into the next class now.'' stated Himuro while leaving his seat.

''What are you apologizing for?'' asked Fukui.

''For interrupting and cutting the conversation.'' replied Himuro.

''It's nothing, by the way good luck.'' answered Liu instead of Fukui.

''Okay, be right back.'' after saying this, Himuro proceed to leave the staff room, and of course sensing Himuro leaving, which had cut off his thoughts, Murasakibara too proceed to follow him.

Seeing the scene where Murasakibara is trailing behind Himuro, Fukui couldn't help but to comment, '' You know what, I seriously think that Himuro had gotten himself a mega problem, don't you agree.''

''Why do you said so?'' questioned Liu.

''Hmm… How to say, it like he will be getting a hell lots of attention and he doesn't seems like a person who likes that although he doesn't show it.'' answered Fukui while rubbing his chin.

''Yeah, he is a person who does not fancy being in the centre of attention, how did you know that?''

''Intuition.''

''Well you better sharpen the intuition of yours, cause it was accurate to the point of being scary.'' suggested Liu.

''Oh. Thanks for your suggestion. Well… let's see how it plays out, eh.'' commented Fukui.

''Yeah. Well let's see.'' and they are back to their business.

''Hey, wait up…'' said Murasakibara, still trailing behind Himuro.

Deciding to ignore him, Himuro continue his own journey without even bothering to give the poor tall guy behind him an answer, but…

''Hey! It's the president! Oh my god, what is he doing here?'' exclaimed student A

''Yeah, now you have stated it, what is he doing here and who is that guy that the president had been following around?'' pointed student B.

''Don't you know?! According to the rumour, his name is Himuro Tatsuya, a new teacher at this school.'' answered student A

''Oh I see… but why is the president following him?'' questioned student C.

''Hmm… apparently yesterday at the grand assembly, the president seems to tell him something like getting a cake from him, this is only what I know.'' replied student A.

''But from what I've heard is that Himuro-sensei is the one that wanted to try out the sweets that the president made.'' stated student D.

''No way…'' declined student A.

…and the ramblings and mumblings goes on and on about everywhere the two of them had pass by.

_Oh crap… it's seems like my name has been known throughout the whole academy, now my peaceful life is ruined. _Thought Himuro mentally.

''Hey… wait up…'' a sound that had been repeating behind Himuro's that seems to have no effect on him at first, finally let Himuro snapped as he…

_How long does he intend to follow me? I have already gave him an answer. What a persistent guy, but if I keep on ignoring him, he did probably follow me the whole day or even stalk me in the future. Fine, I got to make this clear between us, or it's a now or never._

_And it seems like we have left the buildings, so there is no one, so let's do it._

After deciding that, Himuro finally turn around and face the tall guy, all serious-looking.

Upon seeing him reacting, Murasakibara gloomy face immediately lights up, ''Ah… finally. You have reacted to my callings, eh. So, have you finally going to accept my offer?''

''MmmHmm…'' after clearing his throat, Himuro continues, ''…Murasakibara-san, I am really happy that you are giving me this opportunity, but as I said just now I just want to work here as a normal teacher, so the answer is still a no, I am so sorry that I ruined the chances that give me.'' after he finishes, he take a deep bow towards Murasakibara.

After receiving the answer that came from Himuro, Murasakibara's lighten-up face immediately had the lights taken away from it, as he slumped his shoulder, preparing to give up, ''Okay… If you said so… Hmm… Ah-ha! Let's exchange phone number, then.''

While he was relieve when the tall guy in-front of him had given up, the sudden request from Murasakibara made him raise his eyebrows with curiosity, ''Exchange phone numbers? Why do you want that?''

''Why? Don't tell me this is prohibited too…'' said Murasakibara while boring his eyes into Himuro's.

''No, it's not, but I need to know the reason.'' replied Himuro.

''Mmm… not telling. Just tell me what's your number and I will tell you the reason.'' After thinking all this over, Murasakibara declined Himuro's request of wanting to know the reason and are now pestering Himuro.

_I guess it was safe to give him, he doesn't seems like a bad person… _Feeling defeated, Himuro finally gave in and exchange his phone number with Murasakibara.

After getting Himuro's number, ''Yay! Muro-chin number _getto_! Now I can call him whenever I wanted when I am in need of his treasures!''

Upon hearing to Murasakibara's purpose, Himuro suddenly feel like fainting as he thought to himself… _Isn't that even worse than the first request of his, I regret! I regret for giving away my number to him. I REGRET IT! _

Feeling his blood again, Himuro immediately walks away, leaving Murasakibara alone again.

Upon seeing Himuro leaving, Murasakibara started to chase after him again…

''Hey! Wait!'' shouted Murasakibara.

Without even the slightest thought of turning back, Himuro quicken his pace, and behind him Murasakibara too, quicken his pace while still telling the man in-front of him to wait.

''I say wai-puh!'' apparently he had bumped into Himuro who had suddenly stop his movement and are now hiding behind a building and gazing into something.

Feeling curious, he begin to ask what's wrong, but when his first word came out, his mouth had been covered by Himuro's hand while being told to shut up.

After shutting up the tall guy, once again Himuro concentrate and it seems like he is listening to something as he was fishing out something in his pocket…

''…ease. Please stop it! Don't. Ah.'' came a sobbing voice out of somewhere.

''You want us to stop? In your dreams, you filthy gay bastard!'' replied another more hoarse voice.

*slap**thud**puh*

''P-please s-s-stop i-it, I-I b-beg yo-you.'' begged the sobbing one.

''You want us to stop… Fine then, how about you present your body as a compensation. Guys, tear away his clothes, if you do, you will also get a taste of his lewd body.'' announced the hoarse voice.

And without giving him a slightest chance to escape, Himuro felt like he had heard sound like fabric being tore away, and that made his whole body tremble slightly but surely, but he quickly returned to his ownself… _No! If this continues… then…_

It as if a natural reflexes, Himuro immediately come out from the hiding and what he saw is three guys who are man-handling another guy who are half-naked, sobbing out of his life. _I must safe that guy…_

Without thinking further he threw away the thing that he had been holding and straight away, he rushes towards the bullies and are now brawling away.

Upon seeing what Himuro had just thrown in his direction, he picked up the thing and after looking at the content, Murasakibara too, rushes to where Himuro is and what he saw is a guy had taken the opportunity to sneak behind of Himuro, hand holding a brick when Himuro is busy with the other bullies.

Feeling the danger, Murasakibara immediately warns Himuro but it was too late as the guy from behind had landed the brick in Himuro head.

*Thud* ''Ah!'' _What's this, painful… feeling tired… _as he was thinking he use his hands to touch the back of his head… _Why does it feel moist? _After seeing of what had stained his hand… _Blood! My blood! Shit! Feeling so drowsy…_

On the other side, upon seeing the bleeding Himuro, who are now unsteady with his foot, a surge of feeling came by him so powerful that it clenches his heart and right now in his mind is just thinking a thought, _I have to reach him! I have to protect him!_ _Damn that bastard!_ _Nobody hurts my Muro-chin! _

After all the train of thoughts and are now grabbing the phone of Himuro's, he rushes forward and are now fighting with those bullies, which is a one-sided fight as Murasakibara's physical power is greater.

After tying them up, Murasakibara immediately rushes towards Himuro who are now lying on the ground, half-conscious.

As he picks him up carefully, without hurting him any longer, after staring at Himuro's state, once again his heart felt like bursting and without thinking he immediately hugged Himuro.

As he was hugging Himuro, he felt the subconscious Himuro is trying to push him away, but to no avail as Murasakibara tighten up his embrace as he said something to Himuro's ear, ''From now onwards, I will protect you, no matter what happens, you hear me.''

_**~End of Chapter Seven~**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_There you go… a chapter presented to you fellow readers while I am in the midst of preparing for my exam… . _

_As… you might be feeling weird of why I keep on using those background conversation, the reason in it is I am trying to let you all have the schooling feeling, you know… all gossiping and stuff. ^-^_

_And oh-ho! Did I smell romance. *Sniff. Sniff.* Hmm… seems like it, hahahaha… :D _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all ramming next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	9. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (5)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_So, in this chapter, we are back to the story of Tri-an-Guilty-Love. _

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Eighth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, when curiosity kicks in, it might led to something unexpected… **_

''Damn it!'' After finished cursing and punching the wall out of frustration, suddenly a voice came from his back…

''Erm… Kagami-shacho, are you alright?'' asked the voice.

Upon hearing the voice, Kagami quickly regained his composure and immediately turn his body around to look at the owner of the voice.

''Ah… Koganei-san. It's nothing actually, thanks for the concern.'' Kagami answers while putting up a smile.

''Oh! Really. Then that's good. Erm… by the way, do you happened to see Kuroko-san?'' questioned Koganei after feeling relieved.

''Yeah. He just left.'' answered Kagami as if it was nothing.

After finished processing of what Kagami said, Koganei had his eyes open-wide, ''What! Why did he left the company?''

''Because I told him so. Why? Is there anything wrong with that, because all the newbies who are in the '1-month trail' session usually does not have any job but to understand the structure of the company, am I right or am I in the wrong?'' questioned Kagami towards Koganei.

''Nope, you are not in the wrong. It's just that I have something to give it to him, but since he left, then that's too bad.'' sighed Koganei while drooping his head.

Raising his eyesbrows, Kagami… ''It's that something important?''

''Yeah, it was actually his worker's pass.''

''Hmm… It sure was important…'' rubbing his chin, Kagami begin to ponder.

Upon looking at Kagami who is pondering away with his thoughts, once again Koganei looked worried as he begin call out to Kagami.

While Koganei is trying his best to snap Kagami out of his thoughts, the latter is…

_Hmm… a worker's pass sure is important… what to do… should I just send it to him… GAHHHH! Just what am I thinking?! Didn't I just decide not to get involve any further with him… but… I have nothing to do now… what about a small visit to him… NO! NO MORE! If I got myself involve with him, then that bastard Akashi will… wait, Akashi! The invitation… Hmm… if I don't have the rights to stop him, then how about I try to warn him about Akashi then…_

After an internal conflict with his own brain and mind for what seems to be classified as crazy by an insane person, Kagami finally decided.

''Okay! Koganei-san, just give me the pass, I will send it to him.'' Stretching out his hand wanting the worker's pass while facing Koganei with a smile.

''Eh!'' feeling shocked by the sudden order, Koganei open his cat-like eyes wide.

''I said I will send it to him, quick, where is the pass.'' feeling impatient, Kagami proceed to wave his hand in-front of Koganei.

''Why? You are busy, aren't you? You shouldn't waste your energy and time for something so trivial, Kagami-shacho.''

''Oh! About that, I am currently free, so it was nothing.'' stated Kagami yet again stretching his hand again.

Upon looking at the impatient Kagami, Koganei had no choice but to give in as he hand out the pass to Kagami and after telling Kuroko's address, Kagami left Koganei in the dust, as Koganei began to wonder himself…

_Why is Kagami-shacho so worked-up? What did that Kuroko did to Kagami-shacho? Just who is he to let Kagami-shacho be like that?_

Meanwhile as Koganei is wondering himself, Kagami had reach the parking lot and after searching for his ride, he then proceed to Kuroko's apartment.

After 20 minutes, Kagami finally reaches Kuroko's apartment. ''So, this is where he lives, huh.''

Stepping into the elevator, Kagami then proceed to push the button and are heading straight to the floor where Kuroko's home resides.

_Hmm… door number XX… Oh! Here it is! _After arriving at the door, Kagami then take a deep breath and proceed to push the doorbell.

_Hmm… so that's what the Planning Floor and the Financial Floor does, huh. Alright better take notes…_

*Ding…Dong…Dung…Ding…* _huh! I guess I have a guest, I wonder who it is. _

After hearing the doorbell, Kuroko sets down the file and are now walking towards the door. After doing that, he then proceed to push some buttons on a screen near his door and set his face in-front of screen and… ''Whoever you are, please move your face in-front of the screen beside the door.''

After getting the request from Kuroko, Kagami quickly move his face in-front of the screen. ''Yo! Could you please open the door.''

Upon looking at who is his guest, Kuroko couldn't help but to wonder. _Eh! Why is the shacho here? No use thinking too much, let's open the door first…_

After having a thought, Kuroko finally invited Kagami in his apartment.

Walking in the apartment, Kagami immediately ran his eyes all over the place, ''Wow! This is quite spacious, huh.''

''Thank you and please have seat…'' as Kuroko is saying this, he pointed at a sofa and he continued, ''…I will go and prepare something.'' And he was gone to the kitchen.

Upon hearing to what Kuroko had told him to do, Kagami following Kuroko's instruction, settle himself down on the sofa.

Finally settling down, once again he scans his surroundings and after 10 to 15 minutes, Kuroko came out of the kitchen with a tray in his hands.

Setting down the tray on the table, Kuroko opens his mouth, ''Do you prefer tea or coffee?''

''Oh! Anything is fine for me.'' Answered Kagami.

''Okay, then.'' and Kuroko is now pouring something out from one of the teapots into a cup.

''Here you go! Coffee.'' after passing it Kagami, he continued to pour another beverage into his own cup and is now sitting at the other sofa, facing Kagami all ready to listen what Kagami's business here.

''I have been wondering where are your parents? Are they out? Or something?'' initiated Kagami.

''Erm… actually they are not out or something, is just that I am living alone.'' answered Kuroko after taking a sip at his tea.

''Oh I see…'' then there was a long pause.

''May I safely assume that you are not here to ask about my parents well-beings?'' Kuroko break the silence by asking a question.

''Wow! You are sharp, huh?! Yes, I am not here to talk about your parents, but this.'' As he was saying, he fishes out something from his pocket and places it on the table.

Looking at the thing that Kagami had just took out, Kuroko immediately stretches out his hand and grabbed the card.

''What's this?'' asked Kuroko instinctively.

''It's your worker's pass, you see.'' answered Kagami casually as he continued, ''By using this you can asses…urgh!''

The reason for Kagami to pause his explaination is simple. This is because the other man beside him had his face lit up using hundreds of light-bulbs, it was so bright that it would bloody murder a human eyes who just caught a glimpse on it.

_Wah! A worker's pass! Worker's pass! Oh no, I better snap out of it! _After scolding himself mentally, it seems that 50 light-bulbs had been shut down throughout the process, but it would still freaking hurts a dog's eyes.

''Thank you for this, I will appreciate it with all my life, Kagami-san!'' was the first thing that Kuroko said after snapping out.

Looking at the half-lit face, Kagami couldn't help but to feel defeated as he… ''Wha- you don't have to do that, it was just a worker's pass.''

''No matter, I will protect it like my life depends on it.'' said Kuroko, who are now looking at Kagami with his original face, namely deadpanned.

''Well… if you insists. Well… how's your progress regarding the file… Oh! And by the way, you don't have to come to the company for this whole week and you can solely just concentrate on the studying the file.''

''Oh I am making good progress on it and about that, why don't I have to go to the company for a week?''

''This is because newbies like you are permitted to just concentrate on understanding the company's structure first before moving on to the real thing.'' explained Kagami.

''Oh! Okay, thanks for the information.'' After thanking Kagami, Kuroko was back, looking at the card that he was holding.

''By the way, just now you mentioned that you had made good progress on the studying wasn't it?'' after questioning Kuroko, Kagami immediately gets up from his seat and are now walking towards the desk that Kuroko had put the file on and was looking at it.

After looking at the file, Kagami couldn't help but to open his eyes wide in disbelief, _Wha- no way! In such a short amount of time, he already finished this much! No way! I better test him. Grrrrr… _

Grabbing the file and are back to his seat, after pouring more coffee in his cup, Kagami… ''I can see you have made good progress on it, so let's have a test and see if you really had finished these much.'' As he was saying this, he pointed to the page that he just witnessed.

''Okay… fine then, if that's what you want.'' said Kuroko calmly.

_Hmm… such composure… Well… let's see if it's an act or not. _After thinking himself Kagami then announced ''Well then, let's start!''

''1st question, what is the main objective of the Shipping Floor?''

''To ensure the products quality and quantity and taking care most of the outer regions or countries demands.''

''That's right. Now, 2nd question, what is the average servings of the food 'Nori Bento' of the second branch of our restaurant in Japan?''

''Daily is over 50, monthly is over 1500 and for annually is about 18000.''

''Correct. And the 3rd question…''

''…''

''…'' and the Q&amp;A session just keep going on and on with Kuroko answering all the question that Kagami had threw at him.

After about 45 minutes, we can see deflated red-headed balloon lying dead on the sofa as the balloon is mumbling something like ''Impossible… Impossible… Impossible…''

Looking at Kagami state, Kuroko couldn't help but to go near and are now poking at the corpse, while thinking… _If I have not mistaken, when I am in my science class, I have heard of points such as boiling, freezing, evaporating, sublimating and etc, but what is this? Deflating point? This sure is something new! _*poke-poke.* and there he goes continue to poke his new-found subject.

While Kuroko is poking Kagami, in the latter's brain… _No way! Impossible! Is he genius or a monster? In such a short amount of… Ow! Who is poking me? Hey, stop that! Don't you see that I am dying, so could you please do me a favour of leaving my dead body alone in order to be able to rest in peace, huh?! Ow! Urgh! Eeek! So you are not stopping, heh. Fine then…_

''STOP POKING ME! ARGHHHH!'' and there Kagami goes shouting like a madman and growling like a mad dog.

Looking at the madman as known as Kagami Taiga, Kuroko couldn't help but to chuckle slightly although it doesn't show much, but it caught Kagami attention as was now looking at Kuroko.

_Ah… He should have laugh more rather than looking deadpanned as always… _was what Kagami thinks of right now.

Upon looking at Kagami who is now staring at him, Kuroko is now trying his hardest to keep his chuckle in check, but to no avail, as he is chuckling harder now, while laughing he… ''Sorry, I couldn't help it. It was too funny. Hahaha.''

_Seriously, he should have smiled more… _''What are you apologizing for? You are not at fault for laughing? If laughing is a crime, then the world's police station will be jam-packed, wasn't it.''

''Yeah you are probably right.'' while Kuroko is in the middle of his chuckles, he didn't notice that Kagami is getting closer to him…

_Really, when he smiles, even though it was just slight gesture, he looked more cheerful… For that, I must really warn him about that guy… _

While thinking all this and without him noticing himself, Kagami had reduce their distance to the point that when they are at the archives, where both of their body could almost brush against the others.

Realizing their current distance, Kuroko immediately drop his chuckles and is slowly raising his head to face Kagami.

After raising his head, which had made both of them to eye each other, blue orbs gazing into red orbs while red orbs stares into blue orbs…

*thump! thump!* _Wha… s-so close… and what's with that intense look in his eyes…_

*thump! thump!* _Although he is always using his deadpanned expression, but up close, his eyes really are pretty… _

As if his body had moved on its own, Kagami hands just instinctively moved towards Kuroko's face and are now holding both of his cheeks.

Without being able to move his head or even avert his gazes away from those intense red eyes, Kuroko just had the chance to use his remaining part of his brain where it was still sane to think… _Why? Why does he hold my cheeks? What is he trying to do?_

As both of them are locking each other movement with their stares and gazes for about a few second which seems like a century, suddenly Kagami opened his mouth…

''Kuroko…'' still looking into Kuroko's eyes…

''Yes?'' replied Kuroko, as softly as he could.

''Please, listen to what I am going to tell you from now on…'' replied Kagami with a serious tone.

''Yes, I am listening…'' while answering, Kuroko is still looking into Kagami's eyes

''…and please tell me that you are going to say 'yes' to whatever things that I ask from now…'' continued Kagami who sounded almost pleading.

''Okay… I guess, but it depends on what you are asking.'' replied Kuroko almost immediately.

''It's about that Akashi Seijuurou, please, no matter what you do, just try not to get involved in him.'' After Kagami finally drop the bomb, he is right now surrounded by anxiety, waiting for Kuroko's answer.

''Erm… why?'' after hearing to what Kagami had told him, Kuroko's expression had been covered by slight confusion.

''What do you mean 'why'?'' as if he had never expected Kuroko's question, Kagami too was thrown into confusion.

''This is because… he seems like a good person for me, so I think there is nothing wrong with him.'' replied Kuroko.

''No! He wasn't. Urgh… how do I tell you…'' after struggling for words, Kagami finally continues, ''...Scratch that, by the way did he really call you… erm… about the date that he had asked you?'' asked Kagami, full of concern.

''Yeah, he did. He just called.'' admitted Kuroko.

''What did he called for? What does he said?'' once again, the feeling of anxiety surrounds him.

''Just as you said, it was about the date…'' continued Kuroko.

''Do you accept his invitation?'' pursued Kagami.

''Nope, I didn't.'' answered Kuroko without hesitation, but of course it was a lie.

''Really?'' for now Kagami's face that are full of concern had done a 180 and are slowly brightening.

''Why do I have to lie to you? Do I earn anything for lying now?'' replied Kuroko as though as he never lied.

''If that's your answer, then that's a relief…'' after getting Kuroko's answer, Kagami finally let his pent-up anxiety go. As he was letting go of all his worries, his hands that are on Kuroko's face all the time slips down.

_Ah! He let his hands go… _Feeling Kagami's hands are leaving his face, all Kuroko felt now was a tad-bit of a disappointment, as he continues to think by himself _…and here I thought that he was going to hold my face longer…_

While he was deep in his thoughts, suddenly… ''Oi… You there? You didn't solidified, didn't you?''

''Y-yes! I am here, what's your matter.'' and Kuroko snaps out of his thoughts.

''It's a great thing that you reject his invitation, but listen here...'' after clearing his throat, Kagami continues, ''…just don't ever, ever had your life clash with his, you know that!''

''Okay. Okay. You had told me that before, you know.'' reminded Kuroko.

''Urgh… I know that! But just in case you ever…''

''Yeah…yeah…yeah… You are such a worry-wort. What are you? My mom?'' without having his sentence finished, Kuroko butted in.

''What did you just say?'' _Man! I feel so irritated now, but why couldn't I get angry at him?_

''I am saying that I don't need two moms.'' answered Kuroko without feeling any guilt.

*snapped!* ''Ah… Now you've done it… Here I come, clench your teeth!'' and then Kagami started to chase after Kuroko, while the latter just leisurely and continuously dodge his grasp.

But of course, the chase didn't last long as Kagami's phone rangs and it stop their movements…

''Ah! My phone, I better pick it up.''

''Hello…ah! Koganei-san, what did you call for?'' after picking up his phone, Kagami proceeds his question.

''…'' ''Ah! Yes… Okay… Oh! Yes! Yes! Okay, be right there in a minute.'' after exchanging a few word with Koganei, Kagami finally ended there conversation.

''Erm… sorry… but I've to go, and thanks for the hospitality.'' apologized Kagami as he is now walking towards the exit.

''Oh! Never mind that. By the way, thanks for the pass.'' after following Kagami towards the exit, Kuroko helps Kagami to open the door.

After wearing his shoes, Kagami… ''Well… then, see you.'' ''Okay, see you.'' After saying their good-byes, Kagami finally left Kuroko alone in his apartment.

As one of them leaves, the other one, while lying against the door… _Sorry, Kagami-san, but I've to do this…_

While thinking all this, another thought popped in his head… _Is it okay to lie to him… because a lie would really brought onto something bad…_

_Something bad… Ah! If that's the case, I did better tell the truth, then…_

And without further thinking, he rushes out from his house, hoping to find a certain red-head, but it seems that the red-head had reached the ground floor…

So… he too… quickly got himself to the ground floor, but after searching for a few minutes, he just can't find his target and therefore…

_I guess he had left… urk… what's this? This feeling… maybe it really was a bad thing to lie… _was all he could thing while staring into the space.

_**~End of Chapter Eight~**_

* * *

**Author's Note** : _Hello, my precious readers, guess what! I am finally back from the hellish exams! HAHAHAHAHAHA! XD_

_In this chapter, I intended to deepen to plot, but I really don't know if I had succeeded at that point or not. :P _

_And by the way, no Akashi in this chap, eh(Just mentioned though). But don't worry, I will compensate in the next chapter. So, be at peace, be at peace._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all knocking next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	10. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (6)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_So, in this chapter, we will be continuing the story of Tri-an-Guilty-Love. _

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Ninth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, once will become twice, twice will become quadruple…**_

_I guess he had left… urk… what's this? This feeling… maybe it really was a bad thing to lie… _was all he could thing while staring into the space.

After staring into the space for who knows how long, he finally moves, with his mind still out of this world. As he is moving towards the elevator, he doesn't realize that he had took a detour and while in the process, he…

_But… after looking at his worried face… I… _

*Woof! Woof!* _Eh! _And that snaps him out of his thoughts, as he begin to turn around to look for the source of the barking.

*Woof! Woof!* As the barking continues, Kuroko felt something furry and fluffy, nudging his ankles and after dropping his head, what he saw was a pair of innocent eyes that will made all the dog fanatics in the world faint by the name of cuteness overload.

_C-cute! Oh my god, it was so adorable! But, wait. Whose dog is this? _Picking up the dog and after analysing the dog, he…

_Hmm… no collars, no name plates, no sign of anyone owning it. No way! The fur is so fluffy… and it doesn't seems like a stray dog, no matter how you look at it. By the way, the eyes… Hmm… I swear it look familiar… Hmm… _and after thinking about the possible possibilities of the people he met, he couldn't seems to grab any of that.

After a few seconds, he gave up. _By the way… should I keep it… he seems like a good dog… _after pondering it for a while, he… _Fine! I am keeping this dog! _

And there goes, walking towards the elevator after putting the dog in a box he found just a few minutes ago…

After walking into the elevator, suddenly…

''Oh my! What a cute dog!''

Upon hearing the compliment, he turn his head around and found that the owner of the voice is his neighbour's.

''Well… thanks for the compliment.'' ''Woof!'' after thanking his neighbour, which is followed by the barking of the excited dog who are now wagging his tail vigorously, his neighbour continues…

''If you may, could you let me have a closer look at that dog of yours…''

''Oh! Of course!'' and he shift his position to let his neighbour have better look at his new companion.

After looking at the dog, the neighbour couldn't help but to look at Kuroko and the dog in a back and forth manner.

Feeling his neighbour is looking at him, Kuroko proceeds to question, ''What? Is there something on my face or what?''

''No! It doesn't. It just that the eyes… it was similar to yours… hope that it didn't offend you.''

''Eh! Really!'' after hearing his neighbour's statement, Kuroko quickly turn the dog around and after looking at it, he finally remembers the countless time of him facing the mirror when he was tidying up his hair.

''Have you named him? If not, how about Tetsuya #2, hahahaha.'' offered his neighbour.

After receiving the offer, which had made Kuroko ponders, _Hmm… Tetsuya #2… #2… Nigou…_

_NIGOU! Okay! This is it!_

''Nigou. I am gonna called it Nigou.'' And the decision was made.

''Hmm… It seems great… Oh! It seems like we have reach, so… see you and bye Nigou.'' After patting Nigou, and without wasting any time, his neighbour had entered his apartment.

After saying farewells, Kuroko too entered his apartment, and after setting down the dog, he immediately went into the kitchen to prepare some milk for the dog.

As he was preparing, once again a certain red-head flashed across his mind. _Why on earth do I think of him now, huh? And why on earth do I lie to him? But… really, after seeing his face like that, there is no way… wait! Maybe if I decline the invitation now… No! No! No…_

*Woof! Woof!* and that snaps him out of his thoughts as he quickly entered the living room which he had set the dog.

After setting down the plate full of milk, in which the dog is enjoying his treat now, he look at the dog of his and… ''Nigou, what am I supposed to do?''

*AFTER 3 DAYS…*

''Hmm… finally it's weekend, eh.'' muttered a certain red-head, while sitting in his living room, leisurely while all the maids and butlers are in stand-by mode, readying to serve their master anytime.

''Hmm… wonder if he is ready, better give him a call.'' while saying all this, he held out his hand and a smartphone had been given to him.

''Your phone, master.'' And without even bothering to know who had given him his phone, Akashi proceed to search for the number of his current interest.

Meanwhile, as Kuroko is finishing his breakfast, he ponders… _Today is the day, eh. Well… no use thinking about it now. _

After finishing his breakfast, he left his dining table and are off to his closet, and after dressing himself up, suddenly his phone rang.

Reaching his phone, which is from Akashi as expected, he…

''Hello.'' was the first thing that had been heard from the other side of the phone.

''Yes?'' replied Kuroko.

''I hope that you have not forgotten our promise.''

''What if I had forgotten it.'' decided to test his luck…

''Aww… well, then… that's too bad. If you had forgotten the promise, I guess I had to cut down the information into half…'' …but it seems that, it had back-fired.

_Tsk! _''Well… fine, I remembered.''

''If that's the case, then all is good, so how about we meet at half-past eleven.'' offered Akashi.

''Should I go to your place or…'' and without giving him the chance to finish his sentence, Akashi butted in.

''Oh! That'd be bad. No. No. I am going to your place, because I am the one who had invited you so of course.'' replied Akashi.

''Oh! Okay. Then I will be waiting.'' And then they ended their conversation.

On the other side… ''Akashi-sama, do you perhaps, intended to go somewhere…'' asked a butler.

''Yeah, so.'' replied Akashi.

''If you are going somewhere should I just summon a driver…''

''There is no need, just give me my key, cause I am driving there myself.'' ordered Akashi while stretching out his hand.

''But…''

''No buts.'' and the butler gave in as Akashi was handed a pair of key.

Before leaving his mansion, Akashi muttered something that no others but himself could hear and that is… ''This could be fun.''

After 15 minutes, once again, Kuroko's phone rang…

''I am here at your apartment.'' said the caller.

''Okay, I am going down.''

''Well… Nigou, I am going out, so please take care of the house, ne.'' after patting Nigou's head, Kuroko exited his apartment.

While in the process of reaching where Akashi is, in Kuroko mind was all about Kagami's warning and the worry face of his, as he… _Okay… fine… all I have to do is to be very careful and be cautious…_

After exiting the elevator, he was greeted by his Dating Partner of the Day.

''Took you long enough, eh.'' was the first thing Akashi said after meeting Kuroko.

''Excuse me, but it wasn't particularly long.'' corrected Kuroko.

''Hmm… well… Let's go.'' as he was saying this, Akashi proceed to grab Kuroko's wirst…

…and he had succeeded, due to the fact that Kuroko is off-guard.

_Wha- _surprised by the sudden action that Akashi had made, Kuroko suddenly felt speechless as he is now being pulled along, but not for long he decided to open his mouth…

''Erm… excuse me. You don't have to pulled me along, I can walk on my own and I am not going to run away.''

''Oh! Really, but I just wanted to, so no protesting.'' responded Akashi after hearing Kuroko's words.

''Fine then…'' and without muttering anything, Akashi continues to pull the other man to his destination. While in the process, Kuroko… _I guess it was nothing for him to pull my hand, right. _

After a few seconds, they are in the red Bugatti Veyron which are now speeding towards a certain destination.

While curious at where there are heading, Kuroko… ''Erm… may I know where are we going?''

''Oh! Rest assured, I have everything planned out for today.'' While saying all this, Akashi put up a smile.

''If that's the case, then fine.'' _Although I don't know where he is heading, but I think he had no reason to do something bad to me…_

Without further ado, the car had stopped in-front of a shop, or more like a gaming centre, which name is **FUTURE PACHINKO**. Upon seeing the shop, Kuroko thought that Akashi is actually stopping for something else, as he… _Wha- no way! A Pachinko! Seriously. Wait. Maybe he is just stopping to get something and look there is a 24-hours shop, right._

Without bothering of the fact that Kuroko is currently convincing himself, Akashi… ''Well… we are here, let's hop off the ride.''

Feeling that everything that happen in-front of him is getting seriously ridiculous, Kuroko couldn't help but to… ''Erm… you sure this is the right place… you are not kidding, right?''

''It was the right place. So, hurry up.'' Getting impatient, Akashi decided to help Kuroko with his safety belt and are currently pulling Kuroko into the Pachinko.

After exchanging some gaming coins, once again Akashi continues to pull Kuroko and without a moment they have reach a random gaming machine that Akashi had decided upon. ''Well, this seems fun. Let's try it out.''

As Akashi was trying to made Kuroko work the machine, he found that his attempt had fail due to the fact that Kuroko is still processing what is going on with the memory speed of 0.68 mega-byte per second.

Feeling quite impatient now, Akashi decide to snap his finger in-front of Kuroko's face and that do the trick as Kuroko was now beginning to realize that it was still in the middle of noon.

''Yes, what?'' and he had the guts to not feel any guiltiness.

''May I know what are you thinking right now?'' _It bugs me, but I really have no idea what's this subject of mine are thinking with his reinforce deadpanned face. _As Akashi was thinking all this, he proceed to cross his arm and are now looking at Kuroko.

''Erm… I am just wondering… are we really in the right place or am I just dreaming?'' questioned Kuroko.

''Yeah, we are in the right place.'' answered Akashi without hestitation.

''But… why here? It doesn't really cross my mind that you, Akashi Seijuurou, which in my impression is a person who is intimidating will come to a place like this.'' replied Kuroko.

''Hmm… not bad. You are actually sharp. Yeah, usually I never come to this kind of place as my entertainment is about things like golf, shogi and etc. But I decided to made a change, is there any problem?'' while stating, Akashi then manage a smile.

''Oh! Okay, fine…'' _Well… I guess he is not such a dangerous person… _''…erm, so you wanna try this out, eh? By the way, it's your first time here, right? This is a driving gaming machine, so you just insert the coin here and there you go.'' As Kuroko is kindly giving an explaination to Akashi, the latter…

_Hmm… it seems like he had decrease his guard on me, which means is a right thing that I brought him here, eh… Well… Let's see, what happens next… _

''So, are you clear now?''

''Yeah, let's try it.'' And there goes the two of them, trying out the machine, in which the winner at first was Kuroko and later on is was always Akashi who won the competition.

After getting tired of the driving machine, they then proceed to the other gaming machine, like the plushies grabbing machine, the street fighting ones, the music rhythm machine and the dancing machine. After going through all the machines, Akashi is now being swarmed by the gaming otakus wanting his autograph as one of them had called him as King of Gaming.

As the King of Gaming finally escape his insta-fans while pulling Kuroko, they finally got into the ride and are off to their next destination.

While in the car… ''Whew… are you some sort of genius?'' asked Kuroko who are now had his hand full of plushies.

''Who knows, but it was a blast.'' feeling quite satisfied, Akashi managed a small smile and it was a genuine smile, not a smirk or his usual fake ones.

But, the smile that he made was just a speck of moment, so Kuroko doesn't notice it and the owner of that smile didn't seems to realize it, either.

''No matter, I am going to named you Genius from now on.''

''Whatever.''

After that, they had reached their destination which was a café, with an antique design.

Exiting the car, Kuroko realize that the sky had turn orange… _Wha- we spend so much time in the Pachinko, wait for how long? _Checking his watch, _…6:30 pm! What kind of sorcery is this?_

As Kuroko is in disbelief, he quickly snaps out as Akashi is urging him to follow him, which he does.

After entering the café, which made Kuroko more awake, because of the smell of the coffee beans, wafting throughout the whole place. After smelling the fragrant that had granted by the coffees, he… _Wow! What a nice place! Ah… the fragrant is sure is in top-class…_

While he is thinking all this, a waitress had come to the reception area to greet Akashi.

''Hello, Akashi-san. May I be in your service today?'' _Okay… so the service is top-class, too… but, wait. Today? That means…_

''Yeah, I am a regular here.'' answered Akashi as he once again turn around to face the waitress, ''Give me the best place for two.''

''As you wish, sir.'' and the waitress proceed to lead them to the best place, ''Here you are, sir.'' And after waiting for the two of them to settle down, the waitress handed them the menus, and after ordering the things they want and getting the things, the waitress finally left them alone.

After taking a sip of his espresso, Akashi decide to take the initiative… ''Well… it was quite fun today, huh?''

''Yeah, it was.'' responded Kuroko, after taking a sip of his cappuccino.

After responding, Kuroko went all silent as he is now pondering… _Hmm… right now is the perfect opportunity to ask him about Kagami-san, right._

Deciding on what he is going to do, Kuroko then took this chance and… ''Erm… Akashi-san, if I am not mistaken, you promise me to tell me about Kagami-san, right?''

''Oh yeah! I had almost forgotten about it, thank you for reminding me.'' After hearing the name of Kagami, suddenly the sunlight that is surrounding Akashi had totally perform a 180 by turning into dark clouds ready to bring a massive storm.

Feeling the dark aura, Kuroko made a quick decision by telling himself to pick the right words from now on.

''Erm… if you are not in the mood…''

''Oh! It was nothing. By the way, I am the one who promises you that, right?'' answered Akashi, who is now in a really irritated mode.

_What with this dark aura that I am feeling? Something is wrong with Akashi-san… Scratch all the good impression that he had made throughout the day! Kagami was right! He is a dangerous man! _

Meanwhile, Akashi is thinking… _Tsk! All the efforts of making him lower his guard down and trying to let him forget about this promise of ours… Fine! It's not that I care about that much, I am just using him as a piece of entertainment._

''Well, what do you want to ask regarding Kagami Taiga.'' As he was saying Kagami Taiga, he purposely drop his tone in two.

Feeling something is off with the way of Akashi saying Kagami's name, he pauses his half-opened mouth, which open unconcoiusly to proceed the questioning and began to think.

_Hmm… what should I ask? First and foremost, I really have to deal with this sudden turn of event… _after trying to think up a solution to this situation which to no avail, he, _…No solution, then how about proceeding to ask the quest-_

What causes him to stop his thoughts is due to Akashi's word, ''Well… if you are not questioning, then how about I tell you directly.'' offered Akashi in a playful tone.

_Okay… now he is going to tell me directly… Well… let's listen to it, then… _after taking everything into registration, Kuroko finally adjust himself on his seat and are now waiting for Akashi's story attentively.

Upon looking at the very-interested Kuroko, waiting for his information, Akashi… _Well… fine then, if you are that interested, I guess I will tell you everything._

''Well… the truth is Kagami Taiga had a lover.'' As if he could read what Kuroko wants, Akashi straight away give him the answer he desired.

After receiving the answer, Kuroko couldn't help his heart, because it was currently and unconsciously feeling something really ugly enveloping it. _He had a lover. Lover. Who is that? Wait. Had. HAD._

Without further thought, his mind and his mouth went auto-pilot, '' 'He _had _a lover?' That means they had broken up. What happened?''

Upon receiving the question coming from Kuroko, Akashi… _Tch! What a sharp guy! He truly was an interesting subject. _''Well… that turn out bad. Really bad. Because the guy that was with him almost had his life hanging in the end of the ropes.''

After telling Kuroko the facts and without waiting for Kuroko to process what he just heard, Akashi then proceed to pull Kuroko up his seat and after paying for the bills, they finally exited the café…

''Hey, wait. What are you doing?'' feeling confused by the sudden situation, Kuroko blurted out.

''Oh! We are ending our date today.'' as Akashi declared, without 30 minutes, they had reached Kuroko's apartment and after exchanging farewells, Kuroko was now walking towards the elevator.

While in his journey, he sighed in relieve… _Hah! At least the date had over…_

But at same time, he thought… _Kagami had a lover… and the guy that is with him… almost lost his life?! That means Kagami is someone dangerous too?! No. Wait! Maybe something happened… Hah! Just when I thought I had unlock a mystery, another mystery pops up…_

Meanwhile, where Akashi is on his way back to his mansion, he fishes out his smartphone and it seems like he was searching for something and after a while a smirk appeared on his mouth…

On top of the screen is in fact a picture of Akashi himself and Kuroko are playing one of the gaming machine in the Pachinko.

_**~End of Chapter Nine~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Well… first of all. Thanks for your review and I highly appreciate it. Once again, thank you for your review and for loving my story! And rest assured, I will let the couples appear when the time is ripe. :D So, stay tuned, heeheehee…_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_First of all, sorry for the late chap! . This is due to the fact that I had trouble for building up this chapter and finally it's done!_

_Another thing is, I had decided to let my third OTP to appear in the next chap, so stay tuned. Now thinking about it, makes me all excited. Kyaaaaa….. XD_

_And for some information, I had decided to give different themes to every couples that are in the story! (Example: Tri-an-Guilty-Love(oriental cuisine) and A Healing Promise(desserts))_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all whooping next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	11. Espresso and Cappuccino (1)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_So, in this chapter, we will be welcoming another couple (My 3__rd__ OTP!), so let's unfold another story! _

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Tenth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, first meeting seems to be full of surprises…**_

*Beep! Beep! Beep!* sounded an alarm that signify the welcoming of another day…

''…Ugh…'' grunted a certain man while trying to turn off his alarm clock.

*Beep! Be-* after shutting his alarm, he continues to return to his deep slumber, but a certain voice does not allow that as… ''Hey… it's morning, wake up!'' shouted a voice from a rather far distance.

''…Umm…Ugh… '' feeling irritated, the man on the bed grunted more.

*Thud. Thud. Thud.* as if the owner of the voice is annoyed by the ignorant gave by the man, a voice that seems like someone is climbing up the stairs could be heard and following the sound is a loud *Ker…punk!*

''Ryota Kise! It's time for you to wake up!'' after barging into the man's room, the owner of the voice shouted in its highest tone.

And that do the trick, as the man who are now known as Ryota Kise immediately sprang from his oh-so comfortable bed, as he…

''Yeah! What? Do you have any business with me?'' was the first thing he blurted out of blurriness and confusion.

''Yeah I do have a lot of business with you, and that is before I decided whether to smack you through your senses, you better wake the hell up.'' replied the other voice.

After hearing the sentences which had overloaded with a hell lot of threats, Kise finally decided to make himself get out of his blurriness.

After that, he… ''Oh! Onee-chan, whassup'. Oh! I can see it's finally morning, eh.'' Feeling his life is on the line, Kise immediately put-up his oh-so fabulous morning greetings as he is now trying his hardest to muster up whatever courage he can get, while thinking… _Well shit! I am dead! I am so dead! Oh, please my god, please let me write my will before I am doomed._

''Don't try to whassup' me. You do know that I hate to repeat my words.'' As she was saying this, dark aura could be seen around her.

Gulping by the scene of his sister, Kise quickly leave his bed. After making his bed, he quickly entered the washroom to clean himself up and then are now following his sister down to the dining room.

While in the process, his sister… ''By the way, I had already got you some job's interviews, so after you had finished your breakfast, be sure to check on your phone for further details.''

''Hah! I do told you before that I don't need any of that, right?'' after listening to what his sister said, Kise started to protest.

And they are now sitting at the dining table, his sister… ''No protesting.''

''But…'' and of course his words had been cut out by his sister. ''First, may I ask you, Ryota Kise-san, how old are you?''

''The last time I know is I am currently 21, so?''

''So! You are 21 and yet you are jobless, do you seriously wanted to become a NEET?'' asked his sister, feeling ridiculous.

''Are you perhaps offering me an option?'' asked Kise hopefully, his eyes now turning sparkly.

Feeling like she is going into a trap, his sister… ''Of course that's not an option, because I would not allow it, so no matter what you say I am going to sign you up to a lots of job interviews until you get one.''

After getting the crude answer from his sister, he immediately turns into something like a dishearten puppy without getting his treat, as he was now nibbling quietly on his toast, while thinking… _Ah… please… someone tell me why does my life suck so much? _

After finishing his meal, Kise immediately followed his sister's order to check on his phone and look what did he received, a bunch of invitation for the job's interviews.

In the midst of him checking his phone silently, his sister… ''Well… I am going to my job, so good luck on your journey.'' And after that she was gone as the sound of a transportation had left the house.

While she was gone, Kise… ''Good luck? What's that? Is that something edible?'' After muttering himself, he once again checks on his phone and he… _Should I just ditch some of them? No! NO! If I do so, that satan will have my life for sure._

_I guess I have to go through all of this today, eh. _After taking a big sigh, he too left the house not before taking his resume and off he goes.

20 minutes later, after parking his car he exited his ride while taking his resume with him, and without wasting any time he entered the company.

After he had entered the building, the workers, especially girls, who are at first busy with their work had all their eyes glued on him. Upon seeing all the girls are staring at him with their eyes and mouth gaping like a fish out-of-water, he innocently give all of them a polite smile while thinking… _Well… it was just an act out of politeness, so no harm done, right? _

What are you, Kise thinking of no harm done?! Just look at what you have done! As right now this instant, all the women no matter the age, are now screaming their lungs out as some of them is starting to faint. On the other side, all the men in the current location are trying their best to contain their anger by gripping their fists while all of them are thinking the same word simultaneously and that's _**DIE!**_

Although there is a lot of emotions forming around the building now, but a certain person who is the starting point of all doesn't seem to get the point as he is walking straight to the reception area to ask for the interview's venue.

After getting the answer he wants, he immediately went to the location, but as he goes he had overheard some conversation regarding of what's this company is all about.

After hearing the conversation, he couldn't help but to yawn out loud while thinking… _Urgh! Another typical company…_

After he had reached the venue where the interview was held, he straight away entered the room due to the fact that there is no one beside him who came for the interview.

In the middle of the interview, while he is starting to get bored, he blurted out something with a lazy tone that surprises the interviewers… ''Erm… could you please be quick? It was starting to get boring.''

After listening to what he said, one of them… ''Ahem… Excuse me, what did you just say?''

Without hesitating, he… ''I said this whole thing is boring as hell could you please be quick.''

''If you are getting tired why do you came here in the first place?''

''This is because my sister force me.''

''If that's the case, then we are ending this right now since you have no passion.''

After exchanging few bombs, Kise finally exited the building and checked out the company's name on his visiting list of the day.

Without any idle thoughts, he then continue his journey to the second company.

After 30 minutes, he once again hop off his ride and after locking his car he did the same thing and that's to enter the building and while in the process he… _Hah! I guess this is going to be the same as the previous ones… ah… just please let everything end as soon as possible._

As he was in deep thoughts and are not concentrating, suddenly his body is being pushed and his butt is right now on the ground, as he… _Ouch! _''Hey! Watch where are yo…''

Without letting him finish his sentence, the person who knock him down quickly apologize as he… ''Oh! I am so sorry, are you alright? Did I hurt you anywhere?''

Upon receiving the sincere apology from the stranger, he is currently lost for words as he is trying to process what to say afterwards.

As he was in the middle of his trance, the stranger held out his hand to help him up which he happily receive. After standing up, he saw the stranger had helped him to pick up his belongings and are now giving them back to him.

Seeing Kise is still silent, the stranger… ''If there is nothing, then may I go now, cause I am in a rush?''

''Oh! Okay you may, because I am not hurt anywhere.'' answered Kise.

''If that's the case, then I am going.'' And there goes the stranger, but not for long…

''Hey! It this worker's pass yours!'' shouted Kise from a distance.

Upon hearing what Kise had said the stranger quickly turn back to receive the worker's pass and after thanking Kise they finally part ways, while Kise was thinking… _Wow! What a weird guy and by the way his hair is so red._

After that, Kise put his thoughts aside and are now entering the building and are now at the room where the interview is holding, well… what did you guess, the same results with Kise infuriating the interviewers.

With that, Kise had once again been kicked or more like volunteering himself to be kicked out by the company.

Without further thoughts, he continue his journey on and on with every company kicking him out which includes a lot of angry people glaring at him and female workers all swooning over him.

_Ah! Finally it's the last one! _As he was thinking himself, he look around and saw the sky is already became dark blue, which means it was almost night time.

After looking at the sky, he proceed to look at his phone and he… _Hmm… it's still early for the interview, maybe I will just stroll around to relax myself…_

After deciding on what he wants, he began to leave his car and walk around to get some fresh air.

While in the process, he… _Well… you readers might felt curious of why I am always infuriating the interviewers like I don't give a damn about the interviews. Well… I have reasons and the first of all is it was all too boring. I don't know when, but everything starts to turn boring when I strike 13, it's like I mastered everything just by looking at it and TA-DA the job which seems hard for a beginner had been completed by me and moreover even better than the experienced ones. It's not like I am trying to brag about it, but I like something challenging, like something that requires my hard work to achieve and currently I haven't find one. _

And as he was thinking all this by himself, he began to realize that he had walked to somewhere completely different from where he began and as he was trying to return to the place he started, suddenly a concentrated smell began to waft pass his nose and that caught his attention.

_Wow! What a nice smell! _As he was thinking, he began looking around to search for the source of the smell and he found it.

It was actually a café with modern looking design, with majority of the building material is glasses. It was in black and white with a small whiteboard placing in-front of the store, full with choices of drinks.

After observing the building, as if begin pulled along, Kise is right now peeking through one of the glasses to check what made the smell and all he can see is 4 guys who are all currently busy brewing coffees.

_Wha- what speed is that? It's like they are all born to do this. _Was his first impression by looking the workers in the café at work.

As if he is begin enchanted, his legs automatically moved on its own and he is right now standing in-front of the counter.

Upon looking at his arrival at the counter, one of the guys left their position and are now asking for his orders.

Upon hearing to what the worker had asked, he quickly answered in a questionable manner, ''Do you have some recommendation, because this is the first time I am here.''

''Oh, okay! How about the café latte. Oh and by the way I am Nakamura Shinya, nice to meet you.''

''Ah! Nice to meet you, too and I will go with that.''

''Okay! Your order will be here in a minute, please be seated.''

After ordering his beverage, Kise simply find a place to settle down and after a few minutes his café latte had arrived.

_Ah! Such fragrant! I'd better have a taste of it! _After complimenting the coffee mentally, he began to take a sip of the coffee and… _Wha- such flavour and what a balance between the taste of the coffee and the milk! _ After praising the coffee, and without a moment he had finished his café latte and are now craving for more.

_It's not that I have not drank any coffee before. I have drank countless coffees from different café, but this is on a whole new level. Hmm… I must know what kind of magic does they use for it. _After deciding on what he is going to do, he stood up and are back to the counter and are facing the worker that just served him, Nakamura Shinya.

''Erm… do you perhaps wants to order any other things?'' asked Shinya.

''Nope, it was not that but I do want try out others things and that is could you let me have look on the working process of the barista?'' asked Kise.

''I guess it's fine. Well here you go.'' and after giving the permission to Kise, Shinya open the door that separates the customer area and the barista area.

''Thanks.'' And off he goes observing their works, while in the process he introduce himself to the barista… ''Hi, everyone I am Ryota Kise, nice to meet you all.''

''Oh! Nice to meet you, I am Koji Kobori.''

''Sup' I am Yoshitaka Moriyama.''

''Oooohhh, who is this? Who is this? Oh! I am Mitsuhiro Hayakawa, haha''

Upon receiving the greetings from all of them, Kise couldn't help but to thank all of them and after that he… ''Erm… sorry for interrupting your work, but could you please let me have look at your ways of handling the beverages.''

''Oh! I'd be glad and by the way you are our last customer today, so it was nothing.'' answered Kobori followed by the nodding of both Moriyama and Hayakawa.

''Since I was the last customer then why are you all brewing coffees just now?''

''Oh! It's just a small practice, nothing else.''

After getting the answer, Kise are now looking at the 3 of them, handling the beverage with such swift movements, as he was looking his mind… _Hmm… from the looks of it, I might copy their movements, and enhance it… How about I ask for permission to make one of those._

After thinking all this, he… ''Erm… may I try to make the coffees that you are brewing now?''

After hearing his request, all of them stop their hands and are now looking at him and one of them opened his mouth, ''Oh! You wanna try? Fine, here you go.''

Moving to the spot where Moriyama had gave him, he then look at all the utensils and the machines that are placed in-front of him and while he was doing that he recollect all the movements and action that had been recorded in his head and he goes, in an auto-pilot mode, as he… _Okay, now! Grind the beans, check the temperature, balances the portion of the milk and coffee…_

After a while, the coffee the Kise had handled had been done! ''Well… try it.''

Upon receiving his permission, Shinya took the first sip and all he do was just standing there at the same spot as if Medusa had just visit him.

Looking at the stoned Shinya, the other 3 decide to have a taste on Kise's beverage and one of them blurted something out, ''Wha- such perfect combination! What are you? A pro barista?''

''Erm… it was nothing…'' as he was trying to calm them down, the door of the shop slide open and… ''What's going on here? What's this commotion all about?''

''Oh! Kasamatsu-san! You must definitely try this!'' And of course, Kasamatsu too had a taste at the coffee.

''Who made this?'' was his first reaction after drinking the coffee.

''It's him!'' as he was saying Hayakawa pointed at Kise.

''Hmm… so it's you, heh?''

''So?''

''Well… you are certainly good, do you have a job?'' asked Kasamatsu.

''No. Nope. Why do you ask that?''

''Well, that's good. That means you are hired, welcome and for your first job could you please place this in the storage room for me?'' after declaring that, he proceed to point something on the floor, a box.

''Erm… well, I thank you for that, but I-'' shocked, Kise started to protest but it was cut by Kasamatsu.

''No buts! Be quick.'' without even bothering Kise's words, Kasamatsu started to order Kise around.

Meanwhile, the other 4…

Shinya : _Well. Well. Here comes the Kasamatsu's Bossing Time…_

Hayakawa : _Oh no! I shouldn't have let Kasamatsu-san taste the coffee!_

Kobori : _I think I really need to make this clear, before it really gets out of hand, but…_

Moriyama : _Well… nothing to do here…_

Sensing that nobody is going to help him, Kise had no choice but to sigh out loud and he… _Well… I will just help him just once, then…_

With that he had been given the direction to the storage room and after placing the box and are about to exit the storage room, suddenly a grunt came out of nowhere and that made Kise… _Who is that? Is there someone in the room?_

Thanks to his curiosity, he began to search around the room and finally he reach the inner most part of the room and all of a sudden he tripped and had bump into something…

_Hmm… what's that? Who dares to interrupt my sleep? _Taking away the gravure magazine from his face, he slowly open his currently blurry eye sight and what he see is a blond beauty in-front of him and without hesitation, he grabbed the beauty's body and are shifting him up and in the name of the biggest idiot he is, _Hmm… what a beauty!_ He planted a kiss towards the blond in the mouth…

And all hell broke loose as right now in Kise's mind was somewhat like this, EZRGBVGDOZGFJVNBSALADJYXBCNNLYIOIQLMFLAKJ.

_**~End of Chapter Ten~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__First of all, thanks for your review! Thanks for the love for sharp Kuroko. Kagami taking Kuroko is still a far future thingy. And sorry to disappoint, but Furihata will not appear in this story, cause it was Kagami and Kuroko story. XD_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_First of all, sorry for the late chap! . This is due to the fact that I had a vacation or more like a camping trip in the past few days!_

_So, in this chapter the story of AoKise had finally revealed, well what did you think? (After re-reading the whole chapter, I had one reaction, WELL THAT ESCLATED TOO QUICKLY!) XD_

_Another thing in this chapter is, I had planted a connection from another story in Project SMML! Guess who it is! Bwahahaha! I will be making a lot of connections in the future, so stay tuned._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all tapping next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	12. Espresso and Cappuccino (2)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_So, in this chapter, we will be continuing Aomine and Kise's story._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Eleventh Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, it's better to let something go…**_

_Mmm… such soft lips… perhaps I am not awake after-all and is still dreaming and this dream is good… oh… maybe I will savour this moment…_

While the one that initiate the kiss is enjoying the moment the other one… _W-wh-wha-what just happened? Am I dreaming? Mmm… Why does my lip felt warm…? _

After recollecting his thoughts from the previous shock, Kise is now trying to adjust his eye-sight and what he sees is in-front of him is a pair of eyes, still closing. Upon looking at the pair of eyes, he begin to felt something at his lip and the next moment he realize that he is making out with the guy in-front of him.

Realizing the fact, Kise began to struggle out from the clutches of the man in-front of him and therefore succeeded and are running out from the storage room but not before giving the half-awake man a slap in the face.

In the process of running out, Kise… _What the… urgh! What did I do to get this treatment?_

As Kise is running out, the other man who is now fully awake due to Kise's generous handprint on his face are now… ''Urgh… What was that for? Hmm… and by the way, what beauty. Hmm… maybe I will just go follow her.''

Deciding what he is going to do, he stood up and after placing away his magazine he too, are now on his way to exit the storage room.

As the one with handprint on his face are exiting the storage room, Kise after leaving the room, he… ''What was that for?'' As he mumbled himself, he start to vigorously wipe his lips, again and again.

Upon seeing him rushing out of the storage room and realizing his face is all red, Hayakawa come forth and he… ''Are you alright? Why are you wiping your mouth? Why are your face all red?''

Upon listening to Hayakawa's question, suddenly, Kise's answer that are about to get out from his throat had all been swallowed by him as he… _No! I can't tell them. It's was all too sudden and embarrassing…_

As he was in the middle of his thoughts, a sudden *clack* could be heard and here comes the man that had kissed him just now.

''Oh! Aomine-san, so you are in there this whole time, huh!'' exclaimed Hayakawa.

Without even bothering Hayakawa's words, Aomine are right now just staring at the back of Kise.

''Hey, beauty. That person just now was you, right?'' was the first thing he blurted out after coming out of the storage room.

_Who is he calling a beauty? There are no beauty in this room… _was what everyone in the room except Aomine are thinking, while looking at him ridiculously.

After a moment of silence, Kasamatsu… ''Enough of this crap! Aomine Daiki-kun, are you sure that's the first thing that you should be saying after revealing yourself after you had gone for the whole day?''

Upon hearing of what Kasamatsu had said, Aomine… ''Oh, is that something wrong that I, Aomine Daiki had gone to sleep for the whole day?''

''I can see that you still have the oh-so pride of yours to say that.'' countered Kasamatsu, raising his voice.

''Oh, of course I have the pride to say this and by the way I am not a person you can boss around, right?'' replied Aomine with a challenging manner.

''Of course, I can't, but what about your parents, I am pretty sure that they have the rights to order you around.'' without even backing down a bit, Kasamatsu states.

''Ah! My parents… hmm… maybe I will consider that witless threat of yours.'' answered Aomine, with a playful tone while smirking like he doesn't care one bit about the words that Kasamatsu had thrown at him.

As the argument goes on between those two, the others…

Hayakawa : _Waaa… so scary!_

Moriyama : _Hah. There goes the two of them…_

Kobori : _I got to stop them…  
_

Shinya : _Should I left them be or what?_

Kise : _Wha-what just happened? Why did it turned out like this? What's the situation now?_

As Kise is trying to consider of what is happening, Aomine… ''Well seems like we have finished our little talk, now…'' pointing at Kise's direction, he, ''…could you turn around and let me see your face?''

And all the eyes are right now moving towards Kise as Kise himself just trembled slightly and he think… _Why everyone is looking at me right now, huh?_

In the midst of his thoughts, Moriyama move his feet towards Kise and whisper something into his ear like, ''Erm… It seems like Aomine-san wanted to take a look at your face, so…''

''So, you want me to turn around?'' asked Kise quickly.

''If you are alright with that…'' replied Moriyama.

After replying, Moriyama once again return to his actual position to let Kise have a room for consideration.

_Fine! If that's what he wants… but wait! Then who is the beauty, then? _

Deciding of what he wanted, Kise finally turned his body right there and then and the first thing he sees is a tall-muscular man with dark skin whose face had just undergo a change in expression in the time where he turned around like from anticipation to hopeful, hopeful to confuse, confuse to shocked, and shocked to disappointment.

''Erm, I am so sorry, but who the heck are you?'' was the first thing he said after Kise had revealed his face.

Dumbstruck, Kise… _What? He doesn't recognize me? Then who does he think he was kissing just now?_

''Hello, you hear me? I ask who on earth are you?'' without getting any answer, Aomine continue to pursue Kise.

Speechless, Kise… _Wait! That aside, who is the beauty that he keep on mumbling about?_

Still without answer, Aomine… ''Hey! Could you please speak up or something?''

Silence, Kise… _Hmm… according to the situation, I am the only one that he doesn't knew and he doesn't know my name, so maybe… he is calling me the beauty! What!_

This time Aomine's blood is really boiling, as he… ''Excuse me, could you please don't ignore me, and could you please don't test my patience?''

Still in mute, Kise… _Me? Testing your patience? Who is the one in fault, huh? Fine, if you want an answer I will give you!_

And Kise… ''Oh, hello! My name is Kise Ryota as it was the answer that you crave for.''

Finally getting an answer, Aomine… ''Oh, okay, whatever, it's not like I crave for it. By the way, did you see a blond running out or around this place?''

This time Kise's blood is really starting to boil as he… ''Oh, I didn't see any blond beauty that you have been searching for and the blond beauty probably didn't even exist.''

Upon hearing his reply, Aomine made a fascinated face, ''Oh, how did you know that the blond didn't exist?''

Upon receiving his question, Kise immediately proceed to look around to check every single people that are in the café and as he is looking around he also remember the fact that the shop had close, so…

''MmHm…'' after clearing his throat and in the process, cross his arm he continues, ''… first of all, does your blond wear any spec?''

''Hmm… No.'' answered Aomine after recollecting his memories regarding the blond.

''Then Shinya here is out, and by the way the others who did not own blond hairs like Kasamatsu, Hayakawa, Kobori, and Moriyama are out too.''

Starting to catch the point, Aomine, ''Hmm… fair enough, so?''

''And by the way, according to what they had said that the shop had close for the day…'' as Kise was saying, he pointed towards the others and he continues, ''… so, I don't think that anyone will be able to come in, right?''

''Yeah, so…'' reply Aomine who is now starting to feel tired by listening to Kise's words.

''Well, if you think about it, who is the only blond who are not ousted by my explanation that are still in the shop?'' _If this doesn't ring a bell in him, then I don't know who am I talking to anymore._

After the exchange of words, Aomine started to take everything that Kise just spoken into consideration and are now looking around and as if something struck him, as he… ''Don't tell me, it's you!''

_Ah… it's a relief that he is actually not a stupid one or else I will have to reconsider how to place his position in the human status._

''No way! I am sure that it was someone else, could anyone tell me that it was not him!'' as the curtains had been slide aside, Aomine is right now in his denial mode.

''Erm… Aomine-kun, I don't know what had happened between you two, but what if I tell you it was him.'' Moriyama offered.

''No, no way! You said that the shop had close and he is not even a worker here and the customer are not supposed to go into the storage room!'' Still in his state of denial.

After he had pointed this out, this time all eyes had averted to Kasamatsu's direction, and… ''What? Is it something wrong that I told him to help me out by placing the box inside the storage room?''

Okay, this let the denying wall that Aomine had built in an instant crumble into half, as he is about to say something, Kobori…

''And by the way, he is our last customer. Just when we are going to close the shop he came in just in time…''

*KABOOM* The Wall of Denial that is in China had been official crush in Aomine as he is rendered speechless.

_No way! No freaking way! That means I just kissed a guy and are enjoying it! _As he was thinking, his hand unconsciously reach his lips and are now touching it or more like pressing it.

Seeing the dark skinned man are now touching his lips, it made Kise, himself remembered what just happened and he couldn't help it but to blush out of embarrassment as his hand, too had returned to his mouth before he even knew it.

As the two are staring at each other with one still denying and the other feeling like getting out from this place, few minutes had passed with silence looming over all of them…

''Then did you just mean that I just ki- did that to you?!'' breaking the silence is no other than Aomine Daiki himself.

''So what if it's true! Don't you think everything is already in the clear sky!'' snapping out due to Aomine sudden question, Kise countered and are now feeling ridiculous.

''No way in hell that I will, I will just do that for pretty ladies with big boobs and you are the exact opposite of all!''

''Wha…'' feeling really pissed now, Kise decide to take a breath and then he continues, ''…That aside, right now you are the one in fault and did I just sensed that you are blaming me?''

''Erm… guys… what exactly had happened between you two?'' asked Kobori while the others nod their heads to signify their interest in the topic except Kasamatsu who are now standing at the side thinking hard about something…

Upon getting their question, the argument between Kise and Aomine which seems like it would go on forever had finally come to a pause.

_Shit! What should I tell them! There is no way in hell that I am telling them the truth! _

_What should I tell them? Waaa… Telling them would be so embarrassing!_

As the two are thinking deep, suddenly Kasamatsu speaks up… ''Erm… excuse me, but I kind of know what had happened between these two…''

Upon listening to what Kasamatsu had said, the main actors immediately tensed up their whole being as the others are now showing their interest in what Kasamatsu has to offer.

Seeing as nobody come to stop him, Kasamatsu… ''Seeing how you both are touching your own lips and by the way Kise here is blushing…'' taking a deep breath, then Kasamatsu drop the bomb, ''…you had kissed just now, right?''

_**BULLS-EYE! **_''No way right, you both just make out in the storage room?!'' after listening to Kasamatsu speculation, Hayakawa is the first one to react.

Resisting the urge to laugh, Moriyama is now struggling to go into the _ROFL _mode.

Kobori on the other hand is dumbstruck.

Last but not least, Shinya as he is the one who still have the decency to walk towards Kise and put his hands around him while saying… ''Poor guy… it must be tough for you.''

As for the other two… _Damn you, Kasamatsu Yukio! I will kill you for sure, one of these days! Be sure to clean your neck!_

_Waa… what to do! It's been revealed! I don't want to live anymore! _As Kise is thinking all this, he immediately ran out of the shop as someone from the shop are now yelling something to him.

After running what seems to be going on forever, he finally reach the place where he place his car, he suddenly remember the fact that he still has an interview to attend, but… _Screw that! I don't care anymore! _And quickly he turn on the engine and are right now speeding his car towards his home.

Finally reached his home, and after hopping off his ride he straight away get into his home and the one that greets him was his sister, of course.

Upon seeing him back, his sister… ''So, you are finally back, eh. So, how do-''

Without listening to her sister further, Kise continue his footstep towards the second floor with his sister following him, confused about his brother sudden behaviour.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' asked his sister.

''…''

''Are you not feeling well?'' questioned his sister once again.

''…''

''He-'' *clack* and the door to Kise's room had been shut with his sister getting locked out.

While he is in his room, Kise mumbled something that only he can hear and that is… ''Sorry sister, but I am not in the mood to speak anything.''

After shutting his door, his sister finally left him alone due to exhaustion after a series of knocking and shouting.

Sensing that his sister had left him alone, once again he recollect the memories of him being kissed and he… ''Ahhh! Kise Ryota! Just forget it already…'' in the middle of that, he accidently touch his lips and he, ''Oh ya! I got to wash and brush my mouth a hundred times until the remnants of that incident had completely gone…''

After deciding, he quickly get into his washroom and look what did he do, a hundred times of washing and brushing, additional to it, he had taken a shower too.

Feeling that everything is clean, he finally came out of the washroom and the stupid thoughts came back to him again, ''Waaa…'' shaking his head vigorously, he, ''…stupid perfect memory, how I wish I never own you now!''

In the process, he slumped into his bed, his head facing down and after he felt like suffocating, he sprang up from his bed and he… _Oh yeah! Curse him on whoever he is! I am so gonna get my revenge on him, but… _

Looking around his room, he… ''Ah-ha, found it.'' And then immediately, he got up from his bed and walking towards his desk or more like reaching his laptop.

Settled down on his chair, he turn on his laptop and he… _Hmm… what's the name again? I think is The Summit…'' _and after giving it a thought, he quickly type the name out in the search box of the search engine.

''Ah-ha got it! Hmm… Ever since 19XX… 27 branches in the nation and at overseas… top-class ingredients been used… the founder… what?!'' _No way, he is the descendant of the founder! No wait! Maybe they just happens to have the same surname…_

After that, he scroll the page down more and after doing some clicking and typing, he turned off his laptop and are now back to his bed.

While lying on top of it, he… _I swear that I will him pay, I swear… _and before he knew it he is already in a deep slumber.

*THE NEXT DAY*

''Hmm… it's finally morning, heh… Woots! Better hurry up!'' as he jumped down from his bed, he quickly do the daily routine and are down at the dining table.

Upon looking at his brother's behaviour, his sister… ''What's with you, huh? You are actually waking up by yourself!''

''So…'' replied Kise, while grabbing a piece of toast.

''So, are you actually sick or something?'' questioned his sister, feeling suspicious.

''Of course not.''

''If that's true, then that's fine, by the way I had already sign y-''

''Oh! I have no need for that from now on.''

''Eh! Why? Don't tell me you have got a job that caught your interest yesterday.'' beamed his sister.

''Nope, not that.''

''Then…''

''My lovely onee-chan, you have nothing to worry anymore and if there is nothing else, could I go now.'' asked Kise politely.

_What's with him, it's creepy… _''Okay, I guess.''

''If you said so, then see ya'. '' and off he goes leaving his sister in the dust for the first time in the time span of 2 years.

_Something is off with him, it must be, but what it is? _Oh, sister of Kise, you will never know!

Upon reaching the destination of his, he quickly get out from his ride and are now entering the café.

Upon entering the café, all the memories made by yesterday all came surging towards him as 5 men who are currently busy all came up to greet him.

In the middle of the greetings, Kasamatsu… ''Well… I have received your mail and therefore I welcome you to our family.''

After getting all the greetings, as he thanks them he… _Well… I guess this is it, heh. By the way, where is he, huh?_

At the same time, a man that's is Kise's target is currently snoring away in the storage room with a gravure magazine covering his face.

_**~End of Chapter Eleven~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__First of all, thanks for your continuous support. Thanks for understanding the fact that Furi won't be in the story for now. And yeah! Aomine and Kise as barista FTW! XD _

_**To mysticterrier : **__Thanks for the review, and thank you for enjoying my story, it means a lot to me._

_**To Elly : **__Thank you for leaving a review, and thank you for thinking that this story is wonderful. Rest assured, there will be Akafuri, it just that I have prepare another story for them, so stay tuned._

* * *

**Author's Note : **_TA-DA, another chapter is out! Phew, now my mind and hands are tired from all those thinking and typing, but it's worth it! :D_

_So, in this story I had decided to make Aomine a jerk and Kise wanting to get revenge from what Ahomine had done to him._

_Another thing is, in the next chapter I had decided to make something shocking and surprising, but I am in doubt whether it's works or not…Hmm…(incoming headache for me!)_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all popping next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	13. Espresso and Cappuccino (3)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_So, after I have finished writing this chapter, I will be pausing the story of AoKi to continue the other story._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Twelfth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, the person that you hate will be the one you respect the most…**_

''_Hey! Kise Ryota, wait!'' shouted Aomine while chasing him…_

''_If you want me to stop, how about you try and catch me.'' said Kise with a dazzling smile._

''_Oh! If that's what you want, here I come.'' declared Aomine himself._

_After a series of running and chasing for a while, Aomine finally caught Kise and are embracing him with all his might as Kise is still trying to struggle from Aomine clutches, but to no avail, as he… ''Stupid Aomine!'' _

''_Yeah, call me stupid or whatever you want, but I won't let you go now.'' after he had finished his sentence, Aomine cupped Kise's chin up and the next thing we know is…_

''Gaaaaaah!'' a dark skinned man as known as Aomine Daiki who are in the middle of his sleep suddenly sprang up while screaming like that is nobody's business.

''Huf! Huf!'' as he is right now trying to take in a lot of breath to calm his nerve down, he… ''What the heck was that just now?''

''Did I just dreamt the same thing all over again?'' as he is standing up, he… ''How many times did the dream invade my sleep, huh! 4? 5?''

To tell truth, ever since that incident that happened yesterday, the man known as Aomine Daiki had the same dream again and again when he tries to sleep and that mercilessly snatch away his peaceful sleep. Even when you took a closer look at his already darken face, you could still see eye bags under his now red eyes due to lack of sleep.

Unable to sleep due to the continuous dreadful dream, Aomine then decided to leave the storage to take some fresh air.

Meanwhile, while Aomine is on his way… ''Do you understand now?'' asked Shinya.

''Okay. No problem.'' answered Kise with an OK sign.

''Then, we are going to the next segment.''

''Oh, that's fine''

In the middle of their chatting, a certain sound of a door opening has been heard throughout the whole shop.

Upon listening to the sound, Kise immediately look at the direction of the door and just as he had expected, the man that he had come here for came out from the room.

After Aomine had exited the storage, the first thing he does is to look around and when he is satisfied, he begin to raise his legs, all ready to get out of the shop but something or someone that are in the shop had made his legs go numb.

Eyes wide open, he… _What is he doing here? Am I still dreaming?_

Sensing the fact that the other man had noticed him, Kise then decided to send him a oh-so dazzling smile.

_He is smiling at me? No way! Am I hallucinating? Yeah! It must be due to my lack of sleep!_

Looking at the stoned Aomine, Kise had to fight the urge to send himself laughing until his stomach hurts, while he is at it, he… ''Hey, if you had anything with me, why don't you come closer.''

_Why do I felt like running away now? Wait! Is that a smirk that he just did?! He is making fun of me! _After that, Aomine finally snaps out of his stoned mode, he… ''Fine, if that's what you wa-'' _Wait! Why does it seems so familiar? This scene? This speech?_

As he was trying to think, he tried to stop himself from moving, but it seems like it was too late as he already reach to where Kise and Shinya are and are looking and staring or more like glaring at each other.

Shinya on the other hand, after looking at their intense glare at each other, he quietly shift his head to face the other 4 for help but as the other caught his pleading eyes, guess what they did, mercilessly ignore it.

Going back to the main actors, Aomine is now staring into Kise's eyes while the other is glaring at him.

In the midst of the staring contest, in the back of Aomine's mind…

Aomine A : _Hmm… now after taking a closer look, he sure looks pretty…_

Aomine B : _Shut up! He's a guy!_

Aomine A : _But, he sure is beautiful for a guy._

Aomine B : _Screw that! There is no way that you are interested in a guy._

Aomine A : _Just look at his long eyelashes, his nice nose, his smiling lips…_

Aomine B : _Gaaaahhhh! Quit it with the lips!_

As Aomine had a major conflict on his own in the back of his mind, Kise… ''Why are you staring at me? Stupid.''

Okay, that let the conference in Aomine's mind disperse as he… ''What did you just call me?''

Not caring one bit of Aomine angry tone, Kise… ''Oh, what? Is there anything wrong that I called you stupid?''

After taking the words from Kise, Aomine decided to take a deep breath and he continues, ''What's your problem with me, huh?''

''What? I can't hear what did you just said! Tell me everything again, stupid, _Aho!_'' as he was saying all this, he insert his pinky finger into his ear and act like he is clearing wax in his ear.

''I am telling you tha-''

Without letting him to finish his sentence, Kise… ''Oh my! Look what time it is! Hey! Shinya-kun, let's go get ready to start the business, what did you think?''

Upon hearing to Kise's question, Shinya… ''Well, if you said so, let's go then.''

After that, the two of them left by leaving Aomine in the dust, fuming while thinking, _You kidding me! Just when I am thinking that he is cute… scratch all that! I am so gonna let him pay! _

Decided to follow Kise and forgot the fact that he is supposed to get out from here, he… ''Hey! Wait up! Don't think that you are getting out of this that easily!''

Getting Aomine threats which he doesn't seems to mind, Kise… ''Oh, really? Then I would be ready every time to receive what you have got.''

Being taken aback at what Kise had just declared, for the first time of his life, Aomine had been rendered speechless as he is now stuck at his words.

As for the others who are watching at the side…

Moriyama and Shinya : *whistle* _Am I seeing some kind of history moment?_

Kobori and Hayakawa : _Holy! He made Aomine speechless, I have found it, my master!_

Kasamatsu : _Hmm… If he is able to do that, then maybe…_

Without letting him had a slightest chance to counter anything, Kise immediately turn his body around and continue to do what he had supposed to as he… ''Erm… Moriyama-san, could you please show me the way on how to make the Café au lait? Oh, and please show me the way to handle the Macchiato and Cappuccino too.''

Hearing Kise's request, Moriyama have a quick thanks for Kise as he is resisting the urge to Instagram Aomine's current expression with the captions of This Made My Day!

After that, as Kise is right now learning how to handle all those recipes from Moriyama, the others had go back to mend their business and once again Aomine had been left in the dust all for the sole reason of Kise Ryota.

_Haha! Accept everything that I throw at him? Don't make me laugh! Hm! If you think that's the case then… _''Oi! Kise Ryota! How about I challenge you to a contest, huh?''

And that did the trick, as Kise raises his head to signify his respond towards Aomine's challenge. ''Oh, what if I say I don't want?''

This made Aomine smirk slightly as he… ''Ah! Says the person who had just said that he will be ready every time to receive what he had got!''

Sensing the taunt given by Aomine, Kise… _Tch! You dare provoke me! But seeing how he looks, it seems like it was something he is great about, I don't want to lose, but I don't want to fall into his trap, but…_

After deciding in his mind, Kise… ''First of all, what's the contest that you had mentioned just now?''

''Oh, easy. Coffee.'' As he was saying, he is he now pointing at the coffee bar.

After hearing of what the contest is all about, Kise immediately had a thought, _Oh… coffee? Well… it seems that I am winning this! By the way, is this guy for real, for a guy who seems to slack away is coming to challenge me to a coffee contest?!'' _After that, he… ''Well, if that's what you want, then bring it on.''

''Hoh! That's fine, but if I win this contest, don't you come mess with me any longer, you got it?'' declared Aomine, full of confidence.

''What if you lose?''

''Oh, easy! I will just do whatever things you tell me to. Are you game?''

''Seems fair! Let's see who is going to be the winner.'' after saying all this, Kise turned around to look for someone and he found Hayakawa and he… ''Hey! Hayakawa-san, may I ask you a question.''

''Yes, what it is?'' answered Hayakawa.

''Did you perhaps had seen that _Aho_ made any coffee before?''

''No, it was the first time I am seeing it, and it was the first time we are seeing him going into the bar, so we are actually anticipating at what he is going to do.'' answered Hayakawa seriously with the others nodding their heads, while Kasamatsu is standing there, arm-crossed, deep in his thoughts…

While Kise is chatting with the others, Aomine on the other hand had wear his half-apron and he… ''Well, if you would, could you give me a handicap by giving me some time to practice?''

Upon listening to his request, Kise… _Hmm… a handicap? No way, hell not! But it was an opportunity to see his movement…_

''Fine, you can have the time…'' agreed Kise.

After getting the permission, Aomine immediately sprang into action and as if he wasn't the person that they know or the person that Kise know as a jerk. In this very moment, everyone in the shop that includes Kise and Kasamatsu are all astounded by Aomine swift movements at handling the drink, as there is no unnecessary movements been made. From time to time, different types of coffees had been made, and finally Aomine had stop his movements and he… ''Well… that's it, my warm-up, you ready?''

Snapping out of his trance, Kise… ''O-of course I am ready!'' _I'd better be careful and by the way I had just remember everything perfectly, there is no way that I am gonna lose._

As Kise, too is wearing his apron, the others except Kasamatsu, after seeing Aomine's show, they all have the same thoughts, _HOLY COW! _

While they are thinking the same stuffs, suddenly Aomine… ''Hey, Kasamatsu.''

''Yes, what's your business?'' answered Kasamatsu calmly.

''I want you to give us the title of the coffee and I want everyone in this shop be our judge, how was it? Pretty fair, right?''

After receiving Aomine's offer, the others accepted but not before considering and as well as Kasamatsu as he… ''Well… how about Café latte?''

''Whichever is fine with me. How about you?'' facing Kise now is no other than Aomine.

''I have nothing to complain.''

''Well let's start.'' announced Aomine himself.

After the announcing, the two of them immediately sprang into action and as they are busy preparing their respective works, the others…

''Oh my god, they are so fast!'' commented Hayakawa in awe.

''Yeah, they sure are fast.'' agreed Shinya.

''One is just beginner that learnt everything fast and another one is always the slacking one but seems like he had massive talents in him…'' blurted Kobori.

''A complete opposite…'' added Moriyama.

As they are busy with their ramblings and mumblings, suddenly Kasamatsu… ''So… what did you all think, if I made them the ace of this shop? No matter who wins or losses in this contest.''

''Eh! No way, right!'' exclaimed both Hayakawa and Kobori.

''I am actually serious, you know. Let's just see this in a bigger picture. Did you actually see Aomine walk in the bar once before the arrival of Kise?''

''Nope, not once.'' answered both Moriyama and Shinya.

''Then what if I let them continue their competitive spirit against each other, wouldn't it be good.''

''Well… I see you have a point there.'' replied Kobori as the others seems to agree on the statement.

As they are continuing their conversation, suddenly… ''Done!''

And that caught their attention as they turned their necks to see that there are 6 cups of drink at each of their own counter.

After looking at the drinks, the judging finally starts with Hayakawa comes first, then after that is like this, Kobori Moriyama Shinya, then finally it's Kasamatsu's turn…

After they had finished everything, it's finally time to reveal the results and by voting it came out like this…

**Kise 0 – 5 Aomine… **

Dumbstruck by the result, Kise… _No way! A landslide! _As he is thinking this, Aomine had appeared in-front of him, offering him the last cup of his drinks, ''Here.''

Due to the sudden offer, Kise couldn't help it but to accept it and as he try out Aomine's drinks, he… _Wha- I have never taste something like this! It's ecstacy! It's perfection! _

At that moment, Kise had completely change his impression towards Aomine and are now feeling something like a sense of respect forming in the corner of his being. _Maybe he wasn't who I think he is…_

''Hmm… not bad. But it was still lacking something.'' Without him knowing, Aomine had already gulped down the Café Latte that Kise had made.

Upon listening to his comments, Kise had snap out of his thoughts as he internally scold himself mentally… _What am I thinking? This man is the man who offended me! _

''No thanks for your comment. Let's do it again, I simply couldn't accept the fact that I lost to you!'' said Kise while putting away the cup that he had been holding.

''Hoh! You wanna do it again!? Fine, I am on, it's not like I am going to lose.'' And it's just like they had said, the match between them goes on and on with scores like…

**Kise 0 – 5 Aomine…**

**Kise 1 – 4 Aomine…**

**Kise 1 – 4 Aomine…**

And so on with Kise keeps losing to Aomine, the contest between them had finally come to a pause as the others are all hugging their stomach, resisting the urge to barf as some of them had already goes sprawling on the ground.

As the representative of all, Shinya… ''P-please, n-no m-more. It's e-enough.'' After finishing his speeches with hardship, he just goes straight to the floor, white foams forming in his mouth.

_Ah… too bad… Eh! Why do I feel so… _Touching his heart, he began to feel that something hot forming inside him and he realize that it was his long gone competitive spirit as he… _Ah! Why do I feel so frustrated right now! How long was it that I have felt like that?_

When he is thinking all this, he doesn't know that he had unconsciously turned his head to look at where Aomine is standing.

Sensing that someone is looking at him, Aomine start to turn his head towards Kise direction and what he get is a full view of Kise touching his chest where the heart resides, looking at him with a face expression that is hard to read.

After looking at Kise for a while, he decided to go towards to where Kise is standing but not before bringing along one of the drinks that he had made.

''Are you sick or something? Why did you make that face, huh? Oh ya, here!'' after asking him a several question, he gave the cup to Kise.

After accepting the cup of coffee, Kise then took a sip at the beverage and once again he is being swept away by the miracles that had brought by the drink as he… _Ah! It's even in a higher level than the previous ones…_

After thinking all this in the back of his mind, softly Kise… ''How do you make such flavour, huh? It's unfair.''

Upon listening to Kise's question, Aomine… ''Oh! It's easy. Just mix this and mix that then everything is done, haha!''

After listening to Aomine's reply, Kise while showing a ridiculed face, he… ''Just as I expected, you are a stupid after-all, so maybe even though you told me to not mess with you if you wins, but I am going to call you _Aho _from now on. Hmm… let me think… _Aho… Aomine… Aho… Aomine… Aho-mine… AHOMINE! _Yup, I am so calling you that!''

As he is saying all this, Kise begin to clean everything up and are right now ignoring whatever Aomine had thrown at him.

''Okay, okay! Fine! It's heart. You have to put all your heart in it.'' feeling defeated, Aomine blurted out his answer.

After getting the answer from him, Kise… ''Hmm… so that is the trick, heh. Maybe I will one day try to put all my heart while making coffee, heh.''

After getting a respond from Kise, Aomine made a huge smug face which made Kise put back his guard. _What was he thinking again?_

''But, it's not like I had forgotten of what had happened, so don't think that I had let it slide, so just you wait until the day I had defeat you!''

''Oh-hoh! Well… I will anticipate the day when you defeat me, as the one who can beat me is me alone.'' said Aomine, all high-and-mighty with a challenging tone.

''Just as I thought, you really are a despicable man.'' While he was saying this, for the first time in his life, although he did not admit it, but he had never felt so full-filled in so many years…

As the bickering continues, suddenly the door of the shop had been slide aside and coming in is a young lady with a nice body and pink hair.

Upon seeing the lady, Kise is the first one to speak up, as he… ''Erm… may I know who are you? If I am not wrong, today is our off-day.''

''Erm… actually, you see. I have come here to search for a job.'' answered the young lady.

And that let all the guys who had been kissing the floor for who knows how long, sprang up to listen to what the young lady is going to say…

''Oh! If I am not mistaken, I guess everyone is here, right? So, let me introduce myself properly. I am Momoi Satsuki, nice to meet you.'' and a smile was given.

_**~End of Chapter Twelve~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To animesrule9 :**_ _Glad that the AoKise's story will be your favourite. And yes, Aomine is so dumb. When writing his part, I got to made myself dumb and I actually felt that I am getting dumber in the process, LOL XD_

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__You are welcome for thanking me. Yes, Aomine being Aomine was so damn funny, LOL. Glad that the chapter made your day! :D_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_A lightning bolt chapter, due to my sudden inspiration to write and I found that if I have the inspiration, my story will be going much more faster… 0_0 _

_And why did it turn out like this, a revengeful Kise had turned into someone that respect Aomine and Aomine that is supposed to be jerk… Why! Blame it on my inspiration, it totally made me swing the other way! I am so sorry!_

_Another thing is, in the previous chapter, did I mentioned something shocking, well as you can see… MOMOI SATSUKI! _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all poking next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	14. A Healing Promise (4)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_So, we are back to the story of A Healing Promise, which is MuraHimu story!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Thirteenth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, the hardest thing to overcome is one's past…**_

''From now onwards, I will protect you, no matter what happens, you hear me.'' After finishing his sentence, Murasakibara suddenly felt that the person that is in his embrace are no longer moving.

Pulling Himuro away for a bit to take a look at his current condition, he then found out that Himuro had completely gone unconscious.

''Oops, better take him to the infirmary.'' and once he had adjust their position into what people usually called as Princess Hug, Murasakibara began to head to his destination.

But, not for long… ''Hey! What about us? Huh?'' shouted one of the bullies.

Upon hearing the question, Murasakibara once again turn his back around while putting up his Don't Mess With Me face, he answered, ''Didn't you see that I am busy?''

After answering, he continue his path and after 15 minutes, they have finally reach the infirmary and while in the process, Murasakibara had also bring along the one victim with him.

''Hey, quick! Call the doctors!'' after reaching the reception area, Murasakibara immediately ordered the nurse.

After the nurse had saw the wound that are on both Himuro and the victim, she immediately sprang into action and before we know it Himuro had been sent into the emergency room and the victim had gone into another room for treatment.

As Murasakibara is being left in the hallway, worrying over Himuro's safety, he… _Please be safe. Please let him be safe!_

As he was silently wishing, suddenly a voice called out for him or maybe two…

''Hey! Murasakibara-san! What's the matter for calling me so suddenly?'' and the one who is doing the asking is no other than Okamura.

Without waiting Murasakibara to answer, another voice which belong to Liu's cut in as he… ''Hey, what exactly had happened to Himuro, huh?''

After getting the question from Wei Liu, he… ''He had hurt his head and right now, he is in the emergency room to get treatment.''

''What had made him hurt his head?!''

''Erm… some guys hit him with a brick.'' Sensing the anger coming from Liu, Murasakibara had made a mental note to himself to pick the right words.

''Why did they hit him with a brick?''

''This is because he is trying to rescue a victim from those bullies.'' Explained Murasakibara.

Upon listening up to here, Liu anger had suddenly disappear as his emotion had turn into worries. ''I guess you are telling the truth…'' after that he had gone to sit on a waiting chair, grabbing his fist, worrying about Himuro's well-being.

Looking at Liu's state, Murasakibara quickly goes upfront and apologize for what had happened towards Himuro. ''If only I was quick enough to warn him…''

''Oh, after hearing your story, I guess that's was not your fault, you don't have to keep on apologizing, it was embarrassing.'' replied Liu while giving him a smile.

After feeling himself had been forgiven, Murasakibara quickly turn towards and face Okamura who are still in trance over something.

''Okamura, it seems that we had some business to deal with.''

With that, he and Okamura had left the infirmary with Liu staying back to watch over Himuro.

''It's them, Okamura. Bring them with us.''

''Yes, chairman!

''Oi! Oi! Let me go. Let me go.''

After a bit of a struggling and yanking, Murasaibara, Okamura and the three bullies are right now in the principal's office.

Upon looking at the unusual party, Sir Michael, which is the principal was right now so surprised that he had decided to leave his favourite shortcake.

''Oh! What a bunch! What is the matter to all of this?''

''Hey! Let us go! Damn you!'' cursed those bullies.

''Could you please shut your mouths? We will surely let you go after all of this had finished.'' answered Okamura.

Without even bothering a single speck of their protest, Murasakibara begins, ''Sir Michael, I am afraid that I will have to expel all three of them from these academy.''

''Eh? Why? What did they do to make you made this decision?'' asked a very curious Sir Michael.

''No! You don't! You dare?'' shouted one of those bullies that seem like the leader of the pack.

Yet again, without giving them a single glance, Murasakibara… ''After looking at the video that Himuro had taken, you will know what made me.'' After saying this, he fishes a phone out from his pockets, and are now handing it to Sir Michael.

After receiving the phone and after watching the video, Sir Michael… ''Well… it was certainly a problem. Well, as you wish, sir, these three are, therefore expelled from the school ground and are never be able to enter anymore.''

With this, the bullies are all dumbstruck by what did they just heard as one of them are shouting out protest, ''No! Who the hell are you to decide whether I stay or not, huh?''

''Or did you prefer to stay in the cell for almost killing a teacher?'' without giving them a ground to back-up, Murasakibara who is being patient all the time are now releasing his words full of danger.

Upon listening to his words or more like death threat, the leader of the pack had finally shut up for the first time after he entered the principal's office.

With that, they had been sent out with Okamura by their side and soon they had been sent out from the school ground.

At the same time, after Okamura had left, Murasakibara… ''It seems like we have to increase the security at school.''

''Yeah, after knowing such things had happened under my very nose, it's a sure thing that we must do that and I will be increasing my attention to this type of matter.''

''It was certainly a relief to hear that.''

''If there is nothing, then…''

''Oh, there is something, could you please let me have a taste at your shortcake?'' pointing towards the shortcake that had been place on top of the principal's desk.

''Ah! Sure!'' then after that Murasakibara immediately settled down to enjoy the shortcake, but…

*Brip! Brip!* ''Oh! Who was it, eh?'' and he answers his phone and immediately he stood up and after waving good-byes to the principal, he then leave the office.

''Urgh… where am I?'' as a certain man is trying his best to adjust his eyes for the sudden light that are currently attacking his eye-sight.

''Oh! You are awake, huh?'' upon seeing the half-awake Himuro, Liu quickly goes into action as he was now trying to help Himuro up.

''What are you doing here and… ouch!'' trying to touch his head but are stopped by Liu as he…

''Hey! Don't touch! I will call the doctors here.'' And off he goes with him bringing back a doctor.

After examining Himuro for a while, the doctor… ''Well, it seems like he had pass the danger zone and all he needs is some rest to fully recover, be sure to eat some healthy food to quicken the recovery.'' And with that, after thanking the doctor, the doctor leaves.

''You! Why did you bring yourself to such problems again, huh? Look what you have got this time, a crack in the head! Please, for once, take care of yourself better, okay?''

''Ow. No need to be so loud. You are scaring people and okay, okay I will take care of myself better.''

''You are always saying that and look what did I get every time!''

''Haha. I am sorry for letting you worry over me.''

''Why? Even when you are in the States, when every time we had a video chat, it seems to me like you have got new bruises all over.''

''…''

*Knock! Knock!* ''Sorry for the interruption.'' In the middle of the conversation, here comes Okamura with a box in his hands.

Upon seeing Okamura's arrival, as Himuro is greeting him, Liu quickly wipe away his tears that came out for being too emotional.

But, even before Liu had wipe away his tears, Okamura had seen all of this and he felt something strange tugging in him, but he seems to not realize it and so…

''Erm… did I just interrupt something important?'' asked Okamura as he entered the room.

''Oh, no you don't.'' was Himuro's answer.

''Yeah, you just interrupt something big and what's your problem for coming here?'' was Liu's answer.

_Ah… I should have felt angry by the way he just talk to me but why I just couldn't get angry at him?_

''Ah! Really? Then I am sorry for that. Oh! And by the way, Chairman had told me to give this to you.'' stretching out his hand to give the box to Himuro, which Himuro accepts.

After receiving the box, he… ''Oh! By the way, where is Murasakibara-san?''

''Oh! He told me that he had some business to attend therefore he couldn't come here to visit you for the time being and another thing is here…'' after giving Himuro's phone back, he continues, ''…and Chairman told me to give you this message, 'Eat that well and sleep well, I will come and visit you, for sure.'.''

After getting the message, Himuro couldn't help but to remember the scenes at how Murasakibara had handled all those bullies and a soft thump had been felt by his heart.

_What is this? Oh! And by the way… _''Then what about the boy, the victim?''

''Ah, him? Rest assured, he is already been treated and Fukui is right now by his side.'' This time, it was Liu who answered the question.

''Oh I see… ah! Then, how about those bullies?''

''Ah! They had been expelled, thanks to the Chairman and you, who provides the proof by taking a video at that scene.'' replied Okamura with a smile.

''Oh I see…'' after digesting all the information, Himuro suddenly felt tired as if there is something heavy had been taken off from him…

Upon looking at the now almost-sleeping Himuro, Liu and Okamura immediately stood up from their seat to adjust Himuro's bed to give Himuro a more comfortable bed.

Seeing as both of them are helping him, before he is completely taken away by his sleepiness, he… ''Thanks.''

''Don't mind.'' As both of them replied, Himuro had finally fell into his sleep again.

After Himuro had goes to his resting, Okamura had carefully take away the box that are still in Himuro's hand as in the process… ''Well… I guess I have to thank you.''

Surprised by the sudden word that came from Liu, he… ''O-oh! I-it's nothing. And by the way, it was not me who had done all the job, it was all the Chairman's deed.''

Pondering for a while, Liu… ''I guess that your Chairman was not that bad after-all. Another thing, just pass my thanks to the Chairman for me as for rescuing Himuro.''

''Okay, no problem.'' As they were discussing this, they quietly left the room.

After they had left Himuro alone, the night came looming over them and in the middle of the night…

''_From now onwards, I will protect you, no matter what happens, you hear me.'' Himuro could feel himself inside a warm embrace, hearing the same thing again and again, but he did not push away to get out from the embrace, instead he felt safe, but…_

''_Himuro Tatsuya! Stay away from him!'' suddenly a voice came from a far distance._

_Upon hearing the voice, Himuro just had to push away a bit to look who is calling him. As he is turning his head to look around, he had finally found the voice's owner._

_And it was no other than himself, who are still shouting the same thing. ''Get away from him! Don't tell me you had forgotten what had happened?'' _

_After hearing up to this point and as if being pulled back into reality, Himuro is now trying his best to pull away from the embrace, and while he was doing it…_

''Ah.'' It looks like a certain man had woken up from his dream in the middle of the night.

Looking around, _Ah! It seems like it was already at night. And… what was that, just now, huh? _

*Grug~~* apparently while in the middle of his thoughts, his stomach begin to growl as he… _Ah! Hungry… _

After that, he decided to leave the bed to search for food and right then and there he remembered… _Ah! The box! Where does it gone? Maybe in fridge?_

After searching the fridge, he had finally found the box and going back to his bed, he opened the box and what he saw is 4 piece of different cakes in it.

As he is looking at the cakes, he couldn't help but to chuckle as he… _What is he thinking, huh? Cakes for sick people? Haha…_

_Oh! What's this? A Message! _And as he is chuckling, he found a small paper stuffed in the box. Opening it… _For: Muro-chin. Get well soon and I will tell Okamura to bring you more of this if you wanted more. By: Murasakibara Atsushi_

Finished reading the message, Himuro couldn't help but feel flattered as right now in his mind is full of Murasakibara's shadow as he slowly consume the sweets.

In the middle of it, he…_ Need water. Ah… it was empty. Better go to refill it._

Deciding of what he is going to do, he slowly and quietly exit the room and are now on his way to the water dispenser…

*Thud!* ''Ah.'' Apparently, he had bumped into someone.

''Hey. Be careful.'' Said a voice, lazily as the owner of the voice quickly grab his arm to prevent him from falling.

''Ah! Than- Eh! Murasakibara-san!'' shocked to see who it was, Himuro is currently lost for words.

''Muro-chin… are you hurt anywhere? How was your head?'' was his first word upon meeting Himuro.

''Ah. I am not hurt, so… and my head is going well but I get a little dizzy sometime…'' replied Himuro.

Upon hearing the word 'dizzy', once again Murasakibara had scooped Himuro up and they are now back to Himuro's room with Himuro getting all confuse.

''What are you doing?''

''Didn't you just told me that you will get dizzy, so do not get down from this bed before it had heal completely, you hear me?''

''But…'' shaking the water container, he, ''…I am just getting water.''

After hearing Himuro's purpose of getting up from the bed, he… ''Oh… so you wanted water, eh? Fine, I will get it for you. You stay here. Don't move.'' And off he goes after getting the water container from Himuro.

5 to 10 minutes later, Murasakibara had return with a water container full with waters and as he entered the room, he find out that Himuro is right now eating the cakes he had gave him which made him think of something…

Walking in with his eyes still fixated on Himuro, he had set down the water container at the nearby desk and after sensing that the arrival of the water, he automatically…

''Erm… Murasakibara-san, could you please pour me a cup of water?'' and of course, Murasakibara quickly followed his request to pour him a cup of water.

As he is receiving the cup, Himuro had set down the box on his lap and seeing the box on Himuro's lap, Murasakibara reaches out to the box and the box is in his hand.

Seeing the weird action that Murasakibara had taken, Himuro… ''What are you doing? Do you perhaps wanted to eat those?''

Without answering Himuro's question, Murasakibara continue to ponder and after that he… ''Nope, I was just wondering…'' and as he is saying, he picked up the fork to cut the cake and naturally the fork had been send to the front of Himuro's mouth…

Shocked by the sudden action, Himuro couldn't help but to open his mouth automatically for Murasakibara to drop the cake in his mouth.

After that, the feeding just goes on and on without anyone protesting and in the process…

_Wah! Himuro is so cute when I am feeding him like this… I am going to do this a lot in the future… _

_Wha- why did he do this? It's not like I hate it or something, but why does I wish that this will continue forever…_

As the time goes, the cakes had been finished and therefore as if being pulled out from a magic spell, they…

_What am I doing? For him to feed me… and it seems like I had enjoyed it! Himuro Tatsuya o' Himuro Tatsuya, just what are you thinking?_

_Ah! Too bad… Here I think that it would go on forever…_

And as he is sulking for the end of the feeding session, his eyes had caught something on Himuro's mouth and as if the magic spell had come back, he quickly stood up to wipe away the cream that are still at Himuro's mouth and he… ''Here.''

As he is still in his thoughts, Himuro once again felt shocked by the sudden finger in-front of his face, and it seems like the magic too, had infect Himuro as he automatically opened his mouth to lick on Murasakibara's finger.

As the licking goes, slowly blushes are forming around Himuro's cheeks as the licking had turned into sucking. What had been done by Himuro at this point had all been collected into Murasakibara's mind as he… _Cute! Too cute! The blushes… cute… he seems so delicious… I just wanted to eat him now!_

As Himuro and Murasakibara is savouring the moment, suddenly a thought came flashing across Himuro's mind… _*Tatsuya, here.* _and the spell had been broken as he quickly let go of Murasakibara finger and as quickly as he can he… ''I am sorry, I won't, ever do it again.'' After that he quickly added, ''Erm… I am feeling tired now. Could you please leave me alone?''

After hearing Himuro's sudden request, the feeling of eating Himuro had completely gone and replacing it was in fact a feeling of utter disappointment, as he… ''Well… if you are tired, then rest well…'' after saying it, he decided to help Himuro to adjust the bed, but… ''Ah! I can manage the bed myself, so thank you.''

Upon receiving the words form Himuro, Murasakibara, even with his slowpoke mind was right now certain of something and that is Himuro really does wanted to be left alone and so he… ''Well… if there is anything you need, just call me, 'kay? I will be here anytime.''

Then after that he had finally left Himuro alone and in the process after lying down on his bed, Himuro... ''Stupid… don't ever treat me in such a good way… I am not worth it…''

And as he was saying words that only he, himself could hear… before he knew it, once again he had fallen asleep with a droplets of tear falling down from his eyes…

Meanwhile, not far from Himuro's room, Murasakibara, while looking at his finger that had been licked by Himuro, he is now begin sucked into his own thoughts…

_**~End of Chapter **__**Thirteen~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Well… once again thanks for your review. Erm… to be truthful, I am not so sure about the love triangle… 0_o And by the way thanks for thinking that it's shocking to see Momoi's entrance, because she is one of the God of Love, you see… XD_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Erm… I am kind of slow with this chapter so please do understand as school at my place had just re-opened, so maybe the incoming chapters will be slowed down, I hereby apologize…_

_And I SWEAR! I freaking swear that if I keep on continuing these developments, I will have to change the RATINGS from Rated-T to Rated-M, LOL! XD_

_Well as you can see, there are some big developments between these two and I am starting to think that maybe they are the first… XP (Oh! By the way, the romance between Okamura and Liu is at work, too…);P_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all spooking next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	15. A Healing Promise (5)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, MuraHimu's story is still on the run!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Fourteenth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, one just have to follow their feelings…**_

''Hey! Wait up!'' the one that is almost shouting is no other than Okamura himself.

''What?!'' feeling annoyed, Liu turn around his body.

''Could you please walk a bit slowly?'' feeling like the others had stopped walking, he finally lower his voice.

''Can't you see that currently, I had no time for you? And by the way, why are you following me, huh?'' as after he said this, he continue his path without giving Okamura a single glance.

Seeing Liu had continue to leave him alone, once again he continue to follow Liu and suddenly the person that he had been following suddenly stop his movement.

Curious as to why Liu had stopped, Okamura is currently looking over Liu's shoulder and what he found is a large man sitting on one of the waiting chair with a purple hair, staring at his fingers.

''Chairman?! What are you doing here?!'' exclaimed Okamura.

Snapping out, he… ''Ah! What are you doing here? Okamura-san? Oh! And…hi! Liu-san.''

Upon receiving the greetings from Murasakibara himself, Liu couldn't help but to bow down his head and as was doing that, he… ''Oh! Hello, Murasakibara-san or should I call you chairman like this Chin-face is always calling you?''

Feeling that he had been pointed, Okamura… ''What?! Chin-face? I admit that I have a rather special chin but you don't have to call me that!''

Ignoring him, they continue their chatting as Murasakibara… ''Erm… Murasakibara-san is fine. It's not like I am that obsessive for the formal stuffs and by the way… it looks heavy, should I help you to carry it?''

''Oh I see… so I am going to call you that for now and thanks, I will manage myself.'' Giving Murasakibara an Okay pose.

''Okay… if there is anything that I could help… you could give me a call…''

''Oh! That'd be bad and by the way why are you here?'' asked Liu.

''That, I came to visit Muro-chin and he was right now asleep.'' answered Murasakibara while making an expression that is hard to read after he had mentioned 'Muro-chin'.

Without noticing the face that he is making, Liu…''Oh! Too bad… and I thought that I could give him this, but guess I have to come back tomorrow…''

''Why? Is it something important?'' Murasakibara is starting to felt really curious as he is looking at the large box that Liu had just set down on the floor.

Sensing the fact that Murasakibara is staring at the box, he… ''Oh! It was Himuro's bear. Sometime, he couldn't sleep without it, so…''

After getting the answer from Liu, he… ''Hmm… if that's the case… then could you please entrust the bear to me?''

''Why…?''

''Please, just give the bear to me and don't worry I won't spoil it.''

''Erm… I don't really understand why you wanted it so much but… this is an object that is important to Himuro… so…''

''Please, I will give it my upmost care.''

Finally… ''Well… I guess its fine… you can have it.''

''Thank you!'' After that, without losing a moment, the box is already in Murasakibara's hand as after that he… ''Ah! Look at the time, I should be going and by the way… Liu-san… thanks for the bear.'' And then he had gone while leaving both Okamura and Liu alone.

''What the…'' after witnessing the speed that Murasakibara had used to get lost, Liu was currently speechless.

In the midst of his lost for words, the silent Okamura suddenly… ''Hmm… what made the chairman be like that, eh?''

Finally found his words after listening to what Okamura had just mumbled, he… ''What do you mean by that?''

''Erm… you see… it's a rare sight to see that the chairman would say the words like 'thanks' and 'please', he usually never does that when he wanted something or after getting something, but just now, he…''

''Well… isn't that a good thing that he had change for the better?''

''Hmm… I guess you are right, but you see… '' intend to continue but once again he had been shut down by a smack in the head.

''If that's right then there is nothing to worry about, right?''

''Well… if you said so… so what are we going to do now?'' after getting over with his dilemma, he is now at lost what to do.

Rubbing his chin, Liu… ''Hmm… how about we take our leave first and come back tomorrow?''

''Seems fine with me.''

And after their agreement, they too have left the infirmary and once they are out, they had gone to their separate ways after arguing that had started with the offer given by Okamura to fetch Liu back…

''Welcome home, my master!'' as after Murasakibara had gone down his ride, he is immediately greeted by house-maids and butlers.

''Erm… should I carry that for you, my master?'' offered a butler.

''Erm…thanks, but no. I will manage it myself.'' And after saying that, he quickly move his foot and are now climbing up to his room while leaving the butler speechless.

After seeing the back of his master leaving, the butler… ''Master is actually saying 'thanks'…?!''

In Murasakibara's room… ''Hmm… I guess I will set it down here…'' after setting down the box, he then ponders…

_Hmm… what to do with this box? Should I open it? No… if I open it… Muro-chin will get mad… Gahhhh! Screw it. I will just open and have a look, no harm done._

Deciding of what he is going to do, Murasakibara is currently lifting the cover of the box and what he sees is in fact that there is large bear, sitting inside of the box…

Looking at the bear, he… _Hmm… so this is the bear that is always with Muro-chin side when he is sleeping, eh? Hmm… weird. Why do I feel uncomfortable with this bear? Hmm… maybe I will just take it out… _and then after taking the bear from the box, he then began to examine the bear, here and there and then his eyes had decided to stop at a certain point… _Ah! It's hand had been torn… Hmm… better repair it… _

And then a sewing kit has been given to him by the house-maid and as he is going to start repairing the broken hand… suddenly his hand had brush over something… _Eh! What's this? _Feeling the surface of a certain part of the bear nearby the bear armpit and *ker-plack-plack!*he, _I am sure there is something… _

As his curiosity rises, he instead of mending the hand, he begin to undid the hand and after he had undid it, he insert his hand into the bear and after a series of searching and touching, his hand are now full of cottons and in his hand was a piece of paper, begin folded.

Looking at the folded paper, he… _Hmm… should I open it… _After some pondering and of course the curious side of him wins, and there he goes and opening the note.

Looking at the note that he had just opened, which had contained some letters in it and after reading it, his first thought was… _Hmm… where did I see this writing style before, huh?_

Thinking hard but without success, he… _Hmm… can't remember where I have seen it… _after that he had turned his head around and after looking at the bear, he… _Oops! Better repair it!_

*THE NEXT AFTERNOON*

''Excuse me.'' Said a certain man with a kid by his side.

''Yes? Ah! Fukui-sensei, may I help you?'' replied the nurse that had been called.

''May I know whether if it's fine for me to visit someone now?'' asked Fukui.

''Of course. Who are you visiting?''

''Himuro Tatsuya-san.''

''Oh! Okay, here is his room, you may go and visit him.'' After getting the information which he already knew, he… ''Ah! Thanks.'' And after thanking the nurse, he continued his path to Himuro's room while being followed by a certain kid.

The kid that has been quiet for all this time, finally speaks as he… ''Erm… Fukui-sensei, is it alright for me to visit Himuro-sensei?''

''It's gonna alright, no worries, 'kay?'' a smile was given by Fukui to the kid.

After that, they continue their path…

Meanwhile… ''Do you understand?'' asked Liu

''Yeah. Yeah. I understand it already.'' answered Himuro with a smile.

''If that's your answer, then I am going, you take care of yourself.'' After saying all this, Liu begin to grab his things, ready to leave the room.

''Alright. Alright. Seriously, what are you? My mom? Haha.'' Is what Himuro had replied.

''Whatever.'' After answering back, Liu had left the room but not for long he had stumbled upon Fukui who is on his way to Himuro's room.

''Fukui. Why are you here? And who is this?'' Upon seeing Fukui and the kid appearance, Liu was suddenly lost in thought due to surprise.

''I have come to visit Himuro and may I introduce you, this here is Mizuno Shinobu, apparently he is one of my students.''

After getting introduce, Mizuno immediately bow his head and while he is at it he… ''Nice to meet you, Liu-sensei.''

''Oh! So you are the victim that get bullied, huh?'' without giving a thought, he accidently blurts out.

With that he had earned a few shivers from Mizuno, as he is now gone silent with his head drooped.

Upon sensing the situation, Fukui… ''Erm… Liu. I think you shouldn't have said that.''

After getting told upon, Liu suddenly realize that what he had done and as he… ''Oops, sorry for mentioning that, it's my fault. By the way, how was your wound?''

''Erm… it's nothing, really… it's just a few scratches, nothing much…'' as Mizuno is answering, his voice is getting smaller and smaller, and while he is in the midst of his mumblings, Liu… ''Okay. It's okay. I get what you are saying, it's good to hear that you are fine… oh! And by the way, I gotta go and if you are visiting Himuro, he is in, bye.'' And after that Liu had gone while leaving both Fukui and Mizuno alone.

''Go on, I will wait here.'' Initiated Fukui after a long pause.

''Eh? Fukui-sensei, you are not going in with me?'' surprised by the sudden offer given by Fukui, he is currently taken aback.

''Don't you tell me before that you have something to tell Himuro? So, I think it's bad for me to go in with you.''

''Ah! If you said so… then I am going.'' After that he slide open the door and in-front of him is a sight of Himuro eating a bowl of porridge given by Liu.

Feeling that an individual had entered his room, Himuro turn his head and then he realize that it was the boy that he had rescued yesterday, eyes open wide, he… ''If I am not mistaken, you are the boy from yesterday, right?''

Closing the door, he… ''Yes, you are not mistaken. Himuro-sensei.''

''Oh. Then that's good. What brings you here?''

''I-I am h-here t-to t-thank you, H-h-Himuro-s-sensei.'' After that, he burst out crying.

Seeing the sudden burst of tears that came from the boy, Himuro immediately left his bed to comfort the boy as he… ''Why are you crying, huh? It's okay. Nothing will hurt you any longer and what's your name, eh?''

''Muh name i-is M-Mizuno S-Shinobu.''

''Mizuno Shinobu, eh? Okay, now. Close your eyes and calm down. It's okay.'' After that few minutes had pass and now the boy had finally calmed down.

''Sorry for the sudden outburst, it's just that after finally seeing you, I couldn't help it.''

''You don't have to apologize, so what are you going to tell me, huh?'' with a gentle smile, Himuro questions.

''Once again, I am here to thank you, Himuro-sensei. Thank you for saving me right there and then. Thank you for rescuing me if not I will be bullied by those three forever. Thank you for all. Thank you.'' After that the boy had tears by his eyes once again.

''Ah! It was nothing. I am glad that you are safe and…''

''But you are hurt, you are hurt because of me!''

''Yeah, I had a crack in the head, but… see! I am okay now, so…''

''After that night after I went home, I was worried sick, but thank god that you are safe!''

''Haha! See here! Here! I am okay now, so there is nothing to worry about now, see…'' while Himuro is saying all that, he made a decision to grab onto Mizuno's shoulder for him to look at him.

After seeing the smile shown by Himuro, Mizuno is currently in mute.

After a long slience, Himuro… ''Say. If I am not wrong, you do have a boyfriend or some sort, right?''

Surprised by the sudden question that Himuro had thrown his way, Mizuno… ''Eh! Why do ask me this all of a sudden?''

''Just answer me, am I right?''

Facing the pressure from Himuro, Mizuno couldn't help but to blush but the blushes had quickly disappear as he… ''Yeah I had one. But… we broke up this morning…''

''Oh! Sorry to hear that. Erm… may I know what happened?''

After pondering for a while, he finally began his story… ''To tell the truth, he is actually the vice-president in the student council. He is a nice guy and we had been together for about a year. He was born in a prestigious family, so they had to keep their pride, but he accepted me when I came to him and we are happy after that with our relationship hidden from everyone. But, when our relationship had reached its eighth month, someone had found out that we are together and that is those bullies and since then they had been black-mailing me, telling if I have not done what they said, they will spread the pictures of us begin intimate throughout the whole school.''

After taking a deep breath, he continues… ''At first, they had told me to do some errand boy stuff, but later on they gets worst as they had started to touch me in a weird way, sometime they even abuse me and finally it came to where you have seen it… Then after the news had spread throughout the school, we had a meeting in this morning and without any reasons he dumped me…''

After taking another breath, he… ''After that… all I know is a certain shadow had run pass through me and all I can see is my ex-boyfriend had fall onto the ground with him touching his cheek. After that, all I remember is that Fukui-sensei is standing in-front of me… After that a few things happened and then I realize that Fukui-sensei had punched my ex. Then when my ex had gone, Fukui-sensei and I had exchange some words and now here I am.''

Finally finishing his story, Himuro, who had been listening all this time had realized that Mizuno's shoulder had slumped down as if something really heavy have been lifted from Mizuno.

With that, Himuro… ''All I can is, I am glad that you are willing to tell me your problems, but all of that is already a past, so let bygones be bygones.''

''Yeah, although it hurts…'' for the first time of the day, Mizuno is actually smiling out of relief. ''Oh, and by the way, Fukui-sensei is out there so if you don't mind I am going to call him in.''

Then after that, Fukui had been pulled into the room and after Himuro had made some gesture, Mizuno had finally left them alone…

After a while, Fukui too, had left the room and standing in-front of him is no other than Mizuno himself and suspiciously after seeing Mizuno, Fukui's face had become slightly red as he… _Damn that Himuro… _

Staring at him with a worried look, Mizuno… ''Erm… are you okay, Fukui-sensei?''

''Ah! It's nothing…'' but seeing at Fukui flustered face, he… ''But…''

''I told you it was nothing, by the way lets go.'' And without caring any of Mizuno's protest, he automatically grabbed Mizuno's hand and are now pulling him along.

Meanwhile, in Himuro's room… ''Well… I wish him good luck… oh! What should I do now, eh?''

Turning his head here and there… _Hmm… nothing. Maybe I will just…_

In the middle of his thoughts, suddenly there came a knock on the door and he quickly responded… ''Who's there?''

Upon listening to his question, the person that is on the other side of the door responded by sliding aside the door and what Himuro saw had made his heart skip a beat and as quickly the images that are made from yesterday night had come back to him again. This is because the one that is now standing in-front of him is no other than Murasakibara himself.

Without being able to respond, all he could see is that Murasakibara had bring a large box into the room and are now facing him.

Snapping out, he… ''W-what are you doing here and isn't that box mine?''

Seeing as Himuro had finally came out of his thoughts, he… ''Yeah! That box is certainly yours and I came here to give you this.''

Getting the answer, Himuro… ''Pass me the box at once.''

And the box had been given to him and once he reach the box, he immediately open it and after seeing the bear in it, he quickly take it out and are now looking at the bear with an expression of happiness and sadness at the same time.

The way he looks at the bear… it was an expression filled with regret and as if he was not looking at the bear but looking at someone…

With that, it had greatly irritate Murasakibara as he is now experiencing something that clutches his heart with no mercy and that's what we called as JEALOUSY.

Still in his ocean of jealousy, Murasakibara… ''Who… who gave you that bear?''

And that earn a shiver from Himuro as his attention now had turn towards Murasakibara, as he…

''I-it was from…''

_**~End of Chapter **__**Fourteen~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Thank you for following my story, and by the way, it's not your fault about the love triangle stuff so don't mind. As for the others, I am afraid that it will give you spoilers if answered. See you next chap._

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Another chapter been out! It's been a hard work to construct this chap, so many things happened, whew… 0_0_

_And what did you readers think about my OC, Mizuno Shinobu, eh? By the way, the mysteries thickens, wahahaha! (Sorry, but I am a mystery lover.) XD_

_Well… as my brain is starting to get BBQ-ed, may I take this chance to announce that in the next chap, another new pairing will appear. (My 4__th__ OTP!) Who will be the one?! Stay tuned!_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all swallowing next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	16. An Accepting Embrace (1)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, the story of my 4__th__ OTP will start, may the story unfolds!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Fifteenth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, an encounter could be a rough one…**_

''Hahaha… yeah, you are right, you are such a dork that time, eh.'' laughed a certain man with a chiselled feature.

''Kimura, you don't have to laugh the way you are laughing right now.'' correct a certain man that are sitting the opposing side of the man now called Kimura.

''Oops. Hey! I am sorry man, no hard feelings, dude…'' while in the middle of his sentence, his eyes had suddenly caught onto something and he, ''Hey, looks like your driver had come to fetch you.''

''Tch!'' was the first reaction of the man towards the sight of driver coming out from the limo.

''Hey, what's up with that reaction? Didn't you told me that you came from your house?'' questioned Kimura with a suspicious tone.

''Yeah. I told you that, but the truth is I came here straight away from the airport with a taxi.'' admitted the man.

''Oh man. Oh man. Hmm… it seems like this was a good-bye for us, eh. By the way, I will settle the tab.'' as he was saying, Kimura is now standing up, all ready to go.

Looking at his friend that is about to leave, he… ''Hah… if that's the case, then fine. Well… see you.''

After that, after exchanging farewells, they finally part ways.

With that, the man had no choice but to proceed his path towards his driver and the driver, without sensing the annoyance from the man spoke, ''Young master, why are you spending your time at this kind of a place, it's not good for you.''

Upon hearing the words that the driver had spoken, immediately he… ''It's none of your business.'' With that, after he had transfer all his luggage into the limo, he too had gone into the limo.

Without having a chance to talk back, the driver had no choice but to do his work and that is to send his young master back to his mansion.

Meanwhile, at the man's mansion, a conversation between a man with a butler suit and a woman who had dressed elegantly could be heard, as the woman…

''David, I have heard that child had come back from his studies, am I right?'' with her back facing the butler, she questions.

''Yes, you are right, madam. The young master had certainly return from his studies…'' replied the butler while bowing down.

''And you do know what that means, right?''

After thinking of what his madam means, he… ''I am terribly sorry, madam, but I have no idea of what you have meant.''

''Oh. Whatever. That means that it's was the start of our plan, our plan to take over this household.'' declared the woman.

''Oh, what brilliance, madam. It's certainly our chance. Yeah.'' answered the butler who are now smirking.

While the pair is smirking for whatever evil plan they had in their minds, a limo had entered the mansion's ground.

After opening the door, the driver… ''Here you go, young master.''

Without caring the driver one bit, the man that are in the back of the seat, are now stepping out from the limo leisurely.

After stepping out from the limo, the first thing he does is to scan his surroundings and he… ''Oi, you.'' After pointing towards the driver, which the driver had responded, he continues, ''Does someone just hired more workers when I am gone?''

''Oh, so you have realize, eh. Yeah, when you are gone, madam had hired more workers to the mansion.''

After getting the answer, he…''Hmm…'' _Why do I feel like they are staring at me? It was weird… _

In the middle of his thoughts, the driver suddenly… ''Yes? Is there something wrong?''

Upon listening to the driver, he immediately raises his hand to dismiss the driver and then he begin to walk towards the door of the mansion. Staring at the door, he proceed to push open the door and in-front of him stood the madam and her butler.

Without even bothering to greet the madam, he continues his path towards his room, but… ''So, you have finally come back, huh?'' said the madam.

Upon listening to the madam's voice, he… ''Oh, of course I am back and I am so sorry to say that, but where did you came from?''

''You! How dare of you to speak to madam like that!'' protest the butler that are standing beside the madam all the time.

Without caring the butler at all, he… ''So, what's your deal? Be quick, because I have no time for you.''

''Hmm… it seems like you are as impatient as eve…'' without waiting the madam to reply everything, he… ''I have already said, I have no time for you. And by the way, where is my dad?''

''Oh! Your dad has gone to a job at the overseas, so…'' once again, her words had been cut.

''If that's your answer, then I have nothing to do with you anymore.'' And after that, the man had once again begin to raise his footsteps towards his destination, but…

''YOU! STAND AT WHERE YOU WERE!'' finally snapped, the madam who is been a goody-two-shoes shouted towards the man's direction.

''Ah… You don't have to shout, I can hear you well, I am not deaf.'' Replied the man as he is now turning his body to face the madam for real.

''Hn! You are not deaf?! Let me tell you this. Don't think that I will be scared of you just because you are that woman's child.''

''Don't you dare speak of my mom.'' As he was speaking, his voice right now are filled with toxin.

''Aww… who cares. By the way, since you have come back, I might as well dispose of you.''

On full alert after hearing what had just come out from the madam's mouth, the man… ''What are you trying to do?!''

''Ah! Are you dumb? I am telling you that I am going to get rid of you just as I did towards to your mom, hahahahaha!''

''You? You are the one that did that to my mom?! Hn! Get rid of me?! Don't tell me that you have forgotten that in this household, you have no power at all, you insane witch.'' But… after saying this, all he could see is that the madam is smirking and then he remembers something… _when you are gone, madam had hired more workers to the mansion._

''Don't tell me.'' Putting on his full guard now is no other than the man himself.

''Oh! So, I assumed that you have realize something, eh. My fellow workers, go!''

After shouting the order, the next moment is that the man had realize that he had been surrounded by men who had been disguising themselves as butlers all this time.

Without giving the young master a chance to escape, one of the man immediately flicked out his flick-blade and in an instant, he had appeared in-front of the young master and with a movement he is right now trying to cut the young master's neck, but unfortunate for the assassin, the young master movements were faster as he quickly dodge it. However, after dodging it, he is right now being attacked from all directions.

As the slashing and dodging goes on, the young master realize that the madam had gone and with his body that are right now covered with a cuts and wound, he began to find a way to run away from this place while still dodging and defending the attacks that come from the assassins.

As his eyes are now look at all the location, he found that the entrance of the mansion are still left opened and without wasting anytime, he immediately kicks one of the assassin, which are the only one who have been standing after the brawl, and taking this chance, he quickly made a quick dash for the entrance and he had succeeded.

After running out from the mansion, he immediately sense that there are more assassins closing in and without giving them a chance to strike, with his fast legs, he quickly escape from the mansion ground with assassins chasing him.

Upon feeling that there are still assassins following him, the man had no choice but to run for his life…

Meanwhile, while the man is running away for his life…

''Cheers!'' shouted 3 man while raising their mugs filled with beer.

After cheering, the 3 man proceed to gulp down their perspective beer in one-shot.

''Ah! That's what we called a proper celebration, ne, Kiyoshi-kun. Ne, Otsubo-san.'' said a black-haired man while crossing his arm with the man called Kiyoshi.

''That sure is satisfying.'' answered the guy that named Otsubo.

''Yeah, that's quite a blast, Kazunari.'' As Kiyoshi is saying this, his arm that are being crossed by Kazunari, had been held tighter by him.

Upon seeing this scene, Otsubo… ''Hey, I know that you two are dating, but could you both please refrain from doing such thing in-front of me?''

''But, I wanted to…'' protested Kazunari who is still crossing him arm with Kiyoshi.

''Just let him be, Otsubo. By the way, I like it.'' teased Kiyoshi while stealing a view of Kazunari's face blushing. _Ah… How cute._

With that, Kiyoshi excused himself with Kazunari by his side and Otsubo had been left alone, while sighing… ''Seriously…''

While the two love-birds are finally alone, Kiyoshi… ''Say, since we have succeeded in opening our first ever flower shop, don't you think that it was the time that you should be granting my wishes?''

''Eh! You wanted it now?'' asked Kazunari with a blush on his face.

''Why? Isn't this the better time than any time?'' As Kiyoshi was saying, he is now getting closer and closer to Kazunari.

''But, Otsubo is here, so… umph!'' without letting Kazunari to make any more excuses, Kiyoshi sealed his mouth with a kiss, leaving Kazunari in shocked but after a while, Kazunari begin to wrap his arm around Kiyoshi and when their kiss is getting hotter and hotter, Kazunari… ''Umph… n-need a-air.''

And therefore, after listening to Kazunari's plea, Kiyoshi reluctantly let him go. As Kazunari are now breathing hard for air with his face all red, Kiyoshi take this chance and by moving his mouth to Kazunari's ear and by using a seductive voice, he… ''Let's continue it after all of this had over, tonight.''

With that, Kazunari are now currently blushing all the way down to his feet, and to let his nervousness be gone, he… ''Hey! How about we drive up to the mountains and take a look at the stars, I heard that if we are watching the stars, we might stumble across a scenes of comets.''

Upon receiving Kazunari's ides, Otsubo… ''Really? If that's true then let's go.''

After getting Otsubo's answer, Kazunari are now turning towards Kiyoshi's direction and with his pleading eyes, Kiyoshi who are reluctant at first, had finally agree, but…

''Fine. If you wanted to go. How about we finished this bottle first, it's a waste to left it after we had opened it.''

20 to 30 minutes later, they had finally finished the bottle of beer and are now getting into their ride.

''Let's go!'' declared Kazunari while stretching out his hand to point straight ahead.

After that, the engine's had been turned on and off they go to watch their stars in a happy mood.

Meanwhile… _Damn that bitch! _While clutching his arm that are still bleeding after taking a cut by one of the assassin, he curses silently.

While he is trying to rest, suddenly he heard something coming from his back… ''Yoohoo! Come out! Come out! You don't have anywhere to run anymore. No matter where you run, we will know where you are going since this mountain had only one path and with your blood as our trail… hahahahaha!''

After hearing what the voice had said, the man… _Damn it! What to do now? _After having a thought, he… _Tch! No choice, huh? Guess all I have to do now is to keep running._

Upon deciding on what he is about to do, the man continue his escape and of course with those assassins following…

In the car… ''Say, how long are we supposed to reach there, eh?'' asked Kiyoshi while steering the wheel.

''Erm… according to the news, we are supposed to turn into this road and after that it was all about climbing up to the mountain by about taking somewhat 15 minutes with our speed.

''Hmm… fine the-'' suddenly without finishing his sentence, he is now touching his head… _Eh! Why does I feel dizzy now, huh? Is it because of the beer that we had just now? _

Upon looking at the sudden gesture that Kiyoshi is making, Kazunari… ''Hey, are you okay?''

''Oh, it's nothing, I just felt a little dizzy.'' admitted Kiyoshi.

''It must be the effect of the beer.'' suddenly came a voice from the back of the seat and the owner of the voice is Otsubo.

''Yeah, it must be. Kiyoshi, I think is better to change the driver.'' But… ''I am alright, by the way let's turn on the music, it helps me all the time when I am dizzy.'' After saying that, Kiyoshi proceed to turn on the music and it really looks like the music had do its miracle.

''See. I am alright now.'' showing his revitalize face towards Kazunari.

Looking at Kiyoshi's face, Kazunari had finally assured that Kiyoshi is really alright and after making sure, he… ''Say, since we have turned on the radio, how about we sing all the way towards the mountain.''

''Not bad.'' ''Fine for me.'' Then after that, there is a mini karaoke going on in that car while the car is climbing up a certain mountain.

''Huff. Huff.'' The one who is been breathing heavily is no other than the man that has been running all this time with his body now cover with more cuts and wound. Apparently, after the man had decided to rest, an assassin had come out of nowhere and with that it was another brawl with him succeeding in the end.

_Ouch! Pain… It hurts… _this was all he could think, after a series of running and dodging attacks from those assassins, his body is currently experiencing the lack of oxygen and with his blood that are continuously flowing, his mind is right now starting to work in a really slow speed.

With that, he had decided to take another break, but without giving him a chance to catch a break, the assassin are right now closing in.

As if one of the assassin had spotted him, suddenly the assassin quicken his pace and are now trying to kill the man with the man forced to go back to the dodging work.

As he was dodging, little does he realize that he is getting closer and closer to the side end of the road.

In the car… the singing gets more intense as some of their lyrics could be heard if another car happens to be by their side.

Getting closer and closer, suddenly he felt that his body had been pulled backwards and down he falls towards his death or so it seems.

''La… la… la…'' hummed Kazunari.

''Urgh!'' the man that is falling or more like rolling down to his death, is currently experiencing pain that is too much for him.

''Yoohoo!'' without having a single thoughts of what is going to happened, the trio continues to party to their heart content.

*Thud!* Apparently the falling and rolling had stopped due to his body had hit a tree trunk, and without wasting anytime, all he could think now is _I have to run even though it will kill me._

With that, with many hardships he slowly stand up and are now walking towards what seems to be the main road, due to the streetlights…

''_Tobi tachitaku naru tte? Katarurizumu oboete ndarou…_'' As if he had spotted something, Kazunari suddenly stopped his singing as he is now squinting his eyes to look harder…

''Say. Did you see that?'' asked Kazunari while pointing towards a certain direction.

''Erm… I did not see anything.'' Still continuing his speed, Kiyoshi answered.

''Yeah, me too.'' replied Otsubo.

With that, Kazunari had no choice but to lay back and as the car is closing in…

_Car? Someone please help me… _was all the man could think of. _But… why it was not stopping…?_

''Something is there! Or maybe someone! Stop the car immediately!'' shouted Kazunari but it was too late as a loud *Thud* could be heard by all.

As the man is right now falling, all he could think is… _Ah… This is the end, eh…_

''Hey! You alright?'' In the process of him about to pass out, this is all he could hear and then after that he had gone unconscious.

5 to 10 minutes later, ''Be quick! Increase the speed!'' shouted Kazunari towards Otsubo who is in charge of the driving now.

Soon, they had reach the hospital and after calling for help, the doctors… ''Quick get the stretcher. Hand me the air bag.''

And the man's body had been transferred to the stretcher and are now being pulled into the emergency room, while in the process the man had opened his eyes for a while and all he could see is a black haired man telling the doctors to be quick and after that he had once again pass out.

After he had been sent into the emergency room, the trio are now sitting at the waiting lobby all worried…

*FEW DAYS HAD PASSED*

_Urgh! _As a certain man is trying to wake up, but all he could feel is pain.

''Hey! He is moving!'' shouted a voice by his side.

With that, he had slowly opened his eyes and the first thing is he sees is 3 guys looking at him, eyes full with concern.

As the guy that he had a single glance from that day opened his mouth, ''May I know what's your name?''

After his air bag had been removed by Otsubo, slowly opening his mouth, he… ''My name is Midorima Shintarou.''

_**~End of Chapter **__**Fifteen~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__You! Yes, you! Here you are, I present you the new pairing! HAHA! By the way, I hate to admit it, but it was kind of pressuring._

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Dun, Dun, Dundun! A new chapter is out! So, how was the opening of this story? So many things had happened at once… whew…_

_And after re-reading the whole chapter… MY HEART HURTS! 0A0_

_My heart hurts at the scene where both Takao and Miyaji is acting all lovey-dovey and the KISS! Waaaaa! It felt so wrong, but for the story… T^T _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all crossing next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	17. An Accepting Embrace (2)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Midorima and Takao will continue to be our star of the story._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Sixteenth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, one just wouldn't realize what an encounter means to them…**_

*Honk! Honk!* as a honk from a car could be heard and a certain man is planning to evade the incoming car, but all he could know is that his body doesn't listen to what he had told, so all he can manage is to stand there waiting for his death…

As the light from the vehicle is getting closer and closer, the next thing he knows is, he is seeing something calling to him and after that his world had gone black.

And the second time he had woke up, once again he had seen a stranger shouting towards someone and once again his vision had gone blurry and with that he had go back to his slumber.

And now… _Urgh! P-pain… f-ful… _as he is mentally squirming, his body had made a little movement. By that small movement, the next thing he knew is he is hearing someone speaking… _W-who's t-that?_

Seeing the movements that come from the seemingly dead body, Takao… ''Hey! He is moving!'' With that, both Otsubo and Miyaji who has been sitting on the couch have sprang up and are now moving to the side of the bed.

''Really? He is moving?!'' without being able to believe what he had just heard, Otsubo questions.

''You sure, Kazunari?'' after hearing of what Takao had said, he too couldn't comprehend the sudden situation.

''I am sure of it.'' Pointing at the finger that are slightly moving now, he… ''See! The fingers are moving!''

After observing carefully all they can do is to open their eyes wide with delight.

_What's with all this noise? _Slowly opening his eyes, which had hurt his eyes which are still trying to get used to the sudden intrusion of the light.

After starting to get used of the brightness, all he could see is that there are 3 guys staring at him with all their worries written all over their faces. _Who are they?_

As one of the guy who he had remembered is the one that had shouted during that time spoke… ''Otsubo-san, could you please call the doctors?''

_Doctor? What doctor? _And while he is thinking all this, all he could see is one of the guy who he had assume to be Otsubo had taken his leave from the room.

With that, right now in the room there left the 3 of them and while he is still trying to comprehend what is happening, suddenly one of the guy spoke… ''It sure is a relief to see you have woken up. By the way, my name is Miyaji Kiyoshi and sitting there is Takao Kazunari.'' After introducing himself, the one that is called Takao Kazunari suddenly spoke, ''By the way, may I know what's your name?''

_Who are these people? By the way, did they just ask for my identity? _After he had finished processing of what he had just heard, he is now slowly trying to open his mouth and are trying to make out words from his throat but all they got is a mute answer.

While in the pause, suddenly the man who he had recognize as Otsubo had finally come back and he… ''Erm… the doctors said that they will be here in a minute and is he trying to say something?'' Pointing towards the direction of the one that have lying on the bed.

After taking a closer look, they finally realize the small movement of the mouth and Takao… ''Could someone take off this air bag?''

''Oh, I can.'' answered Otsubo as he is now removing the mask that had been covering the man's mouth and with that, the man… ''M-my name is Midorima Shintarou.''

After answering, suddenly coming in is a couple of doctors with a few nurses. With that, the trio had been sent out from the room.

15 to 20 minutes later… ''It's certainly a miracle that he had woken up and it seems that he had gone through the dangerous zone, and I highly recommend that he should be staying here for further check-ups.'' And with that, the doctor had taken their leave.

After receiving the doctor's word, the trio are now back to the room and what they see is a sleeping Midorima.

''I guess we should go back today and come back tomorrow, eh.'' suggested Takao.

With that being said, the trio are now silently packing their things and after that they had leave Midorima alone.

*THE NEXT DAY*

''Kiyoshi-kun, Otsubo-san, I am going to pay a visit to Midorima-san, so I will have to leave the shop to you both.'' said Takao while looking at his watch.

''Oh, why don't you take Otsubo with you.'' offered Miyaji as he was arranging flowers into a pot.

''Nope, Nope. You and Otsubo should watch the shop. By the way, with the amount of the customer we get, I don't think you will be able to handle it alone.'' stated Takao while giving Miyaji a cheeky smile.

Looking at the expression, Miyaji felt a little deflated as he… ''Well… if you insist…''

''Then, see you later.'' As he was telling him this, Takao proceed to give Miyaji a small peck on the cheek. After that, he was gone with the sound that came from the dream-catcher that are hanging on the door ringing all the way in shop.

30 minutes later, after reaching the hospital, Takao immediately proceed to search for Midorima's room with a paper bag in his arm.

After arriving at Midorima's room, he proceed to open the door without even knocking the door and in-front of him is a scene of which Midorima is sitting on his bed, looking out of the window as if he is thinking about a problem that he couldn't share.

*Knock! Knock!* and that do the trick as Midorima had slowly turn his head around to signal his response.

Upon seeing that Midorima had finally gave him a respond, Takao… ''Hello, do you remember me?''

''What kind of stupid question is that? Of course, I remember, Takao Kazunari.'' Was his first respond after being questioned by Takao.

Upon receiving Midorima's answer, Takao… ''Well… if you remember, then all is good and this…'' placing the paper bag on the table, with a smile he continues, ''… is a porridge that I made so eat well, eh.''

After staring at the paper bag being place in-front of him, he… ''Hmm… well… T-thank you.'' As he was saying this, Midorima turned his head away to avoid making eye-contact with Takao.

''By the way, since I have answered your question, it's now your turn to answer my question.'' Still looking away, he declared.

''Oh, so we are playing Q&amp;A now, eh? Fine, what are your question?'' Without feeling anything wrong with Midorima looking away, Takao continue to smile.

''First, how long was I out or how long was I here?'' As he was questioning he had unconsciously turn his head to face Takao.

''Ah, that. Let me think for a while… '' after that Takao had gone into his own library to search for information and then, '' If we count in yesterday… then it is 3 weeks plus a day.''

Receiving the answer from Takao, he… _What!? _With his eyes open-wide, Takao… ''I know. I know. It was hard for you to comprehend what had happen to you. By the way, since you have already woken up then all is well, right?''

_How does this guy know what I am thinking? Is he a psychic or what? _Shocked by Takao's words, he is currently trying to consider what kind of species Takao is.

''Okay, now. Since I have already answer your question, it was my turn then.'' Without wasting anytime, Takao continues… ''Are you perhaps a yakuza?''

Snapping out from his thoughts, he… ''What kind of ridiculous question is that? Am I a yakuza to you? Do I look like one?''

Currently rendered speechless due to Midorima's constant barrage of words, he… ''H-hey, wait a minute. To me, you are not the yakuza type, but I do have a solid reason to question you that.''

''And may I know what it is?'' snapped Midorima.

''You know what, on that night when we send you to this hospital, after the doctors had examine you, they told us that on your body, they had found cuts and wounds and signs of bone being ruptured that is impossible to make by just being run over by a car.'' After taking a breath, he continues… ''So, they had conclude that you might have been in a fight before you had been knocked down by us.''

Upon hearing Takao's words, Midorima… ''So, with that you presume that I am a yakuza? Fine then, I am here to tell you that I am not.'' With that, Midorima had gone silent.

''Here. Here. I did not say that I had assumed that you are a yakuza.'' _Oops, it seems that I had stepped on a landmine… _''If I had assumed it, then I had probably send you off to the cops. Haha.''

As if the friendly token had run out its course, Takao's attempt to correct himself had failed due to the cause of Midorima is still in his silent mode.

But without giving up, he… ''I mean really, what actually had happen to you?'' _If the normal ways doesn't work, then how about I try to play nice… _But… once again it had failed as Midorima… ''It's none of your business.''

''Yeah, it sure wasn't my business, but as your saviour, I really think that I have the rights to know.'' Yet again, without giving up, Takao continue to press Midorima.

Being pressured by Takao, he… ''I have told you that it's none of your business, so could you please leave.'' Right now, in this instance, dark auras could be seen around Midorima's as he was now at his worst mood.

Sensing the auras coming from Midorima, which had undeniably made Takao squirm a little, but by toughing his guts, he… ''Woah, look. It's definitely not my fault that I had presume that you are a yakuza. Just look at that aura that you are emitting, what are you? An angered Super Saiyan? Hmm… nope. Now, when I look at it, with your moss-head, you are an over-grown Baby Beel. Wahahaha!''

With that, the atmosphere of the room had suddenly brighten up as right now Midorima's aura had suddenly dispersed in half with Takao laughing his ass off beside him.

Looking at Takao who is still laughing, he… _What's with this guy? He is… not afraid of me when I am angry!? _

Still in disbelieve, he… ''W-what are you laughing for?''

Sensing that the mood in the room had gone through a change, Takao is currently struggling to keep away his laughter. While doing so, he… ''S-sorry, b-but nothing c-comes in my mind.''

''Hah?! You are laughing for no reason! What are you? A weirdo?'' Okay, so Midorima is officially freaked out because his eyes had been opened so wide.

''Haha. What? Why? Do I need a reason to laugh? When I am happy or felt something is funny, then I laugh. Why?'' replied Takao as he had calmed down a little.

_What a weird guy…_ as he was in his thoughts, Takao… ''By the way, we are even now!''

''Huh?! What are you saying we are even?'' still in the state of disbelief and confusion, at that moment, he just couldn't even comprehend what Takao meant.

''We are even. I called you a yakuza. You call me a weirdo. So, we are even.''

After processing what Takao had said, he… ''Hah?! I d-didn't call you a weirdo, I-I just asked you whether you are one, Tch!''

''What's with that 'tch'? By the way, don't you just accused me for calling you a yakuza even though I am just asking, huh, huh, huh?

''Urgh! Fine then, then we are even, so wha-''

''Wait! We are not even, we are not!'' all of a sudden, Takao butted in.

''Hah?! What did you mean by that?''

''Yeah! What I mean is we are so not even! You are trying to kill me just now with your aura and even though I am your saviour, Hmph!''

''What!? This is utterly ridiculous. I did not plan to kill you from the start, I tell you to leave.''

''I don't care. I won't let this slide. Never.''

''So, w-what am I supposed to do, huh?''

Upon receiving Midorima's question, he… ''Hmm… Let me think… ah! As a compensation of you trying to murder me, you have to tell me what had happened to you before we met.''

This time Midorima is rendered speechless, _What is he- _''I am telling you that I am not killing you and I am not telling you anything!''

_Hmph… still as stubborn as ever… _''No way! You are telling me whether you like it or not.''

''Oho! So, what are you going to do to force me to tell you, huh?'' challenged Midorima with a glare.

''I am calling the cops and by doing that I am so going to tell them you are swindler and you are a yakuza and you are trying to kill me.''

_He is calling the cops! No! I won't let him do that! No! _''You dare.'' as Midorima is lowering his tone to intimidate Takao, his glare had too, become as intense as ever.

Although he had sensed the incoming danger, he… ''Yeah, I am a daring guy, so I am going to call the cops now.'' With that being said, he proceed to fish out his smartphone out…

By the sight of Takao busting out his phone is enough to make Midorima lost all his usual logic as he was now trying to get out from the bed to get Takao even though his body is still weak, but…

''Hey! Could you two please be silent?!'' Apparently their bickering had been complained by the patient that are staying next door, so here you are, a nurse come all her way to scold two over-grown babies, as one had symptom of being overactive and another is diagnosed as a tsundere.

Upon seeing the sight of the angry nurse, both of them turned their heads to face the nurse in union. After looking at the face that even satan could approve, they both gulped hard and yeah, I mean hard! With that, sweat droplets could be seen appearing in their very existence as they both, yet again simultaneously… ''I-I am s-so sorry t-to disturb everyone peace, so please forgive our foolish deeds.''

With that being said, the nurse make a large 'Hmph!' and then after that they have been left alone again.

''She is scary… the nurse is freaking scary…'' still couldn't forget about the face of the nurse that she had shown them, Takao mumbled out without thinking.

''Yeah, she is. But, it doesn't mean that I am scared.'' Blurted out Midorima who is still in the motion of wanting to snatch Takao's phone away.

As he is grabbing Takao's hand, he suddenly felt a small tug and by instinct he tighten up his grip on Takao's hand, he… ''You are not calling the cops, I won't let you.''

By hearing what Midorima had said, he… ''Let go of my hand, 'cause I am so going to call.''

''You dare?''

''Who says that I am not daring enough to call. By the way, if we continue this any further the nurse might come back again. And keep in mind that you are going to stay here a few days more, so what's the better choice? Angering the nurse to live a hell's life or tell me what had happened to you and you will have a peaceful life?'' offered Takao with a smirk appearing by his mouth as he knew he had won this battle. _Checkmate! _

Pondering on what is the better deal, Midorima finally open his mouth with a 'Tch!' and then he… ''Fine, I will tell you, you happy?''

Finally letting Takao's hand go, Takao proceed to drop his phone in his pocket and after that he… ''Well… then that's good. But… first. You are hungry, aren't you? Eat this, while we talk.'' Pointing at the paper bag which contains the porridge he had brought.

''I am not hung-'' begin to protest, but it had failed miserably as his stomach… ''Grooawllll…''

''You are hungry! Now, be a good boy and fill your stomach.'' After that, he tried to pat Midorima's head, but unfortunately it's been slapped away by an annoyed Midorima. _Fine then, guess he is a shy one. _''Nah! Here you go!'' offering a spoon for Midorima which he had accepted and with that he began to consume the porridge.

_Hmm… not bad, I guess… _As he is enjoying the meal, Takao… ''Well, you may start your story now.''

Upon hearing Takao's words, he temporarily moved his attention towards Takao and after successfully making an eye-contact with Takao, he… ''Well… I have been chased out from my house by some men who are trying to murder me.''

''And then…'' suddenly feeling really interested, Takao is now sitting up-straight to listen Midorima's story.

''And then I have escaped, but they have chased me down to my end.'' Consuming more of the porridge, he… ''When I am trying to avoid an attack, my whole body suddenly fall backwards and that's how I met you.''

''So, anything more?''

''I am not telling you anymore.''

''Hmm…fine then, it's better to know a bit than to know nothing at all.'' After that, Takao ponders, ''Hmm… since you have been chased out from your house, so basically you have nowhere to go now…'' more ponderings, ''Well… if you do not mind… how about you stayed with us for the time being.'' Offered Takao with a big smile.

Almost chocked on his porridge, Midorima… ''What?! You are telling me, a stranger to live with you?''

''Yeah! I am well aware of what I am saying.'' Confirmed Takao.

''You are not afraid that I am going to do anything. By the way, it's not like I cared.''

''Nope, not at all. This is because you doesn't seems like a bad guy to me.'' Still smiling was no other than Takao himself.

With that being said, Midorima is currently experiencing something that he had never felt before, as he was looking at the smiling Takao, he felt that something is tugging his heart as he… _W-what is this?_

_**~End of Chapter **__**Sixteen~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Another thanks is given to you for the reviews. Erm… I am sorry to ask, but who are you saying that they have the same attitude? o.0 *Currently confused...*_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_A freshly baked chapter is out! So, in this chapter is basically full of MidoTaka moments, which I like it a lot. BWAHAHAHA! _

_After re-checking this whole chapter… MY WOUNDED HEART HAD BEEN REVIVED! XD_

_And another thing is, I know is kind of shameless but I am sincerely asking for more reviews from you dear readers. (Because me, Mizuki-san's current biggest concern is the view of the readers for this story.) GOMEN! __

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all visiting next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	18. An Accepting Embrace (3)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Midorima and Takao will continue to be our main actors._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Seventeenth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, an existence will change a person's life…**_

_Did he really understand what he is saying?! There is no way a person in their right mind would let a stranger to live with them. _As Midorima is still thinking that what Takao had said to be utter ridiculous, Takao…

''Nope, not at all. This is because you doesn't seems like a bad guy to me.'' With that, Takao had successfully earned Midorima's attention as the latter is now looking at him with a confused expression.

While looking at Takao's still smiling face, he… _What is he? How did he manage to be so friendly towards a person that he just met…_

_*Ba-thump!*_ _Eh! What is this? _Upon feeling the kindness from Takao, he is right now feeling something that he had never felt before as he is now feeling something is trying to trigger something in his heart. Touching his heart, he is now trying to figure out what is this new sensation that he is feeling.

Upon realizing that Midorima is suddenly acting strangely, he proceed to get closer to Midorima… ''What's wrong? Why are you touching your heart?''

After snapping out from his thought due to Takao's word, the first thing he saw is Takao's face which had inched closer to him and that made his new sensation to run wild. As his new sensation is running amok, he couldn't help but to let blushes escape from his cheek.

As he is looking at Midorima's face which had suddenly turned red, he proceed to touch Midorima forehead. ''Your face is so red, are you having a fever or what?''

Okay, that's it for Midorima's new sensation as it had gone overboard as he… ''B-baka, I-I am not sick and I d-don't have a f-fever, s-so p-please, if you would don't touch my forehead any longer.''

Still not letting it go, Takao… ''Wait! Now I have taken a closer look… did you used to wear glasses?'' Pointing at the white stroke at the side of Midorima's eyes.

''Y-yeah, so what?'' still struggling with his inner feelings is no other than a poor Midorima. _Calm down… calm down…_

Still holding on to Midorima's forehead, he… ''Hmm… so all this time you can't see us clearly?''

''Yeah, it's a bit blurry, so what?''

''Hmm… it's seems like we have some shopping to do after you have gotten out from this hospital.'' After finishing his sentence, Takao had finally let go of his hands.

With that, Midorima's sensation had suddenly dispersed as if it had never existed before. _Huh… finally it has stop… what the hell is that? _

''Uwa! Look at the time now! I'd better go now!'' while Midorima is wondering what had happened to himself, Takao is now on his way to leave.

''Ah, okay.''

Upon receiving Midorima's reply, Takao… ''Since you have finished your meal, then rest well.'' After finishing his sentence, Takao had finally left Midorima alone who is now lying on his bed.

While lying, he… _Hmm… so I am basically stuck here… What to do now? Should I just hide here for the time being or… but, I have got to do something about that damn bitch. I have to warn my dad about her, but… would he listen to me? Hah, probably not. Who cares about him._

With that, he had dropped his thought regarding his family matters, but after dropping the thought, another thought had come into surface, as he… _By the way, what the hell is that just now, huh? It was like my heart is squeezing on itself…_

By the time he knows it, while in the middle of trying to figure the feelings that he had felt, his sleepiness invades and he had been taken over by his fatigue and down he goes to his dream world.

Since then a few days has been gone with Otsubo, Miyaji and Takao taking turns to visit Midorima in the hospital. In the days that had been mentioned, Midorima had received more information about what had happened when he was out, like all his belongings had gone missing including his wallet and stuffs and the cops had been trying to contact his families or relatives, but it appears that all their effort had all gone to waste as if that his family had not existed in the first place. Another thing is the cops had been to Midorima's mansion that he had told them, but it appears that nobody believe in him that it was his house. This is because the cops had stated that the mansion was not under Midorima's household after their thorough investigation.

With that, another 2 weeks had gone by and now…

After getting another check-up from the doctor… ''Okay, it appears that he had healed completely and you may leave this hospital any time soon.''

After hearing the reply from the doctor, Otsubo is the first one to speak up… ''Finally, eh. Finally you can get out from this hospital.''

After Otsubo, continued Miyaji with a smile… ''Well… congratulation, dude.''

Lastly, while standing by Miyaji side, Takao… ''Yeah, finally! Finally Shin-chan is allowed to leave.''

After getting all these congratulating, Midorima… ''_Baka! _And what's with that _Shin-chan_, huh?!''

''Eh? Why? Don't you like it? It was your nickname from me, so I am going to call you that from now.''

Upon getting the reply that come from Takao, Midorima… ''Hah… whatever, it's not like I care about that nickname.''

''Aww… Shin-chan is such a tsundere…'' teased Takao with a cheeky smile.

With that, their bickering goes on and on, but it was stopped by the nurse.

''Well, well. I understand that you are happy about the news, but could you please by quiet?''

With that, she had successfully earned another gulp from both of them. Upon feeling the awkward silence, the doctor… ''Sachi-chan, you don't have to be that strict. Oh! And by the way, do you want to leave today or wait until the next?''

''Today.'' ''Yes, today.'' Answered both of them at once and with that being said, all had been set as the 4 of them had proceed to pack some of their things and after they had register a check-out, they finally had their farewell to the hospital.

''Shin-chan, I know you are trying your best not to cry, but you don't have to, you know.'' After finish loading some of their stuffs in their booth, Takao suddenly blurted out.

Confuse as to Takao sudden statement, Midorima… ''Hah?! Why do you said that I am going to cry?''

''Don't you understand?! I know that you are probably going to feel homesick as you have already lived in this hospital for so long, so just it out!'' At this moment, Takao is trying his hardest to act like he is ready to accompany Midorima to his sorrow as he was now crying crocodile tears.

Annoyed by Takao, Midorima… ''Damn you, I am not going to cry like what you have just said, so quit it with the nonsense!''

''Yeah, yeah! Kazunari, you should stop your teasing.''

''Aww… but I wanted to tease him so badly, Kiyoshi-kun. Just look at him, he is such a tsundere.'' Said Takao while trying to act like he is wiping away his invisible crocodile tears.

''Are you trying to make me jealous?'' asked Miyaji with a sour tone in his voice.

''Eh? Why do you said that? Of course, I am not trying to make you jealous, because no matter what you are still my precious darling.'' After saying that, Miyaji sour look had suddenly brighten up as he… ''Well… well… if there is nothing more to do, how about we bring you to your new house.''

Feeling that Miyaji is talking to him, Midorima after snapping out from something, he… ''Well… then. Let's go then.''

With that, after a 30 to 45 minute drive, they had finally reached their destination. ''We are here!''

After getting out from the car, the first thing that had caught Midorima's attention is the greenhouse like home. It was basically a two storey building with the first floor designed as a greenhouse, woods painted green and brown, glasses painted with floral design, glass window with ivies crawling ahead the panel and glass door with a dream-catcher hanging in the middle. As the second floor is just basically a plain looking building, painted in apple green and pure white and a balcony could be seen. Lastly a sign could be seen hanging on top of the glass door which says _Four-Leafed Clover._

_Wow! Not bad, I guess… It really does fit the description… _was his first thought on his temporary house which he have saw it with his own eyes for the first time ever since he had start to hear it from those trio.

Upon looking at Midorima's reaction towards the building, Miyaji… ''So, how was it?''

''Hmm… not bad.'' Was Midorima's answer towards Miyaji's question.

''Glad you like it, now let's get your stuff to the second floor, shall we?'' offered Miyaji as he is now on his way to open the lock of the door by scanning his chip to a scanner.

''Erm… what I mean is 'not bad', I didn't say that I like it.'' While in the middle of moving his things to the second floor, he began to protest.

''Okay, okay. I got it, not bad. By the way, you may stay in that room.'' Pointing at a certain door to signify that that is going to be Midorima's room from now onwards.

Moving his attention towards where Miyaji had pointed, Midorima proceed to open the door that is separating him and the room. After entering the room, the first thing he see is the desk, the bed, and so many other things. ''Does it suit your taste? I know that there are something missing, but we are going to let you choose it yourself when we are shopping later.'' Offered Miyaji while following him into the room.

''Oh, okay.'' After placing down his stuffs, he proceed his question, ''When are we going, then. I mean the shopping.''

''Oh, we will do it later, but first. Let's get out from the room, this is because I have few things to say.'' With that being said, both Midorima and Miyaji had gone out of the room and are now in the living room.

After Takao had served all of them, including himself some beverages, Miyaji… ''Ah! So refreshing! Okay, so now here if you have anything that you wanted to discuss with me or Kazunari, you can find us in that room. As for Otsubo, that is his room.'' After introducing the perspective rooms, Miyaji continues… ''Another thing is, since you are going to stay with us, then that means one thing, you will have to help us out with the business, do you have anything to say?''

''By the word of business, do you mean the floral shop under us?'' asked Midorima to confirm his thoughts.

''Yeah, just so we have told you before, it was a floral shop, so what do you think?''

_Hmm… easy! A floral shop, just my thing… _''If there is nothing more, then I have nothing to complain or talk about.''

With that being said, Takao and Otsubo who had been by their side suddenly… ''Woohoo!'' ''Welcome to our family!''

''What's with that reaction? It's nothing to celebrate about.''

''Well… if that's your answer, then welcome. So, how about we get down with the shopping business now.'' offered Miyaji.

''Oh, yeah! Shopping! Let's go!'' Upon getting Miyaji's offer, Takao beamed followed by Otsubo's nodding.

With that being said, they… ''Shin-chan, you are assigned to pull the trolley and follow us to where we go.''

''What?! There's no way that I am going to be your errand boy.'' Even though he is protesting, but he is already in the motion of pulling out a trolley.

''No protesting. Now be quick, Shin-chan. We are going to pick up your bed-sheet and many other things.'' Urge Takao while crossing his arm with Miyaji. ''Let's go, Kiyoshi-kun.''

After his protest proved to be futile, he is currently rendered speechless and that only left him an option and that is to follow Takao's order. As he was pulling the trolley while sulking all the way, Otsubo who had been walking by his side speak up… ''Don't mind. Don't mind.'' With that, he had been left alone with Otsubo walking ahead of him and are right now chatting with Miyaji.

_Seriously?! A young master like me, is following other people orders?! Well… it's not like anybody believed that I am one. By the way, what on earth does that bitch does to erase my identity, huh? _In the middle of his thoughts, Takao… ''Aha! Here is it! Ne, Shin-chan. Shin-chan? Hello, you there…?''

Upon feeling that someone is waving their hands in-front of him, Midorima is suddenly taken back to the reality as he… ''What?''

''Don't give me that, we have reached the bed-sheet section, so you may pick the design that you like.'' Replied Takao while pointing towards a selection of bed-sheets.

After getting the message, he began to look at those bed-sheets and for a good few minutes, he had finally made his choice.

''Well… bed-sheets and pillow-sheets, check. Well then, off to the next section!'' And therefore after inserting the stuffs that they had just picked, they are finally off to the other section.

With that being said and without wasting any time, they had reached the men's wear section.

''How about this, Midorima-san?''

''Midorima, try this out, I think it suit you.''

''Shin-chan, here!''

_This is really getting on my nerves… _''WAIT!'' After turning into their model for about an hour, Midorima is currently on fumes.

With that sudden outburst, Takao… ''Yes? What it is?''

''You three, stop using me as your play-doll, I am not your model and I am picking up the clothes I want myself.''

''Aw… but it was so much fun… right? Kiyoshi-kun… Shin-chan is such a stingy fella, am I right? Stealing away our fun…'' as the mumbles continues, Midorima is now on his way to the peak of a volcano.

''WHAT?! I am not a stingy fella and no means no, I am going to choose my own.''

''Fine then, if you said so…'' After sensing Midorima's rising temperature, the trio had decided to leave him alone and after about an hour or two, Midorima's hand is now full with bags containing his clothes.

''Whew… I swear that if I had continue this shopping trip, I would have gone bankrupt…'' showing off his wallet, Miyaji continues… ''You better work hard to pay me back later on.''

Even though he had said that, the shopping trip continues as they goes to different section, purchasing different items, such as toothbrush, toothpaste, towel, and etc.

After finished getting the things that they wanted, they had finally exit the supermarket and are now in the individual stores area with their own respective brands could be seen.

''Hey, since we have finished getting the important things, how about we have our lunch here.'' Offered Otsubo.

''Hmm… good idea, let's find the food court.''

''Yeah, I am so hungry after all the walking.''

After deciding their next destination, they begin to find the food court with Midorima following behind, still pulling the trolley.

Few minutes later… ''Finally found it! Let's go!'' After searching for a while, it appears that the food court is at the top floor.

With that, they began to go on separate food stall to order their foods and when they got back to their table, in their hands…

Otsubo : Fish and Chips

Miyaji : Scallop Ramen

Takao : Kimchi Rice Bowl

Midorima : Red Bean Soup

Time pass by as they enjoy their meals and the first one to finish his meal is no other than Otsubo. While the others is still enjoying their meal, suddenly he… ''Erm… excuse me for a while, but I am going to look for some gym equipments.''

''Oh, okay, see you later.'' Then of he goes to his desired place while leaving the trio to enjoy their meal.

After Otsubo had left them for about 10 minutes, they too had finish their meal and Takao… ''Ah… now I am full… Oh! Now I remember something, we need to get you a new spec. Kiyoshi-kun, could you please excuse us, because I am going to take him to the Vision store?''

''Oh, sure. Go on…'' And off they go leaving Miyaji behind, but after several minutes, Miyaji… ''Hmm… all of them sure is taking their time… Fine then, I will just go search for them…'' With that, Miyaji too had left the table and are on his way to search for Takao which he had succeeded, but all he can is two people bickering around in the store…

''Hey, I think that this frame suits you more.''

''Tch, could you at least let me choose myself, you are annoying me.''

''What?! Shin-chan is such a stubborn kid.''

And then the two of them continue to bicker without even sensing Miyaji's presence.

After watching the bickering scene, Miyaji felt something crawling in his heart and by following his instinct he immediately walk into the store and by grabbing Takao's hand (who are currently shocked by his sudden actions) he leave the store by leaving Midorima alone.

Feeling weird by Miyaji sudden actions, Midorima… _Weird…? Why did he do that? _''Erm… Mister? Have you picked the frame that you fancy?'' Snapped out by the sudden question that the lady said, he… ''Oh! Let me see… '' Without further ado, he finally choose the frame that he wants. After getting his new spec, he too left the shop and are now finding the trio. Without putting a lot effort he had found both Miyaji and Takao and it seems like the two of them had not notice his presence. This is due to the fact that both of them are having a make-out session.

Eyes open wide, Midorima's is currently rendered speechless as the make-out session goes on and on. *Ba-thump!* _Urgh! Wha-what is this? This feeling again! Wait! Is different, it's not that kind, it's painful…_

With that, Midorima had a sudden urge to turn away but as he had turn around… In a far distance, he saw Otsubo who seems to not notice Midorima is making a pained expression while looking at both Miyaji and Takao.

_Why…? Why is Otsubo making that expression? But… more importantly, why does my heart felt so painful…?_

_**~End of Chapter **__**Seventeen~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Well… I agree. They certainly are so canon. By the way, it's not your fault, so no hard feelings. FYI, there are two characters who had the name of Kiyoshi, one is Miyaji Kiyoshi from Shutoku and one is Kiyoshi Teppei from Seirin. The one that I am writing now is the one from Shutoku. By the way, Kiyoshi from Seirin will be my main characters in another story. ^.^_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Another chapter had finally crawl to the surface… whew… so much to write in one chapter… Forgive me readers, if I had hurt your heart! _

_I am currently undergoing a heartbreak now, my healed heart had been wounded once again with the ending scene! WAAAAA! TAT_

_I feel like I am a masochist and a sadist, because I am torturing myself for thinking up this story-line! (GOMEN! MIDORIMA! GOMEN! TAKAO!) T^T_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all seeking next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	19. An Accepting Embrace (4)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Midorima and Takao will continue to take their spots on the stage._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Eighteenth Chapter!_

**_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan._**

* * *

**_Sometimes, feelings change before you even knew it…_**

After grabbing and pulling Takao out from the store, all he could hear is Takao's voice coming from his back saying, ''Hey, what's wrong? Kiyoshi-kun? Please let my hand go, it's painful. By the way, I can walk by myself.''

Although he had heard what Takao had said, but all he knew is he just couldn't stop as if something had controlled him. And he knew by himself what had controlled him and that's something called jealousy.

With that, without even bothering Takao's protest, he had brought Takao to a place where there are fewer people. After pushing Takao against a wall, he is currently facing Takao with both of his hands placed by Takao's side, preventing the latter to run away.

''Kiyoshi-kun? What's wrong? You are acting really weird.'' Without even getting effected by Miyaji's sudden action, Takao proceed to question.

After a brief silence, Miyaji finally… ''You. Are you trying to make me jealous? You are not that devious, aren't you?''

''Eh?! What! When do I attempted to make you jealous?'' Takao question as he was really confuse by Miyaji sudden question.

''You and Midorima…'' After getting Takao's reply, he mumbles.

Upon catching what Miyaji had just mumbled, he… ''Haha! You are jealous about me and Shin-chan?! You are such worrywart. There is no way, we are just friend.''

''Really?''

''Of course. Haha, you really are a… Umh!'' Without letting Takao to finish his sentence, he sealed away Takao's mouth with a kiss, without letting the latter to utter a word any further but as the make-out session goes on, they never realize that that there are two person looking at them while each of them are struggling with their feelings.

_Why…? Why is Otsubo making that expression? But… more importantly, why does my heart felt so painful…?_ Still getting confused of the new sensation that he is feeling right now, he had once again look at Otsubo direction. And all he could see is Otsubo had fishes something out from his pocket and after a while a ringtone could be heard coming out from Miyaji and Takao's direction.

Upon hearing the ringtone, Takao who is being captured by the kiss, suddenly snapped out and are now hitting Miyaji, telling him to stop and pick up the phone.

After receiving the signal from Takao, reluctantly he ends their kissing activity and after fishing out his phone, he… ''Ah! It's Otsubo.'' Sliding his finger through the screen, he… ''Ah! Otsubo, yes?''

''Hey, where are you all? I can't find you at the food court, and I am currently searching for you all, where are you?'' answered Otsubo.

''Ah! Sorry, sorry. We are… eh… Takao, where are we right now?''

''Just tell him to come to the Vision store.'' Answered Takao after recovering from the dizziness of being kissed.

''Otsubo, just come to the Vision store and...'' ''Found you!'' ''Eh!'' surprised by the reply that Otsubo just gave, he is currently turning his body around to find the location of Otsubo and it appears that Otsubo are now slowly walking towards their direction.

_Eh… Why? Is that my imagination or what? His pained expression had been gone… _As Midorima himself is in his deep thoughts, he begin to doubt what he had just witness. _There is no way that I have seen it wrong…_

In the middle of his thoughts, suddenly… ''Ah! Midorima-kun, I see you are here too, eh.''

''Eh, really?!'' exclaimed Takao as he begin to search for Midorima but to no avail.

With that, Midorima had no choice but to come out from his hiding and the first thing he hear is… ''Shin-chan, you look better with glasses. Let me see… you just choose the frame that I had picked up, right?''

As Takao was saying all this, Takao himself didn't realize that he is moving closer and closer towards Midorima and right now with his new spec all the things around him had suddenly turned from 240p to 1080p with HD features and that includes a certain person named Takao Kazunari.

Upon looking at him up-close in such a clear vision, once again his heart had automatically cranked up its voltage and are now beating and running really fast. _Shit… here it come again! Stop…! _But to no avail, as he… ''Hey! Could you please get a bit further away from me?''

''Eh, why? But-'' Ready to protest but a thought had come flashing across his mind and that is _I can't let Kiyoshi-kun worry anymore… _With that, his protest had come unfinished as he followed Midorima's request to get further away from him.

Surprised by Takao's willingness to back down, his heart… _Ah… what a disappointment… _

Upon feeling a sense of lost, he… _This feeling… why do I felt disappointed, huh?_

Without letting him to figure out his feelings, suddenly Miyaji… ''Okay, if all of you had got the things that you all need, then let's go.''

With that being said, the 4 of them immediately exited the shopping centre and are now inserting their stuffs into the booth. After finished loading the car, they finally sped their car and of they go to their home.

After returning from their shopping trip, they are now helping Midorima to take his things to his room. After all of that had been done, the evening came.

''Whew… what a day.'' Blurted Otsubo as he is stretching his body.

''By the way, now I have taken a closer look you really do look better with glasses on.'' Stated Miyaji while taking a sip of the drink that Takao had brewed.

''Oh, really? By the way, when do I start? I mean the job.''

*Yawn…* ''I guess I am going in first.'' Without having Miyaji to answer the question, Otsubo stood up from the sofa, all ready to go in his room.

''Well… have a good rest.'' With that Otsubo had gone into his room.

''So, when do I start?'' questioned Midorima once again.

''Ah! That, you may start tomorrow. Or you may start the day after tomorrow, just so you have enough time to be familiar with everything.'' offered Miyaji while standing up. ''If you are clear, then I am going in too.''

''Hmm…fine then.'' After getting the reply from Midorima, Miyaji after cleaning up the mug, he too had gone in.

With that, right now in the living room, there left only two person and that's no other than Midorima and Takao themselves as one is pondering on what to do and another one is still enjoying his beverage. After a moment of silence, the one that is pondering for who knows how long, finally set his thoughts down as he… ''Well… I guess it's a thanks for everything today.''

Eyes wide open by the sudden words that came from Midorima, Takao… ''Ah! Don't mind. Don't mind. By the way, it's a good thing to help someone who are in trouble, right?''

''I guess you are right…'' And there goes his voice trailing off and once again they welcome the awkwardness…

As if he wanted to get out from this situation, Takao while standing up… ''By the way, I am going in too…'' With that, Takao himself had too gone into the room where Miyaji had just gone in.

After that, in the living room there left only Midorima while he is once again back into his thoughts… _I wonder what father is doing now… Is that bitch still living a luxury life…_

Getting himself out of his thoughts, he proceed to go into his room and after cleaning up he is now lying on his bed and once again another thoughts come into his mind… _By the way, why do I always have that kind of feeling when it came to Takao, huh? And what's with that Otsubo, it doesn't look like he had a stomach ache or anything… Why do I feel like turning away when I have seen that scene, it's not like I am not aware of them being together…_

As he was being haunted by the questions that he had no way of answering, slowly he began to feel really drowsy and there he goes to his dream world.

As the time goes on… it's finally midnight as a certain man snaps open his eyes. After snapping his eyes open, he look around his surrounding and all he find is the sky had turn black, signifying the current time. After taking a look at his new-bought clock he… _Hah… its currently 1:45 am now, huh… _As he was thinking this, he was now in a sitting position… _What to do now since I am not sleepy anymore… Hmm… maybe I will just go down to the shop and have a look to familiarise myself towards all the things._

With that, he slowly stood up from his bed and after maintaining his balance, he quietly open the door knob and softly he crept out of his room and are now proceeding his way towards the stairs which connects the first and second floor. After climbing down the stairs with upmost care he is now at the first floor. _Phew…_

Looking around the shop, he… _Hmm… now I look at everything properly, not bad… _Walking to the back of the store to look for more stuffs since that the front is basically the cashier and just a few potted plant. _Hmm… so this is basically where the dried-plant is, eh… _Turning around is body after taking a look at the rack where all the dried-plant turned bookmark resides.

_So, this is where they place the planting and decorating guide…and this is… _After taking a look at the merchandise, right now Midorima is puzzled as he… _Hmm… since I have seen so many types of flower related things, but I don't see any flowers… Hmm… _After having such thoughts, he then proceed to walk a little to the back of the shop and there he finds another door.

_There is another door? _And then he proceed to open the door and it appears that the door is unlocked and so off he went into the room and in the room he then finds two platforms, on the wall there hangs different types of ribbons and some other decorative things. And what caught Midorima's attention the most is there is another door in that room.

_Am I in some kind of maze? Don't tell me that if I open that door there is gonna be another one… _With that, he begin to walk near the steel door and once he touch the surface, all he felt is… _It's cold…! _And then he proceed to open the door and it appears that it was a large fridge and once he is inside, there he sees flowers. Carnations. Lilies. Sunflowers. And many more.

And fortunately there is no more doors in the cold room. _Of course! Why didn't I thought of it before! Flowers needs cold atmosphere to live, or not they wilt faster. _With that he began to take in the scent that the flower had given to him. After smelling the scent, he suddenly had a thought… and he sprang into action as he is now picking up some flowers from the cold room while thinking… _Hope they won't mind… _

After that, he left the cold room with his hand full of flowers of his picking. After placing down those flowers, he began to look at ribbons and some decorative goodies… and then after that's done, he is now at the front store picking up pots.

After getting all the things he wants, once again he is back to the room where all the ribbons being placed. Placing all his stuffs on the platform, he began to cut or snip away the unwanted parts of the flowers like leaves and stems. After finishing that, proceed to wash the dirt away from those plants. After that, he begin put a wet sponge in the pot, with that he began to arrange those floras in the pot…

Meanwhile… when Midorima is enjoying himself, a certain person had been snapped out from his dream and as the person sat up from his bed he whisper to himself… ''Weird. Why am I not be able to sleep…?'' After blinking his eyes for a time or two he… _Since I am not be able to sleep then I might as well go down then…_

With that, Takao had quietly slipped out from his single-sized bed without wanting to wake the other man who is snoring his way towards his dream. As he had put on his bunny slippers, he quietly exited his room.

After leaving the room, he… _Hmm… seems like everyone is still asleep, eh… I wonder if Shin-chan is having a good dream... _

As he was thinking all this by himself, he had slowly gone down to the first floor and the first thing he notice is… _Weird… why is the light in that room still on… Don't tell me it's a burglary…! _

Apparently after the last time that Midorima had entered the room at the back of the store, he had forgotten to make sure the door is truly shut and right now at this moment Takao is slowly inching towards the room with a baseball bat in his hand.

Continue to inch closer towards the door, and by opening the door in a surprising fashion and without looking who is in the room, he proceed to wave the baseball bat like that is nobody business.

Surprised by sudden intrusion of an insane man, Midorima is currently rendered speechless as he is now avoiding every single wave from the so-called 'insane man' who is trying to hit a home-run with every wave by using his head as the ball.

After a series of waving and avoiding, Midorima had finally found an opening and by using that chance he quickly grabbed Takao's hand while calling out to him… ''Oi, stop waving! It's me, Midorima Shintarou.''

With that being said, Takao finally snap his eyes open and in-front of him stood a Shin-chan that he knows. _Oh… so… it wasn't a burglary then…_

After Midorima had let go of his hand, he… ''Shin-chan?! What are you doing with this kind of hour?''

''I am trying to know more about this shop and here I am.''

''Oh, I see… But, what is all that?'' Pointing towards the half-done flower pot that are sitting on the platform.

''Erm… it just that… when I am roaming around the store, I had found out this room and the freezer room, so after looking at the flowers I…''

''Ah! So that's the case, eh?! By the way, I did not hurt you anywhere just now right?'' Feeling like burying his face into the ground after recalling what he had just done was no other than Takao himself.

''No… but, is it okay for me to use these flowers?'' asked Midorima although he had already used it.

''Ah! No problem, no problem. By the way, could you finished that job of yours, it seems interesting, I mean the flower that you chose and the combination.''

''Well… it's nothing and it was just a simple work.'' As he was talking, Midorima had moved himself towards the platform and are now continuing his half-done job with Takao looking at the whole progress, but…

''Hey, are you going to look at the whole process?'' asked Midorima while moving his hand so ever swiftly.

''Yeah, why? You don't want me to look?'' replied Takao while throwing out another question.

''No, it just that it's weird for people to look while I am doing the arranging.'' admitted Midorima while snipping away some parts of the flowers.

_Oh… if that's the case then… _''Fine then, then I will just turn around and wait for you to finish your job.'' After that, he proceed to turn his body around and after that he had once again turn his head around… ''Just make sure to call me when you had finish your arrangements.'' Then, of he goes with his head turn towards the other side for Midorima to finish up his work.

A few minutes later, with the last snip of his scissors, he… ''Done.'' declared Midorima as he began to clean up the place. Upon getting the signal, Takao immediately turn around and all he could utter is… ''Wow! How did you do it? It's pretty!''

''Oh, really? For me, it seems like a normal arrangements to me.'' As he is now cleaning up his hands.

''What are you saying?! Normal?! You called this normal? There is no way this is normal, this colour, this combination! Where did you learned this?'' After getting Midorima's answer, Takao then begin to go into his questioning rampage.

''I already tell you it's nothing and please quiet down, you are going to wake the other up.'' reminded Midorima with a stern tone.

''No way this was nothing, you wait here. I am going to take a picture of this.'' And after that he had gone upstairs and for another moment he is already down with his camera.

''Hmm… this is so going to be our new choice of flower arrangements and you will be the one to arrange it from now onwards!'' After he had made the declaration, Midorima… ''Hah?! Me? No way!''

''Yes way! By the way, could you please make way, so I could take a picture.'' Upon receiving the request, Midorima is currently speechless as the other is taking his time to make pictures from different angles.

As the photo session goes on, Takao… _Hmm… this angle is good, but I just can't get the full image into the screen even though I had zoomed out to the max, let's go back a bit. _As he was slowly backing himself to get the perfect image that he wants, suddenly a loud THUD could be heard and it appears that he had knocked onto something and down come a box that had placed on top of the shelf.

Stunned by the sight of the box closing in, Takao is currently unable to react as he had no choice but to shut his eyes tight for the incoming pain, but there is no pain coming after he had waited and slowly he opened his eyes and in-front of him stood Midorima, looming over him and it seems like Midorima had save him from getting hit by the box.

And for that very moment when Midorima had opened his eyes to look at Takao in his eyes, Takao could feel something stirring in him as he could hear his heart going _BA-THUMP! _

Confused by the sudden sensation, Takao… _What is this?_

**_~End of Chapter Eighteen~_**

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers****:**

**_To 96rui : _**_Yeah, that's why I am being heart-broken now! It's too damn weird! TAT By the way, thanks for leaving a review._

**_To Fran-anisca Grave : _**_Thank you for the comment. Oh really? But, in the real series, he is a tsundere, even Takao admitted that. But, since you have said that, then maybe I will try to tone down the tsundere-ness._

**_To Guest (who posted on Jun 29) : _**_Thank you for your generous review, I will try to tone down the tsundere-ness and it seems like I have to do a re-check on Midorima's character. And I am sorry for the stutter. ._

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Another chapter had finally been born… whew… so in this chapter is basically about Takao's changes in the heart._

_To be truthful, I am longing to write this scene (Takao's change) since I had started their story and it seems like a milestone had been achieved throughout the whole series. XD_

_And it seems like I had received a lot of reviews about the OOC-ness and the OTT tsundere-ness in Midorima character and I hereby apologize and I will try to change his personality to suit you, fellow readers taste. (BTW, TQ 4 DA REVIEW) ._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all running next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	20. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (7)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Kagami, Kuroko and Akashi will be the main actors._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Nineteenth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, the world appears to be smaller than you thought…**_

After the date between Kuroko and Akashi had been over, another 3 days had gone by with the three of them minding their own businesses.

And now in the middle of the 4th day after the date… ''Hey, Tsuchida-kun. What do you say. Will he pass or not?''

''Hmm… hard to say, 'cause as what I know, Koganei is usually pretty strict about the test…'' answered Tsuchida as he received the question from Myu.

''Hmm… if you said so, then we just have to wish him luck then…'' As the sentence ends, the silent Mitobe couldn't help but to nod his head twice. After that, they had no choice but to look at a certain room where Koganei and Kuroko are.

After gazing at the room for who knows how long, the doorknob of the room had finally produce a *clack!* to signify the end of the test and the first thing that they had saw is an ever-deadpanned face of Kuroko walking out of the room like as if nothing had happened and following him behind is no other than Koganei himself, looking at Kuroko as if he was an alien.

With that sight being shown, Tsuchida… ''So? What is the result? Huh? Kuroko? Koganei-san?'' and with that being said, Koganei… ''You wouldn't believe it… Here…''

With curiosity at work, as the paper had been passed to Tsuchida, all the workers in the room had gathered around to take a look at the result and after they had set their eyes on the marks, and their jaw drops.

''What the- a near-perfect mark! No one has done that! You sure you are being strict, huh? Koganei?'' was their first respond after remembering to pick up their jaws.

Feeling ridiculous at their question, Koganei… ''Of course I am being strict, is just that he is that good. I have nothing to complain or comment about his presentation.''

''No way…Wait, that means he had pass the first round and will continue to work with us, right? Kuroko-san, congratulation!''

With that, Kuroko… ''Ah, thank you. By the way, you just said first round, right? Then what's the second round? How many round do I have to pass?''

''Ah… actually the second round is the last round, so…'' As Koganei is trying to explain, his eyes had take a glance of the clock and he… ''Ah! I am sorry Kuroko-kun, but I will leave the explanation later and you could just return to your home today and come back again tomorrow.'' As he was saying, he quickly grab some files from his desk and after grabbing his coat, he is right now on his way to take his leave from the office.

''Eh? Why? Are you busy now?'' questions Kuroko.

After looking back, he… ''Erm… yeah! It was important, you see. So, please come back tomorrow for further explaination, then…bye.'' And then he was gone.

''Hah, hah! I am going to be late… Kagami-shacho is probably waiting…'' After running to the uppermost floor, he quickly finds the room where Kagami is and it appears that Kagami is currently working out in the gym. Feeling defeated, Koganei… ''K-Kagami-shacho, what are you doing here?''

Upon receiving Koganei's question, he after getting down from the running machine… ''Oh, I am working out, of course. So, what's your business?''

''Kagami-shacho, don't you think that that is not the time for you to work out? Do you still remember that today, you have to go to the Academy to sign up some papers?'' asked Koganei in a ridiculed tone.

''Oh! Of course I remembered, but don't you think that is too early for that?'' replied Kagami as he grabbed a towel to wipe away his sweat.

''Kagami-shacho, have you forgotten about the sayings of your father? Always be early no matter what kind of business you are dealing with.'' Reminded Koganei with a stern tone.

''Okay. Okay. If you said so, then…'' After leaving his gym, he is now currently walking towards the elevator and after pressing the button, he… ''Well… I am going up to take my shower, so be right back.'' After that, the elevator had arrived at the floor and after going in, he proceed to scan a card at the spot which was at the top of the floor buttons and the door of the elevator had automatically shut and up he goes to another unknown floor.

After reaching the top of the building, the first thing we know is that there is penthouse which was being built by using glass and a little bit of wood resides on the floor. In-front of the penthouse, a pool could be seen. After Kagami had entered the penthouse like he owned it, which he does he quickly went into the washroom and after a few minutes, he is now at his wardrobe choosing his attire. And after he had finished tidied up his hair, he quickly left the house while looking down to take in the sight of the whole city.

Feeling satisfied, once again he had entered the elevator and this time by pressing the 25 button, the door of the elevator had finally shut and he is back to the 25th floor with Koganei urging him to be fast.

''Okay. Okay.'' And off they went down to the lowest floor and after exiting the elevator, Kagami… ''Oh, by the way… How is his test?''

''Do you mean 'he' as in Kuroko-san?''

''Yeah.'' Answered Kagami casually as he is now exiting the building with Koganei following him from the back.

''He got a near-perfect mark. He is unbelievable.'' Commented Koganei, who is now entering the sedan after Kagami had entered it.

After getting the answer, Kagami couldn't help but to smile. ''Didn't I told you already. He is going to pass with flying colours.''

''Yeah, I couldn't believe it and I am sorry for that. By the way, how did you know his ability?'' Starting the engine now…

''Oh, easy. That day when I get the worker pass to him, I had to urge to test him on his studies, so it happens.'' Tying up his safety belt with a big smile on his face.

Upon seeing at Kagami's bright face, Koganei had no choice but to think… _Hmm… why does Kagami look so happy, huh? _With that, after the engine had heated up and with Koganei releasing the trigger, then off they go to their destination.

Meanwhile, while the two are on their way…

''Hmm… should I call him out again… Maybe I should…'' after managing a smirk, Akashi picked up his smartphone and after searching for the contacts and after he had touch the call button, he place the phone on his ear while thinking… _Hmm… this time I have nothing to bribe him out, so maybe…_

Meanwhile, when Akashi is calling for a certain person, at a certain academy…

Touching his chest where the heart resides…''W-why do I feel that something is going to happen, huh?'' mumbled a certain man while looking further into the horizon and without letting him go into his trance any longer, a voice had appear behind the man… and after looking back he… ''Yes?''

After taking up 45 minutes, after parking his car, Koganei… ''We have reach, Kagami-shacho. Let's hop off.'' With that, after getting off the sedan, all he could see is an academy in white, silver and gold. After running his eyes throughout the academy, he spotted something… _Oh… so this is Easter Academy, eh… Not bad…_

After taking in the view, he finally… ''So, Koganei-san, what's my mission here?''

Upon receiving the question from Kagami, Koganei immediately hands him a file and while doing that he… ''It's not your mission, it's your job to prove to your father that you are worthy to be his heir, so please don't treat it as your mission.''

''Ah… Fine. Fine.'' With that, he begin to study the file and after a brief moment, he… ''So, I just need to convince the person in-charge to make a contract with us, eh. Wow! Father sure is ambitious, the Akashi's business then now this. Well… let's go.'' With that, he casually begin his step to enter the academy's ground.

Following him from the back, Koganei… ''Yeah, Kagami-san sure is ambitious and it's was your job to fulfilled it to prove your skill as the upcoming chairman.''

''Hmm… this academy sure is pretty…'' without even bothering Koganei's word, he began to go sight-seeing. In the middle of taking a walk in the school compounds, suddenly he spotted a man that looks like a teacher and a boy that looks like a student and then he… ''Erm… excuse me.''

With that, he had successfully gotten the attention of the teacher to himself… ''Yes? What? May I help you? You do not seem like a resident here. Do you know him, Mizuno?''

With that, the boy who he called as Mizuno quickly answered… ''Nope, I have never see him in the school area, so he must be an outsider, Fukui-sensei.''

_Oh! So, this is man is Fukui and the boy is Mizuno, eh. Well… _''Erm… nice to meet you both and yes, I am an outsider and you might help me if you tell me where is the principal's office.''

''Ah! So, you are here to meet the principal, eh. Okay, since I have nothing to do here, I might as well take you there.'' Offered Fukui while standing up from the chair of a gazebo.

''Ah…much appreciated.''

''Well… follow me, then.'' With that being said, currently Fukui had 3 individual following him, Mizuno, Kagami and Koganei. After a series of walking and a few conversation, they had finally reach the office and as Fukui is about to leave, he… ''Here is it, then good luck at whatever thing you are doing.''

With that he was gone without giving them a chance to express their gratitude. And after nodding his head, Mizuno too, had gone in the same direction as Fukui does.

After being left in the dust, Kagami immediately proceed to knock the door and after getting a respond from the other side, he casually opened it and the first thing he see is an old man sitting on his chair while busy writing something on his desk.

After tearing his gaze away from the documents to see who is his visitor and after taking in the view of the two man, he… ''Oh! Gentlemen, may I be in your service?''

Upon feeling the enthusiasm from the old man, which doesn't really suit his appearance, Koganei… ''Erm… you must be Sir Michael, right? Sir Michael Frevor the III. The principal of the Easter Academy.''

''Oh…! So I have been mentioned and it appears that you are well-informed. May I know who are you guys and what's your business for meeting me?'' After putting on the enthusiasm show, the principal quickly turn into his serious, business-like mode.

After seeing the serious side of principal, this time it was Kagami who speak up… ''Erm… I am here to discuss something with you, Sir Michael and by the way you could call me Kagami and this one here is Koganei Shinji.''

After getting the introduction from Kagami, the principal had no choice but to nod his head in respond. ''Well… now, what should we discuss? And by the way, as I have informed of your arrival, please be seated.''

With that, both of them had settled down on the sofa, while the principal are preparing treat for his fellow visitors. 20 minutes later, the principal had finally joined them and after receiving a cup of tea from the principal, Koganei and Kagami… ''Oh, thanks for the treat.''

After taking a sip of the tea and having a taste of the cakes, Kagami… ''Hmm… this sure is delicious. No wonder my dad had wished to have a collaboration with you guys.''

''Well… thanks for the compliment, Kagami-san. Well… let's get down to business.'' As what the principal had said, the trio are now having a heated discussion…

At the same moment while they are in the middle of the discussion… ''Eh? Really? For what?'' asked a certain man while standing up from his seat.

''I have no idea, the principal just said to tell you to go and meet him.'' answered another man.

''Hah… well… if you said so, then be right back…'' With that the man had left the staff room to begin his journey to the principal's room.

While on his way, he suddenly felt something odd tugging his nerves as if telling him to not go any further. _Why do I felt this odd today, eh?_

''Well… if there is nothing more to discuss, then I hope that you can take everything into consideration and pass the document to your president.'' With that after standing up and bowing his head, he is now on his way towards the door.

Finally arrived at the principal office, the man is now proceeding to pull the handle on the door, but as his hand is getting nearer towards to handlebar, suddenly he felt the tugging of his chest are getting stronger and he had no choice but to lower his head to look at his chest, wondering what had happened to himself.

While he is looking down, the door of the office had been pulled open from the inside and without letting him take a glance of who is it, the stranger had took their steps, intending to leave the place and that makes him only had the chance to see the back of two.

As he was registering the view, his eyes had unconsciously zoomed in towards the taller guy, while thinking… _Why does he look like him? There is no way it was him…_

After convincing himself the fact that he had thought of the wrong person, he proceed to enter the principal's office and after the principal had told him the reason of wanting him here, out of curiosity, he proceed to… ''Erm… Sir Michael, who are the two guys that had just came to meet you?''

''Oh! So, you had saw them, eh. Well… their name is Koganei Shinji and Kagami Taiga…'' After hearing those names, the man couldn't help but to open his eyes wide. _No way! Kagami Taiga. Taiga! Then that means that it was him! _''… and they are…'' Without waiting for the principal to finish his sentence, the man immediately rush out from the office and are now chasing Kagami, who are now, nearing the entrance of the academy.

''Ah… I hope that the president of the school will consider the documents that we had prepared.'' While still walking leisurely without knowing what's going to happen, Kagami sigh.

After getting out from the academy through the entrance, Koganei… ''Well… let just hope he would. Because if we have successfully made a collaboration with the academy, then your father will be really happy and who knows, maybe you will be the official chairman.''

_Quick! Legs! Please be quick! I-I need to catch him… _Thought the man as he is chasing Kagami like his life depends on it. _Be quick! Be quick! _As he was mentally chanting for himself, he had finally reach the entrance of the academy and after getting out from the gates, all hoping to meet or to see someone, but all he could see is nothing, nobody, no one as if the two men had never entered his life of the day.

_No way! He had come back?! When was it…? _With that, all he could do is to lay against a wall and all he knows is he is now sitting on the ground looking into the horizon, feeling helpless.

40 minutes later, ''Kagami-shacho, we had returned to your company.''

With that being said, Kagami quickly hopped off the sedan and is now entering the company. ''Well… if there is nothing to do anymore, may I go back to my floor?''

Receiving the question that had been thrown by Kagami, Koganei… ''Last I checked, there is no more outdoor job, so you may go back to your floor, Kagami-shacho.''

''Well… thanks for your help today and please drop that honorifics thingy, okay? Just call me Kagami, it was weird for someone older than me to call me that. By the way, see ya.''

After finishing his sentence with a cheeky smile, he had once again gone back to the 25th floor. After reaching the floor, he straight away gone back to his office and after arranging some documents and typing something in his laptop, he had finally get out of his office and are once again back to the elevator.

After scanning his card, he had finally gone back to the 26th floor, which is the real top floor of the building. ''Ah… what a day… '' With that, after taking in some fresh air, he had gone into his penthouse.

After going in, when he is on his way towards his room, his eyes had unconsciously glance over something that he usually never had glance upon and that is a necklace.

Gazing at the necklace for a while, he without feeling anything off, he had decided to continue to move forwards into his bedroom, while thinking… _It's useless to think something in the past and by the way, I wonder what he is doing now after passing the test…_

The answer to Kagami thought is…

_What to do? I thought that after that date, he wouldn't call me out anymore… What to do? Even though I had rejected him, but he is using the photo in his phone to tell me to reconsider his invitaton… What am I going to do? _After the conversation that he had with Akashi just now, Kuroko is now currently experiencing a headache while feeding Nigou some dog food.

_**~End of Chapter **__**Nineteen~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers****:**

_**To Ulikop**__**(who posted on July 1) : **__Thank you for liking my story, and I will keep on working until the story ends. :D_

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Thank you for loving that freaking last line and yeah Takao will slowly but surely do what you desired, so stay tuned. HAHAHA! XD_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Okay… I will admit it myself as this was a really slow chap and no excuses will be given and I am so sorry for the waiting. -  
_

_So, basically this chapter is all about Kagami's side of story. So, I am so sorry for the Kuroko and Akashi's fans for not giving them any screen time._

_Another thing is the series has reached the Phase 2 point as to where everything started to become very complicated and stuffs will be happening here and there starting from this very Phase and to be honest I have no idea how many Phase is going to be in the series… yet._

_And the next thing is that I have decided to make a HUGE connection in this chapter to signify the starting of the second Phase in the series, so stay tuned to see a lot more of the connections!_

_So, in this chapter I had decided to add in some characters from the other story and who is the man that is chasing Kagami?! _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all signing next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	21. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (8)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Kagami, Kuroko and Akashi will continue to dominate the stage._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The __Twentieth__ Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, happy moments just won't last long…**_

While Kuroko is still brain-storming of what to do with Akashi's invitation, Nigou suddenly gave him a bark to snap him out of it and that do the trick…

''Ah… oh so you have finished it, eh…'' and after picking up the bowl, he is now cleaning up the dog bowl. After cleaning up the bowl, he is now walking towards his living room with Nigou in his hand.

Settling down on the couch, his eyes then decided to ran over the file that he had been studying for a week and that makes him remember the moment when Kagami had come to pay visit to just give him his worker's pass, but ended up testing his knowledge…

In the midst of remembering the time, the corner of his mouth couldn't help but the rises up, but as soon as the smile had appear, he couldn't help but to remember something else and that had ended his happy moment…

_What to do now…? Maybe I should have accepted it and while I am at it… I shall ask him to delete that photo… But… _Looking at his puppy, all he could mumble is… ''Nigou, even though he had given me 3 days to decide, but what am I supposed to do…''

Meanwhile, in Akashi's company…

''Okay, you may continue your job now, Hayama-san.'' After Akashi had gave him back the file that he had just briefed, Hayama had quickly left Akashi alone…

After being left alone, as he is slumping down to his seat, he swiftly fishes out his phone from his pocket… After casting a gaze on his phone, his is now smirking while thinking… _Hmm… there is no way that he is rejecting my offer this time… even though I had given him time, but it's all for show…_

In the bedroom of Kagami… while Kagami is lying on his bed trying to sleep, he… ''Urgh… weird… why I just couldn't sleep…?'' _Why does I think about Kuroko and the necklace once I had my eyes close, huh…? _

Without being able to sleep, he decided to get up from his bed, while tighten the string of his sleeping robe, he is now on his way to the window. After settling down at an arm-chair his eyes are now looking down at the city's night-view. While looking down at the lights that had shown from beneath, his eyes had suddenly trying to shut itself.

_Finally feeling drowsy, eh… _And then he decided to go back to his bed and this time, without much effort, he is taken in by his sleep…

*THE NEXT DAY…*

''Do you understand what I have told you about the second round, which is the final round?'' asked Koganei, once again to make sure he had explain everything properly to Kuroko.

''Yeah, I have understood…'' answered Kuroko with his ever emotionless tone.

''Then tell me what I had just told you, then.''

''At my final round all I have to do is to present a newly made recipe and my given time is 3 weeks which is when I have gone pass my trail days… And if I had succeeded this round then I am an official worker here, am I right?''

''Yeah, well if you have understood it, then good luck, then. This is because I can't give you any more help, so you will have to figure everything out by yourself.''

After finished listening to Koganei's words, the first thing Kuroko does is to excuse himself and there he goes leaving Koganei and the others in the dust.

Where is he going? _Hmm… if that's the case, then… First of all, I am going to visit the archives and then the library, and then from the file that I have studied it seem that there is a kitchen for us workers to experiment new recipes… Okay, so…off I go…_

With that, Kuroko's busy hours had started right now this instance with him going to the archives to search for previous records… After bringing some files with him, he had decided to settle down at one of the tables to study them… _Hmm…okay, so this is it, eh? _And with that after briefing those files for about an hour or two, he had decided to return the files to where it is and after that he had left the archives for the library.

Reaching the library, after greeting the shocked recipient, he had once again gone to the recipe division to search for some ideas. Done picking up some books that he had set his eyes upon, he quickly find a quiet place to settle himself down and grabbing the first book, he quickly flipped some pages and the process had gone on and on for about an hour.

In the middle of him flipping through the pages, he manage a small smile while thinking, _Hmm… maybe the will work out… _With that, after borrowing some books from the library, he is now proceeding his way to the kitchen, hoping there is no one there…

But, as soon as he had reached the kitchen, all he see is that every counter available had been used by the worker, who are trying out new recipes or making up new menus.

_Hmm… maybe I should come back later… _With that, he is back to his office and it appears that everyone in the office had gone to mind their jobs, because it was empty… After scanning the surrounding, he found an empty desk in a corner and he is now flipping through the book that he had borrowed peacefully.

But… it seems that fate had hated to give him a peaceful time as right now someone had entered the office.

Looking at the two figures who had just entered the office, he… _Oh… It's Mitobe and Koganei-san… Hmm… better go greet them… _

But… as soon as he is trying to stand up something had made him stay the way he are and that is the word coming from Koganei, with his eyes open wide… ''Eh?! What did you mean…?''

_Hmm… it's seems like it was serious, better hide my presence… _and he mean it and therefore he is decreasing his presence as much as he could, while thinking… _Hmm… by the way, eavesdropping on others is really not good… ah… whatever…_

As Kuroko is keeping himself quiet, the duo who is not aware of Kuroko's presence that had seen and heard of all their conversation, which seems like a one-side conversation since Mitobe doesn't speak all the way.

''Hah?! Why are bringing that up?'' asked Koganei.

''…'' answered Mitobe.

''Huh?! It's not like that…! I am just doing my job, leading Kuroko-san.'' Replied Koganei.

''…''

''Kagami-shacho is my employer, so of course… weird… why are you asking about these things?''

''…''

''What did you just mean?''

''…''

It seems like Mitobe had said something incredible to Koganei as Koganei eyes is now open really wide and with his mouth open wide… Taking this chance, when Koganei mouth is opened wide, Mitobe mercilessly attacked Koganei mouth.

With that moment after Mitobe had slammed his mouth with Koganei's, Kuroko on the other hand… _Wha… Holy shit!_ It seems that Mitobe actions had left an impact on Kuroko who is now continuing his thought… _Hmm… Wow! It seems that I had made the right choice of hiding here... Whatever, let see what happens next…_

And with that all the focus had gone back to the duo, after recovering from the shock, Koganei is now struggling to break the kiss, but to no avail as Mitobe is now clutching him so close until there is zero space for them.

And the kiss goes on and on with Koganei had given up on releasing himself, whose face is now red and with Mitobe who is still continue to dominate Koganei… but eventually the kiss had come to an end as Mitobe felt that Koganei needs air in his lungs.

After breaking the kiss, the first thing that Koganei do was to lay onto Mitobe chest due to the dizziness with his face still as red as ever. On the other hand, after seeing Koganei drowsy state, he quickly used his body to support Koganei and after what seems like a century, Koganei moved his head to look at Mitobe, who looked back.

Upon receiving the stare from Mitobe, once again Koganei's face is slowly turning beet-red as he mumble something out from his mouth that are only audible for the both of them… ''B-baka… if that's what your feelings are, why don't you tell me earlier…?''

With that being said, all Mitobe does is to smile lovingly at Koganei while still being silent as always…

But, it seems that he had tell Koganei something again, that's because Koganei eyes had once again turn wide and accompany it is a flushed of red coming out from his cheeks as he… ''N-not so fast! I c-can't… I am not ready…''

Upon seeing Koganei flustered state, once again he smiled at Koganei and that made Koganei… ''You are such a dummy…'' After dropping the last word, once again Mitobe sealed away Koganei's mouth…

And on the other hand… while dripping sweat droplets, Kuroko… _Erm… it's good to know that they have a successful relationship, but how long does they intend to be lovey-dovey, eh…?_

Apparently, it seems that the Big Man had heard his wishes and from a lost distance, Kuroko could heard someone nearing the office and that break away the atmosphere of the duo as their face had been covered up by flushes…

Coming into the office, Tsuchida… ''Yo, Mitobe and Koganei… Erm… why are your face so red, eh? Did something happen?''

Without being able to answer, the duo is currently searching for a suitable reply for Tsuchida's question at a high speed. As the two are thinking what to say, Tsuchida seems to have spotted someone and he… ''And hello, Kuroko-san.''

Upon hearing his name being spoken, he… _Oh no…! _And after he had recluctantly coming out from his hiding, all he see is a shocked Mitobe and Koganei and an indifferent Tsuchida who doesn't know what is going on. After meeting their eyes, all Kuroko could manage is a small… ''Hi, how are you? Do you have a nice day?''

While saying this, his eyes had caught Koganei's as in Koganei eyes… _Do you just listened and saw the whole thing?_

As the eyeing contest continues, Kuroko while using his indifferent eyes… _Erm… kind of… By the way, that some make out session that I had just witness…_

Koganei eyes, if looks can kill… _Don't you ever tell anyone, know that…!_

In Kuroko eyes… _Hmm… but, it was a Good Ending…_

Koganei's… _No means no! You heard me!_

With that the staring contest had been put to end as if the two of them had reach an agreement to something.

''You are all acting weird today. Are you sure that there is nothing happening?'' After feeling something is off, Tsuchida is currently worried over is fellow colleague.

''Oh, it's nothing, Tsuchida-san. Is just that the weather is so hot that my brain is starting to go hay-wire and I believe that those red face is the result of that.'' answered Kuroko real smooth while keeping a flat face, half-hoping Tsuchida would buy that.

''Yeah… the temperature these days sure are rising, well… I am off then… see you tomorrow…'' With that Tsuchida had been gone leaving the trio in the office…

After Tsuchida had taken his leave, all Kuroko could fell is a pair of eyes boring into his very being and that made sweat droplets appear on his head… Turning his head around, if stares could kill, he'd be murdered a thousand times.

Looking at the razor-like stare, all he could manage is… ''Erm… I will not tell anyone about this, I swear with my life.'' With that, he quickly grabbed his things, including the books and off he escapes his prison of hell.

Upon looking at Kuroko's quick dash, Koganei had quickly decided to chase after him, but all he got was a person pulling him back. ''Let me go, I have to freaking shut his mouth up.''

After listening to Koganei words, Mitobe is currently showing a hurtful expression and after that… ''It's not like I don't want to let it be public, it's just that I am not ready…''

More hurtful face from Mitobe… ''Fine, fine. I won't chase after him…''

And after that, in the middle of his running, Kuroko… _Wow! I have always thought the two of them had something, but to see the ending in person sure is different… Hah! I wonder when am I going to have a partner of my life… _Upon thinking up to this point, suddenly a face had just popped up in his brain… _Why do I think of him, huh? It's not that I have something for him, just curiosity… and Wow! Look at the sky! It's already at dusk… _

While looking at the sky, he had pause himself to continue his running. While immersing himself in the colour of the sky, all the workers in the company had slowly take their leave from the building.

After staring for a while, Kuroko… _Hmm… it seems that all the workers had left. Better go check out the kitchen… _

With that, he began lifting his legs to proceed to the kitchen area and after popping in his head through the door to check out the situation, he… _Okay, so the coast is clear… Hmm… well then let's start the project… _

After deciding of what he is gonna do, he quickly sprang into action as he had set down his belongings, go to the food storage and the freezer room to pick up ingredients and after setting down all the things on the counter, he immediately flipped the pages of the books and he… _Okay… here I go…_

Meanwhile, when Kuroko is starting his experiment…

''Ah… what a day…'' After stretching himself, Kagami immediately left his seat and are now walking out from his office… _Why does my body seems so lethargic today, huh? Maybe it because of yesterday lack of sleep…? Hmm… if then, how about I try working out at the gym…_

With that after changing his clothes in the gym's locker room, Kagami quickly begin to warm himself up and after that he had gone up to the treadmill and are now exercising all the way. After that, he had gone to many other gym equipment.

As he had now being soaked by his sweat from his head to toe, he… _Ah…! Much better…! _And after he had gone up to take his shower, he is now wearing his casual clothes thinking what he is going to do next. _Hmm… since I am so energize right now… Hmm…_

After thinking for himself for a while, he suddenly stand up from his couch and are now heading down to a random floor. _Hmm… this floor, eh? What to do here since I had just simply press a button… Wait! This is the floor to the kitchen, so maybe I will just practice my skill once again._

And there he goes to the kitchen while thinking… _By the way, it's a long time since I have been in the kitchen…_

Walking for 10 minutes, Kagami had finally reached the kitchen and it seems like there is someone in there as there are sound coming from the kitchen and following his curiosity he popped his head into the kitchen and in-front of his is no other than Kuroko, trying out something at one of the counter.

_Hmm… what is he doing, eh? _Following his instinct, he… ''Hey! Kuroko, what are you doing there?''

With that, Kuroko had no choice but to stop his hands to turn his head around to see who is calling him and after looking at the person, his eyes had just turn wide. ''Eh?! What are you doing here?''

''Oh! It's nothing, it's just that I had decided to come down here to test my own skill once more after a long period.''

''Oh, okay, then… I will just clean up and let you use this whole room by yourself, then…''

''Oh no, don't mind me. You just continue what you are doing, because after seeing what you trying to do my desire to try out my skill had turned into watching you doing your experiments. So what are you doing?'' After dropping the last word, Kagami's eyes are now eyeing the ingredients.

''Ah…! It's nothing. Is just that I am trying to make some beverages.'' admitted Kuroko while continuing his work at cutting the fruits.

''Beverages?!'' after hearing Kuroko's answer, Kagami interest had suddenly gone up a notch and he is now walking towards Kuroko's direction.

After reaching the counter that Kuroko is occupying, Kuroko… ''By the way, it seems like you are a busy one, eh?''

''Yeah, being a chairman isn't easy, you know. But, if I worked hard to become the real chairman, I am sure it will make father happy…''

''Eh? What'd you mean by 'real chairman'? Aren't you a chairman already?''

''Ah… it just that the way I am now doesn't really look like a real chairman yet…''

''Oh really? But it seems to me that you are one already.''

''Really? It was like that to you?''

''Yeah.''

''Woohoo, it seems that my hard work had come to fruition. By the way, thanks for telling me that.'' And a genuine smile had come to surface to Kagami's face.

Upon looking at the smile, Kuroko's heart had made a quick *Thump! Thump!* while he himself is thinking… _Ah… The smile is still as cool as ever… _and with that his mind couldn't help but to fly away to the scene of Mitobe and Koganei and as if something had hit him, after putting down his knife, he is currently going near towards Kagami, but…

''Ah… don't you think it already quite late…?'' With Kagami's word being said, the sudden trance that he had just experience had immediately broken and that left Kuroko… _What am I trying to do…!_

''Yeah, I think it was quite late now, eh.'' And after that he quickly clean up the counter and after grabbing his belongings he is now leaving the company with Kagami accompany him by his side.

Walking out from the building, Kuroko managed a smile and he… ''Well… thank you for accompanying me.''

''Are you sure that you don't want me to bring you home…?'' asked Kagami…

As the conversation goes on with a happy mood, little do they know that all of this had been seen by a certain red-head, standing in a certain distance… _Hmm… and here I think that I would have come to pay him a visit, but… _Continue to stare at the scene with a cold look, he… _it seems that the time I have given to him is a no need, indeed. _With that, he immediately fishes out something form his pocket…

*Brr… brr…* ''Oh! There goes my phone. Excuse me for a while.''

''Oh! Okay!'' With that, Kuroko had turn his body around to check who is the caller and after flipping his phone up, he tensed and after walking away from Kagami a bit more, he answers…

''Hello, Akashi-san…?''

''Hi, Kuroko-kun, may you please raise your head and look a little to the right?'' And Kuroko does what he said and red-eyes meets blue-eyes, Kuroko tensed up more. _What is he trying to do?_

Without letting Kuroko think too much, Akashi… ''Let me tell you something, I have just decided to cancel the 3 days for your consideration, because we are going out tomorrow.'' With that, the call had ended with Akashi walking away and with Kuroko's nerves gone crazy.

_What is he trying to do…? _In the midst of his thoughts, Kagami who had been looking at the weird attitude that Kuroko just made, he… ''Hey, Kuroko. What's wrong?''

But, no answer came as after Kuroko had given Kagami a nod, he is now quietly walking away from the company…

_**~End of Chapter **__**Twenty~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Waaa…! Thank you…! And that's not good for mah heart too, to support my mentally while writing stuffs like this is hard… XD And here you go, a new chap!_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Okay… finally a new chap! Whew… not a fast and not a slow one, eh._

_So, basically this chapter is the start of the middle part of the Tri-an-Guilty-Love story. And by the way, in this chap a couple had successfully came together… That means a side milestone had been achieved…!_

_So, what is Kuroko gonna do? What's Akashi gonna do? As I had mentioned last chap, everything is going to be different from how it used to be._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all scooping next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	22. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (9)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Kagami, Kuroko and Akashi will continue to be our main characters._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Twenty-First Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, the inevitable will come even you do not desire it…**_

Upon sensing the weird attitude that Kuroko had just displayed who is now getting further and further away from the company, Kagami… _Weird… why does his face become so pale…? I wonder who is the caller, huh…?_

Raising his head up to see the back of Kuroko, which is getting further away, he… _I think I will just ask him about it… _And with that, he began to follow Kuroko, but…

*Br… Br…* After a step or two, his phone rang and after picking up the phone, he stop in his tracks as he… ''Ah, okay. I will be back right now, see ya', father.''

After ending the conversation with his daddy, once again he decided to follow Kuroko, but there is no Kuroko in his sight anymore…

_Tch… I lost him… Woots! Better be home now…! _With that he had gone back to his penthouse and after getting something from his office, he is now leaving the company…

The first thing that Kuroko does after getting into his apartment is to slump down on the couch and by closing his eyes for about 5 minutes, he… _What does he want, huh? And it seems like he isn't joking about us meeting tomorrow… But, tomorrow is… _

After giving everything a thought, he immediately grabbed his phone that he had placed on his table and after touching the call button, he waited…

On the other side of the phone… ''Ah, K-Kuroko-san?! What are you calling for… ah!''

Upon listening to the sudden 'ah' that the other side had given him, he… _Eh?! What's wrong?! _''Erm… Koganei-san, are you okay?''

''Huh?! O-of course… ah, I am okay, why do you call?'' reply Koganei who had managed another one of his weird 'ahs'.

Upon receiving the reply from Koganei, Kuroko… ''Erm… if you said so, I just wanted to ask for a day off tomorrow, is that okay?''

''Err… okay, but you have to repay the leave for t-tomorrow on the other day, okay… ah!'' after listening to Koganei's whose sound is getting weaker, he had heard another sentence from the other side of the phone… ''M-Mitobe, please s-top it…''

_Ah…! _And he got the message… _So, that's what those 'ahs' is all about, eh… Well… _''Well… Koganei-san, if you said so, then I won't be coming tomorrow, so enjoy your time with your hubby, okay…''

With that being said, Kuroko quickly ended the conversation and standing up from the couch, he is now going to clean himself up and then 15 minutes later, he is on his own bed, an arm on his forehead while thinking… _Hope that nothing happens tomorrow… _After yawning, he… _Zzzz..._

_Opening his eyes, the first thing that he felt that his body is floating in the middle of the air, and all he sees is that there is a lot of bubbles surrounding him. After adjusting himself with that sudden brightness of the place, he… ''Why do I come back here again after so long…? By the way, where is the red silhouette…?'' _

_Trying to float down to the surface to search for the red silhouette, but it appears that his body doesn't listen to his command. As Kuroko is still turning around and around to search for the silhouette, suddenly one of the bubbles brighten up and that caught Kuroko's attention. Huh…?_

_Looking at the bright bubble, Kuroko decided to float towards the bubble and this time his body moves by his will. After reaching the bubble, he then use his fingers to touch the surface and after that all the bubbles simultaneously brighten up._

_Urgh… so bright…! In the middle of covering up his eyes, the brightness had suddenly died down and after putting down his arm, he gasped._

_The reason that he gasped is because that those bubbles are now showing all the moments and memories that he had shared with Kagami like while they are in the archives and when he himself is pestering Kagami for vanilla shake. Looking at the scene that had displayed in-front of him, a droplet of tear had unconsciously escape his eyes while he is smiling, but…_

_As he is enjoying all the scene which keep on replaying, suddenly all the bubble had started to move at a same direction. Shocked by the sudden situation, Kuroko decided to chase after those bubbles that are leaving, but it seems he is too slow and as he tried to grab a bubble, the scene in the bubble died down and after that it cracked and are now being scattered like dust. _

_With that, Kuroko had no choice but to let the bubble go and while he is watching helplessly, another sudden brightness appear and in the brightness, there is someone in there, waving his hand towards him…_

_After waving his hand, he quickly turn around his body to leave the place. With that being seen by Kuroko, he made a decision to chase after the man and this time his body moves, but it seems like the man is too far from his reach._

_As he is getting closer to the man, brightness enveloped him and…_

''Bwuh…!'' After snapping his eyes open, the first thing he mumbles is… ''What's that…?''

Looking at his phone, he… _Oh… it's still early… eh?! A message…?! _After checking the message which says… _**Ah, another thing, the time for tomorrow is 9 am sharp. **_After reading the text, once again he is starting to get a headache and that made him felt more drowsy and before falling into his slumber, he silently wish that the dream would continue, but this time he had a peaceful sleep…

With that, our main characters had all been plunged into their slumber with each them had different hopes and wishes about the next day.

Looking at the time, he… _Ah… 8:45 a.m.… The time is almost up… huh… _*Brr…Brr…*

''Hello… yes?''

''I am going there, so be prepared…''

''Fine by me…'' replied Kuroko with a flat tone.

''Hmm… by hearing your tone, you doesn't seem excited…''

''Oh, really. My tone is always this way, I hear no difference…''

''Well… if you said so, see ya'.'' With that the conversation ended and Kuroko is standing up from his seat and after caressing Nigou's body, he… ''Nigou… wish me luck, eh…''

Walking out from his apartment, he is currently going down to the ground floor and after checking his phone that showed… _8:55 a.m._, he got out from the elevator and is now sitting on a bench waiting for Akashi arrival.

Without letting him wait any longer, Kuroko could see Akashi's Bugatti Veyron in a certain distance, closing in… After it had stop moving, the door opens and down came Akashi, who is now walking towards Kuroko who is walking towards Akashi.

''So, it seems that you are ready, eh… Well… let's go.'' And yet again with the same move as the other day, Akashi planned to grab Kuroko's hand, but this time he was not in luck as Kuroko had just avoided it by walking faster than him.

Accepted it with a cool head, he is now following Kuroko towards the car. Getting in, Kuroko immediately fixed his safety belt and then it was all silent with him staring towards something with a deadpanned look.

Looking at the attitude that Kuroko had just showed, Akashi frowned… _Hmm… _''Where would you like to go?''

Still looking at the same direction, Kuroko… ''If I am not in the wrong, I think that you have probably planned all the things for today, right?''

_Hmm… Wow! _''Well… you are right.'' But, asking out of mannerism wasn't a bad thing, right?'' With that being said, he immediately started the engine and are speeding towards somewhere.

Meanwhile, after checking his watch, Kagami… _Weird… he is usually here by this kind of hour… _Turning his head towards Koganei who is by his side… ''Koganei-san, did you perhaps see Kuroko today…? And are you okay…? Why are you limping?''

Upon receiving the question from Kagami, Koganei tensed up as he… ''Ah… it's nothing really, don't mind my limping. By the way, Kuroko just call me for a day off yesterday.''

The answer that Koganei had gave him had made him think about how weird Kuroko turn out after receiving that call… ''Erm… did he tell you the reason?''

''Nope, he didn't tell me the reason.'' replied Koganei, still limping.

''And did you ask for the reason?''

''Nope.''

''Eh! Why? Usually when your underlings is asking for a day off, you are the one who would ask their reasons.'' With that being said, Koganei is currently been made speechless as his red had slowly turn red.

Looking at that red face, Kagami… ''Hey, why are your face red? Did you catch a fever or something?''

''Oh, it's just that the weather is hot. And it's my fault for not asking his reasons, I am sorry, Kagami-shacho.'' After saying all that, he took a deep bow.

Receiving the deep bow, Kagami… ''Ah! Please raise your head, you are making a scene, Koganei-san.'' With that Koganei had raise his head, and Kagami continues… ''Well… if you said so, then there is nothing more, you may continue your job.''

After dismissing Koganei, he continued to stand at the same place for who knows how long and as if he had decided upon something, he quickly went up towards his penthouse to grab a pair of keys and are heading out to somewhere, leaving the company behind.

20 minutes later, Kagami had arrived at the place where Kuroko lives. Getting out from his sedan, he immediately went to the floor where Kuroko apartment resides. Knocking the door and ringing the bells hoping that someone answers, but all he hear is just only dog's barking coming out from the door.

_A dog…? When does he adopt a pet…?! I didn't see any pet when I am here in the first place…?! Better be careful if I come here next time… Wait. Wait. Right now is not the time for this. Since there is no one answering, then where does Kuroko go, huh?_

Standing at the corridors, looking beneath him, he saw a small house and in the house there sat an old man, reading newspaper. _Hmm…_

With that he had gone back down to the ground floor and are now walking towards the small house… ''Erm… excuse me…?''

Putting down his newspaper, that old man… ''Yes? What's your business here, young man…?''

''Er… Are you perhaps the security guard of this apartment?'' questioned Kagami while scratching his head.

''Yeah, isn't it obvious…? So, what's your busuiness?''

''Erm… do you have any idea where does Kuroko go, this is because it seems like he is not at home.''

''Oh! You mean little Tetsuya, eh? Well… if I am not mistaken, just now not for long, there is a red sport car coming in and little Tetsuya just get into the car and they are gone.'' answered the old man while rubbing his chin.

_Hmm… so someone came to fetch him away to somewhere, eh. _''By the way, did you see who is the one that came to get Kuroko?''

Rubbing his chin more, the old man… ''Hmm… there is someone, and… Yeah, he had the same hair colour as your, but brighter coming down from the car.''

With that being told to him, Kagami… _What?! Same hair colour as me and therefore brighter…! Akashi! No wait maybe that is someone else. _With that, he… ''Erm, one last thing, could I enter the security room? Could you please let me take a look at the video that the camera had taken?''

''Hmm… what are you, a detective?'' Right now the old man is on alert upon listening to Kagami's request.

Sensing the old man's uncomfortable state, he quickly… ''Oh, of course I am not a detective, I am Kuroko's employer, Kagami Taiga.''

After getting the introduction from Kagami, the old man had took a quick look at Kagami and he… ''Hmm… it seems like you are not lying… Fine, follow me.'' And 5 minutes later, they are both in the security room and are watching recordings of the security cameras.''

After a series of rewinding and forwarding, Kagami… _It was Akashi! Why? What is Kuroko doing with him…? Didn't he promised not to get close to him? _With that, after thanking the security guard who has now warmed up to him, he is now in his sedan thinking stuffs in his head.

_Wait! Maybe that bastard Akashi had gotten something from Kuroko, so… _With that, he had started the engine and are now speeding his way with just only a thought in his mind and that's _I must find him to get the answer to all this, but… where does the two go, huh? Think! Kagami, think!_

Meanwhile, when Kagami is thinking all possible places that Akashi would bring Kuroko, the duo…

''We have arrived, let's go.'' With that being said, Akashi had hopped off his ride, following him is no other than Kuroko who is still putting on his poker face.

Getting out from the car, the first thing he do is to check where does Akashi had bring him as he raises his head, he found out they are at a café in black and white that named _The Summit. _

After checking out the whole café, he immediately went in by following Akashi's footsteps. Once they are in, a waitress with pink hair came to greet them as she… ''Hello, I am Momoi Satsuki and may I be in your service.''

And it caught Akashi's attention as he… ''Well, could you please give us the best place.''

''Okay, here you go.'' And then started to lead them to a place where she thinks is the best.

Making sure that they have been seated, she immediately hands out two menus to the both of them and after getting their orders, she quickly goes to the counter and… ''Shinya, a macchiato and a black coffee for table number 11.''

''Okay.'' 10 minutes later, their order had been send out by a man with blond hair and after he saw Kuroko, he… ''Erm… excuse me, did we met somewhere before?''

Upon receiving the question, Kuroko while facing the blond… ''Erm… I don't think so. Maybe you have met the wrong person.''

With that, the blond… ''Hmm… I am sure that we-'' but his sentence had been cut by the sudden hoarse voice coming from the bar… ''Oi, how long are you going to stand there, huh?''

With that the blond had quickly dismissed himself and are now back to the bar, pouting.

After they had been left alone, Akashi after taking a sip from his black coffee, he… ''Hmm… not a bad place, eh.''

''Mmm… it certainly was not a bad place…'' after taking a sip from his macchiato, he decided to go for the kill, as he… ''By the way, what's your purpose of calling me out this time?''

_Oh-hoh! So he wants to be straight-forward this time, eh? _''My purpose? Haha. Well… since I am becoming bored, I have decided to call you out to colour my life in a more beautiful colours, you see.''

Still maintaining his composure, Kuroko… ''Oh… so you are using me as an entertainment of your own good and interest?''

_Wow! _He couldn't help himself but to manage a smirk as he… ''Well, if you wanted to think this way, I have nothing to say then…''

Receiving the reply from Akashi, Kuroko without any idle thoughts, he stare straight into Akashi's eyes which had without doubt made Akashi surprise. ''Well, if you said so, then why do you need to use that photo that you had secretly taken to bribe me out?''

_I just knew it… this guy is an interesting one. _''Of course I will need to use that, or else you wouldn't accept my invitation.''

With that, Kuroko just had two words coming out from his mouth… ''Delete it.''

''Why? Are you afraid that Kagami Taiga will find out?'' Even though he had knew the answer, he purposely questioned Kuroko.

Still keeping his composure, Kuroko… ''Yeah, so please delete every single copy you had.''

''What if I say that I did not want to approve your request?'' pressured Akashi more after taking another sip from his beverage.

Upon listening to this point, Kuroko had a thought… _I just knew he isn't going to delete it. Fine, if that's the case, then… _''Fine, if do not want to delete it, then let him see it, let the secret out.''

As if he doesn't expect this kind of reply, Akashi is currently making his eyes bigger… _What?! If that's what he had decided, then…_

In the midst of his thoughts, Kuroko is beginning to stand up from his seat as he… ''Well… thank you for the drink, I will settle the bills.'' And as he is beginning to take his leave, suddenly Akashi…

''Wait.'' And that caught Kuroko attention… ''Yes?''

''Do you know that the Akashi's and the Kagami's had a collaboration at the business, right?'

Upon hearing to Akashi sudden question, Kuroko… ''Yes, I know that, so what your point?''

''My point is since you have proved that the photo is useless against you, then how about I get you to be a part of the collaboration.''

''What did you mean by that?'' Hearing up to this point, Kuroko immediately put up his guard while thinking… _What is he planning this time…?_

''My meaning is if you become mine, I will continue this collaboration with Kagami Taiga and if you reject me, then I will end this contract at once.''

_Okay, this is ridiculous… _''This is ridiculous, well… think about it, such a big company won't lose anything big with just losing a contract.''

''Yeah, that's true, but… it will affect Kagami's future as an official chairman. Didn't he tell you that he is not a legitimate chairman yet.''

With that being told, Kuroko mind had suddenly flash across something that Kagami had told him before… _if I worked hard to become the real chairman, I am sure it will make father happy… _

With that all hell freezes over as right now Kuroko is begin pulled out from the café by Akashi and after leaving the café, something had caught Akashi's eye and after whispering something in Kuroko's ear and without any warning he attack Kuroko's lips while glaring at a certain distance.

Who is Akashi glaring? The answer is no other than Kagami who is now shocked by what is happening in-front of him. _Isn't that Kuroko? Why are they kissing? And why does Kuroko doesn't even budge? _

_**~End of Chapter **__**Twenty-One~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Well… your question had been answered within this very chapter… TAT…_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Well… another chapter has been produce with as speedy as I can muster up… So, do enjoy…!_

_(Erm… did I mentioned that everything will be different…) So, this chapter is basically where everything had started to went wrong. _

_Actually I have been wanting to write this chapter since the whole series start and after completing it, I just felt accomplished…! So, that means another milestone had been achieved!_

_Wow, after going into Phase 2, all my milestone are getting checked pretty quickly, so I am going to call this Phase as a Milestone Checking Phase. XD_

_And I know that there is probably a lot of KagaKuro fans out there reading my story, so I am telling you this right now, I AM FREAKING SORRY! TAT _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all punching next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	23. Espresso and Cappuccino (4)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, is Kise's and Aomine's turn to take the stage._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Twenty-Second Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, new sensation is somewhat hard to understand…**_

''…I am Momoi Satsuki, nice to meet you.''

After she had finished introducing herself, Kasamatsu… ''Hmm… nice to meet you too. By the way, did you just mentioned that you are finding a job here?''

''Yeah, if I am not mistaken, you are in need of waiters or waitresses, right?'' while still continue to show her confident smile, she showed Kasamatsu a notice.

Looking at the notice, Kasamatsu… ''Ah, so you have seen the notice, eh. If you do not mind working with a bunch of guys, then welcome…'' without letting Kasamatsu to finish his sentence, she… ''Thank you, I will work hard.''

''Ah, thank you. But it still too early for you to thank me, because before you are in for the job, I have to set up an interview with you, you wouldn't mind that, do you?''

After Kasamatsu had completed his sentence and without giving Momoi a chance to answer on her own, suddenly…

''Kasamatsu-san, there is no need for her to go through the usual method, just hire her!'' commented Moriyama.

Following Moriyama, Hayakawa… ''Well, Moriyama is right, just hire her.''

''Yeah, by the way, if we had a waitress, then the menu will be put to good use.'' said Shinya.

''You are Momoi-san, right? Welcome you to the party.'' ended Kobori as if everything have been set, but…

''No. She have to go through the same process no matter what.'' With that being said, all 4 of them had once again started to complain or explain stuffs to Kasamatsu in their own way.

While in the process of the ruckus, Kise… _Hmm… now you look at her, she is really pretty, not mention her body is a good plus. If it was me, I wouldn't mind her working here…_

As for a certain dark-skinned guy that are being unusually silent all the way, he is right now scanning through Momoi's feature from the top to the bottom… _Wow! That's some body she got there… cute face… _looking down more, he… _Look at that! That's some cleavage she got there… _moving his eyes down again… _Hmm… not bad, good long silky legs… Hmm… _

While Kise and Aomine is still in the middle of their own respective thoughts, Kasamatsu… ''No means no! And…'' looking at the time, he… ''it seems like we still have some time, so Momoi-san, if you are okay we that, how about we start now.''

''Okay, no problem. So, where should we start?'' answered Momoi, still wearing her smile, is now looking around.

''Ah, let's go to the office.'' Pointing at a certain direction, which got Momoi's attention and after that Kasamatsu is now leading Momoi into the office.

After shutting the door, Moriyama… ''Ah… I wish that Kasamatsu would let her pass…''

Kobori and Hayakawa… ''Yeah…''

Shinya… ''By the way, let's clean up the mess left by the duo and you two…'' pointing at Kise and Aomine's direction, he… ''…clean up the mess you had done.''

Upon hearing of what Shinya had just said, Kise… ''Alright, fine.''

But as for Aomine, he… ''Fuck it, it's not my job…'' after yawning, he started to mumble something… ''Ah… so sleepy… I am off.'' With that, he begin his step.

As he is about to enter the storage room, a sudden tug from his shirt could be felt by himself as he, ''Huh?''

After turning around his body, all he knows is that the face of a blond had entered his field of vision and he… ''What's your business? If I am not mistaken, our business is over, right?''

Upon listening to what Aomine had said, Kise… ''Yeah, I am well aware of that. The sole reason I had stopped you is that don't you think that it's wrong for me to clean up the mess after that's _our _deeds.''

With that being said, Aomine… ''Oh, the answer for your statement is I don't do stuffs like cleaning up and let me go, I am getting really tired.''

As if feeling like if he had given up now, he would have regretted it, Kise… ''No, I ain't letting you go and no matter how tired you are, you should clean up first.''

Upon listening to what Kise had just stated, Aomine… ''Huh? I don't give a fuck about that and let me go now.'' After completing his words, he is now struggling to escape from Kise's clutches, which is quite challenging.

In the midst of clutching Aomine and handling his struggling like his life depends on it, all he could hear is something like ''Let me go now or I will…'' and that caught his attention and while raising his head to face Aomine, he… ''Or what?'' And in the midst of saying the 'or what?', unintentionally he made a pouting face.

''Or I will…'' after looking at Kise's pouting face with some crocodile's tears at the corner of his eyes, what he is about to say had all completely gone down to his gutter as all he can do is to stare at the view offered to him.

In the middle of that, Aomine unconsciously… _Pouting face… Teardrops at the corner of the eyes… such a suggestive expression… cute… and those blushes… _

As he was in the middle of enjoying the view, Kise… ''W-what are you looking at, huh?'' He is now blushing due to Aomine's stare that had been given to him.

Upon listening to Kise sudden voice, he… _Why is he so damn… Wait! What am I thinking? Me? Thinking this troublesome guy is cute? Holy…! _And after a series of evading the gazes from Kise and no matter how many times he tried to avoid, his damned eyes had to come back to Kise's expression and no matter how many times their eyes had locked onto each other, every damn time he had caught Kise's face, those thoughts would come back to haunt him.

Gritting his teeth, feeling defeated, he… ''Well, well. Fine. I will clean that up, you happy?''

With that being said, Kise quickly let his hand go which had been clutching Aomine arm for who knows how long as he… ''Finally…''

After feeling something is lost after Kise had let go of his arm, Aomine… _Weird, why do I feel this way…? I should have feel happy… Gahhhh! I will just clean this up and be gone. _As he was now walking back to the bar, he… ''What are you waiting for, huh?''

Upon feeling that Aomine is talking to him, Kise quickly follow Aomine to the bar and are now cleaning up the bar while the others who had been standing at the side lines is currently eyeing each other…

Hayakawa… _Holy shit! He actually succeeded in making him…_

Kobori… _I am shocked…!_

Shinya… _This is my first time seeing someone who can control Aomine in such a manner…_

Moriyama… _How about this… Erm… Whipped Aomine…?_

Hayakawa, Kobori, and Shinya… _Yeah…! I hereby in the name of god, agree with that statement._

''Finished. Bye.'' After placing the last cup at its original place, Aomine had exited the bar and are now walking towards the storage room.

While he is half-way to the door, suddenly a voice had called for him from behind… ''Huh? What it is?'' Feeling very annoyed now, he snaps.

But, the one that is calling him is no other than Kise as after facing Kise who is now smiling, his annoyed feeling had once again gone down to the gutter as all he could hear is… ''Thank you for helping me.''

With that, Kise had gone back chatting with the others and he himself had gone back to his sleeping area. Slumping down, he began to think… _What is wrong with me today, huh? Why does he had such effect on me? _Turning his head, he spotted one of his gravure magazines and flipping through some pages, he… _Hmm… as I have figured, woman with big boobs are the best. By the way, I did better take a good rest and save my energy towards that Momoi Satsuki chick._

With that, after putting away his magazines, he is currently trying to sleep which he does, but in the middle of trying, his mind had unconsciously flash across a certain pouting face.

Meanwhile, when Aomine had gone to a deep slumber, a certain door had been opened and out comes Kasamatsu and Momoi.

After exchanging farewells, Momoi is currently taking her leave from the café and after she had left the others…

''Well… how was it, did she pass?''

''Yeah, she was fine and all the things that she showed me is pretty decent, so I have told her that she could start working tomorrow.''

''Banzai…! We got a waitress, we got a waitress, we got a waitress…'' As the chanting goes by, suddenly Kasamatsu… ''By the way, please treat her nicely, okay. Because she told me that she is an orphan when I ask about her family background and are currently staying at the orphanage that had kept her.''

''Okay, no problem.''

*THE NEXT DAY*

''Kise, one iced-coffee and one espresso.'' Ordered Shinya.

''Okay, on it.'' After hearing the order, Kise quickly sprang into action as he is currently preparing the beverages. While in the middle of preparing, he… _By the way, don't tell me that that Ahomine is still sleeping…?! After this I did better wake him up. _

With that, in the middle of the very busy café, incomes a pinkette who had just entered with a smile on her face as she is now walking straight towards Shinya, as he… ''Ah, Momoi-san. Welcome. Erm… you are searching for Kasamatsu-san, eh.''

''Yeah, he told me I am allowed to work today.'' Replied Momoi.

''He is in the office.'' After thanking Shinya, Momoi is currently walking towards the office.

After going in and greeting Kasamatsu who had been busy printing something, he… ''Ah, you may take a seat and I will tell you what to do later.''

With that after waiting for a while with her seeing Kasamatsu inserting the papers into some pockets, he… ''Well… finally it's done.'' Turning to face Momoi, he… ''Well… first of all, your work is to take orders around by showing them this.'' Pointing at the menu that he had just made, he continues… ''With that, I have nothing more to say and first of all you need to change your outfit.'' With that being said, Kasamatsu stood up from his chair to go to a certain cupboard…

After opening it, inside resides a few sets of working uniform and after taking out a maid-like dress, he is currently walking towards Momoi's direction and after handing the outfit to Momoi, he… ''Well… you are the first female worker here, so is the first time for us to use the female outfit. Well… try it out.''

After eyeing the outfit, Momoi… ''Okay, where is the restroom?''

Meanwhile, she is changing her outfit…

_Finally, no more orders for me, eh. _With that Kise… ''Erm… Shinya-san, may I leave the bar for a while?''

''Hmm… fine. There is no problem.''

After getting the permission, Kise quickly left the bar and are now going into the storage room and _BINGO! _All he saw is Aomine still sleeping his butt off.

With that, Kise tried to wake him up, but it was all in vain as Aomine refuses to get up and that made him think… _What should I made him get up, huh? _Looking at his surrounding, which he had spotted Aomine's porn stash, he… _Hmm… he like big boobs… and today Momoi is coming… Ah-hah! _

After giving everything a thought, he slowly moved his mouth to Aomine's ear and whisper… ''Momoi-san is coming today…'' And as if he had strike the right spell, Aomine immediately sprang up from his slumber, while asking… ''Really?''

''Really, by the way, she had come.'' With that, all Aomine do is to clean up himself and with a happy mood he exited the storage while thinking _Oh man! Big boobs, here I come! _

After being left in the dust, Kise… _He really does like big boobs, eh… _Looking at himself, he… _Huh? What am I thinking, I am a man, there is no way that I… eh?_

Feeling confused by his sudden thoughts, he too had exited the storage room and after getting out, suddenly Aomine… ''Oi, where is she?''

Upon hearing Aomine's question, Shinya… ''Ah, do you mean 'she' as in Momoi-san?''

''Yeah, so? Where is she?'' questioned Aomine while facing Shinya, as if Kise doesn't interest him any longer.

''She is changing up into her working outfit… Ah! There she is.'' With that Shinya's head had turned towards a certain direction, following his action is no other than Aomine himself.

After his eyes had moved to the position of where Shinya is looking at, the first thought that had popped into his mind is… _Wow! She sure is a top-class ones. Hmm… _

While being in his thoughts, Kasamatsu who had saw Momoi… ''Hmm… that looks good on you. And this…'' After handing the menus to her, he continues, ''Erm… help me to put these at the cashier area and I have already told Shinya what to do, so you can start now. Good luck on your job.''

With that being said, Momoi… ''Okay, I will do my best.'' After seeing Kasamatsu entering the office, she is now turning her body and… _Wha- why is that guy looking at me?_

Feeling like he had caught Momoi eyes, he… _Well, well. There I go… _And all we can see is Aomine had been standing in-front of Momoi, staring at her with such intense eyes.

Looking back at the stare that Aomine had given her, she while trying to put up her most sincere smile… ''W-what are you looking at?''

Without giving her the chance to prepare herself, Aomine immediately grab her hands, still looking at her eyes.

On the hand, Kise who is looking at the scene in a certain distance… _Wha- _Eyes open wide, he… _Why does he grab her hands, huh? Let him go! Wait! What?! No! I have got to help that girl out…_

As Kise is thinking a suitable plan to save Momoi, which had turned out to be too late as he hear something coming out from Aomine.

Gulping, she… ''Erm… could you please let me go?''

Without letting her hands go, he suddenly… ''Would you date me?'' (_Okay that's ridiculous!)_

After that very sentence had spread around the whole café like a virus, all hell broke loose as every single worker in the bar had been froze, as their mind is just repeating the same thing… _What did he just said? I think I need to see a doctor to check on my eardrums…_

Kise on the other hand, who had scratch all his saving plans… _What on earth did he just said? That is utterly ridiculous! _

As for all the customers who are enjoying their drinks all had slowly rose to shout… ''Accept it! Accept it! Say yes!'' Or something like… ''Hey you that guy rocks, woohoo!''

As for the source of all the ruckus, Aomine… _Hmm… not bad of a respond… so how was it? My confession. You are touched by that, right? Now say yes…_

But so much for his wishes, Momoi on the other hand, is beginning to display her smile and that bring Aomine's hope ups… _She is smiling! That means… _

In the middle of him imagining himself to be successful, Momoi… ''No, thank you! Now, please let go of my hand.'' With that, a cracking sound could be heard in Aomine's mentality, as he… _Maybe I have heard it all wrong… _

Still remaining his confident composure, he once again ask the same thing and Momoi… ''I have told you, no.'' With that being said, Aomine's hand had unconsciously loosen and that gave Momoi the chance to get away from him. ¨

Feeling that the whole dramatic confession had turned sour, the customer in the café had gone back to their original business as if the confession had never happened before. But as if one of the customers had regained his long-lost memories, he then walk to where Aomine had turn to stone as he put his hand on Aomine shoulder, he… ''Don't mind the failure, young man. You are still young, you still have the youth to go on.''

After finishing the sentence, the customer… ''Take care, young man.'' After turning around with a sigh, the customer had exited the café, leaving Aomine to face his own doomed day.

Without even caring him, Momoi as she had walking to where Shinya is… ''Erm… so where should I place this?'' showing him the menus that are in her hands.

Snapping out of the trance, Shinya… ''Ah, here and here comes a customer, so good luck.'' After setting down the menus on the counter near the cashier area, Momoi immediately start her new job.

After explaining the changes to the customer, Momoi is currently leading the customer towards a seat and after giving them the menus, she… ''So, what's your order?''

And with that, the others had been back to their own business with Aomine still standing at the same spot, mourning over the death of his first love. And then the whole day had been over and after the last customer had exited the café, they being to clean up the whole place and in the middle of that, Kise spotted Aomine, who is still stoned at the same spot for the whole day.

Upon looking at Aomine state, he begin to walk towards him as he… ''Hey, how long are you going to stand here, huh?'' And by the name of miracle, Aomine moved for the first time of the day.

Upon listening to a somewhat familiar voice, he finally snaps out of his state and the first thing he knew is in-front of him is no other than Kise, himself who are staring back at him.

Upon catching the gazes the come from Kise, for a speck of moment, his heart did a flipping somersault and he… _What's this? _''Hey! What are you staring at, huh?''

''Ah, it seems like you have snap out of it. That's good.'' Turning around to check his surrounding, Kise… ''Hmm… it seems like the cleaning had been done, then bye.''

After he had said his 'good-bye's, Kise had finally left the café and without any longer, Aomine had too exited the café, after getting onto his motorcycle, he speed off to somewhere…

After getting back to his house and after greeting his sister, Kise is right now currently on his bed thinking something… _Weird… why do I felt happy after Momoi-san had rejected that Ahomine just now? Why do I keep having this fluttering feeling when he stares me back?_

Meanwhile, at a certain place where Aomine is at…

After taking his shower, he is currently ordering his butlers to leave him alone, as the butler… ''Yes, young master.''

After being left alone, he while sitting at his bed… _What a bad day… Being rejected… _and in the midst of him thinking Momoi, his mind had unconsciously went on to the other way. _Tch! Why do that troublemaker face always pop into my mind recently, huh…? _Shaking his head to clear away his mind, he… _By the way, let's go for another round for tomorrow, there is no way that I am going to give up, especially in-front those boobs…_

_**~End of Chapter **__**Twenty-Two~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Yeah, I have got to admit that Akashi is pretty stupid. (Wait, just JK, LOL!) And I got to say that your wish had still a long way to go… I am sorry… TAT._

* * *

**Author's Note :** _Sorry for the wait… I know that this is super-duper slow upload, but I have prepared three chapters at once for you fellow readers… Muahahaha…!_

_So, this chapter had been taken by Aomine and Kise as I have some kind of neglect their story in a long time. (As well as the other 2 chapters.)_

_And sorry for the Tri-An-Guilty-Love's fans for cutting the story when it was in a very excited part. (I will definitely continue their story another day.)_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all crunching next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	24. Espresso and Cappuccino (5)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, yet again, is Kise's and Aomine's turn to shine._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Twenty-Third Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, one just needs a catalyst to ignite their feelings…**_

And thus, we welcome the second day and by the name of how determined he was yesterday… he, the mighty Aomine Daiki while in the middle of the second day had finally found his chance to have a conversation with Momoi.

And their conversation went on somewhat like that…

After finally getting his chance to open a conversation with Momoi, he… ''Do you need any help?'' _Well, I guess that's a pretty good start, eh._

While the others who had just heard what Aomine had just offer, they especially Kise… _Holy…! Did he just said that…?! I am not deaf, am I?_

To prove whether the others need a medical check-up, Momoi while facing Aomine… ''Erm… excuse me, may you please repeat what you just say?''

''What I mean is do you need any help?'' Okay, that proves it, they seriously do need a medical check-up as one of them… _No way, this is all an illusion, wake up!_

Upon hearing Aomine repeating his sentence, Kise… _Wha- Unbelievable! Since when he was that diligent…? To think that I have to plead until I bleed to have him help me out…! _While thinking all that, Kise had unconsciously manage a pout and without him realizing it, the face that he made had been seen by someone.

After considering Aomine's offer thoroughly, Momoi… ''Well, if you are willing to help, then I thank you, but if you are going to suddenly pull a stunt like yesterday, then no thanks.''

As if Momoi's word had strike a certain spot and as if Aomine had decided to drop the act, Aomine had once again try to grab Momoi's hand, but it end up as a failure as Momoi had avoid it.

Although he had just missed his chance to grab Momoi hand, he… ''Momoi Satsuki-chan, once again I, the mighty Aomine Daiki would like to ask you out, would you?'' After finishing his dramatic confessing, half-kneeling, while stretching out a hand and the other on his chest, acting all princely, he… _How's that? You wouldn't be able to reject, right!_

While Aomine is in the middle of wishing his second attempt will be a huge success, Kise… _Wha- Again?! Weird… why do I felt this way, huh? That is not my problem, right…_

While Kise is still putting up his unconscious pout suddenly… ''Hey, Kise. Why are you making that kind of face, huh?''

Snapping out from his own thoughts, he… ''Ah, sorry, Kasamatsu-san. Would you repeat what you've just said?''

''What I have just said is 'Why are you making that kind of face?''' repeated Kasamatsu while crossing his arm.

''Huh? What kind of face did I just make?'' After asking that question, Kise begin to touch his face vigorously while still confused by the question that Kasamatsu had thrown at him. _Hmm… What kind of face did I just made?_

Looking at the gesture that Kise is making, Kasamatsu… ''Oh, you don't know. You are making _this kind _of face.'' While replying, Kasamatsu had given Kise an imitation of his pouting face.

Looking at Kasamatsu's imitation, he… ''When did I make that?!''

''Just now at that moment when that scoundrel is offering his help.'' replied Kasamatsu still looking indifferent.

Receiving Kasamatsu's answer, Kise is currently rendered speechless… _Did I just did that?!_

While Kise is still middle of feeling ridiculous, a sudden voice came from Aomine and Momoi's direction and that snap him out of it while grabbing his attention to where the voice had initiated.

After getting Aomine's second confession, Momoi without giving in any consideration… ''I am sorry, but no.''

And that concludes Aomine's princely act as his hand that had been outstretch for who knows how long had suddenly loses its bones as it had gone soft like a pudding. While in the middle of getting disappointed, Aomine mumbles… ''Why? Why? Why?''

But… without giving him a speck of attention, Momoi walks away all coolly as if nothing had happened as she was now trying to take an order from a random customer.

And the result for the confession of the second day… FAILURE!

As the failure of his second attempt had still remained in his very soul, we welcome the third day. The third day goes somewhat like this…

After Momoi had taken an order from a customer, she immediately walks back to the cashier area… ''Shinya-san, a cappuccino please, and make it less milky.''

''Okay, no problem.'' answered Shinya as he turn around… ''Kobori-san, a less milky cappuccino.''

''On it!'' replied Kobori, as he started his gear.

''Hmm… it seems like you have gotten used to the café already, huh.'' State Shinya after he had gotten the reply from Kobori.

Upon hearing what Shinya had said, Momoi… ''Hehe, yeah. I am starting to get used to this café… oops, there come another customer…'' After she had sense a customer, she immediately grabbed a menu and is about to turn around, suddenly a bouquet of flowers had appear in-front of her out of nowhere.

Starting to wonder why did a bouquet of flower had appeared in-front of her, she begin to stare at it and suddenly a person rises from the other side of the bouquet and… ''Would you go out with me?'' said the certain person.

After finishing his line, the others… _Again?! Really?! Man… really getting tired of your shit… Aomine… _And this time instead of getting shocked, they go back to their work, almost immediately, but as the others had gone back to their job, Kise continue to stare towards where the confession take place…

Back to the confession... As if it was her daily routine, she without even bothering to look at the bouquet any longer… ''No. And please excuse me.'' With that, she immediately walk pass him towards the customer.

And that concludes the result of the third day as a… FAILURE!

As the bouquet of flowers that had not successful delivered is starting to wilt, another day had pass and the fourth day has arrived. And the fourth day goes like this…

While Momoi is busy cleaning up a table that had been used, suddenly two tickets appeared in-front of her face and after raising herself to stare at the person who had just offer her those tickets and without waiting for the person to speak, she… ''No.

With that she had once again walk away like nothing had happened…

The confession for the fourth day ends up in a… FAILURE!

While the wasted tickets had been taken by the wind, once again it's the arrival of the next day. And the confession for the fifth day had too, ended up as a… FAILURE!

With that, 5 days had passed without Aomine succeeding at any attempt of asking Momoi out, and the sixth day…

*Hey… it seem like Aomine had given up on asking Momoi-san out.* whispers Hayakawa towards Kobori.

*Eh?! Why did you said so?* whispers Kobori back.

*He is not coming out from the storage room, even he knows that Momoi is here today.* stated Hayakawa while looking at the direction of the storage room.

*Hmm… now you mentioned… maybe he had given up…* As the two of them are whispering, suddenly… ''What are you both talking about, huh?''

''Ah, Kasamatsu-san! I-it's nothing. Hahaha…'' replied Hayakawa while a few sweat droplets had appeared on his head.

''Really…?'' still doubting the answer that Hayakawa had just gave him, while nearing his face towards Hayakawa and narrows his eyes, he… ''You better tell me the truth…''

_Wha- s-so close…! _After gulping, while softly, he… ''A-actually we are talking about Aomine-san and Momoi-san.'' Once he is finish with his line, Hayakawa quickly move his face to the other way, avoiding the gazes that Kasamatsu is giving him.

Without really catching what Hayakawa had just mumbled, he… ''Hah?! What did you just tell me?'' But it seems that Hayakawa had no intention of telling him anything, so he… ''Kobori, what are you both talking about, huh?''

After Kasamatsu attention had gone his way, he is currently looking at his surrounding to sought for any help, but it seems like no one is able to pull him out from Kasamatsu's question, so while feeling defeated, he… ''Well… we are talking about Momoi-san and Aomine-san.''

After getting the answer, Kasamatsu finally lift his head while he… ''Ah… so that's your topic, huh?'' Cupping his chin, he… _Should I ask Kobori what did they talk about…? _With that, as he was about to require more information from Kobori, suddenly a voice came from his back, ''What are you all doing here?''

Upon hearing the voice appearing from his back, Kasamatsu quickly turn his back to see who it was and it appears that it was Kise.

''Ah… Kise. It's nothing serious, really.'' Was what Kasamatsu had reply toward what Kise had just questions.

''Really…? But… it doesn't seem like it to me…'' As the feeling of suspicion had slowly crept up his whole being, KIse narrows his eyes.

Facing Kise's expression of doubt, Kobori… ''Actually…'' But, his words had been cut by the sudden sentence that had produce by Kasamatsu. ''Okay, break time is over, back to business…!''

With that, Kobori had no choice but to shut his mouth while feeling weird towards Kasamatsu's actions. As Kobori and Hayakawa had gone back to their job, Kise, who is about to protest of not hearing the answer had suddenly been pulled by Kasamatsu towards somewhere.

''H-hey, Kasamatsu-san, why are you pulling me and where are you pulling me?'' As for his question, which had been answered quickly, due to the sudden stop that Kasamatsu had pulled. It appears that Kasamatsu had pulled him to the corner of the shop.

''Why did you bring me here?'' puzzled by the sudden situation.

''First of all, please take a seat.'' Pointing towards the couch to offer Kise to be seated, which Kise immediately accept.

After he had taken his seat, Kise… ''What are we doing?''

''Oh, easy. As for your question… '' after clearing his throat, he continues… ''It about Aomine and Momoi.''

''Ah… so that's what you are all talking about, eh… So, what about them?'' Feeling quite interested now is no other than Kise himself.

''Apparently all of us knows that he had been rejected by Momoi countless time throughout these few days, right?''

''Yeah, it had become the topic of every customer that had visited the café.'' As he was saying, little does he knows that, his eyes had sparkled and he continues… ''And some of the customer even require the progress that Ahomine had done.''

Looking at the spark that had appeared in Kise's eyes, Kasamatsu… ''But… eventually he had failed no matter what and it seems like he had given up on his confession already.''

''Eh?! Really?!'' After he had finished his words, he… _Weird? Why do I feel so happy and relieved about…? _While he was getting puzzled about his sudden feeling, Kasamatsu who had caught onto something and he… ''Hmm… it seems like you are quite happy about the news… Hmm… Don't tell me you like Momoi-san too.''

And that snap him out from his thoughts, ''Eh?! Me? Like Momoi-san! There is no way!''

Facing Kise, who had his eyes wide opened as much as possible, Kasamatsu… ''Why? And here I thought you are interested in Momoi-san, too.''

''What did I do to make you think that way?'' Feeling even more confuse now, as he is scratching his head, trying to figure out something, Kasamatsu… ''Well… first of all, every single time when the confession take place, you are always staring at it. Second, when Aomine had confessed, you will always make that worried face and sometime you are even pouting and lastly when the confession had failed, those faces that you are making just melted as if you are relieved about something.''

After filtering everything that Kasamatsu had just told him, Kise… _Eh?! Did I do that?! _Still couldn't believe what he had been told, he… ''Did I…?''

Upon receiving Kise's question, after looking at Kise's confused expression, he… ''Yeah, literally. Why? You didn't believe it?''

''It's not like I don't believe it, it just that I am very sure that I did not have those feelings when talking or facing Momoi-san… so… I think that your idea of me being interested in Momoi-san is impossible.'' Replied Kise after managing his feeling, his tone filled sincere and seriousness.

After getting Kise answer, Kasamatsu… _Hmm… seems like he does know what he is feeling… _''Hmm… weird. Then why did you make those faces, huh…? Don't tell me… the person you are interested in is… Aomine?!''

Okay, that seem like it had hit some parts of Kise as he immediately did a choking gesture, which had followed by a few coughing. After he had did his choking and coughing, he… ''Hah?! No way! Hey… I am a guy, so there is no way…''

Looking at the reaction that Kise had just displayed, Kasamatsu… _Hmm… the reaction is different this time… maybe… Hmm… well, let do this, then. _''Well… how did you feel when you are talking or facing him?''

Feeling like he had got a ridiculous question, Kise… ''Hah…? What is that question all about, huh?''

''Just answer.'' Without taking Kise's words into consideration, Kasamatsu continue to press the topic.

Upon getting all the pressure that Kasamatsu had given to him, Kise fell silent… _Why does he ask me that question, huh? And I am gu- And it looks like he was serious… Hmm… well… now that I think about everything… _And his mind goes flashing the times of him being with Aomine and… *ba-thump!* _Eeee…! What the hell is this?! No way! Nonononono… This is got to be kidding me, right?_

Looking at the silent Kise, who had now move his hand towards his left chest, where the heart resides, Kasamatsu… ''Erm… are you okay? It's okay if you don't have the answer.''

But… as well as he finished his sentence, Kise, who had just snapped out… ''Oh, I have the answer. And the answer is I have absolutely no interest in him and do you know that I despise him? I hate him the most, so there is no way that I am interested in him…'' After answering the question, he immediately stood up and he… ''Well… where is that Ahomine, huh?''

Feeling startled at the sudden action that Kise had just made, Kasamatsu… ''Why do you ask that?''

''Well… I am so going to drag him from wherever he is to help out the others, you see.'' Replied Kise while faking a smile that seems so real that he would have gotten an Oscar.

''Well… as usual he is in the storage room…'' After the answer had been out, Kise immediately zoom straight towards where the storage room reside, following him is no other than Kasamatsu who is officially freaked out by Kise's sudden explosion.

Walking into the storage room, Kise immediately goes straight towards the most inner part of the room and what he found there doesn't disappoint as he found a certain dark-skinned creature lying there, lifeless.

Looking at the state that Aomine had shown, Kise… ''Hey, hey. Excuse me, please. I am trying to reach something, but you are in the way.'' Hoping to get a reaction…

''…'' …but it seems like the creature had decided to remain dead.

_Hmm… so it doesn't work, eh. _After thinking something in his head, he finally decided to try out the most basic way.

After getting near towards the creature, Kise proceed to shake it… While doing so, he… ''Hey, wake up! Don't be such a lazy bump… '' More shaking, more shaking and more shaking and finally it seems to work.

Getting up from his makeshift lying area, Aomine, whose eyesight is still blurry… ''Huh? What? Are you trying to make fun of me? I know that had failed, but I had tried my best.''

It seems like the first thing he do is to mumble and it seems like his mumbling doesn't just stop there as he… ''What?! You wanna laugh? Laugh then, laugh all you want.''

Okay, that seems like a drunkard. While looking at Aomine's current attitude, Kise had to fight his urge to scream… _GO HOME! YOU ARE DRUNK! _But, instead he… ''Hey, Ahomine. It's just a girl man, so right now would you please get up and live a life.''

After listening to what Kise had just told him, Aomine immediately wakes up from his drunken state and after registering the presence of the two of them, he… ''Huh? What was that for, huh? It's not like you understand my feelings now, so you have no rights to tell me that.''

Without having a thought of backing off, Kise… ''Yeah, I have no rights, but at least I am better at getting a life than you, so once again get up and live a life.''

At that moment when Kise had finished his sentence, Aomine could see a spark from Kise's eyes which had made him felt excited for the first time of his life, but it seems like he intend to ignore it and he… ''So what, this is my own life, so shut up.''

After getting the reply from Aomine, Kise who had intended to continue to speak some senses into Aomine had suddenly felt someone grabbing and pulling his hand and after looking back, Kasamatsu… ''Let's just go out, it's no point to talk sense into him.''

''But…'' when Kise who is being pulled out is starting to protest, suddenly a voice resound from their back and that made them look back while making an ridiculous face, while thinking… _What did he just said…?_

Without even giving them a chance to question, Aomine once again repeats his line and that is… ''I hate to repeat, but let him go this instant.'' After he had finish his line, as if a spell had been broken, he… _What did I just say?! Why do I said that…?_

Looking up to face the other two, which he found out that Kasamatsu had indeed, let Kise's hand go like he wished and that made him felt something, it was something that could be called as satisfaction and relief. _Weird why do I felt this way…?_

_**~End of Chapter **__**Twenty-Three~**_

* * *

**Author's Note :** _Sorry for the super slow chapters, but I am currently getting a flu, so my mind couldn't function as quick as usual._

_Just as mentioned these 3 chapters will be about Kise and Aomine, so here you go the second one. (The nest one will be the third part.) _

_And while writing this chapter, I almost felt like I am writing a shoujo instead of boys-love, HAHAHAHAHA! XD _

_And once again, sorry for the wait, as a reader, I truly understand the feeling of worry, anxiety and insecurity that the story that you've been following had not been uploaded for a long period. (But, rest assured Project SMML would not stop as long as me, Mizuki-san is still on earth. XD)_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all zooming next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	25. Espresso and Cappuccino (6)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Kise and Aomine continues to take the spotlight._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Twenty-Fourth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, newfound feelings would just felt like consuming drug… addictive…**_

3… 2… 1… Action!

''Hello, fellow readers, I am erm… what you called…? Ah-hah! The mighty Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet you all.'' After Aomine had finished his introduction, he continues… ''Ah… you see, I am currently getting all confused and jumbled up here…''

After a long pause, he… ''Huh?! What? You are asking me why am I all confused and jumbled up?'' And he continues… ''Didn't you read the last chapter? I don't know why did I blurted out something that I am not supposed to?!''

After a silence, he… ''Yeah, I know that I had blurted out those words without thinking, but… why do I do that, huh…?''

And he continue after shutting up for a while… ''Why do I said that? What did I see before I said that? Let me think… at that time all I see is that Kasamatsu is grabbing that troublemaker's hand… but, no way that I would blurt that out… or am I…?''

Getting really uncertain about his feelings here is no other than Aomine himself as he… ''What? What do I feel seeing that hand grab?'' And he started to rewind his memories and as he was thinking about the scene longer and longer, he unconsciously… ''I hate that… I dislike that. It pissed me off and I don't know why.''

''Huh?! Do I feel this way when Momoi is talking or getting near towards other guys?!'' Rewinding his memories again, hoping for some kind of unpleasant feeling to come, but… ''Nope, I don't feel that way…''

And a certain voice… ''Okay… that concludes it, this interview…''

''Eh?! What? I thought you are going to help sort out my feelings?!'' surprised, Aomine started to protest.

The anonymous voice… ''Erm… it's a success. Don't you see that the picture is all clear?''

''Hah? What the hell are you talking about?''

The voice… ''Ah… such a pity… Never mind, I believe that you will somehow find your feelings one of these days, then… well fellow readers, let's go back to the current situation.''

''Hey, hey…'' as Aomine's protest had proven to be useless, we had gone back to the current situation.

After getting his feelings all sorted out (well… kind of…), Aomine had no choice but to stay silent, looking all stunned, still couldn't believe what he had just done.

While Aomine is still in his stunned state, Kise… ''Er… what's wrong with him, huh?'' As he is now walking near where Aomine is, he waves his hand in-front of Aomine… ''Oi… what is wrong with you, huh?''

''…'' and all he got is a mute as an answer.

Getting real worried now by the sudden situation, Kise… ''Erm… did he just gotten himself a coma or something?'' Turning away to face Kasamatsu, he… ''What is wrong with him, huh?'' Turning his head back again, he… ''Oi… oi…''

''…'' Still no answer.

As Kise is still trying to call upon Aomine, suddenly he felt that his hand had been grabbed once again and that makes him turn his back. ''What? Kasamatsu-san?''

_Oi…! Get your hands away… _Thought a certain someone in his head.

''It's useless to talk to him any longer. Now, let's get out from here, okay… We are still in the middle of the business.'' Stated Kasamatsu, who are trying to pull Kise out from the storage room.

_Let go of him now…! _As a certain someone's mind is running wild, Kise… ''But…''

''No buts, let's go.'' said Kasamatsu with a firm tone.

After looking back and forth towards the two man for a while, Kise finally drop his head… ''Fine… let's go, then.''

As the two is getting out from the storage room, the mind of someone… _What…?! Oi…! Don't pull his hand…! I am warning you…_

But… while he was thinking all this stuff in his mind, a sound of a door closing could be heard and that's what makes Aomine snap out of his Medusa's collection mode.

_Huh?! What did just happened…?! Wait… Let me think… _And there he goes rethinking stuff that had just happened and just like an electrocuted fish, he immediately stood and rushes out from the storage room.

When he is out, the first thing he does is to look around as if there is no tomorrow, looking all worried while thinking… _Where is he…?_

Looking at Aomine, Moriyama… ''Well… there he goes… Time to mark another one of his failures…''

Listening to what Moriyama had just stated, Hayakawa and Shinya… ''MmmHmm. Let's see what's in stock for us today.''

After looking around the café for a while, his eyes had finally glued to one single direction and all his mind could muster is… _Found him…! _But, the direction that he is staring at…

_Ah… there he goes again… didn't I already told him so many times that I am not interested in him… Well… fine then. Guess I have to do what I am supposed to do when he come confessing to me again… _Feeling that she, herself had been stared, Momoi had started to decide upon what to do.

As for the others that are spectating all these, Shinya… ''Well, there he goes…'' and the others nods their heads in unison after hearing Shinya's signal, but… little do they know…

After staring at a certain direction for a long period, Aomine finally decide to take his first step towards the direction while thinking… _I have to make sure… that feeling…_

One step, two step, and three step… Aomine, who is so focus on getting himself to where Kise are doesn't seems to realize that in the middle of his route, there stands Momoi who had already prepare herself to say the word that she had been saying these past few days… 'No!'

''Okay… there he goes…'' mumbled Hayakawa while looking all these with bated breath.

Sensing that Aomine is getting closer to herself, she immediately turn her body around, but as soon as she is going to say that 'No!', Aomine had seem to walk pass her like she wasn't even there for him to take any notice.

Okay, what Aomine had just pulled had just officially stunned everyone as… ''Weird… and here I though…'' blurted Kobori without thinking.

_Huh…?! He just walked pass me…? I thought that he is going to… Hmm… weird… _was what Momoi thought after getting passed by Aomine, who didn't even give her a single blink.

''Hmm… then where is he heading with that look of his…?'' cupping his chin with confusion is no other than Moriyama himself.

''Hmm… '' after getting Moriyama's unintentional question, Hayakawa and Shinya immediately start to eye Aomine and… ''Ah! Look!'' and that got everyone attention as they are now looking at the direction of where Hayakawa is pointing. ''It seems like he is trying to get himself to either one of them.''

Looking at the back of Aomine who just passed her, she… _Now looking carefully, it seems that he is trying to get himself… to Kise…? Or Kasamatsu…? _

As the others are thinking about all the possibilities that may occur in this moment, all Aomine could think is… _Why did I have that kind of reaction…? What on earth does that troublemaker do to me… I have to make sure of it right now… and… what?! He is still chatting with that Kasamatsu?! _

It seems like both Kise and Kasamatsu are still chatting casually about something when all of that had happened… ''Haha, but… '' moving away his eyes from Kasamatsu, he… ''Ah! You are finally alright, eh.''

Surprised by the sudden word that Kise had said, Kasamatsu quickly followed Kise eyesight and all he see is Aomine, who is in fact standing there like random zombie which had just came out from a horror movie. ''Ah! You are finally out from that place of yours, eh.''

But, what Kasamatsu had just said had been repelled out due to the fact that all the focus that Aomine could muster had been given to Kise who is now smiling at him out of satisfaction.

''See, Kasamatsu-san. I have successfully drag him out from the storage room.'' Said Kise triumphantly, after moving all his attention back to Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu, who had just received Kise's satisfying smile had soften his gazes. And as he is thinking something in his head, suddenly Kise… ''Come, let's do a high-five.''

Looking at the palm that Kise had just raise, Kasamatsu had once again soften and feeling defeated, he gladly accepts as Kise… ''3, 2, 1… High-five.''

At that moment when their hands had touch the others, Kasamatsu had unintentionally grabbed Kise's hand in the process.

Looking at the high-five had turn into a hand-grabbing, Aomine… _Don't grab his hand…! Shit! There goes this feeling… _

As Kise, who is still feeling indifferent about the sudden hand grab, he continues to smile at both Aomine and Kasamatsu without knowing what is to come.

Still gazing at the hands that are still attached, Aomine suddenly felt something is growing bigger and bigger in his heart. Feeling like he couldn't take all this any longer, he…

''Maybe… all we have to do-'' without letting him to finish his sentence, all he could feel is that that he had been pulled by a large force, strong enough to unattached his hand with Kasamatsu, strong enough to let him stand up from his seat and being pulled along.

Shocked by the sudden turns of events, Hayakawa, Shinya, Moriyama, Kobori, Momoi, and Kasamatsu… _What the… _As all the eyes, including the customer are now on the duo, Aomine who couldn't care less is still pulling Kise towards somewhere.

After snapping out from his shocked, Kise started to struggle… ''Hey, wait. What are doing? Where are you pulling me?''…and it appears to be no avail.

''Someone, please rescue Kise-san… I think he is being kidnapped…'' was the first thing that Hayakawa could muster.

But, as soon as his word had ended, it could be seen by everyone that it had been too late as right now Kise is being forced to get onto Aomine's bike, which he had no choice but to accept.

Seeing the sight of Kise getting onto Aomine's bike, Kasamatsu immediately rushes out from the café to prevent whatever Aomine is trying to do, but as soon as he had reach the entrance, all he could hear is the engine had been started and all he could see is the sight of the bike leaving the café.

_What is he trying to do…? _Was all Kasamatsu could think of.

While in the café, it seems like what had happened had already become the topic of the day for the customers, as one of them, while facing her friends… ''Is that a love triangle I see there…? If that's the truth, then who do you think will get the blond…?''

''Why do you think that the blond is the centre of the love triangle?'' questioned one of her friends.

''It was obvious. So, what is your answer, huh? I personally think that the blue-haired one will get him, he is more aggressive.''

''Erm… but, I think that the dark haired one will. He is gentler and it seems like he is a calm type. I think that the calm type like him is more suitable with that blond's sunny personality.''

As the topic goes on and on, the others… ''What is happening now?'' mumbled Shinya, himself while thinking hard.

''Yeah, what's going on with those three?'' blurted Kobori while looking at the wreckage that the three had brought upon.

Meanwhile, as the topic of those three is still going hot around the café…

_Where is he trying to take me? Where did these sudden situation came from…? Somebody help me…! _Well… due to the speed that Aomine is riding now, Kise couldn't help but to hug Aomine tightly while thinking all these.

To tell the truth, in the middle of the journey he, Aomine Daiki had thought about slowing down the speed but as soon as he had decided on that and are about to slow down… all he could feel is his waist had been hugged…

What did he feel, you say…? Well… _Hmm… it seems like the speed is really too fast, but… what's this…? It was comfortable… _As he was thinking all these in the back of his mind, the corner of his mouth had unconsciously rises.

With these kind of floaty feelings that he is experiencing right now, therefore he… _Argh…! Fuck decreasing the speed, I am going to increase it…! _

And that's what brings them to the current situation with Kise hugging Aomine like his life depended on it and with Aomine managing his uncontrolled smile.

Still feeling Kise's arm on his waist, he… _Oh my… what am I going to do with this…? Where should I go, eh…? _Thinking for a while, he… _Argh…! Fuck destination, I am going to ride like this on and on. _With that in mind, he continues to ride his bike, enjoying his time away.

But… it seems that the Big Man hates his decision as one of his eyes had glazes over the petrol meter, and it shown that it was almost at its limit. With that, he… _Ah… too bad… Well… _

Arriving at the nearest petrol station, after Kise had hopped down from Aomine's bike, Aomine… ''You, stay where you were, you hear me.'' After saying all that, Aomine immediately went of his own to the paying counter.

After Aomine had left him alone, in Kise's mind… _Should I make a run for it…? Should I take this chance to escape…? _While he was looking around to make his plans to escape, Aomine… ''What are you looking at?''

Invisible teardrops and visible sweatdrops, and it appears that his mind had worked too slowly and right now at this moment, he realize that he had missed his chance to run away. ''Erm… it's nothing. By the way, why did you bring me here?''

''Oh, because I feel like it.'' Placing the nozzle back to its right place, Aomine… ''Well… hopped on.''

Receiving his orders, Kise had no choice but to get onto the bike and once again he is back, hugging Aomine's waist, which Aomine had continuously enjoyed it for no reason.

But not for long, the hugging session that Kise had thought would be endless had suddenly come to an end… ''We have arrived, get down.''

Snapping his eyes opened, all he could see is, he is at somewhere like an underground garage. In-front of his eyes is… _What the… Porsche?! CCX?! Pagani Zonda?! Where is this…?!_

Without letting him to start a question, Aomine… ''Well… let's go.'' And that grabbed Kise's attention as his eyes had moved to where Aomine had pointed. _Is that an elevator…?_

With that, Kise had no choice but to follow him into the elevator and after a moment, all he knows is that he had arrived at a room and all he knows is… ''Welcome home, young master.''

_What's all this…?! _Another moment, all he knows is there is a butler are walking towards their direction and… ''Oh… who is this?''

Without giving the butler an answer, Aomine… ''I am going in first, do whatever you want with him.'' And he was gone.

After Aomine had gone to do whatever business he had, all the eyes are on Kise as the butler… ''Well… get back to your job, guys.'' ''Yes.'' With that, after waiting for the crowd to disperse, the butler had once again turn to face Kise… ''Well… please do have a seat.''

As the butler wished, Kise did take his seat on one of the couch and after a while the butler had return with a tray in his hand. ''Hmm… it seems like you are one of the workers in the café, right?''

After taking a sip at the beverage that the butler had just offered, Kise… ''Yeah. So… where is this?''

''Oh, you don't know…? This is Aomine's household and Aomine Daiki is the young master.'' Informed the butler.

_Well… okay, it's not like I am surprised by the fact… _When he was thinking all these stuffs, the butler… ''Hmm… but it was rare for the young master to bring someone back home, may I know your name, sir.''

''Mmm… I am Kise Ryota, just call me Kise.'' And a smile was given while he is introducing himself.

Looking at the manner that Kise had displayed the butler… _Hmm… quite a decent friend young master had brought… not bad._

As the butler was thinking all this, suddenly the door of where Aomine had gone to, had opened and in comes Aomine, with his casual clothes, a white-T and loose jeans.

''Oops, it seems like young master had arrived, please enjoy yourself.'' And the butler was gone, leaving them both alone.

After making sure they have been left alone, Aomine… ''Hey, get up. Let's go.''

''Eh?! To where…?''

''Tch! Just come.'' And without letting Kise had a chance to protest, Aomine had already grabbed Kise's hand and are now climbing up a fleet of stairs.

''Where are you taking me?'' confused by the sudden situation, Kise begin to struggle, but no matter what he just couldn't loosen Aomine's grip.

As he is trying to figure out how to set himself free, suddenly he had been brought into another room. As the grip had finally loosen, he… _Where the hell is this…? _Looking at Aomine, hoping to get an answer, but it seems like the latter had ignore his gazes.

_So… here I had brought him to my room… so what am I going to do in order to be able to confirm my feelings, huh…? _As he was thinking, he had turned to face Kise and all he sees is Kise is staring back at him.

Looking into Kise's eyes, Aomine immediately forget what he was thinking and as if his body had made its own plan, cause the next moment we knew is that Aomine had pinned Kise onto a wall.

_What is he trying to do…?! _Was all in Kise's mind now as right now his eyes couldn't move away from Aomine's gazes.

Looking into Kise's now widen eyes, Aomine… _The feelings…! It came again! I am going to get a bit closer… _which he did and right now there had been no personal space between them.

Feeling like something is wrong, Kise… ''Erm… what are you trying to do…?''

Without bothering to care about Kise's question, in the back of his mind… _Oh… now that I have look at him closer… _while in the process of his thoughts, he had automatically cupped up Kise's chin ''Wha-'' _Such smooth skin… and that look… that eyes… that nose… that… _

Seriously feeling like something is bound to happen if he doesn't took any action, Kise… ''Erm… could you plea- Umph.'' Without any warning given beforehand, all he knows is his mouth had been sealed away with a kiss.

Eyes open-wide, he begin to struggle but, it seems like the more he struggle, the more the kiss deepens. As the kiss continues to deepen, all he knows is that his mind is getting hazy, all his senses are getting dull.

As for Aomine, after he had seal the mouth of that troublemaker of his, yes his! All he knew is, a sudden surge of feeling so addictive that he couldn't stop it no matter what he tries.

As he mind is getting numb, all he can do is to cling onto Aomine for support and it seems like Aomine was ready to support him.

And as the kiss continues with him submitting, all Kise could think is… _Why do I feel like I have been through this before…?_

As he is now continue to attack Kise's mouth mercilessly, in his mind… _Why do I felt so nostalgic, as if like I have did this before…?_

_**~End of Chapter **__**Twenty-Four~**_

* * *

**Author's Note :** _Finally! Finally…! The last part of the 3 continuous chapter had been finished…! I am feeling quite dizzy now…_

_After finishing this chapter, all I could think is… Hmm… maybe this is what Aomine and Kise would be like in the future. HAHAHA! Who knows!_

_Another thing is, my 5__th__ OTP is going to appear next chapter, so stay tuned for another new story!_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all wrecking next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	26. A Second Chance (1)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, a completely new story will be unfold, which is the story of my 5__th__ OTP._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Twenty-Fifth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, a second encounter will change one's life…**_

_*Note from author: Erm… well hello, fellow readers, please do imagine that there are the 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Song' playing in the background when reading the narrator part, kay…?*_

**Narrator: **_Once upon a time, in a busy city there lives two young boys that share the same age. Although they had shared the same but they did not share the same background as one is a prince and another one is a commoner._

_You did probably thought that there is no way that their fate would ever connect since their backgrounds is so different, but the fate doesn't thought of that way as when they had strike the age of 5, their fates had been connected._

_You did probably think why did their fates connects. The answer is although the prince is rich and all, he had a weak body and everyday he is getting bullied at the kindergarten and all he did is to keep it to himself. But… one day, the commoner had transferred to the kindergarten and not for long the commoner had become very popular and well-liked among the student._

_Looking at the commoner, the prince had wanted to become his friends but failed in every attempt, but one day… ''Please, don't hit me anymore.'' As the prince is getting hit like that's his daily routine, he plead for mercy but it seems like his plea is useless as the pain keeps increasing._

''_Oh ya, by the way… would you come to my- Eh! Isn't that…?!'' And the commoner who had just walked by the scene, had his eyes moved to where his friend had pointed. After looking at the scene which had displayed in-front of him, the next we know is the bullies had been running for their escape._

''_Don't ever come back any longer!'' shouted the commoner's friend._

''_Are you alright?'' asked the commoner while pulling the prince from the ground._

_Looking at the commoner who had help him, the prince… Waa! It's him…! So-so cool…! And a small blush could be seen at the cheek of the prince as he squeaked out… ''T-thank you!'' _

_Apparently the prince's voice could be heard as the commoner… ''Well, it's a relieved you are alright. By the wa-'' What had cut his sentence is this friends voice._

''_Oh no. We are going to be late. Teacher is going to scold us. We have to be quick.'' And by pulling the commoner, the prince and the commoner had been separated._

_You did probably think that their story ends here, but… In the age of 7, they had gone to the same elementary school._

_When their age had strike 13, they had once again ended up in the same junior high. And in the age of 16, once again they are in the same senior high. _

_You did probably wonder why did they had always ended up in the same school, and the answer to that is when the prince is choosing the school to attend, he would always investigate the commoner. _

_As the time passed by, the commoner is still as popular as always and the prince had change and become popular as well, but the weird part is even the prince had always stalk the commoner, they never had a conversation at all._

_But one day in the age of 18… ''Erm…'' called the prince by touching the shoulder of the commoner._

''_Yes…?'' replied the commoner._

_Squeezing his eyes, the prince… Here I go…! ''Would you go out with me?'' _

''_Huh…?!'' still couldn't believe what he had just listened the commoner… ''Could you repeat what you had just said…?'' And the prince did._

''_No, and get the hell out.'' With that, the commoner had run away leaving the prince alone with his heart shattered into pieces._

_You did probably think that the whole story is a tragedy, but in their age of 22…_

''Where is he, huh?'' said a certain women while searching for a certain man.

After looking here and there, she… ''Ah! There you are!'' and there she goes walking towards where the man is.

''Hey! Wake up…!'' and she begin to shake the man.

_Huh?! Who is calling me…? Oi. Stop shaking…! _And as he slowly open his eyes, all he could see is a women's face covering up his whole sight and he… ''Ah… it's you, Riko.''

Hearing his voice, she who we know now as Riko… ''Don't 'Ah… it's you, Riko.'me. Stand up and why are you sleeping here?''

Sitting up from the dirt, he… ''Oh, easy. I ran away from home.'' And after answering he proceed to brush his blond hair.

''What?! Again…?! Listen here, Hyuuga Junpei, you did better return to your home now.'' said Riko firmly after getting Hyuuga's answer.

''I don't want to return to that home.'' Replied Hyuuga while standing up, ready to go somewhere.

''Why and where are you going now?'' feeling really confused.

''It's driving me crazy and I am going back to my _own_ home.'' After saying that, he is currently getting on his bike and he… ''Wanna have a ride?''

After a big sigh, Riko… ''Fine. Fine.'' And she accepted it and there they go to Hyuuga's home.

Well… you readers are probably thinking that Riko is my girlfriend, eh. But, no. She is my neighbour/childhood friend and we are pretty much like a brother and sister so whoever had that thought, scratch that.

After 20 minutes of the ride, they had finally reach Hyuuga's home which was an apartment. After getting out from the elevator, Riko while following Hyuuga… ''By the way, I have heard from your parents that you had quit your job, is that right?''

Stepping into his apartment, Hyuuga… ''Yeah, so…?''

''So?! Why do you quit…?'' Stepping into the apartment too.

''The boss just pissed me off, so I just quit.'' replied Hyuuga and he continues… ''Ah! What do you want…?''

''As usual, lemon iced tea.'' And she continues… ''I know that the boss of yours is awful but why don't you just eat it all up and continue the job, since the payment is so high.''

''Nah, here you go.'' Handing her a canned lemon iced tea, Hyuuga… ''Why should I eat all the shit that that shitty boss had thrown my way, huh?''

''But the payment… '' muttered Riko after taking one large gulp of her beverage.

''Who cares about the payment.'' Said Hyuuga after hearing Riko's mutterings.

_Hmm… if that's the way… _After listening to what Hyuuga had said, Riko… ''How about this this, since right now you are jobless, how about you come and work at the company I am working right now?''

''Huh…? The company you are working right now…?'' Questioned Hyuuga while pushing his glasses up.

''Yeah, my company. It suit you hell lot, I am sure you can work well there.'' Reassured Riko with a thumbs up.

''Why did you said so?'' Still couldn't believe what Riko had offered him, he… ''Why did you seems so sure that I will work well there?''

''Because it was an indoor designing company, you know? I believe that you have the qualification, since you have attend this course in the university, right?'' stated Riko.

''Well… you are right…'' cupped up his chin to think about Riko's offer… _Hmm… maybe I will just give it a try… _''Fine then, what should I do?''

''Yeah, you accepted it.'' Jumping up and down for her success is no other than Riko herself and after calming down, she turns to face Hyuuga and she… ''First of all, your hair.'' Pointing at Hyuuga's head.

''What's the problem with my hair?''

''Oh, there is a lot of problems. Dye it back to your original colour.'' Ordered Riko.

''Hah? Why should I?'' protested Hyuuga.

''No protesting. Just dye it back, who would bleach their hairs, _Baka-_Hyuuga… Well… let's go.'' With that, Riko proceed to pull Hyuuga out of his apartment…

*Beep…Beep…*

''Umph…'' *Beep…beep…be-* _Hmm… it's morning, huh… _As a man is trying to get down from a king-sized bed, he suddenly found out that he couldn't, because there is something trapping him.

Looking back towards the guy who is preventing him from getting down from the bed, his eyes soften as he… ''Hey… wake up now… Teppei.''

After being called by the man, the guy that we now know as Teppei flutter his eyes open and after looking at the man smiling in-front of him, he immediately grab the man's head and with that they are now kissing until the man are out of breath.

As he is desperately needed some air, the man… ''Umph… Teppei. I need some air.''

''Ah, sorry Shun.'' And he releases him for him to catch some air. After breathing in some air, Shun… ''You pervert, don't tell me that you haven't had enough for yesterday.''

''Haha.'' Was all Teppei give him, while stretching out his hand, he…''Come. Come to me.'' Which Shun does and once again, after grabbing Shun, they had once again gone into their world but Shun was the first one to snap out of it and he was now hitting Teppei… ''Umm… Stop it.''

''Why…?'' Teppei started to protest, face pouting.

''No 'why'. We have to go the company. And it's already this late.'' Said Shun as he is now standing up from the bed. After balancing himself, he slowly walk towards the washroom while thinking… _Damn that Teppei, going all the way yesterday… What to do, right now my legs felt weak._

As if Teppei knows what he is thinking, while Shun is on his way, suddenly his legs had left the surface and the next thing he knows is that he is being carried by Teppei, bridal style.

''This should be easier.'' Smiled Teppei while carrying his lover towards the washroom.

30 to 40 minutes later, the two of them had already in their suit, all-ready to start a new day.

As they are leaving the room, Teppei… ''Hah… such a pity… here I thought that I could trap you with me in the bed for the whole day…''

Upon listening to his sentence, Shun… ''You know. You have to get to your company. What kind of president are you, huh?''

''Fine. Fine. Let's go.'' After giving each other a small peck on the cheek, they had finally left the room and greeting them is the butlers and maids of the Kiyoshi's household. ''Good morning, Kiyoshi-san, Izuki-san.''

''You know what, you really don't have to do this… Alright, everyone heads up.'' After getting the permission from Kiyoshi, the butlers and maids all raise their heads, simultaneously.

And with that, they had all gone back to their works and a butler had come to their sides, asking… ''May I know where are you heading, young master?''

''Oh, the company.'' Replied Kiyoshi.

''As you wish, young master. May I prepare you a ride?'' questioned the butler.

''Oh, sure.'' With that, his attention had gone back to Izuki. ''Well… let's go.''

And therefore, after reaching the entrance of Kiyoshi's resident, there they see a limo, waiting for them.

After getting into the limo, there they go, speeding towards Kiyoshi's company…

''Ah, stop there.'' As Riko was saying this, she is now pointing towards a direction while ordering Hyuuga to stop his bike.

Following Riko's direction, they are now standing in-front of a barber shop. Upon looking at the barber shop, Hyuuga decides to run away, but the next thing we know is he had been dragged into the barber shop by Riko.

''Takeda-san.'' Shouted Riko.

''Who's that? Ah! It's Riko, what makes you come here?''

''Erm… Please help to dye this blond hair into black.'' Replied Riko while showing Hyuuga's hair.

''Oh, no problem, well… erm… what's your name?'' questioned Takeda.

''Ah! It's Hyuuga Junpei.'' Answered Hyuuga.

''Ah! So it's Hyuuga-san eh. Well, this way please.'' Showing him the way to his seat.

Looking at the seat, while feeling defeated he reluctantly walk towards it. After taking his seat, the barber had quickly set things up and are now preparing the dye.

After he had prepared everything, the barber… ''Well… you ready?''

''Oooookay, I am ready.'' With that being said, the barber sprang into action and an hour or two later…

''Hyuuga! Is that really you?'' Upon hearing the voice of Riko's, he snap his eyes open and after wearing his glasses, all he sees is a different guy in the mirror. _Is this really me?_

''Well… in the process of dyeing his hair, I had sort of given him a hair-cut.'' Stated the barber.

''Thank you, Takeda-san.'' Said Riko and she turns around… ''Quick, thank him.'' Which Hyuuga does after standing up from the chair and after paying, they are now out of the barber shop.

After getting out… ''Well… what now?'' asked Hyuuga while touching his new hairstyle.

Upon getting the question, Riko… ''Well… first let's go back to your apartment.'' And with that, they are back to Hyuuga's apartment.

And the next couple minutes, Riko proceed to order Hyuuga around to prepare some documents. After a series of surfing, printing and searching, Riko… ''Well… all that's left is your attire.''

Stepping into Hyuuga's closet, after scanning the whole closet, Riko immediately picked up some clothes and throw it to Hyuuga… ''Here. Wear that and we are off.''

_What is she…? My mom…? _In the middle of his thoughts, Riko… ''You are thinking something, right?''

''Nope, of course not.'' And he quickly go into his room to change up the clothes that Riko had pick for him.

Finished changing up his clothes, he stepped out of this room and Riko… ''Hmm… not bad. Okay let's go.''

With that, they had once again left Hyuuga's apartment and are now riding towards the company where Riko had worked.

25 minutes later, they had finally reach the company. After getting down from his bike, he…''Hmm… it's quite near. How come I did not notice this company before, huh?''

Without bothering what Hyuuga had just mumbled, Riko… ''Well… are you ready? If yes, then let's go.'' With that, Riko is currently leading Hyuuga towards the entrance, but suddenly a limo had just stopped in-front of the entrance and that makes Riko to stop her movements.

''Why are you stopping?'' confused by the sudden pause that Riko had given, Hyuuga proceed to question.

Without giving Hyuuga an answer, Riko continue to stare… and that makes Hyuuga stare at the same direction.

''Ah! We are here. Let's go down.'' After the driver had opened the door, Kiyoshi proceed to pull Izuki hand.

After getting down from the limo, all the workers who are currently at site… ''Good morning and welcome, president.''

''Haha. Okay. Okay. You may continue your jobs.'' With that he proceed to enter the company while pulling Izuki in.

_Oh! So, that's the president eh. _While he is thinking, Riko… ''Okay, let's go.'' And Riko's leading continues. After showing her worker's pass, she then… ''Let's go in.''

With that, Hyuuga and Riko had finally step into the company and on his way to the receptionist area, he… _Eh?! Why are the workers sitting on a toilet bowl at the café? Why instead of a plant, there is a spiral lighting in the pot, huh? _

As if Riko had saw Hyuuga's confused expression, she… ''Well… the president let his worker's imagination go wild, so every single thing you see here is something that the workers here create.''

''Ah, okay.'' With that his confusion had been made clear.

Reaching the receptionist area, the clerk… ''May I help you?''

''Ah, could you please show him the way to the interview room? I believe that we had made an appointment.'' presenting Hyuuga with a smile.

After looking Hyuuga's whole appearance and after searching something through the computer the clerk… ''Well… here is the way to the Human Resource Centre and good luck.'' After handing him the map of the company, the clerk had gone back to her job.

''Well… I guess we will have to go on our own ways. Well… good luck.'' After Riko had wished Hyuuga's luck, she immediately left him in the dust and are now joining her colleagues.

After being left in the dust, Hyuuga… _That damned Riko… _After cursing, he… _Hah?! Now what? _Looking at the map that the clerk had just gave him, he… _I guess I will just find the Human Resource Centre then… _

With that, he proceed to flip through the map and there he starts his journey. _Hmm… so it's at the second floor, eh. _After getting out of the elevator, he… _Okay, now turn left and goes straight… And turn right and after walk straight turn left again. _

And in-front of him stand the Human Resource Centre and after taking his breath, he… _Well… here I come._

After arriving at his office, Kiyoshi is now being bombarded with paper-works that his secretary, Izuki Shun had given to him.

_Hah… _After taking a deep sigh, he begin his job by studying the first document… After flipping a few documents, he begin to feel like taking a walk and therefore he, by leaving those documents had left his office.

''Thank you for the interview. The results will be sent via your e-mail.'' With that, Hyuuga had left the Human Resource Centre and are now taking his leave, feeling quite dizzy for all the events that he had experienced.

As he was walking, suddenly… ''Ouch!'' And all he knew is he had been sitting on the floor. _Who on earth…_ ''Ah, I am sorry, are you okay?''

Upon hearing the man, Hyuuga proceed to look up and all he see is a man stretching out his hand, wanting to help him up.

After looking at the man who had looked up, Kiyoshi… _Eh!? Isn't this…?! _

After getting up by the help of the man, Hyuuga… ''Ah, I am okay, by the way, thanks.'' After thanking the man that had helped him, he then decided to continue his path, but it seems that the man haven't let go his hand.

Turning his body back, Hyuuga… ''Erm… excuse me, but…'' looking at their hands.

Feeling like the man is looking at their hands, Kiyoshi… ''Ah, sorry.'' With that, Kiyoshi had let the man's hand go and after that all he could see is the man is getting further and further away.

Looking at the back of the man, Kiyoshi… _Hmm… although he had changed a bit, but Hyuuga…? Hyuuga Junpei, how long is it been, huh…? 3 or 4 years… _

**Narrator: **_And so… after 3 or 4 years, the prince and the commoner had once again been reunited, and so what will this reunion bring us…? _

_**~End of Chapter **__**Twenty-Five~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Thank you, and here you go, I presents you my fifth story._

* * *

**Author's Note :** _Whew… finally done, the beginning of my fifth story… So… what did you all think, the story of my 5__th__ OTP, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga!_

_After finishing this chapter, once again my heart had been shattered like when I am writing the first chapter of An Accepting Embrace and this time I decided to make it worst! TAT_

_It just felt so wrong…! URGH! _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all sweeping next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	27. A Second Chance (2)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, we are continuing Kiyoshi and Hyuuga's story._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Twenty-Sixth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, things changes either to the worst or for the best…**_

As Kiyoshi kept his eyes on the back of the man he had presume to be Hyuuga Junpei, he… _Even though he looks like him, but it's still too early to say that it was him…_

And right now the back of the man had gone from his sight, he cupped his chin… _Hmm… By the way, if that was him, why does he come here in the first place…? _

While trying to solve the puzzle, he begin to turn his body around hoping to find some clues and something had caught his attention. _Human Resource Centre… _

Walking into the room and after begin greeted by the workers, he straight away walk towards another room and all he saw is a male worker is managing some documents and his eyes quickly zoom into it.

Feeling like he was being watched, the male worker… ''Good morning, president. May I know what had you coming…?''

''Ah… The documents…'' Eyeing the documents, he continue… ''Would you please let me have a look…?''

''Ah. Sure. Here you go.''

''Thank you.'' After getting his hands on the documents, he proceed to leave the room. Few minutes later, after settling down on his seat, he immediately brings the document on his table.

Eyeing it for quite a while, he finally take the papers out from the pocket and the first thing that his eyes are interested in is the photo that had been pasted on the corner of the papers. _Hmm… I am not wrong, this documents is about him… _Tearing his eyes away from the photo, his eyes had immediately ran to the whole document.

_It seems like I am not wrong, he was indeed Hyuuga Junpei and his birthday is also the same as that person… Hmm… _Escaping from his thoughts, he quickly sprang up from the seat and began to call someone.

Feeling his call had gone through, he… ''Ah… please connect this phone call to the Human Resource Centre.''

After a moment, he… ''About the man, Hyuuga Junpei who had just come to had a job interview, I would like to take this matters myself.''

After listening the reply from the other side of the phone call, he… ''Don't worry, I will see fit myself. If he is qualified then I will tell him myself.'' And with that he ended the call.

Leaving the phone, his eyes continues to scan through the documents once again and a smile could be seen appearing on Kiyoshi's face.

As if remembering something else, his smile immediately melts and he… ''Crap. Those paper-works. Better finish it soon.''

''Ah… Riko! Sorry for keeping you waiting.'' Looking at Riko's annoyed face, Hyuuga quickly apologize as he is walking towards where Riko is standing.

After receiving the apology, Riko's scorn had quickly melted as she… ''So, how does it go?''

''Don't know and by the way, why are you here? Didn't you have to get to your job?''

''Oh! Rest assured. I had taken a day off and by the way what's that 'Don't know.' Huh?''

''Oh it just mean don't know, really.''

''Don't screw with. Hurry up and tell me.'' Narrowing her eyes, daring Hyuuga to answer another one of his 'Don't know'.

Feeling the aura that Riko is emitting, Hyuuga… ''Fine. I will tell you. But first…'' Handing her a helmet… ''Let's go home first.''

Wearing the helmet that had been given to her, and as she is getting up Hyuuga's bike she sighed.

25 minutes later, after stepping into Hyuuga's apartment, Riko while slumping onto the couch, she… ''Hah… what a day.''

''Nah. Here.'' Upon hearing Hyuuga's voice, she quickly turn her head towards something the Hyuuga is offering her and it appears that it was a canned lemon-iced tea.

''Ah. Thank you.'' Receiving the can, she immediately open it while Hyuuga had too slumped onto the couch that are in an opposite direction.

After having their share of drinks, Riko… ''So, let's begin the story.''

Looking at the attentive Riko, Hyuuga after setting down the can on the table… ''Well…'' and of he goes telling the whole story to her while leaving out his weird encounter with that man. _I guess that's not important… _Was what he had thought during his storytelling.

After finishing his story, Riko… ''Well… I guess that's not bad. Well… we will just have to wait for now.'' Plopping down the couch after finishing the last drop of her drink.

Standing up from the couch and taking away Riko's now empty can, he is right now dropping the cans into the recycle bin. As he is turning his body around, his eyes had caught onto something and he… ''By the way, it's already late. Let's go, I will send you home.''

But, it seems like his offer had not been delivered, because on the couch, there he sees a sleeping Riko, snoring away.

Rendered speechless, he immediately tries to shake Riko up. ''Hey, wake up. Don't sleep here.''

And all he got is… ''Mmm… Tch. Don't wanna. I am sleeping, good night…''

With that, he… ''Geez…'' _Hmm… what do to now, eh… _Looking at Riko, he immediately pull Riko's hand and after a few adjusting, Hyuuga is now giving Riko a piggyback ride. ''Yo-sha! Here we go.''

Entering his room, he immediately set Riko down on the bed and after taking in some air, he begin to take Riko's socks off. And with that being done, he is currently taking his shower.

Finishing his shower, he enters the living room. After lying down on the couch, he… _Hope that the interview would be successful… _And it seems like he had remembered something else… _By the way… that guy just now… Why do I feel like I have seen him before, huh…? _Trying his best to remember something, but… _Hmm… maybe it's my mistake. _And as his fatigue had taken its effect, Hyuuga is slowly shutting his eyes…

*THE NEXT DAY*

''Erm… '' said Izuki as he taps the shoulder of a maid, who is arranging the flowers into a vase.

''Yes…?'' replied the maid.

''May I know, do you have any idea where is Kiyoshi…?''

''Umm… I am sorry, Izuki-san. But I have no idea.'' And the answer made Izuki to dismiss the maid and the maid had return to her work, while leaving Izuki… _Hmm… weird…? Where did he go, huh?_

While having this thoughts, he then proceed to ask another few butlers and maids about Kiyoshi's whereabouts, but all he got was a negative answer.

*You have reach the destination…* reported a GPS… ''Oh! I think is here…'' As he begin to check his GPS, as quickly slowed down his car. _Hmm… an apartment, eh…_

After stopping his car, Kiyoshi immediately hop off his ride and after breathing in some air, he… ''Alright.'' _Block C. Block C. Floor No. 8. Room No. XX._

After recalling the address that he had just saw yesterday, he immediately turn on his engine and begin to walk towards the elevator. After he had entered the elevator, he proceed to push the buttons, but as soon as the elevator is closing, a foot had suddenly stop the elevator from closing.

''Phew…!'' it seems like the one that had stop the elevator from closing is a pizza-man. After getting into the elevator, the pizza-man too had press the same button as Kiyoshi did.

After the elevator had shut, an air of awkwardness could be felt, but not for long the elevator's door finally open and without waiting any longer the pizza-man had stepped out from the elevator, leaving Kiyoshi slowly coming out.

As he begin to walk towards his destination, suddenly he… _Weird…! Why is the pizza-man going the same way as I did…? _As he was thinking all that, the pizza-man had finally came to a stop and after narrowing his eyes, Kiyoshi… _What…?! _

Looking at the pizza-man, who is now pressing the bell, Kiyoshi… _Okay… so it was just a pizza-delivery, eh… Fine, I will just watch from here…_

*Ding… Dong… Dang…* an alarm bell could be heard throughout the entire apartment.

''Hyuuga…! You have visitors…!'' shouted Riko while tilting her head towards the bathroom.

And in the direction of the bathroom, Hyuuga… ''Ah…! Maybe it was just the pizza-man, just open the door for me I will be out for a minute.''

''Okay.'' And Riko proceed to the door. After checking who's the visitor, she immediately open the door.

''Ah. Pizza delivery. Overall it's 40 bucks.'' Said the pizza-man.

_Weird…? Isn't this his house…? Why does a woman came out instead? _Thought Kiyoshi with a confused look, but his confusion had quickly been resolved after he decided to observed the situation more.

After the pizza-man had said his words, Riko… ''Erm… please wait a minute, I will go get my purse.''

As she is getting her purse, Hyuuga had come out from the washroom, with his hair wet. After getting her purse, she quickly return to the entrance with Hyuuga following behind.

''Nah. '' Said Riko with her hand stretch out towards the pizza-man. As the pizza-man is currently counting the balance, Hyuuga immediately help out Riko to get the pizza from the pizza-man. And of course all this had been seen by the stalker, Kiyoshi Teppei.

As the scene had entered Kiyoshi's vision, he… _What?! Don't tell me that that was his girlfriend…! But… seeing them being so close and that coordination while they were doing things... Maybe I am wrong…! _And there he goes, continue to observe the situation.

After the pizza-man had gone, the two of them is still standing at the entrance and Hyuuga… ''Erm… I will pay you back later.''

With that being said, Riko… ''Hah… You don't have to pay me back, just treat it like it was my thanks for letting me sleep over yesterday.''

_What…?! Sleep…over… _It seems like the statement had had a huge meaning towards Kiyoshi, who had his head dropped down. After a while he decided to raise his head and all he sees is there is no one at the entrance anymore and the door had been close shut.

_Huh?! Where did they go…? _Was his first respond when he had once again raise his head and the next moment he realize that they had gone in, his shoulder slumped by the name of disappointment and without realizing it his foot had gone auto-mode. Slowly and slowly he had gone back to the elevator, press the button, descend to the first floor, exit the elevator and right now he is currently in his car, sitting there like a dead-rag.

While still sitting there lifeless all he could do is to stare into a deep space, his mind empty.

… … … … … _! _As if something had shock him, he… _Fine then… if that's what you showed me… _Sitting straight up, he proceed to turn his engine on and with a smirk, he speed his car towards somewhere by grabbing his steering real hard.

25 minutes later, after stopping his car at the parking site, Kiyoshi is currently taking the elevator towards his office.

On his way towards his office, the workers that had saw him had all greeted him, but without batting them an eyelashes, he continue his path.

Pushing the door open, he quickly proceed to his table and after searching something in his drawer, he is right now staring at the envelope… _Hmm… _and tearing away his attention to look towards the phone.

Without certain hesitation, he immediately open the envelope and by looking at the information, he snatches up the phone and are now dialling someone…

And all he do is to wait while the phone goes… *TuTu… TuTu… TuTu…*

*Brr… Brr…* As Hyuuga is enjoying his pizza, suddenly his smart phone rang, which had made him set down his pizza and after wiping his hand, he immediately accept the call.

After putting the phone near his ear, he… ''Yes? May I know who is calling?''

_Oh my god! He accepted it…! _Although his heart is fluttering away to somewhere, but he tried to make his voice as calm as possible. After clearing his throat, he… ''Erm… may I know if this is Hyuuga Junpei-san?''

After listening to the question, Hyuuga… ''Ah yes…? It's me.'' And this time, feeling interested Riko had changes her place by sitting next to Hyuuga.

Still trying to control his voice, Kiyoshi… ''Okay… Actually I am from _ICreative._''

After listening to the company's name, Hyuuga immediately sit up straight and he continue to listen attentively.

Feeling like the person from the other of the phone had fell silent, Kiyoshi continues… ''We have checked your resume and your cert and after some consideration, we had decided to let you have the chance.''

_Okay… so it's a positive then… _''So, what you mean is…?'' replied Hyuuga.

''What I mean is congratulations, you have gain the entry to our company, _ICreative._'' Answers the other of the phone.

Shocked by the news, Hyuuga quickly reply… ''Really…?!''

''Really.'' Answered Kiyoshi, who is pressing his heartbeat.

After getting the assurance, Hyuuga… ''Oh, Thank you for telling me the news. So, when do I start…?''

''Ah… tomorrow would be fine.'' Reply Kiyoshi.

''Alright, see you next day… Eh… may I know what's your name…?'' but his question had not been answered as his phone had gone… *Tu… Tu… Tu…*

Looking at his phone, he… _Weird… _But his thought had been interrupted by Riko, who is now eager to know what's going on.

''I have succeeded.'' Was all Hyuuga could answer.

_? _''Huh?! What have you succeed?''

''I have succeeded the job interview and from tomorrow onwards we are going to work in the same company.'' And a smile had been given to Riko.

Eyes opened-wide, Riko… ''Really…! Well then, congratulation… Wait…!'' and now she is scowling.

Feeling weird by Riko's sudden change of expression, Hyuuga… ''Yes? What's the problem?''

Receiving Hyuuga's question, Riko immediately cupped her chin and she… ''There is a problem for sure. Well… you see. Now that I think about it, isn't this going a bit too fast.''

With that being said, Hyuuga was suddenly interested what Riko had in store, so he urges her on.

''Usually when we go through the interview route, it usually does take 4 or 5 days for us to have the news, but… '' Thinking more into this, she continues… ''But it seems like you had just gone into the recommendation route, which is the fastest one.''

Listen up to this point, Hyuuga… ''Recommendation route…?''

''Recommendation route is when someone influential had somewhat done something like writing a recommendation letter to the boss and when the newbie had given the letter to the boss, he or she will straight away gain an entry into the company, which is like your situation.''

After listening to Riko's reply, Hyuuga began to think hard… _Well, if that's true. Then that's something weird going on here. _Gazing at his phone… _By the way, who is that that just called…?_

While he is still in his thoughts, Riko… ''Well… no point thinking this out. And whether is a good thing or not, you had gain the entry, so once again congratz.''

With that, the two of them continues to enjoy their pizza.

''Hah…'' after setting the phone down, he straight away slumped down towards his seat while thinking… _I hope he doesn't felt anything suspicious…_

After ending his thoughts, he immediately sit up straight again and once again, he had picked up the phone and called somewhere…

Back to where Hyuuga apartment… ''Well bye.'' Said Hyuuga after waving at Riko who is now stepping out of his apartment.

''Umm… bye. See you at the company tomorrow.'' And all she got is a nod from Hyuuga and with that she had gone into the elevator.

After seeing Riko's off, he had returned back to his apartment and while he is in the process of walking towards his room, he suddenly came to a halt.

Touching his chest, he… _Weird… why does my whole body feel so off…? Maybe I had just consumed too much pizza…? No way! _Rubbing his chest more… _It's felt more like… _Thinking more into it… _Why do I felt such way…? Why do I feel like something is going to happen…? Something huge… _But, no matter how he tries to figure out, there is no answer for him. And with that he continues his way to his bedroom.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Stopping his bike, Hyuuga immediately get off and are now walking towards the building and it seems like someone is waiting for him there and it seems like it was a complete stranger. ''Erm… Are you perhaps, Hyuuga-san…?''

Looking at the bald-headed stranger, he… ''Yeah, I am. By the way, you are…''

''Oh, that can wait. But right now, this way please.'' And Hyuuga had no choice but to let his eyes follow where this stranger had offer him to. _Guess I have no choice then…_

With that he had gone into the building by following where the bald-head is heading, while in the process the bald-head… ''Oh, regarding your question, I am Tsugawa Tomoki.''

By hearing his name, Hyuuga… ''Oh. Okay. By the way, where are we heading?''

''Ah. We are heading towards the sketching room, which is your working area from now on.'' And after that Tsugawa had shut his mouth and now they are walking side by side.

While in the process, Hyuuga had sense the gazes that Tsugawa had just gave him. ''W-what?''

Narrowing his eyes, Tsugawa… ''By the way, did you gain your entry by using the recommendation method…? But you didn't seem that special to me… Maybe I am wrong…''

After hearing the words 'Recommendation Method', Hyuuga… ''Wait! What did you mean by that?''

Turning around his body, Tsugawa… ''Don't you realize all the gazes that the people here are giving you…?''

Getting real confuse now, Hyuuga… ''Huh? I mean really…! What did you mean by that?''

Looking at Hyuuga's eyes, Tsugawa… ''Hmm… it seems like you really had no idea. Fine, I will tell you, did you know that all the people here had knew that you had gain your way here by using whatever relationship you had with the president…?''

_What…?! _Was all he could think after listening to this news. ''What kind of relationship do I had with your president? I don't even know him more or less having anything to do with him!''

After justifying himself up to this point he suddenly thought about something… _Wait a minute…! So, does that mean that the one who called yesterday is the president, himself…!_

_**~End of Chapter **__**Twenty-Six~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Thank you for looking forward to this pair and I will definitely keep up my work. XD_

* * *

**Author's Note :** _Whew… finally done, sorry for taking so long to finish this very, particular chapter. Seriously, GOMEN! (To tell the truth, I had interference…)_

_After finishing this chapter, I am thinking what about I make Hyuuga a badass uke and Kiyoshi a sly yet still(?) a stalker seme. How about that…? GIVE ME YOUR ANSWERS! XD_

_So, as now I am starting the next chapter, so I am dropping my message here. See you…_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all thumping next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	28. A Second Chance (3)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga will continue to take the spotlight._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Twenty-Seventh Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, truth brings something unexpected…**_

…_So, does that mean that the one who called yesterday is the president, himself…! _While still in the middle of his thoughts, he didn't realize that Tsugawa is observing his facial expression.

After having a good look at the face that Hyuuga is expressing, Tsugawa starts to mumble… ''So… you really do not have anything to do or related to the president…?''

''Of course.'' It seems like the mumblings of Tsugawa's had reached Hyuuga's mind, as he immediately reply Tsugawa's doubts.

Listening to what Hyuuga had said so quickly, he… ''But… If what you said is the truth, then why does the president…?'' Trying to think of some possible reasons, Tsugawa begin to cup his chin.

Looking at the current Tsugawa, Hyuuga… _Hmm… it seems like he had trust me a little… But, what do I do now, huh…? _Cracking his neck to give everything a thought, Hyuuga… _Hmm… How about that… _''Erm… Tsugawa-san…'' and that caught Tsugawa's attention… ''Hmm… yes? What?''

After taking more of a consideration, Hyuuga… ''I was just thinking, if this is the work of the president himself, then could you please tell me where are his office?''

''Eh? Why?'' was Tsugawa's first reaction after hearing Hyuuga's question.

Clearing his throat, Hyuuga… ''Oh, easy. If all of this was done by your president, then I am thinking of having a nice little chat with him… so, could you please kindly tell me how do I find this office of his…?''

''Oh, okay. So… just walk back to the place we started… '' and there goes Tsugawa, trying to tell the whereabouts of their president. Before Hyuuga had left, Tsugawa… ''Oh, by the way, it's not like you can surely find him in his office as he is out sometime.''

Hearing the words from Tsugawa, Hyuuga… ''Okay, thanks for the information.'' With that Hyuuga had started to leave Tsugawa behind with the latter thinking… _Phew! What the hell is that…?! Is that some sort of aura that he is emitting just now…?!_

In the process of walking into the elevator, this time by paying more attention, he begin to feel that that there really is people whispering wherever he goes… _What's the deal with the president, huh? _

Reaching the elevator and once the door of the elevator had snapped open, he immediately stepped in and after pressing the button. Just when the elevator is about to shut close, a leg had stick into the elevator to prevent the door from closing.

Watching the door had been reopen, the person stepped into the elevator and… ''Hyuuga! I have heard from my friends! It seems like my suspicion was on point, but to think that it was from the president, himself…''

After taking another glance of Hyuuga, she continues… ''So, what are you going to do now, huh?'' Just after she had finished her question, she continues… ''Hmm… this floor you are going… Don't tell me you are meeting the president?!''

And it seems that Riko's doubts was on point as all she gets from Hyuuga was an 'Of course.'

With that being said, Riko's eyes couldn't help itself but to open wide.

Looking at Riko's reaction, Hyuuga… ''Why? If this was all of his doings, then a nice little chat with him to get a little understandings won't hurt, isn't it.''

With that sentence being said, a 'DING!' could be heard coming from the elevator and Hyuuga… ''Well… I guess you have reach your floor, eh.''

Looking out from the elevator, Riko sighed while facing Hyuuga… ''You did better not cause any problems.'' And there she goes exiting the elevator.

Staring at the entrance of the elevator, which are closing now, Hyuuga shut his eyes for a while and without wasting anytime, another 'DiNG!' could be heard and after checking the floor that he had arrived, he casually step out of the lift and after checking his surroundings, he began walking towards the president's office.

Going forward towards his destination and all of a sudden, he stop his movements and lifting up his head, the first thing that his eyes had gaze upon is the DIRECTOR'S BASE banner on the right side of the door.

Without sparing anymore time for idle thoughts, he immediately pushes open the huge door and the next thing he know is in-front of him stands another door which had a banner of PRESIDENT ROOM. And like always he went straight towards the door and before even he had the chance to touch it, suddenly… ''Excuse me, but may I kindly know who are you?''

And that caught Hyuuga's attention and by trailing the source of the voice he immediately turn his head to the right and in-front of him stands a man with black hair with black orbs, which are now staring straight into him, with him staring it back.

After regarding the man in-front of him, he… ''So… you must be the President's secretary, eh…? Erm… Izuki Shun-san.''

''Yeah, I am indeed, the President's secretary, may I know what's your dealings with the president and I am afraid that you have not made any appointment.'' Reply Izuki as he is still trying to judge the man in-front of him.

''What did you say? Appointment? Do I need one after what the president of yours had done to me? I guess not, right?'' replied Hyuuga, while showing his ridiculed face.

Confused by Hyuuga's reply, Izuki… ''Wait a minute. First, could you please tell me your name?''

Without further thoughts, he… ''Sure, my name is Hyuuga Junpei, you could call me Hyuuga.'' And with that, in the next speck of moments, Izuki's eyes couldn't help but to open wide but was quickly return to normal and he… ''Ah. So, you are the rumoured one, eh… Fine then, I guess that can't be helped. Well… please wait for a minute, is that okay with you?''

''Sure.''

*BeepPruuuu!* ''Oh, who is it, I wonder.'' Curious as to who is calling, Kiyoshi immediately pick up the phone and the first thing he hear is… ''President, there is someone who likes to meet you, and he is currently waiting in-front of your office. Would you like to invite him in?''

_Weird… If I am not mistaken, there is no meeting with anyone in this hour… _''Who is it?'' replied Kiyoshi, getting puzzled by the situation.

After getting Kiyoshi reply, Izuki, who is about to tell him the answer had suddenly been stopped by Hyuuga's sentence and that is… ''Erm… another thing, please don't tell him who I am, okay?''

Receiving the request from Hyuuga and after some consideration, Izuki… _Well... _and then he proceed to bring the phone to his mouth and he… ''Well… I am sorry, president, but it seems like you have to meet him personally to know.''

_Weird… _Rubbing his chin now to figure who is the one that wish to meet him, he… _Hmm… well… I guess it was no harm meeting this mysterious one, eh… _''Okay, I will invite him in.''

Dropping the phone back to its original place, he proceed to press a button on a controller and…

''Well… please wait a second, the president will… Well, there you go.'' Eyeing the door that are opening in-front of them, Hyuuga then proceed to step into the office, but not before thanking Izuki.

Looking at the back of Hyuuga, who are disappearing due to the doors closing, Izuki… _So, that was him, eh… But… it's too soon to tell it was him…_

After stepping into the room, the first thing that appears in-front of him is a huge shelves, which is currently in between the two of them, preventing each of them to see each other.

_Hmm… I wonder who it is, eh… _Stepping down from the platform, Kiyoshi began to walk towards the entrance…

Ignoring the huge shelves, Hyuuga decided to pick the left side to proceed and…

In-front of him stood a gentleman, with eyes opened wide and the first thing that comes to mind is… _So, this is the president, eh? But, wait. Isn't that the guy who had bumped and helped me up…?!_

While Hyuuga is still looking at Kiyoshi all calm and collected, the latter… _No way! Is him! Oh my god! What should I do?! Wait, it seems like he doesn't remember me, so… I guess I will just act natural… _and just as he is trying to open his mouth, Hyuuga… ''So, you are the president of this company, eh…?''

Clearing his throat, Kiyoshi… ''Yes, I am the president, indeed. So, may I know who are you and what brings you here?''

After hearing the question, Hyuuga couldn't help but to stifled out a laugh… ''Well… first thing first, please don't act like you don't know me and I guess that you already have an idea why I am standing in-front of you right now.''

_Don't tell me he had found out… Well… Fine! _''Yeah, of course, I had known who you are and I might as well had a pretty idea of the reason you are here now, Hyuuga Junpei-san.''

After hearing his name being called by the president, Hyuuga suddenly had a shiver… _What's with that tone of his? And why does it feel so familiar…? Well… who cares. _''Hmm… it's good that you have decided to go straight to the point and don't you think I deserved an explanation…?''

''Explanation? Well, if you do want one, please let us all have a seat first…'' and there they go taking their seat and are now facing each other.

''First, I needed to know why you are so mad about the thing I have done since you are the one who had wanted this job…?''

''Oh, easy. Because I hate the thing that you did and I wanted to get in in a proper way.''

With that being said, Kiyoshi… ''Well… let me tell you this. After checking your resume and files personally, I find that you getting in here is just a matter of time, so…''

''I don't care if it was early or late, because of you that right now I have been labelled as a person that get in by using some kind of relationships.'' Butted in Hyuuga without giving Kiyoshi a chance to finish his sentence.

''Why? Do you hate this so much?'' Standing up from his seat now was no other than Kiyoshi himself.

''Yeah, I do. And right now all the workers in this company are giving me the attention that I didn't need.'' Without realising something is about to happen, Hyuuga continues to answer casually.

Moving closer to where Hyuuga was, he… ''So, what is your point?''

''Oh, easy. My point is I have decided to tell you that I am going to quit. So, please consider it.'' Replied Hyuuga while standing up from his seat, all-ready to leave.

_Quit…? Hell no. No way. And why is he standing up? Is he leaving? _After breaking out from his thoughts, all he sees is Hyuuga, who is now on his way to leave the office and that makes him… ''What if I say that I am not letting you to quit…?''

And that caught Hyuuga's attention, as he is now turning his body to face Kiyoshi. ''Why? If I am not mistaken, you and I doesn't have anything to do with each other, right? So, why not let me quit?''

During Hyuuga's question, Kiyoshi had already beginning to moved closer to Hyuuga and right now after Hyuuga's had drop his last word, the distance between had been decreased to the point where both of them could feel each other breaths.

Realizing the oddness of the situation he is in, Hyuuga tried to move a little backwards, but all of a sudden his back had hit upon a wall. ''Erm… excuse me. Could you please move away a little?''

''…'' was all he got for his request. Feeling all weird, he immediately face the man who had trapped him and all he got is a pair of eyes staring straight into him. ''W-what?''

And without any answer, all Hyuuga could do is to stare at the eyes back. And after for a while… ''Before I answer your questions, answer me this. Do you not recognize me?''

Broken out from the trance, Hyuuga… ''Of course, I didn't even know you… Wait! Don't tell me you know me?! Let me think… Nope, I don't know you… Who are you exactly?''

And immediately Kiyoshi… ''Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi Teppei. Does that ring any bells in you?'' After answering the question, once again Kiyoshi had decrease their distance.

_Kiyoshi Teppei… Kiyoshi… _In the process of recalling his memories, suddenly a memory flashes across his mind… *_Would you go out with me?* _And that makes him open his eyes wide while tilting his head to face Kiyoshi. _No way…_

''Hmm… it seems like you had remembered, eh. So, did you get the reason of why I won't let you quit no matter what?'' Closing on his face towards Hyuuga, who is still shocked by the revelation.

_Weird…? Why is his face closing in, huh? _Snapping out from his shock, Hyuuga immediately attempted to escape from Kiyoshi's 'cage', which he did it successfully, but not for long he felt like his hands had been pulled and he… ''Let go of me.''

''No way.'' And the next moment, all Hyuuga knows is he had already been pinned down on the couch with his chin being cupped by Kiyoshi.

Looking at Hyuuga's current state, Kiyoshi… _Ah…! He still hasn't change one bit, still as strong as ever… but, it seems like I win this time…_

Staring straight back at Kiyoshi, Hyuuga… ''No way you are this strong. Are you the same Kiyoshi as I know…?''

Receiving the question from Hyuuga, Kiyoshi managed a smirk… ''People do change you know. Especially the one with a clear goal in their minds.''

''Whatever. Just let me go now.'' Glaring at the other now was no other than Hyuuga himself while still struggling Kiyoshi's clutches.

''Oops, better don't. I would hate to hurt you any longer.'' Warned Kiyoshi with a smile on his face.

''Who cares, just let me go or I will…'' all of a sudden Hyuuga couldn't find anything to curse.

''Or what, hmm…'' Moving his mouth closer towards Hyuuga's ears, after blowing some air towards Hyuuga's ear which had earn him a shiver, Kiyoshi smile and he… ''Say it. Or what?''

''Tch.'' In the state he is in, Hyuuga had no choice but to click his mouth.

Feeling like the other had no respond, Kiyoshi who are still using his seductive tone… ''Ah. Don't be mad, okay.''

''I won't be mad if let me go this instant.'' Ordered Hyuuga who is still trying to loose himself, but… ''But, if I let you go, you will run away, right?''

Cupped up his chin once more, Kiyoshi… _Ah…! Such a great sight. Never would I have dreamt that I will see him, especially him being so weak in my hands… _And as if something had struck him… _Now that I have him in my hands, so what now. Now that I have taken a good look at him… _And down his eyes go, scanning Hyuuga's face all over.

''W-what are you looking at?'' _Shit. He is such a weirdo… and how on earth was he this strong, huh? Was he that strong befor… Huh?! ! _Suddenly all he could do is to open his eyes wide while feeling something sticking into his mouth.

_What the hell was he doing?! I have to… _And it seems like his thoughts had been cut short due to the fact that Kiyoshi had deepen their kiss.

After a short while, Kiyoshi had break their kiss while leaving Hyuuga panting for air. But, as soon as his senses are beginning to come back, Kiyoshi had once again sealed their mouths together and all we could hear is Hyuuga's muffled voices.

Trying to struggle out from the kiss, Hyuuga had no choice but to lean his back, but was useless, because all he feels is the leather of the couch rubbing his back.

Feeling like the other are trying to break the kiss, Kiyoshi… _Trying to run away in this kind of situation. No way. ! Oops it seems like I needed air, breaking away for a while won't hurt, doesn't it. _And there he broke the kiss by feeling confident that Hyuuga won't have time to regain his senses, but it seems like he had miscalculated.

As soon as Kiyoshi had break the kiss, Hyuuga had quickly breath in a large amount of air in one go and as quickly as possible, he had used his legs to kick Kiyoshi away and are now making a run for it.

Surprise by the sudden turns of events, Kiyoshi couldn't help but to have a shock.

Using the chance when Kiyoshi is still in his stunned state, Hyuuga immediately run for the entrance and using the speed of lighting, he quickly use his fingers to press the button and after a 'CLACK!' could be heard, he quickly open the door and make a dash for it without noticing Izuki shocked expression.

Returning to the reality, Kiyoshi immediately sprang up from the couch and as quick as Hyuuga are, he quickly run towards the entrance and after he is out of his room, the first thing that had welcomed him is in fact Izuki, who is currently making a ridiculed face. ''What exactly had happened, huh?''

''Ah, it's nothing, really. I am so sorry, but I have something I must do right now, so talk to you later, okay?'' And with that being said, just as Kiyoshi is beginning to run away, he felt that his hand had been pulled and all he hear is… ''Wait.''

With that, it had caught Kiyoshi's attention, who are turning his body to face Izuki… ''What? Is there anything wrong?''

After a moment of silence, Izuki while raising his head… ''It was him, wasn't it? Hyuuga Junpei. The one that makes you go crazy all over, isn't it? The one that had your heart broken. It was him, right?''

*Pant! Pant!* After catching some air, Hyuuga slowly raise his body and after checking his surroundings, he… _It seems like I have outrun him, eh… So, thirsty… _Slipping his hand into his pocket, he… _Eh?! Where is it?! _Thinking back… _Don't tell me it had dropped in that pervert office?!_

_**~End of Chapter **__**Twenty-Seven~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Thank you for liking my Kiyoshi and there you go, another chapter._

* * *

**Author's Note :** _Whew… finally done, sorry for taking such a long time to finish this chapter. GOMENASAI… _

_These days I am feeling really sad… Just because you know, guys , that the Manga had ended and it had made me miss it so much… T^T_

_So, back to the case of the story. First, I had no idea that this chapter would ended up this way, I just let the story itself to lead me and it turns out like that… Woots! 0.o_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all plucking next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	29. A Healing Promise (6)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Himuro and Murasakibara will return once again._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Twenty-Eighth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, following your feelings will lead to a sink or swim situation…**_

Still gazing upon Himuro is no other than Murasakibara himself, who is still waiting in his pool of jealousy for Himuro to answer his question.

''I-it's was from…'' Although the voice that came from Himuro is weak and soft, but it had successfully delivered to Murasakibara, who are now raising his eyebrows, real slow.

But as soon as Murasakibara thought that he could get an answer, Himuro immediately pauses and it seems like he is trying to decide upon something.

''What's wrong…'' and that earned him Himuro's attention, who had his head turn to face Murasakibara. ''Nothing, I was just thinking…'' and then once again he had shut his mouth and this time without thinking anymore matters, Murasakibara immediately caught Himuro's hand and that makes their eyes meet each other.

*Ba-thump!* After gazing back at Murasakibara's violet orbs, Himuro's heart couldn't help but to do a somersault… _Maybe, if it was him… I can… _

''If you do not want to tell me, then you don't have to.'' But as soon as he had dropped his sentence, HImuro… ''No! I am telling you…''

With that being said, Murasakibara's eyes couldn't help but to increase its size. ''This bear. It was actually from someone important to me, but that was all in the past…''

_Huh?! What's this? Why does my heart felt so painful…? _After hearing the word 'important', Murasakibara's whole being had once again being thrown in the pool of jealousy.

_Why is he looking at that bear with those kind of expression again… _After being dumped into the pool of jealousy, his mind had suddenly went nuts by wanting to know more. _The way he look at the bear, why does it irk me so much… Who? Who is it? Who gave him that bear?_

Suddenly feeling weird by the sudden silence, Himuro had no choice but to tear his attention away from the bear and once again their eyes met.

_What's wrong with him, huh? _As he was thinking, his hands had already instinctively reached for Murasakibara's cheek.

After feeling like his face had been touched, Murasakibara's mind had suddenly been shut down and right now all his focus had been given to the man in-front of him.

Feeling like the other had responded, his hand begin sliding down, but was caught by another bigger hand, which had once again return his hand to the cheek.

''W-what's wrong, huh?'' but all he got was more of Murasakibara's gazes and… ''Who it is? Who gave you that bear?''

Upon hearing that question, Himuro couldn't help his body but to tense up. _W-what am I supposed to say? Do I really need to tell him or… _As he was hesitating of whether to tell the truth, for some reason his cheeks had turn red and he didn't realize it himself.

Looking at the cheeks that are flushing red now, Murasakibara… _Tch! Who? Just who is that bastard that will let him be this way, huh? Fine! I… I regret asking. _Gazing more into Himuro's facial, Murasakibara… _P-pretty… such colours… I-I want him now…! _Was what his mind could contain.

With that in mind, he…

_I guess it was alright to tell him… _And by making up his decision, he had finally open his mouth… ''I-it was-'' but, the next moment all he knew is his word had been swallowed down.

''Mmph!'' Eyes open wide, as if he couldn't believe what had just happened.

As soon as their mouth had connected, all Murasakibara could think of is… _Wa… What's this feeling? I-it feels like… heart… exploding…_

As he had slowly starting to process what situation he is in, he began to struggle but it seems like his strength is not enough to push the giant away no matter what.

At the moment when he had felt that Himuro is starting to push him away, his mind went… _No! I am not letting you go! _And therefore he had tighten his embrace.

As the kiss goes on, Himuro began feeling something had slipped into his mouth and without any preparation, he had no choice but to accept the muscle.

And therefore, the tongues began fighting for dominance by twisting and twirling in both of their mouths with saliva started dripping from Himuro's mouth.

''Mhmm!'' Protested Himuro as he began slapping Murasakibara's back and that separates their mouth. After breaking away, Himuro started breath in some oxygen but without him knowing, Murasakibara is currently staring at his reddened face.

After licking his lip, Murasakibara had once again, without warning, collides his mouth with Himuro's and that earned him a yelp.

_! What?! No… _But as soon as his mind begin protest, Murasakibara had once again slip his tongue into Himuro's and that swept all of Himuro's sanity away, who is currently savouring the moment.

_What should I do now…? I want him so bad… More… more… _After the make out session had gone long enough, Murasakibara began slipping his hand into Himuro's shirt and that earned him a gasp.

Feeling like something is touching his back, Himuro had immediately arch his back and in the back of his mind… _Feels so good… Please… keep going… _As soon as he had decided to go with the flow, suddenly something flashed across his mind and that made him snap his eyes open and with all the strength that he could muster, he immediately pushes Murasakibara away.

*Gasp! Gasp!* Looking at Murasakibara, who is currently opening his eyes with shocked expression on, Himuro… ''I-I am sorry, but please leave me alone and thank you for the bear.'' After finishing his sentence, all he could do is to drop his head, while his whole body is still shivering.

Upon receiving the words from Himuro, some light from Murasakibara's eyes could be seen disappearing.

But, at the next moment, his eyes immediately goes back to normal and by soften his gazes, he slowly crawl towards where Himuro is and by grabbing Himuro's hand, he planted a soft peck on Himuro's head and he… ''Alright. If you said so. But, please take care.''

With that being said, he immediately let go of Himuro's hand and after helping Himuro return to his bed, he had just silently exited the room.

Looking at the closing door, Himuro couldn't help but to mutter out something… ''Thank you.'' And a bitter smile could be seen while he closes his eyes.

After getting out of the room, the first thing Murasakibara did was to lean onto a wall and… _What did I just do…? _Touching his not-so-virgin mouth, he had once again ask himself… _What on earth did I just do…? _After blinking his eyes for a while, he pushes himself off the wall and the next thing we knew is a purple giant is leaving the infirmary in a robotic way.

Once he is back in his mansion, as if he had shut all the voice around him, and the next thing we know is he is in his room, pondering over some life matter.

''What's wrong with young master today, huh?'' wondered a maid as she began nudging a butler.

''No idea.'' Replied the butler, who is raising his shoulder.

As the question goes on, on the other hand Okamura, who had been hearing stuffs from the maids and butler had decided to pay his employer a visit.

*Knock! Knock!* ''…'' *Knock! Knock!* ''…'' Sighing…

_Well… I hope you will forgive me… _and without any idle thought, Okamura had immediately push the door and there he enter the room of Murasakibara.

And after walking further away into the room, he had finally spot Murasakibara, who is still staring into a goddamn space.

Walking towards Murasakibara who doesn't seem to realize his presence, after some consideration, Okamura lifts his hands to begin nudging his employer back to reality. ''Oi…! Chairman. You there…?''

_Who is calling me…? _As he slowly turn his head to face Okamura, and after seeing the relief on the other face, he immediately snap back to reality and he… ''Oh…hi. Okamura-san.''

''Phew…'' after letting out his breath, he continues… ''Seriously, what's is up with you these days, huh? Chairman.''

''Wha-what's wrong with me?'' was what he could answer and that almost make the other faint. ''Chairman… this is what I am asking you?!''

''Why did you ask me that?'' question Murasakibara with a real lazy tone.

''Why? You are asking me why?'' Feeling like face-palming right now, he… ''Chairman… are you aware that there are some talks about you right now?''

Raising his head to think and without any hesitation he… ''Nope!''

_Okay… now that's some real problem that the chairman had… _''Well… fine. But, is there something that makes you feel real different these days?''

''Hmm… feeling different, eh…'' and once again, he raises his head and instantaneously, the thought of Himuro came into his mind and therefore his heart began to run really fast.

Looking at the changes of his chairman, he couldn't help himself to wonder… _Okay… something must have happened… just look at him… _

In the middle of his thoughts, a voice suddenly came… ''Now that I think about it, I do have a problem…''

''Yes? And that is…?'' _Good! It seems like the chairman is telling me… maybe I can perhaps solve it… _was what he think at first…

Cupping his chin to think of a best way to describe his feeling, he… ''Okay… is like this. Do you ever feel like your chest is about to burst when facing someone? Like when you see that person crying, laughing, or whatever things…?''

And now it was Okamura's turn to be silent. Truth to be told, he too, is experiencing something like that in the current time. Although unintentional, his mind had beginning forming a certain someone… _Tch! Why do I thought of him, huh? _Raising his eyesbrows, he begin to feel his heart, as if something had put an accelerator on it.

Gazing at Okumura, who had suddenly became silent, he begin… ''Hello, u there…?''Waving his hand in-front of Okumura, who had suddenly been returned to reality.

''What's wrong? Are you okay?''

''Yup. Yeah. I am definitely okay.'' Replied Okamura with and 'okay' sign.

Feeling relief by the answer, he… ''Then what about the answer to my problems, huh? What's that supposed to mean?''

Looking at his chairman, he… ''Let me think for a while…'' _Hmm… if this was the case… isn't that the same case as mine?! Hmm… if I think of it… the way I am now it was because of… curiosity…? Nope. Interested…? Maybe, but not quite. Hmm… What do they call that… Like? _Eyes open wide as if he couldn't believe his conclusion, Okamura immediately stood up.

Shocked by the suddenness of his employee, Murasakibara's concern had immediately increase.

After gulping down his saliva, he quickly turn to face the chairman and… ''Erm… as for your question. I may have an answer, but…''

Getting interested, he… ''but…?''

After taking a deep breath, Okamura… ''But… do you perhaps like that certain someone?''

_Like…? Do I really like him? _And without any resistance, the image of Himuro had once again popped into his mind and a warm smile could be seen forming on his lips.

Catching the smile that the chairman is making right now, he… ''Erm… chairman.'' Which Murasakibara had responded and he continues… ''Forgive me, but the way you are smiling right now… Just who it is, huh?''

''He is…'' and the image of Himuro is starting to pour into his mind, ''…someone who dares to reject me. When smiling, he really is beautiful and he tasted sweeter than any sweets that I have ever tasted. And he is someone who would do his best at everything…''

As Murasakibara is describing every single bit that he knows about Himuro, his smile had gotten even warmer and the one who look at him right now could only wonder, who changed him. _Just who…? _And without thinking Okamura… ''Just who is it?''

Suddenly pausing his description, he turn his head to face Okamura and he… ''Muro-chin.''

''Huh? Who is Muro-chin?''

''Don't call him that way. I am the only one permitted to call him that way. And by the way, Muro-chin is Himuro-chin.'' Stated Murasakibara while changing his tone from bad to good.

''Ah, okay, okay. I won't call him that.'' Feeling like his life had been safe, Okamura began to think… _Hmm… okay. So... the one who change the president is Himuro-san… But, wait. Isn't he a guy… and… _Tilting his head more to remember the content of the description. _Hmm… Hmm… Wait. Did the chairman just said he tasted sweeter than sweets?!_

As if in instinct, he… ''Chairman, erm… about the words that you said… You had just mentioned about Himuro-san tasted better than sweets, may I know what it means?''

With that, his memories when he is with Himuro in the hospital's room had entered his mind… *Ba-Thump!* _It came again! _Rubbing his chest, he then replied… ''Oh. I kissed him.''

Awestruck by the answer, Okamura is currently rendered speechless with his mind going… _He kissed him…!? Like for real! Holy… So, that means chairman really do like him a lot, eh…_

_If that's the case… let me think… I am interested in __**him… **__and chairman likes Himuro-san, both of them are friends… _

Gasping by a certain revelation, he immediately stood up and as quickly as could, he excused himself and there he goes running out from Murasakibara's room.

And therefore, all that's left is Murasakibara, who is still pondering over his memories with 'his' Muro-chin.

*4 DAYS LATER…*

''Okay, all you have to do is to be careful and that's it.'' Confirmed the doctor after examined Himuro's head.

Standing up from the chair, after taking a bow with a smile, he then left the room.

''Hey, Himuro. How was it?'' questioned Liu first-hand after seeing Himuro.

Making an 'okay' sign, he… ''Everything is good and it seems like I will be able to leave this place now.''

Slumping his shoulder down due to relief, he… ''Then why are we standing here for? Let's go then.''

And he began dragging Himuro to pack up the things in his room. 20 to 30 minutes later, after checking out from the infirmary, they are now on their way to the parking lot.

''Ah… it been almost a week that I've never gone back to my home… I did better do some clean up job.''

''Well… rest assured, I've been keeping your house in its best condition, so…'' and his attention had been moved to the other place.

By following Liu's sight, Himuro then turns his head and all his whole begin began to tense up. _What do I do…? _

''Hey, there they are. Let's go, chairman.'' Getting down from the car, the first thing that Okamura do was to point at where Himuro and Liu was.

Turning his head towards the direction, his eyes had quickly caught Himuro was and are now moving towards the latter with Okamura following him behind with his eyes set on Liu.

Feeling like running away, but it seem that his friend's action is faster. After grabbing Himuro's hand, Liu… ''Quick, don't let them reach us, please.'' Seeing the face that his friend are making, Himuro had no choice but to quicken his pace.

As quick as they could, they quickly run to where Liu had placed his car and on the other side… ''Okamura… why are they running all of a sudden…?''

''Now that you mentioned… Maybe something went wrong… Let's follow them.'' Offered Okamura while his eyes still following Liu.

''Quick! We are almost there.'' Feeling like there are someone following them, Liu had once again tried his best to increase his speed and finally they had reach their destination.

After entering the car, Liu had once again urge Himuro, who are inserting his stuff in the booth and by closing the booth, he had once again turn his head back to take a look at the purple giant, who are now closing in.

''Hurry!'' With that, he had just entered and after locking the doors, they had finally speed the car to Himuro's resident while leaving the other two behind.

''Weird… what's going on…?'' mumbled Okamura as he watches the car going further.

But, of course no answers had been given as Murasakibara is still standing there in a daze, while thinking something in his head.

After confirming that they had left them behind, Liu finally let out a big sigh… ''Phew…''

''What's wrong with you, huh?'' questioned a very puzzled Himuro.

''Please, don't make me tell you.'' Replied Liu.

Getting really curious as to why his friend had acted this way, Himuro… ''Yeah, I am so going to make you tell me, what's going on? And why did you run away from them?'' _Do I really have the rights to ask him, even though I am also thinking of running away just now…_

''Fine! But first of all, could you please cut off any connection with the two?''

_Eh?! _At that moment Himuro eyes had no option but to open wide. ''Why? Does it have to do with me?''

''Yeah, definitely and it concerns me too.''

''What's that, then?'' _Weird… What's going on? _

Letting his mouth that he had been clenching, Liu… ''Do you know that that Chin-face just confessed to me 2 days ago?''

Due to the part of his mind had been disconnected, Himuro… ''Wait? Wait a sec. Who is Chin-face? And isn't that the confession is about you?''

''Oh, my bad. Chin-face is Okamura-san, the secretary of your Murasakibara-san. And by the way, I am freaking out when he confessed to me and who knows what he will use to get close to me!''

After registering everything, Himuro… ''So, you mean that he will use me as his 'bridge'?''

''Yeah, basically. And before confessing, he had told me something about you.'' Admitted Liu.

_Something about me? _''And that is…?''

''Well… just don't freak out, okay…? Well… he told me that the chairman, Murasakibara-san likes you. In a romantic way or some sort…''

Awestrucked by the fact, his jaw couldn't help but to drop… _No way in hell…! But… _As his mind had flashed across that moment he shared with Murasakibara, all he could do is to be rendered silent. _He… he likes me…?!_

''Well… another thing is, I know you had this kind of relationship before, but I as your friend, would like you to think this over…'' reminded Liu.

Listening to what his friend had said, Himuro… _I know. I know. But… _''Fine… I will try to avoid them, then…''

''Really…?''

''I don't know, but I will try my best, then…'' Answers Himuro with a tone filled with unsure and regret.

20 minutes later, after saying farewells, Himuro had immediately gone into his home. After closing the door, Himuro had quickly lean against the door and while his body is sliding down, all he could think is… _What should I do now…?_

_**~End of Chapter **__**Twenty-Eight~**_

* * *

**Author's Note :** _Well… another chapter had been done… Please do enjoy._

_Truth to be told, I think I am in needing a lesson to write Kissing Scene, duh…! (Damn, it was awkward…) XD_

_So, things are just getting revved up in this chapter and in the next chap, a BIG REVEAL will occur…! Muahahahaha!_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all plundering next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	30. A Healing Promise (7)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Murasakibara and Himuro will still be in the lead._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Twenty-Ninth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, the world seems so big, yet so small…**_

Ever since the promise made by both Himuro and Liu, two months had passed with Himuro and Liu trying their best to avoid their respective target.

_I wonder what he is doing right now… _wondered Himuro, who is taking a break at a gazebo after his classes.

While still staring at the horizon, suddenly all his senses had gone weird and by rubbing his chest, he… ''W-why do I feel that something is going to happen, huh?''

And of course, nobody is going to answer his question as a voice had just appear behind him… ''Hey… Himuro.''

Startled by the voice all he could do is to turn his head towards the direction and there he spots Liu. ''Yes…?''

Getting the respond, Liu… ''Ah… is just that there are something that needs you to settle in the staff room, would you like to come with me?''

''Ah… sure.'' Standing up from the bench, he immediately follows Liu and in the middle of it, his senses had once again gone weird… _Weird… what's going on with me? Hmm… could it be that I had catch some cold…?_

Upon reaching the staff room, he… ''So? What is it that you want me to settle?''

''But first, let go meet up with Fukui-san. '' Which they did and after greeting each other, Fukui… ''Erm… actually is like this. I know that you are now part of the incoming Annual Patisserie Festival, so would you please prepare a data of the student who had gone through the preliminaries and present it to the principal?''

Upon hearing the request, he… ''Well… if that's your request, then how would I be able to reject, eh…? Fine then, I will prepare and send the data to the principal.''

''Thank you for your-'' and the words that he had wanted to tell Himuro had been cut short by an incoming call, checking his phone, he suddenly sprang up from his seat and after excusing himself, Fukui had then leave the staff room.

''Well then… let's settle this right now…'' and then he proceed to surf for information in his laptop and 30 minutes later, he is right now shutting down the laptop after sending the information to the principal.

After putting away his laptop, the images of Murasakibara had once again popped up in his mind and that makes him wonder… _Why do his face keeps on entering my mind once I had nothing to do… Although the images are now quite blurry… I guess time will heal, huh?_

_And it seems that he had not come to the academy for quite some time now, I guess I could call this a dream as time goes by, eh… _As he was thinking, suddenly a voice had call out to him and that makes him snap out of his thoughts.

''Himuro-sensei, the principal had requested for you.'' Said one of the lecturers who had just entered the staff room.

While standing up from his seat, he… ''Eh? Really? For what?''

''No idea, the principal just said to tell you to go and meet him.'' Replied the lecturer who is right now taking his seat.

''Well… if you said so, then be right back…'' Said Himuro with a smile. With that he had grab his things and are now on his way to the principal's room.

After walking for a while, he suddenly felt something odd going on with his nerves, which had made him had a thought of turning his way back and that made him think… _Seriously, why am I this way today…? Why do I felt this odd today, eh?_

Standing there at the same spot, he began to decide of whether to continue or not and it seems like he had decide to ignore his sixth sense and are now walking towards his destination.

And finally he had reach the principal office, and without a single idle thoughts his hands are now trying to reach the handlebar but a stronger tug in his heart had made him unable to pull the handlebar.

_Maybe something is really wrong with my health… _Just when he is lowering his head to look at his heart, the door had been opened from the inside and out came two man, who are now walking away.

Curious as to who are the two strangers, Himuro had raise his head to look at the back of the two and a certain man in the pair had grabbed Himuro's attention… _Why does he look like him? There is no way it was him…_

After taking into more consideration, he had finally decided that he had perhaps thought of the wrong person. With that, he had just entered the principal's office, but this time without any problems.

Upon looking at the arrival of Himuro, Sir Michael… ''Oh… so you are finally here, eh.''

''Good evening, Sir Michael. I have been told that you had wanted to see me, so what's the problem?'' Moving his eyes, he then spotted something in the principal's hands.

''Oh, is like this… Come here. '' ordered the principal, who are now leading Himuro to his desk and after taking out a paper, he had quickly gave it to Himuro, who are now looking at it.

''Is this why you have wanted the data of the students?'' after looking at the paper, Himuro begin to question.

''Yeah, and thank you for that, that I will be able to make up this table. So, could you please make it a notification and paste it on the notice board?''

''Hmm… well, this was certainly an interesting idea, to make this Festival a tournament style… Hmm… well, just leave it to me then.''

''Oh-hoh. If that's the case, I hereby thank you.''

Just as he was about to leave, suddenly his mind flash across the two man and as his curiousity kicks in, he… ''Erm… Sir Michael, who are the two guys that had just came to meet you?''

''Oh! So, you had saw them, eh. Well… their name is Koganei Shinji and Kagami Taiga…''

Replied the principal, who are still explaining something, but all of those could not be heard by Himuro as he… _Kagami Taiga. Taiga! Then that means that it was him! _

Without wasting anytime, Himuro had immediately run out from the office and are now chasing the one in his mind, the one whose name are Kagami Taiga.

In the middle of his hot pursuit, he… _So that was why that I had felt all the strange things throughout the day…! _

Corner after corner, all Himuro wishes is he could have spot the shadow of the person that are in his mind in one of those turns.

_Quick! Legs! Please be quick! I-I need to catch him… _And after the last turns he had finally spot two man exiting the entrance and he… _Be quick! Be quick! _As he was mentally chanting for himself, he had finally reach the entrance of the academy and after getting out from the gates, all hoping to meet or to see someone, but all he could see is nothing, nobody, no one as if the two men, mainly Kagami Taiga had never entered his life of the day.

Feeling all of his energy had suddenly swept away, he… _No way! He had come back?! When was it…? _With that, all he could do is to lay against a wall and all he knows is he is now sitting on the ground looking into the horizon, feeling helpless.

_Eh…?! Wasn't that Muro-chin? What is he doing sitting there like that? _And it seems like without Himuro's realization, Murasakibara had slowly walk towards where Himuro are.

As he is getting closer to him, he began to notice something from Himuro… _Why is he sweating? Why is he gasping for air? And why is he crying…?_

''Muro-chin… '' and that makes Himuro look up, whose face is still soaked with tears. _Eh? Why is he here…? No, I have to run away…!_

As if something had struck his heart real hard, Murasakibara had immediately grabbed Himuro's face and by looking at him with pained expression, he… ''Why are you crying?'' Proceed to lick away his tears… ''Why are you sweating?'' Using his hands to wipe away the sweat on Himuro's neck.

Startled by the action of Murasakibara… He couldn't help but to tensed up… _No… I have to run away… _and which he did try, but was held down by the purple giant, who are now looking at him with pure concern… ''Why are you trying to run away…?''

Rendered silent, all he could do is to keep his mouth shut.

Looking at the current Himuro, whose tears is still flowing, as if something had snap in Murasakibara, he had immediately carry Himuro, and are now on his way towards his car.

Shocked by the sudden situation, Himuro began to protest and are ordering Murasakibara to set him down, but it was all useless.

After setting him in the car and after putting on the safety belt, Murasakibara had immediately set the engine on and are now speeding his way towards somewhere.

''Where are you trying to take me?'' Questioned Himuro with his voice still shaky.

And of course no answer had been given to him.

A couple of minutes later…

''Welcome back- Young master! Who is this?!'' questioned a few butlers and maids after they had all spotted Himuro, who are now begin dragged by Murasakibara into his mansion.

Without bothering to answer any of those question, he immediately bring Himuro to his room and after closing his door. The next thing he do is to bring Himuro further into his room and after slamming him against a wall, Murasakibara who without any idle thoughts, had immediately sealed Himuro's mouth who are trying to say something.

And this time due to the pre-opened mouth of Himuro's, Murasakibara had quickly slid his tongue into Himuro's mouth.

''Mmph.'' With this sudden kiss, Himuro couldn't do anything but to muffle out something that couldn't be heard by anyone.

After the heated kiss had gone long enough, saliva starts to drip from both of their mouths. Separating their mouths for a while, Murasakibara proceed to lick the saliva off Himuro's chin and are now sucking on it.

Gasping by sensation, Himuro… ''S-stop it! Don't do it.''

Hearing the words that came out from Himuro, Murasakibara who are now leaving Himuro's chin alone… ''Then tell me why are you crying? Why are you trying to run away from me…?''

As he is questioning, his hands had cunningly slid into Himuro's shirt and are now touching his back. While he is touching, he then uses his free hands to grab Himuro's chin to make the latter face him… ''Even though I am not sure of what I am feeling right now, but one thing is clear and that is you are making me crazy.''

*Ba-thump!* _What did he just said…? Me? Making him crazy…? _But as soon as Himuro had start to think, Murasakibara had once again took all of his senses.

_This is getting bad… More… I don't know why, but I wanted more… _And so as his mind had think, his hand which are in Himuro's shirt had suddenly moved to the front and are brushing against Himuro's sensitive spot.

Feeling the touch, Himuro began to moan… ''Umm… Ah… Stop! Hah- Ah…!''

Hearing the voice that Himuro had just made, Murasakibara… _This is seriously bad… _Even though he knew it, but there is no way of stopping now, as his mouth had left Himuro's mouth and are now sucking Himuro's earlobe and that earned him more of the gasping.

And after tasting his earlobe, he proceed to slid down his head to get Himuro's neck. _This is getting uncomfortable… _Opening his eyes to search for a comfortable place, and he immediately pull Himuro who is still in a daze and are now putting him on his bed.

Looking at Himuro at this angle, who had his face all reddened and are now gasping, he… _In-incredible… _And then he proceed to attack HImuro's neck again. ''Ah!''

_Please… stop it…! Please… don't ever continue… plea- _What had stop Himuro's thought was the look that Murasakibara had gave him. It seems like Murasakibara had just raise his head to look at Himuro's face and after their eyes met, Murasakibara had suddenly uses his hand to touch Himuro's face and with a gentle smile… ''Will you let me?''

_Don't look at me this way… please… _was what he did thought, but his body seems to work on its own as his head had accidentally manage a light nod.

Looking at the nod that had been given, Murasakibara immediately gave Himuro a light peck on his lips and slowly it had turn into a heated kiss. While in the middle of it, Murasakibara hand had slowly work to open Himuro's shirt.

Feeling a bit breezy all of a sudden, Himuro's body manage a shiver and are now quivering under Murasakibara. Breaking the kiss, Murasakibara then look at the now exposed upper-part body of his Muro-chin.

As if something had struck him, he then slowly uses his hand to touch every single skin of Himuro and with every single touch of his, Himuro would react.

Looking at reddened face one more time, Murasakibara… ''Muro-chin… you are cold, right?''

And another shiver had been made due to a sudden wind which had confirmed Murasakibara's statement.

''But… rest assured, I will made it as hot as possible, is that okay?'' And another nod had been given to him.

After getting the permission, Murasakibara, after lowering his head are now slowly sucking on Himuro's neck and after a while, his tongue had slowly slidding downwards and finally he had reach Himuro's nipples.

Feeling the sensation of someone brushing against his sensitive spot, all Himuro could do is to try to not moan, but too bad he couldn't keep his voice anymore due to the fact that his purple giant are now attacking both of his nipples.

Clenching his lips, with his hand had nowhere to grab, all he could do is to grab onto the bed sheets.

While still sucking Himuro's nipples, his hand had gone down and are now trying to undo Himuro's jeans.

After a while, Himuro's jeans had too, been strip off him and now all that's left is his undergarments.

Slowly sliding down towards Himuro's stomach, his hand had slowly slid into Himuro's undergarment, which had made Himuro snap out of his trance. Eyes open wide, he begin registering the situation that he is in… _What am I doing? _

''Muro-chin… you are really warm down here…'' was the first thing that he heard after snapping out and later on all he feels is something had already been touching his privates which had shocked him even more. _No way…! I must…_

''Take that out now!'' shouted Himuro as he is right now struggling out from Murasakibara's clutches.

Hearing the word that Himuro had just shouted, Murasakibara immediately pull out his hand and are now looking at Himuro in confusion.

After successfully running away from the purple giant, he quickly look for his clothes and after grabbing all of his clothes, he suddenly felt something between his legs.

As quick as possible, he quickly search for what seems to be a washroom and immediately he entered it while leaving Murasakibara, hanging on.

Looking at the sudden change of his Muro-chin, all he could do is to remember the moment he had shared with Himuro.

After getting into the washroom, he… _What on earth am I doing? _Looking downward, he… _I did better settle this first…! _

After what seems like forever, Himuro had finally exited the washroom, this time with full-on alert. But, after he had come out from the washroom, the shadow of the purple giant couldn't be seen.

Still on cautious, he began to search for the exit and then in came a voice… ''Are you perhaps looking for an exit, Muro-chin?''

And a shiver had been made due to him caught off guard and by following the voice, his eyes had met Murasakibara, who is standing beside a door.

Looking at Himuro who had not given him an answer, Murasakibara… ''If you are looking for it, then here is it.'' Pointing at the doors at where he is standing.

_So, are you telling me to walk into your obvious trap…? _But different from what he had presume, Murasakibara started to walk towards him which had made him walk backwards and at last he had fall back onto a couch.

Upon reaching to where Himuro is, Murasakibara then proceed to decrease their distance to the point of where Murasakibara's mouth are at Himuro's ear.

Shutting his eyes due to fear, Himuro had no choice but to clench onto the sofa but nothing came and as he slowly open his eyes, all he see or hear is…

''Don't worry, Muro-chin. I won't hurt you or do anything you hate for now. But, after what I have done, I began to realize that it doesn't matter to me now as to who had let you cry or had gave you that bear. All I know is that is all in the past and right now listen here. You, who had made me this way, don't ever think of running away, because I won't let you.''

After taking a long pause, Murasakibara then continues… ''And lastly do you remember what I had told you. Oops, my bad, maybe you had lost your consciousness back then, but let me repeat it once more. From now onwards, I will protect you, no matter what happens, you hear me.''

After finishing his words, Murasakibara had then proceed to leave Himuro alone, before leaving he… ''You may go right now, because I wouldn't know what I will do to you if you are still here and I don't want to hurt you.''

After getting the words from Murasakibara, Himuro immediately leave Murasakibara's room with his scent still lingers in the room.

After getting out from the mansion with the help of Okamura, who he had bumped on his way, he is now back to the academy.

After getting into the staff room, Liu… ''Hey! Himuro. Where have you been? You know what. I was worried sick.''

''Ah! It was nothing. Really.'' Replied Himuro half-heartedly with his mind still stuck at what Murasakibara had just said to him.

''Oh, really?'' Looking at Himuro for some time, Liu… ''Well… it seems that you had tell the truth. Then, let's go.''

After reaching his home, he had straight away slumped on his bed with his mind full of things like Murasakibara's words and… _Kagami Taiga…_

_**~End of Chapter **__**Twenty-Nine~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Oh…! Thanks for the compliment and yeah! Pervy Kiyoshi is Pervy… XD_

* * *

**Author's Note :** _I now I presents you a Speed of light chapter! Woohoo! XD_

_After this very particular chapter, I am gonna seriously consider of whether to change my story to Rated-M for the future plot. (Help me!)_

_So, as I have already told you all about the BIG REVEAL, so yeah it was pretty much this way. (But this time in Himuro's POV)_

_And coincidently, this scene happen in Tri-an-Guilty-Love (part 7) which is the same of the part 7 of this story. Woots! 0.o_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all plopping next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	31. A Healing Promise (8)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, the spotlight will still be on Murasakibara and Himuro._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 30__th__ Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, when one start to invade your mind without permission, is too late…**_

''_Wait. Just stop right there, T-Taiga!'' As he was shouting, Himuro is currently running towards the man he had just called as 'Taiga'._

_Stopping himself just as what Himuro had told him, after turning around to look at him, without uttering any words, all Taiga did is to raise up the corner of his mouth._

_Reaching the spot where Taiga is standing, all Himuro could do is to look at Taiga's smile. While he smiles back, a push from his back that is so sudden had come and that made him fall into Taiga's embrace._

_Although surprised at first, but as time goes by, Himuro begin to surround Taiga with his arms. After savouring the moment, Taiga suddenly pushes Himuro away for a bit and by leaving a confused Himuro, suddenly Himuro's mind went blank as Taiga's lips is touching his. _

''_Wha-'' At first he decided to protest, but later on he gave up to let Taiga invade his mouth. Shutting off his eyes, he decide to enjoy the very moment, but… _

''_Muro-chin… you are so cute when you are like this…'' Snapping his eyes open immediately after hearing a familiar voice that he sure that was not Taiga's, in-front of him was a pair of violet eyes, staring at him while their mouths is still connecting. _

_Shocked he quickly try his best to push him away, but it was no use as the grip was so strong. So, instead of separating their bodies, he break away the kiss._

_After breaking away from the kiss, all Murasakibara do was just to stare at him and Himuro… 'What's going on?! Where is Taiga? When did he hug me? Where did he came from?'_

_All the questions starts to pop up, but his train of thought had been cut by a sudden sensation that came from someone touching his chin. _

_Snapping out, all he could do is to stare at Murasakibara's face in a daze and without any warning, another kiss had been given and this time without letting him run away, Murasakibara had proceed to push him down. _

_Feeling something soft on his back, and after looking at the person who is towering him, Himuro then came into a realization and as soon as possible, he is now attempting to run away, but are forced down by the purple giant. _

_Seeing his helplessness, Murasakibara, who had casted away all of his sanity, had straight away did his job by stripping off every little fabric that Himuro had. _

''_No. No. P-please s-top it. Ah!'' trying to push away the purple giant by grabbing his head who is right now licking his nipples, but instead he accidentally push Murasakibara's head more to his body. _

_Feeling the actions made by Himuro, Murasakibara, while looking at Himuro with adoration… ''Muro-chin… are you inviting me?''_

'_What?!' ''No! I am not! Stop what you are doing!'' _

_But too late for it. ''Muro-chin… if you wanted it, just say it. I will make you feel real good…'' After giving him a smile, he then continues to love Himuro's body by licking and smooching every part that had left Himuro moaning all over. _

'_No. S-stop. Ah! W-what to do? It feels so good.' As soon as he decides to let everything go with the flow, he… 'What are you thinking?! No. I must get out.'_

_And with that he had once again begin to struggle with Murasakibara continuing to sample every taste from Himuro. As time goes by… _

''Ah!'' In the middle of the night, in a peace neighbourhood, a certain man had just jumped out from his bed while yelping.

Wiping away his sweat, he… _What was that?! Why was I even dreaming that kind of dream? _

Turning around to look for something, he… _3:30a.m… _Still trying to take in a lot of breath, he then decide to leave his bed and are now walking towards the balcony.

Looking at the night sky, he… _Taiga… is it true that you have come back, if that's true, then where are you? And… how should I deal with that guy… Why does he always invade my mind without my permission? How should I get rid of that?_

And as Himuro is thinking over his problems, on the other hand…

Turning around his body from left to right and right to left on his bed, a certain purple giant… _Can't sleep… _And he decides to sit up from his bed and after turning on a lamp beside his bed, he… _Since I've already told him that, but what should I do…?_

As he is thinking about Himuro, little by little he slid down towards his bed and after putting his face on the bedsheets, he sniffs. After sniffing the bedsheet where Himuro's scent lingers, he… _Muro-chin… _And suddenly he raises his head, he… _How about that…?_

*NEXT DAY…*

In a certain classroom…

''Hey, did you hear that the chairman is going to move his office here?'' asked a Student A.

''Really?! Where did you get that news?''

''One of my friend's sister is working as a maid at the chairman's mansion, and there is this talk about chairman moving his office here.''

''So, when was it?''

As Student A is about to answer, a sound of the sliding door echoes throughout the whole classroom and in came Himuro as he… ''Well… students. Back to your seats. Class in starting.''

With that, all the students are back to their own seat and just after the class had go on for a while, a student had just raise her hands and that stop Himuro's explanation. ''Yes? Is there anything that you didn't understand?''

Gulping down her saliva, she… ''Erm… Himuro-sensei, what I am about to ask is not related to the topic of the class…''

Suddenly getting really curious as to why his student had said so, he… ''Umm… then… what's your problem…?''

Upon getting the question, and after eyeing her friend, who had eyed back, she… ''Actually is about the chairman…''

Once he had heard the 'chairman' word that came out from the student's sentence, Himuro couldn't help but to stay silence, but truthfully his heart had already begin to beat a lot faster and slowly his mind had been swamped by the thoughts of the 'chairman'.

Looking at the silent Himuro who is now looking at her with a poker face, she… _I guess is okay to ask, right…? _''Actually, I have heard of that the chairman is moving his working place to here, may I ask if that's the truth?''

Rumbles and thunders, in Himuro's mind… _Wait. He is moving his office here?! Wait, that does not concern me at all… _And by trying to keep his poker face, he… ''Umm… Ayami-san, I am afraid that that does not concern me. May I know your reason for asking?''

''Oh. Is nothing. I thought that you were the closest person towards the chairman, so I had no other choice than to ask you. If sensei doesn't know anything to it, then that's fine. I am so sorry for disturbing the class.'' And by that the student had just sit down after apologizing.

Due to the shocking news, Himuro had to muster all of his might to keep his composure. But once his sessions had ended, in the road of walking back to the staff room, his mind and heart had already begin to run all over the places in his body.

Reaching the staff room, all he do is to get back to his desk and goes into a daze until a voice had call for him.

''Yes? What's the matter, Fukui-sensei?'' Snapping out from his daydream, he quickly replies.

''Himuro-san, did you know that the chairman is moving here today?''

_So… the rumours are true… _''Yeah, I've just heard it from a student of mine. But why? Why did he move? Do you perhaps know anything?''

''Umm… there are some talks about it, but I only believe in one of the reason, though.'' Reply Fukui as he begin grabbing some books from the small shelf.

''And that is…?''

''That is due to him begin a judge of the incoming Annual Patisserie Festival, so he is here to observe the progress of all the participants before the competition starts.'' Answered Fukui.

_So, maybe that's the case, huh… _''Oh, I see.''

''Weird… it seems like you have no idea of all the whole cases, aren't you… a friend of the chairman?'' After grabbing his working bag, he pushes his chair under the desk.

''Friend? I am no friend of the chairman, ya'know?'' reply Himuro, while putting on his poker face to hide what he is thinking now.

''Well… if you said so. I am going, see you later.'' And he was gone, leaving Himuro all alone.

_Well… that reason seems logical… if that's his only reason, then I will have nothing to worry about, right…? _As his thoughts goes on, slowly and slowly he began to feel uncertainty growing in his senses. Shaking his head to clear away the thoughts, he immediately stood up and are leaving the staff room.

At first, he had decided to go for a walk to freshen his mind, but as he walks and had finally stop, he finally realize that he had arrived at the culinary building that he and Murasakibara had first met. _Haha. _Laughing all by himself in his heart, he… _Weird. Truly weird. Why did I come here for…?_

But soon his laughing fit had ended and by walking into the building, his eyes had wandered off to the counter that he had used before meeting Murasakibara and memories came pouring in.

Open his eyes wide, he vigorously shake away all the thoughts and then another thought came and without wasting any time, he had once again ran towards the plantation to pick some fruits and are back making his desserts while thinking… _Yeah. All I could do is to make some dessert to make myself busy in order to forget him…_

And without him knowing… ''Hey, chairman. Where are you going?''

''I am just going somewhere.'' Replied Murasakibara, who had already ready to left Okamura behind.

''But, didn't you say that you wanted to go to visit your new office room and Himuro-san first?''

''Yeah. I know, but I just need to go somewhere now and don't follow me.'' With that, Murasakibara had just left Okamura behind.

_Eh? This scent… so familiar… Muro-chin's desserts! _As he is about to reach the culinary building, a scent that he had once fell in love with had come from building and that made his legs faster.

After reaching the building, he could hear someone humming inside and by touching the door, he slowly and quietly pull the door and in-front of him, there stands Himuro, who is busy stacking up the cakes.

_It's the same. Everything is the same as that time… _As the nostalgia feelings goes, Murasakibara had just stood there, savouring every scene that could get.

As soon as Himuro had finish frosting the last bit, he then left the dessert and are proceeding to wash all the bowls that he just used.

On the other hand, as he sees Himuro moving away from the dessert, he found his eyes are now just simply following where Himuro is and without him knowing he had ignored the dessert where Himuro had just left.

Walking towards where Himuro is, he… ''Let me help.''

With that sudden voice that had just came from behind, Himuro couldn't help but to drop a spatula into the sink and by turning his back he had opened his eyes wide. _When did he…? _

But, when he was in shock, Murasakibara had just softly pushes away and had help him clean up all the dishes and utensil. ''All done.''

And that snap him out from the daze, and by instinct he had quickly pack all his things and are about to run away. But… ''Why are you running away? Didn't I told you before that I won't hurt you?''

With that, Himuro's feet that are about to flee had just stop right then and there. And slowly, he had turn his back to face Murasakibara. ''Really? You won't do anything?''

Giving Himuro a warm smile, he… ''Really, I won't. Now, just come here and finish off the dessert that you just made.'' As he is saying, on the counter, there placed two plates with forks.

After getting the assurance from Murasakibara, he then slowly walk towards where Murasakibara is after having a long thinking session.

Setting down his things once more, he then begin to serve the cake with the purple giant looking… _Oh… so, it's a chocolate sponge with strawberries and raspberries in the layers, eh…_

Placing the cake on the plates, he then slowly pushes the plates towards Murasakibara. ''Here, it's yours.''

Looking at the dessert that Himuro had just served him, he then immediately picks up the fork and are now enjoying the cake. But, in the middle of it, he couldn't help but to let his eyes wander off to Himuro.

As soon as Himuro had just pull out the fork from his mouth, Murasakibara had just spot something and by instinct, he then moved closer towards Himuro and when Himuro is facing him, he then proceed to reach his thumb out.

Feeling like the side of his mouth is being touched, he quickly step backwards. ''W-what are you doing?'' And his question had immediately been answered as Murasakibara had just shown him some cream on his thumb, which he had slowly put into his mouth.

By looking at the actions made by Murasakibara, Himuro couldn't help his heart, which is beating real fast now, which had made his blood race and without him knowing, his face had slightly become pinkish.

On the other hand… _So pretty… _And by following his desires, he had then walk towards Himuro and after looking into each other eyes, he then slowly move forward and the past memories came flushing by and when their lips are about to connect, Murasakibara had suddenly stop himself and are right now puling his head backward.

Surprised by the situation, Himuro… ''Eh…?''

''I told you before didn't I, I won't hurt you and I did not want to do something you did not want.'' Reminded Murasakibara as he is about to turn away and he… ''By the way, thanks for the cake, it was heavenly as usual.''

And as Murasakibara is about to leave, a sudden tug on his suit could be felt and by opening his eyes wide, he turn his back and in-front of him, Himuro was tugging his suit while having a look of a lost lamb.

As if realizing what he had done, Himuro quickly release the suit and he… ''I-I am sorry.'' Was all he could say.

Looking at Himuro, who looks so confused right now, who keeps on apologizing, who had his head drooped, and by remembering how Himuro had just pull his suit, in the back of his mind a certain thermometer had exploded right there and then.

Promises or no promises, he couldn't care less. He then immediately grab Himuro's chin and by positioning it in-front of his face, he then made their mouths connect.

''Umm…'' surprised by the suddenness, all Himuro could do is to try his best to remain his breathing.

Biting the lower lips of Himuro's, which had made the other opened his mouth a bit and by using this chance, he then slip his tongue into the mouth.

''Umph…Uuu…'' As his sanity is being slowly taken by the kiss, he then slowly cling onto Murasakibara like his life had depended on it.

As the kiss goes on, suddenly Murasakibara breaks the kiss and are now bringing the cake that had left and by picking the plates, he then uses his tongue to lick off the cream and are now presenting it towards Himuro.

Looking at the tongue topped with cream, Himuro's mouth had opened once again and without any more time wasted, the cream had been sent into his mouth and right now both of them are rolling their tongue together to get the taste of the cream.

After the cream had dissolve completely, once again the purple giant had break the kiss and this time by chewing a piece of a sponge, he then had once again shared it with Himuro.

And as the process keeps going on and on, finally the slice cake had been gone from the plate. Looking at the finished cake, Murasakibara with his now raspy voice… ''Do you want to continue, hmm…?''

And that earn a shiver from his Muro-chin, whose lips are now red and his mind had now gone short-circuit by the series of make out sessions. Without answering, all he could do is to pant while burying his head in Murasakibara's chest.

Without hearing any answer, Murasakibara… _Oops! Maybe I had gone too far and hurt Muro-chin. Maybe he doesn't want this, I think I did better stop now. _With that, he… ''If I had hurt you anywhere, then I am sorry. I didn't mean it.''

Still remaining silence was no other than Himuro who is still hiding his face. _Maybe I really do make him unhappy… _''If you are unhappy, then I will leave immediately.''

With that, after placing Himuro on a stool, Murasakibara then quickly left the building.

Feeling like he had finally been left alone, Himuro then slowly raises his head with his face beet-red all over. And after a moment of silence, the next thing we know is tears could be seen rolling down from his eyes…

By touching his mouth with his trembling hands, he… _What am I doing? Why? Why did I let him kiss me again? Why?! Why every single time when he is doing that to me, all I could think was him? And now… is was still him! _

And after that, one of his hands had just goes to his left eye, where it was covered by his hair, he… _Himuro. Himuro Tatsuya. Have you forgotten what had happened, huh? _

But, once again, the thoughts of Murasakibara had just invade his mind again and that made him… _Forget. Forget it. Why does he always invade my mind without my permission? Why? _

And then in the middle of his frustration, he then had suddenly sit up straight… _Wait. Why him? And why not him? Why did I not remember Taiga at all, but him, Murasakibara. _

And then a sudden realization dawn on him. _Don't tell me…! _

_**~End of Chapter **__**Thirty~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Do you mean how bold am I to write stuffs like this? Haha. Well…yeah. Murasakibara will continue to be bold, I guess…_

* * *

**Author's Note :** _I now I presents you a Speed of Snail chapter! Booo… TAT_

_After re-reading this chapter, briefing all the other stories, and making some planning, I have finally came into terms of which couple will end up being together first, second, third and so on, so forth. _

_So, in this chapter, I decided to make a comparison. The first time they had met and the current time, where everything had turn complicated._

_Another thing here is, I have written my own original story in . Its title is 'The Last Nation' and my pen name there is MH Two Key, be sure to check it out._

_To be honest, these days my mind and mental had been split into, due to the fact that my 2 story is so different that I needed to change my mental to suit the atmosphere while writing… UGH!_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all smooching next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	32. An Accepting Embrace (5)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Midorima and Takao will be returning…_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 31__st__ Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, getting jelly doesn't mean you fancy someone, or so it seems…**_

…_! What's that sound…? _Snapping his eyes opened, Otsubo then quickly climb out from his bed. Trying to listen again but it was all silence… _Did I just heard it wrong…?_

Wanted to confirm his suspicion, he slowly opened his door and after looking left and right, he found out that there were some lights coming from the first floor. _Hmm… _

Walking out from his room, he then decide to find out who is occupying the first floor.

Looking into the eyes of his saviour, all Takao could do is to stand there, looking stunned as somewhere in his heart, a tiny reaction could be felt by himself and feeling quite confuse to his own reaction, he… _What is this? What's going on with me…?_

While on the other hand, Midorima after tearing his eyes open, all he see is a pair of silvery blue orbs staring back at him and… *Thump!* _Again! _

*Thump! Thump!* Feeling like the more he stares back at those orbs, the more his heart is beating, Midorima is now trying his best to look away, but with no fruition.

And the same goes to Takao, who is too, trying his best to look away, but as if those light green eyes are locking him, slowly without him knowing his heart had begun to beat faster than usual.

And slowly but surely, unintentionally both of face had a slight turn rosy. As if being entranced Takao reaches his hand out towards Midorima's cheek and softly he… ''Are you hurt…?''

Feeling the sensation that had been brought by Takao's touch, he slowly soften his looks… ''No. I am not hurt. And be careful next time… you idiot.''

Smiling due to the relief by making sure Midorima wasn't hurt, he… ''Yeah. Yeah. I am an idiot and thank you for saving me.'' And after finishing his sentence he then proceed to take his hand off Midorima, but his hand had been grabbed by Midorima.

_What?! _*Thump! Thump!* Just when he had finally decide to ignore the sudden feeling, instead the feeling grows more just by Midorima grabbing his hand, who is still looking at him with an expression he couldn't read. ''Eh?''

_Why is he staring me like that, huh? _As he continues to stare at that pair of green orbs, the new sensation is getting stronger as ever. _But… why am I feeling this way…?_

As the slivery blue eyes is looking back at him he realizes that his feeling had been advancing with him unable to stop it, so Midorima who is had stayed silent all the time, had being to move his head nearer towards Takao's, while he is still grabbing his hands.

_Eh? _Sensing the movement from Midorima, Takao had then quickly pays his attention towards Midorima and then he begin realizing that the other are getting closer and closer and with his new feeling, all he could do is to close his eyes as hard as possible.

Reaching the first floor, Otsubo then scanned the whole shop and then he found out that there is lights coming out from the back room. _Hmm… is there anyone using it? But who…? _

As curiosity kills the cat, Otsubo begin to walk towards the back room and accidentally his cargo jeans had touched one of the books that had place on the display and that made the book fall with a *Ker-clack!*

Feeling like something had fallen, he then bend his body down to pick up the book.

After placing the book back to the display, he continues his way to the back room and after grabbing the knob and by pulling it open, he… ''Eh? So, it was you two, huh?''

In-front of him stood Midorima and Takao, whose face is showing different kind of difficult expression right now. Puzzled, he… ''By the way, what are you both doing in here at this kind of hour, eh?''

Once the question is out and as quickly as possible, Takao… ''Easy. Don't you see here, Otsubo-san?'' And as swiftly as he could, he quickly grab Otsubo attention by pointing the flowers that Midorima had arranged. ''Yes? It sure was pretty, so?''

''It was arranged by Shin-chan here. Amazing isn't it…?'' Trying his best to be lively as usual.

By hearing the fact, Otsubo couldn't help but to raise his eyebrows in awe. ''Really, you? Not bad. We should take some pictures and put it into our choices of arrangement.'' Suggested Otsubo still observing the arrangement.

''That's what I am doing here, Otsubo-san. Taking pictures of that arrangement.'' Replied Takao by raising up the camera.

''Oh I see… '' Taking a glance towards Midorima who had been silent throughout their whole conversation, he then continues… ''Since you have taken it, then how about letting Miyaji to take a look.''

''Of course, that's what I am going to do.'' Answered Takao by giving Otsubo a good sign.

Finally getting the answer, Otsubo let out a sigh… ''Well… then… Just look at the time now. You two had better clear away the stuffs and return to your bed, we have business tomorrow and it's better for you to get a good rest.''

''Okay. But Otsubo-san needs to help, since you are into this already.''

''What?'' Letting out a deep sigh… ''Well, whatever…''

And then they begin to clear everything up and 10 minutes later, after shutting off the lights of the back room, the trio had then exited the room and they are back to their own rooms.

Once back to his room, cupping his chin, Otsubo… _Hmm… why do I feel like I've missed something, huh? If it's what Takao had said, then why does Midorima look so off, huh? Hmm… _

After getting into his room, he is now slowly crawling into his blanket and once he had adjusted himself he had immediately shut his eyes close and the vision of a certain person's pair of green eyes came invading his mind and that had made him snap his eyes wide open.

Staring at the ceiling, his mind had suddenly being flooded by the thoughts of a certain person and slowly his cheeks had turn pinkish and by using his fingers to touch his lips, he… _What am I doing…! _And by using another hand to feel the left side of his chest, he… _And why do I feel this way, huh…? _

And in the middle of his thoughts, a sudden snore came from his side and that had caught his attention and by turning his head towards Miyaji, he… _I __shouldn't have done that, I have to stop thinking about him…! _Once he had mentally scolded himself, he had once again try to get himself to sleep…

Lying on his bed, Midorima while looking at the ceiling… _What did I just do…? _Moving his fingers towards his lips, his heart begin to tap harder and right now is mind is full of Takao's silvery blue orb.

_Just why did I do that…? Even though I had known he is dating Miyaji-kun, then why…? _Taking his glasses off, he immediately squint his eyes shut, trying to forget about the thing that had just happen.

*SEVERAL HOURS LATER…*

*Ching-Klink-Klink!* Once the dream-catcher had started to ring, Takao immediately run towards the door and… ''Welcome…!''

Facing Takao's smiling face, the customer… _Did I do anything wrong…? Why is he smiling at me like that…? _''I-I am very sorry, but why are you smiling…?''

''Oh…! It's my habit to smile at every customer.'' Replied Takao, who is still smiling.

''Oh I see…'' as the customer mutters, he begin to look around the shop.

Feeling like their conversation had turn into somewhat awkward, Takao… ''Oh, by the way, may I know what did you need?''

''Erm… actually I would like to order a bouquet.'' Replied the customer, after thinking for a moment.

Upon getting the request, Takao had immediately bring the customer to the counter. Reaching the counter, Takao had quickly show the customer a load of samples.

While the customer is still looking at those samples, Takao… ''Erm… may I know how should I call you…?''

Raising up his head, the customer… ''Sakurai. Sakurai Ryo.'' Going back to look at the samples and then finally… ''Hmm… I would like this one.''

Taking a look at the image shown at the screen, Takao… _This arrangement… It was his…! _

Curious as to why he did keep on staring at the screen, the customer now known as Sakurai… ''Erm… I am sorry, but are you not feeling well…?''

Snapped, Takao… ''Oh. It's nothing. Hmm… so is this your order?''

''Yeah. Pretty much.'' Answered Sakurai who had once again starts to wander his head off.

''Okay, then. Please do take a seat.'' And with that Takao had gone into the back door, while Sakurai had taken his seat.

Entering the room, Takao… ''An order for you. Just arrange that arrangement just like you did just now in a bouquet style.'' And with that he quickly gone out from the room without giving Midorima a chance to reply anything to him.

Looking at his disappearing shadow, Midorima… _Maybe I should have talk to him later…! _Clearing his mind away, he then had quickly gone into the freezer to collect some flowers…

''Erm… excuse me.'' And that got Sakurai attention.

''Your order will be done in a minute. While we are waiting, could you please tell me who are you giving this bouquet?''

_Hmm… _After some consideration, Sakurai… ''Hmm… someone named Imayoshi Shoichi.''

''Okay, thanks for the information.'' With that, he had return to the counter and are now typing something at the computer.

*Ker-clack!* ''It's done.'' Coming out from the room, with a bouquet in his hands, Midorima is now walking towards the counter. Looking at the arrival of the bouquet, Takao and Sakurai immediately stood up from their respective places.

Receiving the bouquet, Takao had then immediately inserted something in the middle of the bouquet and after giving a prize towards Sakurai, the bouquet had finally been given to Sakurai.

''Hmm… not bad. Well… here is the bill and thanks.'' With that, he had gone from the shop leaving the two behind.

As the situation had becoming more and more awkward, Midorima… _Maybe I should use this chance… _but…

''We are back!'' coming in is no other than Otsubo and Miyaji, their hands filled with plastics containing breakfast.

''Oh…! Let's see what we have here.'' Feeling he had being saved, Takao are now opening up one of the plastics, while Midorima is still standing on the same spot, looking quite lost.

Noticing Midorima, who is still lost in his own world, Otsubo… ''Hey… come back to us… ''

''Ah! What…?'' Being thrown off by a container being sent in-front of his face.

''Don't 'What' me. Here. Your red bean bun.'' After giving him his share, Otsubo then quickly walks into the back room.

Looking at the red bean bun in his hands, he… _Hmm… _And then slowly, by raising his head, all he see is Takao and Miyaji, both of them in their own world. _Tch… _Turning his sight away, he then goes to find a seat and start nibbling the buns away.

While Midorima is gulping down his meal, Takao… _Yeah… I think is better this way…! _

*Klink-klink!* All of a sudden, in the midst of the heavy atmosphere, the dream-catcher had resounded and in came a group of female teenager.

By looking at the customer and by looking at the half-eaten food of his, Miyaji then quickly scanned around and then he spotted Midorima, who had already finishes his meal and then he… ''Midorima. Could you please help me to handle the customers?''

Receiving the request, Midorima then quickly stood up from his place and then immediately went into the counter and by clearing his throat… ''Erm… what brings you here…?''

Turning around to face Midorima, those female teenager had then suddenly holds their breaths and one of them… ''Oh my god…!''

And then another one… ''Wow…!''

And then the third one… ''He is so hot…!''

And then the last one… ''Yeah, it was indeed 'Oh my god' and hot…!''

Puzzled by the words that came from those girls, Midorima… _Huh? What…? Who are they calling hot…?_

The next moment, all we know is all hell had broken loose, real loose as one of the girls had begun asking for his name, phone number and some of them are taking pictures of him.

_What? What is happening…? Huh?! _Confused by the sudden situation, Midorima is rendered speechless…

''Why is your skin so good…?'' ''Wait, I've never see him in this shop before, are you perhaps a new worker?'' ''Could I take another photo?'' And there the questions goes like a train without brakes.

On the hands, Otsubo who had heard the commotion outside had decided to come out to check out what had happened and after looking at the situation, he too had been forced to produce some sweat droplets.

By looking at the scenes, Miyaji… ''Oh wow! To think that Midorima is a lady-killer. Hahaha!''

As for Takao, who is now suddenly had lost his interest in his food are now eyeing Midorima, with an unknown expression.

_W-what? What is this…? Oi…! Don't touch him. Wait! Why do I have such thoughts, huh? _Brushing his hands towards his chest, Takao… _Just wait a minute, why am I feeling this way, huh?_ Once again, he had tried to look at the girls, who is now touching Midorima… _What the hell…?! It doesn't make sense! _

Turning his sights away from the scene, Otsubo had then spotted Takao, who had taken on an expression that is hard to read. _Weird…? What's wrong with him…? _

Without realizing that someone is looking at him, Takao had once again set his sight towards Midorima, who is now trying his hardest to calm those girls down.

Without knowing it himself, he is right now scowling. _Again…?! No way! No. no. no. I better look away right now…_

_Huh…? Why does Takao-san make that kind of face when looking at Midorima, huh? _After observing Takao, Otsubo couldn't help his curiosity. _Hmm… am I too sensitive or… Wait…! That face… Although different, but this morning, Midorima… _Tilting up his head, Otsubo… _Maybe my feeling was right. I might had missed something…! _

Trying his hardest to think about any possible answer, he… _Hmm… Tch. _Giving up, he… _Well… I guess I did better help Midorima out first, then… _

Finally deciding to halt his guessing game, Otsubo then make his move towards the counter… ''Oh hello, ladies. May I help you…?''

Breaking the chaos, one of the girls… ''Oh, Saya. You tell him, what brings us here.''

Pausing her craziness, the girl name Saya… ''Oh, it's actually like this…'' and with that the girls had turn their attention away from Midorima, but not before snapping another photo of him.

Letting out a sigh… _Finally… Thank you, Otsubo-san… _and then suddenly a pat came from his back... ''Well… you still have a long way to go, Midorima. Haha! But you sure are a lady-killer, eh.''

''Hah?!''

''Well… I am telling you are a lady-killer…'' repeated Miyaji once more.

''I am not.'' As Midorima had begun to protest, Miyaji… ''Ah! Here come another one.''

Looking at Miyaji, who is now approaching an old man, he had no choice but to let his breath away.

Looking at two who is busy with their works, Midorima had then run his eyes to search for Takao and then had found out someone entering the back room.

Following Takao, he too had entered the room.

Sensing the presence of someone, Takao immediately turn to look at the presence, which had made him turn back to his original direction. _What is he doing here? Why did he come in? Just when I had decided to clear away my mind…_

''Erm… could you hear me out for a while?'' The first to speak up was no other than Midorima, who had made his decision.

''Yes…? What are you going to talk about…?'' replying his request out of mannerism, Takao are now facing him.

Thinking for a while, Midorima… ''Err… Is like this. It's about this morning.''

*Ba-thump! Ba-thump!* _No way. He is going to talk about that now…?! _ ''And what are you going to tell me…?'' Although his inner self had started somersaulting all the way, he is still trying his best to maintain a poker face.

''About that I am sorry. I don't know why I did that, even though I knew you had Miyaji-san. I am seriously sorry about that.'' Following that is a deep bow made by Midorima.

_Huh? This is what he is going to tell me… Wait! Why am I feeling so down for? It's normal for a person to apologize after doing that, right? Then, so why…? _

Looking at Takao, who is still wearing a calm face, or so it seems, Midorima… _I guess this is the best, eh… _''I don't know if you are willing to forgive me, but this is all I can say.''

_No… don't say that. Wait! Why…? Huh? _

''That's all and now I will leave you alone. Bye.'' Turning his body around, Midorima… _I knew I shouldn't have these kind of feeling for the first place, now maybe after this I can try erasing it slowly…_

And he began walking towards the exit, but a tug could be felt by his shirt… _Huh…? _Turning his head, and finding out Takao is pulling his shirt and then the next moment he had no choice but to turn his head back, due to someone opening the door and in came Miyaji and Otsubo with an old man.

Shocked by the sudden situation, Otsubo… _Wait! Why is Takao pulling Midorima's shirt and why is Midorima look so shocked for…?!_

Midorima, who is unable to move… _What should I do…?_

As for Miyaji… _Why is Takao holding Midorima's shirt…? And what's up with the look of his…?_

Snapping out and by realizing what he had done, Takao had then immediately tilt up his head and in-front of him stood Midorima, Miyaji and Otsubo and something struck him… _What did I just do…?_

_**~End of Chapter **__**Thirty-One~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Thank for feeling the chap is promising… By the way, here is the next chap._

* * *

**Author's Note :** _Speed of Snail chapter strikes again…! Q-Q (Damn you, assignment!) ARGHHH!_

_So for me, this chapter had so much snail and bull in it. But, without it, the story probably couldn't proceed. Well…duh…_

_So, in this chapter, I had inserted some cameo appearance to hype up something. (You know what.) XD _

_And another thing, I think I had drop a bomb in the last part. WOOHOO….!_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all wiping next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	33. An Accepting Embrace (6)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Midorima and Takao will be staying in the spotlight…_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 32__nd__ Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, in order to change something, one must take action…**_

Looking at the situation before him, the hand that had been grabbing Midorima's shirt had then loosen its grip.

Once letting loose of his hand, the owner… _What should I do now…? How should explain this…? _Due to the anxious feeling that is currently enveloping him, tears had begun forming at the corner of his eyes.

Noticing the tears and the blushes that are coming out from Takao's face, Miyaji… _Why is he tearing up…? Why does his face so red…? Is he sick? _And almost immediately, he turn his head towards Otsubo. ''Otsubo, could you please help me take over by guiding this old man?''

Snapping out from whatever he was thinking, he… ''Fine.''

Getting the answer that he had wanted, Miyaji had immediately by-passed Midorima and upon reaching Takao, he… ''You alright? Why are your face so red, huh?''

After touching and rubbing Takao's face with a worried look on his face, and without giving Takao any chance to mutter anything, he then take his leave by pulling Takao and before Midorima knew it, all he see is two people are now getting to the second floor.

Sensing the situation that had somehow been calmed down, all Midorima could manage is to take all the tension that had been stuffed in his guts out by letting out a long breath.

In the middle of wiping away his cold sweat, a sudden voice came beside him… ''Midorima-kun.''

Although shocked, he had tried his best to look as normal as possible, Midorima… ''Yes…?''

Getting the reply, Otsubo… ''Would you perhaps mind that we have a little chat after I had settled my work?''

Gulping down his saliva, Midorima… _What is he intend to talk about? _As he was thinking, he had then made a mistake by looking into Otsubo's gaze which is now fixed firmly on him, daring him to give him any negatives. With that… ''Well, okay.''

Receiving the answer, Otsubo… ''If that's the case, could you please flip the sign at the front door after all the remaining customers had gone?''

''Ah… better…'' without giving Midorima a chance to answer, suddenly the door of the washroom had then slide open and out came the old man and that had made Otsubo turn all his attention towards him.

As he was busy treating the old man, Midorima had then quietly leave the room.

After lying on the door for a while, and like what had Otsubo told him, he then moved his body to the front door and after flipping the sign from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSE', he is right now treating all the remaining customers, while Otsubo is leading the old man out from the room.

Entering their own bedroom, the first thing that Miyaji had told Takao is to lie down and rest, which Takao had protest by saying… ''I am not sick.''

Turning his body to face Takao, he… ''Then why are your face so red and why do you seem like crying?''

And all the questions struck him in the head. _Eh…?! Do I…? Me? Crying? _Trying to use his finger to feel the corner of his eyes, and indeed all he feel is something moist. _Eh?! _

Flipping his head towards Miyaji who is currently looking at him in a concern manner, he… ''I am not sick, really. Is just that something entered my eye.''

Narrowing his eyes, Miyaji… ''Really? Then why are your face so red?''

And as quickly as ever, Takao… ''Don't you feel it? The weather is hot and not to mention it was in the middle of summer. So, of course.''

Still in doubt all he could do is to stand at the same spot thinking about something else and suddenly… ''I know you are still doubting. Well… if you are not believing it, how about you try checking my temperature.''

_Hmm… _And then he proceed towards where Takao is by putting his hand over his own forehead and to Takao's, he… _Hmm… it's the same, maybe I am too high-strung. _After confirming, Miyaji had then slumped his shoulder down, but was tensed up again.

Once again narrowing his eyes and by moving nearer towards Takao, he… ''By the way, why are you pulling Midorima's shirt just now, eh…?''

_BA-THUMP! _Trying his best to press down the reaction from his heart, Takao who is trying his best to maintain a normal face… ''What? Don't tell me you are expecting me to fall down, don't you?''

As if he had never expect this kind of an answer, one of Miyaji's eyes tilts. _Hmm… seems reasonable enough… _Letting his tilted eyes down, he… ''Hah… just don't do something like this anymore, got it.''

''Okay. Yes, sir.'' Replied Takao, by imitating a soldier giving his respect. Although he is pulling such act right now, but little do Miyaji knows what is Takao's real thought.

After locking the cashier and keeping away the keys, Otsubo… ''Well… let's go.''

And by following Otsubo, both of them are now walking towards the second floor. Reaching the second floor, Otsubo had then told Midorima to walk to the balcony while going away somewhere.

Looking at the scenery which are spreading beneath him, Midorima had then begin kidnapped away by his own thoughts. _Why does he pull my shirt just now, eh…?_

But then suddenly a voice had appeared behind him and all he knows is in-front of him a cup of coke had been presented, which he had accepted.

Having accepted the coke and by taking a sip, he is now currently waiting anxiously of what Otsubo is going to offer.

After taking a small gulp of his drink, Otsubo is now looking down towards the streets below him. Smacking his lips to get the aftertaste of his drinks he… ''You know…'' and that had gotten Midorima's attention, who is straightening his back.

Clearing his throat once again, Otsubo… ''You know that the three of us had been together since we are little and thus could be considered as childhood friend, right?''

''Yes. That, I know as much.''

''Although a childhood friend, the relationship between Miyaji and Takao is a bit special, you do know this too, right?''

Okay, that right there and then had made Midorima all tensed up. _What is he trying to imply…?_

Although there is no respond from Midorima, Otsubo… ''And as a friend, to see them this way, I am really happy…''

_There is it again! The look that I had witnessed at the shopping centre! Hmm… _

Oblivious of what Midorima is thinking right now, Otsubo… ''Oh, before I continue, there is something that I've wanted to ask you.''

''And that is…'' reply Midorima without knowing what's to come.

''Do you perhaps had taken an interest in Takao?'' And that had made Midorima's eyes open wide. _What?! _And by trying to maintain his composure, he… ''Do you mean as a friend?''

Just by observing the slight change in Midorima is enough to make Otsubo… _Hn. I knew it. I was right after all._ And then he decide to try and push his luck… ''No, I didn't mean it that way. What I mean is in a romantic way.''

And almost immediately, Midorima… ''Hn. Are you kidding me? In a romantic way? Hell no way. There is no way that troublemaker is my type. Not at all.''

_Hmm… Well… _Turning his body around to lie against the railings, Otsubo… ''Well… even if you said so yourself, but there is still something that I might like to advice you about.''

Taking another gulp, he continues… ''It's better that you don't advance any longer.''

_THUMP! _After hearing the sentence that had come out from Otsubo's mouth, as if a big chunk of rock that had always been in Midorima had dropped heavily on his own mentality.

Without knowing what his own word had done to the opposing side, he… ''I am not trying to hurt your feeling or anything, but please do not forget that you are in fact in debt with them, especially Miyaji.''

_THUMP! _Another chunk of rock had then been released and are now slapping his senses, so hard that he is being rendered speechless, unable to speak anything back, except repeating the same words in his mind… _I know. I know. I know._

''So, I really do hope that you won't do anything that will harm all of us. And I know that you wouldn't want any unwanted things to happened too, right?'' Taking another sip, he then pushes himself off the railings and by patting Midorima's shoulder, he… ''Well, I really do hope that you will take everything I've said until then in consideration.''

And with that, after patting Midorima's shoulder some more, he had then left Midorima alone at the balcony who is still unable to recover from the cruel reality check that Otsubo had just given him.

That night, Midorima had lost his sleepiness and are spending his night by rolling around his bed, words from Otsubo still replaying in his mind, the friendliness that Miyaji had showered him, and the thought of Takao.

With that, a week had passed with him trying all his best to not be that intimate with Takao by reducing any chance off him being private with Takao.

And at the night after the 7th day had passed, as usual the thoughts came swarming in Midorima's head once he is all alone and this time, it seems like his thought had decided to change the topic and suddenly a sentence came flowing in his mind… _Weird, why do I suddenly thought of my Dad right now…? _

_*FLASHBACK* …others couldn't decide or make our decision and choice, it was ourselves who is in charge of it, exclusively, remember it for the rest of your life, got it… *FLASHBACK*_

_Weird, why do I remember that old teachings of my old man…? _Shaking his head the shake off the thoughts away, he is right now trying his best to sleep.

And the next morning… ''Erm… Midorima.''

Turning his back to face Miyaji, he… ''What?''

''Is like that, could you please take care of the shop for just this one whole day, because there is some urgent call from my hometown and Otsubo is going with me…?''

''Oh. Sure. But, what about Takao, isn't he going too?''

''Erm, actually Takao is going with us, but it seems like he had a stomach-ache this morning, so…''

''Oh. Okay.''

''Well… if that's the case then I am going. '' Turning his head, he… ''Hey, Otsubo. Let's go.''

After loading the car, and before he had stepped into the ride Otsubo had then excused himself and are now walking towards Midorima, who is seeing them off. Stopping in-front of Midorima, he… ''I hope you won't do anything foolish.'' And with that, Otsubo had then left Midorima alone, who are now watching the car going further and further.

Going into the shop, the first thing that came into Midorima's mind is… _By the way, should I get some pain-killers to him…? _Moving his sight towards the stairs, he… _Urgh! _And then he had then proceed to flip the sign and after locking the cashier, he is now on the second floor.

After doing some rummaging in the cupboards and the fridge, he is right now lighting up the stove. Placing a pot filled with 1/5 of rice and 4/5 of water, some fish and gingers on the stove, he had then left it there to boil.

In the middle of his cooking, suddenly… ''Umm… what is this smell? Smells good…'' And that had grabbed Midorima's attention and in-front of him stood Takao, whose face are kind of pale and then he had noticed Takao's hand which is still rubbing his own stomach.

By seeing the sight of it, Midorima… ''You, go to the couch right now, at once.''

Hearing the order that had been issued by Midorima, Takao couldn't help but to abide it and are now resting on the couch.

After pouring out the porridge that had been set, he then proceed to sprinkle some salt and spring onion and after covering it, he had then placed the bowl on a tray, which had come with another small bowl with spoon in it.

Feeling that everything had been done, he had then lift the tray up and are walking towards Takao. Setting down the tray on the coffee table, and by taking the smell in, Takao had then slowly sit up and in-front of him is Midorima who is now scooping some porridge into the small bowl and are presenting it to him. ''Nah. Eat it well and be careful, because it's still hot.''

And with that, he had once again left Takao alone and are back to the kitchen, preparing something. Looking at the back of Midorima, Takao had then unintentionally raises the corner of his mouth. _To think that he could cook… Well… looks good, but let's try it._

And just as he command himself, a spoonful of porridge had then been send into his mouth and… _Umm… Not bad. Not bad. Or would I say it was good… _And then the before we knew it, he had then gulp in the second spoon, the third and etc.

By the time that Midorima had come back, he had already finish the first bowl and automatically, he… ''Second helping, please!''

Looking at the satisfied look that Takao is displaying, after placing a glass of water and some capsules on the table, he had then received Takao's bowl and are scooping some porridge in it and this time Takao had slowed down his speed of consuming the food and in came the awkwardness.

Putting down his bowl, Takao… ''Well… how are you coping these days?''

''Well fine, I guess.'' And down came the awkwardness once again, which had made Takao to not have any more choice but to continue gulping down his meal.

And in the middle of the silence, suddenly something struck Midorima and then he… ''Erm… actually there is something that I've wanted to ask you.''

Takao, who had once again, putting down his bowl and are now paying his attention which had made Midorima continues… ''_Others couldn't decide or make our decision and choice, it was ourselves who is in charge of it… _Do you agree with this…?''

Smacking his lips, Takao immediately… ''Of course, who wouldn't agree with it. That was epic. Where do you learn it?''

Being silent for a while and by looking at Takao's face, he… ''So, what if there is something that you want to try and get it, but there is so many obstacle until it seems no chance at all, then what will you do…?''

''To be honest, I will try to change it somehow by trying to eliminate the obstacles one by one. It might be tough, but I believe that if you had somehow tried your best, something will eventually come out of it… Well, it was just my personal experience. Why? Is there something you want but couldn't get now?''

_You…! _Was all he could whisper in his deepest desires for that moment. ''Nothing! Just some chat. Oh! Here.'' Pointing at the glass of water and capsules, he… ''Eat it and take a good rest, I am going down.''

With that, Midorima had then left Takao alone, who is still wondering about the purpose of Midorima's question.

Reaching the first floor, Midorima had then… _So, that was his answers, eh… _And after taking everything into consideration, he… _Maybe I will try to change something… and the first thing is… _

And without any more idle thoughts, he then quickly flip the sign once again and are now waiting for customers, while still planning something in his head. And before he knew it, he is right now busy treating all the customers.

And as the night had come… ''I hope that Takao is okay with his stomach-ache.'' Muttered Miyaji while looking out from his window.

Behind him, Otsubo… ''Well… I do hope that Takao is getting better.''

Letting out his deep long breath, Midorima… _Finally, it's over… _Looking up at the ceiling, he… _Well… it seems like it was time to bring out the experience and unfinished results in New Zealand… _

While Midorima is constructing his plan to change, on the other hand, Takao who is sleeping is muttering… *Umm… yummy…! Another one…* And there he goes smacking his lips away like nobody business.

And the next day…

''Erm… Takao. Could you please let me borrow some cash…? And could you please tell me where the nearest pharmacy is…?''

Due to the sudden request, Takao… ''Eh?! Why? Are you hurt somewhere…?''

''Nope, I am not, and could you…?'' and then once again he had asked.

''Ermm… I can, but at least you should give me a reason?

''Some experiment purpose and that's it no more answers.'' Was all Midorima had given Takao as an answer.

After considering for a while, _I guess he won't do anything bad, right… _''Well… here you go. Is this enough?''

Looking at the cash that had been presented in-front of him, he… ''Well, is enough and the pharmacy?'' And there goes Takao trying to guide Midorima to the pharmacy and the next moment he had gone out, once again leaving Takao alone.

Once out, he had then begin to list out everything that he is purchasing, mentally and without any idle, he had then get on the bike and are now speeding towards the pharmacy.

Reaching the pharmacy, he had then casually entered it, without knowing he had been watched.

Finished purchasing the thing he had wanted, Midorima had then exited the pharmacy and just when he is about to turn the engine on, all he could feel is a chill coming from being watched and that makes him turn his body around. ''WHO IS THERE!?''

And as expected, no one came out and that makes Midorima… _Maybe is just me over-reacting… _And with that, he had once again rode the bike off to somewhere.

Watching the bike that are getting further, the shadows… ''It's him, right?''

''Yeah, there was no mistake, it was young master after-all…''

_**~End of Chapter **__**Thirty-Two~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Oh yes! Oh yes! There you go! Enjoy to your fullest! :D_

* * *

**Author's Note :** _Although I myself is hating the 'Speed of Snail chapter' thingy, but I am afraid that it will prolong another month and that's was when my FINAL EXAMS are over! Woohoo!_

_And in this chapter, there is a fun-fact in it and that is about the Ratio of the rice and water. It was a real fact, not created by me, which will guarantee good porridge if you had followed. (Hope it helps, HAHA!)_

_So, another chapter to go to… (You know what!) XD_

_And another thing, I think I had once again drop another bomb in the last part. MUAHAHAHA….!_

_So, the mystery thickens, or was it not…_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all yammering next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	34. An Accepting Embrace (7)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Midorima and Takao will still remain as the mains._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 33__rd__ Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, obstacles by obstacles by obstacles by obstacles… ARGHHHH!**_

''If that's really Midorima, then why didn't he contact us at all…?''

''Hmm… I am sure that young master has his reason.''

''Yeah, I am sure that my brother had his reason for not contacting us at all.'' As the two are conversing, suddenly a high pitched voice come butting in.

''Yeah. Well… should we follow him or not…?''

''Hmm…'' Turning to look at the bike that is seriously getting away from his sight, he… ''Let's go.''

And by that, one of them had then immediately starts the car and are now following Midorima by keeping a really safe distance…

On the other hand, Midorima, who is returning to the shop had once again felt the chills of begin watched. _Weird… _

With that, he had moved his eyes to the side-mirror and then he… _Weird… why does that car still behind me…? Don't tell me it was them… Hmm…_

While still in the midst of his thoughts, he had come to a stop at the traffic… _Hmm… if they are the reason of my uneasiness, then maybe… _At that moment, the traffic lights had turn green and he had then decided to turn the opposite direction of where the shop is and the car that had been following had too, done so.

_Hm… let's see… _With that, Midorima had then decided to take the ones that are following him for a tour by turning around, aimlessly and then in the end after confirming his suspicion, he had then come to a stop in-front of a somewhat like a rundown cinema, with rustic gates, blurry paints and torn ads.

Turning off the engine, Midorima had then got down of the bike and are now thinking what to do with the stalkers, by staring straight at the black sedan that had come to a halt in a certain distances.

''Am I hallucinating? Is he looking at us?''

Looking closer through the black tinted glass, one of the guy… ''Maybe… I am not sure… Wait. His mouth are moving. What does he want, huh?''

The truth his after staring straight towards the black sedan for a while, he had then lost his patience and then he… ''Whoever is it that is inside, show yourself.''

While inside the sedan, the high pitch voice had come once again… ''Maybe he wanted us to get out. Hey, Naka-nii. Kimura-nii, let's just get out and face him.''

Getting the suggestion, the one that had been called Kimura… ''So, do you want to get out or what, Nakashi…?''

''Hmm… Although we haven't even make sure that that is young master, but I think Sayaka is right, we should get out.'' Said the one called Nakashi.

With that, the door of the sedan had then flings open and that had made Midorima goes into a full alert.

Slowly, three pairs of legs could be seen coming out from the sedan and after that their heads could be seen and after slamming the doors shut, the trio are now facing Midorima.

Looking at the trio, Midorima… _What…? Sayaka!? Nakashi!? And Kimura…?! _And without even able to contain his feelings, his legs had then begin to moved closer to the trio.

''Hey, he is walking towards us…'' commented Kimura while nudging Nakashi in the gut.

Seeing Midorima who is walking towards them, the girl, Sayaka, who seems to be in her teens are now running towards him while shouting… ''Onii-chan, I have missed you.''

Looking at Sayaka, who is running towards him with her hands open widely, he had then suddenly come to a halt, while thinking… _It really is Sayaka… _Tilting his head a little higher, all he sees is Nakashi and Kimura, who had been standing still are now moving closer towards him, while smiling in relief.

Facing the current situation, Midorima, who couldn't even function his head well, had then felt a tug in his stomach and then found out that Sayaka had surrounded him with her arms and after that another hug had been presented by Kimura, while a deep bow had been given by Nakashi, who is keeping a distance from Midorima, who is his young master.

''Onii-chan, I have missed so much, how have you been, huh?'' questioned Sayaka, who is still hugging Midorima.

''Yeah, we have all thought that you have died. But, since that you are all well, then that is good.'' Added Kimura.

''Yeah.'' Said Nakashi, who is wiping away his tears with his fingers.

Finally recovering from the shock, Midorima starts to work his mouth. ''Get off me…''

''Eh…?'' As the first person to hear Midorima speaks, after letting his hands loose, Kimura… ''What did you just said?''

Eyeing the girl that had been hugging him and by hearing Kimura's question, by raising his voice, he… ''I said get off me. Right now, this instant!''

This time, as his voice had been heard by the girl that are now tilting her head to look at him, the next moment is that the happy and cheerful expression of Sayaka had been melted right there and then, taking its place is a face full of fear, worry and remorse.

As for the other two that had been standing in a distance, Nakashi couldn't help but to sigh while Kimura is surprised or taken-aback, while thinking… _Isn't she his sister, then why…?_

By looking at Midorima current state and by understanding something herself, Sayaka had then loose her grip and without needing anymore 'orders' from her brother, she step away from him.

After stepping away from him, Sayaka bows down her head… ''I understand why you are acting this way and I am truly sorry for what my mom did.''

Upon listening to her apology, Midorima had still remained silent as if considering something in him while Kimura… ''Eh?! Why are you apologizing, huh?''

When Midorima had turned his staring into glaring, Kimura had once again question the situation which had made Nakashi clear his throat.

After clearing his throat… ''Young master…'' and that catches Midorima's attention as he moved his sight towards the butler.

Getting the attention, Nakashi… ''I know it was arrogant of me to say this, but please forgive your sister, she is not the one at fault and-''

Without letting him say anything more, Midorima… ''Why are you all here? How did you find me here? How long did you know I am here? Answer my question now.''

Clearing his throat once more, Nakashi… ''We had gone several hospitals to track you down and we are here to bring you back…''

_What?! _''So, do you expect me to follow you lots back just like that after what…'' Pointing at Sayaka now… ''her mom did to me?''

Upon getting pointed, Sayaka had no choice but to close her eyes, drops her head even further, all feeling sorry.

Looking at the scene, Kimura… ''Hey, Midorima. What did she and her mom did to you for her to get this kind of treatment, huh?'' Turning his head to the other direction… ''Tell me, Nakashi.''

''I will tell you later.'' After answering Kimura's question, Nakashi had once again turn his attention toward Midorima… ''I understand what you are feeling right now and I am not forcing you to make any decision right now, but Sayaka is not at fault, is her mom.''

''So, what's your point?''

''My point here is after even she knows what had happened between you and her mom, she decided to side with you, do you get what I meant right now?'' And as the reply had gone out from Nakashi's throat, Midorima's eyes had slightly soften and by moving his eyes, he saw that Sayaka is nodding silently there.

''So, how long have you all know I am here and did you inform anyone about me?'' questioned Midorima who had now had his body eased.

''Actually we had found out about your whereabouts for just about a week and rest assured, nobody outside of us had known of you, including the president.''

_Father…! _''So, how is the situation at home? Tell me everything.'' Ordered Midorima.

Smacking his lips, Nakashi… ''Actually the president had been back from his business. And the 2nd lady is on the run.''

''What?! Why is she on the run… Nope, what made her?'' Couldn't really believe what he had just heard, Midorima had been taken-aback.

''Apparently, someone from the workers at that night who had witness the scene had made a contact to the president, who is still at overseas and it seems like the lady had known that the president had known about the case and without anybody knowing, the lady had then vanished one day leaving Sayaka behind.''

''Is there any more to your story…?''

''And after the president is back, he found out that some of his assets had gone and without wasting anytime president had then inform the cops about the matter and had ordered us to track you down and there is how we find you.''

''Anymore…?''

''That's all that I have to say.'' Admitted Nakashi after taking a deep breath.

After getting all the story from the butler, Midorima had once again slumped into a deep silent… _Hmm… so the old man had been back, eh…? And that women is on the run, eh…? So, I guess it was safe to go back now right? _And as soon as his thoughts have reached to this point, suddenly a flash of figure came into his mind…

Puzzled about the sudden silent, Kimura… ''Midorima… Hey! Hey, you there…?'' waving his hand in-front of Midorima and that snaps latter out from his own world.

Blinking. ''W-what?''

Letting out a sigh, Kimura… ''Hmm… let just forget what I am about to say. Although I have no idea what had happened to you and where are you currently staying, but I think you should return to your home.''

As soon as the sentence had reached its end, an immediately 'no' had been produced from Midorima's mouth which had got everyone startled.

''Why? Do you plan to stay at where you are right now?'' questioned Kimura.

''Young master… is it your answer as a 'no' as in you need to stay for just a while or a genuine no…?'' Getting real confused now is other than Nakashi.

''Are you perhaps still worried about my mom? Although I did not have the right to speak of anything regarding the matter but if it's a 'Yes.', than there is nothing to worry anymore.'' Added Sayaka, who is silent all the time.

Suddenly getting ambushed by all the question, Midorima is currently rendered silent, and is self-questioning himself of why does he blurts out the bloody 'No.' with such certainty. _Isn't finding a chance to return to them is what I've always wanted, then why…? _And then the same figure came crashing into his train of thoughts like it owned the place. _Takao… _

_Tch…! _Looking at the goodies that he had just purchased at the pharmacy, he… _Why all of the times…? _Shaking his head a bit to clear his mind, he let out a deep sigh.

Slowly… he opened his mouth which had made the trio pay all their attention to him. ''Five days. Give me five days. After five days, at this kind of hour and at this spot, I will tell you my answer, so during this time do not exposed any information regarding my whereabouts.''

After finishing his sentence, he had once again bombarded by three 'whys'.

''Just give me five days and if any of you dare to tell anybody about me, I will once again disappear from your knowledge, understand.''

Feeling like they had been stared intently by the pair of green orbs, all they could do is to nod their head that Sayaka initiated.

Upon getting the assurance from the trio, Midorima had then turn his body around and are walking towards his bike and then suddenly a voice came from his back which had made him… ''Stay where you are and don't try follow me.''

With that, he proceed to get onto the bike and after restarting the engine, he had then veered his way back to the shop, while the people that had been left behind are all currently lost for words.

Once the bike and the rider had gone from their sight, Sayaka… ''Why…? Why is brother being so hesitant, huh?''

''No idea.'' Which was replied from Nakashi.

''Let's not talk about him first, but I think that you two have some explanation to do.'' Stated Kimura, who is still as puzzle as ever.

_What to do? What am I supposed to do? _With the same question constantly repeating along his journey of returning to the shop, unbeknownst to himself, he had reach his destination.

Feeling startled for quite a bit, after moving the bike, he proceed into the shop which he had been welcomed by Takao, who is sitting in-front of the phone.

''Oh, where exactly have you been, eh? And what on earth is all this?'' Apparently without waiting Midorima to answer the first question, he had then grabbed the plastic that Midorima is holding.

Looking at Takao, who is currently inspecting all the items that have been purchase by he, himself, an immediate though came so fast that seems it was an 'of course' matter. _No, I couldn't leave this guy… _but then another though came wriggling in… _Then what about dad? What about Sayaka, Nakashi, and Kimura? What about all of them? _

Feeling something weird had happened with Midorima, he had then set all bottles down and face the green-haired. ''What happened?''

Boring through the silvery-blue orbs, which had worry all contain in it, without giving any warning or asking for permission, the next moment we know is that Takao had been enveloped into Midorima's embrace.

_What?! Eh…? _Couldn't believe what had just happened, all Takao could do is to open is eyes wide while trying to breath.

While in his breathing process, all he could take in was the scent of Midorima and suddenly he felt something in his left chest, tapping faster compared to a minutes ago.

Getting afraid of his reaction will be found out, he had then starts to push Midorima away, but a voice resound, near his ear… ''Please just a minute. Let me just stay like this for a while.''

Without further noticing anything, he had then continues to cling onto Takao, while the other is trying his hardest to calm his heart down, but after some time he found out it was futile and slowly he start to felt the temperature from his face. _Damn him… _

Noticing that the other had stop pushing him away, he had then pull Takao even closer to him.

_Oh gods…! _And with Midorima's action, all Takao could take into his nostrils is the scent of Midorima and second by second, his temperature rises with the beating of his heart. With this, all he could do is to shut his eyes, praying that Midorima won't found anything out.

_Eh…? Wait! No way! _Pulling the other guy closer… _Why…? Did I just felt something beating against my right chest…? _Eyes open wide and by completely forgetting about his problems, he once again concentrate. _It's true. _

Pulling away, facing him is a sight that he couldn't even being imagine. _Wha- _

Feeling like the other had being pushing him away, he… _Finally… whew… It seems like he hasn't foun- Eh? Why is he staring at me like that…? What's wrong…? _Although, in his mind there lies many questions, but coming from his mouth is… ''Did my service help you?'' Now trying to force out a playful smile is no other than Takao, but…

''Yeah, I guess. By the way, you don't have a fever right?'' asked Midorima slowly.

''Last time I checked, no.'' Still playing his 'cheerful' card.

''Then why is your face so red?''

''It might be because of the hot weather, don't you know it was summer now?'' _Oh no… Don't tell me… _

Calming himself a little, Midorima had then open his mouth. ''Fine, seems logical, but why is your heart beating so fast when I am hugging you?'' Raising his finger to point at the one spot that holds Takao's heart.

_Oh shit! So, he does noticed! _''Well… m-maybe it's b-because of the weather too.'' _Please buy this. Oh, please…_

''Hmm… last I know is that is this type of weather won't affect heart-rate.'' Eyeing at Takao more, he… ''Why does your heart beat so fast at that time?''

_Urgh…! What to do now, huh? Somebody tell me…! _

In the middle of his thoughts, once again Midorima… ''Why? Tell me.'' _There is no way! But I've to make sure. _

Moving his eyes around and around, left to right as if the answer that he wanted is in the air, but… _I guess there is no way for me to go back… _Opening his mouth… ''Actually, I…''

*JING-KLINK! JING-KLINK!* suddenly the dream-catcher resounds the whole shop and following it is… ''We are home!''

Looking at the situation, Midorima couldn't help but to curse in his inner mental and without wasting anytime he quickly collect the thing that he had just bought and by leaving the change on the counter, he had then gone up to the second floor leaving Takao, who is feeling saved.

_Was that just a dream? _Takao begin questioning himself, but he himself had known better. While he is staring at the staircase which Midorima had just gone up, a voice emerges… ''Takao… Takao… ''

''…'' continues to stare at the same spot in a daze.

_Weird, what's up with him, huh? _Seeing the other didn't even noticed his calling, Miyaji begin nudging Takao and… ''Yeah, yes. Ah… Miyaji-kun.''

''What are you staring at until it had made you ignore me, huh?'' pouts Miyaji while grabbing Takao's shoulder and are turning the latter's body to face him.

Once he was facing Miyaji and by looking into his eyes, as if realizing something was wrong, Takao… _No way! Why… why am I so calm…? Why is my heart not beating anymore? Usually… _Thinking up until this point he couldn't help but to slump his shoulder as a sudden realization dawned upon him.

At the same time… after placing his things on the desk, Midorima had then cover his mouth with his hand and start to mumble something like… ''No way! He couldn't be…''

_**~End of Chapter **__**Thirty-Three~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__The answers had been presented in this chapter. Have fun reading!_

* * *

**Author's Note :** _YOHOHOHOHO! It's been a long time! Guess what, I am back from the mountain piles of papers and texts! WAHAHAHAHA! _

_Well… That being said. So, in this chap, I decided to embrace more of the plot than the romance… (Let's welcome Sayaka and Nakashi!)_

_So, with this chapter done. In the next chap, I will being the 2__nd__ last story of mine, which is the introduction of the 6__th__ OTP of mine, and it will be the 2__nd__ to last story in this series. Be prepared. ^_^_

_Well… as the time had come for their undecided separation, the two had only came to realize their own true feelings, which is kind of sad. LOLX XD… (Please don't hate me.)_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all clopping next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	35. The Guilty Alice (1)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, we will hereby welcome my 6th OTP, let's hop into the story…!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 34th Chapter!_

**_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan._**

* * *

**_Sometimes, a meeting that seems to be impossible, but it just happens…_**

*Classical music playing in the background~~~*

_Hmm…! Such a great day… Why does my life felt so damn perfect…? _In a room, there resides a man, who is lying on his chair, enjoying his music to his fullest while shutting his eyes as he begin to hum away.

And just when everything felt so damn comfortable to take a good nap for the day, suddenly a loud crash could be heard coming from his back and following it is… ''IMAYOSHI SHOICHI-KUN…!''

_Ah… Just when I am deciding to go for a nap… Well… too bad, then… _Slowly he flutter his eyes open and with this he swirled his chair to face the guest in his office.

''Ah… Wakamatsu-kun and…'' tilting his head to get a good look of who is standing behind Wakamatsu, he… ''…Susa-san, what's up?''

''Don't give me that!'' snaps Wakamatsu, who seems like he would go apeshit any moment.

Getting amused by his reaction, Imayoshi… ''What's wrong? What had made you raise that monkey temper of yours?''

''Don't call me a monkey and here!'' Turning to Susa, who is silent all the time. ''Susa-san, just give him that thing.''

Raising up his eyebrows out of amusement, Imayoshi… ''Oh! Did I call you a monkey? Last time I check myself, never. Right?'' After finishing his remarks, he had then turn his attention towards Susa, leaving Wakamatsu to deal with his fuse.

''Here, president.'' Handing out the newspaper to Imayoshi, Susa had then added… ''It had been spread throughout the whole company and the citizens.''

Before looking at the newspaper, Imayoshi… ''Hmm… what? Is this about me? Oh, that means I am famous right now, right?''

''Please don't joke with me.'' Is all Susa could tell the pres.

Moving his sight towards the newspaper and the next moment, all he sees is a big headline that said: IMAYOSHI SHOICHI, SUCCESSOR OF _LE BLANCO _SPOTTED MAKING OUT WITH AN ACTRESS. And as he moved his eyes downward, a big image could be seen. _Hmm… that was me for sure and if I am not wrong, I never kissed any actress. Well… _And looking even more downwards another smaller article could be seen saying: A MONTH AGO, IMAYOSHI SPOTTED WALKING INTO A HOMOSEXUAL CLUB.

_Hah… _Letting out a big sigh in his own mentality… _Fake scum and an old news… _Dropping his head… ''I give up…''

''Eh! Wha-what? Did you just say something, president?'' asked Susa who have just heard Imayoshi's mumblings.

Raising his head suddenly like a zombie had just been awakened, Imayoshi while managing a sour look… ''I said I give up.''

Without even anticipating this situation, Wakamatsu… ''Huh!? What are you giving up for, huh?''

Pushing up his spec, turning his sour look into a smirk and by looking all defeated, he… ''I give up on humanity. I am giving up this world.''

''HAH?'' Dropping his jaws, Wakamatsu… ''What nonsense are you speaking? Have you lost your mind? HAH?!''

''Yeah, have you really lost your mind? President…?'' added Susa who is now accepting the newspaper that had been handed back to him.

''Who knows. Maybe..? So, what if I am really losing my mind? What do you guys expect me to do?'' Still wearing the same defeated look, he starts to move towards Wakamatsu.

Feeling his own nerves is going to explode anytime soon, Wakamatsu… ''Is that a question? Go solve this on your own!''

After listening to what Wakamatsu had just snaps at him, he… ''Oh-hoh! So, right now you are asking me to clean this mess on my own, eh? Is this what you've meant?''

Finishing his sentence and by glancing at the 'I am going to fucking bloody murder' face of Wakamatsu, he… ''If yes, then that fine.'' Turning his head over to Susa, he…''Do you wish the same?''

''Of course.''

_Well… _Smirking, as if he had gotten the answer that he had wanted and by wiping all the playful looks, he begin to push Wakamatsu out of his way and… ''Well… what are you two standing there for, we have some business to deal with.''

With that, Wakamatsu had finally able to avoid himself from letting his veins go night-night.

While in the elevator, Imayoshi… ''Susa. Sniff out who is the paparazzi that took that picture and contact me later.'' And then the elevator had come to a stop, with Susa walking out from it.

And a few second later, the elevator had come to a stop once again and stepping out of it was none other than Wakamatsu and Imayoshi.

''Look, there he is.'' Called a person in a crowd that are swarming around at the front of the company which is trying to break free of the securities.

''Well, what we have got here…'' speaks Imayoshi with a volume only he could hear.

Not even caring one bit of the crowd, he begin to walk straight to the front entrance. In the process… ''Is the vehicle ready?''

''Yeah, you bet.'' Replied Wakamatsu.

Coming out from the building and all he hear is… ''Is that true?'', ''Are you dating with the actress?'' and something like… ''Please explain your true sexual interest?''

Couldn't help but to roll his eyes and without giving the reporters any juicy statement, he aims for the readied vehicle, while being protected by a couple of bouncer.

After successfully getting into his vehicle with Wakamatsu in tow, he… ''Go.''

With this, all the reporters had been left in the dust waiting to be scolded by their employers.

''Whew… what a day. What'd you think?'' Asked Imayoshi, who is back to wearing his smirk.

''Is this something to be kidded?'' snaps Wakamatsu whose mood are in his worst.

''Woah. Woah. Sorry there.'' Turning away to look at the chauffeur through the mirror, he… ''Sato-san, could you drive us to the building of BizToday, thank you.''

''If you wish, sir.'' And the vehicle starts turning to a certain direction.

#Couple of minute later#

''Sir, we have arrived.'' Inform the chauffeur after pulling up the trigger.

Looking at the building that is in-front of the sedan, he… ''Quite a decent one, but I am afraid that it's going to go all *POOF!*''

With that, he step down from the vehicle and by adjusting his sunglasses with all his glory, he began taking his steps with Kasamatsu following him.

Greeted by the receptionist, he proceed to moved down his sunglasses for couple of inches and by recognizing him, the receptionist gasped.

Pretending to have never noticed the small reaction that came from the woman, he… ''Could you please do me a favour of informing your director that I, Imayoshi Shouichi have come to pay him a visit?''

Feeling the animosity that had come from the smirking lad in-front of her, her throat had involuntary did a gulp and as quick as possible, she snatches up the phone and a few minutes later, Imayoshi had been guided to the director's room.

Before the two had gone into the room, Wakamatsu turn to face the receptionist and by making a face full of pity, he… ''I can see you are a good worker, but too bad, I am afraid you are going to lose your job.''

With that being said, Wakamatsu had then followed Imayoshi in with the lady, failing to form any thoughts in her mind.

Seeing the guest that had just entered, the director… ''Oh, welcome. What have bring you, such an important guest here?''

Wearing his most sincere smile, Imayoshi proceed to shake the director's hand and the next second, the angel-like smile had melted, turning it into an evil, cold smirk. ''I am afraid you have some explanation to do, am I right…?''

The aura, emitted by the devil himself had made cold sweat starts forming on the whole begin of the director's. Like a trapped rat being toyed by a cat, the director start to kneel for forgiveness by discarding the welcoming act.

''I have no idea that one of my reporters did that.'' Cried the director as he is now clinging onto Imayoshi with all his life. ''But, rest assured I have fired that reporter, the editor and the news manager that are responsible for the news!''

Listening up to this point, Imayoshi decides to lower his body in order to be able to face the director. Lifting up the face of the director, he… ''Then how about the article?''

''That…'' Gulping down his saliva, the director… ''I will cancel it and I will open up a reporter's session to apologize for all the mistakes.''

_Hmm… well… _Perking up the side of his mouth again, he… ''How about you tell me who is this reporter of yours and his address?''

As if finding a ray of hope, the director had then immediately search for the information of the reporter and after giving the information to them, Imayoshi then bid the director farewell.

''Well… that's one down, then…''

_Weird… and here I though he is going to demolish the whole business of this company… _though Wakamatsu silently.

After exiting the building, and after giving the address to his chauffeur, once again they sped to their next destination.

*KNOCK! KNOCK!* ''Yoohoo! Anybody home, sushi delivery here!'' shouted Imayoshi.

''Weird, did I call any sushi?'' wondered someone in a certain house. _Maybe it was just a mistake… _Standing up, the man begin heading towards the door and the next moment all hell freezes over. ''I-I-Imayoshi Shoichi!''

''Ah, so this was indeed the real address, eh?'' smiled Imayoshi with pleasure. ''Why are you standing there being so shocked for, don't you want to welcome your guest?''

''W-W-Why are you here? H-how are you able to know where I live?'' stuttered the man, cold sweat had already start forming in his palm.

''Oh, easy. I believe my network is quite large.'' With this being said, the next moment is we could hear a loud BAM and then… ''And it seems like you wanted it straight-forward… so, who gave you the pictures?''

Leg shivering, just by standing had made him use all his will, the reporter… ''I do not know, sir. The cameraman doesn't give me his name when giving the pictures to me.''

''Oh, really?'' Tilting his head up to think… ''Hmm… something like this make sense, but something irk the hell outta' me.''

''What?''

''Even if you've received the picutres, you shouldn't have insert it into the papers, right?'' blinked Imayoshi, acting all innocence.

Seriously wetting his pants right now, the reporter have no choice but to beg for his life until Wakamatsu's cell starts ringing.

''Oh, sorry.'' Excusing himself, Wakamatsu receive the call… ''Hello, what's up, Susa.''

Hearing the receiver had start speaking, Susa… ''I have get the information of the paparazzi and…''

Ending their call, Wakamatsu being to walk back to where Imayoshi is who is still trying to dig information out of the poor dude.

''Imayoshi. I have gotten a call from Susa and it seems like there is no use for him any longer.''

''Ah, so the mysterious one have been snuff out, eh?'' Turning around and without bothering glancing back any longer, they have entered the sedan and are now speeding towards somewhere.

''Hello, anybody there! Please sign this parcel of yours!'' this time it was Wakamatsu's turn to shout, which had been ordered by Imayoshi.

_Oh…! A parcel? Maybe it was sent by Anna-chan for my work! _Springing towards his door of death gleefully is no other than the paparazzi himself.

''Oh, where is the par-'' looking up, after seeing the familiar faces… _OMG! _As fast as he could, he tried to shut the door, but sadly a leg came sticking into the small space that could have the door shut completely.

''What are you so afraid of, paparazzi-chan?'' Smirked Imayoshi, after the door had been forcefully yanked open by Wakamatsu.

''Please don't hurt me, please…'' begged the paparazzi, on the verge of tears.

Upon looking at the state shown by the man, Imayoshi… ''What are you talking about? First, as a businessman, I won't do anyone harm. Second, I believe that everything happened due to a reason, so tell me what is your reason.''

_What? So, he is a nice person? Whew… _After calming down, the paparazzi… ''Hahaha. Of course, everything occurred with a reason…!''

_Oh… I see he still had the nerve to laugh, eh… _''Then, tell me what is your reason?'' Lowering his voice a notch now to signify he didn't even meant to joke around in the first place.

_What's with this tone? _After looking at the eyes of Imayoshi, which is cold and piercing, he… ''Whoa there, let's calm down, sir.'' Afterthat, he was all silent again, seemingly thinking about something.

_Should I tell him or not? But, what about Anna-chan? _Getting real impatient now and without giving the paparazzi anymore thinking room, he had once again asked the same question, this time with a threatening tone, with that…

''I am so sorry, so sorry. Actually, I was being used by Anna-chan!'' finally he spilled the beans.

''Who is this 'Anna-chan' you are talking about?'' getting interested by the additional of a new character in this case.

''The actress. The actress who is in the image, she told me to capture a picture of her with you when she is doing some action that seems like you two are kissing and the content of the article is also her work too.'' Spilling more of his beans.

Surprised by the news, both Wakamatsu and Imayoshi couldn't help but to raise their eyebrows. But, soon after turning back into the smirking face, he… ''So, this is how it was, eh? Poor guy, I am on the verge of tears.'' Spinning his body around, he… ''Let's go, Wakamatsu. It's seems like I have a lovely dinner later.''

''What did you mean by that?'' Asked Wakamatsu, who is looking at Imayoshi, who is currently swapping his fingers on his phone screen.

_Anna…Anna… If I am not mistaken, at that time she had gave her number to me… _More swapping… _Oh! Found it! _With that, he had then tap on the call button…

''Hello, is this Anna speaking?''

''Oh, it's been a long time, Shouichi-kun…! What's up?'' answered the other side of the phone with such glee.

''I've been thinking since it's been a long time, how about a dinner?''

''…'' and with some kind of a satisfactory answer that came from this Anna-chan, Imayoshi had then proceed to end the call.

''I am afraid that you will have to go back to the company on your own, Wakamatsu.'' Stated Imayoshi, half way to the vehicle and by shutting the door the car zoomed away.

Without being able to respond, Wakamatsu had been thrown away without a single mercy bestowed upon him.

#AN HOUR LATER#

''Sir, we have reach your destination.'' With that, he leave his sedan, but without missing the word coming from the chauffeur… ''Have fun!''

''Thanks.'' Mumbled himself and with that he begin his step towards the Spanish restaurant, but something caught his attention and that is a bunch of man is entering a pub while laughing their asses off, but that wasn't his centre of his attention. _Why is that guy seems like he is not enjoying himself like the other did? Well… it's not my matter by the way…_

With that…

''What had make you call up for me? Shouichi-kun!'' Asked Anna with a voice so full of sensuality and lust that you don't have to be a rocket scientist to know that she is hungry for Imayoshi.

Smirking to answer the question, he… _So, my guesses are correct, eh? Well… let's play, then…_

Suddenly standing up from her seat, she waltz her way to Imayoshi and are now brushing her hands on Imayoshi's shoulder, while using her most seductive voice… ''How about we just forget about the dishes and I will just let you enjoy me instead, huh?''

Still smirking, he began to brush his hands on the woman's head and the next moment is that a loud scream had been produced by the lecherous actress. ''Ouch…! Ow…! Let go of me!''

''You want me to let go, eh? Then tell me why did you do that?''

''Do what?'' still acting innocence.

''Wow, so real, as expected from an actress. How about I tell you, the news, the article and the photos. Does that ring anything in you?''

''Damn that paparazzi…!'' Cursed Anna. ''So, what If it was me. I loved you, I loved you so much that I am willing to ruin my image, so please let go.''

''Ah… how touching. But, have you ever think it will ruin my image too? Who gave you the permission, huh?'' Clenching and pulling her hair more.

Due to the pain, she… ''Nobody.''

With that, Imayoshi let go of his hand and calmly he walks out of the private room and in the hall, he had once again fishes out his smartphone and are now speaking with someone… ''Hello, I am here to make a report, please capture the following as I speak…''

Finishing his words, he begin exiting the restaurant, stretching his whole body, feeling all fulfilled and then a call came in. ''Why? Why won't you forgive me!'' screamed somebody from his phone.

For his reply to the caller… ''Oh, it's you, the director. I am afraid that I've never promise you anything and mark my words, I am a person who like doing things that people hate the most.'' With that, the conversation had ended.

_Whew… case closed! _But as soon as he thought he could call for a day, suddenly a large commotion happen at the pub and suddenly a man had been dragged out, forcefully by two men. _It's that guy just now… Wait! Why is he so beaten up?! _

Staring at the scene, which he saw a man slowly walking out from the pub, cracking his knuckles, saying something that Imayoshi couldn't quite catch for, but his hearing system does successfully registered one word and that's : Hanamiya-chan.

**_~End of Chapter Thirty-Four~_**

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

**_To KyaaILoveIt : _**_Muahahaha! Thanks for the review, lad. I am glad that you have though it was a nice story and for making your dreams come true._

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Another chapter out…! *Throws confetti and such* It's been a long time I am able to write a chapter with this speed…! Woohoo…!_

_Well, there you go. Another story had taken its flight and we are close to reveal all the story as this is the 2nd last of this series._

_And I can see that there are a lot of people anticipating Furihata's debut. Well… to start the last story (Akafuri's) is when you see the title that named: _**_Tri-an-Guilty-Love (Finale)_**

_Well… that's about how I start the story of Imayoshi and Hanamiya, so what did you all fellows think…? Have fun reading._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all sniffing next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	36. The Guilty Alice (2)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, we will still be following Hanamiya and Imayoshi story._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 35__th__ Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, even though as a smart-ass, it doesn't mean you are always right…**_

_Hanamiya…? _As he was figuring out all by himself what does it mean, suddenly a few coughing sound could be heard coming from the guy that was so beaten.

Taking his fist away from the stomach of that guy, the dude which seems like the boss had then proceed to wave his fist. While he is at it, the boss had once again starts to talk once again which had made Imayoshi pay all of his attention.

''Such pity…! I really did not mean to hurt you that badly, it was just one night that's all I have wanted… Tsk. Tsk.'' Lowering his body to face the guy.

Lifting his chin up and by forcing the guy to look at him, the boss… ''This face… such a pity…'' and then without any warning, the boss had proceed to force a kiss upon the guy.

Surprised, the guy being struggling and the next moment all we know is a loud scream had been produced by the boss.

Taking in some air, the guy accompany with a glare… ''Get away from me, you filth.''

Spitting out the blood that had been produced by his own tongue, the boss had then immediately land another blow towards his stomach.

Again and again, punch by punch had been landed on his poor gut, in the process, Imayoshi had then noticed that the guy had taken a glance towards him.

Finally by pulling his hair, the boss… ''Ah… don't blame me of what will happen to you…'' After landing a slap on his face, the boss… ''Take him into the private suite.''

By hearing to what the boss had ordered his lackeys, Imayoshi could have swear fear coursing in the guy's eyes.

By remembering the glance that the guy had given to him and the fear in his eyes, Imayoshi couldn't figure out why but something in him had told him to save that guy, who had been dragged half-way into the pub.

Couldn't defy the feelings that is currently screaming inside of himself, right then and there, he quick-stepped his way towards the entrance of the pub and… ''Excuse me, could you let the guy that are in your possession go?''

Startled by sudden entrance of the stranger, the boss… ''What did you say? Please, one more time.'' And Imayoshi had then did what he had told.

''Do you know who am I? How dare you speak with me like that, huh?!'' Getting real impatient now…

''Umm…'' Pretend to scratch his head… ''Too bad, I have never registered any creatures in my own library and I believe I have all the rights to speak whatever or however I've wanted.''

Clenching his fist now and by trying to keep his temper in check, the boss… ''Move out of my way now or you may eat my fist.''

But as soon as the last word drops, he… ''Once again too bad, because I prefer none of that and don't make me repeat, let him go at once.''

Cracking his neck, the boss… ''Ah… it seems like word have been useless, then…'' Once again without warning, he swings his fist towards Imayoshi but the fist had been stopped by a grab.

''What!'' surprised by the situation, the boss… ''Let go of me!''

Turning his eyes into a piercing glare, Imayoshi… ''Just like what you had said, it seems like I really couldn't understand what you are saying…'' With that, Imayoshi began twisting the hand of the boss and the next moment we all know that the boss had been thrown into a world of real pain and terror.

After what had seems like an eternal torture for the boss, suddenly the sirens of the police could be heard outside of the pub and by managing a smirk, Imayoshi… ''Ah! It seems that they had arrived…! Well then, have fun guys.'' Finally letting the hand go, Imayoshi had then bypassed the frozen boss to welcome the cops.

#Half-an hour later#

''I have told you already, that…'' pointing at the guy who Imayoshi had now known as Hanamiya, the boss… ''is not my deed.''

''Please tone down the denial, even if you deny that you are not responsible for him, we still have a lot of case regarding you, so you are going to be sentenced no matter what.'' announced the police officer.

Standing up, he… ''It seems like everything had been solved.''

Noticing him standing up, the police officer… ''Ah… Imayoshi-san, I hereby thank you for capturing this dude, good job.''

''Oh, it's nothing much. By the way, can I bring this guy with me or do you still in need of him for further questioning?'' Eyeing the man who had been silent all the time.

''Oh sure.'' With the permission given by the cop, without even asking if he likes it or not, Imayoshi immediately grabbed Hanamiya's hand and Hanamiya who is in a daze all the time, had then suddenly realize he is in a moving car.

''Where are you taking me?'' Staring straight into Imayoshi's eyes without even a slight tremble in his voice.

Facing him, Imayoshi… ''Before I answer your question, how about tell me your name?''

''Hn…'' after managing a hollow laugh, he… ''Did you have a memory shortage? I believe you had known my name at the police office just now.''

''Ah… my bad. Hanamiya, am I right? But, what I want is your full name, who knows if this is your camouflage one, huh?'' smirked Imayoshi while trying to figure out the subject in-front of him.

''How about you tell your name first since you are so curious of mine, how about that?'' smile Hanamiya weakly due to the pain.

_Wow…! So, a tough nut, eh… _''Fine, Imayoshi Shouichi. Now, how about yours?''

Narrowing his eyes, he…''How am I supposed to believe that, at least show me the ID.'' With that request, Imayoshi finally broke into laughter, feeling defeated, he showed his ID to his mysterious guest. ''Have that satisfy you?''

_It seems like he was not lying… _''Hanamiya Makoto.'' And it seems like the volume is too low, so… ''Excuse me. What did you just say?''

''My name. Hanamiya Makoto. You happy now? Now, tell me where you are trying to take me?'' Once again wearing the sharp and decisive eyes.

Without telling him the answer, he… ''Ah… so it wasn't a fake name, eh… Makoto…Makoto means truth, right? No wonder, since you like truths. Well, it kind of suits you.''

Laughing hollowly, he… ''Well… thanks, I guess. So, are you going to tell me where are we going or not?''

Looking at the horizon through the front mirror of the sedan, he… ''Seems like I have no need to answer your question anymore, because we are going to arrive soon.''

Curious as to where Imayoshi is looking, he begin to trace the other's line of sight and all he see is in a distance, there are some lights glowing. As they are getting closer and closer he finally had made out what had made those lights. _A mansion! Don't tell me it's his!_

Driving through the front gate and after they have finally reach the main building and then yet again without even trying to ask for any permission, Imayoshi had then proceed to grab Hanamiya's hand and are now dragging the latter into the building, but suddenly he felt that his hand had been yanked away.

Looking back and all he hears is… ''I will walk myself. I am not that weak to the point of needing you to drag me.''

Feeling the other's cold stare and emotionless tone, he… ''Okay. Okay. I am so sorry for underestimating you, my honoured guest. Well… follow me.'' Without wasting any more useless chatting, he quick-stepped into his own mansion.

As he is following his saviour, he couldn't help but to bring his eyes to flow through the interior of the building. Everything, the furniture, the paintings and the small decorations are all in Neo-classics style. Moving his head upwards and all he sees is a big chandelier, hanging on top of the ceilings, so bright that it hurts his eyes.

Feeling that his guest is following him well, he… ''Marlo-san, please hand a first aid kit to me 5 to 10 minutes later, I will be in my own room and thanks.''

Finishing the sentence with a smile, after turning around… ''Hey, what are you staring at? Let's go.''

Moving all his attention towards the guy in-front of him who is right now taking the staircase towards the second floor, he had then decided to follow him.

Almost bumping against the guy who had just suddenly stop in his tracks in-front of a door, he… ''Tch! Why are you stopping so suddenly?''

''Should I speak a word? Or should I not?'' Turning the knob on the door and by pushing the door open, Imayoshi… ''There you go, welcome.''

Suspicious by the room that he had just been shown to, he began to work his mind. _Heh… what did he want with me, eh? Is this done to earn my trust? No way in hell that I am going to fall for it! _

As Hanamiya is thinking, on the other hand… _Heh… getting suspicious again, eh… Although I couldn't get what he was really thinking about right now, but… Hmm… whatever… _Stopping his mind, he freely walks in and in the next second, he was gone into another room that is residing inside the room.

_Should I step in or…_Still reluctant about what he was supposed to do, suddenly a few fabrics had been thrown towards him. Looking downwards and all he sees is a set of clothes that had been caught by himself.

Tugging his hands into the pockets of his long jacket, he… ''Just get inside here and take a shower, if it's for those unknown, they might have thought of you as a criminal.''

Checking his attire, he… _Well… I guess he was right, eh… Well… why not accept the 'kindness'…? Since he is so enthusiastic about it. _

Finally stepping into the room and after scanning the whole place and by guessing the possibility of a washroom, without saying anything more, he had gone inside.

By making sure that Hanamiya had gone into the washroom, he finally stretch his arms and that's when a knocking came protruding his ears. ''Ah, excuse me, sir. This is the first aid kit you wanted me to bring over. Do you need any help…? And is the guest of yours okay…?''

Receiving the box, he… ''Oh, thanks for bringing this and I think that I will manage this on my own. Besides, he is doing quite well, so do not worry.''

With that being said, the butler… ''Whew… Glad that he is okay. I was scared to death at the sight of his just now.''

As the conversation between those two continues, on the other hand… ''Ow! Tsk!'' _So, painful…! _Upon accidentally rubbing against one of his wounds, Hanamiya had then decided to end his shower as quick as possible.

Changing into the clothes that had been prepared by Imayoshi, he… _Just right… _With that, he had finally came out of the shower room.

Just as he was feeling quite good in his clean state, in-front of him there appears Imayoshi, who is sitting on his bed without his long jacket and necktie.

Noticing his presence, Imayoshi… ''I can see you've cleaned up well… Now, come here.'' Patting the on the bed.

_What is going to do? _Was his first thought which had thoroughly made he, himself laughing at his own thinking. _Hn… When did I became such a pussy, huh…?_

Shedding all of his previous thoughts, he straight away walk towards where Imayoshi is and without sitting down like he had been offered, he… ''Although I don't know what's your motive of rescuing me and the way you are treating me, but could I leave right now…?''

As if being thrown off by the words coming from Hanamiya, all he could do is to raise his eyebrows a little due to amusement.

Seeing that the other is not uttering a word, he… ''Hmm… if that's your answer, then well… thanks for your hospitality, I will try returning these clothes to you if I had a chance in the future.''

Still remaining silent and by looking at the guest of his is about to leave, something like a unknown voice starts screaming inside him again, which had made him pull the other's hand without even a single consideration.

Due to the force and the shock of being pulled without any single warning, he had then had his ass landed on the space that Imayoshi had just offered him to. Surprised and getting real annoyed, he… ''What's your deal?''

As quick as lighting, Imayoshi had already regained his usual senses and by putting away the thoughts of those mysterious sensation, he… ''Just accept my… your so called 'hospitality', will you? Now, strip off the shirt.''

Still as stubborn as ever, he… ''I ask you what's your deal? Besides, why do I have to strip as you say?''

As if something almost snapped in him, he immediately change the neutral tone into a more serious ones… ''I said strip, you hear me.''

And it was a good thing that he wasn't an oblivious person, he quickly but reluctantly do what Imayoshi had said and the next moment all he felt was something slippery begin applied towards his skin.

In the process… with Imayoshi commanding him something like: Turn around, stay still or raise your arm, and finally with the last plaster being plastered, Imayoshi… ''Well… I am done.''

With his back still facing Imayoshi, he… ''So, now that you are finally done. Well… how about tell me what's your deal exactly, huh?''

Keeping away all the ointment, plaster and such into the box, he… ''You sure are suspicious about every single thing, aren't ya'?''

''Oh, don't you know… This is how the world works, people getting suspicious against each other, turning against each other?'' Pausing for a while… ''Or are you simply just that 'kind-hearted' and 'naïve'… ah, of course, maybe you wouldn't even realize this simple fact, since you are a Prince-kun.''

''Ah… thank you for the lessons, I greatly appreciates it. By the way, of course I know stuff like this, even though I am a Prince-kun, I am a prince that favours the art of democracy, not monarchy. Which is to say that I am a prince which actually had experience living on my own, not some typical prince whose only job is to take his shower under riches.''

''Hn… quit the flattery. So, are you answering my question or not?''

''Well… what do you want me to answer?'' continue to smirk all his way through the conversation.

''Why ask me that?'' getting real edgy now…

And almost immediately… ''Because you seems like that kind of guy who wouldn't believe no matter what kind of answer I give, am I right?'' _Hmm… let's see what you have got to say this time…_

''Oh, well… you seems to understand me well. Have you been spying on me all this time…?'' _Hn… who knows… _

''Oh, what if I really did…?'' taunted Imayoshi, who is getting real pumped up this almost never-ending conversation.

Feeling like the other guy is still staring at his back, he… ''Umm… if you did, then I seriously would have think…'' without any warning, suddenly Hanamiya proceed to pounce on Imayoshi, who without any preparation had been lying on his bed now. ''…you are interested in me…?''

And without a mere second, the two had been in a real suggestive pose with Hanamiya lying on top of Imayoshi with Hanamiya trying to touch Imayoshi's lips.

Without being able to do so is another thing, but by another second, suddenly their positions changes with Imayoshi now on top of Hanamiya.

By looking down at Hanamiya with this kind of position, who had slightly widen his eyes, suddenly something in him reacted, but without even trying to understand what that even meant, he began lowering his lips towards Hanamiya's, but stopped half-way… ''I wish I could be interested with such an interesting individual such as you, but what a pity, I don't swing that way.''

Feeling like he had won the battle, he began to smirk but immediately he saw the other man smirking too. Opening his mouth… ''I hope so.''

With that being said, Hanamiya who had not flustered for even a single bit start to sit up and after putting on his shirt, he… ''If you have nothing more in your hospitality, may I leave immediately?''

Still couldn't get rid of the excitement that he had just experience, as he was smirking, he… ''Well… go on then and don't mind returning them, I mean the clothes.''

Returning to his cold and sharp stare… ''Well… if you said so. Then, I wish you have a good night.'' With this, Hanamiya had finally left the room, leaving nothing but his scent, still lingering.

After seeing his guest off, Imayoshi finally break into his biggest smirk ever while speaking something only he could hear… ''Well…well… what a surprise. Could I called it a fateful encounter? Why do I feel like we will eventually meet somewhere again, huh? Funny, that's so funny…'' Even though this is what he had mumbled, but in his own mental… _By the way, why do I have this kind of funny feelings…? Hmm…?_

After getting out from the main building, suddenly in-front of him stood the chauffeur, who had kindly offer him to send him back to his resident, which he had yet again, reluctantly accepts.

In the journey of returning to his resident, involuntarily his mind begin flashing the moments he spend with Imayoshi, even though he had tried to forget about it, in which he had deemed those are useless memories…

_**~End of Chapter **__**Thirty-Five~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Thanks for loving my double chapters, and glad that my Imahana had satisfied you. _

_**To AoiShun : **__First of all, thank for the question. But, I am sorry, because the answer for your question will be a major spoiler for other readers, but I will guarantee you that Sakurai will find his own happiness._

* * *

**Author's Note : **_One more chapter is out! Speedy chapter for all of you, my lovely readers! Heehee!_

_So, in this chapter, I had finally made a conclusion about their (Imayoshi and Hanamiya) type of relationship and that is: Smartass vs Smartass, nuff' said…_

_Well… it's only been the second chapter but sparks have been flying out of control… (Damn you, Imahana's story! Why you did this to me?!)_

_By the way, that's how about this chapter…_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all kissing next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	37. The Guilty Alice (3)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Hanamiya and Imayoshi remains as the mains._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 36th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, you will never know what it really meant by knowing some stuffs… **_

*Jazzy, groovy music playing in the background~~~*

''Yah, Hanamiya. Please give me some vodka.'' After settling down on a high stool, a certain man had just place his orders without much hesitation, while another voice had appeared besides him… ''Just give me some brandy and don't leave me behind and walk all by yourself, Furuhashi…!''

''A vodka and a brandy as usual, right?'' counter-checked Hanamiya, who is now grabbing a cube of ice from the freezer…

''Umm, Yeah!'' answered Furuhashi and he… ''It's your own fault, Yamazaki.''

Putting the ice cube on a cloth and after wiping away the excessive water that are on the surface of the ice, Hanamiya had then proceed to pull out a big iron needle and are now hitting the ice cube. *Tink! Tink! Tink!*

After getting the blame by Furuhashi, Yamazaki… ''What did you just say? My fault?''

*Tink! Tink! Tink!* and slowly the ice cube had taken it shape into a ball, he stop the hitting and are now scraping the ice with a knife.

Doesn't even feel any guilt, Furuhashi… ''Yeah, your fault. Who walk with that kind of speed, huh?''

Finished the scraping, he had then proceed to wipe and wash the ice ball and by leaving the ice ball alone he repeated the same action with the second ice cube…

Feel like snapping, he… ''And who would walk at that kind of speed, huh?''

And almost immediately… ''Oh, I feel like my speed is appropriate, slowpoke.''

''What did you just call me?''

As the bickering goes on and on, Hanamiya had finished the second ice ball which had now been placed into a glass…

''Oh, I have just called you a slowpoke, problem?'' stated Furuhashi.

Pouring the beverage that had been order by the two into the glass…

''Yeah, I have a major problem and that's I am gonna kill you…'' but, before Yamazaki had a chance to strangle his target to death, their drinks had been placed in-front of them and that had taken his attention.

''Here's the beverage that you've both ordered and just finish it and scram.'' Said Hanamiya by looking at them with a piercing cold stare, indicating his bad mood.

''Wah… such bad mood.'' Stated Furuhashi after taking a sip of his drinks.

''Hey, you don't have to be this way to your friends, right? Tell us, what's had gotten into you, eh?'' Added Yamazaki.

''Oh, why do you think that something had gotten into me?'' responded Hanamiya while taking care of another customer.

Taking another mouth of his vodka, he… ''Is them again, right? The loan shark, what does they want from you, huh?''

Opening his eyes slightly, he… ''Oh wow! How did you know?''

''Oh what, really? This scum got it right?'' Feeling real surprised, Yamazaki could only look at Furuhashi with wonder.

''Hah…'' letting out a sigh, he continues… ''Who wouldn't know, huh? Besides, it's not your debt, why you are the one who is getting hunted and not the scumbag, huh?''

''Hn… who knows!'' replied Hanamiya after giving a glass of beverage to another customer.

Sighing in defeat, Furuhashi… ''You know what, I am beginning to think what if you have gone to the route that Hara-kun takes…''

Gotten interested by the sudden words that Furuhashi had just made. ''Oh, what's up with him? It's been a long time since I have heard of him.''

As for his reply… ''Oh, don't you know. Although I have no idea how he did it, but recently the news of him being with a rich-ass named Seto Kentaro had been made public and I am imagining him that he must have been living in a luxury life now. Ah… how lucky of him.''

Just when the last word of his had died down, suddenly a commotion came from the entrance of the pub and all the attention had been moved towards the two person coming inside.

Opening his eyes wide, Furuhashi… ''How on earth! Is this a coincidence? Just when we are speaking of him.''

Yeap, just like Furuhashi had just said, coincidence. Coming out from the crowd is no other than Hara and Seto that had been their topic of conversation just seconds ago.

And of course, as the centre of attention are moving towards a private room, Hanamiya had caught a glance that Hara had just gave him a glance and with that the two had gone to the room.

As the show had ended, Furuhashi could only whistles as he turn the stool back towards the bar with Yamazaki following the same. ''Did you just see that? Seems like he is truly living like a celeb now.''

''Hn! So what. It's none of my business.'' Replied Hanamiya still bothering about the glances that Hara had just gave him.

Still in the middle of trying to forget the glance, then all of a sudden… ''What's none of your business?''

''Eep!'' scared shitless about the sudden appearance of Hara, Furuhashi and Yamazaki both yelped while Hanamiya had just raise his head to face Hara, who is smirking.

''Oh, it's been so long, my friend. I see that you are living real well.'' Presenting this sentence of his as his greetings.

Regaining their senses back, Furuhashi… ''Didn't you just get into that private room?''

While Yamazaki… ''Yeah, when did you come out?''

Without even bothering the other two, still wearing his smirk, he… ''Oh, thanks for your greeting and I see that you are still living like you do.'' Pausing for a while, he continues but this time with a whisper, he… *Don't you just felt disgusted living like this? Don't you want to change your life once and for all? As your old friend, should I teach you some tricks?*

Pulling away, Hanamiya… ''Ah…! Thanks for the generous recommendation, but I am not interested in this kind of stuffs.''

Still smiling, he… ''Ah, too bad. May I know your reasons?''

''Is such a surprise that you want to know my reason, but I am afraid that my reason had nothing to do with your perfect life, right?''

''Hmm… too bad, then… And just when I thought that I could lend you a hand, but it seems like I am such a meddler.'' Leaving the stool, he… ''If that's what you want, then farewell.'' And he gone into the private room again.

''What did he just offered you?'' asked Furuhashi with curiosity.

But, just before Hanamiya had the chance to respond a hoarse voice came so suddenly beside Furuhashi… ''Hanamiya-chan…''

Looking at the customer who had just call out to him, all Hanamiya could do is to stare at him. _Looking at his reddened nose and by the volume of alcohol that he had consumed, he must have turned into a drunken man… Well…well…what should I do…? _

Didn't get any respond from Hanamiya, the customer had then decided to grab his hands while mumbling something like… ''Hanamiya-chan, let's go. Let's leave this place and enjoy ourselves.''

Noticing the situation, all of the other bartender had then stopped their jobs and are trying to help Hanamiya, which had been stopped by Hanamiya himself.

''Erm… first. Could you let go of my hand, sir?'' said Hanamiya, flatly while trying to keep his manners in check but… ''What? You are rejecting me!? Call your manager.''

With that, Hanamiya had finally decide to screw the soft way and try the hard way. As the customer is still shouting, Hanamiya had then jumped out from the bar and that startled the drunkard.

''Oh! So, you are finally deciding to follow me, eh?'' As the drunkard are trying to pull Hanamiya away, he had then found that the other hadn't even budge.

Still in the middle of his own dreamland, suddenly all he felt that his dreamland wasn't really a dreamland after all, but a nightmare as right now all he felt was pain coming from his crotch.

Yeah, I literally meant crotch! It seems like Hanamiya had just knocked him down and without a perfect balance, the customer had fall down and by grabbing and spreading both of his legs, Hanamiya had then land his own legs on the 'spot'.

While the customer who had finally come into his senses are screaming, Hanamiya… _This is why I prefer this way of living, so that I can let person like this suffer, you see that, Hara! _

While he is making a scene, on the other hand…

''How about this one, Imayoshi?'' pointed Wakamatsu while nudging Imayoshi.

Looking at the pub in-front of him, Imayoshi… ''Hmm… finally one that seems decent, well… let's go have a drink.''

With that decided, they both stepped into the shop and all they heard is a whining sound coming from the bar.

By looking at the main character that are making the scene, Wakamatsu… _Oooh, that hurts! _Involuntarily he tries to cover his own 'spot'.

But, for Imayoshi… _Isn't that him…! What he is doing? _Getting real amused, Imayoshi had then cooly stepped to where Hanamiya was, who is still enjoying the moment.

''Hey! Hey! What's this?'' And that had gotten Hanamiya's attention as well as the other customer who is now eyeing the newcomer.

Turning his head to face Imayoshi, he… ''Oh, I am afraid that this is what you have seen, sir.'' With this, he had then return to punish the man.

_Wait! Sir…? No, now's not the time for that… _''Anybody see who's at fault first?'' Asked Imayoshi with a loud voice and incomes Furuhashi, Yamazaki and the other bartender pointing towards the drunkard.

_Oh, well… no wonder… but, isn't he too harsh… I have got to stop this… _''Well…well… I know he is at fault, but don't you think is a bit too much by doing this, Hanamiya-san.''

_What? How does he know my name? _Finally letting go of the drunkard's legs, he had then turn to face Imayoshi.

Seeing he had finally loosen his grip, Imayoshi had then moved his eye towards Wakamatsu and move his eye towards the squirming man on the ground.

Nodding to catch his message, Wakamatsu had then quickly done his job and after the crowd had gone back to mind their own business, the two are still staring or more like glaring to Hanamiya and gazing with curiosity to Imayoshi.

_Hmm… it really seems like he doesn't remember me… _

''Who are you? How did you know my name?'' Still glaring daggers at Imayoshi, he is currently putting up all his guard towards the stranger.

''Don't you remember me? I am Prince-kun. Does that ring anything in you?'' While hoping that the other will remember, he is still wearing his smirk.

_Prince-kun…? _Then suddenly, memories of him with this man that is standing in-front of him had then flowed back to his mind. ''Ah…! Imayoshi-kun, am I right? Well… I guess I should apologize for forgetting my saviour…'' With this, he had then gone back into the bar like nothing matters.

_Oh-hoh! Still as cold as ever, eh… _Still smirking, he had then gone to the stool where the drunkard had just own minutes ago. And by facing him who had gone back to serve the other customer, he… ''Well… it's not your fault after thinking that 2 and a half month had passed since then.''

''May I know who are you and why does Hanamiya call you his saviour?'' without getting any respond from Hanamiya, suddenly a voice came beside him.

Looking at Furuhashi, he… ''I guess you are his friend, am I right?''

''Yeah, so?'' replied Yamazaki in Furuhashi's place.

''Hmm… what should I say… Ah! Maybe you should work your own imagination and think what does that meant.'' Was Imayoshi's answer while still looking at Hanamiya who are now moving towards their direction.

''Give me an iced-whiskey.'' And with that order, Hanamiya had then gone to prepare the drinks.

While in the process, something had caught Imayoshi's attention. _Wow! Such skills! The way he is hitting and shaping it! _Moving his eyes towards Hanamiya, who are now getting a glass from the cabinet, he could only stare in wonder.

Still staring at his new-found wonder, then the next moment all he heard is a small 'Thud!' which had his eyes moved towards the glass that's been pushed in-front of him.

Without making any conversation, Hanamiya had then move away from him to serve Yamazaki.

Staring at the glass or more like the ice ball in it. _Clean and clear… Such transparency…! And the way that he had just work on it… Hmm… _

Tilting his head to look at his surrounding, he returns to his thoughts while leaving the fact that Wakamatsu had joined him. _Why here? Just by his skills, he might have become a jewellery cutter. _

''Ah-hah! Give me a whiskey.'' Ordered Wakamatsu as soon as he sees Hanamiya walking towards them.

And then once again he had gone back to the same routine which made Imayoshi go full-on attentive. In the middle, he has sneaked some glances towards the other bartender, who is doing the same thing. _Not good enough… Only him, only he is good enough…_

5 to 10 minutes later, another whiskey had been prepared and this time without letting him walk away, Imayoshi… ''Wait!''

''Huh?'' Is what he had responded.

''Before you go…'' slicking his fingers into his waistcoat pocket, he then bring out a piece of card. ''…I hope you will accept this.''

Stretching out his hands to accept the card which had something written on it… _Ah…! A name card, eh… _And his eyes starts moving downward. _Le Blanco…Imayoshi Shoichi… _and then the lower part, consists of a line of numbers.

''What's the point of giving me this…?'' _What is he plotting…?_

''Nothing. It's just that with your skills that I just witnessed, I think you are suitable for a job in our business.'' _Ah… starting to get suspicious again, eh…_

With that being said, Imayoshi had then leave the stool after paying the bills with Wakamatsu following him and just they are half-way to the entrance a voice came… ''Ah, is that you, Imayoshi Shoichi…?''

Turning and all he sees is two male, standing side by side and he… ''Oh, are you perhaps Seto Kentaro…?''

''I am glad that you remembers me, well…'' rubbing his chin, he… ''since we have met, let's go find a more decent place to have a chat, may we?''

Putting up a smile, Imayoshi… _Heh… _''I'd be honoured, let's go.'' And with that, the 4 had been gone from the pub.

#Several hours later…#

''Good job, everyone!'' shouted one of the bartender.

Stretching his body to loosen his muscles, Hanamiya began to walk away from the pub, while still thinking about the offer from Imayoshi.

Fishing out the name card, he had once again look at it, while thinking something in his head…

And just when all was peaceful and serene, all of a sudden… ''I have finally found you, Hanamiya…!'' That snaps him out from whatever he was thinking and without any idling, he go full-on sprint, trying to leave his pursuers behind. _Tch! How did they find me?! _

Without being able to dusts off the pursuers, all he could do is to turn around the corners but slowly he begin hearing the sound of motorbikes somewhere around one of the corners. _Shit! _Working his mind, he quickly duck into a smaller and darker alley.

Eyes on entrance and all he sees is several bikes came zooming through the lanes while cursing something like: ''Shit! Where did he go?'' and ''Damn! Lost him!''

''Let's try the other area.'' And there they zoom away leaving the area. After making sure they had all gone, Hanamiya had quickly find his way back to his resident.

Finally getting in, and without even bothering to turn on the lights all he could is to lie against a wall and by sliding down, he… _Haha… weird… Why did I just hide for? I should have beat the shit out of them…? _

Gasping for air, he had once again fishes out the name card… _Should I try this…? _Feeling like something is off, he quickly get the name card off his face… _Hn… when did I became so weak, huh?_

Couldn't believe what he had just thought of seconds ago, he began attempting to forget about the offer but as soon another thought came popping out. _Should I call him…? Let's give it a try… _and then he fishes out his phone and are calling someone.

Several seconds of waiting, the other side of the phone… ''Hello…''

And then the conversation between Hanamiya and the mysterious receiver goes on…

''Erm… excuse me, but where is Hanamiya, huh?'' asked Furuhashi, who had just taken his seat at the stool.

''No idea. The manager just said that he is off today.'' Answered one of the bartender.

''Hmm… weird… let me call him.'' But all he got is 'I am sorry, but the line is currently unavailable, please call again later.' _Weird…_

Taking a sip of coffee from the cup, Hanamiya had then keep his gazes on the scene that are outside of the window.

*CHINK-KLINK!* ''Welcome!''

''Yo, Hanamiya!'' Taken his seat, and after taking his orders, the two had finally been left alone by the waitress.

After being left alone, the newcomer… ''What is your purpose of you calling me out? Do you perhaps have a change in your mind?''

Keeping his silent for a while he… ''What if I said, I really do changed my mind, Hara?''

''Wow! And here I have always thought that you are a tough nut. Why? Tell me. Have you finally had enough with that kind of life?'' Teases Hara after taking some of his beverage.

Shooting him some cold glares, he… ''Don't joke around. Tell me, what is your trick of getting into the elites?''

''Woah, woah! Chill there. Well… it seems like you do have gotten tired of that life, well seeing the prideful you had come to ask for my guidance, I will tell you the trick.'' Smirked Hara while pushing himself up from the arm-chair.

Listening attentively of what Hara had to offer, he too had sit up straight.

Finally open his mouth, he… ''Go find your own Rabbit, then…''

_Rabbit…? _Puzzled by the answer that Hara had just gave, he automatically scowled which had earned him some snickers from Hara.

''Well… have you read the fairy tale 'Alice in Wonderland'? What brings Alice into the Wonderland, huh?'' Smirked Hara while going back into his arm-chair.

''The rabbit…'' replied Hanamiya as if everything had been as clear as a day.

''Well… there you go. I have given you the answer and everything else is on your own.'' Added Hara.

Talking up to this point, a sudden thought came flashing in… _A rabbit…? _Flashing through the name card… _Imayoshi Shouichi…_

_**~End of Chapter Thirty-Six~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Yeah, since my final exam are over and you are welcome… Since I already have six stories up, which story do you want to see the finale first, huh?_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_A slower chapter, but regardless is up! Whew…! Constructing this chap is hard!_

_So, in this chap, I have basically drop the reason of why I have picked the __**Title**__ for this story. (Hope it was not corny.)_

_Erm… and as for some of you, who are a K-drama fans, you might notice that this story is quite similar to a K-drama called __**Cheongdamdong Alice**__… (Which I find it quite suitable for the two leading roles.) _

_And so that's about it for this chapter… _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all nudging next chap! _


	38. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (10)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Kuroko and Kagami is back to take the stage…!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 37__th__ Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, to avoid is better than to confront…**_

_Where is he…?_ While driving to the possible places that Kuroko could have gone to, he could only keep his eyes on-alert and finally his eyes had caught onto a teal-haired figure that are currently standing inside a café.

Without even thinking more, by stopping his ride, he quickly came out of it and are trying to cross the road without even checking his safety.

*Honk! Honk!* ''Hey, do you want to die, huh?''

*Beep! Beep!* ''Have anyone teach you about safety?''

With that, all he could do is to back-out from crossing the road and are waiting his opportunity, but it seems like it was too late…

After pulling Kuroko out from the café, he had then spotted Kagami on the other side of the road. Smirking, he had then stopped his pulling and are now touching Kuroko's face and by whispering… *This is my first order, do not move no matter what I had done to you.*

With this order given, he had then tilted Kuroko's head to the left and without much warning he plant his mouth onto Kuroko's, while glaring towards someone.

Raising his head once again to double check whether the teal-haired boy is still inside the café and all he saw in that moment stunned him even more… _Why are they kissing? If that's Kuroko, why doesn't he even budge? _

Surprised by the sudden dampness felt by his lips and still clueless about the fact that everything had been witnessed by Kagami, he started to struggle out in which he does succeed. ''May I know what did you hope to achieve by doing this kind of stuff to me?''

Finally found his opportunity to cross the road, as quick as possible he crossed the first lane, while thinking… _Quick, I must get to him. Just what all this mean? _

_Ooops, he is getting here. _Moving his sight away from Kagami to Kuroko, once again he is now dragging Kuroko towards his car.

Kagami, who is witnessing all this… _Wait! Where are you trying to take him…? _

Just before Akashi is dragging him, he had caught the change in Akashi's sight… _Just what is he looking at? _And by trying to look behind him, which Akashi forbids and the next moment all he knows is he is being dragged by this red-haired, but in his heart… _Wasn't that Kagami-kun…? How?! _

_Be quick, you damned traffic! _Still keeping his eyes on the two who are getting further and further, then suddenly a bus came blocking his sight and after the bus had gone through his eyes… _Wait, what?! Where? _And by crossing the second lane, he had finally reach the front of the café.

By turning his head, hoping to see the shadow of Kuroko, but all he got was disappointment. _Where the hell are they?! _Frustrated, all he could do is to punch the nearby wall.

''Where are you trying to take me?'' Questioned Kuroko with his coldest tone after getting into the vehicle.

''Who knows… Maybe my place…'' Said Akashi, who still had the heart to joke, and he hope that the guy beside him would counter his words, but nothing came.

Looking at Kuroko who is dead-panned as ever, he began to move towards him and by moving his mouth towards his ear, he… ''I know it's will be quite a surprise to you for my sudden actions, but do not forget that you are part of this collaboration…''

With that, he had unlock the trigger and are leaving the parking lot and a while later, Kuroko… ''Seriously, what are you planning to achieve with this?''

Smirking, he… ''Ah, finally feeling like speaking, eh? Well, as for your question, I have got you, which is a big pleasure to me.''

Without even trying to hide the anger in his voice, he… ''Yeah, a big pleasure to your or for your entertainment sake, right?''

Without even feeling any guiltiness, he… ''Why not? For the sake of entertainment by seeing someone suffer, especially that Kagami Taiga…''

_Kagami-kun…! _''Why? Why trouble yourself by doing all this, is that what you called as entertainment?''

Never have expect that those were what Kuroko had given him as a respond, at that one moment he seriously regret what he had done, but by discarding away those thoughts, he… ''Look! We have arrived and thanks for the company.''

_Huh? What? _Turning his head towards the other side and found out that they had reached his apartment and feeling all relief, he quickly untie the seatbelt and are opening the door, but a tug came and all knew is his mouth had once again been stolen.

Pushing the other aside, he… ''Please do not do that to me again.'' Still using his flat tone.

''Why? You don't seem to hate it.'' Smirked Akashi after going back to his own place to signify that Kuroko had been allowed to go.

Controlling himself for the sake of someone, he had then left the car and without even looking back, he proceed his way to his own home.

Looking at the back of Kuroko which is getting further and further, he had then drive his vehicle out of the area while unconsciously smiling from time to time.

While waiting for the elevator, something came bothering him… _Although vivid, but is that really Kagami who is standing there just now…? Please, don't tell me it was him._

Just when he was thinking all those stuffs, suddenly… ''Ah! Isn't this Tetsuya?!''

Responding towards the call that came from the security guard, he paid his greetings and after that the security guard… ''By the way, where have you been this morning?''

''Why? Did someone came requesting me?''

''Yeah! There is one that came looking for you.'' Replied the guard while scratching his chin.

_Who…? Don't tell me…! _''What kind of person is that? Could you please give me a description.''

More scratching… ''He said he is your employer and quite a red hair he got there, especially his eyebrows, they are so special. And his name is erm… Kagami? Yeah, Kagami Taiga.''

Although surprised, but as usual, it didn't showed on his face and with a 'Thank you', the two had gone on separate ways. Entering his apartment, all he could do is to work his mind on connecting his suspicious while caressing Nigou.

But, as he was racking his brain, he soon had fall asleep…

Stopping his vehicle in-front of the apartment, he decided to try his luck… _Maybe he is back… _was what Kagami had think and down he goes.

But after a few step, he felt that someone had touch his shoulder… ''Yes? Ah! Good evening.''

''Back to find little Tetsuya, am I right? He is back.'' After a smile, the guard had gone back to his job after getting a 'Thank you' from Kagami.

Stopping in-front of door, after taking a deep breath, he proceed to press the doorbell…

*DING-DONG! DING-DONG!*

Startled by the sound of the bell, Nigou starts to bark out loud and that had gotten Kuroko back to the real world.

*DING-DONG!* _Who's that? And when did I fall asleep? _Rubbing his eyes and by walking towards the door and due to the dizziness, this time he couldn't bother to check who was it and had just opened the door right away.

And the next moment, Kuroko had been made completely awake. _Why is he here? And by the way, why does he seems petrified? What's wrong?_

Curious as to what had made Kagami this way, he starts trailing the eyes of Kagami and look what he had found, Nigou! Wagging his tail, all-ready to welcome Kagami who is covered in fear.

_Don't tell me… _Narrowing his eyes towards the bigger boy… ''Are you afraid of dogs?'' With this being said, he had noticed some changes in Kagami and that had made him felt sure about that's the fact.

Couldn't contain his laughter any longer, he… ''Pfft…!'' was all he did and that had Kagami… ''D-don't you dare laugh! Just get that thing out of here.''

''Okay, okay.'' And slowly he scooped Nigou up, who is still wagging his tail and barking quite enthusiastically at Kagami… ''It seems like he likes you, why don't you give him a pat?''

''Don't joke around.'' Snapped Kagami with his temper almost breaking.

''Ah, too bad. Fine then, let's go, Nigou.'' While bringing the dog into the home, he intentionally mumbles… ''I know you must have felt rejected, but don't mind that scaredy cat. Hn!''

''What did you just say?!''

''Oops, nothing. Just talking to myself.'' Once Nigou had finally ended up in his cage, finally the two had settled themselves in the living room.

Just when the situation is beginning to get real awkward, Kuroko… ''By the way, why are you here?'' And as soon as his question were out, deep down he begin to wish that it wasn't for Akashi.

_Where should I start…? Erm… Umm… Argh…! _Clearing his throat, he… ''Why are you absent today?''

A loud 'Thump!' could be felt by himself as he works his mind and all he could make up is… ''I have some business to deal with and I believe I had gone through the proper procedure of getting a day off by telling Koganei-san.''

''Yeah, I guess you did no wrong, but what is your reason for getting the day off?'' another 'Thump!' came hitting his senses and all he could do is to remain silent.

Feeling the silent, Kagami… ''Does your business have to do with the phone call that you received yesterday?''

_How…?! _Eyes widen, he… ''How did you know…?''

_So, my guesses were right, eh… _''It just that you seems so pale after getting the call. Is it your family or is it something else…?''

_What to tell him…? How am I going to answer…! _Sweat had started to form in his palm and finally deciding his own answer. ''It's my family…'' _I am sorry…_

_His family… heh… _Getting disappointed by Kuroko's answer, he… ''What happened to your family?''

As if being cornered like a rat, he raises his head and flatly… ''Kagami-kun, don't you think that you have asked too much. I know you are concerned about me but I really think that something like my family is my own business.''

And almost immediately… ''Why? Why can't you tell me the reason or it wasn't about your family after-all, but the one in the phone is Akashi.''

Rendered speechless, all he could do is to stare straight at Kagami, who had once again open his mouth… ''Am I correct? So, it was him after-all, eh…''

_How? How did he… _And right then and there, his mind flashes across the vague figure that he thought of as Kagami. _So, it wasn't my eyes that are playing tricks on me, but it's real!_

''Didn't I already told you that don't simply approach him? Why did you do it? And…'' Trying to control himself, he… ''Why did you let him did that kind of things to you? And since when you've started?''

Getting bombarded by the all the question, all he could manage is… ''I am so sorry that I've kept it a secret but… ''Seriously wanting to tell Kagami all the reason, but after remembering everything that Akashi had told him, he immediately kept his mouth shut.

''Tell me your reason, did that bastard hold anything important to you? I might as well help you get it back.'' Once the last word drops, he immediately stood up and are beginning to leave. ''Let's go.''

At that moment when he had noticed Kagami is trying to confront Akashi, he too had stood up and as quick as possible, he prevents Kagami from doing so by hugging him from his back. ''Don't.''

Although surprised by the sudden hug, he… ''Why are you stopping me? If he really did something, then we should face him head-on!''

_Please… _and at that moment, he decided to never tell Kagami the truth just by looking at the hot-headed attitude of his. So, there is only one option left. ''He does hold something important to me and that's my heart. He held my heart. I liked him. You satisfied?''

And all hell freezes over as Kagami is now stunned. _What…? What did he just said? _And slowly he turned to face the smaller guy.

Raising his head to look into Kagami's eyes, he steeled himself by continuing his speech… ''He is not the one that is approaching me, I am the one. I approached him because I think he is interesting and it turn out I liked him.''

And the next moment he had almost regret by saying all those words… _Why? Why did you look at me like that? Please don't make me regret my decision, please… _

Like a thousand of needles had just screwed around his heart, all he could felt was numbness and disappointment. So much that he had to force out… ''Is that your true words…?''

Using all his energy to control his tears, he steeled himself further… ''Yeah, that's my true words.'' But deep down… _Sorry. I am so sorry. Is for your own good… _

Getting the confirmation, all he could do is to keep his eyes shut and slowly he turn towards the door and step by step, he starts to leave Kuroko behind, who is still controlling himself.

And at last, after the door had been closed shut, Kuroko's legs finally gave in and there he tumbles to the floor, tears coming through his eyes, non-stop. ''I am sorry, Kagami-kun. I am sorry…''

By looking at his master, Nigou had too, felt the pain by lowering its eyes and tail.

Back to his own car, all he did was to sit still there like a dead-man while in his mind, the words and the face of Kuroko keep coming through and having reached his limits, he slammed his head towards the steering, tears starts forming in his eyes. ''Damn it!''

After some hours had passed…

Once getting into his penthouse, all he could do is to slump down on his bed while looking at a necklace that he had just grabbed and that had him thinking… _First you, then now I've lost him, too, eh… _

Managing a bitter smile, he… _I guess I will have to forget him now…_

THE NEXT DAY…

Walking into the building, just when he had started heading towards the office, suddenly he had caught onto Kagami who is walking towards his direction, while accompanied by Koganei…

Raising his head, Koganei starts to wave his hand towards Kuroko… ''Good morning, Kuroko. Seriously what's your business that had made you bring up a day off, eh?''

Trying his best not to look at Kagami, he… ''Ah, it's nothing, just some family business.''

''Oh, okay. Then be quick to scan your attendance card, then bye.'' With that, without even looking at each other and paid any greetings, they had gone to their own ways.

Feeling real weird, Koganei looked back and towards his shacho, ''Weird… what's with him, today, eh?''

Turning away from his documents, he stares at Koganei and that made him… ''Usually he will greet you in a real enthusiastic way, but it seems like he didn't even notice you were here and what's with you, usually you will greet him too.''

_So, it was obvious, huh… _Returning to his documents, he… ''It's nothing.''

With that being answered, Koganei could only shut his mouth, still worrying his shacho.

Once getting into his office, he had once again being greeted by all his other workmates, in which he had greeted them back.

After settling down on his own place, shaking away all of the thought so that he could focus on his own job, and with that he starts his day by continuing to do his own research.

And with the two living in their own ways, time had gone through them without stopping and 3 weeks had passed.

While in the duration of the 3 weeks, Akashi and Kuroko had continue to meet from time to time and sometimes they had even did some intimate stuffs intentionally, conducted by Akashi, so that it could be seen by Kagami.

And thus, by avoiding all the scenes, he had gone through the weeks.

''Let me go now. I need to attend my second test.'' Said Kuroko flatly, while begin hugged by Akashi, who is blowing air on his ear.

Smirking, he get his mouth near Kuroko's ear… ''Well… if that's what you want, then…'' Giving a peck on Kuroko's lips, he… ''Good luck!'' With that, he finally let Kuroko go.

Taking a deep breath, by grabbing his laptop tightly in his hands, he enters the conference room. Upon entering the room, he is then welcomed by Koganei, the executive producer and Kagami Taiga.

By looking at him, he had almost forgot all of his speeches, but by steeling himself, he had then greeted them back. By pretending nothing has ever happened, he begin his speech…

After an hour, his final test had finally came to an end. As they are all now leaving the room, a voice came… ''Ah, Kuroko.''

''Yes?'' replied Kuroko while involuntarily let his eyes run off towards Kagami, who had just bypassed him.

''First, let me congratulate on finishing your task, it was quite an idea. Lastly, the result will be informed after your performance had been watched by all the other higher-ups.'' Ending his sentence, Koganei had then gave Kuroko a pat on the shoulder. With that, he had leave Kuroko alone.

While being alone, he involuntarily look towards the horizon while lying against the guard-rails. _So, it had finally ended, eh… I guess I have nothing to do anymore temporarily… Might as well go home… _

And just as what he had thought. Indeed, he had gone back to his home. Once settling down on the sofa, due to the emptiness that came out of the blue, tears had once again flows down.

And after another 2 days…

*Br…Br…* _Hmm… _Checking his phone and finding out that it was from Koganei… ''Hello?''

Without any words, all he hears is someone giggling. ''Guess what? You've officially become our workmates, congratulations!'' and then as if the phone had been snatched away, another voice came in… ''Congrats! Let's see, how about a toast to celebrate it, huh?''

And then another voice… ''Yeah! Sounds fun. Let's go!''

Out of the blue, a certain happiness and a sense of fulfilment came enveloping him and all he says is… ''Really? You are not joking, are you?''

''Of course not! Hey, hey. Let's go have a toast now. You know what? Mitobe is paying. Wakakakaka.'' And after pausing for a sec… ''Eh?! You stingy fellow…'' and as if wanting to end the conversation, Koganei… ''Well… you did better come here now. Well then, bye.''

''…'' _I really did it! I really did it! _And without losing any time he had then run out from his house and are on his way to the company.

_**~End of Chapter **__**Thirty-Seven~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__So your preference is Tri-an-Guilty Love eh… And actually I have already planned out who will be the first to end up with, I am just asking for your tastes. Hope you don't mind… Hahaha. And what did you mean by not hard? 0.o_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_*Dun! Dun! Dun!* Lighting speed chapter! Erm… this chapter… how do I say… it was easy… T.T_

_And this is basically the chapter where Kagami and Kuroko starts to get separated, which is so damn sad…! (Waaaaaaa…..!) TAT_

_My heart is basically tearing when writing the sad part, it was so dramatic and angsty, OMGawd! ToT_

_*Wiping away all da' tears* Well… don't miss out the next chapter, my lovely readers! *Back to crying…* _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all crying next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	39. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (11)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Kuroko and Kagami is not going to leave the stage yet…_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 38__th__ Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, reunions are a part of the cycle of life…**_

When Kuroko is rushing towards the company…

While in the midst of discussing where to throw a celebration, Koganei had then excused himself and he is out from the bunch and are heading somewhere.

In the midst of checking the documents, all of a sudden someone came knocking the door of his office, following by a… ''I am coming in, Kagami-shacho.''

Raising his head and by waiting Koganei to fully entered his room, he remained his silent and finally facing the smiling Koganei, he… ''What had made you come to my office?''

Still smiling with satisfactory, he… ''Hehe! Kagami-shacho, haven't you heard of the news that Kuroko had been officially accepted?''

''I am sorry, but this is the first time I have heard of it.'' Replied Kagami, turning back to his documents.

''Hmm…'' Tilting his head to think about something… ''Oh yeah! I have forgotten that you have just left this business to the higher-ups, sorry.''

''Is that all you've wanted to tell me?'' Still burying his face towards his papers…

_Weird…? Why did he respond in such flat attitude and here I thought that he would be the happiest person to hear the news… _''Yeah, this is what I want to tell and by the way, we are going to celebrate for it and I am thinking of inviting you, but it seems you are quite busy…''

''Yeah, and so it seems. Well… just enjoy yourselves.'' After giving Koganei a smile, he had once again go back to his work and once Koganei had completely left him alone, he… _So, he does manage it… _

''Hey! Where did you run of? Just when we are deciding to leave you…'' After getting back to his office, he had been scolded by his workmates.

Looking at Kuroko, who is gasping for air, he then proceed to hug Kuroko. ''I knew you will make it. You make me proud!''

''Ah-haha!'' Trying to push Koganei away a little, he… ''So, where are we going, did anyone had anything planned out?''

''You bet!'' replied Tsuchida, while grabbing his belongings… ''Let's go.''

And there they go leaving the company, fully anticipating the time that they are going to enjoy.

In the middle of their journey to the unknown, one of them… ''By the way, where are we going, eh?''

''Eh?!'' Dumbfounded, Kuroko… ''I thought that someone had it planned already, don't tell me nobody had actually recommend a place…''

Silence doomed them as they all, excluding Kuroko are all thinking real hard about where to recommend, and… ''Erm…'' and everyone's attention had moved to Tsuchida.

''There is a pub which I though is quite good, but it was quite safe to party there…'' pausing for a sec, he… ''How does everyone think?''

Without any hesitation… ''Okay! Let's go. Tuschida, show Mitobe the way as he is driving now.'' In which he did and right now they are actually moving towards an actual destination.

Turning off the engine and all 6 of them had stepped down from the vehicle and one of the girls, Kyoko… ''Woo… not bad. Just as Tsuchida said.'' With this, they heads into the pub, while joking all the way.

After choosing an empty spot to settle down and without any hesitaton, Koganei immediately goes for a kill by ordering bottles and jars of beer and wine and once his orders had reached the table, he… ''Let's drink to our hearts content…!'' Picking up a mug filled with beer, he waited…

And it seems that everyone had caught his message, and by raising their own mugs one by one… Making his kitty smile, he… ''Kampai!''

Hitting their mug to another, one by one they begin gulping down the content in their mugs… ''AH…!'' Feeling satisfied by the first mug, Koganei… ''Well… let's go have seconds!''

With this, the 6 of them starts to party without even caring how long was it and then…

As the only person that are still having their senses intact in the real world, Tsuchida and Mitobe could only stare at the 4 figures, who had their senses almost robbed by alcohol.

Speechless, all of a sudden, they noticed someone starts smacking their lips and mumbles… ''Another one…''

Wiping away their own sweats, Tsuchida… ''By the way, let's leave this place and return them to their homes.'' In which a nod had been given by Mitobe and therefore they starts to carry the 4, with Mitobe carrying a struggling Koganei and Tsuchida carrying and supporting the two girls…

Looking back, they started to count and found out that they are basically leaving Kuroko alone, looking at Mitobe, Tsuchida… ''Erm… what about Kuroko…?''

Moving his sight to the struggling Koganei, who is now hitting Mitobe's head, a sudden realisation dawned Tsuchida… _Okay… for him, I think that only one is too much… then what about Kuroko, are we just going to leave him…_

As if earning the power of telepathy, the drunken Koganei starts to mumble… ''Kuroko… phone… Kagami-shacho…!'' With this, he had finally gone out.

Earning the idea of how to solve the problem, Tsuchida… ''By the way, let's just get out from here first…''

Setting Koganei down to a bench, Mitobe starts to dig whatever pocket Koganei had and finally he had found his phone. Finally found the name of Kagami in the contact list, he quickly call and by bringing the phone towards Tsuchida's ear, they waited and then…

''Ah…Hello, Kagami-shacho. By the way, I am Tsuchida, not Koganei.''

''…''

''I know it's kind of troublesome, but could you please help us pick up Kuroko-kun?''

''…?''

''Actually we had a party and it seems he had too much alcohol and therefore with only Mitobe and me, we couldn't carry that much of a people and none of us knows where he live…''

''…!''

''Okay, the address is…'' Ending the call, Mitobe returns the phone to its owner and by carrying Koganei once more, they waited for Kagami's arrival, but the next second the two felt something moist, sticking at their back…

Following the moist is a rather peculiar scent and therefore… ''I think we should…''

As if knowing what Tsuchida meant, the two had then quickly head towards the vehicle and in the middle of it, due to not setting his sight up-front, Tsuchida bumped onto someone. By looking up, all he could think of is… _HUGE! _But as quickly he… ''Ooops, I am sorry.'' And then he continues his way.

After setting the 3 drunkards into the car, Mitobe and Tsuchida leaves the pub.

Looking back at the car that had speed away, a certain man… _I pray them safety… _With this, he follows another man who are urging him.

As they are speeding their way for the homes of their friends, another car came speeding from the opposite direction. _Okay… I am reaching… _and after his GPS had announced his arrival, he stopped his car and without any more thoughts he walks into the pub, finding Kuroko…

Turning his head around the pub and upon setting his eyes on a tiny, teal-haired figure, he immediately rushes towards Kuroko. By looking at Kuroko's current state, all he could do is to manage a gulp.

Kuroko, who had no idea someone is gazing at him had his face all reddened and hating the heat experienced by his body, he loosen necktie and by fluttering his eyes open, all he sees is a blurry figure and the next moment he feel something surging upwards from his stomach and all he felt is something moist and nasty on his lips.

Looking at Kuroko, who had just vomited, Kagami had then decided to leave Kuroko alone to ask for a cloth at the bars. Getting his hands on a cloth, he begin rushing towards the washroom, wetting the fabric.

Leaving the washroom, he had then head straight towards where Kuroko is and then a sudden tug could be felt, which had made him stop his leg. _Who…? _

Turning around to look who had just pulled his hand and the next moment, Kagami was rendered speechless, all of a sudden his mind went blank and as he is trying to form words, he found out that he had totally failed. Standing in-front of him, is a man who is making the same shocked face as he was… and as some seconds had passed, Kagami had finally be able to start forming words… ''Himuro…?''

Gazing at Kagami who had spoken his name, Himuro had then loosen his face by changing it into a light smile… ''It's been a long time, eh…?''

''Y-yeah, it's been a long time… h-how are you doing and why are you here…?'' Although he had so much to ask but at that moment, these are the only ones that are able to come from his mouth.

Still wearing his smile, he… ''I am doing real well and I am here to accompany someone…'' With that, Kagami could swear that when Himuro said 'someone', he had witness some changes in Himuro's eyes and that had made him think… _So… he have someone now, eh… _

Fidgeting, he… ''So, how was your left eye…? Did it still hurt…?'' Staring at Himuro's hair which is covering his left eye.

Giving the other a bitter smile, Himuro… ''If you still going to worry about me like that, I might just return and continue to stay by your side, you know.''

Realize what he had just done, he… ''I am really sorry, but I am the one who had made you hurt your eyes, so… I know that whatever that I am saying now is useless, but I am sorry.''

''No need to apologize, since it had already become an ancient history, so…'' And as Himuro is talking, all of a sudden a commotion happened somewhere around the pub and by turning around, Kagami immediately knows where and who had made this uproar.

As if forgotten about Himuro's existence, he straight away rushes towards where Kuroko had been, leaving Himuro who had been called by someone.

''Who is that? The one that you are speaking with?'' asked someone with a real lazy voice while trying to use his height as an advantage to find the person.

''Oh, Atsushi, you are back? It's nothing, just someone familiar.'' Replied Himuro while trying to pull Murasakibara away, but that big guy doesn't even budge, but keep on staring at a certain red-head.

_Red-head… Is that him? Is that Kagami Taiga that I am seeing…? _But as soon he had been brought back to reality and by forgetting his wild guesses, they proceed to mind their own business.

Reaching to where Kuroko is, he had only found out that the commotion wasn't from Kuroko, but somewhere near. With this, he begin wiping Kuroko's mouth and by leaving the cloth at the table, he proceed to give Kuroko a piggy-back ride.

Positioning himself well, he starts to move towards the entrance after getting out from the pub, he head straight to his vehicle.

Once adjusting Kuroko well at the passenger seat, only then he decided to go to his driver's seat and by revving the engine, they had then leave the area.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER…

The two had finally reach Kagami's company after Kagami had went to Kuroko's apartment, where he only found out that the only way to open the door is the password, no keys or card needed.

Parking the vehicle well, he quickly scooped Kuroko out from the car and are now riding the elevator up towards his own penthouse.

Finally reaching the penthouse and by feeling the cold, night air blowing through, Kuroko shivers and by feeling that, Kagami quickly brought Kuroko into the house.

Walking into the bedroom, he finally get Kuroko, lying on his bed and it was quite a sight to behold. Although wanting to keep staring at Kuroko all-night, but some conscience in him snaps him out.

Thinking of what to do to ease Kuroko, he starts to take off Kuroko's shoes, socks, coat, neck-tie and basically everything, excluding the underwear. After everything had been taken off, only Kagami realize that it was his first time seeing Kuroko naked and that made him stood there, gazing at every single parts.

And once again snapping himself out, he left Kuroko's alone to do some laundry. After some time had passed, Kagami is back with some clothes on his hand and a bucket of water in another.

Setting down the bucket and the clothes, he proceed to let Kuroko sit up and after squeezing out the water from a fabric in the bucket, he starts to wipe every single sweat away from Kuroko's body.

Starting from the hand and by slipping down he had reached the armpit and moving his hand to the front, he accidentally brushed against Kuroko's nipples and that earned him a sweet voice, which had made him widen his eyes.

Slapping himself mentally, he continues his job by moving down towards the stomach and right now returned to the back then finally the legs.

Once done, he had thrown the fabric into the bucket and are picking up the clothes that he had prepared and are helping Kuroko to change while thinking… _I hope it's not too big for him… _

After the pants had been put on, he had once again left Kuroko's alone who is now sleeping beautiful on the fluffy bed while dreaming something unknown to others.

Finally finished cleaning up, Kagami had too, change his business wear into his casual outfit after taking his shower. And once again, he had gone back into the bedroom and by seeing Kuroko's sleeping, defenceless, he couldn't help himself by moving towards the sleeping beauty.

Arriving his side, he stares at him and found out some of Kuroko's hair had stick onto his face, and therefore he proceed to brush it off.

But as soon as his hands had touched Kuroko's cheeks, he find out he wanted something more and slowly his touch had turned into him caressing Kuroko's face.

''Umm…'' moaned Kuroko upon feeling Kagami's touch.

Moving closer towards Kuroko, he began checking on Kuroko's eyelashes, nose and finally his lips. Involuntarily, his fingers moved to the lips and couldn't contain his need any longer he had then decided to give him a small peck, but before their lips could meet… ''Ah, Ka…Mmm…''

_Akashi…? _Upon hearing the words coming out from Kuroko's mouth, as quick as possible he stopped his touch and moved away from Kuroko and by quitting his bedroom, all he could do is to slump his down onto a couch in the living room. _What am I thinking?! What on earth am I trying to do…?! _And in the midst of it, his phone rings…

Meanwhile Kagami is scolding himself mentally, in his bedroom, Kuroko had once again mumbled something in his sleep… ''Ka-Kagami-kun… Umm…'' And with that, he had once again fall into his slumber…

The sound of the birds chirping could be heard and sunlight had shown through the mirror wall, allowing one to see dusts floating and flying around.

''Umm…'' _Ow! My head hurts… _As Kuroko starts to wake from his sleep, immediately all he feel is a whole deal of pain in his head.

Once stabilizing himself, and slowly he open his eyelids and due to the lights that came intruding his eyes, he was forced to shut it again.

Trying to open his eyes again and the next thing that came into his mind is… _Where is this…? Eh? What had happened to me…? _

Getting anxious, he had immediately sat up from the bed and are trying his best to remember what had happen yesterday by listing out things one by one… _Okay… I got accepted into the company… party in a pub… drinking beers… and what? WHAT? _

Moving down his eyes, he found out that the shirt that he is wearing were not his and slowly by pressing his head, he slowly moved out from the room and once again he entered a place that he doesn't know, but he had spotted someone or more like heard.

By moving closer to the couch, he had finally solved one of the questions. _So, this is his place, eh? _Staring more at the snoring Kagami, he starts to walk nearer and by look at the sleeping Kagami, he… _Now looking at that eyebrows, it truly was special… _Deciding to follow his instinct, he uses his fingers to touch the eyebrows by tracing the split part.

Slowly, his hand begin moving down towards the eyelids, later on the nose and cheeks, but as soon he is moving closer towards Kagami's lips, all of a sudden Kagami starts to move and that made him move his hands away.

Trying to escape Kagami's area of vision, but it seems like it was too late as a deep voice appeared behind him… ''Oh, so you are finally awake, eh?''

Knowing that it was useless to hide anymore, he decided to face Kagami but he couldn't get the words out that he had just made, due to Kagami standing up from the couch. _Kagami-kun in his casual wear… Wow, if I think about it, it's the first time seeing it…_

Doesn't even realize someone in particular is salivating mentally just by the sight of him wearing casually, he… ''By the way, you hungry?''

Upon receiving Kagami's question, he decide to snap back to reality and when he is about to give Kagami a 'No', his stomach came growling.

Staring down at his stomach and by containing his laughter, he… ''Just wait at the dining table.'' Pointing at a certain direction…

Still wanting to reject, he… ''But, let's look at the time, it's almost working time.''

Kagami, who is on his way towards the kitchen snickered… ''Don't tell me that you have not overcome the hangover. It's Sunday, you know…'' And with that, Kuroko had nothing to make used of and are now obediently waiting at the dining table.

As soon as Kagami starts to work on his cooking skills, Kuroko's eyes involuntarily moved towards him… _Wow…! To think that he could cook…! _

But as soon as he is starting to enjoy the view, all of a sudden… ''Okay, it's done, here!'' and a plate of Bacon and Eggs plus Salad, had been placed in-front of him.

By just the sight, his stomach had once again starts growling and that had made him starts his meal. _Umm… tasty! So good…! _And without a hitch, he finishes the breakfast and when he is about to ask for more, something stopped him… _Eh?! Who is he calling…? _

Puzzled by the phone call that Kagami had just ended, he… ''Who are you calling?''

''If you wanted more just go to the kitchen, I am going down first.'' And with that, Kagami had been gone from his sight.

After some time had passed, Kuroko starts to worry… _What's taking him so long…? _

Deciding to get out from the house, he had then found out that he is at the top of some building and by finding the elevator, he decides to press the button of a nearest floor. With that, down he goes.

Quitting the elevator, all of a sudden, he could hear someone talking… by hiding behind one of the wall, he listened closely… Without hesitation he straight away recognize those voices… _Kagami and Akashi…?! _

Listen to it more closely, he then heard Akashi's voice coming through… ''Hn…! Take good care of him…? I think that I should tell you that myself, take good care of yourself first.''

''What did you mean by that…?'' puzzled, Kagami questioned Akashi.

''How pathetic, first Himuro, now him. You are such a pathetic loser that are always being the protected ones.'' Replied Akashi by looking at Kagami with a faked pity expression.

Dumbfounded, Kagami… _What…?!_

_**~End of Chapter **__**Thirty-Eight~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Hope that you've receive my PM and thank you imagining Hanamiya in a bartender suit, HAHAHA!_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_A much more slower chap compared to the last one, but it's out! Lalalala…!_

_And the angst continues within this chapter… (The bedroom scenes! URGHHHH!) T^T… _

_To tell the truth, the bedroom scene and the reunion had haunted me ever since I started this story, and to think that I had finally reach here…! Yippee! _

_Next, this time Himuro and Murasakibara had made their first official cameo in the story and some mystery had been unlocked too…! _

_And probably for those __**A Healing Promise **__fans out there, you might wonder what had happened between them to make Himuro call Murasakibara as Atsushi… To find out, always stay tuned… BAHAHAHA! XD_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all weeping next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	40. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (12)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, the stars will still be Kuroko and Kagami…! _

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 39__th__ Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, moving on means opening a new path… **_

By hearing the sentence that Akashi had just given, Kagami and Kuroko, who is currently hiding had all automatically… _What?! _

Although the thing that they just exclaimed in their own minds are the same, but their reasons are completely different.

As for the red-head's reason to exclaim is… _What?! What did he just said? Me? Being the protected ones…? W-wait! Did he just mentioned Himuro and Kuroko…? Why, what is Kuroko protecting me from…? _Currently being thrown into a state of confusion, Kagami had no other choice but to let all sorts of question pops in his head.

As for the eavesdropping ones to exclaim… _What?! Don't tell me he is going to tell Kagami about the truth?! But…why? _Tighten his fist, he… _By the way, who is this Himuro…? _Quietly, he tries to figure out and a sudden realization dawned him as he remembers something that Akashi had told him in the past… _Kagami Taiga had a lover__…_

Giving up for trying to figure what Akashi had meant, Kagami… ''What did you mean by that? What did you mean by saying Kuroko is trying to protect me, tell me!''

Listening up to this point, Kuroko grip his palm tighter… _Is he going to tell him…! _

''Ah…! Then tell me why should I answer you? By the way, seeing the way you are now makes me wonder whether I should cry or laugh. You know what, I pity Himuro and let me tell you this, I sincerely liked Kuroko a lot, so with what had happened towards Himuro, I decided to snatch him away before you could even act.''

With this being said, Kagami had been rendered speechless and on the other hand…

He, who had been listening couldn't even contain his shocked emotion… _What?! What did he just said…?! He likes me? Sincerely? But, when…? _This time, it was his turn experience complete confusion.

''So, I guess with this, I hope you will not interfere our relationship and please hand Kuroko to me.'' Said Akashi with such decisiveness.

After finishing his request, all he did is to stare at the speechless Kagami, who is too stunned to even move and that had made him getting impatient.

Noticing the changes on Akashi's face, Kuroko snapped back to reality and without a moment hesitation, he quickly stepped upfront to reveal himself.

_What! When does he come down? _Staring at Kuroko, who is moving towards Akashi.

Looking at Kuroko, who is moving towards him, he… ''So, you are finally here, eh? Well… let's go.''

While Akashi is speaking this sentence, Kuroko couldn't help but to gaze at Akashi, who is now grabbing his hand… _Just when…? And don't tell me that he did all this…?! _And then a sudden fear and some unknown feelings come surging towards Kuroko when it comes to Akashi.

Successfully grabbing Kuroko's wrist, without even batting an eyelashes towards Kagami, he begin leading Kuroko towards the elevator, in which Kagami had no choice but to only stare at both leaving.

Right at the moment before he had gone into the elevator with Akashi, he had turn his head to gaze at Kagami for a while, in which their gazes connect, for a little while.

As the door's had closed, in the back of Kagami's head, a heated war is ongoing…

''_Chase after him…! Chase after him…! Chase after him…!'' shouted a deep voice._

''_No, you should give up now, since that guy will give him happiness…!'' shouted a sincere voice. _

With this, after taking all his past with Himuro and the confession that Akashi had just made, he… _I think I should give up now, eh…_

Walking out from the elevator with Kuroko still being pulled by Akashi, he slowly and softly, but enough to let the other listen… ''Er… You don't have to pull me, I can walk by myself.''

Stopping in his tracks, he turned around and sigh… ''This again?'' Staring at the hands for a while, he finally let loose of his own. Moving his head upwards, a sudden flash of confusion occurs in him… _Hmm… why is he looking at me this way…? _

Still couldn't get over the confession that Akashi had made in-front of Kagami, Kuroko couldn't even find a solution to delete the unknown feelings that are growing in him ever since then.

So, all he could do is to stare at the red-head in-front of him and that made Akashi managed a smile… ''What's wrong? Why are looking at me like that?''

This time, without being able to make out an answer like he usually do, all he could give Akashi is a mute answer.

Seeing Kuroko's weird attitude, he begin to worry and he stepped closer towards Kuroko and by touching his cheeks, two pair of orbs bore through each other and the next moment Akashi had slid his hand behind Kuroko's head and by pulling him closer, their mouths connect.

After their mouths had been connected, Akashi was the first to realize something was indeed off. _Weird… usually he will struggle, but why…? _Thus, he decides to break the kiss off.

After being pushed away slowly by Akashi, Kuroko had then noticed something too… _Why did I not struggle? _Once again, he tried to bring out those unknown feelings, but of course he still couldn't grasp it.

_No use thinking about it now… _Giving up trying to figure out what had happened towards himself, he decided to solve something else first… ''When…? Why…?''

And that had caught Akashi's attention. ''Excuse me? Could you repeat it once more?''

Taking another deep breath, he… ''When did you start liking me? Why and which part of me that had taken your interest?''

Open his eyes wide, Akashi… _So, he had heard it, eh… _Couldn't help himself but to smile, he… ''So, you have heard it, eh? Why? What did want to hear?''

''The truth.'' Replied Kuroko bluntly, without even a single joking tone.

It seems like his good mood is raising, because he is snickering right now. After clearing his throat, his… ''When…? Maybe, the first time when I have given you a ride to this company. Why…? Now that I think about it, no reason. Which part…?'' And he begin to scan Kuroko and then, he… ''Let me guess, everything.''

Seriously hoping that all the answers that Akashi had replied are jokes, he… ''I said I wanted truth. Not jokes.''

Hearing the words coming from Kuroko, Akashi had immediately toned down his good mood and by stopping his playful face, he… ''I am serious. No jokes. If you really think what I said is a joke, then too bad. I guess I have to work harder.''

Looking into the pair of eyes that are uber serious now, he finally realizes that it wasn't a joke or prank of the day, but the real deal and that makes the unknown feelings grows ever stronger. _Why do I not feel anything…? But, instead why do I feel such way, like I couldn't reject him…?_

''So, what's your answer? Since you had heard my confession.'' Questioned Akashi, going back to his good mood, he waited.

Dumbstruck by the sudden question that Akashi had just thrown towards him, he… _What to do…? What should I answer him? _Thinking up until this point, he… _Why do I feel uncertain now? Usually, it will be a straight no, right? _

As he was wrecking his own emotions, without him knowing a slight scowl had appeared on his forehead, which is rare and by looking at that, Akashi… ''Ah… I know it's too sudden, don't mind, don't mind.''

Turning his back towards Kuroko, he starts walking out from the building while telling Kuroko to follow him, which the other does, but in the middle of it, Akashi stops to turn around and… ''I know you couldn't give me an answer yet, but I will wait for it.''

Turning away again, he continues his pace with Kuroko still following him…

Meanwhile… after returning to his penthouse, he starts to clean up the dining table that Kuroko had just used and without wasting any more time, he clear up his bedroom too.

After cleaning up, he had once again remembered the last night's event and by shaking his head, he walked out and almost towards the couch, his phone rings…

Picking up the phone, he… ''Hello, dad.''

Then after a few conversation, he ended the call with a… ''Okay, I will there later.''

Packing his things, he goes down to the ground floor and after getting into his vehicle, off he goes to his home.

About 35 minutes later, after parking his car in the garage, he got down the vehicle and by pressing the buttons on the controls, the wooden gate opens and leisurely he walks in.

Once inside, all the gardeners and maids came greeting him, which he greeted them back with a smile and reminds them not to use formalities. In the midst of the greetings… ''Excuse me, young master, but this way.''

With that, he excused himself and are following the butler, who are guiding him towards somewhere. Finally stopping his steps, the butler make way for Kagami. ''The master, mistress and your younger brother is waiting for you inside.''

Running his eyes to see where he was and found out that the butler had taken him to a tea room, and by nodding his head towards the butler, he walks in.

Noticing the door sliding open, all 3 individuals had their attention stolen.

''So, you are finally here, eh.'' Stated an old man, who seems like the father to Kagami Taiga, Kagami Saiga.

''Oh, there you go again, being so strict towards him, aren't ya'. By the way, welcome home.'' Smiled a women, who is dressed in kimono and a mother of Kagami Taiga, Kagami Yumeko.

Looking at both of his parents, before he could greet them back, all of a sudden a small tug could be felt and by looking down, he found out that a smaller red-head had hugged him. Slowly the smaller red-head, raises his head and his eyes, bloodshot like an insane man, he… ''Welcome home, brother. Welcome home, brother. Welcome home, brother…'' and he being mumbling all the way, while possessively hugging Kagami, Kagami Taiyou.

As if everything seems natural, Kagami being calming Taiyou down by patting his head slowly and by raising his head towards his parents, he… ''Don't tell me, he haven't taken his medication yet.''

Seeing the situation, Yumeko couldn't hide her sadness and by pulling her emotions back, she… ''He doesn't want it, no matter the way I tried to persuade him. He just wants you.''

Still calming his younger brother down, he, almost shouting… ''Then do you really want me to take him away to live with me? You know that is impossible, since you know that he might hurt a person sudde-''

Without being able to finish his sentence, an intimidating voice came cutting through… ''Enough! She is your mother, which you do not have the rights to yell at her and sit down this instance.'' Pointing at another seat that had meant to be his.

Shutting up instantly, Kagami begin walking towards his seat while pulling Taiyou's hand and after settling Taiyou's down to his own seat, finally he is back to his own.

Once settling down, Kagami Saiga… ''So, how was the company doing these days? Have you finish dealing with the contract for Murasakibara's business? You better catch that business like you do with the Akashi's. By the way, where's the monthly report?''

Just like that, without any warmth greetings like: 'How are you feeling these day?' Or 'Are you coping well?', Saiga had just thrown these question towards Taiga.

It seems like he had gotten used to all these, he slowly brought out a file and after giving it to his dad, he start explaining about it in details, while the old man starts flipping through pages and… ''What's this?''

_Eh…?! What wrong? _'' In the middle of his explanation, suddenly his old man stopped him. Seeing at him getting confused, Saiga decided to bring the papers to Taiga… ''Look here and here, mistakes.''

And indeed, there are some minor mistakes in the report and that had made Taiga speechless and after getting back to his seat, Saiga… ''What's wrong? You don't make such mistakes in the past? Don't tell me, it had starting to eat you up, because I won't allow it.''

''N-nothing is wrong with me and by the way, humans make mistakes, you know.'' Trying to defend himself, but…

''Don't give me that. You do know that ever since Taiyou had become like that, it was your responsible to take over my place and such mistakes is a sign of your incompetence, which you are not allowed.'' State Saiga, firmly.

''But…'' Trying to reason his dad, but… ''No buts and I am ending today's family meeting.'' With that, Saiga stood up and are leaving the room without anyone being able to stop him.

After a loud THUD produced by the wooden door closing, Yumeko… ''Taiga, I know he is unreasonable, but please do understand him…'' Involuntarily her eyes moved towards Taiyou, who seems to not realize what had happened.

Catching his mom message, Taiga… ''Taiyou.''

''Yes, what did you want me to do, brother?'' Immediately, his eyes shone brightly while facing Taiga.

''Go to take your medication now and have a rest, immediately. You understand.'' Ordered Taiga and almost immediately he had gotten a positive answer and after he too had gone from the room.

''Thank you for noticing my message, dear.'' Smiled Yumeko while standing up from here seat. ''By the way, let's get out from here and have some fresh air.''

With that, the two of them had gotten out too, and while walking towards somewhere, his mother… ''You had found someone again, am I right?''

Taken aback, Kagami couldn't even respond towards his mother's guess or jackpot. So, he just remained silent, while a slight smile appeared on his face.

Looking at her son's face, she… ''It seems like I have stepped on a landmine, right? Tell me, who is it? A girl or a boy?''

Feeling defeated, he starts to open his mouth… ''Indeed, I had found someone again, but it seems like he is interested in other guy, so it's nothing.''

''Then, why not fight for it?'' asked his mother, already accepting the fact it was a 'he'.

''Mom, you know the reason, right. I don't have the right to have him, you know.'' Replied Kagami while staring at the fishes in the pond.

''It's about Himuro, right?'' and she hit the jackpot again, while witnessing some changes in Kagami's face, she… ''You know, son. It was all in the past. You should move on.''

But… ''Mom, I know that you are worrying, but I think we should stop this. I know it's the past, but what if it happens again?''

Surprised by the fact that her persuading isn't working, she… ''But…'' As soon as she starts to reason her son, Kagami's phone rings.

Fishing the phone out from the pockets, and after a brief chat, he turn around to his mother and… ''Mom, I think that I won't be eating with you all today and I am sorry for letting you to worry. Take care and bye.'' With that, he leave the resident and are heading somewhere with his vehicle.

Walking into the office, he… ''What's wrong by contacting me so suddenly, huh, Koganei?''

Seeing the arrival of his shacho, he quickly cleared his throat… ''Just this morning, I had received a called from the Easter Academy about the contract and they said that the president is willing to have a meeting with you this coming Sunday.''

Eyes open wide, he… ''Really, after such a long time?''

''Oh, regarding that, they apologize, because the president is busy with something else. Nevertheless, the time has come, shacho!'' exclaimed Koganei, feeling so-very excited.

''Oh, okay.'' Trying to manage his thoughts, he… ''By the way, what should we do now?''

And almost immediately… ''Of course try to prepare everything and to give them the best to capture the opportunity. Now, I think we should think out the conditions and terms…''

And therefore the two starts discussing away while the time had gone by them and thus the citizens welcomed the night.

''Whew… let's continue tomorrow, shacho. My head hurts.'' Said Koganei, who is pressing his temples.

Nodding his head for approval, he continues his job while Koganei is packing up his belongings and after saying farewells, he had gone leaving Kagami alone.

An hour later, Kagami had too gotten quite tired and once shutting the laptop, he stood up to stretch and following it was a growl coming out from his stomach.

Suddenly feeling real hungry he quickly decides to go to his penthouse to prepare himself some meal, but as soon as he opened the refrigerator, all of a sudden he thought of some ramen store that he had gone when he was little… _I wonder if it was still there…_

Leaving the building, he is now trying to remember where it was and after a few searching, he finally spot steam coming out from a small store.

Stepping out from his vehicle, he headed towards the store which he had found out it was a different one, but by having taking in the scent that the store is producing, he decided to give it a try.

Sitting down one of the stools, he began looking at the menus hanging on the walls and then… ''Scallop soup ramen with braised beef.''

''Okay, be ready in a minute.'' Answered an old lady, who is now preparing the noodles.

Several minutes, the bowl of ramen had been sent in-front of Kagami and while he is savouring it, the old lady… ''Young man, it seems like you had some problems, am I right.''

Pausing his meal for a while, he… ''Yeah, a lot. How did you know?''

''Haha!'' Smirking, the old lady… ''Young man, don't you look down on an old lady like me who had life experience more than you do.'' Pausing for a while… ''Let me guess… family problems, work problems and mostly love problems.''

_Are you a psychic…?! _Seriously thought that this old lady was a genius, he is rendered speechless.

''Haha!'' Laughing right now, the old lady… ''Let me tell you, young man. No matter what problem you are facing now, just remember one thing. Don't do things that will make you, yourself regret.'' With that, the old lady had gone back to her work, leaving Kagami alone.

Receiving the advice, he starts to recall everything that had happened in his life recently and as if something had just poured a bucket of cold water on him, he quickly finished the ramen and by paying the bill, he… ''Thank you, old lady. For the ramen and for the advice.'' With that, he had gone leaving the old lady.

Seeing the back of Kagami, which is almost disappearing, suddenly all we could see blonde hair swaying in the air, and by pushing her glasses up while smiling, the now young blonde… ''Well… I wish you good luck, Kagami Taiga, one of the victims.''

_**~End of Chapter **__**Thirty-Nine~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave: **__I hope your confusion had been resolved within this chapter and this story will get more interesting! XD_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_A slow-ass chapter. The reason: I got a job and I am currently busy with my life… LOL! XD_

_After this chapter, I can tell you that this story about Kagami and Kuroko is going to end roughly about 6 or 7 chapters, which is to say that Akashi and Furihata's story is coming!_

_Well… this time I decided to introduce Kagami's family and when I am trying to create Taiyou's personality, I had got a headache._

_With that being said, look who had made her cameo appearance for such a long time…! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

_And for you readers might have guessed that in the future chapters Murasakibara and Kagami is going to face each other. So, stay tuned. _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all rolling next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	41. Espresso and Cappuccino (7) M

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, it's the return of Aomine and Kise! **(M-rated scene included, read at your own risk.)**_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 40th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, do not believe in feelings that are not completely processed…**_

_Why do I feel like I have been through this before…? _Being trapped like a rat on a wall, and being forced to submit in the heated kiss, Kise couldn't help felt something nostalgic coursing through.

_Why do I felt so nostalgic, as if like I have did this before…? _After grabbing hold onto Kise, who is getting real unsteady, he advances more into Kise while feeling something strange, but decided to push it away.

Saliva starts dripping down from their mouths and with Kise's legs are getting weaker and weaker by the second, Aomine had finally broke the kiss, but not before licking Kise's lips.

After the kiss had been broken, all Kise could do is to cling onto Aomine's embrace while the other are now looking down on the blonde with lust in his eyes.

Licking his own lips, he… _I wanted him now, but wait. Doesn't that make me a homo…?! _Just when he is starting to get a grip of himself, Kise, who had taken in some air had looked up towards Aomine, who is staring at him.

Scratch getting a grip, just looking at Kise, who had just tasted by him… Saliva, still staying on his chin. Cheeks, red and rosy all over. Eyes, half-lidded as if seducing one to have him. Half-opened mouth, that are still taking and puffing out breaths… _Screw that homo logic…! _

And therefore, with the idea of getting a grip being gone, he grabbed Kise's chin and once again slammed their mouth together, but this time Aomine had slid his hands to undone the apron that Kise is wearing.

Once the apron is down, Aomine start to slide his hand into Kise's shirt, which had earned him a yelp.

While in the process of touching the skin of Kise, his eyes had gone through his bed and therefore without Kise realising, suddenly he felt something soft.

After placing him down, Aomine broke their kiss away and are starting to undress himself. Looking at the now exposed body of Aomine, Kise… _Woah…! _And that makes his cheeks even redder.

Once his own shirt had been thrown aside, he proceed to undress Kise by pulling and locking both of Kise's hand with one hand and by licking his neck, another hand of his are taking off button by button on Kise's shirt.

With his skin getting more and more exposed, Aomine then proceeds to move his tongue down while still locking Kise's hands. Down he goes, and by twirling his cunning tongue around the nipples, he finally suck on it and that earn him a moan.

In which he liked it a lot, so he decided to attack more of the sensitive spots by biting and pinching it in which he had made it red and hard. Leaving the nipples alone, he continues down towards the navel.

Feeling like he, himself had enough, he finally let Kise's hands go by taking off his own trousers and by bringing out his pride, he place it in-front of Kise's face and just by looking at it, he couldn't help but to gulp and by stealing a glance towards Aomine, he got himself up and while Aomine is lying against the headboard, he lowers himself.

_What do I do…? This is wrong, but why couldn't I stop…? _Still couldn't even manage his own thoughts and feelings well, he impulses had made him bring out his own tongue to lick its head, and by using his own fingers, he begin to tease it.

_Wow…! _Still couldn't believe that Kise's is actually giving him a blowjob, all he could do is to stare at Kise who is now trying to bring the head into his mouth.

''Mmm… Ah…!'' _So, so big! _While sucking it, he begin to doubt the capacity of his own mouth… _Will I be able to take it all in? Why, why it's getting bigger and bigger? _

''Puwah!'' Taking his mouth away from the dick, he then decides to pump it with his hands, which made Aomine… ''What's wrong? Why don't you use your mouth?''

''It's getting bigger and bigger, I can't.'' said Kise, almost pouting and the next moment he blurts out something like… ''So, so uncomfortable…''

''What's uncomfortable, hmm…'' asked Aomine, with a deep, sexy voice to tease Kise as if he had kind of know what Kise meant.

''I-I am not telling you… Shit!'' As soon as his negative reply came out, he couldn't help but to move his ass a little and that had caught Aomine's attention. _Ah… I am not wrong with what I had guessed just now. _

By sitting straight up and by bringing his mouth towards Kise's ear, he… ''I know. You are turned on too, am I right?''

Face reddened, as if being caught red-handed, Kise couldn't even protest and without waiting any permission, Aomine had then goes behind Kise and by taking off his pants, and just by the fact that Kise is down on fours, all he witness is Kise's dick is now daggling and the asshole of his is twitching.

''D-don't stare at it, Ahomine!'' Protested Kise while trying to move his ass away from Aomine's sight, but to no avail as right now his ass had been caught by Aomine. ''Let it go! What are you trying to do?''

And thus his question had been answer as right now, Aomine is licking his entrance while pumping his cock and that had send him to another dimension. ''Ah! No…! Ah!''

As the licking and pumping goes on, Kise who is trying to keep his moans away had found out it was indeed, useless… ''Ah!'' _So good…! _''No, not two at once…'' _Why did I felt like that…? _Both of his hands, gripping on the bed sheets to support himself, he… ''Ah! Please, stop it. Ah.''

After savouring the entrance, he let go of Kise's cock and all of a sudden… ''Are you ready?''

_Eh…?! What?! Why are you asking me whether I am ready or not? _Turning to look at what Aomine had meant, but without even getting his answer out, all he felt was the feeling of being tore opened… ''AAAAAAHHHHH!'' _Pain. So painful! AH!_ Tears starts forming in his eyes due to the shock that he just experienced.

Listening to the scream that Kise had just made, Aomine… _Oops! Looks like I have hurt him, better don't move now. _Lowering himself down, he starts to lick Kise's back, while slowly moving his hips which had earned him more 'AH!' from Kise.

Suddenly feeling something moist, Aomine look towards Kise's ass and found out that red liquid keep flowing out from Kise's ass, non-stop and by looking at Kise's teary eyes, at that moment, it seems like something had slapped him real hard as he quickly pull his dick out.

Feeling like his entrance had been left alone, he suddenly felt like fainting. _So sleepy… _As both of his hands had suddenly lose its strength, he plopped down towards the bed, subconscious, feeling all drowsy due to the loss of blood.

Shocked by the situation, he tries to shake Kise up, but it seems like things is even worse than he had thought and quickly he put his clothes on and tries to scoop Kise from the bed and are rushing out from his room while shouting orders to the butlers.

''Get me the chauffeur!'' Turning his head around, he… ''Prepare a vehicle, now!'' And almost immediately, after setting Kise in the passenger seat, he too had gone in and without wasting any time he orders the driver to speed up.

In the midst of the journey, he doesn't know why but he felt like his heart is going to burst while keep chanting the same thing in his heart… _Please be safe. Please be okay. Don't die… _

Arriving at the hospital, the driver had quickly call out to someone and immediately a few nurses had come rushing out and after looking at Aomine and Kise, they quickly make way for them and after putting him down onto the bed, the doctors had send them out.

While waiting at the seats, all he could do is to lay flat like a soulless man, mouth opened like a retard. _What did I just do…? I am not a homo, and yet I just tried to r-rape, RAPE him and made him unconscious… _

In the middle of it, besides him… ''Erm… may I know what had happened to the mister that you had just carried here…?''

Turning his head to check out who had questioned him and all he sees is the driver, who had worry all written on his face. Gulping down his saliva, he… _Well shit! What do I tell him…? I did him? I raped him? ARGHHHHH! _Seriously hating himself now.

Just before the driver could even get an answer, the curtains had been re-opened and out came the doctor. Pulling down his mask, he… ''Don't worry. He is just rendered unconscious due to massive blood loss, we have injected some blood in him, so no worries. By the way, where did you find him? Poor guy, it seems like he had been raped.''

Upon listening to the words that the doctor had given, Aomine suddenly felt light and almost immediately he slapped himself for feeling this way.

Looking over the doctor's shoulder, he stares at Kise, who is now resting on the bed, lips paled. Hating himself more, he moved his sight back to the doctor, he… ''So, when is he going to get discharged?''

''Umm… for this, I think you ought to wait until he is awake and let his wound heal its own. So, I recommend you to bring some of his belongings here just in case.'' And after earning a nod from Aomine, the doctor and few of the nurses dismissed themselves.

Still staring at Kise, he without even turning his back… ''Go back to the mansion and bring some of my clothes here and his things that are still in my room.''

''Understood.'' In the midst of walking towards the vehicle, the driver couldn't help but wonder in astonishment himself… _Young master had just raped that guy, but why? But, hmm… well, I wonder if he is the one that changed young master… _

Gazing at the sleeping blonde, once again he questioned himself… _Why do I do that kind of things to him…? I just wanted to prove to myself that he is just something new… so… why? _

Of course, nobody is going to reply anything to him and therefore he walks nearer towards Kise and by looking at the face, a pang of guilt came crashing in.

Taking his hand out from his pockets, he proceed to brush Kise's cheeks and then a surge of wanting the blonde had once again dominated his senses. But, considering themselves in the public, he muster up all his strength to push away the thought.

And therefore, without anyone's disturbance, the two had just stayed there like that…

''What do we do now?'' asked the horrified Hayakawa. ''It's already this late and there are still no signs of them coming back!''

''Calm down, okay…!'' said Moriyama, Shinya and Kobori, simultaneously. While Moriyama add something like… ''It wasn't like he is gonna get raped by Aomine.'' Oh… How little does he known.

''Moriyama-san, don't you think your words are being too brutal…?'' scolded Momoi, who is sitting beside Kasamatsu, who is silent all the time, both hands on his forehead.

''Well, I am just speaking the fact, my lady.'' Justified Moriyama, while resting his elbow on the bar.

''I know that, but-'' Before she could counter any of Moriyama's words, a door of the café had suddenly being pushes opened and all their attention had been stolen, all hoping it was the two that they had been hoping, but instead a lady came in.

Looking at the lady, who is now walking towards them, Momoi immediately goes up-front to welcome her, but before she could open her mouth, the lady… ''Is there any Kise Ryota working here?''

And that straight up got their attention, and this time Kasamatsu walks up… ''Yeah, there is someone named Kise Ryota working here and may I know who are you?''

''Young man, I don't know who you are, but it was bad for going senile for such a young age, don't you see my blonde hair, I am his sister and I am here to ask for him.'' Said Kise's sister with all her fabulous badassery.

After hearing the identity of the lady, all of them had quickly bowed down towards her and by raising his head, Kasamatsu… ''I've understood your reason, but I am sorry, he was not here now.''

Puzzled by the answers given, she… ''What?! Then where is he? Do you have any idea how late it was? Tell me, where is he now?!''

Due to the aura emitted by his sister, Hayakawa was the one that spilled the beans… ''He was being kidnapped by Aomine-kun.''

Turning her head towards Hayakawa, she… ''Kidnapped? You kidding me?! If that's real, who is this Aomine-kun, huh?''

Gulping down his saliva, he starts to explain but out of the blue he was being paused by a hand in-front of him. ''Spare me the details, the most important thing, where does this Aomine-kun lives, tell me.''

The next moment everyone's eyes had moved towards Kasamatsu and… ''Oh, it seems like everyone selected you, now tell me.'' With that, he puff out a sigh and… ''Okay, I will tell you, but let me go with you.''

Without even considering more, she… ''Fine, bring it on.''

After getting into her car, they finally speeds away, leaving 4 poor individual in the dust.

Stopping the vehicle, Kasamatsu had then lead her towards the front-gate and by looking at Kasamatsu, the security guards had just opened the gate without questioning anything.

As they are walking towards the main building, suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and that had made her turn her back around. ''May I know, who are you?'' And that had caught Kasamatsu's attention too.

''Ah, Kasamatsu-san.'' Turning his head back to her after greeting Kasamatsu, he… ''Well… I am just curious, are you perhaps related to the blonde that came here today…?''

Hearing the word 'blonde', she quickly… ''Who is that blonde and what does look like?'' And therefore, the man begin describing 'the blonde's' outer appearance and without a doubt, it was Kise.

''Thank you for telling me, but how did you know?''

''Well…'' Scratching his head, he… ''The look is kind of similar and with the same blonde hair… haha…''

Getting the answer and feeling quite pleased, she managed a smile… ''By the way, where is he? Is he at this mansion or…?''

''Ah! That… he is not here anymore…''

''May I know what did you mean by that?''

''Umm… he was being admitted into a hospital…'' answered the man, honestly.

''What?!'' Exclaimed Kise's sister and Kasamatsu. _What happened to him until he is being admitted to a hospital…!_

Calming herself down, she… ''Then what's the name of the hospital…?'' Eyes staring straight towards the man, daring him to tell any lies.

''It's being called Yukari Medication Centre.'' Getting the information, the two thanks the man and are now speeding towards their next destination.

Rushing towards the receptionist area, the two had then quickly ask for Kise. ''Is there a patient named Kise Ryota?'' questioned the sister. ''Or someone named Aomine Daiki?'' added Kasamatsu.

''Please wait for a moment…'' Go back to face the computer screen, she had once again raises her head… ''Yeah, there is someone named Kise Ryota, he is at Area E, you may find him there.''

After leaving the receptionist area, the two of them had quickly go search for the so-called Area E, while passing other areas and finally they spot a big AREA E on a wall and by rushing there they saw a blonde, still resting and besides him is a man with hair of dark blue, back facing them.

Lowering her voice, she… ''It was him.'' And slowly she headed towards where Kise was and by opening her mouth, she… ''May I know who the hell are you?''

Ain't gonna lie, Aomine had just jumped out of his seat with his life been reduced for about a 100. Facing the lady in-front of him, he… ''Who the hell are you? And don't just creep behind me like so suddenly!''

After blurting out those words without filtering, he moved his eyes towards Kasamatsu, who is staring at Kise the whole time. ''Why are you here? How did you know that I am here?''

And out of the blue, a finger came into his vision… ''First, are you perhaps that Aomine-kun?''

''How did you know my name?'' Pointing his fingers towards Kasamatsu, he… ''Is he the one who told you?''

''Ah, so it was you, eh?'' And this time the second finger was up. ''Second, I am Kise's sister and I am afraid I have the rights to ask you what had happened towards my brother?''

_Eh…?! His sister… _Oh look, see what he had gotten himself, Tartarus doomed him! Rendered speechless, he couldn't even utter any words. _What should I tell her? What should I do? _

As he his brain-storming away, Kasamatsu had moved himself to the other side of Kise and by seeing his current state, a big reaction came crashing into him and without being able to restrain himself, he uses his hand to touch Kise's head.

Noticing that Kasamatsu had just used the chance to make this sneaky move and by forgetting that he is facing Kise's sister, he quickly slapped Kasamatsu's hand away from Kise's head.

''What in the world…'' Although shocked at first, but quickly he had regained his composure and are now staring straight at Aomine.

Glaring at him wildly, Aomine… ''Don't you touch him, I am not allowing it.''

Crossing his arms, Kasamatsu… ''You talk like you owned him. Then tell me, do you own him? If not, then you do not have the rights to stop me.''

Like a cork had been pushed down his throat, Aomine couldn't say anything, but… _Do I owned him after that…? _Pushing away his confusion, he… ''Don't make me repeat, I said don't touch him means you are not allowed to touch him.''

With this argument going back and forth, suddenly a voice could be heard coming from Kise and that had made the two stop whatever they are going to continue on.

Turning their heads towards Kise, grabbing Kise's hand, Aomine could only look at Kise with worry.

On the other hand… by grabbing Kise's other hand and by brushing Kise's head, he… ''Hey, Kise. Are you awake?''

Seeing this situation being played in-front of her, a huge questioned mark had been produced in her mind… _What is going on here? Why does this two…? Don't tell me…!_

_**~End of Chapter **__**Forty~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave: **__Well… what did you say…? Huh? XD_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_A fast chapter for you all… and therefore we welcome both Aomine and Kise back…!_

_Well… just like I mentioned above, M-rated scene… Well… tell me, guys. Should I just remained the rating as T or M now? I really have no idea, because majority of my story is T._

_When reading the sex scene, you guys probably thought I am gonna go all the way, right? But, naw! Not for rape! I am anti-rape! Rape = not gonna go all the way! _

_Next, sorry for cutting __**Tri-an-Guilty-Love**__ again, when it was in the best part. GOMEN!_

_Lastly, wish you all have a sexy HAPPY NEW YEAR! By welcoming the year of 2015…!_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all mixing next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	42. Espresso and Cappuccino (8)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Aomine and Kise remains on the stage._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 41st Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, even though it seems real, but it's still fake…**_

Slowly snapping his eyes opened and in-front of him, there he registered two blurry, spots. _What is that…? _Opening his eyes more and after some blinking, he turn his head to his left… _Aomine…?! _Then after to the right. _Kasamatsu-san…_

Turning his head back to the left, he found out that someone is standing at the back of Aomine, but before he could look at who is it, he felt that his hands are getting warmer and warmer.

And thus he moved his attention towards his hands and found out both of his hands are all been owned by two different hands, in which he realize who their owner is.

Upon feeling the touches that both hands are giving him, he… _So warm, so comfortable, let me just sleep for a while… _And as soon as his eyes are about to close…

''Hey, Kise.'' Incomes a voice to break his sleepiness, by opening his eyes, he faces Kasamatsu, who are… ''What had happen to you, huh?''

Trying to answer what Kasamatsu had just asked him, he… _Yeah… what had happened to me, huh…? _Listing his activities throughout the day, he… _Work, Aomine kidnapped me, Dragged into his room, and… _All of a sudden, he decides to brush away the thoughts by saying a… ''Nope, nothing happened.''

Although he had tried his best to throw away those memories, yet he couldn't stop the blushes coming out from his face.

_C-cute…! But, wait! Nothing! Nothing happened!? But, we have just had…! Don't tell me he is going to brush away everything after all that! _Blinking for a second, he… _Wait a minute, what am I angry for, isn't it good he is keeping it a secret, then why…? _

Looking at the blushes that Kise had made, Kasamatsu… _Nothing?! Really! Then why are you blushing? But… it's cute… _

With that in their own minds and as if someone had just turned on their possessive button, they tighten their hold on Kise's which had earn them a light 'Ouch!' from the blonde.

Hearing that, Aomine… ''Let go of him! You are hurting him, don't you see that, huh?!''

Raising his head to glare at Aomine, he… ''I think you should be the one to let go, it's obvious you are the one that are hurting him.'' And there goes their bickering until a certain voice came through.

Pressing her temple, she… ''Listen here, boys. You both let go of my brother right now this instance and leave the two of us alone for now, understand. If yes, now go.'' Without even letting them have any more chances to speak back, she proceed towards her brother.

Looking at Kise's sister, who are now walking towards them, they both break their hold and are now backing away and after they had gone off for a certain distance, she… ''Tell me, Ryota, what had happened to you and don't give the same answer like you do just now.''

Looking at his sister, he suddenly felt like sobbing away, but by mustering all his will, he suppress it. _Okay, what should I tell her? Me, being… _Looking at her sister once more, he decided to tell the truth just by seeing the worry on her.

Opening his mouth, he… ''I've kind of being raped…'' and with that he had once again shut his mouth.

Mouth, opened, agape, like a fish-out-of-water, she… ''You what?'' Still couldn't comprehend what she had just listen, she… ''What did you mean by that…?''

Lowering his head more, he… ''Just like I said I've kind of being raped, like literally…''

This time, by hearing the same thing from Kise, she being to take in what he said and she… ''Who? Don't tell me is that punk who did it?!''

Shutting his now trembling eyes, all he could is to manage a slight nod enough to give his sister an answer and the next thing he knows is he is trying his best to pull her enraged sister back to him. ''Wait, onee-chan. I haven't explain everything to you.''

Turning her head back towards him, she… ''Are you stupid or what? What's there to explain any more, we should just put him in a jail or something…!''

''Just calm down, first.'' Due to the plea that his brother had made, once again settle her ass down the stool, arm crossed waiting for any further explanation. _It better be something acceptable or I will… _

''Erm…Er…'' Scratching his head to think of the best way to explain, he… ''We… have not gone all the way…''

''Hah…?'' Like her ability to think had been cut short by what Kise had just said, all she could do is just stare at him.

Feeling extremely awkward, he had then blurt out something else without even thinking… ''He put it in and all I feel is there is pain and… I felt something moist and tired, then he pulled it out… I guess…'' As the explanation goes on, his voice gone softer.

Stupefied by his words, she… _Okay… so, what is this…? My brother had just, literally been, not all the way, raped until unconscious with massive blood loss… by THAT PUNK! _

Puzzled by the sudden silence that her sister given, he begin to get real frighten while kind of regret his decision of telling the truth. Waving his hand towards her sister… ''Hello, you there…yoohoo!'' No answer…

Once leaving the two siblings alone, Kasamatsu… ''Just what have you done to him, huh?''

Rubbing his neck out of irritation, he… ''Are you deaf or what? Didn't you hear him just now, nothing happened.''

''Do you think I will seriously believe that was the truth, just by seeing him…'' pausing for a while… ''…blushing like that, while answering, huh? Now spill the beans or I…'' Without even finishing his sentence, all he knows that a shadow had zoomed across him and all he see next is Aomine being slammed onto a wall.

''Ouch!'' Rubbing his head, he glares down at the one who had him pinned… ''What's wrong with you, huh? Get away from me, now!''

Slowly she raises her head and once again Aomine senses had gone 'Uh-oh!'. ''Yo, you punk, I don't know who you are but I think we need to talk, like now!'' And she begin dragging Aomine like rice sack towards a couch.

Shocked by the new turns of events, Kasamatsu no choice but to try calming her, but instead she turns around and… ''You, mister, should come with me too.'' In which, he abides.

Throwing Aomine onto a couch and after making sure that Kasamatsu had too, sat down on the other couch, finally she too, had settle herself on a couch, leg-crossed, arm crossed, like a boss and are now glaring daggers at Aomine.

Feeling her glares, he… ''I know that you are his sister, but it doesn't give you the right to treat me this way!''

Brushing off his complaint, she snaps a finger up… ''First, let us introduce ourselves once more, shall we. I am Kise Ryoko. And you are…'' Facing Kasamatsu and Aomine now, waiting for their names…

''Ah, my bad for forgetting that, I am Kasamatsu Yukio, the manager of the café that Kise is working.'' After giving him a nod, she turns towards Aomine, who reluctantly grumbled… ''Aomine Daiki.''

Feeling quite satisfied by it, she snaps another finger up… ''Second, what is Ryota to you?''

Now, she had seriously hit something real hard in the two guys that are facing her, because not like her first question, it was all silence now.

_What did she mean by that…? Why ask this? What Kise meant to me? Of course, it just friends, right? _All of a sudden, the image of Kise blushing came in and it hit him. Eyes opened-wide, his hand going to his chest… _What is this…? _

_What on earth is she asking that for?! Wasn't that obvious, he was just… Eh?! What is he?! What is he to me?! _Couldn't contain the leakage in his memories, he remember back of how sexy Kise is on his bed… _Ah…! How sexy and… Wait! What am I even thinking?! _And a reaction could be felt in him. _Why on earth is my heart beating this fast!?_

Noticing their silence and the simultaneous act of placing their hand on their chest, slowly she notice some blushes coming out from the cheeks of that punk and a small smile had crept onto Kasamatsu's mouth.

It was so obvious that she doesn't need any straight answer to know… _Okay… so, my little brother had totally got them wrapped in his little finger, huh. _

Seeing them still in their own memory lane, she then decided to snap them back. ''So, what's your answer?''

''Tch!'' feeling quite annoyed by the fact that his memories of Kise's had being cut short, he… ''Ah… fine! My answer, he is just a troublemaker for me, nothing else.''

''Hmm… I don't think that's your answer, punk. Tell me truth, dude.'' Staring straight into Aomine's blue orbs, daring him to give her any negatives.

Still not backing down, he… ''How did you know that was not my answer! Do you know me? I don't think so…''

''Then why did you did those kind of things to Ryota until he is in this state, huh?'' Countering without batting an eyelashes.

Welp, shit! Dumbstruck, shocked, stunned and a hundred more words that are synonymous with those words could have describe the way Aomine is right now. _Don't tell me he told his sister… _Feeling like digging a hole for himself, he… ''I-I don't know… I am not sure of it yet! You satisfied?''

Smacking her lips a little, she… ''Well… at least this is better than the previous answer you have gave me, and I hope that you will find your answer fast, if not don't blame me in the future.'' Feeling like she had had enough with Aomine, she turn towards Kasamatsu.

''Looking at you, may I assume that you are more honest than this punk over here?'' questioned Ryoko as she raises her eyebrows.

Clearing his throat, he… ''I am afraid that I have no answers for your question, but one thing for sure, is that I find that Kise is… kind of cute.'' Is what Kasamatsu could offer for that moment.

After hearing their respective answer, she had once again look at both of them, while thinking something herself… _It doesn't seems they are lying to me, but if they really had fall for my brother, then… _Uncrossed her legs, she stood up from her seat and without giving them anymore words, she mumbles while walking away… ''Poor guys…''

But it had been caught by Kasamatsu, who… _Poor guy…? What did she meant by that?! But, first wait! Doesn't she just said Aomine had done something towards Kise?! _Turning around, he too had stood up. ''You better tell me now what have you done to him!''

_First, that crazy sister, now him. _Feeling like his tolerant level had gone out through the roof, he… ''Are you going senile, I had told you, nothing happened.''

Seems like something in him had snapped, without thinking he grabbed Aomine's collar… ''Then what did she mean just now? What did you do until he is in this situation? Speak!''

*BOOM!* Tolerant level exploded. _Ah… well… since you are so curious… _''I had just raped him, you satisfied? I raped him until he had a massive blood loss.''

Eyes opened wide, with his hands still grabbing onto Aomine's shirt, he… _What?! What did he just said? He raped him…! _Tightening his fist, he let one of his hands go and by using all the strength, he land a blow on Aomine.

Due to that, Aomine had just loose his balance which had made him tumble onto the ground and just only he is about to wipe off the blood on his mouth, all he felt was someone grabbing him again and another blow had been given to him.

After finished giving his two blows, he began to grab onto Aomine and are dragging him off to somewhere.

Being dragged for about seconds, he starts to protest… ''Oi, let go off me…!'' In which Kasamatsu did, and he is now glaring at him while Kasamatsu… ''Apologize to him, right now!''

Still didn't realize where he was, he begin turning his head around and in-front of appears two blonde, shocked.

Without even bothering to care about him any longer, he… ''Kise, I've bring him here to let him apologize to you and if his apologizes didn't work, tell me what did you want me to do, I will do.''

Stunned by the sudden situation, he… ''So, you've known, huh…?'' Feeling like hiding himself in a turtle shell, once again his face reddened out of embarrassment.

''Why did you lie to me earlier on? You should have told me and I would have beat this shit inside-out.'' Turning his attention back towards Aomine, and by looking at Aomine, who is still zipping his mouth shut, he smacks his head… ''Are you deaf? Apologize, now!''

Before he could open his mouth, Kise… ''Kasamatsu-san, he doesn't need to apologize…''

''Then what? Do you want me to just kill him?'' offered Kasamatsu generously while cracking his knuckles.

''Nope, not that. Even worse.'' Replied Kise, whose facial expression is still straight as ever.

_Even worse…?! _Exclaimed those three around him. _What's worse than dying? _

''Well… Kasamatsu-san, we all know that Aomine-san here is so lazy that he dislike working at the shop, am I right?'' Still remaining his poker face…

Gulping his saliva down, Aomine… _Oh-no! Don't tell me…! _

Getting the idea, his eyes are burning now due to anticipation, he… ''Well… go on. What's your idea that is even worse than dying for this jerk?''

''To compensate for what he had done to me, he, Aomine Daiki-san, starting tomorrow, will have to work his ass off in the café, you hear me…!'' And a cheeky smile had been given towards Aomine.

Yeap! It sure was worse than dying, whether sooner or later for Aomine Daiki, as he is now stoned like Medusa had just pay him a visit.

#THE NEXT DAY#

''Good morning, Kasamatsu-san and… Aomine-kun…'' With that, all of them had gone pulling Kasamatsu to the side, leaving Aomine alone.

''So, what did you find out and where did you find Aomine-kun?'' asked Hayakawa which had earned him a few nods from Kobori and Momoi.

Deciding that he should cover up the truth from them, he… ''We had found them at his house. That's it.''

''That's it? Then why did Aomine's cheeks so swollen?'' asked Shinya.

Still couldn't get over his anger, he… ''Ah… that. You should probably ask him yourself of the reason.''

''Then, what about Kise, don't tell me he had actually been raped, does he?'' blurted Moriyama without even thinking and look, what he had gotten. Dagger glares pointing at him so sharply that it hurts.

Covering up his mouth, he… ''Okay, fine. I will shut up for now.''

''But, why is Kise not here today? Did you know anything? Kasamatsu?'' This time it was Kobori who had open the question.

''He just contacted me this morning saying he is not feeling well, so he is not coming today.'' And as soon as the next question came popping, he… ''Well, that's it, no more questions.'' And he begin shoo-ing them away.

With that, the crowd disperse and as he is walking towards Aomine now, he… ''Well… I hope you don't break your promise, now… get to work.'' Thumbing towards the coffee bar.

''Tch!'' And by feeling really guilty about what he had done towards Kise, he obediently walks into the bar, while the others just stare at him like an UMA.

Getting real uncomfortable by all the goddamn stares that he is receiving, he… ''W-what? What are you all staring at, huh?! Just go back to your work, goddamn it.''

While resting one elbow on the bar, Moriyama… ''Hmm… what had happened to let you actually start working, eh? And by the word from Kasamatsu, what had happened to your face? Why is it all swollen?'' And that had gotten everyone's attention.

_Goddamn it! Kasamatsu Yukio! _''N-none of your business, just get back to your work.'' Pointing towards a certain direction, he… ''Look, a customer.'' With that, he shuts himself up.

Tilting one of his eyes, he… _Heh… _''Well… fine by me. If you do not want to speak about it.'' With that, they begin working with Momoi serving customers, Shinya cashing in money, and 5 others helping at the bar.

Meanwhile, back at Kise's house and it seems like the doctor had actually gave his permission by letting Kise return to his home.

Walking into the house, the two had been welcomed by another women, who had a darker blonde. ''Welcome home… and what's with Ryota, huh? Why is he walking like that?''

Looking up and he… ''Ah, onee-chan! When did you came back?'' After taking off her high heels, Ryoko… ''Yeah, Ryomei, when did you came back? And Ryota, go up and take some rest.''

''Just now.'' With that being answered, Ryomei had then let her eyes follow Ryota, who is going up to his room, head turning back towards Ryoko, she… ''By the way, what had happened to him, huh? He doesn't seem right.''

Just when Ryoko is about to tell the truth, a certain factors had then pull her back… _No! I will not tell her, not her! If she gets to know about it… _''Oh, it's nothing really. Just some medical check-up, nothing much.''

''Oh, okay.'' With that, without even a single suspicion, she just let it go.

''By the way, how was your job? Is it going well… I mean your manga. Well… what kind of manga is that again…?''

''Awww… there you go, forgetting again. It's a BL manga. And it was serializing well and too bad it's going to end in about 8 or 9 chapters…'' Letting out a sigh, she slumped her shoulder.

Well… there you go, readers. Now you know why I doesn't want to tell her the goddamn truth, she was that kind of a manga author and if she had heard what had happened towards Ryota, and with another man to add in, she will mostly go crazy…

Going into his bedroom, he slumped his head first towards his bed and by staying silent like that for a while. Slowly, he starts to squeeze his palms and to tell the truth, something has been bothering him ever since that time…

Sitting up from his bed, he stares at both of his palms and… _Why do I felt that way at that time? If it was Aomine's, then I kind of understand, but why does I felt that way with Kasamatsu-san too…? _

_**~End of Chapter **__**Forty-one~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave: **__Erm… you are not wrong with your guesses, is just that I am joking with you, that's why I insert that 'XD' emoji…_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Well… another speedy chapter was now out! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Although it's a bit late…) _

_In this chapter, I decided to let it be more serious when it came to the interactions between Aomine and Kasamatsu. _

_Well… if you have finished this chapter, then you would probably know that I have dropped a hint about when this story is going to end…_

_And now, I am seriously asking you readers, do you want me to quicken the story for both __**Tri-an-Guilty-Love **__and __**A Healing Promise**__? If yes, I will make these two stories come out more frequent than the others. (I am not joking…!)_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all waiting next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	43. Espresso and Cappuccino (9)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, shining brightly as ever, Aomine and Kise!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 42nd Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, don't ever rush in with uncertain feelings still intact… **_

While still trying to figure out what had actually meant about the feelings behind those touches, all of a sudden he heard a knock on his door, following by it… ''I am coming in.''

Putting down both of his palms, he straighten himself and after finding out it was Ryoko, who had come in, all he could do is to gulp down his saliva, waiting for whatever she is going to say.

Shutting the door, she slowly walk towards Kise and by pulling a chair from the desk, she sat down and look at Kise. _What should I tell him…? Or what should I, as a sister could give him as an advice…? _

Getting real awkward by the staring contest, Kise had then decides to break it. ''Why are you staring at me like that? It's creepy, you know.''

Letting out a deep long sigh. ''Ryota… have you ever thought of having a girlfriend…?''

''Huh? Why are even asking that for? Of course, is a yes! B-but, that was before, right now, not so much, why?'' _Seriously, what's wrong with her…?! _

''Okay, I got it. Just calm down, okay. Because I am going to ask you something else, then…'' Planning of how she is going to ask, she… ''Tell me seriously, what did you think when it came to that punk, Aomine and Kasamatsu-kun?''

Due to the question, suddenly Kise felt that his mouth tasted like lead. _Why is she asking me this? Before that, how should I answer her, when I am just pondering about it just minutes ago! _Looking at her sister for a while, he… _Guess I will just tell her what I felt currently… _

''Which one do you want to listen first?'' and immediately… ''Whoever you like, just the info matters.''

''Umm… so let's start with Kasamatsu-san first, at first he is kind of bossy and is a kind that doesn't really listen to anyone's complaints, but he is kind, and if he had gave me a hug, I'd feel safe and warm. Dependable.'' As Ryoko is listening, she nods.

''On the other hand, Aomine-kun…'' And suddenly without him realizing, there comes the blushes which Ryoko had captured upon. ''…he is lazy, a gravure magazine lover, a…'' Slowly as he begins to describe, his mouth had turned into a pout. ''…jerk, but he is kind of decent and good-looking, when he is serious, just like when he is competing with me…''

Rubbing his lips. ''…and he is kind of stubborn like some child, which forces things to go his way…'' As his voice had gone into whisper, he… ''like when he kisses me and did those kind of things…'' And by finishing his description, he suddenly felt hot and by touching his cheeks, he suddenly realize he must be blushing all the time.

Covering his face now, he tried to cover himself in the blanket. _Oh gods…! When did I…? _

After getting the answers from his brother, at that moment she had made her mind map right there and then… _Okay, so… that Aomine and Kasamatsu likes Ryota, but Ryota doesn't seems interested in Kasamatsu, just treating him like a brother or some sort… Well… Ryota likes Aomine, which had made Kasamatsu the third wheel. _

Seeing his brother still trying to stop his blushes, she… _But, this is getting weird, if they do like each other, why didn't they tell it straight…? Maybe, if I forces that Aomine… No! I am a civilized person, so no! _

Scratching her head now… _What about tell Ryota the truth… But, I kind of wanted them to find out themselves... and what if Kasamatsu wins later…_

Finished her brain-storming, she… ''Ryota, listen here.'' In which, he had. ''I know it must be tough on you, but I think that you should make your decision faster, or not, not one, but two will be hurt.''

With that, without any more words needed, she stood up from the chair and by placing it back, she begin walking out from the room but not before… ''Have a good, I will try asking, if one more resting day is permitted.''

Once the door had been closed shut, he… _What does sister meant by two will be hurt…? No one will be hurt, because of me, right…? _

Still couldn't figure out what his sister had meant, he by putting the thought aside, he had once again came back towards his previous thoughts.

And therefore the next day had passed too, and thus…

''Yo, welcome back. Kise. How are you feeling now, huh?'' asked Shinya upon noticing Kise coming through the entrance.

And with that, two particular individuals that are originally managing their own business had all turn their heads towards the blonde, who is now greeting Shinya.

While a smile had crept up on his mouth, he stood up and then… ''Finally back, eh. You did better start working your sweat off to repay those two days.''

Upon looking at Kasamatsu, a smile had too, grows on his lips. ''You are kidding, right?''

Smiling back towards him, Kasamatsu crossed his arms. ''Nope.''

As black stripes had come out from his forehead, the next moment he begin to grab Kasamatsu's hand while protesting, crying crocodile tears.

On the other hand, somewhere at the coffee bar… due to noticing the fact that Kise and Kasamatsu are now having some skin-ship… ''Tch!'' Getting real irritated there, he… ''Oi, don't you think you all need to stop the chat and get your asses back to work?!''

With that, Kise and Kasamatsu, who is enjoying the touch and basically everyone, had all gave their attention towards Aomine, who is staring straight at both hands that remains connected.

Couldn't even stand to look at those hands longer, he decides to move away and unfortunately, when yellow orbs meets blue orbs, the two of them had simultaneously, once again fishes out the memories that they both are trying hard to let it sink down the deep sea.

_Tch! What's with this again, huh? _And slowly his heart begin to accelerate.

Gulping down his saliva, he… _Uwahh! Baka, Kise. Look away. Don't look at him anymore…! Don't ever… _and thus with much effort the two had then broken their stares, which had left Kise and Aomine, both trying to calm themselves down.

Noticing the changes in both of them and by looking at Kise, all of a sudden he felt something distasteful floating onto the surface of his heart, which had left him in wonder.

Without even noticing the strange tension that those three are emitting, Moriyama whistles while slapping Aomine's back… ''To think that I would have heard something like this from you.'' Turning towards Kasamatsu… ''So, Kasamatsu-san, should we start like what he said?''

''S-sure, let's start, then and you quit standing here and move.'' Pointing at Kise, who had calmed down quite a-bit.

After nodding his head, he enters the office and once finished changing up, he entered the bar and all of a sudden he feel so conscious. Looking to find the source of his problem, and there he found out that Aomine is somewhat eyeing him.

_Oh yeah! He is actually working now, so I'd better distance myself from him, starting now…_

As he was reminding himself, he jumped due to a voice coming from his side. Checking out who is it and automatically… ''Please don't hurt me.''

_Huh?! _Looking at Kise, who is protecting himself with two of his arm crossed, he had then had a sudden urge to bully Kise. Slowly and softly… ''I know it's my fault but do you have to do this to me, huh?''

_Uwaaah! _Upon feeling the mouth of Aomine, whispering into his ears, his face had gone pinkish. _What to do…? What to do…? _Couldn't even search a way to escape from Aomine's whisper, all he wishes was someone to save him.

While he is now trying to cover his face, the other… _This is bad… I just tried to bully him a little, but to think he would become this cute… _With this in mind, he proceed to move Kise's hands away to have a better look.

Truth to be told, just when Kise is wishing for help, the others namely Moriyama, Hayakawa and Kobori had all took everything into their eyes, heart and mind, which had made them all stoned. _Just what the hell are these two doing? Flirting?! Flirting in the middle of the day while in the public…! _

And just when Aomine is closing onto Kise… ''Shinya, a macchiato and a black coffee for table number 11.''

Snapping back into reality, Aomine had then immediately let Kise's hand go and are back to brew the respective beverage while… _Tch! Just when I am trying to…_

Despite gotten annoyed by the interruption, he had then finished the beverages in 10 to 15 minutes and he… ''Done, anyone…?''

Looking in all directions, he found out that everybody else is busy, except Kise… Placing the two cups on a tray, he… ''Nah, send it to Table 11.'' In which he does, but not without pouting by the sudden change of Aomine. _What's with him…?!_

Arriving at Table 11 and as he is placing the orders on the table, he eyes the two customer, who are staring at each other, he had then turn to the teal-haired boy… _Why does he seems familiar…? Did I met him before? _''Erm… excuse me, did we met somewhere before?''

And it seems that his message had gone through, which the teal-haired boy had break his stares to look at him… ''Erm… I don't think so. Maybe you have met the wrong person.''

As he was now waiting for another order, he had then notice Kise, who is still standing at Table 11, rubbing his chin, seemingly thinking of something while still staring at the customer. _Tch! What is he doing there?_

By getting the answer from the boy, he… _Weird… _''Hmm… I am sure that we-'' but his sentence had been cut by the sudden hoarse voice coming from the bar… ''Oi, how long are you going to stand there, huh?''

Recognizing the voice, he… _Geez, what's with him, huh? _And unconsciously he managed a pout and he dismissed himself, but not without turning back again to make sure and all he sees is the other guy, which had red hair had begun talking to the boy.

Once again, entering the bar, he… _Seriously! _Dropping the tray onto its place, still pouting, he decided to confront Aomine… ''Could you please stop ordering me around? Seriously, just what did you want from me, huh?''

Turning to face Kise, he had once again got his face closer in which had made Kise lean away… ''I am not ordering you, just needing your help. And I want nothing from you… '' Leaning even closer to Kise until their nose are touching, he… ''Or what did you expect that I want from you…? Hmm…?''

Once again being trapped, he… _Geeez! Damn it! _And just when his face is about to explode… ''Oi, what are you doing to Kise, huh?!''

Turning his head around, and all he sees is Kasamatsu, arm-crossed, looking straight at them. Just by seeing Kasamatsu, he quickly run towards and are now hiding behind Kasamatsu.

Looking at Kise, who is hiding behind Kasamatsu, a flush of annoyance and jealousy filled his heart and just when he is about to pull him out, he found out that Kise is looking at something, following his gazes…

After doing the hiding and are trying to calm himself down, all of a sudden he spots the teal-haired boy standing up and by his sharp hearing, all he could he is… ''Well… thank you for the drink, I will settle the bills.'' _Just where did I saw him, huh…?_

But as soon as the boy is leaving, he stops suddenly and after a few words from the red-hair and the boy, the red-hair had too, stood after dropping some cash on the table and are pulling him out from the café.

Witnessing this scene, Kise had then had a sudden urge to help the boy due to remembering something similar with his past, but as soon as he is about to move, something stunned him… _W-what?! They are kissing…?! In the middle of the roadside?! But… the boy doesn't budge… maybe they are lovers… _

And just when he is about to turn back, another shadow outside of the café had caught his attention. _Wow…! What's with me seeing redheads today? But, wait… I have met him before… _and by looking back at the boy, who is being pulled away by the red-hair… _Ah-hah! The worker's pass…! _

And while he is in the middle of his wonderings, a sudden shake had wake him up and by looking at who is it… ''Oh, what do you want? Kasamatsu-san?''

Wearing a worried look, he proceed touching Kise's face… ''Just what are you staring at, huh? I keep calling you, but you are all silent.''

Staring back and by feeling the touch, he… ''Ah! It's nothing. Just thinking about some stuffs. See, nothing happens, right?''

Getting relieved by the smile that Kise is making now, Kasamatsu had then let his hands go and by losing the touch, all of a sudden Kise's felt disappointment. _Weird… why do I feel this way…? _

With this feeling of gone leading him, he had then decided to make sure of it and slowly he began grabbing Kasamatsu's hand and the warmth came back, in which he is liking it a lot. _So warm… Feeling so secure…_

Looking at his sudden initiation, all Kasamatsu could do is do smile and by bringing his another hand, he brushes Kise's hair. ''What had gotten to you, huh?''

_Yeah! What had gotten to me…? _Couldn't even make out an answer for himself, but he knows is he is strangely liking this sensation.

And this time once again, staring at the two, the others namely you-know-who… _What? Again…? But, this time Kise and Kasamatsu…!?_

But, just when he had thought that he could enjoy this feel, out of the blue, his hands that are holding onto Kasamatsu's had been yanked and right now he is begin pulled away by Aomine.

_Why do I get a deja-vu now, huh? _Trying to pull away from his grasp and all he knows, he is now in the storage room, being pinned against the wall by Aomine, who is looking at him dangerously.

''W-what-?'' And just when he is about to say something, Aomine… ''Just what have you done to me, huh?''

_Eh?! Why question me this? Isn't this my question! _Staring straight back at him, he… ''What are you even talking about? And what did you want from me, huh?''

''Hayakawa, bring me the keys, damn that bastard.'' After trying to open the door and found out it was locked, he orders Hayakawa while trying different ways to open the door.

And in just a while the keys had been send to him and by picking the right keys, he opened the door and by looking at Kasamatsu, Kise had then break his stares and are struggling out from Aomine's clutches.

Looking at the struggle, Kasamatsu had quickly orders Hayakawa… ''Just continue your jobs.'' With that, he had shut the door, leaving the three in the storage room.

While busy handling Kise, he glares at Kasamatsu, who had glared back and without wasting any time, he quickly grab one of Kise's hand that are on the loose.

Successfully captured Kise's hand, Kasamatsu had then tried to pull Kise out from the storage room, but instead a force comes by and it had stop his momentum. Looking back, he found out that another hand of Kise had been pulled by Aomine, who is now looking real angry.

Without even a thought of backing down, he… ''Let go of his hand, right now!'' In which he had not gotten the result that he had hoped for, but instead Aomine had pulled Kise's hand even harder.

''Ouch! You are hurting me!'' cried Kise as he right now in the middle of two men fighting with their ego at stake.

_Ooops, did I pulled too hard… _Upon hearing Kise, his hand and facial expression had then gone softer and by calming himself down, he look towards Kasamatsu, who are worrying over Kise.

''Well… if that's the case, how about this.'' And that had gotten both of their attention. Staring back at Kise, he… ''Now, listen here, Kise. Him or Me. Choose.''

Dumbstruck by the sudden chance to make his choice, he… _Eh?! What?! Kasamatsu or Aomine!? W-why did it came to this? _

While he is in the middle of making his choice, he suddenly remembers something that his sister had told him. _So, that's what she meant, eh… _

Looking at Kise, who had not make his decision, both of the guys are starting to feel insecure about themselves. Walking closer towards him, Aomine… ''Hey, what had taken you so long, huh?''

And the other side... Kasamatsu who had gotten closer towards Kise due to worry… ''If you can't make a decision right now, I won't force you.''

Snapping out from ending his thoughts, he… _I guess I have to choose one, huh… or not I will hurt two… _Biting his lower lips, he begin to reminiscence everything and one of his hands had grip tighter than ever and by looking at the opposite direction of that hand that had gripped tight, he… ''I am sorry, but I choose him.''

Stunned, as if couldn't believe what he had just heard, he… ''Come again…''

Shutting his eyes tight, Kise… ''I said I choose him, not you.'' With that, he had loosen himself from that hand and are begin brought out by the happy one that are begin chosen.

Getting out from the storage room, he had being pulled through the whole café and he had once again ended up in another room, which is the office.

Placing him against the door that had just shut, Kasamatsu faces Kise with a smile that shows that he is the happiest man on earth now.

Looking at that smile, Kise couldn't help but to smile back, while thinking… _So, he could smile like that, eh… _

''Thank you. Thank you for choosing me.'' Couldn't even contain of how happy he is, he had then proceed to land his lips onto Kise's, in which Kise had responded with widening his eyes, but soon his eyes had gone soft.

After the kiss had gone for some while, Kise began to feel some difference and are thinking something else… _Weird, why didn't I felt anything. Sure it feels good and warm, but why didn't my heart beat like when Aomine did this to me…? _

_**~End of Chapter **__**Forty-Two~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave: **__As you wish, both of these stories will came out real frequent in the future._

* * *

**Author's Note : ***_DUN DUN DUN* And the (wrong) choice had been made within this chapter… (Aww! Hell naw!) TAT_

_While reading this chapter, you readers, probably had notice that Akashi, Kuroko and Kagami had some cameo appearance. _

_And guess what, after going back, I found out that that scene happened in __**TAGL Chap. 9 **__which correspond towards this chapter, __**EAC Chap. 9. **__(Another coincidence had been made, since __**Chapter 7 **__on both __**TAGL **__and __**AHP**__!) 0A0_

_Next, screw that logic of ending this story for about 7 or 8 chapters, I might end this story real soon. (Maybe, it will end in the next session.) _

_Lastly, in the next 3 chapter, I will cover __**ASC **__first and after that I will start the acceleration on both __**TAGL **__and __**AHP.**_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all spooning next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	44. A Second Chance (4)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, after being so long, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi is back!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 43rd Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, acting all uninterested will be better…**_

_Don't tell me it had dropped in that pervert office?! Why? Oh why! _Raising his head upwards, he blames the world.

After blaming for who knows how long, he began moving and by spotting a public water dispenser, he had then decided to take a mouthful of water in his dry mouth.

Feeling much better, he had then settles himself on a nearby bench, thinking what he should do. _Okay… since I had lost my wallet, so basically means I can't do anything… _Letting out a deep sigh, he_… __Guess I will have to go back there again… _

Just when he is about to take his first step, something stops him. _Wait! What if he is still there…! _In which had left him standing on the same spot.

''It was him, wasn't it? Hyuuga Junpei. The one that makes you go crazy all over, isn't it? The one that had your heart broken. It was him, right?'' Questioned Izuki without batting a single eyelashes, his hand still not letting go.

Once the question had been thrown in his direction, and with him now facing Izuki, all of a sudden the urge of chasing Hyuuga had dispersed. A while later, he lowers his eyelids. ''Yeah, it's him. The Hyuuga Junpei that I once told you.''

Feeling like his heart had managed a skip, he tighten his grip, eyes without leaving Kiyoshi… ''So, what are you planning to do now?''

Just by looking at him right now had made the feeling of guilt came floating into his mind. _Oh yeah! I have Shun right now, I can't… _''Could you please let go first, because I have something that I should tell you.''

In which Izuki does and once letting go, he stares at Kiyoshi, waiting for what he had to offer… ''First, I am sorry for cheating on you just now and I promise I will never do that again.''

Pausing a while to see Izuki, who is still at his neutral state, he start to become nervous… ''I know that you are probably angry right now…''

And just when he is about to take his bow, Izuki had then touched Kiyoshi's face and without any second doubt, he gave him a small peck. Opening his eyes once more, he… ''You have just kissed him right? Then with this it had been erased, right…? Or… did you do anything more?''

Kind of being taken aback of Izuki's action, he… ''You don't blame me?'' Pulling Izuki closer, he… ''Why? Why did you forgive me, hmm…?''

By managing a smile, Izuki… ''What's there to blame since you've apologized and by the way, he is your first love that had used up all of those 14 years you have got.'' Facing elsewhere, he… ''Of course, comparing myself to him was impossible…''

Looking at him that are slightly pouting… _Heehee… _''What had gotten to you, huh? Of course, you could compare.''

And just when the atmosphere is getting real sappy, a knock came and that had them snapping back, and by clearing his throat, Izuki… '' You may come in.''

But, no respond had come through and that had made Izuki… _Weird? Didn't he heard my reply…? _And he decided to call again, but still no respond and he turn around… ''Teppei, I will go check it out who is it, you go back and finish your work, okay?''

And after another small peck, Kiyoshi had gone into his room while Izuki had proceed to open the door.

Trying to take a small peek and still couldn't see anyone, he decided to walk out and the next moment he jumped by looking at a face appear suddenly. ''Do you have to be so scary for scaring me like this, huh?''

''Ah, sorry for that. But, may I ask if your president is still in his room…?'' Questioned Hyuuga while scratching his head.

Calming down, he... _Why is he coming back here for…? _''Yeah, he is still in. Why?''

''Tch!'' _Damn it! So, I really couldn't take it back, huh? Wait… _''Erm… I think my wallet had somehow dropped somewhere in his room, could you please help me find it and return it to me?''

_Ah… so, he had lost his wallet, eh… _''Okay, please wait for a moment or do you prefer to wait inside?'' And almost immediately… ''Nope, thanks. Here is okay.'' _Better for running away if anything happens._

''Well… if that's okay with you…'' With that, Izuki had left Hyuuga alone and are going into Kiyoshi's room. Seeing him, Kiyoshi… ''What's the matter?''

''Nothing, just searching for something.'' As he replies, he is now looking down towards the floor, moving the pillows from the sofas and lastly, he lowers himself to look under the sofa and he found something. _Found it. _

Stretching his hands under the sofa and by retrieving it, he had gone out once again without bothering Kiyoshi. _Hmm… what is he holding just now? _

Getting out from the room, he returns the wallet to Hyuuga. ''Ah. It's mine, no doubt. Thanks for the help.'' And just when he is about to leave… ''Hyuuga-san.''

Turning around to signify his respond, he… ''Yes…? Anything?''

As if reconsidering something, Hyuuga had saw Izuki lowers his head and as soon Izuki had tilt his head, looking straight at him… ''Could we perhaps sit down and have a talk. Because I have a few question to ask you.''

_Strange. What question? _As curiosity kills the cat, he… ''Well… although I have no idea what's your question, but I think we could.''

By getting a positive respond, he smiles and… ''Please wait for me.'' And off he gone into the room and moments later, he had come back out. ''Let's go.''

Going down with the elevator, Hyuuga continues to follow him and by stopping at the car park, Izuki… ''Hop on, don't worry, it's just the company's vehicle.'' And by that he had gone in, with Hyuuga following later.

On their way towards Izuki's destination, Hyuuga… ''So, where are we going…?''

Hoping to get an actual answer, but all he gets is… ''Just sit tight and I will make it right.'' And thus, all he could is to meld himself into this awkward situation.

A while later… ''Okay, we have reached.'' Getting down, and all he sees is a café in black and white, a small whiteboard with menus in it. _Hmm… okay._

Once finished checking the place, he had then followed Izuki into the café and after being leaded by a waitress to their place, by taking their own orders, the waitress had then left them alone.

And after some while, a male worker came placing their orders on their tables and after smiling at Izuki and Hyuuga… ''Here's the coffee jelly you ordered and here's the cappuccino you ordered. '' With that, the male worker had gone off.

''Sorry for bringing you to such a far place.'' Grabbing up a teaspoon, he cut the jelly and are now bringing it into his mouth. _Tasty as ever…! _

''Ah! No problem. By the way, what's your question? What do you want to ask me?'' Couldn't even figure out how to deal with this situation that had been bugging him since on their way, he decided to go head-on.

Pulling out the teaspoon from his mouth, after clearing his throat, he… ''You don't mind if I go straight on with these question, right?''

''Why ask me this? It's your question, not mine. Or does that have to do with me?'' Getting more curious now, he… _Maybe he is going to ask me about how I got in so quickly…?_

''Of course, it was my question and indeed, it had something to do with you. But, since you had kind of permitted it… '' Pausing for a while, he… ''First, do you perhaps know Kiyoshi Teppei?''

Shocked by the question that Izuki had just given to him, he… ''Why ask me this? Are you actually just asking me about my relationship with your president to have me being accepted so early?''

_Ah… So, he got the wrong message. _''Nope, I am not asking that, but I am just literally asking what I've asked.''

''Really? You are not indirectly asking me something else?'' and thus a nod had assured him that was the fact.

Sitting up straight, he… ''To tell the truth, yes. But, that was when I was when I am at my senior high, and I have somewhat heard rumours about him as a basketball player.''

''Anymore…? Don't tell me, it's just like that.'' As he is getting interested about the story, part of him had pitied Kiyoshi.

Without even doubting anything, he continues. ''And when we are graduating, suddenly he came to me and confessed to me about his feelings out of the blue, in which of course I had inclined. It freaks me out.'' As he begins to remember, his body shudders.

Getting more coffee jelly into his mouth, he… ''Okay, then second, how do you view him?''

Without even a single hesitation, Hyuuga… ''Creepy. Pervert. And a weirdo.''

By hearing from Hyuuga, who had answered without a single speck of hesitation, all of a sudden he wanted to face-palm himself. _What?! Not even a single positive remarks! So, that's how he views Teppei…? _

''Hmm…okay. If that's how you view him, then I might as well thank you for rejecting his confession.'' Back to his coffee jelly, he waited.

Stunned by Izuki's words, he blinked… _Thank you for rejecting his confession? _''Why? Why are even thanking me just by rejecting his confession? Who are you to him by the way? Now looking at you and judging by your question, don't tell me you are…''

Plucking out his teaspoon, he smile… ''Yeah, you kind of guessed right. I am not just his secretary, but also his boyfriend too.''

Couldn't even hide his shock, he widens his eyes… ''S-so, all those question just now…''

Sensing the walls that Hyuuga are building, he… ''Ah, that. Don't worry. I am just asking, because Teppei had somewhat told me something about you…'' Pausing for a while, he… ''By the way, after hearing your views about him, I might as well tell you that he is a complete opposite, sure he is a weirdo sometimes.''

''Why tell me this? Isn't he your boyfriend, so why tell me this?'' Couldn't even understand what the opposition is thinking, all he could is to question.

''Oh, nothing really important, just trying to help cleaning his image in your mind. And I know that he had done something towards you that had made the image of his got even worse, but rest assured, he won't do anything to you anymore, so just come to the company tomorrow. Okay?''

''Just what's your reason for telling me this? And aren't afraid that I might somehow, snatch him away?!''

Puff out a sigh, he… ''Of course, I have thought about it, but I believe you won't, because I can see you are kind of homophobic… '' Before stopping, he added… ''By the way, if he really does harass you or something, I will stop him.''

By hearing his words, finally Hyuuga had stop freaking out and slowly, his guard had dispersed. ''Really? You will do that?''

''Sure, you don't believe me? I wasn't that kind that will simply let his partner go flirting around, you know…'' Adding the sentence with a smile to make it more believable.

Falling silent, he began to dig his way into his brain, which he had keep on found a crossroad, Yes or no. Still stopping in-front of the crossroad and still wasn't able to make up his mind, he… ''If that's what you said, just give me some time, I will consider it.''

Although wasn't a yes that he had gotten, but still feeling satisfied by the answers that he had gotten and by finishing the rest of his treat, he… ''You done? Because, I really need to get back to the company now.''

''Ah. Oh. Okay.'' Quickly finishing his drink, he had too, stand up and after paying for the treat, they had straight away gone back to the company. ''Okay, then please do consider my offer, then bye.'' And with that, they had gone their separate ways.

Getting to his bike, he proceed revving the engine and a few minutes later, he is back to his apartment, and straight away, he slumped himself on the couch, not even wanting to get up.

Placing one arm on his face, he remembers Izuki's words… _So, he had a boyfriend now, eh. And unlike him, the secretary is actually decent, huh… _Thinking more deeply, he… _By the way, if he already had a boyfriend, then why did that to me? _

Moving a finger towards his mouth, he shivers just by thinking back the time when he was in the president room and by jumping up from the couch, he quickly enters the washroom. After cleaning himself up, he grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste, and there he began his brushing and cleaning.

Coming out from the washroom, he had once again dropped himself on the couch, heads up, staring at the ceiling and without few minutes, he began yawning and all he knows is his world had turn dark.

_Snapping his eyes open the first thing he sees is he is in the middle of a neighborhood. 'Eh?! When did I get here? Wasn't I at my home?' Cupping his chin… 'But, come to think of it, wasn't this the road that I used to go to my elementary school…?'_

_Walking, or more like floating around to assure himself that his memories is right and it turns out he is indeed, on spot. _

'_But, why am I here…? Maybe, it's just a dream…' Upon assuming that this was all a dream, he decided to shut his eyes, hoping to end this dream, but instead… _

''_Hey! Don't you run, stop right there!'' Turning around, all he sees is a few adults and in-front of them, running towards him, was a small child. Deciding to ask that child a few question, but all he knows is the child had evaporated and all the mist had been absorbed by him. 'What?!'_

_Still remains shocked, but it seems like the adults in-front of him hated that and they begin charging towards him. 'What do they want, huh? That aside, how about confronting them first.' But as soon as he had prepared himself, a sudden force came pulling him away. _

_Eyes almost popping out, all he did is to try stopping himself, but it had been deemed useless and the next moment, he is under a bridge. Adjusting himself well, and once again, he sees the same adults in-front of him, but this time… _

'_Eh?! Is my eyes tricking on me? Why is there a brown lump, in between us, huh? But, before this… I don't see any…' _

_Without even caring what is he thinking, the brown lump starts to move by stretching out two hands, as if protecting something. 'Okay… so, it was not a brown lump, but a brown person…?'_

_Moving his eyes upwards, he noticed that the adults are now staring at the brown person. After discussing something among themselves, slowly, they starts to move towards the little brown person. _

_Sensing the danger, he… ''Oi, get behind me. I can handle this.'' But, no movement from the brown person, who are still standing still there. _

''_Tch, don't you hear me, I said get behind me!'' Deciding to grab the brown boy, but all he knows is he can't even move and the next moment is the brown boy had become a punching bag of those adults. _

''_Oi, stop that! I can sue you all for child abuse, you know!'' Trying to move, but too bad. 'Tch! What should I do?' _

_Still trying to think and to move, but soon the thoughts had been gone due to a sudden force that are now pulling him away from the scene. ''Wait! I have got to safe him, let go of me!'' _

''Let go of me!'' Abruptly snapping his eyes open, he quickly pull himself up from the couch, while trying to take in as much air as possible. _What the hell was that…?! _

Swallowing down his saliva, he immediately goes into the kitchen and by pouring himself a glass of water, he glugs it down in one-shot. _Just what is that? And who is that little brown guy…? _

Wrecking his own brain trying figure out the mystery, but nothing clicks right, so all he does is to keep it in his heart.

#A WEEK LATER#

Looking at his watch, he… _Ah. Time to have my break. _Standing up from his seat, he began walking out from his workroom, but before he could out completely, a voice came calling and by turning around… ''Yes, what it is, Iwamura-san?''

Getting satisfied for his respond, Iwamura… ''Right before when you are coming back later, could you please help me search for magazine in the library?''

''What kind?'' And all we see is Iwamura walking towards Hyuuga, giving him a piece of paper while describing and then Hyuuga is off to the cafeteria.

45 minutes later, he enters the library and by turning back and forth between the paper and the shelves… _Weird, where is it…_

''Erm… is this the one you are finding?'' Upon hearing the voice, he instantaneously turn his body around, and eyes open wide he… _What is he doing here? And when does he… _Cutting away the excessive thoughts, he move his eyes towards the magazine that Kiyoshi is holding.

''Yeah. That's what I am finding. Could you give it to me?'' Shutting his mouth in order to speak no more, he waited.

''Yeah, sure. Take it.'' Following his own words, he offers the magazine to Hyuuga.

By hearing the answer, he start loosen up himself and reluctantly, he stretches out his hand to grab the magazine.

By giving up the magazine to Hyuuga, he pulled up his sleeve to take a look at his watch. ''It seems like your break time is almost up, better go back to work.'' Without anymore words, he proceeds his way by passing Hyuuga.

Thus, without wasting any time, Hyuuga had too, proceeds his way towards the workroom. _It had already been a week… and by the way he is… it seems like that was just a mistake… by the way, he had a boyfriend already. Wait! Why am I even thinking about this? It's wasn't even my problem. _

**_~End of Chapter Forty-Three~_**

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave: **__To love or not to love, that's the question… XD_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_So… basically this chapter: 35% Izuki, 55% Hyuuga, and 10% Kiyoshi, LOL. Wutz! 0.o (But, I guarantee next chapter will be full of Kiyoshi.) _

_When writing Izuki part, I kind of wreck my brain of whether should throw the PUNS away or not, then… *coughs* *coughs*_

_Next, another things is I found out is that this story might be the most matured and dull one, with all the cool, calm, and matured personalities. (Source from Wikia.)_

_Lastly, two more chaps and we are moving into one of those two stories…! _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all fishing next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	45. A Second Chance (5)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi is still shining on stage!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 44th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, the more you try to suppress, the more it will explode… **_

After returning to the workroom, the first thing he does is to hand the magazine to Iwamura and… ''Ah, thanks. Erm… by the way, are you going to be free this upcoming weekend?''

Tilting his head to think, he… ''Last time I checked, yes. Why?''

''Erm… is like this. Just when you are taking your break, the general manager had requested me a job for collecting some new materials that he is going sample later on, but the appointed time doesn't suit me, and after asking the others, they are going to be busy too, so… could you?''

Upon listening to Iwamura's request, he falls silent, thinking once again whether he had any plans, but nothing came, so he accepted without fail.

Receiving a positive answer, Iwamura had told Hyuuga to stay and after pulling out a paper from the printer, he handed it towards Hyuuga. By looking at the paper, Hyuuga couldn't help but to pop his socket. Looking at the list of things, he… _Is the general manager out of his mind? _

But, nevertheless, he kept his mouth shut and by returning to his seat, he began planning on how to complete his task.

Once the day had ended, the first thing that Hyuuga does is to rush his way to Riko, asking for her help, but all he got is a… ''I really wanted to help you, but I am sorry. I have a family reunion coming.''

Feeling lifeless, letting out a puff, he left Riko alone, who is eyeing him, pitifully. _So, basically, no one will be helping me, eh… _

And just when he is feeling hopeless, a familiar face had gone through him and without any hesitation, he caught the arm. ''Please wait a minute, Izuki-kun.''

Moving his attention towards Hyuuga, he… ''Oh, isn't this Hyuuga-san. What's your problem…?''

Letting go of the other's hand, he faces him, eyes drilling holes through Izuki, he once again explain his headaches and next thing he hears is something that made him blames the world. _You kidding me, huh? I've asked so many people and yet… _

After the blaming had gone for a while, he… _Well… I guess I will have to do this myself, then… _and thus, the appointed day had arrived.

As he was now walking down a street, he pulled out the piece of paper to scan all the items needed and he stops at the front of a carpentry. After making sure it's the right shop, he goes in and minutes later, he was out with few pieces of different wood tiles in a plastic bag.

Checking out the first item, he began his search of the next shop and few hours later, all we know is his footsteps had become real unstable. As Hyuuga is trying his hardest to carry and balance himself, he hear someone looking at him while saying… ''Oh my god…!''

With his mood slowly turning worse every second, he… _If you have the time to utter that nonsense, how about you try helping… _

But as soon as he starts to curse, his foot had hit something and screw balancing, he falls. _Ouch! _

''Kiyoshi-san, are we really going to just keep travelling around, you must have somewhere you wanted to go, right?'' asked the driver, while steering his wheels.

''Just continue…'' as he was saying, his eyes had moved itself through the window and… _Hmm… isn't that him…? What is he doing, sitting on the ground like that…? _

As he was thinking, he noticed that there were some materials, sprawling around Hyuuga… _Just what on earth is he doing? Carrying all that stuff around… _And just when he is going to call the driver to stop the car, he stops himself… _No, that can't do. _With that, he… ''Just continue driving, Kasuga-san.''

Which had made the driver, Kasuga continues the driving but as soon he is about to leave, he suddenly felt something bugging him and couldn't chase it away, he… ''Sorry, but could you please stop the car now?''

''Okay, if you said so.'' And therefore, after driving to the side of the road, he brakes and all he sees is Kiyoshi had begun to take his steps out.

Once shutting the door, he aims towards where Hyuuga was and by going straight, he finally sees him, trying to stand up while looking at a paper. And without a second thought, he walks near. ''What are you doing?''

Tearing away his attention to look at who is talking to him, he tensed. Swallowing his saliva, he… ''Eh?! Why are you here? When did you…?''

Staring all the materials around Hyuuga, he had once again faces Hyuuga… ''Answer my question first. Just what are you doing?'' and all he gets is… ''I am just doing my job.'' Showing him the paper, he… ''I am just collecting all these.''

Scanning the whole paper in one try, he began picking up the materials that are still sitting on the ground and are now carrying it, which had earned him an eye-widen Hyuuga. ''What are you doing?''

''Just helping out. Don't you realize this is too much for one.'' Shutting his mouth, he began picking up more plastics and… ''This is my job, and I never ask for your help.''

Swinging one or two bags on his shoulder, he turns around… ''I know. I know. But could you just accept my help and let's get over with it, because looking at you makes me feel guilty as a superior.''

With that… _Tch! I guess he got a point there… _Looking around him and by finding out that the stuffs on the ground had turned less, he… ''Well… if you said so. Then, let's go to the next one.''

''Eh?! The next one?!'' following Hyuuga right now, he exclaimed.

Without even bothering turning his head around, he… ''Yeah! Actually we still have a number of shops to go.'' Ending his words, he moved his attention towards a shop and by pointing at the shop, they enters.

Once entering… ''I am here to pick up the materials for _ICreative_.'' And immediately a woman had stood up from here seat and by going into the store, she brought out a few aluminium poles and after Hyuuga had received it, he straight away land those poles on Kiyoshi.

Taking a bow towards the woman. ''Thank you.'' And by turning around, he checked out something on the paper and announce… ''Next.''

_Huh?! Next?! _Seriously starting to feel some regret in helping Hyuuga out, his head had begun to form sweat-drops.

And by quitting the shop and without even resting, Hyuuga continues his path while being followed by Kiyoshi, who is adjusting the goodies on him.

Therefore, the next few minutes… ''Next.'' Kiyoshi had obtained steel plates.

''Next.'' Kiyoshi had obtained few bizarre lightbulbs.

''Next.'' Kiyoshi had obtained a bag-full of tinted glass.

And thus, after exiting the 8th shop, he… ''Wait!''

''Yes? What?'' turning around and all he finds is a Kiyoshi, who is stumbling on his foot, trying to get the right ground. Placing the goodies on the ground, he… _I am hoping that Kasuga is following us… _

Turning around and he spotted the vehicle and… ''Could I just place all of these in my car?'' Pointing towards a certain direction.

Looking over his shoulder to take a look, he too, he spotted the car. ''Of course. Why don't you do it in the first place?'' Getting the permission, he rushes towards the transportation and by placing everything into the booth and passenger seat, finally their hands are free.

Kasuga, who is staring at the two… _Just who the hell is this guy! Letting the prez doing all these things… _But, as soon he return to reality after hearing Kiyoshi ordering him to keep following them.

Due to his, now free hands, he tugged them into his waistcoat and by walking side by side with Hyuuga, he stretches out his head to take a look at the paper that Hyuuga is holding. ''So, where is next?''

Without even noticing their closeness, he… ''The next one is not going to be here, we will have to go to some factory.''

''Where is it…?'' pulling his head back right now, they continues to walk.

Pushing his glasses upward, he… ''Now, thinking about it. It's quite far from here…'' With that, Kiyoshi… ''Then how about I give you a ride?''

Moving his sight away from the paper towards Kiyoshi, he… ''Really? Then let's go.''

_Huh?! Let's go…? Did I just hear it right? _Stopping right at his tracks, he eyes Hyuuga, who is walking to the vehicle. _Did he really meant it or… _Continuing his steps and as he had caught up to Hyuuga, he… ''Why are you accepting my help so casually, huh?''

Once the question had gone out, suddenly a thought had come to Kiyoshi and some hope had formed in him, but soon the hope of his had been crushed by an answer given by Hyuuga. ''Why? Didn't you just said that we should be quick and get over with this?''

So much for his hope, he… _Ah… am I stupid or what? Of course it will be something like this. _Hiding that well, he opens the door and in they get into the vehicle and soon, they are on their way.

After double-checking the address, without even bothering to care about Kiyoshi, he straight away got out from the vehicle, not even aware of Kiyoshi is following him.

_Hmm… where should I go… _Due to the large and complicated environment, all of a sudden, he had been forced to stay at the same spot thinking of where he should head.

While he is turning around in 360 degrees… ''Ah! Are you perhaps from _ICreative_...?'' Due to the sudden touch felt by his shoulder, he turns and by giving the worker a positive answer, the worker begin leading him into a more private area, still not aware that someone is following him.

After being seated, he had been called to wait and in a few seconds, he saw the worker had carefully brought out a box. ''Here it is. Please handle this well.''

Curious as to what material is that, he opens the box and all he sees is a globe, with pearl-like surface. ''What's this?'' And immediately… ''It's the latest version of strobe light.''

Getting the answer, he covers the box and by standing up, he… ''Well… thanks for leading me here and for the strobe, I hope we will meet again.'' And after earning some nods from the worker, he exited the room, with the worker walking at the same direction.

''Hmm… now that I think about it. I have never see you before.'' Said the worker while rubbing his chin.

Stopping at his tracks, he turned his way towards the worker. ''Well… I am a new one there, so of course you wouldn't have seen me.'' And after shutting his mouth for a while, he… ''Why? Does the company always make such deal with this factory?''

''Umm… yeah. So, you see…'' But as soon as the worker are going to talk about some ancient history, all Hyuuga heard is someone shouting at a direction that he couldn't make out immediately. _Hmm…be careful? Get away…?!_

Trying his best to search for its source and once his eyes had gone back towards the worker, he kind of guessed where the source was as the worker had moved his eyes upwards, staring at something, and by following the gaze, he understood something. It's too late.

Shutting his eyes tightly, ready to accept any pain that he is going to experience, all he could do is to cover himself with his arm, while still hugging the box in another.

Closing into where Hyuuga is, he quickly pushes the worker away, who had landed his butt on a safe area, he covers Hyuuga with his body. *KER-CHING-KLINK!* *THUD-DUH!* _Ow! _Trying his best to stand the pain brought by his back, he continues to cover without moving.

_Eh?! Why do I feel no pain at all? _As his senses that had been robbed by fear had slowly returned, all he heard is someone coughing and by slowly opening his eyes, all he sees is Kiyoshi, who is squeezing his eyes shut, biting his lower lips, blood flowing out from his head.

Looking at the state that Kiyoshi is in right now, Hyuuga couldn't even utter a word… _Did he just protect me from being hit…? _And after a while, he noticed Kiyoshi, who is opening his eyes slowly, smiling at him… ''Are you okay? You are not hurt, right?''

*thump!* *thump!* Couldn't afford to care about the reaction that he had got, he… ''Are you an idiot?!'' Automatically, he raises his hand to wipe the blood away from Kiyoshi's face… ''Do you even know you could die?!''

Still smiling, he… _This is bad… Feeling so sleepy… _Getting weaker by any second, he drop his chin on Hyuuga's shoulder and just before he is going out, weakly and softly, he… ''I know that I could have died, but it's already something that I get used to.''

_Eh?! What does that mean?! What's that that you had gotten used? _Trying to push him away from his shoulder, and all he finds is that Kiyoshi had been unconscious.

Throwing everything away after finding that out, he quickly called for help and soon the worker had stood up from the ground and by giving Hyuuga a hand, slowly they bring Kiyoshi to the car.

Surprised by the sight of the unconscious and bleeding Kiyoshi, Kasuga… ''What in the world had happened?!''

Moving everything away from the back seat and by placing Kiyoshi's head on top of his lap, shutting the door, he… ''Just be quick and get us to the hospital, now.'' With that, Kasuga turns towards the steering and once the hospital is within their sight, Hyuuga and Kasuga had then immediately support Kiyoshi all the way in the hospital.

''Please leave temporary while we are diagnosing him.'' With the doctor's orders, Hyuuga and Kasuga had then left Kiyoshi in the doctor's care. Turning his head towards Hyuuga, he… ''Just what had happened in the factory?''

Dropping himself on a chair, he… ''I am not that sure, but all I know is there is an accident and it was supposed to be me that got hurt. He protected me.''

''What?!'' Dropping himself next to Hyuuga, he shuts his mouth, waiting for the results.

Half-an hour later… the sound of the curtain being pulled aside could be heard and out came the doctor walking towards the two. ''It's been good thing that you send him here fast as there was nothing serious. But to make sure, I suggest that it's better to undergo an X-ray treatment.''

''Could you do it now? I mean the X-ray treatment.'' Questioned Kasuga, who is kind of relieved by the news.

Tilting his head to think and by looking at his watch, the doctor… ''We can do the treatment now, but did he have something like a medical record?'' And without any hesitation, Kasuga had fished out his phone and by calling someone, and after a brief conversation, he… ''The medical record will be here in no time.''

35 minutes later… ''It is here.'' Announced Kasuga as he handed a file to the doctor and by opening it, and by flipping through some pages, he widen his eyes, as if couldn't believe its content.

_What's with that change? _Without even a single hesitation, he… ''What's is in that file? What does it say?''

Turning towards Hyuuga, and without even answering the question, but instead the doctor had thrown another question. ''What is his occupation? Why does he had so many different parts of his bone being fractured?''

_His bone had been fractured before this…? But, he seems so healthy. _While Hyuuga is deep in his thoughts, Kasuga… ''He is a president from an indoor designing company and for that bone part, I am sorry, but it's my first time hearing this.''

Passing the file to one of the nurse, he immediately gave the instructions to the nurses and while the nurses had gone, the doctor… ''Although I have no idea why or where did he get all those fractured bones, but please do rest assured and wait for the result.''

With that, the doctor had walk away, leaving those two behind staring at the back of the doctor, slowly disappearing. Looking at each other and as if a message had gone through, they starts to follow the doctor.

Stopping at their tracks after seeing the doctor entering the Radiography Room, they found their seat and all they could do is to wait.

While in the midst of waiting, all of a sudden, Kasuga had stood up after checking his watch… ''Erm… Hyuuga-san, could you stay here to look after the prez, because I have something to deal with.'' And after earning a nod from Hyuuga, he took his leave while Hyuuga continues to wait.

An hour later… Pointing on a screen, the doctor… ''Now see here…'' circling an area… ''here…'' tapping on the screen… ''…and here. This is all the signs that his bone had been fractured long ago, but it seems that they had all been mended well, maybe he had his own private doctor…'' Pausing for a while, the doctor… ''Well… other than that, nothing really serious had happened.''

After listening the doctor's explanation, Hyuuga immediately stood up from the stool. ''So, can I meet him now?''

''Yes, you can. As you have heard, nothing serious. So, he might wake up within this 24-hour. '' And with that, by thanking the doctor, he take off towards Kiyoshi.

22 hours later… Although been covered by pain, he slowly open his eyes and in-front of him is Hyuuga, who is sleeping by his side. Lifting his hands to brush his hair, but instead it had woken Hyuuga up.

''Umm… '' Stretching himself and after seeing Kiyoshi, who is looking at him, he widen his eyes. ''How is your body now? Should I call the doctor…'' Standing up from the stool, wanting to call the doctor, but instead something pull him back.

Looking back, all he sees is Kiyoshi, shaking his head while managing a smile and by trying his hardest to speak, he… ''Just stay here. Okay?''

Gripping his palm and biting his lower lips, Hyuuga sat down as Kiyoshi said and he… ''Are you an idiot? Why did you protect me, huh?''

Still smiling, weakly, he… ''You would get hurt and I don't want that…''

At that moment, after hearing Kiyoshi's simple answer, Hyuuga could have swear that something had stir in himself...

But, he himself doesn't know yet, that that something is something that could change him.

_**~End of Chapter Forty-Four~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

**_To Fran-anisca Grave: _**_I love all of them too. And I know it's pretty confusing sometimes… _

* * *

**Author's Note : **_A turtle speed chapter, with development in Hyuuga's part. (Something is stirring…) XD_

_After re-reading everything, I kind of felt like it was a little bit fast paced. (Hope you don't mind) HEEHEE!_

_With all the hospital scene in the overall series, this is the second time that a seme had become the patient. (Kuroko, Himuro, Kise, Midorima, and now Kiyoshi…) _

_Lastly, one more chapter to go to enter the acceleration part. _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all brushing next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	46. A Second Chance (6)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, still being the stars, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 45th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, when one is at the peak of their emotions, they tend to forget… **_

Feeling the uncontrollable slight sensation that are now crawling into his heart, while pulling in some confusion into himself, he starts to realize something and that is the man in-front of him wasn't really that bad, but something that couldn't be answered still remains.

And thus, with the confusion occurring, all he could manage is to stare at Kiyoshi while forgetting the fact that, their hands are still connected.

Noticing the other had starting to make a scowl, while staring at him, he began to worry about his previous answer. ''My bad, I know that you hate it, but that's really my true answer.''

Looking at the moving mouth, he tries his best to stop his confusion and by breaking off their connected hands, he stood up… ''J-Just lie down there and I will call the doctor.'' With that, he had rushes out from Kiyoshi's sight.

Once making sure that he, himself is out of Kiyoshi's sight, he straight away lie against the wall, while the confusion is starting to return, but all of a sudden, in-front of him few people came rushing through him and all he caught is a black haired guy shouting something towards the nurses while keeping his eyes on a green-haired guy on the bed.

He, himself couldn't understand why, but his eyes had follow that group while something came into him, a voice so far, so long ago… _*Be quick! Doctor, you will save him, right?! Tell me, you would!* _

Pinching the part between his eyes, he starts to press his temples. _Whose voice is this…? When and where do I heard it…? _

Eyes still on the group that are disappearing, all of a sudden faint images starts appearing in his mind… While couldn't make out who is it due to the blurriness, but he could guarantee that someone is shouting for him.

And the next moment that that someone had been pulled away and the images had ended, right then and there. Blinking his eyes, he… _What's all these images…? Who is that…? _

''…ga. Oi, Hyuuga-san.'' And that snaps him out and in-front of him stood Izuki, who seems to be panting real hard.

As if knows what Izuki wants, he… ''If you want to find Kiyoshi, he is at Ward A, he is awake now.'' With that, Izuki gave him a nod and without any more words, he zoomed across Hyuuga.

Looking at the back that had gone at a turn, he return his head to the right direction and by trying his hardest to put away those images that are haunting him, he… _I did better call the doctor now. _

While Hyuuga had gone to find the doctor, Izuki who had successfully found Kiyoshi, he had then rushes towards the latter, who is now shutting his eyes due to the fatigue.

Settling down his butt on the stool, he began using his hands to brush Kiyoshi's hair away and all he sees is Kiyoshi starting to smile, without opening his eyes, weakly he… ''So, you are back, huh? Hyuuga.''

Upon listening to the words that Kiyoshi had just uttered, his hands had automatically stop at what he is going to do next, while feeling a pang in his heart.

Feeling quite odd at the sudden halt of the touch that is forehead were feeling, he opens his eyes and unbeknownst to him, disappointment filled him… ''Ah! It's you, Izuki. When did you arrived?''

Pushing away other thoughts, he moved his hands to take a grip at Kiyoshi's hand. ''Seriously, why do you rush in to save him without even thinking about the consequences, huh?''

After managing a snicker, he… ''I am sorry if I have let you worry, but that's all I know at that time.''

Just when he is about to make another respond, a few people came rushing to where they were and after looking at who is it, Izuki make way for the doctor and nurses, while still staying at Kiyoshi's side.

Originally had wanted to move towards where Kiyoshi is, but after looking at the two, he stops his foot, and all he could do is to stare at the closing curtain, the sight of Izuki and Kiyoshi, disappearing.

_Well… guess my work here had ended, I hope him well… _Turning his body away, he starts to walk to the entrance and after exiting the hospital, he had then settles himself on a bench, letting out a sigh, he stares at the starry sky.

Couple of minutes later, he heard the door of the entrance sliding and out came 3 three people, with one following the other two. And all he heard is something like: I know you are anxious, Kazunari, but I am sure he will be okay.

Moving his sight to the one that a blonde is supporting, he… _Wasn't that the guy earlier… _Breaking his stares away, and due to the fact that he couldn't handle this sombre atmosphere, he leaves the bench by calling a taxi, he was off towards his apartment.

Entering his apartment, without even doing anything, he enters his bedroom, landing his head first on the bed. Turning 180 degrees, facing the ceiling, something came bugging him… _What was that earlier on, huh? Whose voice was that…? _Trying his hardest to remember, but instead a pain came attacking his head.

Due to the pain, all he could do is to give up on his remembering, but inside he still ponders as to what had happened to him recently.

As the time goes on with his ponderings, the fatigue starts to sweep him away and the next moment he had shut his eyes, breathing peacefully away.

_Opening his eyes and after the blurriness had gone, he found out he is standing on a corridor, on the right side he sees classrooms, door all shut. While on the left side, windows. As if recognizing the place, he… 'Wasn't this the corridor at my junior high…' _

_Out of the blue, a piercing sound came protruding his ears. *KRIIIIING!* and the door of all the classrooms had then opened simultaneously and out came a wave of students. _

_Caught off guard, he couldn't help but to let the wave of students captures him towards somewhere, while doesn't realize he is absorbing some kind of mist into him. _

_Patiently waiting for the flow to stop, which had come to a halt and all he knows is that he is at a canteen, looking at the students, taking their break and a voice came, in which he had responded. _

_Looking downwards and all he sees is 3 or 4 faceless people, talking to him non-stop. Even without him answering their words or question, they seems to continue and lastly he heard one of them asking him to accompany him to the library and there he goes, floating automatically away from the canteen. _

_Once entering the library with the people leading, he starts to walk around, while the people are talking to another faceless person. 'This library… I was sure it belongs to my junior high…'_

_While he is reminiscing, his body starts to float itself again and he waits until it stops in between two bookshelves. Crossing his arms, he… 'Okay, now what?' _

_And all of a sudden, he heard something or someone, arguing and something had been slammed against one of the bookshelves and wanting to stop the argument, but it seems like he had been grounded on spot. _

_As the slamming goes on and on and the argument gets worse and worse, due to all his attention being sucked away, he didn't even realize that some shadow is covering him and… ''Get away!'' _

_Snapping out from his world, all he sees next is a brown person, this time with a bigger size, back facing him, trying his hardest to hold on its own, two hands holding on the falling bookshelves. _

_Shocked by the sudden situation, all he does is to sit there. ''Get away. Be quick, just get away.'' As quickly as possible, he regained his consciousness from the shock, and quickly he stood up and originally wanting to help the brown person, but once again something pulled him away. _

_Miffed by the pulling, he tries to escape from its clutches. And it seems that the brown person couldn't hold onto it any longer, far away, he sees the brown person being buried by the bookshelves and a pile of books. Trying his hardest to struggle, but all he could do is to look at the scene, helpless, while tears of anger starts forming… _

Slowly opening his eyes, which had been forced to squint due to the sunlight, he bring himself up from the bed and by feeling something moist on his eyes, he decided to wipe it away and found out his hands are wet. _What on earth is that…? _

Leaving the bed, he head straight into the washroom and after some washing and changing, he stood at the sink, facing the mirror. _What's wrong with me these days…? If things continues on… Nope, no, that won't do. _Using a towel to wipe his face, he… _I will need to see a doctor. _

And therefore… ''Hyuuga Junpei-san.'' Shouted a nurse after coming out from a room.

Standing up after being called, he enters the room and after being told to sit by the doctor, he wait nervously of what the doctor is going to offer.

Finished managing some documents, the doctor finally gave his attention towards Hyuuga by asking his well-being, in which Hyuuga had gave a positive answer and… ''So, I hope you know what kind of doctor I am, so what's your problem that needs my advice?''

Scratching his head, trying to think of the best way to start his explanation, he… ''Erm… well. It's like this. Er… these days, I've been dreaming about something that seems like my past and my mind starts forming some images that I doesn't even know, may I know what's wrong with me?''

''Hmm… have you been in an accident before?'' Once hearing the problems from Hyuuga, the doctor questions without even thinking much about it.

Racking his brain to remember, but nothing as such came through, so he denied it and he sees the doctor rubbing his chin. ''Hmm… if that's the case, then do you try to remember anything?''

''Yes? Of course.''

''Then, when you are at it. Does your head feel painful?'' and after a while, he… ''Yeah, like something is hitting my brain while I am at it.''

Lying his back towards the chair, the doctor… ''If that's the case, then I am pretty sure that you've lost your memories, regarding something or perhaps even someone.''

_I have lost my memories…?! No way, right? Regarding something or even someone… _On his way to denial, his mind flashes through the brown person, which had appeared in his dream twice and the blurry someone that is shouting for him.

And it seems like the doctor had notice the changes in Hyuuga's expression, he smile… ''First, tell me what you've remembered.''

In which, Hyuuga had being his story and after minutes later, the doctor… ''By listening to your story, I might say that perhaps you didn't lose your memories with an accident, but due to shock or even voluntarily, you try to forget it.''

''But, that's ridiculous, there is no way that I would have forget that person if he had saved me so many times.''

But as soon as his words had been delivered, the doctor… ''Sorry for the offense, but that might not be the case when you were still little.'' With that, Hyuuga had been rendered silent.

Slowly, he… ''Why? Out of all time, why now…?''

Smacking his lips, the doctor sat up… ''Although I have no idea of your whole history, but this occurs now, might be because that you've met the person in your memories. Or perhaps it was just the right time.''

_I've met him…? Really…? _Starting to doubt the doctor's words, he managed a scowl and by noticing it, the doctor… ''As for such cases like yours, I am advising you to not try to strain your head further trying to remember, but to let it uncover by itself.''

With that, he thank the doctor and by leaving the clinic, he suddenly remembers something. _Ah! The materials! I have left it the car! _Quickly racking his brain of what to do with that, he fishes out his phone and by calling someone and by ending the call with… ''Okay, thanks for telling me his phone number, it was a big help.''

Facing the screen, his tap on the numbers that he had just received, he waited and… ''Hello, may I know who is this speaking?''

''Hello, are you Kasuga-san? I am Hyuuga Junpei, the one that Kiyoshi-san rescued, may I know if the materials is still in your car?'' replied Hyuuga.

''Ah! Yeah, it was still in the car. Do you want to claim it?''

''Of course, and thank you for keeping it in your car. So, where should we meet up?'' And thus… all we knew is that Hyuuga had been waiting for someone's arrival in-front of the company.

*Beep! Beep!* Moving his attention towards the sound and all he sees is a car and after stopping in-front of him, the window winds down and… ''It was all in the back seat and in the booth.''

''Ah! Thank you!'' and quickly he walk towards the booth and by opening it he slowly take everything out and the same goes to the back seat. And as he sees the car zooming away, he spotted Tsugawa and Riko, walking together. ''Hey, help out.''

With that, the 3 of them had starts to move the materials into the company…

Settling down the last package, Riko… ''Phew… finally it's done.'' Turning around her body, she… ''I'd better call the general manager.'' And she was gone.

''So, you actually managed to complete it, eh…'' said Tsugawa, while checking all the materials.

''Actually, I had help.'' Admitted Hyuuga, who is trying to find something in the materials, while Tsugawa had stop looking at them and he… ''Well… I'd better call Iwamura-san, so you better stay here and look after them.''

Still rummaging around those bags, and without even looking at Tsugawa he gave a positive answer and therefore he was left alone. _Where is it…? _More rummaging, he spotted a box. _Ah-hah! Found it! _

Getting on-hold on the box, he open it and inside there lays the strobe, not a sign of being damage could be seen. _Phew… luckily it was still okay… _Staring at the strobe for quite a while, he… _By the way, how is he right now, huh…? _

#A week later#

''Hey, I heard that the president is coming back today.'' Utters someone in the workroom and it had gone into Hyuuga's ear. _He is coming back…?_

And it seems like some other people had caught the news as Tsugawa had stop his work and… ''Really? Do you know about this, Hyuuga?''

''Nope. And by the way, why ask me this? I wasn't the president's secretary.'' Hiding his feelings well, he denied by throwing another question towards Tsugawa.

''Hmm… seems logical.'' And he is back to his sketching.

As the times goes on, the thoughts of Kiyoshi keeps swirling around in his mind and unable to concentrate any longer, he stood up and by informing the others, he leaves the workroom, planning to take some fresh air.

After wandering for a while, he finally decided on going to the balcony and after stepping out from the building, he had been welcomed by a vast scenery, shown below him.

Starting his foot, he begin to walk towards the guard rail, while looking at the sun, which is going to set, feeling the evening breeze, slowly his mood had turned for the better. _Hah… much better… _

As he was walking, he stretches himself while replying all the greetings from his workers… _Umm… finally gotten out from the hospital… To think that, I will have to come here straight away… _After thinking about all the paperwork that he had left, he let out a sigh… _How about taking some fresh air first… _

With that in mind, he too had gone to the balcony and just when he is about to slide the door open, he saw someone standing at the guard rails, looking into the horizon.

_Hmm…? _Not wanting to spoil the peace, slowly he slide the door to the side and after stepping out from the building, he shuts the door and are now walking towards Hyuuga.

*coughs!* *coughs!* and that had break Hyuuga's peace, which had him turn around to look who had just spoiled his serenity. _So, it's true. He is back. _

Noticing the stares that Hyuuga is giving him, he… ''Why are you staring at me like that, huh?'' Once the last word drops, he smiles while his hair sways due to the wind.

For the first time throughout the whole week, Hyuuga had actually felt relieved for the first time and upon feeling something moist on his face, he… _Eh?! Why am I tearing up? _

Trying to wipe away the tears, and all of a sudden his hands which are at it, had been caught by Kiyoshi, who is currently eyeing him with concern.

And by noticing the concern in his eyes, Hyuuga… ''Let go of me, don't you see I am wiping away my tears, y-you idiot, you weirdo.'' As his mouth keeps on blabbering, his tears had too, kept flowing.

Replacing his concern is a warm smile… ''So, I am still a weirdo to you, eh…?''

Raising his head to face Kiyoshi, he open his eyes wide… ''Of course, you are one. You weirdo.''

Without dropping his smile one bit, he… ''So, what if I am going to prove that I am not a weirdo to you?''

''What did you mean?'' Swallowing his saliva, he continues… ''There is no way you can change my view regarding you.''

''I am going to make your heart race like never before.'' And thus by closing their distance, he attacks Hyuuga's lip and by biting Hyuuga's lower lip, he had gained access into Hyuuga's mouth and therefore their tongues are fighting for dominance.

_What on earth…?! _''Umm…!'' While feeling like his sanity is leaving him completely, he felt something touching his chest.

*thumpthumpthumpthump!* As if he had achieved something, Kiyoshi had then break the kiss and by staring straight into Hyuuga, he… ''So, what I am right now, since I have made you heart race, hmm…?''

Opening his eyes due to some revelation, he starts to feel something, literally beating faster inside his left chest. _Eh…?! Why is my heart beating so fast…? _

While Hyuuga is still wandering in his confusion and Kiyoshi is waiting for an answer, little do they know that their intimate actions just now had been registered into Izuki, who is standing inside of the building, staring through the glass door at them both, eyes filled with disappointment.

**_~End of Chapter Forty-Five~_**

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave: **__I hate hospital the most, but it was one of the best way to progress a relationship. (Especially for stories that had dramas in it.) :P _

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Welp! More development in the romance and for the plot had been made within this chapter! _

_So, another chapter filled with Hyuuga's past memories with the Brown Person had been exposed. _

_Next, look who had made their cameo appearance… Otsubo, Miyaji, Takao and Midorima when it was still at _**_Chapter 1/2 _**_in their story! _

_Moreover, since the timeline had been connected into two parts _**_(TAGL, AHP, EAC and the AKAFURI's story for Part A and AAE, ASC and TGA for the Part B), _**_now I will need to think of how to connect one of the Part A and Part B… Hmm… _

_Lastly, since I have finished covering the 3 chapters of _**_ASC_**_, then for the next 4 chapters, get ready for the return of Murasakibara and Himuro! Yoohoo!_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all anticipating next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	47. A Healing Promise (9)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, as mentioned last chapter, Murasakibara and Himuro is back!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 46th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, some things happened in order to let one say their true feelings… **_

''Hey, Himuro. Wake up.'' Feeling someone is nudging is body, slowly he flutters his eyes open and facing him is no other than Liu, who is taking off his safety belt.

Rubbing his eyes, he pushes himself up from the seat and by looking through the glass, he… _Oh… so, we have reached the airport, eh… _and thus, he starts to take off his safety belt and after stepping out from the vehicle, the sound of an aeroplane taking off welcomed him.

Fully awake by now, he turns towards Liu… ''Let's go. I hope we are not late.'' With that, the two had stepped into the airport and are now heading towards the gates, where passenger from aboard came in.

Reaching the gate, all they could do is to wait, while Liu checks his watch. ''Hmm… it seems like we are not late…'' and there he goes eyeing the entrance and soon one or two people came out from the entrance.

Paying attention the crowd, they had finally spot a man, with long blonde hair, sunglasses still on, following the crowd. ''Hey! Sir Burgess, here!''

And it seems like the one that had been called Sir Burgess had responded after looking at Himuro, who is waving his hands for attention.

Taking a glance at Himuro, he had then quickly exit the gate by walking towards where Himuro was, he took off his sunglasses and gave Himuro a hug. ''It's been a long time, wasn't it?'' In which Himuro had responded in a positive manner.

Pushing Himuro away and after slapping his shoulder, Sir Burgess had then spotted someone unfamiliar. Looking at Liu, he… ''Himuro, may you introduce…?''

''Oh! My bad! He is my friend, you may called him Liu.'' By turning towards Liu, he… ''and this is Sir Burgess, my mentor at overseas.''

With the introduction been made, the three of them starts to take their leave from the airport with Burgess and Liu, start to chat away.

Once placing the luggage into the booth, the three of them had then entered the car and are heading towards somewhere. While Liu, who is driving are still chatting away with Burgess, Himuro looks through the mirror, gazing at the ever-changing scenery.

After some time had passed, the car had finally stop in-front of Himuro's house and by getting the luggage out of the booth, Himuro leads Burgess into the house.

Entering the house, Himuro had then quickly show him his room and after more showing, Burgess finally settles down on his own bed. ''Whew… finally I can have a good rest…''

Looking at his mentor, who is lying on the bed, he… ''Well… have a good rest, then.'' And just when he is about to leave his mentor alone, he felt someone pulling him and by turning, he found out that his hand had been pulled by Burgess. ''Would you stay here for a while?''

''Why? Still not getting used to the new environment?'' Teased Himuro with a smile.

For some unknown reason, Burgess had gone silent for a while. 'Y-yeah, that's why just accompany me for a while.''

Getting defeated by the request that his mentor had just made, he breaks off their hands and are now pulling a chair from the desk. ''Well, is this okay? Now, just take your rest. Do not forget that you have quite a schedule tomorrow.''

Looking at Himuro, who had sat down, his blue eyes soften and by taking off his jacket, he returns to his bed while still eyeing the one sitting in-front of him and by noticing the stares… ''Yes?''

Upon hearing Himuro's voice, he… ''Say… how was Kagami-kun? Did you two still contacting each other…?''

Surprised by the sudden question that came out of nowhere, Himuro… ''Why are you asking me this?'' which had earned him… ''Just tell me.'' In which he had gave a negative answer.

After giving his 'no' to his mentor, he doesn't realize that relief had somewhat filled Burgess's whole being, as he let loose of his tensed body and are now feeling more comfortable.

And after a few minutes had passed, once making sure that his mentor had truly asleep, he slowly crept out from the room and are now going into his own.

Settling down in-front of his desk, he begin handling some un-finished paperwork…

Finally completing his work, he stood up, stretching himself while walking towards the balcony. Putting his elbow on the guard rails, eyes staring into space, his mind involuntarily shifted to someone. _It's been 5 days since then, I wonder how he is lately… _

In the midst of thinking about that certain someone, he uses his fingers to touch his lip and the next moment, he quickly snaps out from whatever he is thinking. _No. No. That won't do. Quit thinking about him, you've a competition to manage tomorrow… _

And thus, with him scolding himself, we welcomed the next day…

While looking at Burgess, who is wearing his boots, Liu who had come to fetch them… ''So, are you two ready to go…?''

Adjusting himself, Burgess gave Liu and Himuro an 'okay' sign. With that, they leave the house and are now speeding their way to Easter Academy.

''Chairman, I think you should go to the main hall and take a look at the preparations.'' Said Okamura while adjusting his own necktie, while staring at his chairman, who seems to be in his own world. _Ah… there he goes, thinking about Himuro-san… Don't ask me why I knew, he is been this way ever since…_

Sensing his chairman wasn't even giving him a reaction, he decided to try another way… ''By the way, Himuro-san is coming, you know… So, I think is a good thing that you go to the main hall and be the man…''

And the next moment, indeed he got reactions. Standing up from his seat, he quickly adjust his necktie and without even bothering taking off his glasses and his tied hair, he walks out.

Getting out from the car, Liu and Himuro starts to lead Burgess into the campus and with the request of Burgess, Himuro had then lead Burgess into the principal's room. Once getting there, they enters.

Raising his head to take a look who is the guest, Sir Michael face brightens and without a single hesitation he walks towards them and had then gave Burgess a hug. ''Welcome.''

Calmly pushing Michael away, he smiles… ''Thank you and I can certainly felt the air of festive in the academy.''

''Of course. The Annual Patisserie Festival is a major event for us and it's an honour that you have accepted to be one of our judges.'' And as the conversation between the two goes on, Himuro had then excused himself.

_Hmm… now what should I do…? Maybe, I should get down to the main hall… _With that in mind, his legs moves him towards his destination. Reaching the main hall and all he sees is some of the students, decorating the arena and moving his eyes around, he had then spotted someone and that had made his heart skipped.

''Later your seat will be at the centre, Chairman…'' Moving his eyes to pin-point a certain seat, Okamura had then spotted Himuro, walking into the hall. ''Chairman, he is here.''

Immediately he turns to find where Himuro is, by giving a clipboard to Okamura, he straight away headed towards him and by noticing Murasakibara is nearing, he opened his eyes wide… _Wah…him with glasses and tied hair… _

Just when he is being hypnotized by Murasakibara's complete new look and just when the purple giant is reaching where HImuro is, suddenly Burgess appears behind Himuro by tapping his shoulder. ''Y-yes, what?''

''Nothing, I am just here to take a look. So, this is where the competition is going to be held, eh?'' Looking around, and of course he had spotted the purple giant, who is staring or more like glaring at him.

Just when he is all sunshine and good mood, trying to get to his Muro-chin, an unwelcomed stranger just had to crush it. _Who is that…?! Getting all friendly with Muro-chin…?_

Noticing and feeling the eyes, Burgess… ''Hey, Himuro. Did you know him? Why is he looking this way, huh?''

_Huh?! Who is looking this way?! _Turning around and he finally understood it, breaking off their eye contact he goes nearer towards Murasakibara and… ''He is the chairman of this academy and he will be one of the judges later with you.''

''Murasakibara-san, this is my mentor when I am studying aboard, Sir Burgess.'' With that the introduction had ended with a hand-shake between the two. ''Glad to have met you, I hope that we will be able to get to know each other well.''

''I hope so…'' and it's was all awkward, the giant still gazing at Burgess with full-on guard.

Sensing the awkwardness, Burgess turns towards Himuro… ''By the way, why don't you give me a tour, and where am I going to judge later…?''

Snapping out whatever thought he had, he immediately gave a positive answer and by sending a farewell towards Murasakibara, he leads his mentor.

Ordering his own eyes to follow where the two had gone and what he see next had made him dislike Burgess even more. _Where the hell are you putting your hands on, huh?! _Getting all jelly, he head straight towards Himuro and by pulling him away from Burgess, he is now dragging him to another places.

Upon hearing the protest from Himuro, he stopped his tracks and without even waiting Himuro question him anything, he turns around… ''Why did you let him put his arms around your shoulder, huh?''

_Eh?! Don't tell me that it was just because of this…?! _Realising this, he himself found out that a part of him are happy, forcing down the sensation, he… ''It was just a normal thing, he had put his arms around my shoulder when I am studying aboard.''

_Oh… so, it was a normal thing for him already, eh… _After listening to Himuro's reason, his mood had gone for the worst. Without saying any word, he turns around and walks away, pouting.

Feeling quite surprised and confused by the silent that Murasakibara had just gave, as he look at the disappearing back, he couldn't help but had a bad premonition.

And as the music was being played, signifying the competition had official started, students that are either not participating or being eliminated had all arrived at the main hall, taking their seat on the second floor, all of their eyes looking downwards.

Once everyone had taken their seats, the music had stopped and therefore the MC starts to introduce himself and by repeating the rules, regulations and awards, the MC had turned his topic towards the judges.

''And so, here we welcome Sir Michael Frevor the III, as we know is our dear principal.'' As the second spotlight being lit… ''And here is Sir Burgess Revon, a mentor from one of the world famous boarding school, Fleur de Lys!''Once the applause had died down… ''And last but not least, our school, Easter Academy's chairman, Murasakibara Atsushi!''

With that, the MC had gone straight to the point by reading two names and out came two contestants and moments after, the desserts had been placed in-front of them.

Once the testing had been done, the first one to comment is Burgess… ''Umm… the cake itself is soft enough and the texture is good, the decoration, which is peach, is quite compatible.''

But, strangely… ''Hmm… not good… Not good enough. The peach that you use is a sour one, so you should add some blackcurrant to make it balance and interesting.''

Without even feeling the strangeness, Sir Michael had too, gave his commentary, which is a positive one.

And when it's the turn of the next contestant, once again Burgess commented first… ''Hmm… a dried apple tart, eh… Mmm… by the taste of it, I think that you might have overcooked it, which had completely covered the sweetness of the apple, it was a pity.''

And, yet again, oddly… ''I personally think that the burnt taste had made it more interesting, and with the addition of it, it had bring out a unique taste.''

_Eh?! Unique taste?! But, after tasting it, it sure felt overcooked… _After listening to what Murasakibara had said, the principal had started to feel something was off, but without saying anything he had gave his commentaries.

And as for Himuro, who is sitting at the staff's corner… _Why is he…? _Knowing something was off, he quickly stood up and are heading towards a student that are pushing a trolley.

''Wait!'' In which the student does and by stopping in-front of the desserts that the judges had just tasted, he immediately tries to taste it, himself and… _Weird… the sourness is just fine, no addition needed and for this one, it was really overcooked… _

Placing the desserts on the trolley and by allowing the staff to continue the job, he turns around to gaze upon the centre seat. And it seems like the second competition is going on already, so he rushes towards the MC and by telling him to announce a break after this round, he waited.

Once the MC had done what he had requested, he proceed towards the judges seats. Surprised by the appearance of Himuro, Burgess greets but it seems like the former had his attention on the other guy. ''Let's go somewhere for a while…''

But, his request had been ignored by a very moody and pissed Murasakibara, which had made him raises his voice. ''This is the last time I am telling you, let's go somewhere else!''

Shocked by the anger in Himuro's voice, Murasakibara responded and without any more delays, he literally stood up and by Himuro's leading, the two had gone from the arena.

After leading Murasakibara to a quiet place, without turning his body, he… ''Why did you do that, huh?''

''What did I just do?'' Pretending to not understand what Himuro had meant, he throws a question back towards the other.

''Don't pretend that you don't know, do you know that you will ruin those kid's future by doing that? Are you still angry because what had happened just now, huh?'' Still using his back to face Murasakibara, he waited.

And as if those words was on point, so… ''Yeah. I am angry, so are you expecting me to just forget it after hearing that you said that it was normal, when that mentor of yours put his arms around you?''

Upon hearing the answers coming from him, he couldn't help it but to let a certain happiness and warmth rushing through his veins. _Are you stupid or what…? _Lowering his head now, trying his hardest to hide his expression is no other than Himuro.

Noticing that the other wasn't responding any more, he… ''Why? Why are you not answering?'' Couldn't even fathom the sudden situation, he continues… ''Or do you really want me to just forget it?! You know what, just hearing that, is making me real anxious…''

After listening to the word 'anxious', he found out that he couldn't resist the happiness any longer as his mind is filled with Murasakibara. _He really is an idiot… _Finally turning to face Murasakibara, without even asking for permission, he pulls Murasakibara's necktie to lower the giant, shutting his eyes, he had then planted a small peck on the other's lips.

Once the small peck had been given, he let loose of the necktie and before covering his own mouth, he… ''Do you still feel anxious, you big idiot?''

Shocked by the act that Himuro had just done, he is currently undergoing a reincarnation in his heart. From stopped dead on the first second to being reborn and are now doing somersaults non-stop.

Couldn't even care to contain the feeling of cloud nine-thousand that he is getting, he straight away removes the hand that Himuro are using to cover his own mouth and still grabbing on it, he glomps his own way into Himuro's.

''Umm…'' As he is accepting the muscle that are thrusting wildly in his mouth, slowly his hand had gone behind Murasakibara.

Feeling the acceptance that Himuro had just given, seriously couldn't take it any longer, he break the kiss and in-front of him was a panting Himuro, face all reddened. ''Muro-chin, to my office, okay…?''

Almost nodding his head due to the dizziness, but after remembering something, he rejected after shaking his head. ''You have some judging to do, the time for the break is almost up, so get back there first.''

''First…? That means we can continue later on…?'' asked Murasakibara, who is slightly getting all intolerant after being reminded of the competition.

Opening his eyes wide after hearing the question, his face had then turned red and without even answering the question, he is now pushing Murasakibara back to the main hall.

Once the competition restarts, although the opposing commentary had lessen, but this time something stranger happened, coming out from Murasakibara's is indeed all positive remarks. _Screw the competition, my Muro-chin is more important, by the way, when is it going to end, eh…?! _

Once the day had gone by, Burgess, who had originally wanted to meet up with Himuro, had found out that he had just evaporated from the arena, so all he could do is to go find Liu all by himself.

''W-wait a minute. Could you please slow down…?'' In which he did and by looking at Himuro, he scooped him up and… ''What are you doing, Murasakibara-san? Let me down, I can walk by myself.''

As if something made him displeased, he pouts… ''From now onwards, could you call me Atsushi…?''

''Heh?!'' without even bothering the surprise that the other is showing, he continues towards the office.

Opening the door, and by locking it, he straight away lands Himuro on the sofa, losing his necktie and without further idling, he made their lips connect once again.

Accessing into Himuro's mouth, they began rolling their tongues against each other and once it was getting all steamy, Murasakibara began taking off Himuro's shirt, and automatically Himuro does the same.

And once their upper-half had been exposed and by looming over Himuro, using his now husky voice, he whisper… *May I…?*

Shivering by the voice, that appeared so near to his ears, he gave a slight nod.

And that had break off Murasakibara's last chain that are restricting him as he starts licking and smooching whatever place that had access.

As for the one on the bottom, all he could manage next was to moan and feel in the next few moments…

_**~End of Chapter Forty-Six~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

**_To Fran-anisca Grave: _**_Glad that my author note had done the job my letting you understand the story better. (I am very happy that it actually helps.)_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Hmm… with this chapter being done, I feel like another milestone had been reached. _

_First, this is originally the happy ending for these two in my initial storyboard, but as the story progressed, I find that some things still had to be solved. But, nevertheless, it was a cheerful chapter. _

_So, the two had finally got together! (GOOD JOB DESU, BURGESS-SENSEI!) XD But, as you all know this chapter was not yet the FINALE… _

_Lastly, in the next chapter, since these two had somewhat got together, I might as well change my focus onto the other wannabe couple. (BRACE YOURSELVES, LIU AND OKAMURA! YOU GUYS MIGHT BECOME THE STAR NEXT CHAP!) _

_Oh! Another thing, for you who had forgotten about Sir Burgess, please refer to **AHP 1**._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all endearing next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	48. A Healing Promise (10)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, while Murasakibara and Himuro is somewhat on hiatus, Liu and Okamura are taking the stage instead…!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 47th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, friends are essential to open up a relationship… **_

To tell the truth, unlocking a door and meeting his death doesn't even connect in his mind no matter how many alternate universes he chose to be, but it seems like he had learnt to connect these two in a hard way…

It all happens when he is just going back to the office to grab some A4 papers and he found out that the door is locked. _Weird… _With the lack of common sense in his poor mind, he starting to lean onto the door and listen.

In which he had captures something rustling inside. _Don't tell me, it was a thievery… _So, by choosing the hero's path, he slowly fishes out the keys and by unlocking the door, he jumped into the room, all hoping to catch his imaginary thief off-guard.

But instead of catching dem thieves off guard, he is the one that got stunned. Blinking his eyes, making sure that no trickery had been made.

And as his hay-wired mind had decided to run, he had then urge the two naked guys, who is staring back at him with four eyes, to continue, without minding him.

As if ignoring a ghost, he pretends to never have noticed their existence by making his eyes gone dead. Turning away he proceed to the printing area…

And while he is grabbing the papers as quickly as possible…

After getting the reply from Okamura, he had then decided to continue, but it seems that the mood had reduced to the point that Himuro is hesitating.

Noticing the change, Murasakibara starts to pout… ''Why…? Do you want to stop now…? Muro-chin?''

In which Himuro had gave him a slight nod, which had slashed his last hope of convincing Himuro. ''Why? Didn't he just told us to continue?''

Sitting up from the couch, he shakes his head… ''Nope, not that. Is just I just so happens to not want it to continue…'' In which had earned him more question marks.

''No more asking why.'' Getting real stern here, Himuro… ''By the way, what's with all the positive commentary that you had made after the break, eh? Tell me, you are not judging properly, right?''

Once listening to the question, the pout the Murasakibara is making had dispersed, replacing it was a face that a child is about to get scold by the parents.

Narrowing his eyes, Himuro… ''I am right. You are not judging properly. Nope, that won't do. I am punishing you.''

Open his lazy eyes slightly, he expresses his confusion and surprise.

Capturing this, Himuro had then drop the bomb… ''You are not getting my body sooner.'' In which had doomed Murasakibara real hard and by seeing Himuro, who is picking up his shirt, he started to think what the actual sorcery started this change.

And by slowly connecting a lot of things, he had too stood up and are now heading towards a certain direction, all-ready to wreck.

_Hmm… I think this is enough… _And just when he is about to take his leave, he starts to shiver and… _What's that stomping that I am hearing…? _Turning his head, his mind literally flashes to all of his past memories like a dying people would. _Ah… I am dead. _

Staring at Okamura, who is shivering every single guts that he had, and just when he is about to take another step forward…

While still reminiscing about his past, the sound of a foot stomping the floor is enough to snap him back and in-front of him, two vicious, shining orbs is enough to make him jump and by following the will of his body, he rushes out while screaming… ''I AM SORRY!''

Due to the fact that he had been covered in fear, so all he knows is he had opened a knob, run through a hallway, came out from a building, still running on a field and finally he take his rest against a tree.

Looking back in the midst of catching his breath, he… _Phew… _Adjusting himself, he had then found out that he is still holding the papers.

_Oops! _And without even considering to rest anymore, he had then proceed his way towards his destination.

''Erm… Fukui-sensei…'' and after waiting Fukui to respond, he stretches out his hands and handed the pile of papers to the other and once he sees the teacher leaving with a student, he decided to roam around in the main hall and then…

_Ah… Finally done… By the way, where had Himuro go, huh…? _And as he was stretching and turning his arms, he moved his eyes around the main hall and he could not see a shadow of his friend.

_Just where did he go, huh…? _And just when he is trying to figure things out, someone had called out to him, answering the call which had bring him to meet with Burgess… ''Ah! Just right! Erm… do you know where does Himuro go?''

''No idea, I am searching for him too.'' Replied Burgess and by shifting his sight, he suddenly got a déjà-vu… _Why am I being glared by distasteful eyes today, huh? _ Raising his fingers, he… ''Do you perhaps know that guy? Cause he is looking this way.''

Following the finger, he had then catches upon Okamura, standing in a certain distant, eyes, indeed pointing straight at them. _Tch! _

Turning away coldly, he… ''Nope, I don't know him at all. Maybe he is looking at something that coincidentally in our direction.'' Clearing his throat away to change the subject, he… ''By the way, since we are trying to find the same person, should we cooperate?''

Although getting real sure that the man is staring at them, and yet he still accepts the answer. ''Okay, let's go.''

And just when, they are about to split, suddenly a voice came to halt their movements. ''Himuro, just where the hell have you been?!''

Trying to press down whatever memories that are trying to float to the surface, he wears his poker face. ''Oh! Just went to the staff room to check something.''

And while he is answering, he had too, noticed Okamura. And by turning his eyes back and forth between his friend and Okamura, he… ''Liu, Okamura-san is staring at you, do you know that?''

''Oh really? Where?'' Trying to play dumb, but it had been caught by Himuro. ''Don't you lie. I know that you know. Why did you ignore him?''

''Don't tell me you don't know the reasons.'' Without even giving Himuro a chance to speak any more, he had then decided to leave the main hall… ''By the way, since you are here, let's go.''

By knowing the attitude of his friend, all he could do is to let out a pitiful sigh and by taking a glance to Okamura, he follows Liu.

To be frank, just when he is about to get close towards Liu, the memories of himself, scaring Liu away had made him stand on the spot, making complicated decision.

And by the time that he had made up his mind, all he sees is Himuro glancing at him, while following Liu.

By seeing the back of Liu disappearing, he droops his head with disappointment… _Hah… Not good… _

Once sending Burgess into his own room, and just when he is about to take his leave… ''Liu, I think we need to talk for a bit.''

Halting his steps, he turn around to meet Himuro's eyes, who is thumbing towards the other room, and without questioning anything, he follows Himuro into the room. Settling down on the floor, he… ''Well, what's up?''

Hesitating as to where he is going to start, and by finally making up his mind, he… ''I know you might freak out, but what I am going to tell you is that I had somewhat got together with Murasakibara-san.''

_Eh?! Say what…?! _Staring at Himuro with a poker face… ''Come again.'' In which Himuro did, and… ''So, you had basically broke our promise.''

After listening to that very sentence that his friend had produced, he had then realized it and by joining his two palm, he… ''I am so sorry that I had broken that promise.''

As if he still couldn't understand some parts of it, he… ''Why…?''

Lowering his palms, he… ''I know that is my fault for breaking that promise, but I think that I should have moved on, that I shouldn't cling onto the past any longer and continue avoiding and rejecting what my heart is telling me.''

When Himuro is answering his question, he had look straight into his eyes and by realizing that all of it was nothing, but truth. So he had no choice, but to let out a sigh of frustration and defeat. ''So, I guess that I am going to avoid that Chin-face alone from now on…''

Himuro, who had heard what his friend had said, he hesitated for a while and finally he opened his mouth… ''Erm… about that, I know that I might sound forceful, but why don't you give it a chance.''

Eyeing Himuro with eyes full with horror and disbelieve, he… ''Hah?! You mean giving him chance?! No way, I don't even swing that way!''

Instead of getting taken-aback about his friend sudden outburst, he smiles calmly. ''I knew you did say that, but don't you forget that I am not even one, before I met Kagami.''

_Hmm… he got a point there… but… _''So, do you really expect me to try it out, just to make sure if I am one or not?! I am telling you first, I'd freak out if I found out that I am one.''

And now his smiles had turned into a snicker… ''Nope, I don't think you will freak out when that moment had arrived. By the way, I really think that Okamura is concern about you.''

Almost earning a shiver from Himuro's statement, he tries to press it down… ''Really? You really think so…?''

''Yup! No lies in my words.'' And that had made Liu goes into his own thoughts.

By cutting away his thoughts due to he couldn't handle any more, he decided to switch the topic. ''Let's drop the topic. By the way, since you had told me that you had accepted him, have you told him your story and your left eye?''

''Nope, I have not. But, I will tell him when the time comes.'' Replied Himuro, ever calmly.

After hearing his reply, Liu had then checked his watch and while standing up from the floor, he… ''You better do. It's important to tell him since you two might somehow be together for long.''

And once accompany Liu to the front door and by seeing Liu entering his own vehicle, he had then gone back to his own room… _Hmm… _

Once ending his brain-storming, he quickly grab his cell-phone and after ending two calls, he had then decides to call it a day.

Without knowing anything, as he drives his way towards his home, he couldn't help but to let the thoughts that wasn't supposed to be there, float onto the surface. _What on earth is wrong with me…? _

#THE NEXT DAY#

Looking at Murasakibara, who is standing in-front of him, he suddenly couldn't opened up his dictionary… _Woah…! _

Didn't even realize the reaction that Himuro is giving him, he gets himself closer… ''Are you forgiving me, Muro-chin…?'' and that had him snapping back… ''Nope, of course not. Let's go inside.''

In which the two of them did, and after ordering their beverages, Murasakibara… ''Muro-chin, don't you think that we should sit at those table for two…?''

Turning his head towards his right, he look upwards… ''Of course not. There is still someone.'' In which had made the purple giant real disappointed… ''So, it wasn't really a date, eh…''

_Hmm… I think it's somewhere here, right…? _Switching his head to the left and to the right, his eyes had then brightens up… _Ah-hah! _

Walking into the café, he had then heard someone calling him and by turning his head towards the direction, he tensed… _Yikes! _And by looking at Himuro, who is waving at him, he straighten himself… _Never mind, I have Himuro-san at my side… _

Once taking his order, he is back to facing the two with full-on reverence as one is his prez and another is a VVIP in his world. Staring back at Okamura, Himuro clears his throat… ''So, since we are all here… First, let me ask you, do you like Liu?''

In that moment, Okamura had realize that no matter how many shields that he had prepared, it was not enough for this and as he was now choking, he try his hardest to reply . ''Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?''

''Just answer me. Do you or do you not? Ask yourselves carefully first before answering.'' Realizing the serious tone, after considering and asking his heart, he had then gave a positive reply.

Giving a sincere smile towards Okamura, he had then turn towards Murasakibara… ''Atsushi… I have a small request, could you please give him some advice of how to hook my friend, Liu.''

Due to the bad mood of begin ignored by Himuro in the first place, he… ''Why should I give him tips regarding that matter…?'' After finishing the sentence, he turn to glare at Okamura.

_Hmm… _Realizing the facts that Murasakibara is still a man with his own thoughts, he had then decided to try the soft way. Slowly, he tuck his arm into the purple giant's arm and by using another hand of his to make the giant to look at him, he… ''Because, Liu is my friend and I wanted him to be happy. So, please.''

And that had do the trick, which had made the giant real frustrated, who is trying to control the _Kyun! Kyun! _in his heart. ''Tch! Fine then.''

''Now, here.'' And as he is beginning his classes, Himuro had then interrupted them by thumbing the other tables. ''I will be moving there, so good luck. And don't do anything stupid, I am watching.''

With that, Himuro had then shifted his table by grabbing his beverage along and in a certain distance, all he sees is the two are now acting like a real tutor and pupil. _Well… I guess this is all I can do… For others, good luck… _

#FEW DAYS HAD PASSED, AND ONE DAY…#

''Rise! Bow! Thank you for the class!'' and after the class-rep had done the job, he had quickly pack his things and are out from the class.

And as he is on his way towards the staff room, he had then spotted the one guy that had been invading his mind these days, if he wasn't controlling his thoughts well.

While he is gazing at the one guy, who is still busy talking with his friend's boyfriend, the next moment, he realize that the giant is pointing at him and by returning his sight towards Okamura, their eyes met.

To tell the truth, his whole senses and intuition had told him to run or ignore after noticing the guy closing in, but… _How about give it a chance…? I really think that Okamura is concern about you… First, how about calming yourselves and try not to run…? _

Once remembered the words that Himuro had once gave him, he had then steeled himself, right then and there, waiting for Okamura to come over. _Okay… I will try, if it doesn't work, then that's it._

And as his last step had landed on the floor, he… _Okay, so just calm yourselves first, Okamura…! _And after taking a long breath, he had then faced Liu, who is now making a strange face. ''Hi.''

He hated to admit, even though that one normal greeting is really awkward, but it had somewhat toned down the nervousness that he is feeling and automatically, he… ''Hi.'' And it was all silence.

_Okay, getting good… So… _''Erm… are you free, right now…?'' questioned Okamura, who is starting to feel real nervous. _Please, a positive answer… _

_Give it a chance… _And as the voice of his friend is resounding in his head, he had then gave the answer that Okamura is hoping. ''Yes. I am free. Why?''

After getting that reply, Liu could see that relieve had slammed onto Okamura and as he is now looking at him, who is scratching his cheeks… _So, the next one, should be… _''Er… if you are free, then could I just buy some of your time…?'' And the nervousness is back.

''Hmm... I am fine with it, I guess…'' And with that, Okamura is now starting to lead Liu, and as for Liu who is following behind him… _Hmm… is was not as bad as I imagine, right…? _

And as they walk, Liu had then realizes that they are currently away from the buildings, and by stopping his tracks by following Okamura's, he… ''Why did you bring me here?''

Without even replying, he offers a bench for Liu… ''First, just take a seat.'' In which Liu had done, reluctantly.

Once making sure that Liu had taken the seat, he finally answers… ''I kind of figure out that you prefer to be private with the things that I am about to do.''

Kind of know what is was, he… ''And that's…?''

While remain standing, while facing Liu… ''First, I am sorry for scaring you like that last time, but could you give me another chance. If you still couldn't accept me after this, then I will accept it.''

Eyes widen by the sudden apology, he… _So, maybe Himuro is right about him concerning about me… _Soften his gazes, he… _So, should I really give this a chance…? _Still couldn't make up his mind, he… ''Then, convince me.''

_*FLASHBACKS*_

''_Then what if he really does somewhat giving me a chance?'' _

''_Then… '' rolling his slick hair, he… ''Hmm… just commence attack like what I did towards Muro-chin.'' _

''_And what was that…?'' _

''_Er…'' _

_*FLASHBACKS ENDS*_

In that very moment, Liu couldn't even comprehend what had just happen, eyes open wide and as the time past, he could have swear that he could felt some reaction in him. _Eh?! What had happened…?! _

Feeling like the other wasn't moving the slightest, he begun to concern and by breaking away their small peck, he… ''Hey, you okay? If you still couldn't accept me, then I will accept it, you don't have to force yourself.''

Waking up from his shock once their lips had been separated, the next thing he sees is Okamura is somewhat trying to leave him alone, and without much hesitation, he grabs the sleeve…

Feeling the grab, he turns around to have a look at Liu…

Slowly raising his head, Liu… ''I guess, I will give it a chance…''

And this time, it was Okamura's turn to get shocked, but this time, it was a happy one and the next thing we know is he is asking if a hug is permitted…

In which, he got a big fat 'NO'. Which had made him so disappointed. _But… _

Unable to handle this situation, Liu immediately stood up and are now leaving Okamura, who is following him like a loyal puppy.

Well… they still have ways to go…

**_~End of Chapter Forty-Seven~_**

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave: **__Troll ya'! XD Not really settled in, yet! By the way, I am going to cover The Guilty Alice, after finishing this session. So, it was certainly not disturbing my pace. :3_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Welp! Slow chap is slow! (Being a captain obvious here, don't mind me…)_

_Another cheerful and fluffy chapter strikes again, with Okamura and Liu as the main focus! _

_That being said, it was so freaking buttery in the last part that I had to pause my writing a few times to cringe and smile like an idiot! GODANMMIT! (Writing these two is going to kill me! ASDFGHJLLQWERRTRII) _

_Lastly, in the next chapter, Himuro and Murasakibara is going to return again, so see ya', folks! XD_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all cringing next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	49. A Healing Promise (11)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Murasakibara and Himuro will return to be our stars!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 48th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, reunions clears doubts, while bringing questions…**_

While staying at Murasakibara's side and by checking the schedule, Okamura… ''So, the semi-finals will be held tomorrow.'' Returning to the schedule to double check, he… ''And that's it.''

Getting the report from Okamura, he had then reply it with a lazy tone… ''Okay… if you have nothing more to report, then you are dismissed.''

Once getting the permission from his prez, he immediately bowed, while putting up gleeful face that just screams… _Yay! Freedom! Time for Liu! _

Couldn't even be bothered by Okamura, he quickly raises his hand to shoo the gleeful man away and once he is all alone, he… _Hmm… now what…? Should I go find Muro-chin? _And then, suddenly he remembers something that Himuro had told him… _Nope, he is guiding one of the contestant, but… _

As if like an unsettled ADHD kid, he had ended up wandering here and there, without a certain destination and while he is in it, he had then spotted two very peculiar couple. One acting all natural with each other and another is quite a chaos.

Looking at the two pairs, he… _Tch! What's with them… acting all lovey-dovey in-front of me… unforgivable… _Although that's what he thinks, all he could is to look at the sky. _When is he going to be free…? _

With that in mind, he had then continue to wander and thus we invited the next day.

Just before he enters the arena, he had noticed Himuro, who is somehow encouraging a contestant and once the two had separated, he noticed Himuro walking towards him.

After looking into Murasakibara, he uses his serious tone… ''You better judge fairly, don't be biased just because he is my student, you got it and good luck.'' And he pull him down, to give him a peck on the cheek.

Receiving the small peck, he… ''I am not a kid, Muro-chin.'' And after getting a snicker out from Himuro, he enters the arena.

Once looking at the gigantic back gets further away, he had then get himself to the staff's area and in a distance, he watches the competition run and after one or two hours, the semi-finals had ended with Himuro's student advancing to the finals.

In the midst of congratulating his student, he had suddenly felt something touching his shoulder and by turning over, he found out that it was Murasakibara.

And once he had excused himself and after seeing the student had been surrounded by his supporter, he leaves them to follow the purple giant.

While walking on his side, he… ''So, where are you taking me…?''

''Nothing, is just that you are so busy and right now I just wanted to have a walk with you.'' Replied Murasakibara without even looking at Himuro.

Getting taken-aback by the common answer, he… ''Do you perhaps have a fever or something?''

But, without even answering Himuro's question, he decided to change the topic. ''By the way, are you free right now…?'' In which he got a positive answer.

''Erm… it's about the finals, although I have just told the two contestant it will be a random ingredients, but I have no idea what I should pick.''

Feeling the sincere in Murasakibara's words, he… _Hmm… so he did not get a fever, but a headache… Umm… _''Now let's see… during the prelims, it was fruits. Round 1, chocolates. Round 2, cheese. Quarter-finals, Candies. Semi-finals, Half bread and cakes. Then now…for the finals, how about we go with wine…?''

Perking up his eyes after hearing Himuro's suggestion, he… ''Wine? Hmm… okay, let's go with that. And, where should get that…?''

''Hmm… since you have told everyone that it was going to be random, then let's be random, then, come.'' Getting real excited, he had then pulled Murasakibara along.

Once getting into the office, he had then stood there, looking at Himuro, who is writing something on a paper and right now, Himuro is tearing and folding the paper. ''What are you doing, Muro-chin…?''

''Just wait.'' Throwing the folded papers into a small box, he presented it towards the giant. ''In there, there are few pubs or clubs that I know, so, just put in your hand to pick one.''

In which, he does and after opening the paper, he return the paper to Himuro and… ''Hmm… not a bad pick. Now, let's go hunting for wine.''

And thus, after they had gone into Murasakibara's ride, they are on their way to their destination.

30 to 45 minutes later, after the GPS had announced their arrival, Murasakibara had then pulled the trigger and once undoing the safety belts, they are out.

''Is this the pub that I have just picked…?'' And after getting a nod from Himuro, he had then started his steps towards the pub.

And by seeing Murasakibara, who is walking towards the pub, he had too, started his steps and then he had spotted 2 men carrying 3 drunken person, coming into their direction. ''Hey! Be careful!'' But, it seems that his warning doesn't reach them as one of the men had bumped into Murasakibara.

Then, he noticed after the men had stared at the giant for a while, the man… ''Ooops, I am sorry.'' And by looking at those men getting into their vehicle, he… _I pray them safety… _

_'_'Hey… Muro-chin. Let's go.'' And with the urge, Himuro had then follows him into the pub.

Once stepping into the pub, Murasakibara… ''Now what?''

''Maybe, we should go ask around at the bar…'' Which they did and after some story-telling, the bartender had then brought them into the storeroom to take a look.

Facing all those bottles of wine in-front of him, Murasakibara had then turned on his full concentration by grabbing a bottle to take a look. While he is on it, Himuro and the bartender had then came out from the storeroom, leaving the giant alone to do the choosing.

Himuro, who had originally wanted to stretch his body, but someone in the crowd had caught his eyes, which had made him stop his movement. _No way…_ And without thinking anything more, he grab on hold onto that person.

And after waiting for some second, the person had turned around with an irritated expression, but soon it was gone, replacing it was shock, and slowly the man… ''Himuro…?''

_So, it was Taiga, alright…_ Although he himself doesn't even understand it well, but all he felt was calm, no anxious feeling at all…_ ''_It's been a long time, eh…?''

''Y-yeah, it's been a long time… h-how are you doing and why are you here…?'' reply Kagami while stuttering in his words.

_And he is still being himself, eh… _''I am doing real well and I am here to accompany someone…'' And without him knowing, some involuntary actions had occurred on him.

_So… he have someone now, eh… __thought Kagami. _''So, how was your left eye…? Did it still hurt…?''

Although feeling his concern, but he found out that he, himself wasn't really that happy anymore, but thankfulness had filled his heart instead. ''If you still going to worry about me like that, I might just return and continue to stay by your side, you know.''

After getting the reply from Himuro, Kagami… ''I am really sorry, but I am the one who had made you hurt your eyes, so… I know that whatever that I am saying now is useless, but I am sorry.''

And just when he is about to answer something, all he knew is that Kagami wasn't even paying attention anymore and then suddenly Kagami had rushes towards a certain direction, leaving him behind. _So, he is living well, eh… _

While he was somewhat in his own world, he hears someone calling him from behind. ''Who is that? The one that you are speaking with?''

Although he is asking Himuro, he is right now using his height to scan the crowd and someone in the crowd seems to stand out the most.

''Oh, Atsushi, you are back? It's nothing, just someone familiar.'' Replied Himuro, trying to pull Murasakibara away after feeling that he might notice Kagami, but that big guy doesn't even budge, but keep on staring at a certain red-head.

_Red-head… Is that him? Is that Kagami Taiga that I am seeing…? _Still staring at the back that are melting into crowd, he started to have some doubts.

''Hey, Atsushi, have you done picking the wine that you wanted…?'' And that had brought him back to reality, which had somehow put his doubts and guesses in a halt.

By tearing his attention away from the crowds, he is now facing Himuro and he could swear that he noticed something was off, but decided to let it slip. Raising his hand, he… ''This is the one, but I need 6 of them.''

Staring at the bottle that had been shown to him, Himuro… ''Okay, let's go ask for more.'' And they did by returning to the same bartender just now and after some signing and paying, the two are off.

Once settling the box into the booth, the two had then got into the ride and once they had reached Himuro's home, Himuro had then proceed to step out, but as soon something pulled him back.

Turning around and just when he is about to ask, but it seems that his mouth had been sealed away, and without even wanting to push the giant away, he accepts it by closing his eyes, trying to savour the moment.

And once the kiss had come to a stop, Himuro, whose lip had gotten red and by using his hand to caress the giant's face… ''What's wrong, hmm…?''

Remaining silent, he had once again connect their mouths, this time even longer and as the atmosphere is getting steamer, he broke the kiss again… ''Nothing. Is just that Muro-chin is so busy these days, so I am recharging to the fullest right now.''

As of him right now, he had completely forget about getting out from the car and by presenting Murasakibara a smile, he slowly pull him in… ''If you wanted it more, then you may continue.''

''You sure…?'' And after seeing the reassuring smile, the next moment we all know is that he had gone in numerous time and once the last one had been disconnected, opening his eyes and all he sees is an alluring Himuro, whose lips had gone swollen, underneath the swollen lips was some saliva.

Looking back up, he had been gazed by a pair of half-lidded eyes and the owner of it is currently panting real hard. And by looking downwards, all he saw is Himuro's attire, especially his necktie had loosen, exposing his collar bones.

Staring at those collar bones, which had been glistened by some sweat, he pulled the shirt away, and without any means to think, he planted a print on the surface by sucking it real hard.

''Ah!'' Feeling that his neck had been sucked, he widen his eyes quite a bit and after staring at Murasakibara, who had left his neck alone, he… ''What are you doing?''

Due to the previous activities, Murasakibara's voice had somewhat became slightly hoarse and with the additional of his usual lazy tone… ''I am just marking you.''

_Wha…?! Where did he learnt that? _By using a hand to touch his neck, he couldn't hide away his blushes.

And once getting the reactions from Himuro, he had then get back to the driver's seat. ''Thank you, Muro-chin. I had been recharged fully.'' And by managing an involuntary pout, he… ''And… bye.''

_Weird… it's so not like him to… _And by noticing the pout, his heart had somewhat skipped a bit. _Don't tell me, he is controlling himself…?! _

Getting real moved by Murasakibara's tolerance, he had originally wanted to reward him, but by stopping himself, he… ''Thank you for controlling yourself, and here is all I can give you right now.''

Shifting himself closer towards Murasakibara, he had then gave him a small peck in the cheek and without idling anymore, he exited the vehicle.

And once seeing the vehicle had gone from his sight, he enters the house and… ''I am home…!''

By hearing the announcement from Himuro, Burgess who is watching the ESPN channel in the living room had then responded… ''Welcome home.''

And by getting closer towards the living room, he had then settles down on a couch, eyes on the screen and while he is watching, Burgess… ''Say, what did you think it is, the final ingredient for the finals.''

Pulling his attention away from the screen, he faces his mentor… ''It's going to be wine. And before I had come back, I had accompany the prez to pick the wine.''

''Oh… so, it's going to quite a matured theme, eh…? Wine? Hmm… interesting.'' And while his mentor had gone putting on his own thinking cap, he had then stood up from the couch and by going into the kitchen, he… _By the way, why does he run off like that, huh? With that look of his… _And as if remembering something, he dropped his shoulder due to relief… _So, he might have someone now…? _

#THE NEXT DAY#

When it was the time for the student to take their break, the speakers had then announced something… ''Attention, please. Attention, please. Miyuki Daichi and Hozuki Sawaka, please proceed to the president's office as soon as possible, thank you.'' And once the speakers had repeated the same sentence, it had gone silent.

Murasakibara, who is waiting in his office, had then heard the doors knocking and by allowing them in, he… ''First congratulations on entering the finals…''

Pausing for a while, he had then turn to eye Okamura… ''Open it.'' In which Okamura does, and after the content of the box had been exposed, Murasakibara… ''This is the final ingredient, as well as your final hurdle.''

With that, the two students had stepped in-front of the box, scanning and analyzing it. Looking at the two, he… ''You can take one away to do your experiments and research.''

With that, two bottles of those wines had been gone from the box and after receiving their thanks, he… ''Well… good luck.''

And once the door had shut, Okamura… ''Well… what about these four…?''

Lying back to his chair, he… ''2 for the real competition and another 2 for the exhibition.''

Once getting the answer from his boss, he… ''Oh, okay…'' And it seems like Okamura still have something to say… ''Erm… boss. May you give me some idea of what type of thing should I give as a gift to a guy…?''

_Gift…? Hmm… _And as something flashes across his mind, he immediately answers… ''Maybe a stuffed toy or something, like a bear…?''_ Wait… why did I just give that answer…?_

''Oh, really…?'' And by believing the words of his master when it comes to love, he had then thank his boss and are now rushing out from the room.

Still remaining as confuse as ever due to his own answer, he… _Why on earth do I gave him that idea…? Why stuffed toy and a bear?! _And by restoring his past memories and some recent ones, he widen eyes and thus shot up from his seat. _No way, right…?!_

And by trying his hardest to stop himself from rushing out from the room, he had stood there, once again trying to connect everything that is currently on his mind. This time, without stopping himself, he rushes out.

''So, how is the relationship going, huh…? Have you figured it out whether you are one or not…?'' Teased Himuro, as he is walking beside Liu, whose face had gone pinkish by his mention.

And by looking at the reaction that his friend are making, he started to laugh, but as soon it had melted when his friend… ''Hey, it seems that he had something for you.''

By turning around, all he sees is Murasakibara, speeding towards him and the next thing he knows that the giant is pulling him away… ''We need to talk.''

Once they had come to a stop, Himuro, who is trying to ask what's wrong had been cut off by Murasakibara… ''The bear. Did you still have it?''

Understanding of which bear that Murasakibara is talking he… ''Yeah. Why? Why are you asking that all of a sudden?''

Taking a deep breath and by swallowing his saliva, he had then unintentionally drops a bomb… ''Where is the bear right now, because I need to check a paper that had been stuffed inside.''

_Eh?! What paper…? _Confuse as to what paper that the giant had mentioned, he… ''What paper are you talking about…? There is no paper in that bear?''

Scratching his head, he… _Don't tell me… _''Don't tell me that you had never realize. Did you know that there was a folded paper in it, Muro-chin…?''

''No, I don't know what you are even talking about…?'' _What folded paper…? _Shocked by the revelation that he had not known, he started to panic.

''Listen here. Muro-chin. Give me the bear and you will know…'' In which, Himuro did. And after school, the two had ended up in Himuro's room and by handing the bear to Murasakibara, all he sees is the giant is undoing the hand and indeed, a folded paper could be seen.

*Thump!* *Thump!* Looking at the piece of paper, Himuro could feel himself shaking. _How long? Just how long it's been there…? And I doesn't even realize it?! _

And without even asking for permission, Murasakibara had then open the paper, which had contain a message. But, instead of the message, his attention had gone to the writing style. _No wonder, I felt it was so familiar when I first saw it…! _

And by remembering the sight of a red-head in the crowd, he finally had able to put all the puzzle into their places.

Sensing Himuro is staring at the folded paper, he had then presented it to him and as Himuro is reading it, he… ''This bear, when you said it was from someone important, it was someone named Kagami Taiga, right?''

Snapping his attention away from the paper, he open his eyes wide… ''How? How did you know Kagami Taiga? Have you met him somewhere in the past?''

''He was a student in the school that I had gone to in overseas and he is my only rival, that style of writing, I am pretty sure it was his.''

''What?!'' _But, how did…?!_

_**~End of Chapter Forty-Eight~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

**_To Fran-anisca Grave: _**_I am not mad about your flame and I will accept it as a lesson. It's just that I am trying new things, new writing style, if that pisses you off, I am sorry. I hope that this chapter is to your liking. (I am not satisfied with my writing style…)_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_A fast chapter considering my speed these days…! (Of course, some parts was a Copy &amp; Paste business!) XD_

_Well, the reunion that had happened in _**_TAGL 11_**_, had happened in this chapter with Himuro's POV. _

_Next, if you guys, who had been following the series, you can refresh yourselves in _**_AHP 5 _**_regarding the bear. _

_Lastly, a big fat, revelation had been made at the end of the chapter! How did Kagami knew the two…?! And what will happen next? What is the message in the paper?! What had actually happened in this twisted past? The answer to all these will be reveal in the upcoming chapters!_

_Finally… News Flash! Things get real complicated! LOL! XD_

And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^

Well… then, see y'all pumping next chap!

WELL… SIGNING OUT!


	50. A Healing Promise (12)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, covering the stage with all their glory is Murasakibara and Himuro!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 49th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, revelations will brings future meetings…**_

''_Should I try something else, then…?'' asked Kagami with an irritated look on his face._

_Looking at the face that Kagami is making, Himuro had then let out his laugh and once wiping tears coming out from his eyes… ''Aww… don't be angry, okay…?'' _

_Stopping his laughter, he… ''Hmm… Yeah! Go try something else, maybe something… romantic... and a little bit of mysterious…'' _

''_Hah?! What does that even meant?!'' Getting real annoyed by Himuro's laughter now. _

''_Just figure it out yourself, then…'' is what Himuro had given as an answer. _

Once receiving the paper from Murasakibara, he hesitated for a while… _Should I read it or not…? _But, it seems like the doubts had been easily eaten by his curiosity and facing the paper, he… _It was Taiga's hand-writing… _

And by controlling his shaking, he will himself to read all the message.

**Er… I am happy you had accepted my gift, and could we meet at the Corxues Plateau…? **

**I had something for you…**

**Er… Is this romantic enough, because this all I can manage for now… **

And the message had ended… Eyes still looking at the paper, his hand had involuntary goes to his mouth, covering it. But, as soon… ''This bear, when you said it was from someone important, it was someone named Kagami Taiga, right?''

_Huh?! Why…? _''How? How did you know Kagami Taiga? Have you met him somewhere in the past?''

With the question been thrown out of the window, Murasakibara… ''He was a student in the school that I had gone to in overseas and he is my only rival, that style of writing, I am pretty sure it was his.''

''What?!'' And due to the current situation, where everything was basically a shocker to him, he had temporary lost his usual calmness to think… _But, how did…? It's impossible! _

Dropping the bear on the floor, he began walking towards a very lost Himuro and as gentle as possible, he grabs Himuro's shoulder. ''So, it was him who had gave you this bear, right?''

Shifting his head upwards and just by looking at the pair of eyes that contains so much concern and worry, at that moment he had then decides to not hide it anymore. ''Yeah, it was him.''

While he is answering, he doesn't know why, but tears starts flowing down and at the same time, he felt light, like some burden had been lifted.

Noticing the tears that are flowing, he had shut his mouth and without much questioning, he gave Himuro an embrace, brushing his hair to calm him down.

_Tch! He is still shaking…! _Noticing the fact that Himuro is still shaking in his embrace, he softly pushes him away, and by closing into Himuro's face, he starts to lick away the tears away and while he is at it, he accidentally brushes the hair that had been covering Himuro's left eye all along and… _What's that…?! _

Without even asking for any permission, he moved his hand to brush all the hair away.

Upon feeling his hair had been brushed away, he had then quickly grab on-hold onto Murasakibara's hand, preventing him to continue. ''No, don't.''

''Why?'' While questioning Himuro, he… _I swear that that eye is different! Wait, now that I think about it. Every time he is crying, tears would only be seen flowing through one eye… _

With his hands that had stopped shaking, he… ''It's ugly, so don't.''

Getting himself down until he could look at Himuro with his head straight, he straight away planted a feathery kiss… ''It won't be ugly if it's Muro-chin. Now, just let me take a look, okay…?''

After feeling the grip had been loosen, he had then proceed to Himuro's hair and by moving it to one side… At first, he couldn't help but to have a shock.

_Wha…! _Without even considering to turn away, he continues to stare at it. Staring at the left eye, the eye that remains half-lidded, the colour of faded black and red had tainted the surface around it and signs of it begin stitched long ago still remains. Looking at it longer, he found out that no eyelashes could be seen like the eye and the system surrounding it had long gone dead.

_He must be shocked and feel it was disgusting… _Getting real uncomfortable by the minute that his eyes is being stared, he… ''Er… I know it was shocking and disgusting…''

And by hearing the words 'disgusting' coming from Himuro, he uses his index finger to touch the surface. Slowly and softly, he touched it.

And because it was the first time that his left eye had been touched by others, his cheek under the eye had then twitched due to the sensation.

Noticing the twitch, Murasakibara had then stop the caressing… ''Is it painful…? Muro-chin…?''

_Idiot…! _Due to all the gentleness, attention and care that he was getting from Murasakibara, a smile of happiness had then escaped his mouth. Shaking his head, he… ''No, it was not painful anymore, you may touch it if you like.''

After getting the reply, instead of continuing the touch, he uses his lips to touch it and once the small peck had been given, he… ''It was not disgusting, Muro-chin. Although I have no idea what had happened at all, but for me, this, is a sign that might have made us meet.''

_Ah… What should I do with him… He might be right… _And while he is being drown by all the sweetness, he saw Murasakibara standing up from the floor… ''You must have been tired, right? Rest well…''

And while he is about to step out from Himuro's room, he stops due to a voice calling him and by turning around, he… ''It's just that I still have something to do, so rest well, Muro-chin.''

With that being said, he had then stepped out from the room, using the staircase to reach the first floor and after saying farewells to Burgess, he is gone.

Once getting into his own vehicle, he had then speed his way back to the academy, with something in his mind. _Right now, how do I find him, hmm… _

After making sure that the car had been locked, he had then gone into his room, brain-storming on how to make contact with Kagami.

And as if the god is by his side, when he is racking his brain out, a knock could be heard, coming from the door. ''Come on in.''

The next moment, the door had slowly opens and when Murasakibara had saw it was the principal, he had then wondered what's the purpose of the principal, coming to his office and slowly his eyes had shifted to something that the principal is holding.

Feeling the stares, the principal greets Murasakibara, he… ''Erm… I know that I might be irresponsible for telling you this matter, but I am here to give you this.''

Staring at the letter that the principal is offering, he had then accepts it, but without checking the content inside. ''It seems confidential and important, why are you giving me this now…?''

Clearing his throat, Sir Michael… ''My bad. My bad. Maybe it's my old habit kicking into my bones. Seeing you young'uns that seemed so busy, I had then decides myself to give you this later and I figure, since the Festival is coming to its end, this is the right time.''

''Oh… okay. Then, thanks for bringing the letter to me. By the way, what's inside…?'' As he is asking, his hand had begun undoing the string.

Once he had loosen the string, he flipped the letter open and by putting his hand in, he took a few papers out and are now looking at it. _Kagami's Cooperation…! _Snapping his head up, he… ''Sir Michael, would you care to explain.''

Seeing that the chairman is interested in it, he… ''Oh, sure. Just about three weeks ago, there were two businessmen whose name is Koganei Shinji and Kagami Taiga, come finding me to negotiate about a cooperation. Once done, they had left me this letter.''

Pausing to clear his throat, he continues… ''Well… the decision is yours to make. Whether you would like to meet up with them or not, they had gave you the chance to make the decision.''

''And that's it?'' In which he had gotten a positive reply through a nod.

After getting the reply, he had then gone back to the papers and by flipping through the pages, he had then started to work his brain… _Should I meet up with him or not…? _

Finally, he closes his eyes, thinking a bit more and once he snaps his eyes open, he looked straight towards the principal. ''Could you call them right now? I will be meeting them after the upcoming finals of the Festival ends.''

''My pleasure.'' With that, the principal had left him alone. _And just when I am thinking what should I do to meet him, is this some sort of a sign…? _

Once entering the principal's office, Sir Michael had then immediately walk to the phone and by grabbing it, he dials.

*Tut!* *Tut!* There he goes waiting for the answer and finally… ''Hello? May I know who is calling?''

''Ah, hello. By the way, I am the principal from Easter Academy, Sir Michael. I believe that we have spoken before, am I right? Koganei-san?''

''Ah?! I am sorry for not recognizing your voice. So, did your chairman had finally made his decision?'' asked Koganei at the other side of the phone.

''Yes, and he said that he will be meeting with you guys… er… this coming Sunday. And, sorry for answering you this late, my chairman is quite busy, hope you understand.'' Replied Sir Michael and then…

''Oh! Really? Then, please do send a thanks to your chairman. And if that's all, may I end this call?''

Hearing Koganei's request, he… ''Oh, of course and I will send your thanks to my chairman.'' And just before the call had truly cut off, the principal had then heard something like: I better tell Kagami-shachou… coming from the other side of the phone.

_Seriously… young'uns these days, they are so rowdy… _And feeling like his work had finally been settled, he began to pack his things and are on his way towards the car-park…

Still remain sitting in the office room even after he had done all his job, Murasakibara had then fishes out his smartphone, dialling it and once the receiver is on, he… ''Okamura, I have work for you, just hunt down anything that had to do with Kagami's Cooperation.''

And once making sure that his orders had gone through, he finally stood up from the chair and by turning everything off in the office, he leaves the school.

Walking into his bedroom, his phone had then rings, and by picking it up, he… ''Yes? Is there anything you have forgotten to tell me, Sir Michael…?''

''Oh, nothing, Is just that I am telling you that I had told them the meeting will be on this coming Sunday.'' With that, after thanking the principal, their conversation had then ended. Loosening his necktie and once dropping it on the couch, he… _So, this coming Sunday, eh…_

And thus, with the appointment made between Easter Academy and Kagami's Cooperation, days flew by, and the story's timeline had made its halt in the fifth day.

''Himuro-sensei. How about this, then…?'' asked one of the final contestant, which is his student, Miyuki Daichi.

And as he is about to try the desserts in-front of him, suddenly his student, the other contestant and his teacher had gone full-on attentive.

Turning around and he found out that it was no other than Murasakibara, putting back the plate that he is holding, he gave him a deep bow.

Walking towards where Himuro and his student was, he… ''So, how was the preparation going…?''

While Himuro had remained silent, his student had then gave Murasakibara a salute. ''Don't worry, Chairman-san, the preparation is going good. Himuro-sensei here is guiding me well, hehe.''

Moving his attention away from the sweets to Himuro, he lowers himself to whisper *Muro-chin, can I kiss you for doing such a good job?*

Trying his hardest to press down the blood rushing to his face, he softly… ''Nope, we are in public and in-front of my student, so no.''

Which had got Murasakibara pouting and by letting it slip, he had then left Himuro and his student alone and are now walking to the other pair.

And thus, with this little detail added into the story, the timeline had continues and we had reached the next day, which is the day for the Finals.

Therefore, without wasting anytime, the MC of the event had then work her skills to the max, right of the bat. ''Hello, ladies and gentleman and as well as the staffs and the judges, today, as you might know, it's the…'' bringing her mic to face the crowd and the crowd… ''FINALS!''

Bringing the mic back to her own mouth and by making a satisfied sound, she… ''Well… without wasting any time, let's welcome our stars today, Miyuki Daichi and Hozuki Sawaka! A big applause, please!''

Clearing her throat, she… ''Okay, with that begin said, let's move on to the ingredient, which I think nobody had known of it, yet. So, Murasakibara-san, would you care to reveal it?''

And thus, the spotlight was on him, walking towards a podium, placed in the centre of the arena, he had then pulled the red fabric away, revealing the ingredient.

By looking at the four bottles, the MC… ''Thank you, Murasakibara-san. Well, look what we have got! Wine! So, we are walking down on a matured theme! Intriguing!''

Deciding to cut the trash-talk, the MC… ''Now, since the ingredient and the contestant had been revealed, now shall we RAMBO?!'' And a loud cheer could be heard.

Turning her tone to a more serious one, she… ''Well… contestants, you will be given 210 minutes to finish five different dessert that represents you well and after this you will be going different paths, so I wish you all good luck and thus, LET'S START!''

With the horn blowing, the two had then rushes to grab the ingredient and once the 210 minutes had passed, the evaluation begins.

Then, the next moments, one by one, positive and neutral commentary had been given and therefore the announcement of the winner had come.

And once the MC had passed the mic to Murasakibara, he stood up and after giving his speeches, he… ''Therefore, I announced that the winner is… ''

With the crowd and both the contestant giving all their attention to him with bated breath, he… ''…Hozuki Sawaka, congratulations.''

Once the announcement had been made, the next moment is a scenes filled with happiness and cheering in one side and the other side, words of encouragement could be heard.

With that, the day had finally marked the end of the Annual Patisserie Festival of the year. And…

While Himuro and Murasakibara is walking towards the car-park area, Himuro… ''Thank you for judging fairly just now… ''

Pausing his steps, he turns towards Himuro… ''Of course, if I had been biased, you would probably punish me and by the way, this is an important matter.''

Couldn't even keep his laughter, he had then decides to continue his way and after a while, he could see his friend and mentor, waving at them… ''Here!''

''Ah! There they are!'' Hooking Murasakibara's arm like it was already normal, he runs towards them. ''Sorry for the wait.''

''Oh, it's nothing big. Just hop in.'' Answered Okamura, who is putting his head out from the window. And the 4 of them did and after few hours, they had reached the airport.

''Nah! Here you go! Sir Burgess.'' Once helping his mentor to get his things down from the car, he straight away presented it to him.

And once everything had been unloaded, all 5 of them had then enters the airport.

After spotting a place to settle down, Sir Burgess… ''I am so sorry for the baggage, it's my fault to buy so many souvenirs in the first place.''

''Just don't mind, Sir Burgess. You don't have to apologize.'' And once Himuro had ended his sentence, Liu added something in… ''By the way, it was a good thing, you are supporting the economics in our country.'' In which had made all three of them burst out laughing.

When the 3 is having a good time, as for the other two, who had been thrown aside… _Wait! How on earth did you let Liu laugh like this, huh?_ And for the other one… _Tch! _And as if couldn't handle the scene in-front of him, he decided to grab Okamura away.

Stopping at a certain distant, he let go off Okamura… ''Since we are waiting for the flight, how is your investigation going…?''

Immediately catching what his chairman is talking about, he… ''I have done some investigating, and it seems like the information regarding them are quite hard to find and all I know is that the president is somewhat passing his seat to his son and what's the name again… erm… Kagami Taiga. Yeah, that's it.''

And it seems like that is all he wants to know, and by giving Okamura a satisfied look, he… ''Hmm, okay… And one thing, I need you to keep this confidential, you got it?''

''Okay, I will, Murasakibara-san.'' And just the moment that he had end his words, some voice came from behind… ''Oi, what are you two doing there, Sir Burgess is leaving.''

By that, they had ended the secretive talk and are now walking towards the entrance, seeing Sir Burgess off.

And once the sight of an airplane taking off could be seen, the 4 had then left the airport and once Okamura had send Himuro, Murasakibara and Liu home, he too had gone back to his own.

Entering his own mansion, he had then take a deep breath and by walking upstairs, he enters his own bathroom and while washing himself, he… _So, tomorrow is the day, huh? Kagami Taiga, just what he had done to Muro-chin…?_

And once coming out from the bath, dressed with fresh clothes, he had then gone to his bed and without anytime soon, he had gone snoring away.

_4:30 am… _As he snaps his eyes open, Himuro… _Weird… why am I unable to sleep…? _Turning around, left to right, he had then decided to shut his eyes again and this time his mind had successfully quiet down.

**_~End of Chapter Forty-Nine~_**

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave: **__Glad to see that you loved it! By the way, it seems to me that you liked chapters which I drop bombs… Right…? _

* * *

**Author's Note : **_FAST AND FURIOUS CHAPTER! (Who would blame it? Who?! It's my day off from work!) _

_To tell the truth, I had been fidgeting real hard, ever since the end of the last chapter, and now I am fidgeting more… (Goddamn these chapters, GAAAAH!) _

_Although I am now anticipating the progress of _**_AHP _**_and _**_TAGL_**_, but in the next 3 three chapters, I will be covering _**_TGA_**_… (Sorry, folks!) _

_Lastly, News Flashed! The content of the paper and some bits of Himuro and Kagami's past had been revealed! (Pweevit!) XD_

_Finally, regarding the letter given to Murasakibara, you may refresh in **TAGL 7**._

And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^

Well… then, see y'all crunching next chap!

WELL… SIGNING OUT!


	51. The Guilty Alice (4)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, is the return of Imayoshi and Hanamiya!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 50th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, it's better to not start a thing, especially a gamble…**_

_Imayoshi Shouichi… _after hearing what Hara had told him, he starts to remember all the things about the one in his mind now. The chauffeur that he owns, the mansion that he had once entered and all the things that was in the mansion. _Hmm… _

As if something came through him, he managed a smirk, filled with deviousness and self-insult. Placing one of his hand on his face, he… ''A rabbit, eh…? What if, just what if I had actually found one, huh?''

That very sentence had Hara sit straight up due to getting interested… ''Don't tell me that you've found one already?! Who is it?''

Without even the need to answer Hara, he proceed to dive his hand into his pockets and by fishing out a name card, he places it on the table.

Once getting his hands off the name card, all he sees is Hara had snatches the name card off the table and the next moment, he saw some reactions from Hara.

After leading his eyes down through the name card, he couldn't believe what he had seen. ''How did you get this?''

''Why? Why did you want to know how I got this? Is he someone influential that could make you tremble just now?'' Yet again, without answering, he decided to throw a few question instead.

''This, Imayoshi Shouichi, or you might say that his family is the most influential icon in the world of jewellery and gems. And Imayoshi Shouichi had just taken over the seat from the former president a.k.a. his dad. More importantly, he is still a bachelor. So, I believe that I had answer your question, now would you answer mine.''

_Hmm… he wasn't lying I guess… _Opening his mouth, he… ''Easy. He gave it to me yesterday in the pub.''

Lying his back once again on the arm-chair, Hara began to think and something seems real off to him, like some puzzle had been missing. Following his own doubts and suspicions, he… ''But, that's no way that he will gave you this card all of a sudden. Did I miss something? Did you two met somewhere before?''

Eyeing Hara, who is dying to know any information from himself, he… _Should I tell him or not… Hmm… _Considering more into everything, including the risk and effects… _Well… no harm done… _And therefore, he began his story about the encounter that he had with Imayoshi, two and a half-months ago.

''And to think such a busy man would remember you in such a long period, and adding this name card that you have got, I dare guarantee you have somehow left quite the impression on him.'' And that's what Hara can say.

Decided to cut everything short, as he kept the name card away, he… ''So, I had told you my story, I think you owe me some explanation of how all these works.''

''Hmm…'' moving his eyes through Hanamiya, from the top to the bottom and back to the top. ''If what you told me in your story is true, then I think you should go with the way you are right now, do not change anything.''

''Hah?!'' suddenly couldn't even cope what Hara had told him, his tolerance level had really gone down couple of notches.

''Don't be so impatient. Just think about it, what had made him so interested in you. What part of you? If you get the answer, then used that thing to seduce him, your rabbit.''

_What part of me…? _And while he is thinking, Hara had then got up from his seat and just before he walks to the cashier, he… ''By the way, why are you telling me all of your stories so willingly, it's so not like you. Aren't you scared I might expose this secret…?''

Stopping his thoughts, he looks up, and by managing a smirk, he… ''Did you seriously think that I had not thought about that. Nope, you won't expose it, because you are in this, too.''

Earning the answer, Hara had then decided to proceed his way to the cashier after leaving a 'Good luck' to Hanamiya and once paying for the beverage, he had then leave the café, by leaving Hanamiya alone.

By the time he had finished his drink, sometime had passed by he too had casually walk out from the café, hands in his pockets, gripping on the card. _Hmm… now let's see, if that's what he said, then how should I take my actions…? _

But, it seems that their red string of fate is so tangled that the Big Man had thought that him, doing the thinking is a waste of effort, as right now, this instance, the fate had started to lead him.

As he was doing the thinking, all of a sudden he felt chill running down his spine and immediately he heard some footsteps coming from his back and his front, all aiming solely at him.

Heads up and all he sees is a few thugs walking towards him. He, himself could have swear that all their eyes is pointing sharply at him, mouthing off something towards each other that Hanamiya couldn't made out.

With all the past experience that he had been through, his body had told him to go full-alert and by paying more attention, the sound of the footsteps had gone closer from his back and as quick as possible, he scan all the possible escape route.

Once his eyes had stop at a guard rails, he had then will his body to reach there, immediately he uses his hands to grab onto the rails and by flinging his whole body to the other side, without looking at the traffic, he crosses the road while hearing some curses.

Upon successfully crosses the road which had already been covered by the busy traffic, he had then slowed down his steps, but as soon he had returned to running.

''Hey, stop right there!'' shouted someone behind him.

As he is running for his life, he continues to do his thinking and in the midst of it, he heard motorcycles and by looking back at him, he saw the riders, smirking at him.

_Shit! What to do…? _

As if spotted someone familiar, someone in a certain vehicle… ''Hey, Imayoshi. Isn't that the guy that we had met in the pub?''

_Hmm… What guy? _''Where?'' Following Wakamatsu's finger, his eyes had then ended up at the rear mirror. By looking at it… _Hanamiya Makoto…! _Immediately, he turn his head to the back and indeed, all he sees is Hanamiya running towards them.

_Hmm… why does he seems so tired…? Why does he seems so scared? _In that moment, his senses had then kicked in and by turning his body around, he… _The light is still red, good. _

Turning his body back towards Hanamiya again, he had then wished that Hanamiya could run faster. _Fast! _

Sensing the changes in his boss or his friend, Wakamatsu… ''What are your orders, Imayoshi?''

''Just don't step on the accelerator no matter the light is green or not.'' And that's his orders without turning around, keeping his eyes solely on Hanamiya.

As for the one that is running, he doesn't know that excluding the chasers he had been noticed by someone. As he is getting closer towards a certain vehicle, he still remains his speed at its highest. ''Hah… Hah…'' _Need air… need water… _

Just when he is almost out of breath due to the continuous running, in-front of him, the door of a vehicle had just flips open and all he sees is a familiar face, coming out from the door, shouting… ''Quick!''

_No way! _And with the lack of oxygen to think anything further, he had then accelerates himself and by reaching Imayoshi's hand, he had then felt himself being pulled into the vehicle and once hearing the door shutting, he had then felt a sense of relief.

As one of his hands is now busy grabbing Hanamiya's hand, he had then uses another hand to shut the door and by turning his eyes towards the front, he had then saw the traffic lights turned green. ''Go!''

With the orders being gone out, Wakamatsu had then steps on the accelerator and off they zoom away, leaving the chasers in the dust.

Once making sure that the vehicle is moving, Imayoshi had then turn his attention towards Hanamiya, who is taking in load of air to replenish the oxygen in his lungs.

After taking enough oxygen and releasing all the carbon dioxide, by stabilizing his mind, he had then realize that his hands is still being grabbed by Imayoshi and by feeling something touching his shoulder, he looks up towards his left and… ''Would you let go already?''

And by knowing what Hanamiya had meant, he had then loosen his grip and by keeping away both of his hand, he… ''Ooops, sorry.''

_Still wearing that smirk of his like usual, eh… _Wiping away the sweat that had formed on his neck, he had then swings his head towards the window, ignoring Imayoshi's gazes.

Smirking as usual, he… _Cold as ever, but… _''Don't you think that you had owed me an explanation?'' Eyes still on Hanamiya.

Tearing his attention away from the ever-changing view, he faces Imayoshi with his cold and piercing glares… ''Oh, and what did I owe you? Care to discuss?''

''Hmm… I believe that, me saving you just now is enough to make me earn an explanation from you or am I delusion, hmm…?'' _Let's see… _

Without even the need to think, Hanamiya… ''Hn… then let me ask you first, did I ask for your help or am I forgetting that I had actually ask for help?''

_Wow! _''But, you accepted the 'unwanted' help that I had just offered, am I right?'' And with that, he had won the battle, fair and square by making Hanamiya shut his mouth.

Sensing that no more words is going to come out from that mouth of his, he had then ask the same thing again… ''So, do I actually earned an explanation? If yes, then would you mind telling?''

Once he had finished his sentence, in his heart and mind… _If he is still as stubborn, then… _And indeed nothing had come out from Hanamiya's mouth, which had brought him… ''Wakamatsu, take me home.''

''Fine. Fine.'' Replied Wakamatsu with a real bored tone.

Eyes widen by the orders that Imayoshi had just given towards Wakamatsu, his mouth had snaps open immediately. ''What are you trying to do?''

''Why should answer every one of your question, and you couldn't even answer one of mine?'' And with that, Imayoshi had then shut his mouth up, deciding to ignore Hanamiya all the way.

Reaching the mansion that he had once entered, all of a sudden he felt that his hand had been grabbed by Imayoshi and the next thing, he had been dragged into the mansion. ''Let go of me.''

Couldn't even listen to what Hanamiya is saying, he continues his dragging without even caring all the attention he is grabbing.

Finally reaching his room, he proceeds to open the door. Once entering, he straight away throw Hanamiya on the couch and without even letting Hanamiya to regain his senses, he had then uses one hand to lock two of Hanamiya's hand.

And by the time that Hanamiya had regain his stature, he found out that both of his hands had been locked still, on top of him. ''Let go of me right now.'' But, in the next moment, his chin had been held still in place, which had made him real vulnerable. ''What are you going to do?''

Intending of not answering any question from Hanamiya, he look straight into Hanamiya's eyes. ''Now, give me your explanation or I will probably do something to you.''

Narrowing his eyes, Hanamiya begun to struggle out from Imayoshi's grips, but it seems that his opponent is the predator for now. _Tch! _Biting his lower lips, once again he tired, but it deemed useless again. ''Fine! I will tell you!''

''Finally deciding to spill the beans, eh.'' Still gripping as tightly as ever, he… ''Well… shall we start the story-telling?''

And thus, slowly Hanamiya opens his mouth. ''I had been hunted by loan-sharks and I am escaping just now.''

''Loan-sharks?!'' Still couldn't believe what he had just heard, he narrows his eyes and by repeating the words, he shuts his mouth up, eyes looking at Hanamiya, urging him to continue the story.

''Yeah, loan-sharks. You got a problem with that?! I am not the one that had made the deal with them, it's some bastard that had push everything to me and just ran away! Does this made you satisfied?'' As he was saying, his voice had gotten louder.

''With that, all I could do is to run for my life every day without even doing any faults! You do think it's funny, right? Haha! You are probably thinking that my story is funny, laugh all you want then, since you had listened to it, the story you wanted so badly.'' With that, he had finally shut his mouth, uttering no more words, just smirking to insult himself, without knowing tears began forming.

By the time that Hanamiya is in the middle of the story, he had already let his hand go and once the story had finished, strangely he had the urge to hug the man in-front of him.

With the urge still intact and by noticing the tears that are flowing out from Hanamiya's eyes, he couldn't even care less any more. In the next moment, Hanamiya had been in Imayoshi's embrace.

Shocked by the hug given by Imayoshi, he had then immediately try to push him away. ''Get away from me. Just what's your deal, huh?''

Without even caring Hanamiya's words and rejection, he tighten the hug. _Ah… so, that's why he is so guarded, eh… So, that's why he had those piercing glares every time and that smirk that seems so self-insulting… So, that's why he is always in a chaos whenever I met him… _

Feeling like his strength wasn't enough to push him away, he began to hit Imayoshi's back… ''Let go of me! Right now!''

And it seems like Imayoshi had enough, slowly he left Hanamiya and by looking him, he… _Eh?! Why is he looking at me like that…?_

_Why the hell is he crying…?! This is ridiculous… _Couldn't even contain the weirdness that he is facing, he… ''Why? Why are crying, huh?! You should be laughing, right?''

_Hmm…?! Me. Crying. No way. _And by wanting to prove the facts, he started to touch his eyes and by seeing his fingers that are sparkling with moisture, he… _What on earth…! _

Tearing away his attention from his fingers, he… _This guy. He had actually made me cry?! Never in my life, had I cried before! And right now… Hahahaha! Just what on earth is he?_

Feeling real strange by the stare that he is receiving, he had then quickly get up from the couch and originally had wanted to leave, but unfortunately, he had been pressed down by Imayoshi.

''What is your de-'' without even letting Hanamiya finish, he had then cut in… ''I have decided, you are staying here, you got it.''

_Huh?! _''Do you think I will believe what you had just uttered? No way!'' And by pausing for a while, he had then changes his tone… ''Wait! Or are you really interested with me?!''

_Back to his guarded self, eh… _''Well… perhaps a little bit, and what I said before wasn't an offer, but an order, you got it, so starting from now, you are staying here.''

As if he doesn't even shed any tears before, because right now his eyes had return to their usual cold glares… ''And why should I abide your orders? And didn't you told me you don't swing that way or are you lying to me back then?''

Getting even closer towards Hanamiya, he… ''So, what if I am lying to you back then, hmm…?''

Smirking, he… ''Are you seducing me right now?''

After thinking for a bit, he had then manage a smile, not a smirk… ''Mmmhmm… what if I am seducing you right now?''

*Thump!* *Thump!* Looking at Imayoshi's smile, he himself doesn't know that whether he is scared or does the acceleration of his heart meant something else. ''Why?''

''If that's your question, then maybe I had just realized I do swing that way and right now perhaps I am truly and literally interested in you that way.'' As he is getting as close as ever, his smile is still staying at his lips forever.

Noticing the distance between them is getting shorter and shorter, he had then presses himself more into the couch… ''Do you seriously think I will believe in what you had just told me?''

And it seems like Imayoshi had already gotten used to Hanamiya's way of speech. ''Just think what you think is right. If you want to believe it, please do. If you do not believe it, then please do, because at the end you will see which is the believable one.''

With that, Hanamiya had once again gone silent and by feeling their distance getting ever closer, he had then… ''Don't you think that we are getting too close?''

And finally realizing the fact that Hanamiya was right, he had then widen their distance by leaving Hanamiya alone on the couch.

Willing is eyes on Imayoshi, who had now left him alone, slowly he stood up from the couch and as quick as possible, he run towards the door and the next thing we know is he is rushing out from the room, leaving Imayoshi.

Due to the suddenness, he is a moment too late to grab on hold onto Hanamiya, who had just left him in the dust, but as soon he regain his posture. _Run, run all you want, then… Let's see how far, how many times you will run away from me. Since, you had actually made me produce tears that I wouldn't be able to. _

#THE NEXT FEW DAYS LATER#

Hanamiya, who is going into the pub as usual to work, but all a sudden, his employer had then uses his most polite tone and manner to say something… ''I am sorry, sir. But, you are fired. So, please do not come back here to work.''

With that, the employer had then left him alone, thinking… _What on earth…?_

Calmly, he had accepted the fact that he had been demoted, and while he had returned to his residential, he had then spotted the landowner, making a deal with another person.

Walking towards the two, he had then ask the landowner of what's going on in which the landowner… ''Sorry, sir. But, you can no longer stay here as the man just now had just bought it.'' _What's actually going on here?_

And by clearing his doubts and questions away, the horn of a certain vehicle had then resounds in a certain distance and by looking towards it… _No way, right…!?_

As the window is slowly winding down, slowly the one that is inside the vehicle had been slowly revealed, smiling at his direction.

_Imayoshi Shouichi! Don't tell me he is the one that did all these?_

_**~End of Chapter Fifty~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

**_To Fran-anisca Grave: _**_And here I presents you the story of Guilty Alice that you wished for._

* * *

**Author's Note : **_And here is the A WEEK LATER chapter… Grr… (Sorry, guys. My family is buzzing around when I am typing. So, it was a avoid and proceed job.) XD_

_After re-reading this chapter, all I could say is that Hanamiya is a natural at seducing. (Especially seducing someone like Imayoshi.) LOLX _

_Next, by the name of Red String of Fate, they are going to be real close in the further future…! _

_Lastly… in the next chapter, a new character(Well, not really.) will made his debut in this story for the first time. _

_Finally, News Flashed! Things seems to go well between Imayoshi and Hanamiya… _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all gulping next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	52. The Guilty Alice (5)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Imayoshi and Hanamiya will continue as our stars!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 51st Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, when things seemingly going well, it just goes proving us wrong…**_

_What?! No way…! Imayoshi Shouichi! __Don't tell me he is the one that did all these? _Once noticing the appearance of the one in the vehicle, that had seems to be too right to be called a coincidence, he… _Heh… so, it was this easy, huh… Well…_

Regaining himself well, he had once again wears his cold stare and by ignoring the smirking Imayoshi, he had then walk to a different direction. _If the house had really been sold off, then… _

_Hmm… where is he going…? _To tell the truth, just before Hanamiya had started to ignore him, he had actually thought that he had succeed in the first place, but soon his smirk had melted.

His eyes, which is still on Hanamiya, had then moved itself by following its target, who is moving further and further. By willing himself, he had then revved up the engine and are now following Hanamiya.

_He had nowhere to go anymore right…? Then, why?! _Couldn't even contain the curiosity welled up inside him, he had decided to speed up the car and once he is beside Hanamiya, he winds down the window, sticking his head out from it… ''Just where are you trying to go, huh?''

As if the question was not even there, he continues to ignore Imayoshi by looking forward and once arrived at a junction, he turned his left, in which Imayoshi followed.

And thus, the 'obvious stalking' had then gone for about 25 minutes…

_Tch! Still following, eh… Well, whatever… _Finally stopping his legs, without hesitation, he straight away press the doorbell and once that's done, he waited.

While Hanamiya is waiting, Imayoshi had then stepped out from the vehicle. Once locking it, he proceed his way to Hanamiya while trying to figure where exactly are they.

In the middle of his thoughts and guesses, suddenly he heard someone from the other side of the door… ''Coming!'' And thus, the door had been opened, revealing one familiar looking guy. _Where did I seen this guy before…? Hmm… Ah! In the pub! _

Coming out from the house was no other than Furuhashi and due to him focusing on Hanamiya, he had then unintentionally ignore Imayoshi… ''Hanamiya! What brings you here?!''

''Before I speak any words, could you let me in first?'' After being silent all the time, the first sentence coming out from him is somewhat an annoyed one.

''Oh! Fine by me.'' With that, Furuhashi made an inviting gesture and once seeing Hanamiya starting his foot, he make his way for him.

Staring at Hanamiya's back, which had begun to disappear into the house, he… _Hoh! So, this is basically his friend's house, eh… Weird, why it never occurred to me that he had friends too… _

As for Furuhashi, who had then break his attention away from Hanamiya and still didn't realize Imayoshi's presence, he had then proceed to shut the door, but something stopped him.

_Hmm…? _Looking at the gap between the door and the doorframe, he had then try a few times more, but it just won't close and therefore by looking downwards, he noticed a shoe, sticking out from the gap.

Opening the door once more, he had then realize that someone other than Hanamiya is here all the time. ''You… aren't you the one that was in the pub…?''

Smirking out of pleasure that he had finally being noticed after being ignore all these time, he had then… ''It seems that you are right, and do you mind that I enter?''

_Why does he a complete stranger want to enter my house…? _Guard's up, Furuhashi… ''I see no reason for you to enter my house, if you actually had one, would you mind tell me first? If that's considerable, I might let you enter.''

Still wearing his trademark smirk, he… ''Oh, my reason should be that I really wanted to have some conversation with your friend, Hanamiya. May I…?''

After listening to his reason, Furuhashi had then crosses his arm while leaning on the doorframe by using his shoulder. ''Then, answer me this first. What's your relationship with Hanamiya?''

_Hmm…? What's our relationship, eh… _Due to the question, he had been thrown into his own world to consider what is he in Hanamiya's life. ''Hmm… what kind of relationship, you say… How should I put it? Ah-hah! I am his saviour, twice as much I can think about.''

And without even letting Furuhashi to consider anything more, he voluntarily allow himself into the house, without even batting an eyelashes towards anything.

Noticing the stranger had become an intruder, he had then snapped out from his thoughts and by shutting the door, he had then rushes towards Imayoshi, who is somehow looking for someone else.

Right when he had gone to Imayoshi's side, all of a sudden… ''Oh, erm… what's your name?'' And immediately… ''Furuhashi Kojiro. And what's yours?''

''Oh, my bad for not introducing myself, Imayoshi Shouichi is the name. That aside, is this house yours or is it owned by your family?'' As he was asking, he had then made himself to look around.

''It's my house, I bought it myself. Why ask that so suddenly?'' Replied Furuhashi, still following Imayoshi around, in which had brought them both into the living room.

Once hearing the answer that came from Furuhashi, he couldn't help but to raise the corner of his mouth. As he was smirking as if a certain goal had been made, he had then quicken his steps towards the living room or more to a certain couch.

Once he had made his way towards the couch, and by looking at Hanamiya, who is shutting his eyes, he had then lowers his body to bring his mouth closer to Hanamiya's ear, slowly and softly, he whispers… *Although I hate to do this, but if you are not coming, then it seems that I will be selling your friend's house, just like I did to yours.*

Once the whispers had gone into Hanamiya's brain, he immediately snaps his eyes open, standing up from the couch, he glares at Imayoshi, who is back to smiling. ''Don't you dare…''

_What did he actually tell him, huh…? _As his curiosity peaks, Furuhashi proceeds to question both of them, but his question had been completely ignored by the two.

''And so as I said…'' And as he was talking, he had then proceed to grab Hanamiya's hands and by pulling him in, he… ''…I did hate to do that, so just come with me and everything will be okay.''

_Hoh…! So, he wants me that much, heh… _Although his inner self is thinking this way, on the surface, he had then flings the grip away, by passing Imayoshi and by saying farewells towards Furuhashi, he had then gone out from the house.

Once stepping out from the house, he starts to heads towards somewhere, but somewhere in his back… ''If you are planning to go your other friend's house, I might as well do the same…''

In which had him stop in his tracks. _Well…well… if this the case… _Turning around to face Imayoshi, he continue to glare at that smug look that is currently closing in.

Seeing Hanamiya glaring at him, leisurely, he started his foot towards him. Once finally gotten himself in-front of Hanamiya, he… ''Finally decided to stop, eh…'' Immediately, he allowed himself to the other's arm.

Feeling like he had somewhat cracked some parts of the tough nut, he straight away guide Hanamiya towards the vehicle, opening the door, he… ''If you had finally clear you mind, then help yourselves in.''

Staring at the door, which had been opened for him, he… _If I had taken this step, I might really change my life by leaving everything behind… _Moving his glares to Imayoshi, who is still watching him, he finally got into the vehicle.

After making sure that his passenger had taken his seat, once shutting the door, he had too, gone into the vehicle and starting the engine, he sped away.

Noticing the fact that Hanamiya had been silent since the vehicle had been moving, while keeping his eyes on the front, he… ''Did you really hate me that much?''

Without even taking a glance towards Imayoshi, he… ''Let's see here. Firing me from my job forcefully, selling my house away without even a slightest note, and threatening to sell my friend's house away… Do you expect me to like- No. To tolerate someone that just did all that? Your jokes must be on another level.''

Stepping on the brakes due to the traffic lights, he had then let out a deep sigh. ''Well… this is certainly a problem… hmm…''

After returning into silence, he had opened his mouth once again… ''How about we try something that will repair that tattered impression that I had left in you? Shall we?'' As he was suggesting, his smile continues to grow.

_Just what he is currently thinking…? _Noticing the literal creepy smile that are crawling up Imayoshi's mouth, he took a gulp.

In the middle of him trying to figure out what exactly Imayoshi had in his mind, he noticed the car had started to move once again. While the scenery outside is changing, he couldn't help himself but to look at Imayoshi, who is still smiling and that got him real disturbed.

In the end, without being able to figure out the answers, he found out that the vehicle had stopped in an underground car-park. ''We are here, let's go.''

Getting himself down from the vehicle, he stretches himself and immediately he had been dragged by Imayoshi into an entrance, where citizens could be seen going in and out from it.

Once stepping inside, a wave of chilly air had gone through his whole body. _Cold… _And the next moment, he had been dragged to the escalator and they waited.

After the escalator had bring them to another level, all he saw is people buzzing around and finally he was able to made out he was in a shopping centre.

Not wanting to block the way, Imayoshi had then pulled them both to the side and for once, he had stop his tracks to take a good look at Hanamiya. _Hmm… where should I take him…?_

As he is starting to get real uncomfortable by the gazes that Imayoshi had plastered on him. ''What the hell are you planning, huh?''

Not even answering the question, he continues to rub his chin as his eyes go through every part of the man in-front of him. _Hmm… well… _Once again, pulling Hanamiya along, he… ''Let's go.'' With that, they started to move.

''Ah! We are here.'' Once the announcement had gone over, the two had gone entering a boutique in gold and black. Noticing a promoter is coming in their way, he pushes Hanamiya in-front… ''Help him pick up some nice clothes.''

''Oh sure.'' Once answering Imayoshi's request, the promoter had then turn towards Hanamiya… ''This way, please.''

Instead of doing what the promoter had just told, he gaze at Imayoshi, wanting to get a proper explanation, and hence the answer that he gotten his… ''Since you are going to move into a new house, I had think that maybe I should buy you some new clothes too.''

Although he had given him a reply, but it seems that Hanamiya is still not satisfied… ''Moreover, I am just repaying back for all the deeds that I had done and for repairing the impression in you. One stone kills three birds, don't you think.''

With that being said, he sends a gesture for the promoters that are waiting to continue their job, in which had led Hanamiya going around the boutique.

While he is at it, Imayoshi at the other hand, had too started to look around and 15 minutes later, the voice of a promoter had resounded behind him.

Turning around and to walk to the origins of the voice, he brings himself to the dressing room area. Finding a couch to take a seat, eyes focus in the front, anticipating what kind of view he will get.

Once the curtain had been pulled away by Hanamiya, the first thing that he does is to raise his eyes. _Wow! To think that just a change of clothes would make him so different, maybe a little wash-up would be better._

Okay, to tell the truth, by the time that he had been dragged into this boutique, his mood was already at its worst and to think that he had once again being led around by the promoters by the order of Imayoshi, the last person that he wanted to face right now.

Staring at the eyes that are currently all on him, his proceed to click his tongue and without any hesitation he pull the curtain to avoid facing that smirking face.

Although he had just did that out of annoyance, but for Imayoshi… _Hoho! Shy, aren't we?! Well… _And immediately, without knowing the reason himself, his mood had gone for the positive side and by standing up from the couch, he… ''Just continue your jobs with the coordination.''

While he had gone back to look around the shop, all of a sudden, his phone vibrated. Fishing out his phone from his pockets, he proceed to look at the screen. _Mom…? _

Sliding his fingers towards the screen, he had then put the ear-jack on… ''Yes? It's such a rare occasion for you to call directly, may I know what are your request this time, mom?''

''Stop that sarcastic side of yours. That aside, Ryo is going to return to Japan two weeks later, so please go and fetch him, am I clear?'' Replied Imayoshi's mom on the other side of the phone.

''Oh! That's some news that I am hearing. Fine, I will.'' With that, the conversation had ended between the son and the mom.

As if nothing had really bothered him, he drops his phone into the pocket and the he goes, continue to look around…

#A WEEK LATER#

''I am sorry, Wakamatsu. Where are you? I can't see you, there are too many people in the airport, you know.'' Complains someone through his phone, while busy stretching his head around to look for someone.

As he was looking around, suddenly a tap could be felt on his shoulder. Turning around to look who it was, he… ''So, you are finally here, eh? Let's go, Wakamatsu.''

''Okay. Okay. Whatever you say, Sakurai.'' And thus, the two had begun to take their leave from the airport.

Once getting everything into the car, the both of them had too gone into the vehicle. Once the car had started to move… ''Sakurai, something had been bugging me, why don't you call Imayoshi to fetch you, huh? I thought that you had wanted to see him the most.''

''Erm… how do I say. He must have been busy, right? After taking the seat away from his dad, so I am not disturbing him.'' Replied Sakurai and before Wakamatsu say something, he… ''By the way, I can give him a surprise.''

Looking at the gleaming expression that Sakurai is making, all Wakamatsu felt was defeat.

Just when their journey is all silent, all of a sudden Sakurai had called for a stop, in which Wakamatsu had done. And immediately, Sakurai hops off the car and are now going towards a shop.

Before Wakamatsu could have made out where Sakurai is entering, right before his eyes, he saw Sakurai disappearing into a shop.

Once entering, all he hears is someone calling out. ''Welcome…!''

_Did I do anything wrong…? Why is he smiling at me like that…? _''I-I am very sorry, but why are you smiling…?'' asked Sakurai while facing the smiling man.

''Oh…! It's my habit to smile at every customer.'' Replied the worker, who is still smiling.

''Oh I see…'' once finishing his mutters, he had then begin to look around the shop and all of a sudden… ''Oh, by the way, may I know what did you need?''

''Erm… actually I would like to order a bouquet.'' Replied Sakurai once doing some thinking, which had led the worker to show him some sample.

While he is doing the choosing… on the other hand, Wakamatsu who is waiting outside is starting to get real nervous. _What is he doing in there, huh…? _Due to his curiosity he had too stepped down from his car. Looking around… _Hmm… not a bad place, huh… _

''Could you please tell me who are you giving this bouquet?'' asked the worker.

''Hmm… someone named Imayoshi Shoichi.'' Replied Sakurai, in which had earned him… ''Okay, thanks for the information.''

And couple of minutes later, after receiving the bouquet, he… ''Hmm… not bad. Well… here is the bill and thanks.'' With that, he had gone from the shop.

Once leaving the shop with a bouquet in his hands, all of a sudden… ''Ah! Just what are you doing in there, taking such a long time…?''

Presenting the bouquet in-front of Wakamatsu, he… ''I am sorry for making you worry, but see this? I am planning to give this to Shouichi later. Now, let's go.''

#AN HOUR LATER#

Stepping out from the car, the first thing Sakurai said is… ''It's been so long since I am here.'' And with that, he straight away stepped into the mansion with Wakamatsu following him behind.

_Hmm… where is he, huh…? _After looking around, he finally spots someone like Imayoshi and… ''Shouichi-kun.''

_Hmm… who is calling my name…? _Feeling quite annoyed due to someone had interrupted his conversation with Hanamiya, he straight away turns around. _Hmm…? Wasn't he supposed to be back a week later…? _

And once the four had closed in to each other, Imayoshi was the one to start the conversation. ''Sakurai? Why are you here? Isn't that you are supposed to come back a week later?''

Originally had set his eyes on Hanamiya, he turn his attention towards Imayoshi… ''Ah! It's just that my business there had ended earlier than I thought… and may I know who is this? By the way, here is a little present for you.''

Due to Sakurai's question, all eyes had gone towards Hanamiya. ''Ah! He is Hanamiya Makoto. You may call him Hanamiya. He is my guest as to speak.''

Once the introduction had ended, it was time for Hanamiya to question. ''Hmm… may I assume that you are Sakurai?'' Turning away to face Imayoshi… ''By the way, who the hell is he?''

''Ah, my bad for doing such a shoddy job on the introduction. Well… he is Sakurai Ryo. He is my cousin.''

Once the introduction had once again ended, Hanamiya had then noticed some changes in Sakurai's expression.

As his hands are now free, Sakurai crosses his arms… ''Oh! Shouichi-kun, you might have not known of it yet, so let me re-introduce myself again.''

Once hearing the sentence from Sakurai, the smile on Imayoshi's face had melted into a scowl. ''Did I say anything wrong?''

Not even caring Imayoshi right now, Sakurai… ''As Shouichi-kun had said, I am Sakurai Ryo. You may call me Sakurai. I am his cousin and his fiancée.''

**_~End of Chapter Fifty-One~_**

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave: **__Thanks for the short review. I will appreciate it no matter what._

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Another late-ass chapter, but this time it was due to me being slow at thinking up the story. (GOMEN!)_

_*DUN! DUN! DUN!* Here comes Sakurai like a wrecking ball… XD Woohoo! Seriously guys, I don't even know how I think up this route. You may call this chapter as the pivotal point of the story. _

_Regarding Sakurai's personality, I have decided to embrace his clutch side more than the apologetic one due to the character he is playing. _

_And thus, a scene that I had wrote in _**_AAE 5 _**_had finally appeared in this story. _

_News Flashed! Now all the key characters had been displayed, gears is about to start turning…!_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all mowing next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	53. The Guilty Alice (6)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Imayoshi and Hanamiya will still stay on the stage!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 52nd Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, the feeling of love wasn't something that could be controlled easily…**_

Shifting all his attention away from Imayoshi to Hanamiya, once clearing his throat, he…''As Shouichi-kun had said, I am Sakurai Ryo. You may call me Sakurai. I am his cousin and his fiancée.''

_What?! _Exclaimed the other three with different reason after they had received the introduction.

_What did I just heard…?! Sakurai and Imayoshi are getting engaged?! _Couldn't even fathom the sudden news that he just got, Wakamatsu is currently rendered speechless, while gazing at Sakurai from the side.

As his scowl is getting deeper, he… _My fiancée…? _Pushing up his glasses, he… ''Sakurai, may I know what did you mean by you are my fiancée?''

Moving his attention back to Imayoshi, still acting all indifferent, he… ''It was what I had meant, I am your fiancée.''

_Is he for real? Was he really his fiancée? Well… what should I do with this…hmm…? _Being silent all the time, the first reaction that Hanamiya had given is to laugh dryly. Turning to look Imayoshi, he… ''A fiancée? Really?''

Once getting the attention from Imayoshi, he continues while smirking all the way… ''Oh my. It seems that we have some touching family reunion going on. Well, continue guys, don't mind me.'' Once ending his words, he turns around, leaving them behind.

As he is walking… _Hmm… now what? If he really do have one, then what am I going to do with that…? _

Once he had processed what Hanamiya had told him, instead of looking at Sakurai, all his attention had been snatched away by Hanamiya, who is walking away. _Tch! Here comes the weird and funny feeling… _

Beginning to clench his fist, automatically he just walks away from Sakurai and Wakamatsu just to follow Hanamiya. Well, to explain this funny feeling that he had, we had to go back to the last few days.

It all happens when Hanamiya had finally settled in his mansion. The feeling will always crept up on him whenever Hanamiya acted unamused or uninterested over something that he had done. On the first few days, the feeling is sort of vague, but slowly as days gone by, these weird feeling just became stronger.

In these past few days, he admitted, to himself that he had something special for Hanamiya, due to the fact that whenever Hanamiya is in his vision, he had the urge to get closer.

And now, as he is chasing him, all he felt was nervousness, creeping up to him so quickly, that he had no other choice but to feel edgy.

''Hey! Wait up.'' Finally caught up, he straight away grab on hold on his arms like it was his daily routine.

And as for Hanamiya, his arm begin grabbed by this man in-front of him had become so normal that he doesn't really mind anymore. Facing him, he… ''Yes? May I know what do you want? Prince-kun…?''

Back to Imayoshi, by facing Hanamiya sarcastic nature throughout the week, he had somehow slowly to get immune to it. ''We need to talk.''

_Hmm… _Raising his eyebrows slowly, he pretends to get real interested as to what Imayoshi had to offer. ''Erm… last I checked, you didn't owe me an explanation, am I right? So, what's there to talk, huh?''

_Tch! _Due to the edgy-ness that is still intact, this time he decided to not beat around bush to amuse Hanamiya, as right now is he pulling Hanamiya away after telling him… ''For once, could you do as what I told?''

While Imayoshi is taking Hanamiya elsewhere, in a distance, all these had been witnessed by both Sakurai and Wakamatsu and at the same time the both thought the same thing. _Who on earth is he…? _

Although Wakamatsu had that in mind, he chooses to keep his silent. As for Sakurai… ''Wakamatsu, who is he? I mean that Hanamiya Makoto?''

''No idea. Imayoshi had told me the same thing to me. He is his guest.'' And the reply was given, in which had made Sakurai even more curious.

As Imayoshi had stopped pulling him after some time later, he had found out that he is in a greenhouse. Moving his head in all directions, he… _Hmm… come to think about it, this is my first time coming in here… _Originally had wanted to look around, but something stops him.

Turning all his attention away from the bushes, he is now facing Imayoshi, waiting for him to start speaking whatever. ''Why bring me here?''

As he is now paying all his attention, solely on Hanamiya, he straight away… ''I think we have got some misunderstanding going on here.''

Crossing his arm, acting all interested by blinking his eyes more than usual, Hanamiya… ''Misunderstanding? Oh my, what kind of misunderstanding that we are having?''

By looking at speech manner and the way that Hanamiya is acting right now, all he felt was something trying to put him in a very tight spot, in which that something had done a pretty good job. _My… my… This is making me crazy… _Suppressing it, he… ''First of all, I don't have a fiancée. Second, don't think that I do swing that way.''

Once finished listening to what Imayoshi had to tell him, he begin uncrossing his arm and by raising up one of his hand, he flicks up one finger. ''First of all, I don't care if you have a fiancée or not.'' Flicking up another finger. ''Second, why do you care so much of what I think about you?''

_My… my… well, he does have a point, but… why do I feel this way, if he is right…? And did he just say he doesn't care… _And this is where the feeling took control. _No! I won't permit it. _Following the sensation, he begin to take his steps towards Hanamiya.

Noticing the movement made by Imayoshi, he… _Hmm…? _And thus, he starts to walk back, making some distance between them, but he couldn't continue any longer as his back meets the wall.

Originally had wanted to move himself to the right, since the exit was there, but too late as an arm had block his line of sight. Turning his head away from the entrance, he found out that he had been pinned and locked.

''What are you attempting?'' Demanded Hanamiya, glaring at Imayoshi. And this time, immediately, he had got his answer as he felt fingers touching his chin.

Once he had fully process what is happening, all he know is he had been forced to look into Imayoshi's eyes, which is strangely getting closer and closer.

As the eyes is getting closer and closer, all the impulses from his body had him shutting his eyes automatically, but the next thing he hears is… ''Of course I care for what you think of me, because you are my precious guest, am I right?''

While the sentence is going, Hanamiya could swear that he felt Imayoshi's nose brushing against his, and more importantly, he could felt some light touches on his lips.

Once finishing what he had wanted to be done, he then starts to move away from Hanamiya, but before he could fully distance himself… ''Shouichi, there is another thing- What is happening here?''

To tell a certain truth, it was the first time that Imayoshi had been caught in such situation, with another same gender, no less. Usually, when a man had been caught in such situation with another man, they would go on with the explanation frenzy, but, strangely, Imayoshi felt that was no need to explain as if everything was right.

Or more so, all he felt was a sense of pleasure. Slowly and calmly, he pushes himself away from Hanamiya and by looking towards Sakurai, he… ''Yes? What are you going to tell me?''

Still couldn't get rid of the images that had just occur, Sakurai involuntarily took a glance at Hanamiya for a short while before facing Imayoshi. ''I am just telling you that our parents is coming back next week.''

''Ah, thanks for the information, Ryo. That just means that I might be able to ask them about you being my fiancée, am I right?'' Once giving Sakurai a smile, he once again gone back paying attention towards Hanamiya.

When their eyes met, Imayoshi immediately gave him a signal to leave the greenhouse, in which Hanamiya gets. Once making sure that his signs had gotten through, he starts to walk out from the greenhouse.

Clearing his mind away, he had too starts to walk out, but a question stops him half-way. ''Who are you? What are you to Shouichi?''

Turning his head to the left to face Sakurai properly, instead of answering, he… ''What did Imayoshi tell you regarding me?''

Due to the question, Sakurai immediately turns his head to the right. ''He told me you are his guest. In which I don't think it was that simple.''

Couldn't help himself, he let a slight smirk escape his mouth. ''Then just believe in what he had told you. If you think it wasn't that simple, then just figure it out yourselves, right? Fiancée-chan.''

Once finishing his reply, he straight away look away to the front. Without further idling, he left Sakurai alone in the greenhouse.

Turning around to stare at Hanamiya's back, he narrows his eyes… _Just who on earth is he?_

#ANOTHER WEEK LATER#

Staring at a portrait that had just being hung on the wall, he cupped his chin… ''Hmm… adjust it more to the right.'' In which a butler do so.

Once the portrait had been moved to the direction he wants, finally feeling satisfied, he allowed the butler to step down from the ladder.

''Imayoshi, the food and the furniture had all been settled.'' Informed Wakamatsu towards Imayoshi, who is slowly turning his way.

''Oh! If that's the case, then we are all done. Well… all that's left is our attire. Let's wash up and be ready to invite my parent home.'' And then the two of them had gone separate ways.

Once finished washing himself up and after dressing himself up, he straight away left his room and just when he is about to get himself to the first floor, he stops himself in-front of a room. _Hmm… wonder what's he doing?_

Without even knocking the door, he immediately opens it and then the view of Hanamiya staring and shaping some gems welcomes him.

Taking his eyes off from the gems due to the sound that the door produce, without effort a scowl came from the sight of Imayoshi. Turning his eyes back to the gems, he… ''What business do you have here?''

Ignoring the question, he continues to stare at him… _As usual, burying himself in the gems, eh… _Allowing himself to get closer, he immediately snatches up a gem, completely shaped by Hanamiya.

Taking a look at it, all he felt was amazed… _It just gets more and more stunning and precise, this might be the best one yet… _Eyes still plastered on the gem, he… ''You know what, all the employees are starting to wonder where I got those perfectly shaped gems.''

''So, what's your point here…?'' Bringing up the gem in-front of the light, begin to wipe the surface.

_Yeah… what's my point here? Hmm… _In the middle of him, wrecking his brain, a sudden light-bulb came. ''Hey, let's just forget about the gems today.''

Dropping the gem that he is holding on the table, he… ''Huh? What are you even-'' Without being able the finish, an index had come shutting his mouth.

''Go wash up, like right now. You hear me?'' Orders Imayoshi with Hanamiya thinking… _What is he planning…?_

Although the question is hanging in his head, he doesn't let it got out. Slowly, he stood up, by grabbing his towel, he went in without getting any outfit, like Imayoshi had just told him.

Once the sound of the running water could be heard, he immediately walks into Hanamiya's wardrobe. _Hmm… what should I pick for him… _

Flipping through the hanged outfits, he had then picks up a black V-neck, a loose white jacket, a dark-blue jeans and a few accessories.

20 minutes later, he could no longer hear the sound of running water. Standing up from the couch, he waited.

Finally coming out from the washroom, in-front of him stood Imayoshi, pointing at something. ''Wear this.'' Reluctantly, he walks towards the outfit, by picking them up, he turns away from Imayoshi and slowly he starts to change.

In the middle of Hanamiya, changing his clothes, Imayoshi's legs had automatically starts to move closer towards Hanamiya and once he had reach where Hanamiya was, the scent of the shampoo had then wafted into his nose. _So nice… _

After getting a taste of that fragrance, as if he is addicted to it, he made himself goes closer towards the other. And this time, while he is taking in the scent, he brushes his nose against Hanamiya's neck.

Once finished changing up, all of a sudden, a sensation coming through his neck could be felt. Wanting to turn around to see what is touching his neck, but a pair of arm come locking him in place. ''What kind of joke are you playing right now?''

As the sensation is still continuing, instead of an answer, all he got is… ''Strange, wasn't it? Although the shampoo that we use is the same, but why it was so alluring when the scent is coming from you, hmm…?''

Without being able to answer that back, all of a sudden the sound of knocking could be heard, following it was… ''Erm… Hanamiya-san, the master is back and could you at least come out to welcome him?''

_Tch! _Although his moment of pleasure had been stopped, he tries to remain calm. Still not wanting to let Hanamiya go, he move his mouth towards the ear. ''It's too bad, but I might give you a little reward.''

And the next moment, all Hanamiya knows is his neck had been sucked by something. _What is that? _

Once taking his share of Hanamiya while marking him in the process, he finally let go of him and by pulling Hanamiya out from the room, they proceed their way to invite the master.

Looking out towards the door, all he sees is 3 black sedan, stopping in-front of the mansion. Slowly, the doors had been open by the chauffeurs and out came Sakurai with 2 elders in one car, another 2 elders from the next car and for the last car, down came someone that had made Hanamiya widen his eyes. _Hara…?!_

And as the guest, namely Sakurai and his parents, Imayoshi's parents had gone pass him, he had then come to face Hara. Once their eyes met, Hara had then take a look of Hanamiya and his eyes had caught on the mark on Hanamiya's neck. _Wow! _

Once giving Hanamiya a meaningful smile, he… ''Oh my! Who is this?'' Turning away to face Imayoshi, he… ''I believe I have never saw him the last time we had visited you.''

Once the question had gone out, all the eyes are on the both of them.

''Yeah, Shouichi. It's been bugging me ever since I had stepped into this house, just who is he?'' asked who seems to be Sakurai's mom.

Moving closer to where Hanamiya was, he automatically put his arm around Hanamiya. ''He is my precious guest.''

''Your precious guest?'' And just when Sakurai's mom had wanted to continue her question, all of a sudden, who seems to be Imayoshi's dad… ''Enough, all the questions would be on the dining table.''

And thus, once all ten people had settled themselves on the dining table, Imayoshi turns towards Seto… ''May I know what brings you here?''

Turning his attention away from Hara, Seto… ''Oh, it's like this. We had been invited by Mrs. Sakurai and Mrs. Imayoshi to join in after we had an encounter with them just now.''

Nodding to signal he had got the message, he turns around towards Mrs and Mr Sakurai, who is now grabbing their forks up. ''My beloved aunty and uncle, I am afraid you've owe me some explanation regarding Ryo here, begin my fiancée.''

Once the question had gone out, it was his mom that answered… ''Regarding that, it was me who had arrange it.''

Switching his attention towards his mom, he… ''Why did you do so? Don't you want a grandchild?''

''Why did I do that, you ask? Didn't I want a grandchild, you ask? Yes, of course. I had wanted one, but remember what have you done to all the blind dates and all those girls you've met.''

Pausing for a while, she… ''But why a guy? Since you had made a name for yourselves being able to hurt all kinds of women, it made me no choice to consider that you swing that way and so it came to this and another thing is that their family is in some kind of financial problem.''

''But, you don't have to do that.'' Protest Imayoshi.

As the bickering between a son and a mom goes on, Hanamiya had then excuse himself without even realizing that someone from the table is excusing himself too.

Walking down to the wine cellar to get a bottle of wine and all of a sudden… ''Hey, Hanamiya.''

Turning around to look who is calling him, he… ''Oh, what brings you down here, Hara?''

Without answering, Hara smiles as he goes nearer towards Hanamiya… ''I can see that you are quite successful here. But, if the fiancée thing is real, then I think that you should step up in your games.''

''What did you mean by that?'' questions Hanamiya, building his guard up.

Still smiling as usual, Hara… ''Did staying here made your scheming mind goes all rusty? Easy, how about you try to become his fiancée by pushing that Sakurai guy away?''

_What did he just say? Me, being his fiancée? _In the middle of his thoughts, Hara… ''Don't you want to solidify the life that you are living right now? Didn't you want to have the seat like Sakurai and me are having?''

Listening to what Hara had said until now, he began to think back and compare the lives that he had now and before. _No, I definitely do not want to go back to the way it was before. _''How did you manage it?''

Smiling out of satisfaction, he… ''Easy, just continue to be yourself, but this time I might give you some advice.''

''And that's is…?''

''First, you will need to know that there will be three errors, avoid them if you can. First, there is love. Second, love. Third, it was still love.''

And by looking at the confuse face that Hanamiya is making, he… ''In this wonderland that you are stepping in, business and love would not go together and thus for you to step into this world, is a business itself. You work hard to get what you wanted, and what you wanted is this luxurious life. That's it.''

_What are they talking about…? _Couldn't control the curiosity in his heart, he steps out from his hiding… ''What are you two doing in here? And what are you talking about?'' _What's with that business thingy…? _

Shocked by the sudden voice, both Hanamiya and Hara had then turn towards the same direction. Widen their eyes, they… _Sakurai Ryo…?! When did he…?_

_**~End of Chapter Fifty-Two~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

**_To Fran-anisca Grave: _**_Did you mean that you just hated Sakurai as a whole…? Or is just the Sakurai in my story…?_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Another late chapter strikes with all its might! (_)_

_Well… that aside. In this chapter, I have somehow laid down a massive build-up that are important for the future chapters. _

_And hence, with this chapter being finished. The next few upcoming chapters will be quite a special one and this time I don't know how many chapter would that cover. _

_So, with that being said, I hope you folks will be staying tuned. _

_Hmm… regarding the upcoming chapters, how about I drop some hints. I am going to be fidgeting harder than ever…! _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all zipping next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	54. Tri-an-Guilty-Love&A Healing Promise(13)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Kagami, Kuroko, Murasakibara and Himuro will be our main focus._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 53rd Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, meetings will either turns out to be a negative or a positive one…**_

''Kagami-shacho, you ready to go?'' said Koganei once entering Kagami's office room.

Looking upward to face Koganei, as he is wearing his watch, he… ''Ah! Just give a minute and I will be ready.'' Going back to his document to counter-check, which he had immediately insert it into a file, which ends up in a bag. ''Okay, I am done.''

Upon getting the reply from Kagami, Koganei automatically adjust his necktie. Turning around, they exit the room and minutes later, they are down to the empty building.

Leaving the building, they straight away heads towards their vehicle and once they have been seat, Koganei immediately starts the car and off they head towards Easter Academy.

At first, everything seems to be fine but soon Koganei had step on the brakes due to a traffic jam that is going on in-front of them. Winding down the window, he sticks his head out to see what's going on.

And it seems like the place they are at is too far behind to actually see what's up-front, so after pulling his head back in, he… ''Maybe there's some crash going on or perhaps road repairs…''

As he is taking in what Koganei had said, he instinctively checks his watch… _Hmm… 9:43 eh… _

''No choice, we have to wait. And rest assured the meeting is at 10:45 by the way.''

Lying back towards the chair, hands still on the steering, Koganei… ''Hmm… guess you're right. Let's just wait for it.''

And as the time goes on and on, with Kagami checking his watch every minute and their progress in advancing, the two had started to get anxious. ''Kagami-shacho, I think it's better for you to go on with yourself. The time right now is almost up.''

And just as what Koganei had said, the time right now is 10:05, which is to say that further idling was no longer permitted. As he is taking off the safety belt, Kagami… ''Then, please be safe in your journey, Koganei-san.''

Surprised by the sudden quick respond given by Kagami, Koganei is currently getting thrown off. ''Eh?! You are getting down right now? Don't tell me you are running there!''

''Nope, actually I have just saw an entrance towards the underground that we have just passed, so I think I am going to just take the _shinkansen_.'' Replied Kagami as he is opening the door right now.

And just before he is going out, Koganei had then passes him a card. ''Use it to pass through the gates and good luck.'' And thus they went separate ways.

Keeping the card into the pockets, he slowly weave his way through the traffic and once arriving at the pavement, he heads back to the entrance and are now going down to the underground.

''Erm… Akashi-kun, could you please wait for a little bit, because I just remembered that I have to buy something.'' Questioned Kuroko after getting out from the _shinkansen_.

Looking back towards Kuroko, he smiles while losing Kuroko's hand… ''Fine, I will wait here.'' Pointing at the waiting bench, he… ''So, go on.''

Once getting the permission, Kuroko had quickly run off his own to find a certain kiosk… _Hmm… if it's still there… then I might be able to taste their vanilla shake again… _And after a series and turning and finding, he finally reached his destination.

And once he got his hands on the vanilla shake, he begin to turn his way back to where Akashi was, but as he is on his way back, someone caught his eye._ Kagami-kun…?_ _What is he doing in this kind of place…? _

As curiosity kills the cat, immediately his legs starts to follow Kagami, as if already forgetting the fact that Akashi is waiting for him.

Step by step, he follows Kagami, watching him taking out a card, scanning it on the machine, watches him go pass the gates, in which he followed and after a series of walking and turning, Kagami had then came to a full stop.

Once Kagami had stopped in his tracks, Kuroko quickly ducked behind a concrete pole. Sucking on the straw, he noticed that Kagami is checking his watch and the next moment his attention had been moved to the incoming train.

Willing his eyes to follow the train, in which had led his eyes towards Kagami and once the train had come to a stop, Kuroko watches Kagami stepping into the train, in which had made him come out from his hiding by entering the train, too.

And once the train had dropped its previous passengers and finished welcoming the new ones, it close its own entrance and are now speeding away…

While the train is bringing the passengers to their own destination, all we know is throughout the whole journey, Kuroko had settled himself on a bench, eyes still on Kagami, who is standing in a certain distance.

*Passenger! Passengers! Please be informed that we will be…* Once hearing the speakers is announcing their arrival, Kagami had quickly look at the map to know where he is. _Hmm… Yosh! I am going down. _

When the train had come to a stop, Kagami immediately stepped out from the train and are now sprinting himself to find the entrance while checking his watch.

Still not aware that he had been followed, or rather stalked by someone, he follows the exit sign, in which had led him to a few turns and finally he had reach a staircase.

Once finished climbing up the fleet of stairs, finally he had reached the surface and by turning around, he… _Hmm… now what? Er… _

As he was turning and searching, he had then spotted a few teenagers in a uniform that had the initial of _EA_. Approaching those teenagers, he… ''Er… excuse me. But, do you know where Easter Academy is…?''

Turning around due to his question, one of the teenager… ''Umm… you may walk straight from here and once you reach the end, turn your right and after some walking, you will find it.''

Once getting the reply from the teenager, after thanking them, he leave them to continue his path, just like what the teenager told him. _Okay now turn right… _

Stopping himself in front of a wall, he turn his head to the left and all he sees is a big banner that says EASTER ACADEMY. _Okay, now… _Straightening himself up, adjusting his necktie, checking the documents that are in his bag and by checking his watch, he enters the academy.

As usual, still sucking on his vanilla shake, he turn his head left and right to register every single view that he could… _Easter Academy? Just what is he doing, coming to a school…? _

Feeling like he had enough of the view, he had then decided to shift his attention back to Kagami, but… _Eh?! Where is he…? _Looking around, he came to a conclusion. _I lost him. _

Upon drawing up that conclusion, he is currently been made to wander around the school compound, aimlessly until someone bumped into him, making him fall over and his precious shake gone.

_Ow. _While he is brushing his own palm, that had grass sticking on it, all he hear is… ''Stupid Okamura, that's why I had told you to look in-front while walking, and now see what you did.'' And by raising his head, he realize that a hand had been offered to him. ''Hey, you alright?''

Registering the appearance of the man in front of him, he… ''Ah! I am alright and thanks for your concern. Er… how should I call you?'' Accepting the hand, he pulls himself up.

And while he is dusting off his pants, he hears the other man saying… ''Oh! Just call me Liu and this idiot here is Okamura.'' Moving his attention away from his pants, he faces Liu and he found out that Liu is looking behind him. ''Is that shake yours?''

''Yeah, it was mine.'' Admitted Kuroko, while looking at his unfinished vanilla shake, solemnly.

Albeit not realizing the feeling that Kuroko is currently having, Liu… ''If that's yours, then let's go buy you one more. He…'' Pointing at Okamura, he… ''…is paying.''

Shocked by Liu statement, Okamura… ''W-what? I didn't say that! I never did!'' But, it seems that his protest ain't going nowhere as Liu and Kuroko had left him behind.

_Hmm… where should I go…? Maybe I should go to the principal's office… _Once deciding where he wants to go, he will his legs and are now heading towards his destination.

While he is walking while trying to remember the path, he bypassed a certain classroom, and suddenly the bell rings, in which he paid no heed.

*RIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!* Once listening to the bell goes off, immediately he cleans up all the teaching materials and by facing all the students… ''Thank you for the class, Himuro-sensei.''

''Okay, be sure to finish up the report before this Tuesday.'' And once gesturing the students to go back to their own seats, he exit the classroom and are now going back to the staff room. _Hmm… I wonder what Atsushi doing now…_

Arriving at the principal's office, Kagami knocks and once getting responses, he immediately enters, in which he sees Sir Michael sitting on his place, looking at him. ''Are you from Kagami's Cooperation?''

''Er… yeah! I am from Kagami's Cooperation and my name is Kagami Taiga. Actually, I am here to know where the chairman's office was at?''

Upon getting the question from Kagami, standing up from his seat, Sir Michael… ''Well… if that's what you want, let me lead you, then.''

''Oh, there's no need for you to lead me there, just tell me the direction and I will be good.'' Although trying to stop the old man, but all he got is… ''Thank you, young ones. But, sitting in here all day won't help my health.''

And thus, all Kagami could do is to follow the principal and sometime later, the two had finally reach the door. Without further hesitation, the old man begin knocking.

Hearing the sound of the knocking, slowly he gets himself up from the seat, and by clearing his throat, he… ''Whoever it was, you may come in.''

Once his words had gone flying in the air, the next moment the door had open and slowly in comes the principal first. ''Ah! It's you, Sir Michael. What's up?''

Getting the question, the principal… ''I am here to inform you that the representative from Kagami's Cooperation had arrived and are waiting outside, may I invite him in?''

*Thump!* *Thump!* _He is here, eh… Kagami Taiga…! _Trying his best to suppress the feeling that he currently have, as calm as possible, he… ''Okay, you may let him in.''

Once giving him a nod, the principal had once again exit the room. ''You may enter and I wish you luck, young ones.'' Once the luck had been wished, finally they part ways.

Taking a deep breath, Kagami proceed to grab on-hold of the door knob and by pushing the door in, he stepped into the room and welcoming him, is a person that had made him open his eyes wide. ''Mu-Murasakibara? Is that you, Murasakibara?

Still trying his best to suppress his own feeling, he had then decide to not beat around the bush… ''Yeah, Kagami Taiga. I am Murasakibara Atsushi, the one that had gone to the same boarding school as you.''

''But, why are you here? Where is your dad, I mean the chairman?'' asked Kagami as he looks around, but all he found out that there are two of them in the room.

''Ah… my dad? He had given up his place to me, so basically I am the chairman right now, so what brings you here?'' And as he is asking, he move himself to the desk and by opening up a drawer, he grabbed an envelope.

Once grabbing an envelope and shutting the drawer, he had then gesture Kagami to take his seat on one of the couch. And once both of them had taken their seat, it was all silent and awkward.

Feeling the air of awkwardness is getting thicker by any second, Kagami had then decided to take the initiative. ''Well… it seems that you had got the envelope that I had initially left. So, as you know, I am here to talk about a possible cooperation between us, The Kagami's Coop. and The Murasakibara's Coop.''

And as Kagami is starting the second sentence, a huge hand had been raised to stop him. ''Yes? Did you have any question?''

''Hmm… do I have any question, you say…? Of course, I have questions, tons of it.'' Admitted Murasakibara as he had somewhat throws the envelope on the table.

Sensing the change of air in Murasakibara, he straighten himself. ''If you have any question, please do ask.''

Getting himself up from the couch, he is now facing Kagami… ''Since you said so, how about let me ask you, why should I cooperate with someone that is able to hurt his love ones?''

Receiving the out of the blue question, Kagami is currently being rendered speechless as he is trying his best to access all the possibility and reason of him getting this question, in which he fails to do so.

''Why are you asking me this? In my mind, I have never hurt someone dear to me.'' In which was not an accurate reply, due to him hurting someone dear to him in the past, but it never occur to him that Murasakibara knows something else.

''Oh, really? But, I do not think that way.'' Replied Murasakibara almost immediately, without even a single hesitation.

_Why does he speak like he knows something…? _In order to clear his own doubts, Kagami… ''Why did you speak like you know me? Did you investigate me?''

''Oh, of course I know something about you… or should I mention, Himuro Tatsuya. Does that ring any bells in you?'' As if he is tired of suppressing himself, covering the sentence is full of anger.

Once hearing the name that had been part of his unpleasant memories, as if he had been hit by shit tons of blocks, he had been further muted. Looking at the silent Kagami, he… ''So… it seems like I am not even accusing. So, forget about the cooperation, tell me what happen between Muro-chin and the likes of you.''

_He knows Tatsuya? He knows him?! But, how…? _And just before he could defend himself or speak, slowly the door had open up and blame the gods for such jokes, in came HImuro with a cheerful face, but soon melted into a shocked one.

_What on earth…?! Why is he here?! _Couldn't even contain the questions anymore, he… ''Taiga?! Why-Why are you here?''

Shifting his attention from Murasakibara to Himuro, all of a sudden his mind couldn't process any vocabulary, but to stare at Himuro.

Noticing the fact that Himuro and Kagami is staring at each other, something grew inside him, so strong and so fast that without even thinking, he… ''Muro-chin, come here.''

Snapping out from the shock, he walks towards where Murasakibara was and without even any notification, he had been pulled by the purple giant and had ended up on his embrace. ''Just what is happening?''

Kagami, who had too, been snapped out by Murasakibara's word, had then immediately stood up from his seat. ''What are you going to do to Tatsuya?!''

Instead of Murasakibara answering, it was Himuro who is trying to explain, but as he is trying to turn around, a big hand held him in place. Due to the situation he is in, Himuro uses all his energy to push his man aside… ''Although I have no idea what happened, but could you snap out of it?''

Once saying that to the purple one, he had then turn his body around, standing up from Murasakibara's lap, he quickly walk towards Kagami… ''Tell me, just what happened?''

No matter how dense he is sometime, by looking at the situation, Kagami had understood something… _So, Tatsuya have Murasakibara right now, huh…? _Facing the question from Himuro, instead of tell Himuro the actual situation, he quickly picked up his file and excuses himself.

As quick as possible, Kagami turn the doorknob and without saying anything more, he stepped out from the room.

Looking at the back of Kagami, which had already disappear behind a door, Himuro had then made a quick decision to chase after him, but… ''Where are you going, Muro-chin?''

Turning around, for the first time he see such anger in Murasakibara's face, in which had made him double-consider whether to chase after Kagami or not, but something tells him to chase.

''I am sorry, Atsushi. But, please try to understand.'' And once his word had been sent, all he saw is the angry face had turn into something called disappointment, in which had hurt him too.

Pushing the hurt feelings aside, as quickly as possible he rushes out, wishing that he was able to catch up. Minutes later, he had finally saw Kagami, and by shouting out his name, he saw Kagami halting himself.

''What are you doing here? What about him?'' As soon as Kagami saw Himuro, couple of question had been thrown, but all he gets is… ''Forget that first, we need to talk, come.''

''Oh yeah, we are a couple. How did you see through it, huh?'' Said Okamura proudly as he is walking with Kuroko, this time, without Liu.

And as he is waiting for the answer from Kuroko, but he found out nothing came which had made him real curious. _Hmm… what is he staring…? _

Following Kuroko's eyes, he found out that he is staring at two individuals. ''Why are you staring at Himuro-san or perhaps are you staring at the guy with red hair?''

By listening to what Okamura had asked, Kuroko… _Himuro-san…? Wait! Akashi-kun mentioned this name once…! _Turning himself towards Okamura, he… ''Thank you for your company and for this vanilla shake, but I have to go.''

''Oh, okay. Be safe.'' And thus, they went on separate ways.

Going near towards where Kagami and Himuro was, he finds a wall to hide and by opening his ears to the max, he listens.

''Really? Nothing happened. There is no way, don't lie to me, Taiga. If you think that you can lie to me, then you are wrong.'' Said Himuro after Kagami had given him some answers.

''That's why I am telling you that I am not even lying to you right now. Really, nothing happened. It's just some misunderstanding.'' Replied Kagami as he is now checking his watch.

Putting down his wrist, he… ''I am so sorry, Himuro. But, I will have to go, because I have some other appointment.'' And without even letting Himuro do any replies or response, he bypass Himuro.

Getting afraid that Himuro might once again try to catch up to him, he quicken up his pace and without him knowing he had bypass the wall that Kuroko is hiding.

_There is no way that nothing happens inside just now…! _Turning around, he had once again trying to follow Kagami, but as soon as he had reached a certain wall, something stops him.

_Hmm…? _Turning towards his right side, and all he sees is a teal-haired stranger, who is currently using a pair of deadpanned eyes to gaze at him. ''Yes? May I know who you are?''

Pulling out the straw from his mouth, Kuroko… ''My bad for not introducing myself, I am Kuroko Tetsuya. And can I assume you are Himuro…?''

Surprised as to why this Kuroko Tetsuya knows his name, he… ''How did know my name? We have never met before, right?''

Letting go of his hand, he… ''Yeah, we are complete stranger to each other and could I spend some of your time, because there is something that I would like to talk with you.''

**_~End of Chapter Fifty-Three~_**

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave: **__Oh, okay. So, it was like a typical kind of hate when watching or reading a romance story… XD_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Well… another chapter had been toasted into golden-brown…! Woohoo! XD_

_As I mentioned in the previous chapter, this will be a special chapter. So, two story merged into one, and this will continue on to the next one. _

_Why do I merge it? If I separate the two as usual, it will be a copy and paste business for the percentage of about 90%, so in order to avoid that, I merged it. _

_Well… that being said. This chapter, I had covered Kagami meets Murasakibara and for the next chapter, as you all know… Kuroko meets Himuro! _

_With this chapter done, I might safely assume that we have reach the 3/4 quarter on both stories. _

_Oh my! I am going to be fidgeting harder as ever with the upcoming chapter in-front of me! XD_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all merging next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	55. Tri-an-Guilty-Love&A Healing Promise(14)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Kagami, Kuroko and Himuro will still be the stars._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 54th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, in order to settle things, confronting is the best…**_

''Yeah, we are complete stranger to each other and could I spend some of your time, because there is something that I would like to talk with you.'' Once letting go of his hand, this is what Kuroko said.

Couldn't get rid of the growing curiosity towards the stranger who knows his name, he… ''Since we are complete stranger, then may I know what's there to talk?''

Eyes still staring straight to register every single detail about Himuro, he… ''Yeah, you got a point. But, there something that connects us or more like it's our concern.''

As the curiosity of his is growing ever strongly, with the last sentence that Kuroko had uttered, he… ''And may I know what's that something that connects us?''

Once taking in another gulp of vanilla shake, Kuroko… ''Is about the guy that you had just talked with, he is Kagami Taiga, right?''

And the curiosity that Himuro is having had come to a stop, replacing it is a bucket filled with question. Who is this guy? Why does he know Kagami? What does he wanted to talk?

''So, are you interested in having a chat with me now?'' asked Kuroko, without even changing any of his expression.

''Fine, what's that you wanted to chat?'' Is what Himuro had said, in which had earned him… ''But, I think we should move to another place, do you have any good recommendation?''

Upon listening to Kuroko's suggestion, Himuro had then immediately starts to lead Kuroko towards the staff's cafeteria. Opening the glass door, he… ''It was past break now for the staffs, so I think we will have a quiet atmosphere to talk.''

''Oh, okay. Thanks.'' And by walking into the cafeteria, Kuroko had then walked towards a corner of the café, while Himuro had gone to the counter. ''Two piece of lemon cheese and two coffee, please.''

And once his order had been placed, a few minutes all his orders had been placed on a tray. Taking it, he heads straight towards where Kuroko is.

Placing down the tray, he starts to give Kuroko his share. ''It's my treat. Taste it if you wanted, it was made by our students.''

Putting his vanilla shake aside due to the dessert in-front of him, he… ''Ah! Thanks for the treat.'' With that, he straight away picked up the fork to cut and send the piece into his mouth. ''Umm… not bad.''

Taking a sip from his coffee, he… ''Thanks for your compliment.'' With that, he decided to go straight to the point. Resting his head on his hand, he… ''So, what's that that you wanted to talk?''

Feeling like their conversation is going to start, he put down the fork and by swallowing the last piece, he… ''Well… correct me if I am wrong, but are you somewhat Kagami-kun's ex-lover?''

_Just who on earth is he…? _''Now, I am not going correct you, since you are right. But, answer me this, how did you know my name and why did you know I am Tai- Kagami's ex-lover?''

As if nothing is wrong, without hesitation, he… ''Oh, Akashi-kun had mentioned your name before and he kind of told me that Kagami had a lover.''

Narrowing his eyes due to hearing Kuroko's answer, he… _What?! He even knows Akashi?! Just… _''Assuming that your answer is the truth. Well… there is something that had been bothering me, just who are you and what relationship do you have with Kagami?''

_Yeah…! What am I to him…? _All of a sudden, he couldn't made out any answer, so after some consideration, he found the most suitable one. ''We are both employer and employee to each other.''

Raising an eyebrow due to not expecting this kind of answer, he… ''If that's your relationship, then I find no reason for your concern towards Kagami.''

_Well… he got a point there, but… _''Yeah, I am aware of the fact that I don't have a solid reason to worry about Kagami-kun, but there is something that I wanted to make sure.''

Getting real curious as to what had bothered Kuroko, he… ''And may I know what kind of thing that you wanted to make sure…?''

Keeping his silent for a while to consider how to open his question, he… ''I have heard that you had almost lost your life while you are with Kagami, is that the truth?''

With the question being exposed, Himuro had no choice but to shrug slightly due to remembering something in his past. Lowering his eyelid, he… ''Yeah, kind of.'' Opening his eyes slightly, he… ''So, the question of yours had been answered, may I know what did you gain?''

''I have gained something and that's what I'd called clearing my doubts, but he wasn't the one that did the faults, right? The Kagami-kun that I know won't do something like threatening someone's life, right?''

He doesn't know the reason himself, but by hearing what Kuroko had said, he suddenly felt satisfied and relief. Couldn't control his smile, he… ''Yeah, it wasn't him.''

Once hearing the answer that Himuro had just said, automatically Kuroko let out a sigh of relief. ''Thank goodness. I knew it, it wasn't him.'' Willing his eyes towards Himuro, he… ''But, looking at you, it doesn't seems like you had been hurt anywhere.''

As his smile is still continuing, he had then decided to show Kuroko his left eye and as his hand is reaching for his hair, he pauses for a while. _*It won't be ugly if it's Muro-chin.* *but for me, this, is a sign that might have made us meet.* _And as if his hesitation had been erased, he move his hair aside.

Looking at the left eye that Himuro is showing him, for a short while there, he had a shock but as soon, he calm himself down. ''How did it happened? What exactly happened to you in the past?''

Letting go of his hand and as his hair is returning to their place, he… ''You don't felt anything? Like frighten or disgusting?''

Looking straight at Himuro, Kuroko… ''Nope, nothing of that. It's just… It felt normal.''

Surprised to get this type of answer from Kuroko, he… _Well… should I tell him…? But, it seems like he got something to do with both Taiga and Akashi-kun… If Akashi-kun had told him something about me, then he must be someone important… Hmm… _

And as if finally taking his final decision, he picked up the cup to take a sip of his coffee and once placing the cup down, he take a deep breath… ''Well… if you wanted to know what had happen between me and Kagami in the past, it will take some time, will you listen to it?''

After getting Himuro's reply, Kuroko had then immediately forgot about the cake and coffee to pay full attention towards what Himuro is about to tell him. ''If it didn't bother you, I will surely listen to it till the end.''

Taking another deep breath, he… ''Well, if you said so, then I will have to go back when I was 20, which was two years ago and it was when I first met Kagami…''

_#FLASHBACK STARTS#_

''_Well… Dad. Mom. I think we need to say farewell.'' Said Himuro, behind him was Fleur de Lys, his boarding school in overseas. _

_Handing his son the luggage, Mrs. Himuro had then said her farewell after giving Himuro a hug and once Mr. Himuro had done so, they had then gone their separate ways. _

_Turning around to face the school, he immediately stretches himself, breathing in some air in the process. ''Okay, let's go.'' Grabbing on the handle on his luggage, he enters and minutes later, he had found the staff's room. _

_Once knocking, he enters and after doing his introduction and having some conversation with the principal, he had then being led to his dorm by a tutor. ''Well… this is where you will stay throughout your admission in this school.'' _

''_Oh, thanks for leading me here… Er… may I know what should I call you?'' asked Himuro while he is busy moving his luggage in. _

''_My bad. I am Burgess Revon, a tutor in this school, nice to meet you.'' With the introduction made, the two had exchanged handshakes. _

_With that, the two finally part ways, leaving Himuro to adapt this new environment, all alone… and thus, the next day had arrived. _

_Getting into his class for the first time, he had then think of a lot of ways to start his introduction, while being led by a tutor. And the next moment, he is facing a lot of unknown faces, Asians and Westerns. _

_Once feeling like his back had been hit by the tutor, he… ''Hello, I am Himuro Tatsuya and I came from Japan, please do take care of me and nice to meet you all.'' _

_With that, he had been showered by applause and as the class is moving, his eyes had then caught on to something. 'Wow! Isn't that kanji that I am seeing…?' Looking up to who is writing those Japanese characters, and all he sees is a red-head, back facing him, eyes on the front. 'Maybe he came from Japan too, maybe I can talk to him once this ends.'_

_And once the class had ended, instead of approaching the red-head, he had been approached by some guys that look like thugs. _

''_Yes? What is your problem?'' asked Himuro, all hoping to get some new friends, but all he got is a slam on his table. ''Yes, I have a problem. And that is could you help us to buy some juices in the cafeteria right now?'' _

''_Huh?'' Still couldn't fully understand what did they mean, Himuro is currently rendered speechless. _

_Noticing his stillness, those thugs looking guys… ''I am just asking you to buy us some juices, do you have a problem with that?'' _

_Snapping out due to hearing the slamming that the leader is causing, he immediately stood up from his seat and just when he is about to do what they said, all of a sudden… ''You don't have to do what they have told.'' _

_As those guys is turning their heads around, all-ready to beat some shit up, Himuro too, had move his attention towards the sound. 'That red-head!' _

_And indeed after the red-head had finish his sentence, the red-head straight away stood up from his seat and that's when Himuro found out that he had split eyebrows. _

''_Kagami Taiga, don't you dare interfere!'' growled the leader as he is somewhat and kind of retreating away. _

_Turning his head towards the leader, Kagami… ''Oh! Jason, I am afraid that I am not interfering, but I am just giving some advice to the new students.'' _

_And once Kagami had finished his sentence, he walk towards Himuro, making a gesture to follow him, in which Himuro did since he had wanted to approach him in the first place. _

_Once getting out from the class and by walking for a while, he saw Kagami drop himself on a bench. ''Phew…'' Turning towards Himuro, he… ''Next time, don't follow what they told you, they are bullies.'' _

_Realizing that he had just been saved by Kagami, he had then wears his smile. ''Oh, okay. Thanks for saving me and for the advice. By the way, I am Himuro Tatsuya and you're from Japan too, right?'' _

_As he is starting to get real comfy with the bench, he… ''Oh! I already know your name and yeah, you are right, I am from Japan. How did you figure out?''_

''_Oh! It's just that I saw you writing by using kanji just now, in class.'' Answered Himuro, as he settled himself beside Kagami. _

_And since by feeling that the situation is getting awkward, Himuro… ''By the way, what's your age?'' _

''_Ah… I am 19. Yours…?'' _

''_Erm… I am 20 this year…'' and when the reply had been made, Kagami… ''Eh? 20? But…'' _

_But his words had been cut short due to the bells and therefore this marks the first conversation shared by the two. _

_With that, 2 months had passed with Himuro completely adapted to his new environment, Jason and the gang still making Himuro as their target and Kagami protecting Himuro as much as he could. _

_And this marks the 27__th__ time that Jason had come to bring trouble towards Himuro. Due to the factor of getting real tired of Jason, he… ''Why are you doing this to me?'' _

''_Oh, easy. Because I like it, do you have any problem?'' Answered Jason without any hesitation. _

''_Yeah, I do. Why trouble yourself by doing all this, huh…?'' And without him even realizing, the moment he said this, he had made a face that will change Jason. _

_He, himself doesn't realize it at first, but all he knows is Jason had somewhat back away, covering his face and he uses this chance to escape. _

_And weirdly after this time, Jason had somewhat stop coming making him his target, in which had made his life better. _

_And thus, another month had passed since then… _

''_Hey, Kagami. Let's go to that restaurant that you recommend, like right now. Cause I am starving.'' Once the classes had ended, Himuro came rushing out from the building, urging Kagami to lead the way once his eyes had caught on Kagami._

_Annoyed by the clingy-ness that Himuro is showing, he… ''Tch!'' And by looking at Himuro's puppy eyes, he… ''F-fine. Let's go.'' In which had earned him… ''Yay! Kagami is the best!'' _

_And while the two is setting off towards their destination, little do they know that all this had been registered into a person, looking at them far away. _

_As he was staring at the two… ''Hey! Jason, do you think that I would not realize that you had feelings for Himuro? Since you are watching him all day, then why don't you take any action?''_

_Turning around, Jason… ''Tch! It's none of your concern. I know what I am supposed to do, Clove.'' _

_Still not wanting to back down, Clove… ''It's because of the guy that are always beside him, right? We all know that he is from some wealthy family, so what? That doesn't even matter, right?'' _

_As if getting real tired of Clove's naggings, Jason finally snaps… ''Yeah! I know, it doesn't matter. But, what if the one that I like already have something for the other guy…?'' _

_Shocked by the statement made by Jason, Clove… ''How did you know that Himuro likes Kagami? Did he told you by himself?'' And once getting the silent respond, Clove finally realize something… ''Don't tell me you had confessed to him already?'' _

_And not even wanting to answer anything that came from Clove, Jason walks away while clicking his teeth. _

_And with this small revelation being exposed, one month had passed again. _

_Walking around the school compound with Kagami by his side, he… ''So, where did you want to recommend this time, no more foods, just some place where tourist will go.'' _

_And as he had already get use to Himuro, he… ''Well… restaurants is where tourists usually go, right?'' _

_Unsatisfied by the answer, Himuro had then made a pout and by facing Kagami with that pout still intact, he… ''You are so unromantic! How will you have girlfriend in the future, huh?'' _

''_Why does me recommending you places have to do with me being romantic or not, huh?'' Counters Kagami as he begin to fasten his pace. _

_Stopping on his tracks, Himuro… ''You are such an idiot.'' In which Kagami… ''Huh?'' _

_Rolling his finger around, he lowers his head… ''Don't you see all the hints that I am trying to show you…? You idiot.'' _

_And it was good thing that his dense side is being switched off, he finally realize something… ''Oh! Okay! So… Huh?'' _

_Raising his head to look at Kagami, all he knew is his face had started to feel hot and warm… ''You get it now, you big idiot.'' Facing away, he… ''I know it's shocking. A guy like me liking another guy. I guess you will reject, right…?'' _

_Still weren't able to get out from the shock, Kagami begin to stutter in his words… ''B-but, why me?'' _

_And almost immediately, Himuro… ''You are so kind hearted, you protected me from those bullies and you were able to stand all of my needs and demands…'' And as he is pointing all the good points, all of a sudden he sees a palm. _

_Following the palm, his eyes slowly goes towards the arm, the shoulder and the owner's face. ''What did you mean by this…?'' _

''_Let's go, I will recomme- Nope, I will bring you to the place that I find romantic, right now. Would you like to accept my hand?'' asked Kagami as the next moment all he felt that his hand is all warm. ''Let's go.'' _

_And with this, it had marks the day when both Kagami and Himuro started dating… And with their happy days starting, five months had passed. Well… within the five months, a lot had happened. Sometime, they date. And the most important part is Kagami had introduce Himuro to his parents, when they came to visit and vice versa. _

_And by the time they know it, they already had countless dates and as for the latest… _

''_Tatsuya…! Please wait for me a little bit.'' Requested Kagami out of the blue while they are walking down a street. _

''_Oh, okay. Fine, I will wait here.'' With that being said, Kagami had then walks away and minutes later, he is back with something like a box in his hands. ''What's that?'' _

_Without answering Himuro, he had immediately opened the box and inside, Himuro saw two silver rings. ''This is for me…!?''_

_Clearing his throat, he had then straight away pulled out the ring… ''Y-Yeah! Just treat it like an engagement ring or like a symbol of our connection…'' _

_Couldn't even contain how happy he is, he immediately allow Kagami to help him wear the ring and vice versa. Once both of them had done, Himuro straight away give Kagami a hug and after a small peck on the lips… ''Thank you, Taiga. I will definitely treasure it.'' _

_Face getting all reddened by that small peck, he… ''Y-yeah! So, you did better treasure it!'' _

''_Oh my, how cute, Haha!'' Due to all the happiness that he is feeling, he let out his snicker. _

_And while the two is having the perfect day as usual… _

''_Jason! Get a life, okay?! It's just one love that you lost, it was not much of a big deal, so could you please forget about that Himuro already!'' said Clove, almost shouting. _

_And all she got is a silent answer from Jason, whom is sitting on his chair, foetal style, eyes on his computer screen that is showing the images of Himuro and surrounding the computer, numerous photo of Himuro could be seen sticking on the wall and desk… _

_As if it was so hard for him to turn his head away for the screen, he… ''I know, but what should I do? No matter what I do, he is always appearing in my mind and even in my dreams too… Everyday. Everyday. Everyday…'' As Jason continue to blabber, he had return his eyes back to the screen._

_**~End of Chapter Fifty-Four~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

**_To Fran-anisca Grave: _**_Oh, don't worry about the late review, I am okay… XD_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Well… quite a speedy chapter if you ask me… XD_

_In this chapter, I finally covered the long-awaited background story between Kagami and Himuro, which is just the first, front part of it. _

_Within this chapter, the first part of the background story had finally been told and for the next chapter, the tragic will be exposed. _

_And I personally hoped that the background story won't feel fast-paced for you, readers. That's because if I go into details, it would certainly became another story… XD LOLX_

_And as for the next chapter, I'd better go listened to my collection of sad, emotional and nostalgic songs to raise my feel… (Hup! Hup!) _

_Once again, stay tuned for the second and last part of the background story! _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all waiting next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	56. Tri-an-Guilty-Love&A Healing Promise(15)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Kagami, Kuroko and Himuro will remain on stage._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 55th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, tragic happens in order to make things right…**_

''_Say, Taiga. Have you prepare for the upcoming final exams…?'' Asked Himuro as he lean his body on Kagami's back while stretching himself. _

_Moving his attention away from the book that he is reading, by removing the glasses, Kagami… ''Erm… well, kind of…'' _

_As if unsatisfied by the answer coming from Kagami, Himuro had then grabbed Kagami's face, forcing the other to face him. ''Kind of…? What kind of answer is that, huh…? You, know it was just two weeks away for the final exam, do you have any idea how important it was?!'' _

_And while he is going to make his reply, it was his turn to grab Himuro's face. ''Yeah. Yeah. I know. If I don't passed it, I am going to stay here one more year. Geez, Tatsuya. You had been drilling me this for about a week.'' _

_Letting his hand go, he stare straight towards Kagami. On the other hand, the one being stared at… ''Tch! I know already, I will try study seriously. By the way, why don't we just take a break to take a walk or something?'' _

_Getting the invitation from Kagami, all of a sudden he felt like teasing the red-head… ''Oh, what should I do? It feels like my heart wasn't satisfied by just that…'' _

_''__Should I try something else, then…?'' asked Kagami with an irritated look on his face._

_Looking at the face that Kagami is making, Himuro had then let out his laugh and once wiping tears coming out from his eyes… ''Aww… don't be angry, okay…?'' _

_Stopping his laughter, he… ''Hmm… Yeah! Go try something else, maybe something… romantic... and a little bit of mysterious…'' _

_''__Hah?! What does that even meant?!'' Getting real annoyed by Himuro's laughter now. _

_''__Just figure it out yourself, then…'' is what Himuro had given as an answer and immediately he stood up from the grass. ''My class in starting, got to go.'' _

_Before he could go far, he felt a tug and all he knows is his lip had met Kagami's. Separating their lips, Kagami… ''I will figure it out, just you wait.'' In which had earned him Himuro's smile. _

_And that's what Kagami had said, so on the next day, at his own desk, he began thinking… 'Hmm… something more romantic and mysterious…?' And the more he thinks, the more frustrated he is. Deciding to get out, he had ended up on a street. _

_And while he is looking around, he spots some couple, dating. After more looking around, one particular couple had caught his eyes. 'Ah-hah! Maybe that would work!'_

_Earning an idea, he immediately got back to the school and by taking out a paper and start writing. Once finished writing, he had then take a look at it… 'Hmm… not good enough…' _

_Therefore, he had then spent another day or two, writing a message for Himuro, and finally, he had felt satisfied, he rushes out from the school to visit the gift shop. _

_20 to 30 minutes later, he had then left the gift shop, with a big round box in his hands. 'Better go back to do the job…!'_

_Getting back to his own room, he being finding a suitable place to hide the message in the new-bought bear… _

_Going back to the class to get what he had left behind, Jason had then entered the classroom and while he is grabbing his own stuff, he spotted some papers in Kagami's place. _

'_Come to think of it, that Kagami is always writing something in class these days…' Walking towards the desk, he had then insert his hand into the drawer to grab the crumpled papers. _

_After looking at the content of the papers, as if something had possessed him, all of a sudden weird ideas and thoughts came flowing into his mind. Grabbing on hold onto those papers, he exit the classroom. _

''_Hey, Himuro!'' shouted a girl while running towards Himuro with a big box in her hands. _

_Responding due to his name had been called, he had then faces the girl and once blinking a few times at the big box that the girl is holding… ''May I know what's that, Susan?'' _

_Putting the box down, Susan… ''Is from hot stuffs, he told me to give it to you. Man, do you know how lucky you are…? How I wish that hot stuffs was mine…'' And once exchanging snickers with Susan, he turn his attention towards the box. _

_Opening it, he found out that there was a stuffed bear in it and by taking the bear out, he began staring at it. 'Stupid Taiga, so this is what he had thought of.' Putting the bear down, he… ''Susan, may I know that aside from this, did he give anything else…?'' _

''_Nope, just this.'' And with that he return the bear into the box and after parting ways with Susan, he begin bringing the bear to his room and in the process… ''Hey, Himuro Tatsuya!'' _

_Putting down the box, he had then turn to search where the voice came from, in which he came to face another girl, in punk style… ''Is that you who had just called me?'' _

''_Yeah, I am the one that are calling you.'' Admitted the girl as she is going near towards Himuro, arms still crossing. _

'_What did she want from me…?' And once their distance had decrease, the girl had then gave him a letter. ''It's for you.'' _

_Curious as to what is this letter all about, he had then reluctantly accepts it and by feeling her job had been done, the girl leave him alone without saying any farewells. And while the girl is leaving, he could swear that the expression of the girl had change slightly. _

_Although he had noticed the changes, he paid no heed as he is opening the letter right now… Pulling out the paper in the letter, he reads silently… _

_**Hey! Tatsuya, do you perhaps accepted my gift…?**_

_**If yes, then you did better keep it well… it's expensive, you know…!**_

_**Is this enough to satisfy your heart, I mean the romantic and mysterious thingy…? **_

_**By the way, could we meet at The Wolling's Lighthouse…? There is something I wanted to give you. **_

_Once finish the message, a smile escaped his lips and once picking up the box, he sprinted towards his room, while thinking… 'How stupid he is... Well… he did do a good job at being romantic…' _

_Reaching his room, he places the box on the floor and not caring about the box any longer, he straight away heads into the washroom, cleaning himself well and once facing the mirror, he… 'Okay, Wolling's Lighthouse, here I come!'_

_Leaving the school, he had then heads towards his destination, all in a good mood. And due to their school is near at the sea, it had took Himuro about 30 minutes to see the lighthouse. _

_Continuing his steps, he had then walks across the bridge that leads him towards the lighthouse… _

_Rubbing both of his palm due to the chilly weather that had been brought by Autumn, he wanders around while waiting for the arrival of Himuro, beside him a big banner named _**_Corxues Plateau _**_could be seen… 'Weird… is he busy or what? He should be coming here right now…' _

_And while Kagami is waiting for Himuro's arrival… On the other hand… Once he had finished crossing the bridge, he had begun searching for a red-head, but all he got is someone with brown hair. 'Who is he…?' _

_And while he is questioning himself who might be this person, and immediately he had got his answer as the stranger turn his body around and it seems he wasn't a stranger. ''J-Jason? Why are you here? Where is Taiga? Did you see him?'' _

_As he was asking, he found out that Jason is walking towards his direction and without even answering his question, Jason had then pull him towards a bench. ''What kind of joke are you playing?'' _

''_Did I seem like I am joking or playing? I am just trying to make this as peaceful as possible.'' Replied Jason as his bloodshot eyes had keep itself plastered on Himuro. _

_Getting real uncomfortable by the stare that Jason is giving, he tries to move slightly away from Jason. ''By the way, why are you here and did you see Taiga?'' In which, he had got a silent answer. _

_Seriously feeling like something is off, quietly he fishes out his phone and by pressing a button, the screen had then show that he is calling someone. _

_And while he is still waiting for Himuro, all of a sudden, he felt his phone vibrating. Fishing it out from his pocket, and once seeing that it was from Himuro, he accepted it. ''Hello…?'' _

_But, instead of hearing Himuro's voice, his ears had registered someone's voice instead. 'Huh…?' Listening to it carefully, the other side of the phone… ''Always, always, it was Taiga this and Taiga that, why not me? Even though I had sacrifice so much, why it was still him, huh?'' _

_Due to him not wanting Jason to realize the phone, all he could do is to hope that it had been connected as he raises his voice… ''Is this the reason of why you had tricked me out? To this Wolling's Lighthouse?'' _

'_Wolling Lighthouse?!' Once getting the crucial info that Himuro had just left him, he immediately stood up from the stone bench and is running towards his destination. _

_And by the time that their conversation had reached to a certain point, Jason had then spotted the ring on Himuro neck in which had made him the more insane. Without getting any permission, he yanked it from Himuro's neck and immediately throws it into the sea under them._

_By the time that he knows, his ring had already been gone and automatically he shot up from the bench, not even caring that Jason is there, he rushes towards the cliff and just when he is reaching the cliff, he had been yanked back by Jason, which had him lying on the ground. _

_Using this opportunity, Jason had then climb over Himuro and by looking at him with a lustful way, he begin tearing off Himuro's attire, in which Himuro starts to fight back, but it seems like the strength of an insane man is stronger. _

_As he is being pressed down by Jason, all of a sudden he felt chilly air touching his skin. 'No! This could not continue, I must…' With that in mind, he starts to struggle again, but to no avail. 'Taiga!' _

_Squeezing his eyes, praying that Kagami would come, then all of a sudden, he hears something. Snapping his eyes open, he found out that Jason and Kagami is brawling away. _

''_Get away from here, I had called for help, so just get away for now, I will try holding him while I can.'' Shouted Kagami as he is punching the hell out of Jason. _

_Getting up from the ground, he… ''B-but…'' and his sentence had been cut short. ''Just go!'' Due to all the situation that is happening, all Himuro could do is to follow what Kagami had told, and as he is running away, he had then heard something like a shot had been fired._

'_Taiga!' Turning around, indeed what he sees is Jason, who is now on top of Kagami is aiming a pistol on Kagami. With this scene entered his mind, all he knows is he must go and help Kagami and without any hesitation, he rushes towards them and by pushing Jason away, he quickly grabbed Kagami hands. ''Quick, go.'' _

_And just when they are running away, the clicking sound of a pistol could be heard and they froze. Slowly, they turn around and Himuro… ''Where did you get that?'' _

''_Oh! Somewhere. I decided to use it, if you reject me once more. Because if I cannot have you, then I decided to end both of us. Logical isn't it?'' explained Jason, who had already lost all his common senses. _

_Noticing that Kagami and Himuro aren't giving him any respond, he continues… ''But, after that, I decided to end him first. Maybe with him gone, you might turn to me. Right, Himuro…?'' _

_Couldn't help but to have a wave of goose-bumps after hearing what Jason had told him, Himuro… ''You are insane…'' _

''_YEAH, I AM INSANE. I AM INSANE BECAUSE OF YOU. DID YOU KNOW HOW SINFUL YOU ARE, HUH?! SO, LET'S JUST END THIS ALL. WITH THE THREE OF US GONE, IT'S THE BEST SOLUTION, WASN'T IT?'' And once finishing the sentence, he had then found an opening to shoot Kagami. _

_And by pressing on the trigger, the bullet had then goes out. At first, the bullet was sure to reach Kagami, but… _

_Shocked and stunned by the sudden situation and all Kagami could register in his mind is that Himuro had protected him from being shot. _

_As his senses is dying every little moment, all of a sudden his world had turn red, in which had turn dark real fast. _

_Dropping his pistol on the ground, as if the devil in him had finally let him go… ''W-what did I just do…?'' Looking up, all he sees is a bleeding Himuro, lying on Kagami's embrace, who is tearing up, calling Himuro's name like there is no tomorrow._

_And just before Himuro could part from the world, all he hears is sirens, wailing somewhere, in which he had no more chance to find out… _

_He, himself doesn't know how long it had been, but by opening his eyes, all he saw is someone similar to Kagami, and he knows who that person is, but automatically he calls out… ''T-Taiga…?'' With that, he had once again been kidnapped by the sleep. _

_And as the second time he woke up, all he knows that he is at a white room… Due to the long sleep, he… 'Where am I…? What happened?' And the next thing he knew is his sight had been narrowed down. 'Weird… why can't I see things on my left…?' _

_The next moment, he saw someone in which was his mom, springing up from her seat and by the time he knows, people in white came diagnosing him. _

_Once the diagnosing is over, he had once again being taken away by his drowsiness and by the third and last time he woke up, the first thing he uttered was… ''T-Taiga…? Where is Taiga…?'' In which, his mom had said… ''Taiga? Who is Taiga? Is he a friend in your dreams?'' _

''_Mom, don't joke now, please. You know Taiga, right? Kagami Taiga, my boyfriend…'' said Himuro as he is trying to get up from the bed while feeling something throbbing in his head. _

''_Did you have a concussion or something? I am sure that there is no Kagami Taiga in our life…! If you are having some hallucination…'' once hearing up to this point, he had then uses his hands to cover his ears, wishing everything was a dream. ''I AM NOT HAVING SOME HALLUCINATION, SO… wait! Give me my phone, I will prove that Kagami Taiga exist!'' _

_With his request been made, his mom had then gave him his phone, and by entering the contact list, he found out that no Kagami Taiga is in the list. ''You deleted it, right? Tell me!'' _

_Shutting her eyes, his mom starts to leave him alone. ''Hey, mom! Wait, tell me that someone deleted the contact. '' And as if thought of something, he had then dials the number, putting the phone against his ear and all he got is… *I am sorry, but the number you call was not in service…*_

_Which had made him call again and again and by putting his phone down, he starts to cry… 'No! No way! Where are you, Taiga!? It's real that you are just a dream?' _

_As he is thinking, he starts to reach his neck, hoping to touch something that will prove he is wrong, but nothing is there which had made him the more confuse and afraid.  
_

_While he is trying to figure which is the reality and dream, yet again, days passed by and when he had been permitted to discharge from the hospital, he had then gone back to his school. _

_Walking into the school, all he saw is everything was still the same in which had brought in some hope in him and without hesitation, he straight away heads towards the staff room, asking for Kagami, but all of them had denied his existence. _

'_How? Don't tell me it was really just a dream when I am in a comatose state…? But, why does it feel so real…?' And by trying his best to think of a way, he finally found his last hope… 'Jason!' _

_With that in mind, he had then asked for Jason, in which had shattered his last hope as the tutor asked him… ''Why are you asking me for all the people that doesn't exist? You all right?'' _

_Giving up, he walks out from the staff room. 'What should I do? Why did I felt like everything was a lie…? But, not a single person knows them! Is it real that they doesn't exist? Jason and Taiga…?'_

_With that in mind, he suddenly remembers the bear that 'Taiga' had left him, rushing into his dorm and indeed, the big box was there. Tears falling down, he rushes towards the box to open it, and inside sits the bear. _

_Taking it out, he hugged it tightly, as if it was something precious to him as that was the last thing that could have told himself that he wasn't going insane. _

_And with that, the time had gone passed them until Himuro had reached 22. Once graduating from the school and after some farewells, he had then took the airplane and he returns to his home country, in which a brand new story is waiting for him there… _

_In which the brand new story had included a promise that would change his life forever… _

_#END OF FLASHBACK#_

Letting out a deep breath, he had then take gulp from his second cup of coffee… ''And that's about it, my story with Kagami. Tragic wasn't it…?''

After absorbing everything that Himuro had told him, all Kuroko could do is to keep his silent, due to the weight that he is currently feeling. _Wow! I could never have imagine this… _

Noticing that Kuroko is not even responding, he… ''So, after listening to my story, what did you think and what did you gain?''

After blinking his eyes and by smacking his lips for a while, Kuroko… ''What kind of comments should I have? So, Kagami-kun had this kind of past, eh…? Hmm…''

Starting to get real interested as to what Kuroko is thinking right now, Himuro… ''May I know what you are thinking right now…?''

Snapping out from his thoughts, he faces Himuro with a straight face… ''I am just thinking, after hearing your story, it's a no wonder that Kagami would act so protective…'' And as he is thinking all the words and warnings that Kagami had given him, it made him feel like he shouldn't trick Kagami.

And by using his past experience, he smile… ''So, what are you going to do…?''

Without hesitation, Kuroko… ''I have been thinking that maybe I shouldn't hide the truth from him any longer and I should have helped him, instead…''

Listening to what Kuroko had just uttered, Himuro had then raises an eyebrow… ''May I know what truth that you are hiding from him…?''

''Oh, it's like this…'' and thus it was Kuroko's turn to start his story…

**_~End of Chapter Fifty-Five~_**

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Well… another explosive speedy chapter had been finished! And all of the sudden I felt light in my head… _

_That aside, I had finally covered the whole background story in Himuro's perspective, which is to say we have to know something from Kagami too… XD_

_So, with the majority of the background being told, it pretty much explain why does Himuro acts the way in the beginning of _**_AHP_**_… _

_Well… as I mentioned there's still missing parts in the background story, in which we need to know from Kagami and I swear it won't be as long as Himuro's…! _

_And after I had re-read the whole chapter, all I feel is… 'Wow! Such heavy background story…' (Hope it was not too heavy for you guys…)_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all waiting next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	57. Tri-an-Guilty-Love&A Healing Promise(16)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Kagami, Kuroko, Murasakibara and Himuro will remain on stage._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 56th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, doing good deeds will bring you something good or better…**_

Once finishing his story, Kuroko automatically goes for his shake to take a sip. Pulling out the straw, he exhales. ''That's it.''

As he is scowling real deep, Himuro… ''That's it…?'' In return, Kuroko had given him a nod which had followed by a… ''Why…?''

_There is no way… _Decided to speak it out by stopping his thoughts, he… ''But, the Akashi that I know wasn't someone like that…'' Pausing to look at Kuroko, he… ''I am sorry, but I just couldn't imagine Akashi threatening you by using Kagami.''

And this time it was Kuroko who had manage to change his expression slightly. ''May I know why you are so sure that Akashi won't do that…?''

Clearing his throat, he… ''You see. Did I told you that sometimes Kagami's parents would come to visit?'' In which, Kuroko had nodded and Himuro continues… ''Well… there is a few times that Akashi had tag along.''

Getting real curious of what is Himuro's main point, Kuroko urge him to go on, keeping his silent.

''There is one time as if he knows something about Jason, he come to me to warn me about Jason, so with this I think he wasn't really bad and when I ask Kagami's parents about him, it was all positive remarks from them.''

Once Himuro had finished his words, all Kuroko could do is to keep his silent to think over about everything. _If he is telling me the truth, then it might be that Akashi-kun is really trying to get me… _By putting Akashi aside, his mind switches to Kagami. _Then why do Kagami always warns me about him…? _

Staring at Kuroko, who had gone all blank all of a sudden, Himuro, who tries to liven up the atmosphere...''That aside, since we have both share our stories, so what exactly did you want to help him…?''

Moving his thoughts aside, he open his mouth. ''Actually… I know it sounds ridiculous, but I somewhat wanted to help Kagami stays in his position, solidly.''

Smiling, by knowing what Kuroko had actually meant, Himuro… ''Did you mean by you wanted to be free while helping Kagami remaining his position, in which you wouldn't be able to achieve as for right now…?''

Straight to the gut, all Kuroko could do is to nod his head in agreement.

By looking at the nod that Kuroko had managed, Himuro smiles. _Taiga… you must have done something for Kuroko, right…? _Ending his thoughts, he… ''So, what's your plan…?''

Straightening himself once more, Kuroko… ''Well… To tell you the truth, the reason I am here is because I kind of stalked Kagami while he is on his way here…'' Pausing for a while, he… ''And on our way, he kind of took out a file in his bag and I kind of caught something on it… and it was some kind of a business agreement.''

Getting real interested as to what Kuroko is going to say, Himuro… ''So, what's your point by bringing this out…?''

''What I am saying is, maybe he is here to search for some higher-ups of this academy to have a business talk, so I am thinking…''

As Kuroko is doing his talking, all of a sudden Himuro… _So, that's why Taiga is here…?! And don't tell me that this guy is actually… _

And it was what he had thought off, Kuroko… ''…maybe you could try talking with the higher-ups of this school to consider the offer, because it seems like you are one of the member of this academy.''

Holding his chin, he began to think about a lot of things after getting the request from Kuroko… _Hmm… what should I do…? What should I tell him…? It's true that just now, seemingly, Atsushi and Taiga are having a discussion and… _As he is thinking back about the situation in the room, he remembers the face Murasakibara gave him. _But… _

After hesitating for a while, Himuro… ''Well… I do know a higher-up in this school and I might try talking to him a bit…''

Upon hearing Himuro's answer, Kuroko couldn't help but to let his eyes sparkle a little. ''Really? You will try…?''

By looking at the reaction that Kuroko is giving him, Himuro knows that he cannot pull back his words anymore. ''Sure. I will try my best and see…''

Upon receiving the confirmation, Kuroko had immediately stood up from his seat to take a deep bow towards Himuro. ''Thank you.'' In which, he got a… ''Don't mind.''

Putting down the second empty cup, Himuro had then checked his watch and slowly he stood and by putting all the cups and plates on the tray, he left Kuroko for a while.

And by the time he had gone back to Kuroko, his two hands are free and by grabbing his things, he… ''Although I had hoped that we could continue our conversation, but it seems like I had classes to attend, so I am really sorry.''

Once hearing what Himuro had just told him, Kuroko had too stood up from the chair. ''Oh, don't mind, it was me who is bothering you at first and thank you for the treat.''

As if remembering his manners, Himuro… ''By the way, should I accompany you towards the main gate…?''

By recalling the vastness of this academy, Kuroko had then gladly accepted the offer that Himuro gave and couple of minutes later…

''Thank you for accompany me here, I guess I am okay for now.'' Thanked Kuroko after the main gate had entered his sight.

''Oh, never mind. Well… be careful…'' And once the two had exchange farewells, Kuroko had then left Himuro.

By looking at the back of Kuroko that is getting further, he himself doesn't know why but he had involuntarily called Kuroko to wait.

Getting the call from Himuro, stopping his feet, he turns around. ''Yes…? Is there anything you want to ask or talk…?''

Once receiving the question, Himuro straight away… ''Why do you want to help Kagami so much…?''

By hearing the question thrown by Himuro, Kuroko had then soften his gaze and by managing a light smile, he… ''To thank him. To thank him by letting me got a job, by giving me a chance that nobody had ever gave me.'' _And this might be the only way to return my debt… _

Automatically, by getting the answer from Kuroko, the corner of Himuro's lips raises a little. _That's so you, Taiga… Well… he does did something for Kuroko… _Stopping all the thoughts, he raises his hand to wave… ''Thanks for answering and goodbye.''

And it was their second farewell and this time they part ways for sure as the two turns their back toward each other, and are now returning to their own lives.

By reaching the main gate, Kuroko had then officially stepped out from the academy's area and in the midst of deciding which way to go, he spotted Kagami in a distance, sitting on a bench, lifeless.

_What should I do from now…? How am I supposed to explain this to old man…? _As Kagami is shutting his eyes, tightly, all of a sudden he felt like giving up this whole world as there is no one that could help him. _Haha…! Is this my punishment for being so weak…? _

Noticing Kagami's state and by his newfound resolve after the talk with Himuro, he straight away proceed his way towards Kagami, but all of a sudden in came a car which had stopped his feet.

Observing who is in the car that are stopping where Kagami is sitting, immediately he got an answer as Koganei came out from the car and are now asking Kagami something.

Looking at Kagami, who is now tired and the word 'defeated' is all over his face, Koganei… ''Kagami-shacho, how did the discussion goes, hmm…?''

And by noticing the presence of Koganei, without answering he stood up from the bench and by bypassing Koganei, he went straight into the back seat while behind him, is a Koganei, full of worry.

And as for Kuroko, who had everything registered in his mind, he straight away proceed his way towards where Koganei is and without even getting any permission, he too, had entered the back seat.

_Hmm…? Did something just flew pass my eyes…? _And by blinking for a while, he had then decided that nothing is there. Going back to the car, and just before he could start the car, he had a shock for his goddamned life. ''W-What… When…? Why are you here, Kuroko-kun?''

And by ignoring all the stare and gazes that Koganei and Kagami is giving him, he… ''Koganei-san, could you do me a favour by taking us both to the company…?''

But, just before Koganei could do what he had been told, Kagami on the other hand… ''What are you doing here…? And who had gave you the permission to get inside here?''

Ignoring all the question that Kagami keeps on throwing his way, he stares at Koganei through the mirror. ''Koganei-san, may you please take us both to the company?''

Once getting the same request from Kuroko twice, all of a sudden he saw another pair of eyes glaring in his way, fiercely, daring him to follow what Kuroko had told. Taking a gulp, he… _What the hell is going on…?! _And by looking at both pairs, he had then decided that the deadpanned ones is scarier, so…

*RIIINNNGGG!* And as the final bell of the day goes off, in-front of him, all the students are now beginning to pack their belongings and are now exiting the class. Picking up all his teaching material, he too, had quit the room.

On his way to the staff's room, he will his own mind to think of what to do with his promise between him and Kuroko. _So, he was here to have a business talk, but at that time… why do I feel such tension when I go into that room…? _

And as he is climbing up a fleet of stairs, he forces himself to remember what had actually happen back then and once thinking up to some point… _Wait a minute…! On the table… there is one file, right…? _

Smacking his lips, he quick-stepped towards the staff's room and by placing his stuff on his desk, he had then head straight towards the chairman's quarters.

Upon his arrival in-front of the chairman's room, all of a sudden, he hesitated by wanting to enter or not. And in the midst of his hesitation, he even hoped that Murasakibara wasn't in. Clenching his fist, he slowly opens the door…

Sticking his head into the door to check whether there are any shadows lurking in the room and once he had make sure the coast is clear, quietly he steps inside. _Phew, okay… now where is the file…? _And as his eyes had gone through the table, he finds that nothing in there. _Now… where would he keep the file…? _

With that in mind, he starts running his eyes around the room and by walking towards the desk, he is now pulling out drawers to check, but all he got is nothing. Standing up, he decided to get to the cupboards, and yet no results. _Hmm…? _

Getting down from the stool, all he could do is to stand at a spot, thinking hard and while he is at it… his eyes had run through a paper shredder, and next to it a suspicious file could be seen.

Willing himself to walk towards it, he… _This is it…! _Grabbing the file, he starts untying it and by bringing out the content in it, he reads…

And as the two had reached the company just as Kuroko had requested, before Koganei could ask for his purpose for requesting that, all he sees is Kuroko had gone down from the car and are now opening the other door.

''Kagami-san, we have arrived, please get down now…'' announced Kuroko as he is staring straight at Kagami, who is staring back at him. And by knowing their little staring contest won't help him, Kuroko… ''Hah… I know I am being despicable, but I have something to talk.''

And due to his mood that he is currently having, Kagami… ''What did want to talk until you are daring enough to pull all these acts, huh? Don't you think that you are going too far…?''

By receiving all the question from Kagami, Kuroko knows that he wouldn't be able to talk back, so all he could do is to soften his gaze. ''Please, let's just have this talk without anyone around, please.''

And by moving his eyes towards Koganei, Kuroko… ''I am so sorry, Koganei-san. But, I will have to leave you out for what I am going to talk.'' Ending his sentence, he had moved his eyes back to Kagami, waiting for his reply.

To tell the truth, after noticing the soft gazes that Kuroko is giving him, he found out that his mood had somewhat improve a little. _Just what does he want to talk…? Why did it seems so damn important…? _

Scratching his head while grunting, slowly he steps out from the vehicle. ''Fine, so, where did you want to have this talk of yours…?''

''Erm…'' by receiving the question, Kuroko had then goes into his thoughts. _Hmm… where should I go…? _Turning towards Kagami, he… ''How about the place where you made me breakfast back then.''

With the suggestion made by Kuroko, the two had then immediately start their feet with Kagami leading. Stepping into the elevator, Kagami immediately pulls out a card and by scanning it, up they go.

Entering the penthouse, Kagami had then offers Kuroko the couch, while he got into the kitchen to prepare something.

And couple of minutes later, two cups of beverage could be seen on the table between them. ''So, what did you want to talk…?'' initiated Kagami after having another staring contest.

Taking a deep breath, he started out with… ''First, how was the business talk that you had just attend just now, in that Academy…?''

Taking a gulp from the beverage, he stare straight at Kuroko… ''How did you know that I just had a business talk at an academy…? And if that's what you wanted to talk, then I might as well end this.''

Although receiving the question from Kagami, he doesn't know why but he is calm. As calm as possible, he told Kagami the truth for the first question and as for the second sentence. ''Yeah, to start my actual story, I would have to know what's the outcome of the business talk.''

Shocked by the truth that Kuroko had just given to him, but as soon, he… ''Why?'' And all he gets is… ''Just answer me.''

''I failed, it was not successful. Are you happy now?!'' replied Kagami as he clenches his fist.

_So… it was a failure, eh… _And while Kuroko is doing his thinking, all of a sudden Kagami… ''And as I already answered your question, now's your turn. What's your main point?''

_Should I tell him now or what…? Should I tell him the truth…? But what if he goes rushing towards Akashi…? _And as the time has come, Kuroko begin to doubt himself, but… _*I shouldn't hide the truth from him* *I should have helped him* _Breathing in, he… ''Actually, I wanted to help…''

Catching the word formed out from Kuroko, Kagami… ''Hah?! How are you supposed to help and why all of a sudden?!''

''Because I lied to you…'' admitted Kuroko, in which Kagami… _Huh?! He lied? Of what?! _''Why or what did you lied to me…?''

_I guess that's that, eh… _And by hoping that Kagami won't do anything stupid, he… ''I lied about the fact that I liked Akashi just to shield you.'' _I said it… _

With this confession being made, Kagami couldn't help but to have his jaw goes dropping and his eyes goes wide. _W-what?! Eh? _''What did you just told me?'' In which Kuroko repeated his words.

''Why are you telling me this right now and by shielding me means…?'' asked Kagami as his mind right now are now jumbled up of Whys, Whats, and Hows…

''As for your position right now, it was not an official thing yet, am I right?'' questions Kuroko back after he gets Kagami's.

At first nothing come into his mind after hearing Kuroko's question, but slowly a light-bulb being to get brighter and brighter as the time goes. Blinking his eyes, he… ''Oh… so…''

Although he doesn't really know what it had meant by just hearing those two words that Kagami had just made out, he continues while standing up from the couch… ''So, if you got what I meant, then that's it. Just don't do anything stupid. Bye.''

As Kuroko is doing his farewell, Kagami on the other hand… _So, he doesn't like Akashi…? And right now he is trying to help me… _*Thump!* _He wasn't interested in Akashi…? Why…? What is happening…? _Although there is so much question that he wanted answered, but at this moment all he knows is…

Kuroko, who had not known what Kagami is thinking are now turning away from Kagami and by starting his legs, he walks towards the door. And before his hand could touch the handle, all of a sudden he had been engulfed by warmth.

Following the warmth, he saw two hands surrounding his stomach. And in the midst of him getting shocked, he hears something from his back. ''Thank you. Thank you.''

And as those simple words is entering his ears, he hears something else and this time it was from himself. *Thump!* *Thump!* Following his feelings, Kuroko's hand had then found Kagami's head that is on his shoulder and are now rubbing it.

Once the moment they shared had gone long enough, by pressing down any desires, Kuroko… ''Kagami-kun, I think you should let go right now…?'' But, all he felt is that the embrace had gotten tighter.

''Please, just stay here like this for a while. I beg you. And once again thank you…'' said Kagami weakly. With that, Kuroko had no choice but stay still…

Once finished reading all the content from the file, and by letting his hand down, Himuro… _The conditions and terms are all good enough, then why do it felt like Atsushi had wanted to shred all these away…? Don't tell me… _As he is doing his thinking… ''Muro-chin…''

Startled by the familiar, lazy tone, he turns around and in-front of him stood Murasakibara, eyes seemingly on the paper that he is holding. ''Atsushi…?''

Not even caring about the call from Himuro, he continue his way towards Himuro. ''Why are you holding those papers…?'' Slowly, he grab those papers away from Himuro, and by turning his way towards the paper shredder, he… ''Oh, you must be curious, but it was nothing important…''

Feeling like something is off as he saw that all the papers is about to enter the mouth of the shredder, as quick as possible, he grabs Murasakibara's hand. ''Stop, don't.''

Pulling his hand back, he turns to face Himuro… ''Why? Why are you telling me to stop? Is it because of that Kagami Taiga, huh?!''

At first, Himuro had wanted to give Murasakibara a reply, but all of a sudden he couldn't find his answer. _What am I supposed to answer…? _

Upon looking at Himuro, who had seemed to lost his words, he had then place the papers aside and after shutting his own eyes for a while, Murasakibara too, had find himself lost for words and without any uttering, he turns away, leaving Himuro alone.

As he had left the room, Murasakibara… _If he had said a 'No'… _And by remembering the Himuro, who had such a hard time to answer his question, at this moment all he felt was disappointment, filling him…

_**~End of Chapter Fifty-Six~**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_So, with this chapter being written, I guess I should give these two story a rest…_

_Well… in this chapter… There is a lot that happened. The relationship between Kuroko and Kagami had finally turn positive while the relationship with Murasakibara and Himuro is getting shaky. _

_That aside, look what we have got here, two ukes in action! XD_

_So, as I said just now, I will pause this two stories for now and with the next 3 chaps, I will cover the ancient _**_AAE_**_, which means MIDOTAKA will be back…! _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all gruelling next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	58. An Accepting Embrace (8)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Midorima and Takao is back on the platform…!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 57th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, confronting and observing will make one realize something… **_

''No way! He couldn't be…'' once separating his hands from his mouth, he had quickly shakes his head away to clear and prevents any upcoming thoughts from invading his mind. _No! That couldn't be…! _

By erasing and stopping all the thoughts that he deemed useless, he immediately turns towards the goodies that had been sitting inside the plastic.

Upon looking at the things that he had just brought, instantly he brought out every single object inside, few bottles of chemical, few glass cup, a dropper pipet, a spot plate and few other thing you can find in a science lab. _Hmm… time to get the flowers… _

With that planned in his mind, he proceed to leave his room… And while he is doing so…

Due to the sudden slumping made by Takao, and by facing Takao's confused expression, Miyaji started to get worried. Tighten his grip on Takao's shoulder, he… ''Hey, Takao. What's wrong with you, huh? Did that stomach-ache come again…?''

''…'' _No. No. No way… _Without even answering Miyaji's concern, he continues to stare at Miyaji, wishing something would come by, but despair comes instead.

Seriously getting real worried at the way Takao is acting, he starts to shake Takao's body… ''Hey! Are you sick? Answer me…'' And as he is questioning, Otsubo who had saw all this, had come to worry about Takao, too.

In the midst of the two questioning Takao's condition, Miyaji had then saw someone, in which he… ''Glad that you had come down, is the stomach-ache still not gone, huh? Midorima…?''

Blinking his eyes, he… _Midorima?! _And as quick as possible Takao turns around to look at Midorima, who is coming down from the stairs. *Thump!* *Thump!* In which had made his despair grows larger. _It can't be… _

_Weird… why is he only reacting now…? Why doesn't he reacts when we are calling him? _Questioned Otsubo, himself after noticing the immediate change that Takao is displaying.

Once getting off from the stairs, he had then noticed Takao, who is eyeing him in a weird way. Although feeling strange by the stares, he turns towards Miyaji… ''It's gone. Don't tell me it had returned.''

Getting the reply from Midorima, he had then move his attention to Takao. ''Hey, Kazunari. Tell me, are you feeling well right now, huh?''

And this time, although still keeping his eyes plastered on Midorima, he opens his mouth… ''Y-Yeah! I am okay. And the stomach-ache had actually gone. So, no worries.''

Once getting the reply, Miyaji had then immediately let out a big sigh of relief. ''Don't scare me like that, okay. If you are well, then don't act like you don't. Understood, huh?''

_Takao Kazunari! Cut the crap out of it…! _And by willing himself, he turns away from Midorima to face his boyfriend and by pulling out a big smile, he… ''Heh! Heh! Scared you, didn't I? Haha.''

Without even realizing the fact that something is off with Takao, Miyaji… ''You tricked me?!'' In which had earned him a bigger smile and that made him chase after Takao who is running away.

While the two are at it, Midorima had then heads towards the backroom and while he is at it, he bypassed Otsubo. ''I hope you remember what I had told you.''

Upon listening what Otsubo had uttered, he had then stopped his foot, without even facing the other, he… ''Of course, so just rest assured.'' And with that, he turns the doorknob and off he gone into the backroom.

Once shutting the door, all Midorima could do is to stand at a same place, remembering the moments of Takao and Miyaji. _Tch! _Shaking his head to clear away the thoughts, he heads straight to the freezer.

Minutes had passed after he had done his choosing, and by leaving the backroom, he head straight towards his room. _Okay… now to boil some water… _

With that in mind, he starts walking to the kitchen to boil some water, and once cooling it down, he poured it into one of the bottles he just bought. Once returning to his room, and by wearing gloves, he starts to pick up one of the tools. _Now… let's start. _

You readers might be thinking what this author is making me, Midorima Shintarou do, right? Now, I am experimenting. Well… I am answering your question because this author made me do it, so just read on. _Baka-nanodayo!_

In the midst of him doing his experiments, all of a sudden someone came invading his room, following it is a… ''Midorima, what on earth are you doing?!''

Peeling his attention away from his experiments, he had come to face Miyaji, who had his eyes plastered on his table. ''Oh, just experimenting something, so why are you in here?''

Taking his sight away from the tools on the table, he… ''Excuse me for not knocking, but I am here to call you for dinner.''

Once hearing the word 'dinner', he had automatically widen his eyes. _What?! _''D-dinner?! Then what about lunch?''

''Erm… you know what, you just missed lunch and if you don't believe right now is the time for dinner, how about you look through the window?'' Offered Miyaji as he points towards the glass window.

Once getting the offer from Miyaji, he immediately turns towards the window and indeed he had missed lunch and the sky is in dark blue. Speechless, he took off the gloves and by standing up, he… ''So, what's for dinner?''

After questioning Miyaji, as fast as possible, he clears the table and in the midst of it, he hears… ''Oh, we are dining outside. Just get ready, we are waiting.'' And the next thing all he hears is the sound of a door closing.

Couples of minutes later for getting ready, Midorima is now down to the first floor and the first thing he hears is… ''Ah-hah! Finally deciding to get out from your room, eh!''

Turning his head towards the origin of the voice, there he face Takao, standing beside Miyaji. ''Why? Did you come to call me before?''

''Yeah, of course. And all I got is no answer and I assume that you were either sleeping or dozing off somewhere else, so I decided to leave you alone, then…'' and once he had done replying, he shuts his mouth while facing off somewhere.

_Did he actually did that…?! Just when?! _Still couldn't believe that there is actually someone calling him to lunch, he continue to stare at Takao, face full of disbelieve. _Really?!_

With Midorima still trying to figure out who-knows-what, income Otsubo's voice announcing their departure. ''Well… let's go.'' And thus, off they go to enjoy their dinner.

Once finishing up their dinner and settling their bills, the four of them proceed to leave the restaurant and once going in their vehicle, Otsubo… ''So, where are we heading now or should we just get back?''

And as if disliking the idea of going straight back home, Takao… ''No, I don't want to get back just yet.''

''So, what are your plans, then?'' Questioned Otsubo while stepping on the paddle and turning the steering wheel.

''Hmm… How about the beach. Breathing in sea air is good for once, right?'' And there goes his idea, in return all he gets is… ''Beach, at night! Are you crazy? We will catch a cold!''

''But, it's summer now, so it won't be that cold, right? So, beach, okay? Please… please…'' and there he goes pleading like a puppy wanting its chew toy while not realizing the fact that a certain bespectacled guy is looking at him.

Facing his pleas and on top of that pair of sparkling puppy eyes, Otsubo… ''Fine then, if you do catch a cold, then it's not my business then.'' And therefore, Otsubo proceed to turn the wheel…

Once making sure that the car had come to a full-stop, Takao had immediately undo his belt and are now rushing towards the beach, all excited. ''Woohoo, beach, here I come!'' _I hope that the sea breeze will clear my head for a bit… _

By following Takao's back, which had getting smaller and smaller, entering his sight is indeed, a dark sea so vast that its end couldn't be seen. Undoing his belt too, Midorima had too, stepped out from the vehicle.

Once stepping out from the vehicle, all he could breaths in is the sea breeze, filled with salty aroma. As he is enjoying the breeze, Miyaji and Otsubo too, had come out from the car and are passing him to reach the sea.

Looking at both of them, Midorima had too, followed their footsteps and while he is at it, a voice came by loud that it had pulled his attention.

''Hey! Everyone! You all should take off your shoes and try entering the sea!'' shouted Takao as he is waving towards the other three while his foot had already entered the sea.

While he is focusing on his waving business, little do he know that a large wave is coming behind him, in which had almost knocked him off balance, if not for the support that he is currently having right now.

Due to the suddenness, all Takao could do is to face downwards, as right now all he felt someone grabbing both of his arms. _Woots! That's close! _

And slowly once he had regained his composure and balance, he immediately raises his head up to his left, in which he finds Miyaji, holding his left arm. And immediately he pulled off a smile in which had earned him a… ''Be careful, geez!''

Once finishing apologizing to Miyaji, another sensation that came from his right arm had him turn towards his right and all he saw had made his heart goes for a somersault. _Wha…?! _

Right at that moment when Takao had locked his eyes on Midorima's, Midorima had once again saw the blushing face that Takao had made after that hug they share. _Just what does this mean, huh…? _

Although he hated to break the stares that they are sharing, but due to the situation, all Midorima could do is to steel himself by breaking off the connected hands and are now walking away from Takao.

By looking at the back of Midorima and with the sensation still lingering on his arm, all of a sudden a surge of disappointment came roaring in and on top of that disappointment was yet another confusion. _Was that a dream…? _

Sensing that Takao is looking at the other direction, Miyaji… ''Kazunari, let's just get out from the sea first, okay? The waves at night is quite wild you know…''

Snapping out from his trance, Takao straight away responded by completing Miyaji's request by leaving the sea behind, while behind, in his head… _Screw sea breeze, it just made my problem worse… _

Once returning his shoes to his own foot, Takao had then joined them in the vehicle and this time without giving any more of his plans, the four of them had then return to their home due to Miyaji and Midorima having wet shoes.

And as usual, once entering the house all four of them had gone to mind their own business, in which had led them to enter their own rooms.

After entering his own room, he had lie against the door, while cupping his chin, making himself goes into a deep thought. Just by remembering what had happen throughout the day, he start to have a certain suspicion. _No way, right… But just by the way he was looking at him just now… it's the same as that time… _

Without even aware of the existence of these thoughts and suspicion, the other three had already gone to a slumber, while bringing their own problems into their dreams.

And thus while with that suspicion gone hanging in the air, three days had passed with them going on their usual activities.

Just before someone had come to call him out from his room, all we knew is we could see a slight smile coming from Midorima's lips. _Finally! Success! To think that it will just need three days more to complete… _

Taking off his gloves he had then stood up from his chair to stretch due to the long-hours work. Cracking his neck for a bit, he had then gone to the balcony. _Now… since it had complete, then all I need to do is to sell it… _

In the midst of him planning in his head, in come a voice calling him. Turning to walk towards the door, he immediately opens it and… ''Time for lunch, let's go.''

''Oh, okay…'' Once the reply had been made, he steps out from his room to follow Otsubo, who is reaching the stairs.

After arriving at the first floor, Midorima had once again face Takao, who had somewhat stole a glance at him and are now averting his gazes. To tell the truth, the gaze averting business had gone real frequent within these three days in which had made Midorima's doubts even clearer.

And by staring at Takao, who had already faces Miyaji's way, this time he decided to heads his way towards him, unlike other times. ''Do you have some time, there is something I wanted to ask?''

_This voice…? _Noticing that someone is speaking to him, he had then immediately responded in which he kind of regretted it later on. ''Yes? What did want to ask…?''

And just before Midorima could start his question, an interfering comes to urge them to hurry up and by the time Midorima could restart his question is when he needs the washroom in the midst of his lunch.

Everything started after when he suddenly felt uncomfortable with his stomach. Standing up from his seat, he had then goes straight to the waitress to ask for the washroom, not even aware that the others had took notice of his change.

And the next couple minutes, all we could hear is the sound of flushing. Once making sure that everything had been properly flushed down, Midorima proceeds to leave the toilet and the next moment he knows that Takao is in-front of him.

Once seeing Midorima coming out from the toilet, Takao… ''You alright? You seemed sick.''

''I am okay right now, just an upset in my stomach, nothing much.'' Once he had answered, he bypassed Takao to get to the sink.

And while he is cleaning his hands, in come Takao's voice… ''By the way, what's that that you wanted to ask just now?''

Shutting the tap and by blowing his hands dry, he had then faces Takao once again. ''Erm… I am just asking if there is a science lab around this area…?''

_What is taking them so long, huh? _Thought Otsubo as he is on his way to the washroom after finishing his meal and just before he had reached the final corner, some voice had made him stop his legs.

As if couldn't believe what he had just heard, Takao automatically widen his eyes… ''Eh?! What did you mean by that…?''

And to make his words more understandable, he had once again opened up his mouth… ''What I mean is that I might be leaving if I had successfully sell off my experiments to the science lab that you just told me.''

*Thump!* *Thump!* _EH?! So, that means I might not see him again…?! _Couldn't even contain the anxiousness and uncertainties in him, Takao… ''But, why…?''

Without even noticing the anxiousness that Takao is currently feeling, Midorima… ''I am just thinking that I should pay all my debts before leaving and…''

And not even giving him a chance to continue his words, Takao… ''Then, where are you going, then…?'' _Why am I feeling this way, it's nothing wrong with him leaving, right?_

Still being dense as ever, Midorima had then drop the bomb… ''Actually to tell the truth, I had somewhat found my family, so I am thinking perhaps it's time for me to go.'' And with this being said, he had then proceed his way towards where Otsubo is currently hiding.

Once hearing the reply from Midorima, the unsettled feeling had once again rushes in. _Just what's wrong with me, huh? I should have felt happy for him, then so why? Why? _And with that in his mind, his legs had automatically followed Midorima.

Just when Midorima is about to reach the corner, all he felt was someone tugging his sleeve. Turning around, he… ''What? Did you still have anything that you wanted to ask?''

Upon hearing the question from Midorima, he had then realizes what he had just done and as quick as possible, he leave the sleeve alone and without any more words, he had rushes out from the washroom, not even realizing the existence of Otsubo.

Opening his eyes wide as if couldn't believe what he had just seen, Otsubo… _What the… Why is he crying? _And when his thoughts had reached to this point, he… _Just what did that guy did to him…?! _

Midorima, who had actually wanted to follow Takao had found his own arm being caught in the next moment and without even letting him start anything, Otsubo… ''Just what did you do to him, huh…? Didn't I say to not proceed your way towards Takao!''

_Wait a minute…?! What? Eh?! Wasn't this Otsubo's voice…? _Thought Takao as he is lying against a wall, trying to calm himself down while wiping away his tears.

''What did you mean by what did I do to him, huh? Did you see I try anything before?'' countered Midorima, who is currently feeling all annoyed and irritated.

And with the current rage that he was having right now, Otsubo… ''Hn. Are you sure you have not tried anything? Then tell me why he is looking at you that way. That way, which he had given to Miyaji before, huh?''

_Huh?! No, wait! That aside, why is he so angry, even though this is not even his problem…? _And weirdly, some parts of his memories had then popped up. _Wait…! Is this even possible?! _Facing Otsubo, he… ''That aside, why are you being this angry right now? Did you perhaps liked Miyaji…?''

And with this very question being thrown at Otsubo, Otsubo is currently rendered speechless and all he could do is to look at Midorima. _How did he…? _

As if knowing what Otsubo is currently questioning himself, Midorima… ''I have come to think about this a lot, with all the times that I spend with you and by the talk that you and I had shared, I have had my doubts on maybe you liked Takao, but every single time you are the last one to worry about him, so I had come to this conclusion.''

And by pausing to get some air, Midorima continues… ''You liked Miyaji, am I right?''

Shocked by the question that Midorima had repeated twice, all of Otsubo's rage had immediately melted into puddle replacing it was fear, in which had made him… ''Shut up!''

And as for the eavesdropping side, all Takao could do is to stay still on the same spot, his tears had long gone. _Otsubo likes Miyaji…?! Just what on earth is all these…? _

**_~End of Chapter Fifty-Seven~_**

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To **__**Ern Estine 13624**__**: **__First of all, thanks for your first review and I will continue producing chapters for this series until it ends…! XD_

_**To Fran-anisca Grave: **__Wow! Welcome back! Where have you been? And it will be all clear once all these ends…! XD_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Wow! Come to think of it, it's been a long time since I had updated this series. Woots! I am so sorry for that, but I am back for business. Jaja! _

_Well… after this very chapter, I officially announced that the most challenging character to write is Midorima! (Damn you, why you so hard to write!) _

_Welp, that aside. This chapter is basically a build-up chapter, in which I had planted a landmine at the end. (HeeHee)_

_Hope the Midorima in this chapter won't be OOC! (That's my biggest wish for this story)_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all grilling next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	59. An Accepting Embrace (9)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Midorima and Takao will still remain on the stage…!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 58th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, coincidence brings separation, knowing brings waverings…**_

_*…so I am thinking perhaps it's time for me to go* _As Takao is running out from the washroom, all his mind could think is this very sentence that keeps on repeating itself in him, while blocking out the wet feeling on his eyes. _Why am I feeling this way? It's so suffocating… _

Just when he is about to step out from the washroom area, he had finally stopped his foot due to having realize that moisture near his eyes. Quickly he started to wipe off the tears to avoid Miyaji to take notice.

And while he is wiping away his tears while managing his own emotions, which is hard, he heard a voice coming out from the washroom that he immediately recognize it as Otsubo's.

At first, he thought that nothing is off from the usual, but as time goes on with his eavesdropping, he heard something that had somewhat raises a big doubt that he never had in his life before. _Otsubo likes Miyaji…?! Just what on earth is all these…? _

As if he thought everything was just an illusion, he decided to listen with more attention…

''Shut up…?'' And while Midorima is saying this two words, his eyes had somewhat brushes over Otsubo's hand, which had already turned into a fist. ''Why are you balling a fist? Are you getting afraid because what I guessed is the truth?''

Once Midorima had finished his question, all he do is to wait for Otsubo's reply. And as for Otsubo, who had been cornered in his life for the first time… What the hell! How did he see through…?!

And when Otsubo is still in the midst of struggling to get over his fear, pushing up his glasses, Midorima… ''Ah… If you are not answering then that's fine, be a coward for the rest of your life, but… Although I haven't make my move towards Takao, but I might go against it in the future.''

Upon listening up to this point, Otsubo immediately snapped his head up to face Midorima, who is getting out from his sight. As quick as possible, he grabbed Midorima's wrist. ''Don't even try shaking their relationship.''

And once turning around to face Otsubo, he immediately snap their connected hands off. ''Why are you being so scared for, huh? It's not your problem, right?''

Clicking his teeth, and as he is gripping his fist harder, Otsubo… ''Don't destroy their relationship, don't you dare hurt Miyaji…''

*Thump!* *Thump!* Stupefied by the sentence that Otsubo had formed out from his mouth, Takao had no choice but to widen his eyes while his mind is trying to manage every single info that he just got.

And while he is at it, suddenly he hears footsteps, coming from the washroom and as fast he could, he left the place by returning to Miyaji, acting like he is oblivious to what had happened, but the truth is even more cruel.

What should I do…? Once settling himself down on the seat, his mind had automatically goes for the planning, but it had been halted by a nudge on his shoulder.

Responding by snapping out from his thoughts, he faces Miyaji, who is worrying over him. ''Hey, you alright? Why are you dozing off these days, huh?''

Upon being questioned, all he could do is to give Miyaji a reassuring smile, but in his heart had already being jumbled all over… _What should I do…? Miyaji and Otsubo… And Midorima, too…_

And while he is thinking is his jumbled mind, he came to realize something even worse and that is he is not that happy like before when Miyaji is concerned about him.

Once getting the smile from Takao, and without realizing Takao's well-hidden head-aches, his attention had been switched to Midorima and Otsubo, who is walking towards them. ''What took you so long?''

Snapping up his head to look who is Miyaji speaking with, he had then come to face Otsubo and some weird feelings came crawling up to him.

As if the conversation between Midorima and himself is no other than a dream, Otsubo uses his usual way of speech. ''We just have a chat while in the washroom, so are you all ready to go?'' In which, Miyaji had stood up from his seat. ''Let's go.''

And therefore, the four had quit the restaurant and are now returning to their shop, in which was a quiet journey, cause off their own problems swarming around their minds.

#EVENING OF THE NEXT DAY#

After packing his experiments and inserting all the documents into a file, Midorima steps out from his room and are now down to the first floor, in which he had come to see Miyaji, counting the profits. ''Erm… Miyaji, may you borrow me the bike, I had somewhere I need to go.''

Without even raising up his head due to all his attention had been given to his job, he… ''Well… the key is in the basket, just be careful.''

''Thanks.'' With that being said, he turn to the basket that Miyaji mentioned and by grabbing the keys, he quit the shop, leaving the sound of the dream catcher.

Once climbing on the bike, he had then started the engine and seconds later for heating it up, he proceeds his way towards the science lab after checking on a piece of paper drawn by Otsubo.

Couple of minutes had gone by for his riding and searching and once he saw a large white building, he immediately stop the bike in-front of the building.

Getting all the files and his experiments from the bike, by taking a deep breath, he goes straight into the building while another black vehicle had too, came to a stop in-front of the building.

After walking into the building, he goes straight towards someone that seemed like one of the scientist. Grabbing onto the person's white coat, in which the person responded, he… ''Er… may I know where should I head to reach the Plants Laboratory?''

''Plants Lab?'' Repeated the person as he turn his body around and are now cupping his chin to look at Midorima, eyes filled with curiosity. ''Hmm… you are not one of the scientist in here, am I right?''

Once clearing his throat, he starts his explanation while managing a scowl. ''I am not. I am here to present the experiment that I did myself…'' Upon talking up to this point, he showed the scientist a small box that he is holding. ''Well… may I know where is the Lab?''

''Hmm…'' As if still bearing some doubts, the scientist had then take a good look at Midorima and finally… ''Fine! Follow me, then…'' And therefore, the scientist starts to lead Midorima.

And while the two is walking away, an old man, accompanied by two young man had too, entered the building. And after stopping to adjust his own suit, he continues his way while order the young'uns to follow him.

''Okay, here is it.'' Minutes later for a series of walking and turning, the scientist had finally lead Midorima to the Plants Lab. ''Although, I don't know whether if you are playing around, but good luck.''

With that being said, the scientist had then left Midorima alone. And once seeing the scientist is off, Midorima immediately gave the door in-front of him a knock, in which the other side of the door responded back. ''Who's there?''

And without even a single hesitation, he straight away opens the door and welcoming him is two female scientist and an old man. ''May I know, what brings such a young man as you, here?''

Placing down the small box on a nearby table, he gave the old man a deep bow and after walking near towards the old man, he handed the file towards the old man. ''I am Midorima Shintarou, if you would… you might take a look at the documents that I prepared.''

Once seeing the file that had been placed in-front of him, the old man straight away place his test tube down and are now grabbing the file and once skimming through the file as what Midorima had just told him, as if couldn't believe what he had just read, he slight widen his eyes.

And as if taking notice of the reactions from the old scientist, the other two female had too, came to take a look. When the female scientist is studying the file, the old man… ''Is that true that you had manage to accomplish what it's written?!''

Without answering much, Midorima straight away carry the small box towards the old man and by opening it, all the old man could do is to feel amazed. ''Young-Nope. Midorima-kun, although I have no idea who you are, but this could help us to advance our studies.''

With the reaction made by the old man, Midorima immediately knew he had earn himself a jackpot. ''Well… if you had wanted to learn more about this experiment, I will sell it to you, how about it?''

Turning his attention away from the small box, the old man… ''Hmm… about that, discussing with the Head of Directors is needed. You could start a bargain with them if you are really going to sell it.''

Once hearing the suggestion from the old scientist, Midorima… ''So, where can I have this discussion with them?''

''Oh, my apology.'' Without even wasting any time soon, the old man fishes his phone out to make a call and once it ends… ''I have made an appointment for you, you may go to the top to have your discussion.''

After thanking the old man for his generous help, he is now riding the elevator to reach the top of the building and by reaching a certain office, he goes straight in…

And while Midorima is doing his bargaining…

Not long after the departure of Midorima from the Plants Lab, it seems that the old scientist had another guest. Once seeing who had just entered the lab, the scientist… ''Oh… it's been a long time, eh… Kuzan-kun.''

And once ordering the two young'uns that had followed him to stay outside, Kuzan… ''Yeah, it's been a long time, my friend and did something good happened, your mood seems good.''

''Oh, before you had come, a young man had brought his experiment here which will be quite a discovery.'' And once ending his sentence the scientist couldn't help but to smile with pleasure.

''By looking at your mood, that experiment must be good. And may I know the young man's identity?'' questioned Kuzan once getting the reply from the scientist.

''Ah, all I know is his name is Midorima, Midorima Shintarou. Is what he had introduced himself.'' And with that reply being made, all of a sudden Kuzan had widen his eyes for a short while. _Midorima…?! Shintarou…?!_ _Young master?! Maybe it's just the name… _

After taking a look at the documents and the content of the box, and by having their discussion, the director… ''So, I have heard that you would like to sell it to us, so what's your offer?''

''My offer is… '' and thus Midorima replies after thinking of all the debts that he had owed while including some other things.

And it seems the greeting between the scientist and Kuzan had come to an end, due to Kuzan leaving the lab and are right now being followed by his two assistant. _Midorima Shintarou…? Hmm… _

While he is in the middle of his thinking, he had stepped into the elevator. On the way up, Kuzan turns towards to his assistant. ''Hand me the documents.''

Letting out a deep sigh due to the amount that Midorima had offered, the director… ''Well… if that's your amount, then perhaps you would come here after 3 days…''

''No! 3 days is too long. I will need it tomorrow.'' Once hearing the date offered by the director, Midorima immediately cut it short.

Receiving Midorima's offer, the director had then goes straight into consideration and the next minute, he… ''Okay, you would come tomorrow to receive the money.'' And thus, it had marked the end of their discussion, and after taking back the documents and the small box, Midorima left the room after giving a bow.

As he is getting out from the director's room, he… _So, everything will be settled tomorrow… _Stopping his thoughts, he head straight towards the elevator while wearing his helmet, shades down and after some waiting, the door opens and out came 3 man, in which he paid no heed.

But… as soon as the door had closed again, bringing Midorima down, Kuzan… _Hmm… why does he seems so familiar… _Thinking up to this point, Kuzan had really wanted to turn around to make sure, but he knows that he had other business to take care off.

And once Kuzan had entered a certain office, sometime had passed once again and by getting off the bike, Midorima entered the shop, which is empty and by looking around, he saw lights coming from the second floor.

Taking off his helmet, he went straight to the second floor and there he sees three guys sitting on the dining table, as if waiting for someone.

Due to noticing the sound of Midorima's footsteps, Miyaji was the first one to notice his presence. Once turning around, he… ''Hey, where have you been? We have been waiting, the food is going cold.''

Once getting the words from Miyaji, as usual, he kept his silence. Turning away, he reach his room and once settling everything down, he is now sitting beside Otsubo, opposite from Takao.

Finally feeling like the dining table is complete, Miyaji… ''Okay, let's dig in. And thanks for the food, Otsubo and Takao.'' With that begin said, they finally begin to dig in.

And due to his impatience and with his own actions for stuffing in too much food at once, all of a sudden a loud coughing sound was produce by Miyaji. As the coughing continues, Midorima had noticed that Otsubo had left his seat and are now slapping Miyaji back, offering him a glass of water.

And of course, the action of Otsubo, which seemed so logical had too, entered the mind of Takao, who started to register that the action had meant something more.

As if not even noticing the other two are looking at them, Otsubo… ''Hey, you alright? Should I pour another glass of water…?''

Although he is struggling to make his throat right, but once hearing Otsubo's question, he… ''If you would, another glass will help and thanks.''

Once getting the reply from Miyaji, and just when he is about to walk towards the dispenser, in came Takao… ''Erm… maybe you should continue slapping his back and I will get the water.''

''Never mind, I am going to get the water, you should stay by his side, right?'' replied Otsubo before proceeding towards the dispenser after giving Takao a joking smile.

Honestly speaking, there is a lot of time where Otsubo had used Miyaji to tease Takao, in which Otsubo had succeeded, but this time after knowing Otsubo's secret, all Takao could do is to return to Miyaji.

Once gulping down the second glass of water and by taking a deep breath, Miyaji had finally got out from the problem.

''Could you please just calm down and consume your food properly, you are worrying me.'' Said Otsubo as he is going back to his seat, eyes looking at Miyaji, sharply.

''Heehee…'' due to his throat, all Miyaji could do is to join his palm together and by raising the corner of his mouth. ''Sorry, Otsubo. You were a big help…'' In which had resulted Otsubo to roll his eyes.

And while Otsubo is staring sharply at Miyaji and Miyaji is smiling apologetically at Otsubo, all of sudden Takao felt like he was being left out and another thing is that he had never see this side of Miyaji before.

To close the observation that he had this time, he found out that there was no ugly or unsettling feeling in him while the scene is displaying in-front of him, in which had finally made him accept that his feelings had change.

''Hey, what are you dozing off for…?'' In come Midorima's voice in the middle of his own thoughts. Snapping out from his own world, Takao faces Midorima, who had finished his own meal.

Moving his attention away from the empty bowl to Midorima, his calm feelings begin to respond, a lot… ''Nothing.'' Without saying any words, Takao quickly get back to his meal in order to calm his heart down.

Once finishing his meal, Takao immediately stood up from his seat… ''I am going first.'' Finishing his sentence and grabbing his bowl and other plates, he left the table not aware someone had got up too.

After reaching the sink, all he hears is the sound of the water flowing through the tap and just when he is starting to clean the utensils, a set of utensils entered his side vision.

Following the hand that had just place the utensils down, he came to notice it was Midorima. Calming himself down, he goes back to his cleaning like nothing had ever occurred and all of a sudden one question popped up his mind.

Eyes still fixated on the sink, Takao… ''So, when are you leaving…?''

And it took a few seconds for Midorima to actually register the question to figure what it had meant. ''Maybe another day or 2.''

As if it had never occurred to him that the days for Midorima leaving was that fast, so after listening to the reply that Midorima had given, he had almost lost himself. _What! That fast?!_ ''But, didn't you say that you are returning the debts first.''

''That had been settled, I had sold my experiment away and tomorrow the debts will be clear.'' Replied Midorima before keeping silent.

As for Takao, who had seemed to have used his last straw to buy Midorima's days, all he could do is turn around while putting down a plate in the sink. ''Well… I guess I will wish you goodbye first, eh…''

And while he is speaking out this very sentence, he felt some big lump on his throat and his nose started to get sour. Controlling himself well, he quickly turns away to face the sink once again, but in the end tears escaped, but as fast as possible he splash some water on his face to hide it.

Although feeling real weird by the act that Takao had pulled suddenly, Midorima had gave Takao a cloth to wipe his face…

When Takao is accepting the cloth and are now wiping his face with it…

''What did you say?!'' exclaimed an old man while springing up from his seat.

''Midorima-kun, you should calm down first. What I said is that I had found your son, Midorima Shintarou.'' Replied Kuzan as he entered his sedan after his chauffeur had opened it.

''So, where is he?!'' questioned Midorima-san as he had gone back to his chair.

''He is…''

_**~End of Chapter Fifty-Eight~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

**_To Ern Estine 13624: _**_Once again, thanks for your second review, I do hope my story will get better and better… XD_

**_To Fran-anisca Grave: _**_Well… I had somehow drop a lot of hints (vague) before about Otsubo likes Miyaji thou… XD_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Erm… another long period has gone by with this chapter being completed, so Mizuki here suggest you readers to create a time machine… XD_

_Jokes __aside… so basically Midorima is leaving for good or bad (I don't know anymore!) _

_Next, in this chapter I had thrown in some scenes for Otsubo and Miyaji and maybe it will become a lot more in the future… (Heehee)_

_So, to conclude this chapter… Otsubo likes Miyaji, Takao is aware of it now, and Midorima is leaving and his father seems to know where is he now… _

_And lastly, these days my PC is going old and sometimes it will just blackout like nobody business, so maybe every upcoming chapter that I upload will be the chapter that I start to go on a long hiatus. (Hope you readers will understand my circumstance...) _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all getting next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	60. An Accepting Embrace (10)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, showering under the spotlight are Midorima and Takao!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 59th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, an embrace is enough to signify an acceptance… **_

*Be-Beep!* *Be-Beep!* _Hmm… _''Urm…'' Grunted Midorima as he is trying his best to snap his eyes open which had made sunlight invades his pupils. _Ergh…! _

Due to the suddenness of the light rays entering his eyes, all he could do was to shut his eyes back as he reach for the alarm clock. Once shutting it down, slowly he came down from his bed.

After some yawning and stretching, as usual he entered the washroom and few minutes later, he had been completely dressed. With that, once checking on the time, he grabbed his file and the small box with him.

Once exiting his bedroom, he noticed that no one is in his vision and the same goes to the first floor. _Still asleep, eh… _And without much idling, he grabbed the keys while leaving a note.

Slowly and quietly, he begin to unlock the door and after he had done so, he left the shop. Once placing his things and by climbing over the bike, he revved the engine before zooming away towards somewhere.

Just a few second later after Midorima's leave, one by one the three begin to wake. Once awake, a series of yawning and stretching could be seen.

''Miyaji, how was your throat?'' Once his last yawning had gone by, the first sentence Otsubo uttered was to question Miyaji's condition, in which had immediately grabbed Takao's attention.

As he is blinking out waters from his eyes, Miyaji… ''It's in a good condition. Well, thanks to you and Kazunari, who nurse me later on…'' and naturally he hugged Takao, who is by his side and gave him a peck on the forehead.

Gulping down his saliva, all Otsubo could do is to manage a slight smile… ''Well… then, that's fine.'' And before he had walked away, he… ''By the way, is Midorima not waking up yet…?''

Once hearing what Otsubo had mentioned, Takao immediately turns his head around… _Hmm… usually he will be awake… _''Erm… how about I go check it out…?'' In which, Miyaji gave him a nod.

Reaching the door, all Takao do is to knock first and by finding out that waiting was completely useless, he had then decided to open the door. ''Wake up it's-'' Automatically, his sentence had been cut off and replacing it was a widen pair of eyes. _Where is he…?! _

And while he is standing, staring at the empty room… Weirdly, a sentence came popping up in his mind. _*Maybe another day or 2* He had left…?! No way, right! _And all of a sudden, a big hole had been left in his heart.

_No! No! It's still too early to decide… maybe he had gone to somewhere, right… _As he is shutting the door while reasoning himself, but it seems the emotion is stronger than what he had thought and right then and there, his nose started to turn sour again.

Just before his emotions could go crazy, a voice came from the first floor… ''Kazunari, you don't have to wake Midorima anymore. He had left a note saying he will be back.''

_Eh…? What?! _Marvelously, the sourness at his nose had been wipe out as if it had never existed, and like an adolescence, who is going through mood swings, this time his mood had undergone a 180. _Phew… so he is just going off somewhere… I just knew it…! Hahaha! _

With his mood turning for the good, he had then take his leave from the second floor and as he enters the first floor, he whistles. ''So, what's for breakfast?''

After the question is out, all of a sudden he hears the sound of a bike closing in. In which had made him walk towards the front door to take a look. _He is back! But, what's with that bag in his hands…?_

Once taking his helmet off, he walks away from the bike and once he is close to the shop, the first thing he see is Takao, staring at him through the glass, making a pointing gesture that he couldn't made out.

Upon feeling like everything seems so aimless with him standing outside, he had then pushes the door to enter the shop. ''What are you talking about?''

Maybe it's due to his overly excited sensation, without even a single thought, Takao pulled Midorima towards a corner. ''What's this? What's in it? Where did you just went?''

And just before Midorima could do his replies, behind them… ''Oh, Midorima. Where have you been? You just left a note without a single explanation.'' And as if noticing the bag, Miyaji… ''And what's that bag?''

In order to give Miyaji a respond, Midorima had then ignore Takao to face him. And once he had come to face Miyaji, he proceed towards him.

After reaching where Miyaji was, he immediately give the bag to Miyaji, in which had made the latter real surprised. ''What's inside…?''

''Just open it and you will know.'' Replied Midorima as he is still standing in-front of Miyaji, waiting the bag to be opened. And by noticing the former is waiting, Miyaji immediately do so and inside all he see is a load of cash.

''I just sold off my experiment and I am repaying all my debts right now. For everything, medical fee, living fee and other fee that I had owed.'' Answered Midorima after looking at Miyaji's astounded face.

''B-but, why now and isn't this a bit too much?'' Questioned Miyaji after zipping up the bag, eyes staring sharply at Midorima.

''Oh, rest assured the amount is the amount that I had owed and it was uncomfortable living like this while owing you all.'' Replied Midorima before walking away to head towards the second floor, bypassing Takao.

And as for Takao, who had just bypassed by Midorima had known better, and while his eyes is still gazing at the bag that Miyaji is holding, he… _So, he really does return all the debts, eh… _

As if what he had thought right now was a reminder about the departure of Midorima, his mood swings strikes again and this time it had gone to the negative and to make things even complicated…

''Hmm… Miyaji, what is that that you are holding?'' questioned Otsubo after getting out from the backroom.

As he is turning around to face Otsubo, he had then pulled the zip… ''Is from Midorima, he says that he had sold off his experiment to get this money so that he could repay all the debts.''

Before he could see the amount in the bag, all Otsubo said was… ''Oh, let's see…'' and the next moment, all we know is his eyes had opened slightly while changing his vision from the money to Miyaji.

Sensing that Otsubo is looking at him, all Miyaji could say is… ''What are you looking at me for, huh? Is not that I am the one that call him to repay the debts. If that's what he had worked hard for, then I guess we should accept, right…?''

''Well… if that's what you had decided than it's whatever for me…'' As he is suggesting, Otsubo had then noticed some uncertainties in Miyaji and so… ''Tch! Let's just forget about it, and go for breakfast.''

Once hearing the word 'breakfast', immediately Miyaji… ''Oh yeah, breakfast. You are right, let's just forget about this debt business and fill our empty stomach first.'' And before he could go far, he stops to turn around… ''Well… I still don't know what to do, but thanks, Otusbo. I am lucky that such friend as you are by my side.''

And with that, it had ended their conversation as Miyaji is proceeding his way towards Takao, while shouting… ''Midorima, breakfast time!''

As for Takao who is looking at the conversation between Miyaji and Otsubo while trying to manage his mood swings, at that very moment when Miyaji said the last line, he… _Friend…? _

_Friend…? _In the midst of repeating this word in his own mind, automatically his eyes had bypassed Miyaji, and are now staring at Otsubo, who is staring straight at Miyaji.

At that very moment, something hit him hard. How many times does it hurt Otsubo? Just how ignorant could he be? Why it didn't even occurred to him that Otsubo likes Miyaji? _What should I do…? _

''Oi!'' after feeling a nudge that came from his back, the thoughts that he had had been halted right away. Turning around, in-front of him stood Midorima who is still standing on the stairs.

Sensing that Takao had finally come out from his dazing, Midorima… ''Get a hold of yourself and we are going to have breakfast now.''

_Breakfast…?! Oh! _''Ah! Okay!'' Once giving him a respond, Takao had then begin to move his feet and an hour later, they had once again return to the shop, their stomach feeling all satisfied.

Once getting into the shop, the first thing Midorima do was to take a glance at the clock that is hanging behind the cashier. _Half-pass ten… _Once keeping the time in his mind, his eyes had then glazes towards Otsubo and Miyaji. _Should I tell them my departure…?_

While he is pondering over his choice, other thoughts came into his mind and that had forces him to shut his eyes, bringing him into deep consideration.

It was as if his thoughts had been arranged in a proper way, he had then snap his eyes open and enters two silvery-blue eyes that had almost made him forgot his original plan.

Getting all pissed off, while pressing his heart that had almost jumped out from his chest, feeling his vein popping… ''Don't appeared before me so suddenly! You scoundrel…!''

Due to the unexpected large reaction, all Takao could manage is to blink his eyes for several times and once getting the message of being scoundrel to Midorima, he began sulking… ''I am sorry for scaring you. Yeah… I am a scoundrel… A scoundrel that got misunderstood even though he does nothing…''

After listening to all of Takao's mumbles, his heart began to settle down and by pushing his glasses up… ''Well… what did you want to talk about…?''

Upon getting Midorima's question, Takao had then gave the floor a side-way glance. ''I am a scoundrel, what did you want to talk to a scoundrel like me… huh?''

By the reason of facing a sulking Takao for the first time, he starts to get flustered… ''Erm… Er…'' Pushing his glasses once more, he… ''I didn't mean that… Er… Just what did you want to talk…?!''

''Hmm…'' Taking his eyes off from the floor, his side-way has been now presented to Midorima. ''What did you say…? I don't quite catch it…'' _Weeheehee… This is fun…! Well… let's just put that aside first… _

Getting real addicted with the feeling of making Midorima flustered, he continues to sulk by pouting after getting another respond from Midorima… ''Hmph…! I am a scoundrel, so don't speak with me…''

While he is at it, he had try his hardest not to laugh, but it seems that a slight smirk escaped and for Midorima, who had noticed it… _What…? _Once popping another vein after realizing the truth, he… ''You…''

_Eh…?! _Feeling the change of Midorima's aura, in the back of his head, he started to regret his doings. Once managing a gulp, he decided to put on his smile… ''Ahahaha… I am just joking… no hard feelings here, right…?''

''Just joking…? No hard feelings…?'' Pushing himself up from the counter, slowly he walk towards Takao, with every single nerves of his on the verge of popping.

And as Midorima is proceeding, all Takao could do is to go backwards and until his back had hit the wall. _Uh-oh! I am going to die…! _Shutting his eyes to receive any impending pain, but… ''Just what did you want to talk…?''

By hearing the question, Takao had them immediately open his eyes to look at Midorima, who is now towering and staring at him. With their little staring contest, Takao had find himself liking this more and more.

Once deciding to put down his cheekiness, Takao had then start his talk with a voice only both of them could hear… ''Since you said that you are leaving today and had already return the debts, so when are you really leaving, hmm…''

Once getting the question from Takao, Midorima had then turn to look at the clock and by the time he begin to answer, all of a sudden in came few customers.

Following the customers arrival, another voice had come into both of their ears… ''Erm… if anyone who is free, please help me serve the customers, I am a bit busy here.''

And thus without being able to finish their conversation, and with the request from Miyaji, the two had then begin to serve the customers. And it seems that the customers are tourists because once the first bunch had left the shop, another few came in by recommendation and therefore by the time the store is clear, it was already 3:45pm.

After getting out from the back room and by checking the time, Midorima… _Just an hour or two… _

Without being able to finish his thoughts, the voice of Miyaji had once again enters his ears. ''Erm…Midorima… could you send this basket of flowers to this address…?''

Turning sideways he immediately grabbed the basket and after taking glances towards the clock which shows 3:50pm, he left the shop by passing Takao, who had just came in to the shop.

Although it was a split moment when the two had brush against each other, but something unknown came crawling into Takao's senses. Without being able to sweep away the feeling, all he do was to stare at Midorima, who is leaving with the bike.

And for Midorima who doesn't know what had occur in Takao's senses, he had just left the shop with a destination in his mind.

Once finishing his delivery, he had then began to return to the shop, but just when he had reach a traffic lights, a certain vehicle had enters his view. _So, they are coming already, eh… _With that in mind, he had then reaches the shop.

After entering the shop and by putting the key back, and by taking one last glances towards the time, he proceed his way towards Miyaji. ''Miyaji-san, is there anymore deliveries or work?''

Turning away from his job, Miyaji… ''Hmm… last time I checked, that's about it today. Why?''

''Nothing, if that's your answer, then just continue your job and thank you…'' And with that he turns his body around and are now going near towards the door and in came Miyaji's voice. ''Oh! Please flip the sign for me.''

In which he did and once he does that, he opens the door and by stepping out from the shop, all that's left was the sound of dream-catcher slowly fading away.

And as for Takao, who had started to keep his eyes on Midorima since he enters the shop, he had then realized something is wrong. Eyes on the door, and then something in him… _Quick! _

Following the voice, he quickly sprang up from his seat and after telling Miyaji about his leave, he rushes out from the shop.

Once rushing out from the shop, the first thing he found out is not a single shadow of Midorima is present. Started to feel anxious, he… _Where he is…?! Where did he go…? Think, Takao. Think! _

Without being able to get an answer out, he had then decided to leave it to his intuition by picking the left road. And once picking on the left road, he had then started to run and for a few second, far away at a taxi stop, he saw Midorima.

And as quick as possible he ran towards Midorima, but just when he is reaching him, Midorima had entered a taxi and are zooming towards somewhere. _Tsk! _

Working his mind to think of a way to catch up, he had then raises his hand to stop another incoming taxi. Once entering the taxi, he… ''Quick, just follow that taxi.'' And by worrying that the driver had not known which taxi, he points.

With that, the taxi that Takao had entered had too, started to zoom towards somewhere…

''Hey, Naka-nii. Do you think onii-chan will come…?'' asked Sayaka as she is sitting in the car while letting her legs out, waving in the air.

''He will. Young master weren't someone that would eat his words…'' answered Nakashi as he looks at Sayaka through the open door.

''But, what if, he doesn't want to come with us even after his consideration…?'' said Sayaka, while sincerely worrying about his brother until a scowl appears.

And while the two are conversing, all of a sudden Kimura… ''Ah, there he is! He is coming!'' And it was the fact, far away Sayaka and Nakashi could see Midorima, walking towards them.

After seeing the arrival of his brother, Sayaka had then hopped down from the car and are rushing towards Midorima. ''So, onii-chan, you are coming back with us right, huh?''

_Isn't this the old cinema…? Why is he coming here for…? _Thought Takao after following Midorima all the way and after walking to a certain point, he heard someone. Hiding himself behind a wall, he listens.

''So, young master. You are coming with us right…?'' Repeats Nakashi as he came closer towards Midorima.

_What are they talking about…? _Getting real anxious and curious of what are they actually conversing, Takao had then decided to take a peek and all he sees is Midorima's back and by moving his sight upwards, he saw a nod from Midorima's head.

_What was that nod for…? What is happening right now…? _To answer his questions, the next moment he starts to see Midorima starting his foot and are now walking towards 2 other persona, who is happily waiting.

In normal circumstance, one should have felt happy or touched by witnessing a family reunion, but instead of getting those positive feelings, all he feels is that his heart had been tied with an anchor and are now being thrown into a deep sea. _No…! _

Feeling the heaviness in his heart, once again tears starts to well in his eyes, but instead of standing there weeping, helplessly, this time another thought enters his mind, that made him did something without thinking.

As he is following Sayaka and Nakashi towards the car, he… _After getting back… _and without letting him finish his thoughts, he felt something hitting his back. _Hmm...? _

Following the sensation from his back, the next moment he felt something wrapping around his stomach. Looking down, all he saw is two arms and entering his ears is… ''Please don't go… Please don't leave…''

_? Wasn't this…?! Or am I hallucinating…? _Still couldn't comprehend what just happened, slowly he turns his body around and there he is, Takao Kazunari, on the verge of tearing up. ''What are you…? Just…''

And after looking at Midorima, once again without letting him finish his words, he stretches his hand to wrap around Midorima's neck. Getting him into an embrace that unbeknownst to them both, will eventually change their relation…

_**~End of Chapter Fifty-Nine~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

**_To Ern Estine 13624: _**_Hola, I am back and I am here to give you a belated big Thank you!_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Yohohohoho! I am back from the long hiatus with a new laptop in my possession… Wahahaha! (Good-bye, my old laptop!)_

_That aside, in this chapter, I had finally reach the embrace that was in my title of this story! _

_Well… with this particular chapter been finished, in the next 3 chapters, I will cover _**_TAGL_**_, which means the ending of KagaKuro's story will be closer than ever._

_As we know that the romance between MidoTaka is finally starting, so right now how do they solve it on Miyaji and Otsubo's side…? _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all pawing next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	61. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (17)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Kagami and Kuroko will be returning to the stage._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 60th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, who knows, help eventually came when unlooked… :D**_

_Please, just stay here like this for a while. I beg you. And once again thank you… _10 minutes had passed since Kagami had pleaded Kuroko to stay. And as the time goes by, this particular sentence had keep on repeating itself in Kuroko's mind while he is still patting Kagami head, but…

_Hmm…? Why…?! So, heavy… _Pulling his hand off from Kagami's head, he slowly turn towards his left shoulder, in which Kagami had placed his head. ''Erm…? Kagami-san…?''

''…'' No answer came, but instead the weight is getting heavier.

_Hmm…? _Getting curious as to what had become of Kagami and the next thing he felt Kagami's arm loosening around his waist. _Huh…? Don't tell me… _Without waiting for him to prepare, Kagami had then came tumbling down, bringing Kuroko with him.

*Thud!* ''Arh!'' Due to the pain inflicted upon his rear, Kuroko couldn't help but to let out a small painful voice.

Once rubbing his rear to ease the pain, he turns to face Kagami, who is now lying on top of his stomach, eyes closed in a peaceful manner, snoring and probably dreaming away.

Looking at the sight of Kagami's sleeping so peacefully for the first time, Kuroko couldn't help but to manage a slight smile as he carefully pulls his lower-part of body away. Once successfully pulling himself away from Kagami, he began to gaze at Kagami. _Hmm… _

''Why are you so damn heavy…?'' Mumbles Kuroko to himself as he tries his best to muster all of his energy just to carry a sleeping Kagami towards a suitable place to rest. Slowly and hardly, he finally places Kagami on the sofa.

Feeling real victorious after seeing his work, and by remembering something, he had then decided to take his leave from Kagami's penthouse but not before taking one more glance of Kagami's sleeping face.

And at that one glance, he found out that there were eye-bags at the bottom of Kagami's eyes. _Rest well… _With that, he quits the house.

Once stepping out from the house, as usual he had return to the first floor and as quick as possible, he is now heading somewhere, while checking his watch. _How on earth did I forgot about him…? I'd better hurry…_

With that in mind, Kuroko had then spend his next 20, 30 minutes to reach the underground entrance that Kagami had entered. As fast as possible, he took the stairs down and are now begin to search for a certain someone.

And his search begins until he saw that very person he wanted to find and the first thought that came to him was… _What…? No way… He is still there…! _

Following Kuroko's vision, we found out that the person is no other than Akashi, who is still waiting at a bench, fiddling his phone, deep in thought as if worrying over something.

Upon seeing Akashi's expression from a certain distance, all of a sudden a humongous guilt came crushing into him. Knowing that nothing can be done to erase his deeds, slowly he came into Akashi's vision. ''I am sorry, I was kind of… lost.''

By hearing the voice, immediately Akashi had sprang his head up and the first thing he does is to pull Kuroko into his embrace. ''Where have you been, huh…?''

Unable to speak or make out anything due to the sudden hug, all he could say after calming down is… ''I am just… lost.'' And with that being answered, he had then tried to pull himself out from the hug.

By noticing what Kuroko's trying to do, slowly and reluctantly, he lets him go, excluding Kuroko's hand, in which he is still holding.

Looking at Kuroko with both of his eyes, he… ''Did you seek what you want…?'' With that question's been thrown out, Akashi had then pull himself up from the bench. ''Since you are here, let's go.''

Due to the guilt that's still going strong in his heart, Kuroko had then let Akashi led him out from the underground. Once again, returning to the surface, Kuroko… ''I am so sorry for having you wait for so long.''

Still pulling Kuroko towards somewhere, he… ''Just forget about it. Although I have no idea what had actually steal your attention away, but since you are here, I find no reason to dig it out.''

After listening to what Akashi had said, he had then realized that his lies had been found out and that… ''You know that I am lying…? Then why?''

_As usual, eh…?! _Putting up his smirk, he turns to face Kuroko. ''Yeah, I know that you are lying, because the answer is you, yourself, who seldom stutter or drag their words while speaking.''

Pausing his words to take a breath, Akashi continues… ''Why did I not care? As I have already told you, since you are back, with or without reasons, I could care less about other things. You got it.''

More guilt came pouring in after listening to what Akashi had told him in which had made him think… _What should I do to him…? _And the unknown feelings grows even more.

Noticing the uneasy and guilty-filled expression that Kuroko is making, Akashi… ''Ah…! How about this. Since you have let me wait for such a long time, how about another date as a punishment, this time, a date without mistakes.''

And by listening to the suggestion that Akashi had made, Kuroko had begun to wonder how did it turned out the way it did.

In the middle of his own wonderings, he sees Akashi fishing out his phone out to call someone. And as he took a glance of Akashi's moving mouth, he… _What should I do now…? Even though I had said I wanted to help…?_

Not even aware what Kuroko is currently thinking, Akashi… ''What are you dozing off…? Hmm…? My chauffeur is coming, so I guess that's about it today and about that date, let's set it for next week.''

And just before the chauffeur's arrival, Akashi had then planted a small good-bye kiss on Kuroko's lips. Once pulling away from the small peck, a large sedan could be seen approaching them both.

''I guess that's good-bye for today, since I know you had said you did not like to be fetch by a chauffeur. Good-bye and be safe.'' After saying his farewell, Akashi had then entered the sedan, but before the sedan could go far, Kuroko had noticed the chauffeur giving Akashi a file, who is reading it in the sedan.

With that scene entering his mind, he wonders how much time did Akashi waste waiting for him just now, due to him being such a busy man. And thus with the ever unknown feeling of his growing, he returns to his apartment.

Once entering his apartment, while he is playing with Nigou, all of a sudden, something come into his mind, once putting Nigou down, he heads to his smartphone.

Snatching up the smartphone, and by tapping on screen in which had gave him no respond, he had then found out that his phone is out of battery. _When did…?_

After finding out this fact, he had then gone into his room to charge it. While waiting for his phone to get enough battery, unconsciously the tiredness kicks in and thus he had gone to his dream world.

*Chirp… Chirp…**Woof…* ''Hmm…?'' Upon listening to the sudden sound that came piercing into his eardrums, slowly Kuroko open his eyes and the first thing that enters his eyes is the window in his room, which is inviting morning light into his room.

Rubbing his eyes while stretching his body, he began to wonder what time was he in. Stretching his hand out to grab his phone after remembering it, he… _7:32a.m. _

Springing up from his chair, as fast as possible he does what he does every single morning, clean up, accompanying Nigou and lastly get ready to go to work.

And so, once arriving at the company, there he starts his day, attending every work that he receive as usual and when it had reach their break time…

''Hey, Kuroko. Do you want to take a break with us…?'' Asked Koganei, beside him stood Mitobe, still as silent as ever. For the invitation, he had then gladly accepts.

Once reaching the cafeteria, Koganei had then pulled Kuroko towards a table, while ordering Mitobe to get them their meal, as he gave him a piece of paper. ''Nah, Mitobe. This is our list, so please…''

By getting the message and paper from Koganei, Mitobe had then leave them both alone. Once seeing Mitobe had gone into the line, Koganei… ''Kuroko, you definitely must tell me, what had actually happened yesterday.''

''Eh…? What are you talking about? What had happened yesterday…?'' _Please buy it… _Upon hearing the request from Koganei, he had immediately knew that he couldn't give any replies to Koganei, and so he choose to not know anything.

But, of course. Koganei Shinji isn't a senile person. ''Don't try to be stupid on me. Tell me what's going on between you and Kagami-shacho.''

And obviously Kuroko had prepare for this kind of reply, so what about go on the truthful journey… ''I wish that I could share it with you, Koganei-san, but I am sorry that I am going to disappoint you.''

By hearing the tone of Kuroko's voice and the 'let's end this talk' look of Kuroko, all Koganei could do is to slump back into the chair while… ''Geez… what is up with you both, huh? What is so earth-breaking that makes you both shut your mouth like it had been stitched…?''

_Wait…? _By hearing Koganei's words, Kuroko couldn't help but to let a small smile escape his lips, secretly. _Both…? Did he just say both…? That means Kagami-san is keeping that as a secret too… _

Thinking up to this point, he began to think that Kagami isn't as hot-headed as he expect to be. And while he is rewriting his impression on Kagami in his book, Mitobe had then joined them with two trays on both his hands.

Once they had finished their meals, once again Koganei tries to dig out some information from Kuroko, but as soon as he turns to meet Kuroko, he was gone.

And thus with Koganei unable to get any information from Kuroko, the time when the company calls it a day had come. Following the crowd, Kuroko had then leave the company, but as soon as he got out, his eyes had then met a pair of crimson ones.

In which the crimson eyes had caught his too. *Thump!* While staring at each other, the two had then suddenly remembers what had occurred yesterday.

_What am I going to say…? _Question Kuroko to himself as he felt his cheeks are getting warmer and warmer.

_Erm… In this situation, one must go forward and start a conversation, right…? _Due to the staring contest had gone long enough, Kagami had started to feel real awkward, so he had made a decision to become the initiator.

One step, two step, he proceeds his way towards Kuroko, but…

''Hah! Mitobe, what are we going to do today…? Shopping? Clubbing? Or maybe-'' All of a sudden, he shuts up due to the atmosphere that had signalize him to shut up, literally. ''Eh…what's this feel…''

Turning to the right, he had then see Kuroko, standing there gazing at something. Following his gaze, he turns towards the left, and there entering his vision is no other than his Kagami-shacho, face turning tense. _Eh…? What is going on…?_

Turning back to the right, Kuroko-kun. Turning back to the left, Kagami-shacho. Right, Kuroko-kun. Left, Kagami-shacho. And suddenly remembering about yesterday, in his poor mind… _What did I just walked in? Even though I have no clue…_

By noticing the presence of Koganei, Kuroko had then snaps back to reality almost immediately and acting as normal as he could he turns around and are now walking away, like nothing actually happened.

Leaving Koganei and Kagami behind, as he is returning to his apartment, he had then fishes out his phone after recalling that he had something to deal with.

Pausing his steps, he had then lean himself on a wall. Eyes on the phone, he begin to swap the screen and after a series of swapping, he had finally found the contact that he wanted. Tapping on the green button, he had then placed the phone on his ear.

After some waiting, the other side had finally pick up their phone… ''Hello, may I know who is on the line…?''

''It's me, Kuroko Tetsuya. I believe we had a chat yesterday, Himuro-san.'' Replied Kuroko as soon as he heard the question.

''Oh, I am sorry for forgetting to save your number with your name and may I know what had led you for calling me…?'' questioned Himuro after getting his answer.

After checking his surroundings, he replies with a soft voice… ''I just wanted to ask how was the talk going. Is it going well…?'' Once his question goes to the other side, deep down he had hope that he will be getting a positive reply, but…

At first it was all silent on the other side and that had made Kuroko real anxious… But, slowly a voice full of uncertainties came through saying… ''For that, I will try my best… although I can't guarantee it will work.''

And with that, the two had then exchange farewells. Putting down his phone, he pushes himself up from the wall, he had then continue his way back.

_What should I do…? _Thought Kuroko after feeling everything seems so fragile, his hope of helping Kagami, the promise between him and Himuro, everything seems like they would snap in every single second.

Sighing due to the uncertainties of his future, if one had tried to measure the weight of his hope and despair, despair would probably win, hands down.

And while he is cracking his brain out to think of every possible way to increase the weight of his hope, all of a sudden, in a certain distant he heard someone… ''Ah, you there…!''

_Huh… what's with this random scream… _Thought Kuroko as he decide to take a look at the source of it, although he knows that the scream wasn't directed at him.

Once turning his head to face the source, he had then found that that source is coming towards him, while saying something… ''Yah! If I had not gone off into my own daze, I would probably missed you.''

_Is he talking to me or what… _Kuroko begin to wonder who that stranger is talking to, but as soon he found out that the stranger is basically talking to him, because the stranger is waving his hand in-front of his face. ''Yaho…! You there…?''

Snapping out from his dream world, Kuroko eyes had then blinked a few times. ''I am sorry. Are you talking to me…? If yes, then may I know what can I help you and I believe we doesn't know each other right…?''

Scratching his head due to Kuroko's question, the stranger had then manage a cheeky smile… ''Yahaha…! Yeah, I am talking to you and yeah, we doesn't know each other and no, I doesn't ask for your assistance.''

''So, what is actually your purpose…?'' asked Kuroko, starting to feel kind of annoyed by the stranger, who had not even introduce himself.

More of his cheeky smile, the stranger… ''Mah… Even though we are stranger, but if I count in this time, I had actually met you 3 times, you know. Although, this is the first time we have met face to face for real, but with the previous times, I dare say that we are fated to meet…'' And there he continues to emphasize about fate.

_Is he an idiot or what…? But, did he say that he had met me before, when…? _Getting real annoyed plus curious about this newcomer in his life, he… ''Did you just mentioned we have met before, when…?''

Finally pausing his own speech about destiny, he turns to blink at Kuroko. ''Mah… it was going to take a long time to explain, but would you mind tell me what are you worrying about? Mind sharing?''

_What is he? A psychic? _And as if the stranger had an idea what is in Kuroko's mind, he… ''Ah, when I noticed you, you had that kind of expression that seems like the weight of the world in on your shoulder. So, would you mind sharing some…?''

And by the words of the stranger, somehow in his mind, something tells him that he could trust this man in-front of him and he could share his recent worries with him.

By following the voice in his mind, he… ''First, if you had wanted to hear my story, please would you mind tell me your name…?''

''Oops, I am sorry for not introduce myself, my name is…'' and thus after the introduction had been made, the two had then find a nearby café to start their talk…

While Kuroko is sharing his recent story and secrets, far away in a certain building or a certain office…

''Akashi-shacho, here are some documents that needs your approval…'' said a certain manager after he had made his report towards Akashi, in which Akashi had immediately flips on the pages to study the documents.

And once the documents had been approved by Akashi, the manager had then left Akashi alone in the office, who is back to his laptop to manage some other documents.

After few hours had passed, the documents had finally been settled. Pushing himself up from the seat, he had then heads towards the couch. Slumping himself down towards the couch, he had then uses one of his arms to cover his eyes. While resting, he… _6 more days and I can get out from here to meet him… _

And as he take his arm off from his eyes, all we see is something is changing in one of his eyes. Unknown to himself, he had then closes his eyes, while panting real hard. _6 more days, please be quick… _

_Wait! Why am I so anxious about it… There is nothing worth to be anxious right…?! _

_Please be quick…_

_**~End of Chapter Sixty~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

**_To Ern Estine 13624: _**_Thank for the support…_

**_To Guest (who posted on May 13): _**_Thanks for the review. But… booooh? Akafuri? 0.o_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Nahyahyahya! I present the second chapter since my comeback…! :D_

_Right now, quiz time! Who is that 'stranger' that came talking to Kuroko…? XD Muahahahaha!_

_And regarding the last part, something is definitely off with Akashi, so the main point, what's is going on actually…? XD Wahahahahah!_

_(Back to serious mode) By the way, since I had told you folks that this story is coming to an end, so I hereby say that this is the second last session of this story. When the next session came, it will be the last one. _

_Just thinking about the end, is already making me miss it…! _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all trotting next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	62. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (18)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Akashi, Kagami and Kuroko will be staying on the stage._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 61st Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, truth is better than prolonged lies…**_

Once inhaling some air into his lungs, Kuroko had then flutters his eyes open just to see a blond sitting opposite from him, listening to his story while commenting something about his coffee.

Looking at the way that the blond is still staring at his own coffee, Kuroko began to feel curious whether the blond is listening to him or otherwise. And for the sake of getting the attention of the blond, he clears his throat before… ''So, that's pretty much my story…''

And by hearing the story had come to an end, the blond had then snaps his head up just the moment when Kuroko had uttered 'story'.

_Is he really paying attention or what…? _But of course, the answer to this was never known and after snapping his head to look at Kuroko, and before he could make his reply, a vibrating sound could be heard, coming from his smartphone.

Grabbing his phone up, and once seeing the caller, the blond had then immediately stood up. ''I am so sorry, but can receive my phone for a while?''

''Sure, why not.'' Replied Kuroko and once getting the permission, all Kuroko see is the blond had gone to a corner, while wearing a smile on his face. _Who is the caller, huh…?_

As he is wondering, Kuroko had then gone back to his own worries, and while he is dwelling in his head-aches… ''Once again so sorry, but if you did not mind, I might need to take my leave right now.''

As if he had only been shaken awake, Kuroko had to blink his eyes before… ''Ah… okay. I don't really mind…'' And just before he could finish his words, the blond… ''Erm… but before that, would you mind taking out your phone…?'' In which Kuroko did.

_What is he trying to do…? _And without much word, the blond had grabbed his phone and after placing Kuroko's phone close to his, he had then return the phone to Kuroko.

After seeing Kuroko grabbing his phone back, the blond, who now wears a smile… ''I have just scan and exchange our numbers, be sure to stay in contact.''

Before the blond could really go, he had then throw his final sentence. ''Ah! For reprimanding the trouble for you, I will settle the bills then.'' With that, once he settle the bills, he had then exchange one last farewell with Kuroko at the front of the café.

Looking the back of the blond, fading away, he had then feel a sudden sense that he will be meeting the person that he had shared his story with again…

''Welcome home, Kagami-sama.'' Greeted all the butlers and gardeners, who are nearby once noticing Kagami's arrival and as usual, a butler came walking up to him… ''This way, young master, master is waiting for your arrival.''

Once hearing what the butler had said, Kagami follows him, while returning all the greetings and finally they came to a stop. ''He is waiting for you inside.''

Noticing the butler had made his way for him, he proceed to knock and after getting some reply from the other side, he enters the living room.

After stepping into the living room, quietly he slides the door shut and in-front of him, there seated someone, back facing him. As if not noticing his arrival, Saiga continues to tend the bonsai in-front of him.

Realizing that his dad had not noticed his arrival, quietly he walk towards Saiga in the silent space where only the snipping sound of the scissors that Saiga use could be heard.

''Dad, I have arrived.'' And that had break the silence in the space. Hearing the announcement from Kagami, Saiga had then place the scissors and the remnants of the bonsai away. Without even turning around, Saiga… ''So, how was the negotiation with the Murasakibara's going…?''

To be honest, Kagami was already aware of why his dad had summon him here, but even though his knows, at this moment he really doesn't know how to make the reply, so he choose to keep his silent.

And it seems like keeping his silence was probably the worst option as the next moment all he felt is a stinging pain on his cheeks. Returning out from his shock, all he sees is Saiga, who had finally turns to face him, is wearing an furious and yet disappointed face.

Bearing the stinging feeling, he stood still, staring back at his dad. Facing his father wrath, he had just stood there, waiting for more to come as usual, but… ''You, just how many times that I have told you do not fail.''

Due to pass experience, Kagami knows better than to answer his dad at times like this. ''Couldn't you just learn from Seijuurou, huh? Can't you just grab some of his talents?''

No matter what Saiga had said right now, Kagami had only feel hurt a little because deep down he knows that it was all the word produced by sudden anger, but… ''If only Seijuurou was my son instead of you, I would have put all my belief on him already and not waste my time to give a test…''

Okay, that really and literally hurts Kagami deep, although he doesn't show it, but the words really tear him mentally. The pain is so significant that the stinging feeling on his face doesn't matter to him anymore.

Without even realizing the pain that his son is undergoing, Saiga had then raises his hand, as if to shoo some unwanted things… ''Go! Never step into this house anymore and be thankful to Seijuurou for agreeing to make a contract with you, if not I would personally disown you.''

And with that, Saiga had then walk pass Kagami. Kagami who is still standing on the same spot had then heard the door sliding open and sliding shut.

Once the sound of footstep had gone away, Kagami had finally showcased some movement, and slowly he too, had stepped out from the room. By bringing the pain that had inflicted on him, physically and mentally, he left the house feeling for the first time that the further he go, the better…

And thus by enduring the pain, without him even realizing it, 5 or 6 days had passed…

Finally found Kuroko in the midst of the crowd, who had just came down from the Pirate Ship, Akashi had immediately grab on-hold onto his waist to pull him closer. ''Don't get lost, okay? Where should we go next, eh…?''

Due to the sudden touch that he is feeling on his waist, all of a sudden he had almost forgot about the nauseous feeling from the ride earlier.

Tilting his head up, and all he saw is a pair of red eyes staring at him with so much emotion that all he could do is to avert his gaze, as well as pulling his body away from Akashi's embrace.

As for Akashi, who is in his good mood, had then notice the small rejecting gesture from Kuroko in which he never seems to mind, but… _How cute… _Stopping his thoughts, he… ''Kuroko, how about let's go try that?''

Following Akashi's word and the direction he is currently pointing, Kuroko finds himself looking at a lake in the middle of the theme park, where couples are either rowing or lazing on boats.

Without even waiting for his answer, Akashi had then pulled him towards the station and once both of them had showed the staffs their 'full-day pass', the staffs had then proceed to give them safety gears, while preparing their boat.

Once they had finished wearing their safety gears, Akashi was the first to climb onto the boat. After finding his balance, he had then stretches his hand out to help Kuroko to get on.

Looking at the hand, stretches out for him, he had then accepts it. Slowly he climb onto the boat and once they had settled down, facing each other, the boat finally moves at Akashi's rowing.

Left with nothing to do, all Kuroko could do is to look around the lake until his eyes had fixated on Akashi, who is busy rowing and handling the direction of the boat.

While his eyes are on Akashi, he could not help it but to noticed how well-shaped the arms of Akashi are. As Akashi is rowing, muscle could be seen turning visible and invisible under Akashi's skin.

Amidst of his admiration towards those muscles, the boat had then finally came to a stop. Snapping out from his admiring, he had then found that the boat had come to a stop under a tree, which had grown overhead.

Turning away from the tree, he had then rest his eyes on Akashi. Noticing the stare from Kuroko, Akashi's mood had just gone for the better. As he smiles, he… ''Why are you staring? Is there something on my face?''

Noticing that the other is speaking to him, as bluntly as usual, he… ''How did you make that muscles in your arms, huh?''

Not even expecting this kind of question, the smile on Akashi's face had just only became wider. ''So, that's why you are staring?'' Shifting even closer towards Kuroko, he… ''You liked it, hmm?''

Never really took any notice of Akashi closing in, Kuroko… ''Well… it's my first time seeing such fine arms so close, so I have no idea about liking it or not.''

Continuing to move closer, Akashi… ''If you liked it, you may feel it.'' Finishing his words, he had then grab Kuroko's hand to put it on his arms. ''So, how was it?''

Once his hand had rest upon the skin of Akashi's, he had not resisted the urge to press and pinch the surface a little. _Wow…! So solid! _As if liking the feels, he had then continue to gestures.

While he is concentrating on the arms, Akashi had then concentrated on Kuroko, taking in every single small expression that he is making. _Ah… _Lowering his head, he had then capture Kuroko's lips after moving in.

Shocked by the kiss, Kuroko had started to think of pulling back but he had then remembered that they are in a boat. A little movement might shake the boat off balance, so alas he choose to endure it, while putting his hands on Akashi's shoulder to push him back.

Although noticing Kuroko is trying to push him away, but this time he decided to go his own way. Without even having a slightest intention of pulling away, he had then shift Kuroko's hands to the back of his neck.

Due to that shift, if one doesn't know the real situation, one might thought that Kuroko is accepting the kiss. Once getting rid of the blocking, Akashi had then proceed to move even closer.

Finding out that Kuroko had resist to open his mouth, Akashi had then proceed to nip the bottom lips of Kuroko, in which had gave him the entrance that he need. Once invading Kuroko's mouth, as quickly as possible their tongue had begun twisting inside their mouths.

And once the kiss had gone long, Akashi had then finally released the kiss, due to finding Kuroko is getting out of breath. As Kuroko is taking in oxygen, Akashi's mouth had made his way to Kuroko's neck.

Blowing some air onto the soft skin, he had then planted a kiss on the neck. Leaving the neck alone, he had then began to take in the scent that Kuroko is giving.

Couldn't even stop the feeling and the urge of want in him, he had then decided to proceed even further, but all of a sudden he felt raindrops, hitting the surface of his skin and it seems like Kuroko had felt it too.

Pushing Akashi away as soon as had get out from the hazy feeling, he… ''Let's get off this place, shall we…?''

Receiving the suggestion from Kuroko, although hating that the lovey moment had been broken, but seeing the situation, Akashi had to row the boat back to the station.

And by the time they reach the station, both of them had already half-soaked. Taking off the safety gears, Akashi had then noticed that Kuroko's back had already become half-visible, as quick as possible, he took off his vest to cover the back.

And by seeing the rain, in which had no intention of stopping, Akashi had then thought that, that's all for today's date, but something in him doesn't want to end it yet.

After receiving a thanks from Kuroko, he… ''Let's leave this place first to get a shelter.'' Grabbing his phone out, he began calling someone…

Ending his call, he had then told Kuroko to wait. And not before long, came someone with two umbrellas on his hand, while holding another umbrella in another.

''What took you so long, Nebuya?'' asked Akashi while taking one umbrella from Nebuya. Once opening the umbrella, and by bringing Kuroko closer, he had then begin to proceed his way towards his sedan.

Once making sure that Kuroko had entered the sedan, he too had entered. Once shutting the door, he orders. ''Nebuya, just take us to the Head-quarters.''

After the orders had been made, the sedan had then zoom its way towards the HQ that Akashi had mentioned and finally not for long, the sedan had come to a stop.

Feeling the halt of the sedan, Kuroko had then checks where is he in the moment and once checking out, he had then been rendered speechless. _Big! _Was all he could made up.

Without even knowing what Kuroko had been thinking, Akashi… ''Come! And welcome to_** Emperor Hotel**_. Let's go and dry ourselves.''

With that being said, and by grabbing Kuroko's wrist, Akashi had then lead Kuroko into the hotel. While they are in, they had been greeted by countless staffs, in which Akashi had paid no heed.

Passing through the lobby, by taking the private elevator, Akashi had then brought Kuroko up towards the highest floor of the hotel. Entering a private room that seems to only reserve for Akashi, all he could do is to stand there at the same spot, trying to suck in everything.

While Kuroko is in the middle of his daze, Akashi had then push something into his arms, stealing a peck from his cheek in the process. Woken up by the peck, all he hears is… ''Go take a shower and you might leave the dirty clothes in the laundry.

Not wanting to catch a fever, Kuroko had then proceed his way towards the bathroom. While the water is running, once again the feeling of want had come hitting on Akashi.

Without him even realizing, something in one of his eyes had begun changing. Managing a slight smirk, he had then proceed to take off his damp shirt like nothing had happened, revealing the half-visible abs on his stomach.

And as soon, the sound of door sliding could be heard and out came Kuroko, wearing a pure white bathing robe, showing his collar bone.

Turning around due to the sound, and by seeing Kuroko in the bathing robe, the urge of Akashi had just gone stronger. And to make it worst, the scent of shampoo that is coming from Kuroko had made him almost forgot about everything else.

But, by thinking that he had not wash-up had made him suppress the urge. Grabbing another robe, Akashi had then by-passed Kuroko while… ''You don't have to stand, take a seat.''

In which Kuroko had quickly find a couch to seat and not for long, Akashi had then came out from the washroom and after drying his hair, he had then threw the towel into a basket.

To tell the truth, from the moment he enters the washroom until he ends his shower, his head had been full of Kuroko and so, at the moment he saw Kuroko, sitting there dazing away, he had finally let loose of his control.

Walking up towards Kuroko, in which Kuroko had turn to look at him, not knowing about the blood that is currently boiling in Akashi. Taking in the scent of the shampoo, Akashi's left eye had begun to change again, and without much thoughts, he slams his mouth on Kuroko's.

''Ummph…!'' Opening his eyes wide, shocked by the strong impact felt by his mouth, he had then began to struggle, but it seems that Akashi had no intention of letting go.

And finally after a few struggles, Akashi had finally found a way to invade Kuroko's mouth and as their tongue is twirling, Akashi had then moved his hand towards the back of Kuroko, proceed to loosen the cord of the robe.

Separating their mouths in order to take in some air, at that moment Kuroko had then took notice of the changes in Akashi's orbs. _Eh…? What…? _But, as soon after a blink that Akashi had made the changes had died down. _What was that just no-_

Without even letting him finish his thoughts, Akashi had then connects their mouths once again. Separating for the second time, Akashi had then bringing himself to Kuroko nape.

''No, don't do it…'' said a very breathy Kuroko after all those make-out sessions. But, of course, the current Akashi is unstoppable and so there he goes, tasting his nape, collar bones and thus kissing the whole neck.

_No! No! No! This has to stop! _And all of a sudden a silhouette came into his mind. _No! I must… _Steeling himself, he had then push himself away by pushing the couch along with him.

Standing up, and once adjusting the robe and by grabbing his stuffs, he had then run towards the entrance, but a tug had stopped him from succeeding his intention.

Looking back towards Akashi, who had not completely gone out from his heated passion, all Kuroko could tell him is… ''Let go of me this instance.''

Once receiving the words from Kuroko, Akashi had seriously thought that it was just another small resistance from Kuroko, so… ''Why? Did you dislike it? If yes, then I am sorry for doing that, I will restrain myself until you are ready, okay?''

Due to the situation, Kuroko had find that he can't remain his usual calm demeanor any longer. ''That wasn't the reason. For your own sake, I suggest you to stop this, because no matter what you try, I won't go with you…'' And as he was saying, the silhouette in his mind had become clearer and clearer. ''…my heart… my heart had always been with Kagami-san. Now, LET GO!''

And with the last word, Kuroko had then tore his hand away from Akashi's grasp. Not even caring Akashi one bit, he had then made himself down at the lobby and after calling a cab, he is now going towards somewhere, with a certain someone in his mind.

And as for Akashi, who is struck dumb-founded by the confession made by Kuroko had then found himself in wrath. And as his heated passion had died down, his gazes had then turn piercing cold.

Grabbing onto his phone, he had then tap onto the screen. Putting the phone on his ears, he… ''Hello I am Akashi Seijuurou, may I organize a press conference, I have something that needs to be announced. May I know if there is any time spot available?''

**_~End of Chapter Sixty-One~_**

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__3Q! Sorry for being late again…! Gomen!_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Am back from the dead, folks… =3= (The crowds: Booooo…!) Seriously gomen, guys! XD And thank you for still staying…_

_That friggin' aside, well this chapter had pretty much ends the relationship between Akashi and Kuroko. (Akakuro fans: Booooo…..)_

_To be frank, after this chapter my whole body had really gone lighter. Thinking that… 'Ah… finally passed this chapter, eh…'_

_And another thing is that I found out that the two semes in this story is so pitiful in their own ways. TAT (Father issues and love issues)_

_Lastly, the upcoming chapters is going to be hell for both of our main leads. Not that I had not warn you. X3!_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all galloping next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	63. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (19)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Kagami and Kuroko will still be our stars._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 62nd Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, happiness won't just come easily, if only you strive for it…**_

*Huff. Huff.* *Ding!* The muffling noise produced by numerous customers enters his ears, but… *Tak! Tak! Tak!*

Doesn't even care of his surroundings any longer, he cut through the lobby, wishing that he could see that person as soon as possible. Pushing through the revolving door, he had then finally stops himself due to the rain.

Turning his head from left to right and back to left, he had then finally spot two small lights coming from the hazy rainy night. Couldn't even care less about the rain anymore, he rushes out to stop the cab.

Once making sure that the cab had come to a stop, immediately he enters the cab, once again half-soaked.

As for the cab-driver who had took in the sight of Kuroko, no other words could even describe his expression but only the words of 'surprised' and 'shocked'. ''Mister, may I know what had happened and where are you planning to head with this state?''

Upon hearing the question, Kuroko had immediately answers… ''Please get me to Kagami's Corporation.'' As this is the only answer he know that he will be able to reach him.

Receiving the reply from Kuroko, the cab-driver had then thought it's better to abide seeing Kuroko's current state. Without asking anything more, he pulled on the trigger and off they go.

Feeling like the cab had finally moving, as he is looking out from the window, in which had nothing to offer but droplets of rain, trailing away on the window, his mind had once again been filled with Kagami. _Kagami-san…_

By bringing the urge of wanting to see the person residing in his heart and mind, the cab had then come to a stop. Turning his head after the halt, he had then made out that he had finally reached his destination.

''Thank you and here is the change…'' But, instead of accepting the money, the cab-driver had then pushes it back to Kuroko, saying… ''I have no idea what is going on, but just treat this as my treat, okay?''

Feeling real touched by the kindness given by the cab-driver, he had then immediately gone out from the cab after paying his gratitude towards the driver, who had then wave him goodbye while wishing him the best.

After exchanging farewells, Kuroko had then turns around are beginning to enter the company, but it seems like something is bothering him and by wanting to make sure, he had once again turns back.

_Eh…? _What he sees once he turns back really do make him rub his eyes, wanting to make sure that his eyes weren't tricking him, he had no choice but to blink a few times. _Nothing is weird…_

Turning away after making sure that his eyes really is tricking him, he had then enters the building with a new thought in mind. _Did I just see golden hairs…? _

But soon the thought had been washed away by the intrusion of Kagami. _Where? Where should I go now? The house! _Without even thinking about anything, he had then rushes into the elevator.

Pressing onto the button that had brought him to the highest floor, he had then find himself that no house could be seen on the floor he is in, but numerous glassed rooms, enters his vision. _How did I get there…? Wasn't that on the highest floor? But, why…?_

In the middle of his thoughts, all of a sudden a sound of something hitting the floor could be heard. Snapping out, he had then came to face the one that he had been wanting to see. Couldn't even contain his feeling any longer, tears had then came rolling down from his eyes. ''I finally got to see you…''

Not even caring about the files that he had dropped, Kagami had then came towards Kuroko, with worries written on his face. Tilting Kuroko's head up, he had begun wiping Kuroko's tears away. ''What's wrong, huh? Did you hurt yourselves or…''

Feeling the huge hands on his face, which is wiping his tears away and just by looking into the worried expression that Kagami is showing, Kuroko had then find out that there is no way to stop his emotions anymore.

Without even waiting for Kagami to finish his sentence, before he, himself had knew it, he had already dig himself into Kagami's embrace. Locking his arm around Kagami, he… ''Touch me more, please.''

_Err…what?! _Couldn't really process what he had just listened, all he could do is to hesitate of where should he place his hand, let it down or hug the little guy. _What should I do…?_

And in the midst of his hesitation, it seems like Kuroko is missing the huge hands of his as once again Kuroko had repeated his words until he gets what he mean.

And it seems like Kagami had come out from his hesitation after the repeating words of Kuroko and slowly and gently, he had then placed one of his hands on Kuroko's back and the other on the head.

Finally feeling the touches that he had been yearning for, Kuroko could help himself but to let a pleasurable voice escapes his throat. ''Umm… Kagami-san, more…'' Tilting his head up to meet Kagami's eyes, something nostalgic had then hit him real hard. _Why does it feel so familiar…? This touch… This gaze that Kagami-san is giving…_

_Where did I see it…? When did I feel this touch…? _And as the touch and embrace that Kagami is giving to him continues, a vague image had then flashes through. _A-a garden…? _And as soon as he felt like he is going to recall something back, the touches stops.

Really started to fall for the touches, Kuroko had then starts to protest as soon as Kagami had stop his action. ''Why? Why did you stop? Please, don't stop, okay?''

*Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba…* From the moment that Kuroko had drill himself into his embrace, his heart already felt like it was doing somersaults. But, right now facing such Kuroko, all he felt like his heart had been injected with steroids.

And it seems like words have been useless this moment, Kagami had started to lower his head, taking his glasses off in process. Digging his fingers into Kuroko hair, gently he tilt his head. Before he could seal their mouths off, Kagami had then take one last look at Kuroko.

Once taking one last look into the pair of cyan orbs, he had then tighten his hold on Kuroko's waist. ''Kuroko…'' and he presses his lips onto the smaller man's lips.

''Umm…'' _What should I do…? This is bad…! Real bad… _Thought Kuroko by using his remaining sanity. Once their lips had been connected, automatically Kuroko had felt electric shock all over his body in which had made him gave Kagami access into his mouth.

When their tongues are twisting and turning inside, Kuroko felt that something in him is churning. _Why…? Everything is so familiar…? This kiss… This is really bad… _''Umm…ah!''

Couldn't handle the sensation that he is feeling right now, a slight moan had then escapes his mouth.

But, to him right now nothing seems to matter. ''Umm…'' No matter if his lung is going out of oxygen… ''Mmm…Hah!'' or if there is no tomorrow for him, all he knows now that he wants to know more, he wants more of that touch, that kiss, that heat… _Don't let it end, please…_

_What's wrong with him? What's going on…? _''Umk…!'' Opening his eyes a little, he had then let his tongue go with Kuroko's invitation. As he is gaining dominance in the tongue action, he tilted Kuroko's head more for better access, in which had earned him a moan.

Digging his hand even deeper into Kuroko's hair, he… _Why does he have such wet hair…? And why is he wearing a bathing robe…? _As he is thinking about these thing, all of a sudden another thought came into his mind. As much as he hated to stop this kiss that they are sharing, he had steeled himself for the sake of the little guy in his arm right now.

Sucking his tongue back into his mouth, he had then pushes a very unhappy Kuroko away. Without even waiting for Kagami to explain his actions, Kuroko… ''Why are you pushing me away?''

Staring at Kuroko, who is using his half-lidded, teary eyes to stare at him back, he had almost lost himself for a second there, but for the good of Kuroko, he had then grab on-hold onto Kuroko's hand. ''Follow me.''

Although feeling really unsatisfied, but right now just feeling the hand on his wrist, he had then followed Kagami into the elevator without a single word.

While the elevator is ascending, until Kagami had brought him to the penthouse, he had once again questioned himself, why does his heart feel so warm just by getting near or when Kagami-san is touching him.

After dragging Kuroko all the way into the penthouse, Kagami had then let Kuroko's hand go hesitantly. Leaving Kuroko behind, he had then gone into his wardrobe, rummaging for the smallest size he had got.

Walking out from the wardrobe, he had once again pull Kuroko towards the washroom and by pushing the clothes to him, he… ''You have been drenched by the rain before coming here, right? So, go take a shower to prevent any fever, got it?''

After listening to what Kagami had told him, Kuroko had then realised it was the truth. After realising it, he had once turn his gaze towards Kagami, who is staring at him too… _So, for this, he had stop our kiss… _

And thus just by thinking this, the warm feeling had then came surging into his body. Moved by the concern that Kagami-san had gave him, he had then do a tip-toe, closing his eyes, before he had enters the washroom, he had then gave Kagami a peck on the lips. ''Thank you.''

Seeing that Kuroko had disappear into the washroom and once he had heard the water running, Kagami had immediately walked into the kitchen. Grabbing the chocolate powder, he had then flick the switch of the boiler on…

_Hmm…? This smell… hot chocolate…? _Finally came out from his shower, as he tries to let the shirt stays on his shoulder, he found out that there is a cup of hot chocolate on the table. As Kagami is nowhere to be seen, he had then walk towards the cup. _Hmm…?_

Grabbing the paper that are being pressed by the cup, he reads silently… _**Drink it and if you have wanted to take a rest, you may sleep in my bedroom. I have something to deal with, so I might be quite late. *P.S. Don't ever get drenched in rain anymore.**_

Once reading the message left by Kagami, a smile had then gone out from Kuroko's lips. ''Stupid… there was no way that I won't get drenched in rain in the future…'' Pulling himself up to the chair, he had then started to drink his hot chocolate.

As he was drinking and waiting for Kagami, although Kagami had told him not to wait for him, all of a sudden he felt self-conscious, thought… _Waiting like this… is similar as a wife is waiting for her husband… _

_Oh gods. What am I thinking…?! _Stopping his thoughts, he had finish the beverage in a few gulps. Once washing up, he had then enters the bedroom, due to the tiredness are starting to kick in.

Once walking into the bedroom, finally the tiredness had really grown too much for him to handle. Flipping the blankets, slowly he place his legs into the blanket and without much time, he had then gone to his dream world.

_Wonder if he is asleep already…? _Thought Kagami after he had finished his works. Turning to check on the time. _3:13a.m. He must be asleep right now… _

Entering the penthouse, after taking a shower, the next thing he do is to go check on Kuroko. Entering his bedroom, without even caring about anything else, he only knows that he had wanted to touch the person in his bed now.

Pulling a chair beside the bed, he had then started to slightly touch Kuroko's cheeks and not by any longer, his fingers had then reach the lips that he had savoured not long ago. Climbing over Kuroko, he had then planted a kiss on the lips. Leaving the lips alone, he… ''Sleep well…''

By controlling whatever intention that he had, he had then turns away, preparing to go sleep on the sofa, but as soon as he had started his first step, he felt a tug, followed by… ''Don't leave.''

Turning away, Kagami… ''Weren't you asleep?'' And as soon as his question had die down, Kuroko… ''Yeah, I am asleep, but if it wasn't for all those touch and the kiss…''

After listening to what Kuroko had said, Kagami had then felt his cheeks are starting to heat up. ''That's was your own fault, who called you to be so damn cute when sleeping, huh?'' As he was saying, his hand had automatically covers his face.

Trying his hardest not to show the happiness that he is currently having, Kuroko had then uses his dead-panned tone… ''Then don't leave, okay? And do you know how cold it was right now, so don't sleep on the sofa.''

''Oh…Ah… but I have heater installed in the living room, so… eh? What? Did I say anything wrong?'' asked a very innocent Kagami while facing a displeased Kuroko.

_How stupid is he, huh…? _Decided to try once again, Kuroko… ''But, you know… heat that comes from machine does no good, you know… especially for health…''

Tilting his head to re-think what Kuroko had told him, after nodding his head a few times, he… ''So, what should I do…?'' Seriously couldn't deal with Kagami's dumbness anymore, due to the drowsiness that is starting to eat, he… ''Just sleep in the bed already.''

''Eh?! But…!'' Couldn't even believe what he had just heard, but before he could even make up his own decision, Kuroko had already pull him down. And the next thing he hears from Kuroko is… ''No buts. Just sleep already, I am so tired.''

Facing a pouting Kuroko, all Kagami felt was utter defeat. ''Fine. Fine. I get it already. Geez…'' And finally after all those push and pull, the two had finally enters the bed.

Before he had been captures by the sleepiness, Kuroko had then get his body as close as Kagami's and instead of resting on a pillow, his head had ended up on top of Kagami's arm. _So warm… _and before he had enough of this warmth, he had then sink back into slumber. Zzz…

Looking at Kuroko, who had already cuddled into him, he had not dare to speak of anything anymore. Staring at Kuroko, who is snoozing away right now, he had hoped that tomorrow will never come…

And so even though it was raining cats and dogs outside, but to the two person who is asleep real soundly, to them being with the person that they yearned for, cold was nothing more than a reason for them to get even warmer.

And thus, even though they hated it, but tomorrow will eventually come…

*Chirp! Chirp!* *Brr… Brr…* _Hmm…? Who is calling at such an early hour…? _Trying to move towards the counter that he had placed his phone, he had then remembered that someone is using his arm as a pillow.

Looking back at Kuroko, who seems that is still sleeping soundly, he… *Brr… Brr…* _What should I do…? _Snapping his head back towards his phone, suddenly a voice came from behind… ''Who is calling…?''

Finally feeling that his arm had been freed, Kagami had then reaches out to his phone. ''Hello...?''

''Kagami-shacho! Finally you have received my call!'' shouted Koganei from the other side of the phone once he heard Kagami's voice without giving the latter the chance to say more.

By listening to the way that Kogani had shouted just now, Kagami had then automatically thought that something must have happened and it was serious. With the sleepiness gone, he… ''What had happened?''

''I have send the news to you through messaging, Kagami-shacho just what had happened?'' _News…? What news? _Without replying Koganei's question, he had gone on a tapping frenzy on his phone's screen.

And as the sleepiness had leave him alone, Kuroko had then noticed the seriousness on Kagami's face. With curiousity, he had then climbed to lean on Kagami's shoulder, stretching out his neck to see what had shown in the phone.

At first he wasn't that sure what he had read or see, but after processing everything, he couldn't help but to let his eyes go wide. _No way…! He really did it! _

In the phone, there is headline of a news that titled as : _**Shocking! The Akashi cut ties with the Kagami. **_Scrolling further down… _What the reason? It was certainly a shocker. What will become of the Kagami and what is going to happened towards Kagami Taiga, who is currently taking the post of the chairman?_

And some other small articles such as : _Kagami Saiga misplaced trust?, Will the Kagami revive from this chaos?, The scheme of the cunning Akashi Seijuurou…_

Couldn't even read any of this, Kuroko had then snatches the phone from Kagami's hands. Placing the phone away, he had then come over towards Kagami and by seeing the almost helpless expression, he felt something had tear his heart open.

_Don't! It's my fault! It's not your fault… _Using his hand to make Kagami face himself, he had then connect their mouths, tears rolling down in the process, hoping that it will ease whatever pain that Kagami is facing and enduring.

Once they had separated their lips, stopping his tears at once, Kuroko had then look straight onto Kagami's crimson orbs… ''Kagami-san, this is not your fault, it's mine and I will make everything right.''

''How? How are you be able to…?'' questioned Kagami after he move into Kuroko cheeks to give it a peck.

Couldn't even help but to flinch a little after hearing Kagami-san voice from such a near distance, he replies after calming himself down… ''I will, there must be way…''

When answering Kagami's question, two individuals had then strangely popped into his head.

And as for the two individuals…

Sitting straight up from his seat after reading the news, Himuro… _What?! What had happened to Taiga…? Why does something like that happen…? _Shifting his eyes, Murasakibara had then entered his vision, but it seems like the former had decided to ignore him. _With him like this… What should I do to convince him…?_

After seeing the headline for today, a certain blond… _So, this is the person Kuroko-san had in his story…? He must be down right now seeing his important one in such situation… _Straighten up himself, the blond had then turns around to face another guy. ''Mah… how about we just use this situation to convince your dad…? You will be able to help him out while successfully get a contract, am I right?''

_**~End of Chapter Sixty-Two~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

**_To Ern Estine 13624: _**_3Q! 3Q! 3Q! Keep the spam-like reviews coming…! (Aww…yeah!)_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Another chapter had been written! Woohoohoo! Which means this is the end of the second last session of __**TAGL**__._

_In which means… the upcoming session will be the last… and __**AKAFURI's**__ story will finally be release. (For such a long time, seriously?)_

_So, after finishing this chapter, I found out something jaw-dropping… I'ma like… __**OMG! This is the first time they kiss after 19 chapters long, while other pairing already had their kisses in early chapters…! Damn man…! Holy sheets! XD**_

_With this chapter gone, it an 'of course' matter that my head feels lighter and for the next 3 chapters, I will feature __**EAC. **__Aokise will be back for more…!_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all moving next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	64. Espresso and Cappuccino (10)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Aomine and Kise will be grabbing on the stage._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 63rd Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, realizing after you lost something? Too late…**_

_Weird, why didn't I felt anything. Sure it feels good and warm, but why didn't my heart beat like when Aomine did this to me…? _Thought Kise once feeling the immediate difference of the sensations.

And while by noticing the difference alone, another thought had started to form in his head, so naturally and clearly. _What if Aomine is the one…?_ Squinting his eyes in order to halt the thoughts of his, he… _What am I doing thinking about him right now?!_

*CLACK-CRASH!* Once entering the office room by force and by taking in the scene of Kise and Kasamatsu, all Aomine felt that something is truly breaking him mentally. Reaching the limit, he… ''Who allowed you to kiss other man, huh?!''

Breaking the kiss, a shiver could be felt after getting the question that had been thrown at him by Aomine, all of a sudden fear came coursing into his whole body and all he think about right now was to hide away.

Kasamatsu, who had felt the shiver from Kise had then shot Aomine a real dirty glare. ''What did you just say? Who should ask for your permission? Don't mess with me. Who do you think you are?''

''What is happening in here?'' Asked Hayakawa, who had just popped into the room out of worry and curiosity. ''Although I have no idea what's going on, but you three are disturbing the customers.''

And it seems like his words have not reach them, especially Aomine, who had ignored Kasamatsu's words. At the moment, all he knows that Kise is his, no one else is allowed to have him. Walking straight towards where Kise is, he had then stretches out in order to grab on-hold of Kise.

Seeing Aomine walking towards where he is, at first something in him had made him felt like he won't be able to resist Aomine, but in the next moment, something bigger came coursing through and that was fear. _No! I don't even want…_

With the fear currently residing in him, in the instant when Aomine is reaching him, he instinctively hides behind Kasamatsu, shivering even more.

_What?! Did he just…_ Couldn't even believe that Kise had just did something that equals to rejecting him. ''Kise, why are you hiding away…?''

When he is asking, once again he tried to grab onto Kise, but the latter had once again get out from his grasp.

Feeling like his anger had really reach the worst, without even caring the fact that the door is still open and Hayakawa is still present, he… ''Who had ordered you to run away? Is it him? Who cares about him, just remember that you are mine? You are mine, after all we did, after I had rape-''

*Slap!* Without even letting him to finish whatever he is going to say, Kise had then gave him a slap in the face, tears starting to flow from his eyes in which had gave everyone a shock.

Although the slap that Kise gave was not really that painful, but it was enough to make Aomine snap out from his rage and by seeing the tears coming from Kise, he begin to walk nearer… ''Hey, why are you crying…?''

And just when his hands is about to touch Kise's face, Kise had then back away, eyes glaring at him… ''Don't ever touch me. Never again.''

Once throwing the words out that was as cold as an iceberg, he had then turns coldly away from Aomine. At that moment, he had then decided never to waste his tears on that jerk anymore. ''Kasamatsu-kun, let's go. Business had got to continue, right?''

Seeing the tears that are on the verge of stopping, as if something had hit his heart real hard, without much hesitation, Kasamatsu had brought his fingers to wipe away the remnants of tears from Kise's face. ''Mmm… Let's go and before you go, make sure you stop the tears, because it was ugly on you.''

And by hearing the indirect insult coming from Kasamatsu, Kise had then started to pout, starting to forget about crying anymore… ''How mean! You are insulting me?!''

''Yeah. Yeah. I am insulting you, so what and be quick.'' Once finish wiping Kise's face clean, he had then prepare himself to face the customer.

Bypassing Aomine, who is still in shock, he had then gave him a cold glance. ''Even though it's useless to tell you this, but you did better be prepared and be ready.'' And so after throwing such sentence, he had then goes towards the door and before heading out… ''Kise, be quick.''

''Erm…'' Nodded Kise before running towards the door, where Kasamatsu and Hayakawa is standing, bypassing Aomine without even a single glance._ Just what am I thinking just now? This is what I've always wanted…_

''Erm, let's go and I will not be ugly even though crying, I will just beautify the tears…'' As Kise is saying, the three of them had left the room, leaving Aomine alone to deal with his shock.

_What? Don't ever touch him ever again?!_ Just by thinking of this is enough to make Aomine think that it's an impossible thing to achieve. While still hanging onto his selfish thoughts, the memories of Kise's crying had come into his mind.

As if a large sledgehammer had decided to land on him, suffocating him with all its might. At that moment he had only realize Kise wasn't a troublemaker, a puppet or even a sex toy. Kise was something even more than all of that, he was precious and important.

But by remembering every single thing that he had ever did to Kise, even though he realize the very fact, it's in fact too late for the realization to dawn.

Bringing the regret in him, he had too, quit the room and once again, from far away Kise had entered his vision and that's enough for him to want to get nearer towards Kise. Shutting everything away, he goes nearer.

Once reaching where Kise is, he had slowly stretches out his hand to touch him. ''Kise…''

But, for Kise who had noticed the movement had then slaps Aomine's hand away, staring daggers at him while some fear is still residing in him. Pressing down the fear, he… ''Didn't I tell you don't ever lay your hands on me?''

Didn't even want to care about him any longer, Kise had then make his move towards a table, carrying a tray in both of his hands.

Continue to use his eyes to follow where Kise goes, he had then started to notice small details on Kise for the first time, the way he walks, the way he laughs and smiles. Finish placing the orders on the tables, Kasamatsu had then come towards Kise. It seems like Kasamatsu had said something, and so right now a pout could be seen on Kise's face.

That pout, that smile and that laugh it was all supposed to be his, is what Aomine had thought of after genuinely notice all Kise's expression, that seems so adorable to him, but…

''Hey, Aomine. If you are able to stand here, that means you are free, right?'' Following the voice, he had then came to face Moriyama, who is pushing a tray to him. ''Just send this to table No.5.''

Involuntarily, his hand had gone to grab on-hold of the tray and once receive a thanks from Moriyama, he had found himself been left alone. And as he had finished sending out the orders, on his way back to the counter, for the first time in his life, he felt pathetic.

''Yeah, you may follow me this way…'' Once making sure that the customers had been seated, Momoi had started to take orders. Finished taking orders, and while she is on her way back to Shinya, she had then took a glance towards Aomine. _Hmm…_

''Thanks for visiting!'' Taking a bow towards the last customer of the day, she had then stretches herself. ''Ah! Finally done.''

''Good job, everyone! Now everybody let's clean up and get home.'' Announced Kasamatsu as he claps his hands and once getting a respond from everyone, he turns towards Kise. ''You, come with me.''

''But, I have to clean up too…'' Said Kise, but… ''It will just take a while, okay?''

Shutting his mouth in order to consider and the next moment Kise had then nodded his head and as he was following Kasamatsu… ''Umm, so what's the matter?''

Aomine, who had his eyes all over Kise for the whole day had then continue to follow where Kise is and without him noticing it, there is someone who is eyeing him the whole day.

_Just what is wrong with him today…? Why didn't I feel the usual Aomine in him…? Why is he so out today…? _With the questions in her mind, she had then walks up to Aomine and by tugging his sleeve, he had then gave her a respond. ''What?''

Finally looking at his face properly and closely for the first time of the day, there is just one word she could find to describe the way Aomine is right now… _Pathetic… _

Although that's what she thought, but strangely to her, she felt like she needs to help Aomine. She needs to know more of what is going on with Aomine despite after that ridiculous confession he did to her.

Following her instinct, she clears her throat… ''Even though I have no idea what you are going through, but did you know that you are looking so very pathetic right now?''

_Pathetic…?! Just who are you calling me pathetic? _Thinking by himself is one thing, but being told that by others is yet another thing. ''Just what had made you-''

Without letting him says anymore, she cuts into his sentence… ''And so would you mind telling what's in you that had made you so pathetic…?'' Once ending her sentence, she had then gave Aomine a smile.

Looking at the smile that Momoi had gave him, he had then halt his previous thoughts, replacing it was some gratitude towards Momoi, who is still waiting for his answer. Eyeing back towards Momoi, weirdly he felt that telling her might not be so bad.

Just when he is about to start talking, Momoi had then puts her hand up to stops him, telling him… ''After everything is done, then only we will find a place to talk.''

And just what Momoi had told him, they had gone back to their job and once finished, all of them had then goes their own ways. ''Byes.'' ''See you.''

Once all those 'byes' and 'see you'' had died down, at the front of the café, there left Aomine and Momoi. Sensing that everyone had gone, Momoi… ''So, let's go.'' In which, the two of them had gone riding on Aomine's bike, zooming away into the evening…

''Ah… give me one soya and a piece of matcha-cheese cake.'' Orders Momoi as she settled on her seat, right now waiting for Aomine to call for his orders. ''An espresso and black forest.''

After seeing the waiter walks off with their orders, Momoi… ''So, while we are waiting, would you mind telling what's in your mind? And first, don't go the roundabout way since I know it was about Kise, am I right?''

''How did you know?!'' Shocked by the bulls-eye made by Momoi, he is currently being rendered speechless, turning his mind of how to deal with this.

Seeing the quiet Aomine, she had started to wonder… _Is this the Aomine I know? Where does all his versatility gone off? _''You know… the Aomine I know wasn't this doubtful… just tell me whatever and see if that's anything that I can do…?''

He doesn't know whether if he is too lazy to debate with his mind or if the words that came out from Momoi really does wonders, at the moment, he voluntarily started the whole story from the top to bottom…

Taking a sip from her hot soya, she… ''Okay, well… Since you have said so, then let me ask you this. Have you ever think of doing better than Kasamatsu-san, no matter when it comes to career or Kise-san?''

To tell the truth, never of course. And so, by thinking back that thoughts like this had never crosses his mind had made him fall into silence and for Momoi who had known the answer… ''No wonder that Kise-san chooses Kasamatsu-san. For god sake, even if I had call upon some stranger right now to do the comparing, they and I would have choose Kasamatsu too.''

And with the words being produced by Momoi, all of a sudden, like a slap that Kise had presented to him, something in him had awaken. ''Then tell me what should I do then…''

With Aomine's question out in the air, this time it was Momoi's turn to fall into silent… ''Hmm… then how about telling me your strong points, something superior than Kasamatsu-san…'' offered Momoi, who doesn't really expect anything.

''Something superior than him, eh…?'' Mumbles Aomine after listening to Momoi's idea and… ''Oh, how about I am the heir to this coffee chain business…?'' And the next moment, all he saw is Momoi had dropped her fork.

Never really think that Aomine would come out this strong with his answers, Momoi had begun to doubt whether she had heard it right. ''Come again.'' In which, Aomine does and she had once again been brought into silent.

_Now that I think about it… The founder of The Summit is someone named Aomine Shiki… Well, now I think of it… Aomine Shiki, Aomine Daiki… It truly make sense… _Looking up towards Aomine once again, she… ''Since you are the heir, then wasn't you supposed to be superior than Kasamatsu-san, then why…?''

And as Momoi is asking about this very question, all we could see is Aomine had then started to grit his teeth while gripping his fist. ''It was old-man's deeds. Saying that the way I am really does not fit to be an heir at all, so he threw me into the shop and put that Kasamatsu to be his surveillance camera!''

''Ah… so, that's why Kasamatsu-san had not feared you at all since he had even earned the trust of your dad. Tsk. Tsk.'' Commented Momoi after hearing the backstory between him and Kasamatsu.

''Are you mocking or helping right now, huh?'' asked a very pissed-off Aomine after thinking about Kasamatsu and are now trying to clear his mind.

Without even caring about his impending explosives, she had once again insert a piece of cake into her mouth. ''If that's what you said, then how about getting your dad's trust first? And by getting his trust, how about abide all of his wishes…?''

Really couldn't understand what Momoi's main point is, all he could do is to self-print a question mark on his face. ''What did you mean by that?''

_Really? It was so obvious… _And without even much hesitation, she… ''Work hard and don't ever slack.'' And that had earned her a very pale looking Aomine and that had made her… ''Do you want to get Kise-san or not?''

And with that, it had sealed the deal with Aomine swearing in his heart that he will work hard for the sake of Kise. While Aomine is swearing, Momoi… _Hope that everything will be better…_

''Thanks for the meal and by sending me back.'' Said Momoi after they had reached Momoi's resident.

Scratching the back of his neck, eyes on the night sky, Aomine… ''Don't fret the small deal and sorry for bothering you at that time and thanks for the advice.''

Feeling slightly touched by what Aomine had told her, all she do is to smile and… ''I am not that bothered and you are welcome. So, does that means we are friends right now, hmm…?''

Still not facing Momoi directly, Aomine had then begin to rev the engines up and before he go, he… ''Friends, eh…? Not a bad deal at all.'' And as he is zooming away, Momoi had then noticed a slight smile from Aomine. _Good luck…_

AND THE NEXT DAY…

''What is going on with him…?'' wonders Kobori, who had just seems to witness the end and the beginning of an era.

''Let's check the news, and see if there is going to be any red rain…!'' exclaimed Moriyama, who had suddenly felt nauseous. And of course, there is Shinya, who literally change the channels to the weather forecast.

''Hey, don't make fun of him anymore…'' says Hayakawa, who seems to be thinking about something else…

And despite all of that, the one who is in their subject had not even cared for one bit. And it seems like after the talk with Momoi had really woke him up, cause right now all his usual laziness had been washed away, replacing it was seriousness.

Like a man had finally found his goal of life, no matter what orders or matters, he will completes it with seriousness and sincerity, without complains.

And for the only one who knows what had happened, Momoi had then secretly managed an assuring smile and once again, in her heart… _Good luck._

_What had happened to him…? Why does he suddenly changes so much…? _Questions Kise, himself without even knowing he is the very core of Aomine's changes. Maybe it was due to the changes of Aomine, he had then found himself unable to focus.

And by trying to tear away his attention from Aomine, the whole day had once been gone with them earning even more customers than usual.

With the days gone by, a week had passed after the changes of Aomine's persona and the jokes had finally died down and unbeknownst to Aomine himself, he had begun to earn little respect from his fellow colleagues…

At the very day of the week, while visiting Aomine's mansion, after he had reported the deeds of Aomine to the founder of The Summit, Aomine Shiki… all we knows is a slight smile could be seen formed on Shiki's lips… ''Hmm… it seems that twerp is finally coming around, eh…''

Turning to face Kasamatsu, Shiki… ''Well… continue to look after him. If there is a slightly something, report to me at once, got it…?''

''Understood.'' Replied Kasamatsu before he took his leave from Shiki's office room.

**_~End of Chapter Sixty-Three~_**

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__Yeah… you are fantastic too… 3Q!_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Whew…! Another chapter completed…! XD (Oh-la-la!)_

_With this chapter, we have finally reaches the character development of Aomine that I've been gnawing about…! _

_And before I could receive any flames, who would have chooses Aomine that time, huh? There is no way that I am choosing him at that time too. If only he truly knows how to love and respect, I won't let him have Kise. No way in hell…!_

_And to tell the truth, I had never thought of the scenes between Aomine and Momoi before, so I would like to say that I had let the chapter lead me… :D_

_Lastly, I've dropped some hints in this chapter. (Get it or not, it was not my problem, by the way…) *Continues to act all tsun…*_

_Oh...! Sassy Momoi is such a sass! XD_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all tugging next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	65. Espresso and Cappuccino (11)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Aomine and Kise will continue their standings on the podium._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 64th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, to retrieve something you lost? Strive for it…**_

''Hey! Hey! Did you hear about that there is one total knock-out working at the place where we have always enjoy after school?'' questioned School Girl A as she and her friends is walking towards _The Summit_.

After hearing the word 'total knock-out', all their attention had go over the one that started the subject. ''Really…? A total knock-out?! But, why did I not saw any, sure there was some bishies there, but for a total knock-out…''

And as School Girl B is talking, School Girl A had then pointed towards somewhere, eyes had gone all sparkling… ''There! He is the one that I am speaking off!''

Once the exclamation had been done, all of her other friends had then turn their heads to look and the next thing we know is two of them had gone up towards Aomine, who is just taking some fresh air, while thinking of someone.

Without even noticing the presence of those girls and the sound of cameras, he had then continued to stay in his daze and finally one of the girls spoke… ''Erm… Would you mind having some photos with me?''

_Huh…?! _Returning to the reality, he immediately turns towards the girls, in which had earned him a lot of squealing. ''This is rare, tanned skin plus sapphire orbs! Kyaaaa!''

_Huh…?! What…? _Seriously couldn't even bother about those squealing girls, he had then heads back into the shop, with all those girls still following him and while he is entering the shop, Kise and Kasamatsu had then exited the shop, holding hands.

''Wow! Another one! Lucky…'' Without even caring about the voices of those girls, his attention had then being sucked to the pair of hands, that are holding so tightly together and all he wishes that the one that are holding Kise's hand is his!

Without even caring about whatever Aomine is thinking, the two had then by-passed him and are now entering Kasamatsu's car.

Looking at the vehicle that are zooming away from his very own vision, he had then begin to go into his own thoughts… _What should I do…? It's already been a month… but why does it feel like everything I do would be useless already…? _

Yup, it's been one month, ever since his change and the business of the café had really improved a lot and of course the friendship between him and others had become positive too, although awkward at first… ''Hey! What are you standing, dozing off for, huh?'' In came Shinya voice to snap him out.

Without even having the slightest thought of telling them what's been filling his mind, he had then tried to brush it off, saying… ''Nothing. And by the way, where is Kise going?''

And throughout the whole month he had realized that the easiest one for him to communicate is probably either Shinya or Kobori. ''Oh, they just told us that they are going out on a date and probably everything will be on us for the rest of the day.'' Answered Shinya before going back to his post.

_What? A date…? Again! How many times does that make, huh…? You shitty little Kasamatsu…! _And it had to be times like these that had made him thought that Moriyama and Hayakawa is his natural enemy…

Noticing his instant silence once hearing the reply, Moriyama… ''Ah… There he goes again… Getting jelly, aren't we…? Eh? Eh? Eh? Why don't you just go thinking about something with big boobs, huh? Wahahahaha…! Am I right, Hayakawa?''

As if he had just come out from his own thoughts, Hayakawa… ''Uh… ah! You are so damn right!'' Throughout the month, this had happened quite frequent and it seems others had not notice about it, but as for Aomine who had noticed it… _What's wrong with him these days…?_

And as he is going into his 5th try of wanting to know what is in Hayakawa's mind, suddenly a big, black sedan had stopped in-front of the shop, in which had got every single attention of every individuals nearby, but no one's coming out.

And due to the sudden arrival of the sedan, Aomine had then forgot about the guessing business and are now back to his own job, but he doesn't know why, but he finds the sedan distracting and so an hour had passed and finally the door opens.

In which had once again got the attention of everyone, but after seeing the person who had just came down from the sedan, the only one that is undergoing a humongous reaction is probably only Aomine Daiki, himself. _O-OLD M-MAN!_

Being set stunned by the sight of his old man is one thing, but for the next slick second, all he knows that his dad had ordered two guards to kidnap him into the sedan and that is not the most pathetic thing. The most pathetic thing is that no one cares!

After being thrown into the sedan, the first thing Aomine do is to struggle with his life on the line and once the guards had left him alone, at the centre of the backseat, without even wasting any effort, he had then throw words that is so vulgar that would make even a rapper cry.

Finally calming down for couple of notches, his dad, namely Aomine Shiki… ''Finally calming yourselves down, huh? Bean sprout. Tsk. Tsk. Such a vulgar mouth…'' As Shiki is saying, he had then started to shake his head.

Feeling like his vein could pop any minute if he had not continue to shout, Daiki… ''Just what are you *beep* scheming, kidnapping me in the *beep* daylight, huh?! You, *beep* of a *beep* piece of *beep* dad...!''

Seriously couldn't take any of his son's Vulgarian Language any longer, he had then ordered the guards to gag his mouth and his hands. _The hell…? _And all he gets from his dad his… ''After you had really calmed down, then only we will go into the business that I have wanted to talk.''

''Ah…! Finally we are home'' Turning towards Daiki, Shiki… ''I hope you had calmed down…'' Turning towards the guards, he… ''release him…!'' Back to Daiki, he… ''And you, once they had released you, come find me in the study room, there is something that is needed to discuss.''

And there Shiki goes, leaving a pissed off Daiki, trying his best to roll out of toilet papers. Once the rolling had been done, he had only think of escaping but after seeing the guards around, he had left no choice but to abide the orders.

Entering the study room, he had then come to face Shiki, who is sitting alone on an armchair, staring straight at a framed photo, a photo of Daiki's deceased mother. As Shiki is brushing his wrinkled fingers on the frame, Daiki could hear his dad mumbling something… ''…is time for him to…'' ''…or am I just too rushing…''

Before Daiki could put the pieces of sentence together, the creaking of the door had then halt whatever Shiki is talking. Noticing that his son had enters, by putting away the frame, he… ''Are you planning to just stand there?''

Due to his dad's words, Daiki had not help himself but to manage a few blinks. At first, he had just wanted to say farewell to his father, but after seeing the face of his father, looking at the frame, he had then found his anger had left him.

Finally settling himself down on a couch, in which Shiki had ended up on the opposite couch, Daiki… ''So, what's that you have wanted to talk about…?''

After receiving his son's question, and as for Shiki, who seldom twist his words while speaking to Daiki… ''Are you still interested in becoming the heir of The Summit? In handling every single specs of the business?''

_Wait! What? Am I hearing things or…? _While he is doubting his ears, he had automatically uses his pinky to dig around his ears and that had made Shiki repeat his own words due to understanding the gesture.

Once the repeated words had gone into Daiki's mind, he beamed, slightly but it had been noticed by Shiki. Not even realizing that, he… ''So, are you finally going to let me replace you…?''

Albeit realizing that slight excitement in Daiki's eyes, but still remaining as indifferent as he is about anything, Shiki… ''Yeah, but before that I will give you a test, so are you up to the challenge?''

''Yeah, of course.'' Would be what he will be answering if following his usual standards, but now… _Weird… why he is so eager right now…? Hmm… _''Why are you asking me this right now? Are you perhaps desperate…?''

Ding! Dong! Bingo! To tell the truth, Shiki had been waiting for who knows how long for his son to have a change, no matter small or big, as long as it can let him sees hope and right now being aware of his son's obvious change, he had to cling onto this chance to let Daiki finally settle in.

And so being that desperate to the point that even Daiki could tell, he had begun to think that perhaps he is getting old, but in order to not let his son find out, he… ''Are you up to the challenge or not? And wasn't you the one that is desperate, wanting to replace me?''

Oh, so you think that he will believe these words? Never! Although he had not shown that he had somehow senses that his dad is desperate, he… ''Of course, wasn't this all I've always wanted, why not? So, tell me, what had you prepare for the test?''

''A contract. If you can get a contract I would be able to believe that you can replace me and as well as convince the other shareholders.'' Replied Shiki.

_A contract…? _Managing a slight smirk, Daiki's eyes had then turns wild, fire sparkles, glazing in his eyes. Looking up, he had then tighten his fist… ''A contract? Fine I will get one for you, just you wait.''

Although it seems like everything had been settled between the father and the son, all of a sudden, Daiki… ''But, if I had finally got a contract for you, not only the company, but there is someone that I had wanted too…''

And that had seriously gotten Shiki's attention. _What? Did I hear it wrong? Daiki is seeing someone? Maybe perhaps that person is the one that is changing him…! _''Who was that?'' Once his question had gone out, he had then remembers a pinkette in the café… _Maybe is her… _''Is it the pinkette, working in the café?''

As he is questioning his son, he had noticed that the fiery gazes of his son had somewhat turn into a deeper sapphire blue, reflecting from it was no other than adoration. ''Nope. Not Momoi. It's someone named Kise Ryota.''

''Kise Ryota…? Wait! Wasn't that the name of a man? Or was it some girl with manly name?'' asked a very confused Shiki, who is wondering about Kise Ryota at the same time.

As if remembering every single detail about Kise, Daiki's eyes had become warmer… ''Nope, it was a guy. I need him.'' Admitted Daiki, still in his own memories.

But it seems like everything is not going his way these few weeks, because right now what he had heard from his dad is not the reply that he had wishes for. ''No. Once you have got the contract, you got the company and that's it.''

And it was like something had hit him in the guts, he had then stood up from the couch… ''If you are not approving this, then it's better to cancel this whole deal!''

Seriously didn't see this happening, all Shiki could do is to… ''Daiki! You do know that you will need an offspring to succeed your place one day and if you had wanted a partner, I will introduce-''

''No! Not those! What I want is him! Not those arrange marriage or useless blind date!'' Countered Daiki, without even letting his dad finish his sentence.

_Since when…?! _Completely shocked by the resolve in his son that he had never seen before, Shiki had literally begin to wonder just who is this Kise Ryota that could made such change in his son and by thinking the consequences of him rejecting Daiki's wishes, he… ''Fine… I will consider it, but it doesn't mean that I am accepting it…''

By hearing the reply, Daiki had finally calm himself down. Although he had calmed down, the adoration and resolve shown in his eyes had not been extinguish.

And although the heated discussion between the father and son had somewhat ended, in a peaceful way, but both of them had known that it wasn't the end yet.

Once sending Daiki off from the mansion, Shiki had then call upon his secretary… ''Throughout these days, make sure to plaster your eyes on Daiki and another thing, keep your senses for someone named Kise Ryota, if you have gotten any information, report at once.''

''Understood, Aomine-san.'' replied the secretary. And once the secretary had gone off, Shiki had then orders a vehicle. Once entering the vehicle, he had then zoomed off towards somewhere else.

THE NEXT DAY…

''Hey. Hey. Kasamatsu. Kise. Do you know that yesterday Aomine here had been kidnapped and had then came back, woundless? Man… how boring…'' says Moriyama as he is munching up his lunch.

And that had gotten both of their attention… ''Kidnapped? By who?'' asked Kasamatsu as he is standing up after getting the last mouth of rice.

Without even letting the other to make a reply, Aomine had then uses a very pissed off voice… ''Why did want to know so much?'' Turning towards Moriyama, he… ''And nobody had asked you to become a news reporter, so just mind your own business.''

''Tch!'' Standing up too, Moriyama had too followed Kasamatsu into the pantry, while send a sentence towards Kise, who is still eating… ''He doesn't have to speak like that, what's wrong about worrying about him, am I right? Kise.''

Before Kise could made any reply, strangely Moriyama had noticed that Aomine had pay all his attention towards Kise, who is still considering about his answer. ''Yes, he doesn't have to be like that, people are just worrying…''

Once finished making his reply, he too, had stood up and before he could go, he felt a force from his wrist, in which had made him turn around and before he could tell Aomine off, a finger had reaches his mouth. _What is he doing…?!_

Just when he is about to swing Aomine's hand away, Aomine had then make the move first by releasing his hand and after Aomine had shown him a rice on his finger, he had bypassed Kise, leaving him alone.

On the other hand, after he had been bypassed by Aomine, Kise had suddenly felt something similar to the initial feeling he had for Aomine floating onto the surface, but due to some reason, he had forces it down.

Pretending that nothing had ever occur in his heart, he had then continue to pass the day, by trying his best to force down that sensation, due to the constant appearance of Aomine in his vision.

But, as he is forcing down the feeling of his, little does he knows that all of his actions and movements had already entered a pair of very similar sapphire orbs that he faces every day. While Shiki's eyes are on him, the secretary… ''He is Kise Ryota of whom you speak.''

''So, he is the one, eh…'' mumbles Shiki on his own while continue to observe Kise in his sedan, which had parked in a distance. ''So, do you have any other information regarding him.''

''Yes! I have some other information, but it was quite a strange thing…'' reply the secretary, scratching his chin, whose eyes are on Kise, too.

Just by hearing what the secretary had stated, Shiki couldn't stop his curiosity… ''What's that that is so strange until you, who had seen or heard of stranger things…?''

''You had flattered me, Aomine-san. It's like this, the butler of Daiki when asked, had told me that he had indeed, known someone that named Kise Ryota. And that's when Daiki had brought him back to the mansion. Before the butler could strike any further conversation with him, Daiki had brought him to his room and all he knows next is that Daiki had rushes out from the mansion, carrying this very man in his arm, and he told me that when Kise-san was in his arm, he saw blood around his legs while he is naked.''

Once hearing something like that, Shiki had then pay even more attention towards Kise, while thinking… _Naked in Daiki's arm…? Blood? What did that twerp did to this Kise…?_

''Anymore information?'' asked Shiki and after all he got no more information, he… ''We will continue observe this Kise Ryota and go dig up any information of what had happened to him after Daiki had carry him away.''

Turning away from his secretary, and once he had turn back to look towards the café, all he saw is Aomine is trying to help Kise out, in which had made them look intimate to the unknowns. _If this Kise really is the one that changes Daiki, then perhaps…_

AND YET ANOTHER DAY…

''Hey, Kise… There is someone here asking for you…'' reported Shinya to Kise, in which Kise had place all his jobs down to meet the very person.

After meeting the person, in which he had known later as the secretary of Aomine Shiki, he… ''So, are you telling me that Aomine Shiki wants to have a chat with me? What for…?''

''You don't have to be so shock and scared. And regarding of what, I think it would be better if you had meet him straight away.'' Replied the secretary, who is still regarding Kise, trying to figure out what sort of person he is to have effected Daiki that much.

''But, it was in a peak hour of the café, so…'' and his worries had been cut off by the next words of the secretary. ''Never mind that, all you need to do now is place everything behind and go with me.''

Receiving the request that are more of an order than an actual request, and once considering it, Kise had then finally took off his apron and once grabbing his stuff, he had then say farewell towards the others, keeping the fact of meeting Shiki a secret with the help of the secretary.

Once entering the vehicle prepared for him, the secretary had then orders the chauffeur to go and off he goes towards somewhere while trying to figure what is going on.

_**~End of Chapter Sixty-Four~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__This story is getting mega good? Then you are getting mega cool…! XD_

* * *

**Author's Note :**_ Another one is up! Woohoo! Thank god for these days, the inspiration these days is hitting it real thou…_

_And once again, another chapter is up! With hell lots of build-up for the future of __**EAC**__. _

_Another thing is that I will be able to confirm that the chapters for these days will come out constantly and consistently like that. (Due to the coming end of both __**AHP **__and __**TAGL**__)_

_Lastly, as a warning, this story had turn from the original way that I am going to take, which is a more light-hearted one, so be ready for massive angst and sadness for the future of __**EAC**__._

_After next chapter, I will be pausing this to welcome a certain end… _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all driving next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	66. Espresso and Cappuccino (12)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, the main leads will still be our lovely Kise and Aomine._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 65th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, striving for your happiness? Even though it will hurt even more…**_

Being called upon to meet Aomine Shiki, the founder of where he is working right now was enough to make his curiosity raise to the max, but after the sedan had finally come to a stop, Kise's curiosity grows even more and that had made him real doubtful.

But, it seems like the Big Man doesn't like him being so doubtful, without wasting any time he had been brought down from the car and are now being send into a shrine-like room. ''He is waiting for your arrival, this way.''

After confirming the words by using eye contact, sliding the door open, Kise had then enters the room while the door is shutting behind him.

Once entering, his eyes had then fall onto a middle-aged man and once the man had turn to face him, he gasped… _The eyes… they are so similar… No! What are you thinking, Kise…! _After abruptly stopping his thoughts, he had then manage a bow.

Seeing the bow made by Kise, Shiki had then finally open his mouth, raising on of his hands… ''Why don't we take a seat first? Young lad?'' Although he had not showed it, but currently his wonders for this youngster had just grow even more in him.

Accepting the request, after taking his seat in which is the opposite from Shiki and in between them is a long table, on top of it was a feast of seafoods, but none of the two is paying attention towards the food as one is still wondering and the other is in confusion.

Finally having enough of his wonderings and regarding, Shiki had decided it's better to came out straight rather than going into a roundabout way and as Kise was about to introduce himself, he stopped him. ''I know you are Kise Ryota, so save that introduction.''

And that had really made Kise felt taken-aback and without even letting him to go any further into self-questioning, Shiki had then continue… ''I know you are probably questioning why did I know you, but to me, all I wanted to know is what's your relationship with Daiki?''

As if the shock and the confusion wasn't enough for him, and so now… ''Why did Daiki take you home and why did you leave while getting all naked…? What did you do to make him change?''

*Da-thump!* _Why…? Did he know everything…? Did Aomine tell him everything…? _All of a sudden the memories of him in Aomine's mansion had rolled in and that had made grip his fist while dropping his head, wanting to bury himself away.

Noticing that Kise had no intention of answering his questions, he had then decided to continue, but the sound of the door sliding had then break the silence, grabbing both Kise and Shiki's attention.

Once turning towards the entrance, both of them had the shock of their life, because the one that are rushing in after breaking away the guards is no other than Aomine.

_Why was he here? And how…? _Thought both of them at the same time, but the current Aomine couldn't even care less about anything. Without paying respect towards Shiki, he had then walk straight towards where Kise is.

Grabbing Kise's arm, and before he pulls him out from this place, after a look on the very confused expression on Kise, he knows he wouldn't be able to handle it anymore. ''Is it that old man the one that had forced you here?''

Snapping out from the shock due to the question, by facing Aomine his senses had then sprang into an instant rejection. While he is trying to snap their connected hands away, only he realize the presence of Shiki. Face filled with hatred, Kise… ''Let go of me this instant. Who are you to simply do whatever you want, huh?''

Feeling the air of rejection that are surrounding Kise, Aomine had almost let Kise off, but due to his own selfishness, he had unconsciously tighten his grip. ''Who am I? I am Aomine Daiki, the one that had loved you so much to the point of going crazy…!'' Soften his gazes back, and by using his other hand to caress Kise's cheek, he… ''Let's go, okay…?''

Almost, just almost if it had not been the rejecting voices in his heart and Kasamatsu, he would probably go with Aomine. Slapping his hands away from his cheek, he… ''Let me go, right now! Weren't you the one that called me to choose? Treating me like an item…''

And as he was saying, seriously tears start to form in his eyes, trying his best to keep it down, he… ''So, I had choose him so please just let me go, okay…?''

Seeing him on the verge of tearing up, if it's on the usual occasion he would have yield, but… _No! Never! Not anymore! _Maybe it was due to the mention of Kasamatsu, in Aomine's heart… _So, you had loved him that much, eh…? Fine then… _

As if being wiped clear out from all doubts and worries, all of a sudden everything was so clear to himself. Calming himself down, slowly he had let Kise's hand go and without wasting any time, he had then turn towards his dad.

''Dad, no matter what you say, I am having him. If you had any more problems or perhaps denied this request, I will just cancel our deal then…'' Once his words had gone out, goose-bumps could be felt from Kise and Shiki. ''… so, dad please treasure him, because he is going to be the key of your goal.''

And once he had ended his words, by turning back towards Kise, without asking anymore permission, by grabbing Kise's waist, he had then pressed his lips on Kise's, in which had shocked both Kise and Shiki.

Turning his head away, in which had separated their lips, instantly Kise had raised his hands to give Aomine a slap, in which Aomine had paid no heed, tightening his grip on the waist in the process. ''Are you insane, huh?''

Without even caring about the pain inflicted on his cheek, he had then proceed to wipe Kise's tears away, while saying… ''You looked ugly in tears, so never cry, okay…?''

And after finishing his words, finally he let loose of his own grip, and before he leave the room… ''Dad… it's better if you had told him the deal… because I think he is part of it already…''

Ending his words that are like a warning, finally he walks out from the room thinking that since he can't get Kise's love, how about just lock him by his side, never letting go.

As for Shiki who had just received Aomine's warning, and by understanding what's going on between his damned son and Kise, all of a sudden he felt shameful for planning to blame Kise if not for the intrusion of his son.

Feeling all shameful for his own part, he had then slowly take his way towards Kise, who is getting all lost and shameful. By putting his hands on Kise shoulder, all he could do is… ''Now I know, it's not your fault, Kise-kun.''

And that had got Kise reaction, turning towards the elder man and before he could say anything, Shiki… ''Now, let's don't cry anymore. What we will able to do now is to plan and I had a plan already, so would you mind listening to it, Kise-kun?''

Taking a deep gulp, and with much effort to stop his tears, voice still remains shivery… ''What's should I do, then…?''

Seeing the state that Kise is in right now, Shiki had made a mental note to himself that he should protect this kid, and not his damned son.

And while thinking until this part, he questions himself as to why is he siding with Kise all of a sudden… _Maybe there is something in him that made Daiki… _Halting his thoughts, he had told himself that none of that matters, and so by making Kise sit, he… ''First, how about you…''

Thus a discussion between the two had goes on until…

As he was leaving the restaurant, before he could step into the sedan that he had use to come here, behind him Shiki… ''I hope all the best for you and I will certainly make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid.''

By hearing what Shiki had said and due to the reason of finally calming down a lot during their discussion, he manages his usual smile. ''I will and don't worry about me, Aomine-san. As I've been violated.''

After that, once exchanging farewells, Kise had left Shiki alone, with his secretary. As he is seeing the sedan off, Shiki… ''Such a good kid and yet such pity.'' _If it were a different situation… _Sighing, Shiki had then finally understand why his son had been so crazy for Kise.

Finally returning to _The Summit, _and once he enters the café from the back-door, he had then found out that the day for the café had ended. As there is no one in the café anymore, all of a sudden, memories that he doesn't want to remember keeps pouring in.

The day he propose a battle with him, the time he had clutched onto him wanting him to help, the time where he drags him out and… _No! Don't think! Kise! Don't think about it anymore…! _As if wrapping his head with his hands would prevent those memories, he continue to chant on his head, until…

''What are you doing? And where did you go just now?'' Turning towards the source of the voice, he had then found Kasamatsu, holding a cup of coffee, standing staring at him, worries all reflected in his eyes.

Without much hesitation, Kise had then rushes towards where Kasamatsu is standing, almost knocking them both off balance. Once getting himself into Kasamatsu's embrace, all of a sudden, those memories starts to fade. _That's right! As long as I am with him… _

''Hey, what's wrong?'' Placing his cup aside, Kasamatsu had then automatically uses his hands to caress Kise's head. ''Tell me, what's wrong, okay? Or are you just wanting to get spoiled, hmm…?''

Once getting the question out, he had found out that Kise will not give him an answer as of right now, and so he had decided to wait while calming Kise down by hugging him back.

And so, after finally getting those images out from his head, slowly but softly and after Kasamatsu had brought him a glass of honey-lemon, he tell everything that had happened to him not long ago, including the plan between him and Shiki.

''Don't ever tell anyone of this, please. It will be just a while and I would be able to go free and I hope that this will go smoothly.'' Once ending his story with this sentence, he had finally felt that his heart had gone lighter.

Just by the fact that Aomine had kissed him was enough to make him furious, and yet after hearing that Aomine is planning to lock Kise up by using such methods, no other feelings could describe what Kasamatsu is having right now. _Just what did he want from Kise, huh…?!_

Although the fires of hell is growing really strong in him, but he knows very well not to show it due to the fact of Kise's presence. Shifting closer towards Kise, pulling him into his hugs, planting a kiss on Kise's forehead, he… ''Don't worry, I am sure everything will be fine.''

Just when he is making out this very sentence, not only towards Kise, as if making an oath to the heavens. _I am sure everything will be fine. I will protect you no matter what._

And so, with the oath being made, another two days had pass peacefully. Due to some unknown reason, for these two days Aomine had suddenly vanish from their life and Kise had thought that everything was just dream.

Due to that thought, throughout the whole day, Kise had been constantly goes dazing off or even spaces out until he faces a lot of annoyed faces from his colleagues.

Seriously feeling like Kise is better off for today due to the mistakes he had done throughout the day, as a representative, Kobori… ''Kise, I am sorry to say this, but I think you should just leave everything to us and get some fresh air.''

''Eh? Wh-why? I have done nothing wrong, right?'' And that had made Kobori wanting to face-palm himself… ''For goodness sake, don't tell me you have not realize the mistakes you made today?''

With that being said, and not even planning to take any of Kise's apologies or reasons, Moriyama and Shinya had then grab his arms, and are in the process of throwing him out.

''Listen here. You did better go freshen your mind up, no matter what kind of method you use, are we clear?'' asked Moriyama, after placing Kise in-front of the café, in which Kise had no other choice but to nod his head.

Thinking that it might be the best for him to get out from the café even though for a short while, once nodding his head, he turns away… ''I will be back soon.''

Receiving Kise's reply, the two had finally showed a pleased face. Before going back to the café, Shinya… ''Just go and place everything on us.''

Even though this is what Shinya had told him, but there is something in Kise's mind that wasn't meant to be placed anywhere, but only himself.

So even at first, Kise had literally plan to head somewhere to take a rest in order to clear his mind. By taking his car, he had then went to his destination, but as soon as he reaches the area, once taking a seat on one of the bench, he was back to spacing off until…

Back to the earlier time, when Kise is leaving the café. While he is leaving, another vehicle had then arrived at the café at the same time, coming out was no other than Aomine, who had disappear from their life these two days.

And by the moment that he stepped out from the car, an obvious difference could be seen as he is not wearing any of his casual clothes or even the uniform of the café, instead he is in a formal attire, with necktie and coat.

During the two days of his absence, he had gone back to his dad's side in order to learn more about business management and as for his return to the café is all just due to one simple reason, He missed Him.

Bringing himself into the café with his head filled with Kise, and due to him wanting to see Kise so much and so after knowing that Kise was out from Kobori, disappointment filled him. _Maybe I will come again tomorrow… _

And just when he is about to leave, suddenly Kasamatsu had entered his vision, in which Kasamatsu had noticed his presence, too. Once noticing Aomine's presence, Kasamatsu… ''So, where have you been these two days?''

Stopping in his own tracks, he turns to face Kasamatsu and although none of them is actually speaking, but one can certainly feel the ominous air surrounding both of them. ''Oh, I should be telling you this, I am quitting my job in the café.''

Getting slightly taken-aback by the reply, Kasamatsu… ''You want to quit? Did your father knows that? And did you even get his permission…?''

''Ah…! That? It had been settled. Old man would probably had approved of it since I had decided to stay by his side to learn some other things from him right now.'' Replied Aomine, unusually calm.

Due to Aomine's unusual calmness while speaking with him, Kasamatsu couldn't help but to feel a chill gnawing behind him. Couldn't press down the feeling and question in him, he… ''Why? Why so suddenly?''

Decided to never twist his words, Aomine… ''Of course, why not? In order to have Him, this is the only way, right?'' _Yes, this is the only way, to lock him down… To make him stay…_

And of course for Kasamatsu, who known the whole story from Kise, the answer that Aomine gave him had only just turn the peace that they had into a battle of guts. ''Don't you dare hurt him in any way, considered yourselves warned…!''

Paying the warning no heed, the peace in his eyes had now turned into something predatory… ''Hey. Hey. I am not going hurt him. I will just love him, all the way, so don't you ever get in my way, you got it…?''

''I will protect him on any cost, so it useless for you to lock him by your side.'' Countered Kasamatsu, who is gripping his fist, tightly all ready to place a punch on Aomine anytime, but…

''Oh, it seems like you had known the story, haven't you…? Yeah, since you know that I had tied him down, so wasn't that mean that you should let go now, because I won't even let you protect him, since he is mine.'' Once he had ended this sentence, without even bothering to care about Kasamatsu, he leaves the café.

As he is entering his car, a slight pained expression could be seen floating right on surface on his face, but as soon the pained looks had been replaced by a really determine looks. _Yeah, he is mine, no one, but myself can have him…_

And as for the person that had been filling Aomine's mind and heart… how about let's just fast forward the time back to where Kise is…

''Mah… it was going to take a long time to explain, but would you mind tell me what are you worrying about? Mind sharing?'' asked Kise, who had almost place all his worries behind after his ramblings about fate and destiny.

Although that's what he asked, but it seems that the little man with cyan eyes and hair weren't that cooperative and so… ''Ah, when I noticed you, you had that kind of expression that seems like the weight of the world in on your shoulder. So, would you mind sharing some…?''

Yeah, you would probably wonder why he is pestering an unknown stranger, but at that moment when he had noticed this stranger, he had known that this little guy probably had a load of worries like him, and strangely, he doesn't want that.

After a span of silence between the two, finally the stranger… ''First, if you had wanted to hear my story, please would you mind tell me your name…?''

_Eh…?! Did I not introduce myself…? _Scratching his head and smiling apologetically… ''Oops, I am sorry for not introduce myself, my name is Kise Ryota. Nice to meet you and may I know what's your name?''

After listening to his introduction, then only the stranger… ''My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and nice to meet too, so may I know where should we start our conversation?''

**_~End of Chapter Sixty-Five~_**

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__Oops… similar reviews detected…! Code red! Code red! XD (Jus jk!)_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_*Letting out a real deep sigh…* Phew… And so, another one being written and uploaded…!_

_Which means, is the end of this session for __**EAC**__, which is seriously getting more and more serious, angst-y and sad._

_And as for the end of this session of __**EAC**__, it just mean one thing… Up next, it will be the end of both __**AHP **__and __**TAGL**__, and I won't be able to tell which story I will be covering next chapters, so all you have to do is to stay tuned._

_Next, with this chapter, you can certainly see the similarity between what Akashi had done to Kuroko and what Aomine had done to Kise, and finally I have revealed who is that stranger that Kuroko had met!_

_Lastly, well… I am going to wreck my brains so I'll be able to bring out a satisfying end for those two stories. (Damn! The arrangement of timeline is so sensitive!)_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all chunking next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	67. A Healing Promise (17)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, we will be returning to having Himuro and Murasakibara._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 66th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, one will lose sight when indulging themselves in happiness…**_

_If he had said a 'No'… _With the disappointment filling him, as he is trying to forget about the face of Himuro, which is filled with hesitation, he pushes himself up from the wall, walking further away from the room.

And as he is walking away, all he felt is that the familiar ugly feeling that he had feeling all the time had only grown stronger. ''Tch!'' With the ugly feeling growing ever stronger, he had found that the easier Himuro is intruding his mind.

_Tch! Damn it! Damn it! Why…? _Due to him thinking that Himuro is probably thinking about Kagami and not him, all of a sudden he felt everything is so unfair. _Why am I thinking about him even till now…?_

Couldn't even contain the ugly feeling inside him any longer, he had then decided to call upon Okamura to at least decrease the heaviness in him, but…

_'_'Hello, chairman… may I know- Let go of me, told you I am not ready and could you just answer the call and let go of me already?'' in came Okamura voice through the phone, in which had been replaced by Liu's voice.

And as is forgetting the fact that he is talking to his chairman, Okamura… ''No way that I am letting you go. Liu, please… okay…?'' And that had seriously pissed Murasakibara off, who had thought that this world is truly unfair and so he decided to balance it.

Managing his best calming tone, Murasakibara… ''Okamura-san… let's meet up at Tropical Lane like… **right now**!'' And of course, without seeing the real situation at the other side, Murasakibara had known his message had been successfully imprinted, and so…

''Why…?'' *Burp!* ''Why…?'' Turning his attention from the glass that he is playing, he had then faces Okamura and Liu with a pouting face… ''Why is everything…'' *Burp!* ''…so unfair?!''

With much effort he raise his finger to point at them both and while fighting to separate his eyelids, he… ''You and you, break up! Break up, this instance!'' Lolling his head away, he had then started his mumblings again. ''Hey, one more glass…!''

Seeing the state he is in, for Murasakibara's sake or more like for Himuro's sake, Liu had then stood up to stop the bartender to give Murasakibara anymore alchohol. Turning to face Okamura, Liu… ''Okamura, please knock him out and get out of here, please.''_  
_

And due to Liu's words, Murasakibara had then lolled his head back towards Okamura… ''Huh…? You dare…?'' And that had Okamura gulping, trying to think which side had the most influence as of now and in the end… ''I am sorry. But, it's for your own good.''

Looking at the now unconscious Murasakibara, Liu… ''Let's go return him to his home and call upon Himuro to take care of him.'' Once finishing his words, Liu had decided to quit the pub immediately. By fishing his phone out, he calls Himuro. ''Hello…''

And so, for who knows how long, due to the nasty feeling that he is getting from his throat and the slight sensation that he is feeling from his lips, slowly he snap his eyes open, easily due to the minimum lighting in his room, coming only from the lamp.

Moving his eyes away from the lamp, he had then turned his head upwards, in which he had meet another pair of eyes, staring at him back and due to the atmosphere around them, without even caring about the nasty throat of his, he had then raises his hand to push Himuro's head down.

Just when he had felt that his head is being pushed down by Murasakibara's hand, automatically he shuts his eyes, not caring about his hand that had been grabbed by Murasakibara, all he felt next is soft lips being press on his own.

Once feeling Himuro's lips on his own, he had known that no matter what Himuro had did, he will always fall for the sensation he is feeling right now. Slowly, but surely, while still connecting their mouths, Murasakibara had then shift their place by placing Himuro under him.

''Mmm… Atsushi…'' Wanting to get some air into his lung, Himuro had then place both of his hands on Murasakibara's shoulder, slightly pushing him away.

And as for Murasakibara, who had felt that slight push, by ignoring that, he proceed more onto Himuro's mouth, planning to suck out every single sanity Himuro had and the only way he know how to do that is to hook onto Himuro's tongue.

Feeling that Murasakibara is not pushing away, but instead had pulled him in more, he had then braces himself for the aftermath, but it seems that no matter how he braces it, as of right now all he could do is to respond while uselessly clinging onto the thread of sanity.

_No…! If this continues on, I will… Mmm… _''Mmm-ah!'' Finally getting himself free due to Murasakibara setting him free. Once getting enough of air into his lungs, once again his mouth had been sealed away.

But, this time to his surprise, the kiss was short and that had him feeling disappointed, yet relief. But, on the next moment, the warm lips that he felt not long ago had then find its way towards his neck, sucking his adam's apple. ''Nn…ah! Atsushi…?''

By hearing Himuro calling him, immediately he stops what he is doing, shifting his head to face Himuro, he… ''Tatsuya…'' Due to the first time that his giant is using his first name, a warmth feeling could be felt in him

Almost melting due to the warmth and trying his best to not let himself got sweep away by the atmosphere, placing his hands on Murasakibara's cheeks, while looking into the warm gazes he… ''Yes…? What did you want…?''

Without even answering his question, Murasakibara… ''Tatsuya…'' Lowering his body, tightening his grip around Himuro's waist in the process, tightly securing him by his side. ''Tatsuya…'' Placing his head on Himuro's chest… ''Don't leave…'' and before he had enough of Himuro's scent, once again he had gone still.

Throughout the whole strings of action and Tatsuyas made by Murasakibara, Himuro had no way of denying the fact that he had been a slave for the happiness in him, but by noticing the fact that his giant had gone still, a huge hole could be felt by him.

Although that's what he had felt, but no matter what, he thought that he must complete the promise between him and Kuroko, and that had made him almost hit himself mentally. _Just what am I feeling happy for, huh?_

Snapping himself back to reality, he had then begin to find a way to escape from Murasakibara's clutches, in which take much effort. Finally freeing himself, taking one last look at the sleeping giant, and as he is leaving the mansion, he… _Just what should I do…?_

*Driiiing!* After making sure that the wave of students flowing out from classrooms had finally died down a little, only he quits the classroom by bringing his belongings and just when he is about to reach the staff's room, his phone rang.

Fishing out his phone, he had then found out that it was an unknown caller, tapping on the receiving button, by placing the phone on his ears… ''Hello, may I know who is on the line…?''

''It's me, Kuroko Tetsuya. I believe we had a chat yesterday, Himuro-san.'' Replied someone with a monotonous voice from the other side of the phone, in which had made the problem residing Himuro's mind re-surface.

And even though he had known the reason, he… ''Oh, I am sorry for forgetting to save your number with your name and may I know what had led you for calling me…?''

After he had thrown out his question, instead of a quick answer, silence is the one that made the reply, but as soon the same monotonous voice came through, thought softer this time… ''I just wanted to ask how was the talk going. Is it going well…?''

Without being able to run away from that soft, hopeful tone coming from Kuroko, and after had some thoughts of how to make his reply, he… ''For that, I will try my best… although I can't guarantee it will work.'' _I am so sorry…_

And just before they could exchange farewells, Himuro had then heard a slight sigh coming from the other side and that had really made him felt a pang of guilt, striking his senses.

Well, one could even blame for the maturity and the sense of responsibility in him. After placing his phone back to his pocket, sliding the door of the staff's room open, and while he is stepping in… _Just what am I getting happy for yesterday…? No. No. Something must be done._

Once placing down his things on his desk, he had straight away leave the staff's room and are now heading towards the chairman's office, head filled with determination, but before he had the chance to reach his destination, Murasakibara had then entered his vision.

And it seems like the purple giant had notice him too. Slowly Himuro had noticed that his giant is coming towards him… ''Muro-chin, what are you doing here…?'' And that had made Himuro… _Eh?! Why…?_

Feeling strange as to why Murasakibara had reverted back to being calling him Muro-chin, when he had used his first name, he had currently being thrown into confusion, almost forgetting his main objective.

_Wait! Now is not the time for me to think about that. _Snapping out from the minor confusion, and just when he is about to start his words, he had found himself unable to do that with his mouth being sealed away.

Shocked and wanting to push Murasakibara away at first, but it seems like Murasakibara had known of his weakness, so unable to push the giant away is one thing, but for the next moment, he found himself being trapped on a wall.

''Mmm… Atsu- Mmm…'' While being pressed on the wall by Murasakibara and while his tongue had been captured by the other muscles, he had tried to regain his senses in which he had almost succeeded, if not for the hands that are groping him.

_Umm?! No! This is not what I am here for… Ah! _''Ah!'' And as he is feeling the hands that are groping his ass, all he could do is to shake his head, while using his hands to cover his mouth, preventing anymore kisses. ''Atsushi. Please stop it, okay…?''

Looking up towards Himuro's teary eye, without stopping the groping, he had then proceed his way towards Himuro's eye, licking away the impending tears.

Ending his licking with a smooch, his mouth had then proceed its way down towards the nose, the cheeks and at first planning to reach Himuro's mouth, he had then found out that it had been covered.

Seeing the hands that are covering the place he wanted to reach, and by staring at it, without any hesitation, he proceed to kiss the hand, licking it and biting it. While he is doing so, he had then raises up his eyes to look straight into Himuro's eyes.

Just when Murasakibara had stop his smooching, Himuro had thought that he had finally found a way to halt Murasakibara's kisses, but to his despair, he had never thought that his giant would start sampling his hands instead.

Finally thinking that he had no choice but to came out straight, by steeling himself while feeling defeated, he had then flip his hands to the other way, pushing Murasakibara's face away from him. ''I am serious, Atsushi. Please stop this.''

Hearing and feeling the firmness in his Himuro's voice, Murasakibara had literally let go of Himuro completely. ''Muro-chin… why? Is there anything wrong, tell me okay…?''

_Oh…! _Feeling real hopeful due to Murasakibara's question, Himuro had then decided to try to persuade his giant. ''Are you still keeping the documents…?'' In which Murasakibara had nod his head, while saying… ''Why? If you had wanted it, I will give it to you.''

''No! I do not want it. It's just that, how about give it a try for that collaboration thing.'' Said Himuro after much thinking and considering, even though a part of him had already begin to feel hopeless.

Looking into Himuro's eyes that are looking at him with so much hope, he could swore that his heart had somehow melted. Sighing internally, he decided to ask the same thing once again, wanting to see Himuro's true feeling. ''Yeah, I might try it out, but for you to ask this, did you do it because of the Kagami Taiga…?''

Once his question had gone out, he had realize that it was too late to pull it back, because he is starting to fear the reaction that Himuro would give him. He had enough disappointment already and he wish that he never had those kind of feelings again.

Without being aware of Murasakibara's nervousness, he… ''No, it wasn't for him, but it was for the sake of a promise I've made with someone else.''

_Hmm…? A promise? C_ouldn't even begin to comprehend the reply that Himuro had gave him, Murasakibara was then being forced to blink his eyes a couple of times. _A promise, not with Him, but with someone else…?_

Couldn't even keep his curiosity in check, Murasakibara… ''A promise made with somebody else other than Kagami Taiga? Muro-chin, may I know who is that…?'' _Not Kagami, but someone else, that means I am the third…!_

Not even having a slightest idea of what Murasakibara is thinking, after much considering whether to tell the giant or not, he… ''Right now, that's not the main point, the main point is would you try that out…?''

And as Himuro is speaking, without making Himuro realize, he had begun moving closer to him, looking down at the elder guy, he… ''Why can't you tell me who is that? Muro-chin, is it that I am just number three to you?''

And that had seriously thrown Himuro into confusion. _Huh? Number three? _As of right now, while he is pushing his giant away, who is beginning to move in, he starts to think what it meant. _Number three…? _After much thinking, he had then seriously thinking of wanting to face-palm himself.

''Atsushi, stop it now and listen to me.'' Commands Himuro after sorting out his thoughts, in which Murasakibara had reluctantly abides. Feeling like the giant had somehow back away, he… ''I think we need to talk, like right now.''

Couldn't keep his curiosity in check again, Murasakibara… ''A talk…? What's there to talk, Muro-chin...?''

''I think we have a misunderstanding going on and it needs to be settled as quickly as possible.'' Without even letting his giant start any question, he continues on… ''But, first. Have you heard of my story?''

''Huh? What story…?'' Blurted Murasakibara, without thinking much about what he will be hearing soon.

Once getting the confirmation that his giant had not known of anything yet, all of a sudden, he wanted to hate himself for not recalling that he had not talk about his past with Murasakibara yet. _Of course he will misunderstood…! Geez…_

And before he pulled Murasakibara to the place that he starts his story, he thought that since he had told Kuroko about it, then Murasakibara must know of it and there he goes grabbing the giant's hand. ''Come, as this is not the place to start my story.''

So, there the two goes to the place where Himuro will re-tell the same story that he had told Kuroko. Throughout his whole story-telling, unlike the calm and collected Kuroko, several different expression could be seen by Himuro as his story goes on.

And once his story had finally ended by halting at the first time he met Murasakibara, without even giving him time to brace himself, the giant had then pull him into his embrace… ''Muro-chin, you don't have to be scared anymore, I am here and no matter it's Jason or Kagami, I will protect you.''

Shocked at first, but with the warmth surrounding him, slowly he had return the hug by surrounding his arm around Murasakibara's waist. ''Stupid, I am not scared of it anymore, Kagami's father had settled everything.''

Due to the mention of Kagami's father settling everything, Murasakibara… ''Kagami's father had settled everything…? May I know what had you mean by that?'' Without him even realizing it, in the deepest area of his heart… _So, I am number four… _

''Yeah, Kagami's father had settled everything including the chance of me continuing my studies at Fluer de Lys, but that's not the main problem right now, because I am here right now, with you, am I right or am I wrong?'' After his last word had died down, automatically he had tighten his hug.

Feeling like he is the happiest man on earth after hearing what Himuro had said and feeling the tightening hug, couldn't stop his desires, by pushing Himuro away slightly, tilting Himuro's chin and just when he is about to plant a kiss on the smaller man, Himuro… ''So, would you just treat this as I am repaying the debt I owed to his father…?''

After planting a small peck on Himuro's lips, he… ''Hmm… I might consider it, if you said so, but would you promise me that you won't leave my side after helping you.'' Asked Murasakibara, who had felt so insecure.

Once hearing that Murasakibara will consider that collaboration, a ray of hope had then sparkled in him. With that hope burning, couldn't even stop the thankfulness and love for his giant, he wraps his hand around his giant's neck, signify that he wanted a kiss right now.

Accepting the sign that Himuro had given to him, with the happiness that is too much for him to handle, all he does is to abide. ''Muro-chin, you really are… Umm…'' and thus, with that kiss as an initiator, they had shared more kisses until it was time for their unwilling separation.

Before they could go on their own ways, Himuro… ''Promise me, you would really consider it.'' In which, Murasakibara… ''Yeah, I will…''

And there they goes bringing the promise in their hearts, and thus… by the name of time does not wait, time flies and before they had fully known, 5 days had zoomed away.

Finally gotten a time to rest due to the hectic schedule since the mid-year exams are coming, Himuro… _Hmm… I wonder how does his consideration goes… _With that in mind and by deciding to take a break, he had then decided to go find Murasakibara.

In the middle of his way to find Murasakibara, he had then came face to face with Liu and Okamura, who is lending a hand to Liu. Looking at Okamura, he had then decided that perhaps his giant had talked to him about that collaboration, and so… ''Hi, Liu and Okamura-kun.''

''Oh, hi there and what's up?'' Replied Liu once getting up from the floor.

Following Liu, Okamura… ''Oh, hey. It seems that you are quite busy these days, eh. How was the student going and would you mind if we have some lunch together?''

Upon receiving the offer from Okamura, after checking his watch, he… ''Sure, why not. But, before that I would like to ask you something.''

''Sure, of course. So, what's the question?'' asked Okamura, who is still smiling politely towards Himuro.

_**~End of Chapter Sixty-Six~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__You are mad awesome and once again thankyouasgfwefhthh! TAT  
_

_**To fiuefgiuwegfayam : **__Since this is your first review, please accept this humble thanks and glad that you liked my AoKise's story. Double thanks._

* * *

**Author's Note : **_The time has come for another chapter…! Yahoo…!_

_With this chapter out, it had signify the start of an end… And thus, here begins my journey towards the HORIZON!_

_And as I said in the previous chapter, the timeline starting from this chapter will be very sensitive and precise, so here I am announcing that right now, at the end of this chapter, we have reach the day where Kuroko had his date with Akashi._

_Lastly, in the next chapter, I will be covering __**TAGL**__. Be sure to on9._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all smocking next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	68. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (20)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Kuroko and Kagami will return as our main leads._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 67th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, don't ever lie even though you are helplessly cornered…**_

''I will, there must be way…'' And as his words had died down, in his mind two individuals flashes through without even a reason. A baseless belief or even a retarded trust, just at the moment Kuroko, himself made out those words, a confidence he had never experienced came rushing towards him.

Once making sure that his message had gotten through, with much reluctance, he got off Kagami's bed, but without succeeding due to Kagami pulling him back. ''What are you planning right now?''

Remaining silence and just by one look, Kuroko had knew that Kagami is probably worried and so by crawling back to Kagami, he once again planted a peck. ''Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid.''

Ending his words with a smile and by letting himself off from Kagami's grip, he had then quits the bedroom with Kagami, following his behind, looking at his small stature and that had made him gone back to what had happened the night.

Closing his eyes, he tries to remembers the feel of when he touch, hold and kiss the little man in-front of him. Just by thinking was enough to make him want the sensation back immediately.

And perhaps it was due to him paying so much attention to Kuroko that when he see the shirt had slip off Kuroko's shoulder, without thinking much, he goes forward to adjust it back in which had earned Kuroko's attention. ''Hmm…?''

When cyan orbs meets crimson orbs, it was when the red head had known he could not hold back anymore. Wrapping his arms around Kuroko from the back, slowly by tilting his head, he whisper something into Kuroko's ear. ''Take this. It will give you access to this floor.''

Registering all the words that Kagami had told him and by looking down, all he saw is in Kagami's hand, there was a black card. Holding onto the card, he turns his body around.

Without any more words needed when the two had hooked their vision on each other, holding onto Kuroko's face, he… ''Promise me, don't do anything stupid, okay…?'' In which had earned him a nod and few blinks.

_Too cute… Too much… _Lowering his head, and by shutting his eyes, he claims Kuroko's lips, in which had quickly turned into a heated kiss that had almost take all the air in their lungs.

Slightly pushing Kagami away, he… ''Kagami-san… we need to stop this. If not…'' All of a sudden feeling real embarrassed, he avoided Kagami's predatory glance. ''If not… I wouldn't be able to leave…''

_Then don't leave, stay! Stay and don't leave my side, ever… _If not for the reality, Kagami would have probably continue his action and would have probably step onto the line of no return, but in order to have that he knew they had to go on their own ways.

And so with that in mind, he had finally decided to let him go. Just before Kuroko could leave the penthouse, Kagami had once again pulled him in for a hug. ''Goodbye, don't forget our promise.''

''Umm… I will.'' Thus, with the assurance made, finally the two had been separated by the glass of the penthouse. With one last look, by bringing a heavy heart, Kuroko steps into the elevator, bringing him down.

Once reaching the ground floor, what he sees next had shocked him. Even though not much, but it's obvious enough that those people standing outside the building were reporters and cameraman, waiting patiently for the appearance of Kagami Taiga.

Although he had noticed them, but he knows better than anyone that no one had notice his appearance and so as casual as he is, he left the company without much sweat. _I'd better warn Kagami-san about this…_

Fishing his phone out from his pocket, he had quickly called Kagami to warn him about the current situation and thus after ending their conversation, Kuroko had then remembers about the two individuals that had plastered themselves in his mind. _I'd better call them, too…_

And so, once scrolling down the list of his contact, the name of 'Himuro Tatsuya' had come up first… Tapping on the screen, he waited until… ''Hello…

…dad!? What-'' Without even giving his son a chance to talk any single word, Saiga from the other side of the phone… ''Come back at once and explain what had happened to me, like right now!'' Once those words had ended, the call had also ended.

Reality is cruel, that's for sure. And just when he had wanted to stay in the memories of where Kuroko resides, the call had successfully, effortlessly crushes it as if for Kagami to have a moment of happiness, is a taboo to fate.

Being smacked back into reality, he starts to pack and while he is doing so… _If this is a punishment for me being weak, then place all faults on me, not him. _Having one last look of the place that had gave him happiness, he leaves.

As the elevator is taking him down, looking through the glass of the elevator, he had known how serious the warning that Kuroko gave him. Stepping out from the elevator, not using the front entrance like usual, he had then decided to use a secret back-door, in which had let him leave the company peacefully.

Although passing through the first obstacle with peace, but as of right now, sitting in-front of his family, especially in-front of his old man, no avoidance and escape could be done, the only way is to face it.

*Smack!* Once throwing a newspaper in-front of a floor that Taiga is sitting, Saiga… ''The Murasakibara's business and now this?! You'd better had an explanation for this or else, I hope that you know what will happen.''

Already being aware about the content in the newspaper, without looking down towards the newspaper, he continue to place his sight on Saiga, thinking of what to say while seeing his mom, trying to calm his father down.

Yeah, of course, he had known what will happen if he didn't give an explanation, but even with his usual slowness, he knows that no matter what kind or how good the explanation are, it was going to be useless.

What had happened has already been something that couldn't be reverted no matter what, but even though that's the fact, he felt if he didn't tell the truth, he will regret it, bracing himself well, he told all the truth that he knows, including the existence of Kuroko in his life.

Once his story ends, every single one of his family was being thrown into shock. As the fastest to escape the shock due to knowing the fact about Taiga is seeing someone, Yumeko… ''Did you not regret it and are you sure he is worth it…?''

''So, did you mean that Seijuurou did that? Did you expect me to believe that?'' Not even caring about his son's reply towards Yumeko, Saiga… ''So, are you perhaps hoping me to really believe that this Kuroko you are talking about had such impact, so one Himuro wasn't enough of a lesson, huh…!?''

''Saiga!'' And so as soon as Yumeko had wanted to stop her husband, Saiga stops her by raising his hand, tilting his head up due to not wanting to face Taiga any longer, he… ''Get out from here. Don't you ever step into here, the penthouse and the company anymore.''

Once ending his words, he stood up from the where he sat and by fishing out his phone, before he could disappear from Taiga's sight… ''Oh! Yes, Yes. Arrange that, and clean that place up, I will be…'' and thus, the continuation of Saiga's words had been blocked by a door

Seeing that her husband had finally gone from their vision, Yumeko had then rushes towards where Taiga are. Placing her hands on Taiga's cheeks, she… ''Son, tell me, you won't regret it, because no matter what I will be standing on the same platform as you.''

Yet, another baseless belief and fleeting hope. Holding onto his mom's hands, once remembering Kuroko, he… ''Yeah, I won't regret it.''

''If you said so, then all is good, just remember not to repeat it anymore. Although I had not believe that Seijuurou part, but I truly hope nothing bad will comes out from it.'' Pulling his son closer, she… ''But, if there is a chance, would you introduce this Kuroko to me…?''

By taking a longer time to register what his mom had ask him, he… ''If the chance comes…'' and so, with the promise made between a mom and a son, the time of separation for them has come.

And just when Kagami is about to step out from the resident, a guard had then blocks his path. ''Master Saiga had told me to inform you that before you leave, leave everything that he had gave you.''

Although couldn't believe what he had just heard or more like his father coldness at first, but looking at the current situation, he knows too well that this is what it is. Once leaving everything that his dad had gave him, he had then finally left the resident.

Once stepping out from the resident, he had then returns to the company by using his own car. Entering the company using the back-door, only then he realize that he could not access to the penthouse any longer due to returning his black card to his dad. _What should I do…?_

Still remain standing in the shadow in order to prevent any unwanted attention, he… _Ah! I have given him copy, wasn't it… _Grabbing out his phone, he calls and waited until a voice filled with worry came through… ''Kagami-san…?''

Listening to the monotonous voice, Kagami had then realize how he had wanted to see him once again, albeit their separation is a short one. ''Kuroko… would you meet me now…?''

*Ba-thump!* Couldn't help the reaction in his heart after hearing the raspy yet soft voice coming the other side of the phone, Kuroko… ''Umm… where are you right now? I will come to you.''

''I am at the company…'' Gotten the reply from Kagami, Kuroko had then raises himself up from a bench, picking up his speed towards where Kagami is and once he had arrived, he had found out that the crowd in-front of the company had gotten even more huge. Paying them heedless, he enters the building without anyone noticing.

_Where is he… Maybe up there…? _With that in mind, he had straight away proceed his way towards the elevator, but before enters the elevator, a huge force from behind had pulled him back and due to the surprise, by instinct he turns around. _Kagami…!_

Without even letting him have a single moment to get ready, Kagami had then pulled him into his embrace, in which he had responded after adjusting himself. ''Kagami-san…?'' He doesn't know why, but something tells him that something is wrong with Kagami.

And as he is ruffling Kagami's hair, he… ''What's wrong…? Kagami-san…? If there is anything that I can help, tell me, okay…?''

Maybe it's due to the soothing effect in Kuroko's voice, once managing a chuckle, Kagami had then decided to tell everything that had happened after their separation. ''I've lost everything… but, I don't regret it, since I've got you right now…''

Clutching onto the shirt that Kagami is wearing, at that one moment after hearing the sentence from Kagami, no one could possibly know how much he wanted to kiss Kagami, but he knows too well that right now wasn't the time for that. ''Come, if your dad had disown you, then come to my place then…''

Once his sentence had ended, he start to push Kagami into the elevator and by using the black card for the first time, he had brought Kagami back to the penthouse. ''After packing, let's go.''

''Kuroko…!'' Couldn't believe everything that had happen, all he could is to remain standing, on the same spot, staring at Kuroko, who is trying to find a luggage. Couldn't even stop the gratitude in him, he rushes towards Kuroko and after grabbing his hands, he… ''Thank you.''

Letting himself off from Kagami's grip, he had then place both of his hands on Kagami's face, slightly smiling, he… ''Stupid. You don't have to thank me and be quick.''

And by listening to what Kuroko said, before he goes to pack, he had planted another soft peck on Kuroko's cheek, in which had almost turn into a heated make-out session, if not for the sudden ringtone from Kuroko's phone.

Once seeing Kagami gone into his wardrobe, only then Kuroko fishes his phone out from his pocket and by taking a look at who is it, he couldn't help but to widen his eyes… _Akashi-kun…! Why…?! _Looking up towards the wardrobe where Kagami had gone into… _Should I accept or not…_

And it seems to him like every single ringing coming from his phone was a countdown and so by ending his inner debate, he decide to accept it. ''Hello… may I know what are your purpose for calling, Akashi-kun?''

''Tetsuya… let's meet up, okay…?'' Is what he had receive from the other side of the phone, in which had made him hesitate of whether to meet him or not, because the voice of Akashi seems so soft. ''Where? Where should we meet up?''

After telling Kuroko the venue and before their conversation ends, Akashi… ''I will be waiting for you.'' And that had ended their conversation. Looking away from his phone, and as he is planning something in his mind, his eyes had then looked straight towards the wardrobe.

And as if completing his plan, he had then started his foot towards the wardrobe…

In the middle of moving everything into the car booth, all of a sudden Kuroko… ''Kagami-san, before going to my place, there is somewhere I would like to stop by, so would you mind sending me there…?''

Closing the booth, Kagami had then goes closer towards Kuroko… ''Of course, I wouldn't mind, but first you must tell me where is it? Am I right? And don't call me Kagami-san anymore, just Kagami will do.''

After getting the reply from Kagami, by the same time, he had thought that he had gotten permission from Kagami to be closer to him, and so with the warmth in him, he… ''Don't worry about the destination, I will guide you later on, Kagami.''

_Kagami… Kagami… _And by hearing the call of his name from Kuroko without any suffix for the first time, instinctively he pulls Kuroko into him. ''Okay, please guide me later on and call my name again.''

_Yes, this is the feeling that I want… _As if confirming his own feeling, Kuroko had then slowly pushes Kagami away. ''Then, let's go. I will call more once we reach my place, okay…? Kagami.''

Once again hearing Kuroko's calls, he doesn't know why but he knows that he won't ever get sick of it and by letting Kuroko go, they had quickly enters Kagami's car and under the guidance of Kuroko, they had finally reach the place where Akashi told Kuroko.

''Should I get down with you…?'' Once his question ends, Kuroko had immediately shakes his head, thinking that… _This is my own problem, I have to settle it myself… _''It will only take a while, just stay in the car until I came back, okay?''

Ending his words, Kuroko had then undo his safety belt, leaving Kagami and the car behind. Walking into the café that is in-front of him, he starts to search for Akashi…

Once finding a red-head sitting on a corner, he head towards the direction and once settling down at the opposite of Akashi, who is spacing out, he… ''I've arrived, Akashi-kun.''

Listening to the voice of Kuroko, immediately Akashi had then snap back to the reality and once seeing Kuroko, sitting in-front of him, he couldn't help himself but to grab onto Kuroko's hand. ''Let's go, okay?''

Pulling his hand back to himself, Kuroko… ''Why? Why did you do that? In order to get me? Or perhaps in order to hurt Kagami? What did I actually did to you for you to do all of these?''

Or maybe Kuroko had rejected his touch. Or maybe for the mentioned of Kagami. Or maybe for the tone of Kuroko that seems so emotionless. ''I have no idea what had made me do all this, too. What I know is that just the thought of losing you is unbearable, but as long as you are willing to come back, I will revert everything back to normal.''

''You will revert everything that you did back to normal, if I return to your side…?'' repeated Kuroko, all of a sudden feeling real tempted by the offer, after thinking of Kagami's situation.

Looking at Kuroko's reaction, Akashi had then know that his offer had somehow shaken Kuroko. While managing a slight smile… ''Yes. Just come back to me and I will make everything alright. So, please come back.''

_What's taking him so long, huh…? _He couldn't really explain why, but something had been bugging him ever since he sees Kuroko entering the café. Couldn't help his worries, he had then decided to step down from the car.

''Would you come with me…?'' Asked Akashi once again, who is using his soothing voice, trying to purr his way into Kuroko's will and just when he had almost succeeded, something had come into Kuroko's mind… ''No. I won't go with you, Akashi-kun.''

Standing up from his seat, while facing Akashi's shocked face, Kuroko… ''I am so sorry, but I won't go with you, no matter what.'' Ending his words, he had then proceed to take his leave and while on his way towards the entrance, he had finally know what's the unknown feeling he had been feeling all the time when it comes to Akashi. The feeling of sorry and sympathy.

Not knowing that Akashi is following him behind, he had then exited the café and once noticing Kagami, who is waiting for him from a distance, he had then rushes towards Kagami. Wrapping his arms around Kagami's neck, he… ''Kagami. Kiss me.''

''Eh? Why? What happened?'' Couldn't stand any of Kagami's question, he had then decide to become the initiator by pressing his lips on the red head.

Still couldn't adjust himself for Kuroko's aggressiveness, he had then widen his eyes and while he is trying to find a more comfortable angle to press onto Kuroko's mouth, there he saw Akashi, staring at them.

Finally understanding what had happened, Kagami had then tighten his hold onto Kuroko, pressing more into Kuroko's mouth. Snapping his eyes open, he glares towards Akashi, who is gripping his fist.

''Umm… Kagami!'' Due to the wanting oxygen, he had then starts to slap Kagami's back, in which Kagami had let him go and once he had taken in enough oxygen, he had then realize that Kagami is staring at something. Following Kagami's sight, he had then come to face Akashi, who is in rage.

After looking at the two from a distance, Akashi… _No! Unforgivable! Fine, if this is what you want, then don't ever blame me… _

_**~End of Chapter Sixty-Seven~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__Hope that my story will successfully journey to the end…_

_**To chuichuu : **__Thank you for your first review and did you really feel I am underrated? XD And why do you feel so hard reading my fics? And why did your energy get all drained just by reading KagaKuro part? (Sincerely asking)_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Chapter 20__! Finally, another one done with lots of Kagakuro moments! (That fluff... Oh gods! I am rolling.)  
_

_With this chapter, I had once again open another step towards the end… _

_Well… and thus with this chapter, the situation between the three had been reverse… (Compare it to Chapter 9/10 with this chapter.) See the similarity? :D_

_And hmm… Which story should I cover next huh…? Hmm… To be honest, No Idea! (So, just keep in touch…!)_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all musing next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	69. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (21)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Kuroko and Kagami will continue to stand on the platform._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 68th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, avoiding problems won't give you real happiness…**_

Standing side by side, Kagami and Kuroko had then look towards the same direction and when their eyes had met Akashi's, it was then everything had been clear to all three of them. When magenta eyes meet cyan orbs, instinctively Kuroko tighten his grip onto Kagami.

Noticing the tiny gesture that Kuroko had done, nobody could measure his rage in him… _No! Unforgivable! Fine, if this is what you want, then don't ever blame me…_

Couldn't even stand to watch Kagami and Kuroko any longer, he shuts his eyes, calming himself down and by the second time he open his eyes, the rage could no longer be seen, replacing it was something even more sinister.

By understanding the fact that it was already useless for him to stand there any longer, he turns around, fishing his phone out, swapping his thumb on the screen and as if finding the thing he wanted, he calls… ''Hello, Kagami-ojisan, this is Seijuurou speaking…''

Without even knowing about the call that Akashi made and although Akashi had seems to give up, but something had told them this is not the end of it. Hating the feeling and by wanting to chase it away, Kuroko… ''Kagami. Let's go.''

Feeling the tug on his sleeve, Kagami had then turn to stare at Kuroko as if hoping that the pools of blue could wash away the unsettling feeling that Akashi had left in them. Wanting to shake it off too, he… ''Umm… let's go.''

And thus, without wasting anymore time, they had then reaches Kuroko's apartment. Arriving at the front of the door, Kagami had suddenly remembered that Kuroko had owned a dog. _Oh crap!_

As if knowing why Kagami had suddenly turned so stiff, acting all indifferent, he opens the door and out came a black fur-ball, rushing out, in which Kuroko had helpfully, avoided it. _Hope he will came out safe…_

Although this is what Kuroko had thought of, but he absolutely had no plan of saving Kagami, who is struggling with Nigou. As if he had been forced to jump off from the highest point of Mount Everest, he… ''Kuroko, get him away, please…''

''Please…'' And as he is pushing Nigou away, he pleads like his life is ending soon, but… ''Hey! What are you smiling there for, huh?!'' And for the next moment… ''Don't laugh! Tch!''

By using a very sympathetic gaze to look at the pathetic state that Kagami is in, Kuroko before turning away from Kagami… ''He is cute, don't you think? Why don't you try accepting him, since you are going to live here…''

Seeing that Kuroko is seriously leaving him behind to let him deal with the dog, all of a sudden his nerves had gone hard, grabbing onto the coat of Nigou, calmly he stood up from where he had fall from, placing Nigou on the ground, he paved his path towards Kuroko.

Without even giving a warning, he pulled Kuroko into him, wrapping his arms around the little man. _Since you are going to live here… _And as the words is resounding in him, he… ''Don't say something like this so carelessly, you idiot…''

_Eh?! What did I say… _And by remembering what he had told Kagami just now, slowly he felt hot on his face. _Oh gods… what on earth did I just say… _Trying to reprimand what he had said… ''Are you stupid or what? It was just a joke…''

Snapping his eyes open due to Kuroko's words, Kagami… ''Hah?! A joke? Nope! You can't pull it back and I haven't even pay you back of what you did to me with that dog!'' Ending his words, Kagami had then started to tickle Kuroko, in which the cyan head is starting to avoid.

And as the cyan head is trying to avoid the clutches of Kagami, slowly without them realizing it, they had walked into Kuroko's bedroom. Couldn't even handle the tickles anymore, Kuroko had then start to burst into tears. ''Ka-haha! Kagami. Plea-se, sto-stop it. Haha!'

To tell the truth, from the earlier times, Kagami had consider to stop his punishment, but by seeing Kuroko so helpless, he doesn't why but he automatically scratches the idea of halting. And by the time Kuroko starts to plead, he had realizes it wasn't enough, opening his mouth, he bites Kuroko's exposed neck, in which… ''Ah!''

''Ah! Kagami, please… Don't. No more…!'' Just by hearing the breathy pleas that Kuroko is making right now, in his mind… _More… I wanted to hear more…! _As he was thinking of this, he had finally realize where they are, releasing Kuroko's neck, in which had become red, he then attacks the other side. ''Umm… ah!''

''Kagami… pain-painful…!'' And as he was saying this, all of a sudden he felt he had fall onto something soft and that's when he knows how suggestive their position is, looking up to Kagami, who is towering him, his heart had then started to race.

_Oh no…! What am I going to do with this…! _Too late, by the time he had known of it, his hand had automatically goes to Kagami's cheeks, as if inviting him to do further things.

Feeling the gaze and the touch that Kuroko is giving him, he had known that there is no way to stop this any longer. Using one of his hand to squeeze one of Kuroko's hand on his cheeks, he moves closer until their lips connect.

And once their lips had connected once again, as Kuroko is fully accepting the kiss, on the other hand, Kagami had to snap his eyes open due to blurry images flashing across his mind… _Wait! What? Grasses… and two person…?_

Enticed by the images, wanting to know more about it, he had then shut his eyes back to continue to savour what's his and just when he is about to lift Kuroko's shirt up… in came Nigou to halt his action and that's when he remembers he forgot to shut the door…

Feeling like the touch that Kagami is giving him had gone missing, he flutter his eyes open, wanting to know what had occurred and just by one look, he knows that no matter what he couldn't stop his laughter.

''Tch! Stop laughing… just get him away, first.'' Said Kagami as he is defending himself with all his might, while in his mind… _Damn it…! I'd better shut the door next time…! _

Although feeling slightly disappointed by the sudden events, slowly he leave his bed and are now heading towards where Kagami is. Stretching his hands out to hold Nigou, and before he leave the bigger man alone, he… ''Bakagami, don't leave your things outside and your room will be next to mine.''

Once finish stating what he had wanted to say, finally he turns around leaving his room. ''Nigou, I know you liked him, but never do that again, okay? See, how scared he was…''

Finally felt that his life had been revived, slowly he stood up from the floor, and as he is getting calmer while walking out from Kuroko's room, he had once again thought about those images that flashes through his mind earlier.

And as he is moving his luggage into the apartment, he… _What was that just now…? Those two shadows… Tch! What the hell was that…! _He found out that the more he think, the painful his head was, and so all he do was to stop it.

Entering his new room, he had started to clear the place and once placing his things the way he liked it, finally he exited the room and there he saw Kuroko, lying on the couch, Nigou still in his hands.

Moving towards the couch, he had then learnt that Kuroko had gone into his dream. _He must have had enough for today. _Bending down, wanting to scoop Kuroko into his own room, but by realizing the presence of Nigou, he… _Tch! Why?! Wait… now that I looked closer, he looks like Kuroko…_

_Well… maybe if I treat him as Kuroko… _And it seems like he had somehow find a way to handle Nigou, by using his doubtful hands, he grabbed Nigou from Kuroko, shutting his eyes… _Oooh… Too furry for Kuroko…_

Slowly he open his eyes to look straight at Nigou, which is using a pair of exciting, gleeful eyes to look at him back. ''Woof! HehHehHeh…!'' And that had made Kuroko stirs quite abit.

Noticing the stir, Kagami had then quickly move Nigou further away from Kuroko. Using a very low voice… ''Shhh! Can't you see he is sleeping, geez…!'' In which, the dog had obediently halt its barking while lolling its tongue out, wagging its tail.

Once making sure that Nigou had finally quiet down, slowly he place Nigou on the floor and are walking back to Kuroko, scooping him up from the couch, he enters Kuroko's bedroom, placing him on the bed.

Before leaving him alone, he had then planted a clumsy peck on Kuroko's lips… _Dream well… _Just when he is about to leave, from the sleeping beauty's mouth… ''Kagami… Ka-Kagami…'' And that had him turns just to see Kuroko curling up while pouting…?

''Ah… seriously…'' Mumbles Kagami to himself while scratching his own head, unable to reject the unconscious invitation, he had made himself on the single-sized bed, making Kuroko into his embrace and slowly as he too, is beginning to dive into slumber, he… _Yes… I am not letting him go…_

And thus, with the inner promise made, another day had gone by… ''Umm…? So, warm…!'' Turning around just to face Kagami's sleeping face and just when he decided to enjoy the view, the alarm had made him… _Oh no! Work!_

As fast as he could, he escape from Kagami, who is half-awake now. Rushing into the washroom, he starts to wash and dress. _Ah…! I am going to be late…! _And just by the time that he is going out, in-front of the door, there stood Kagami. ''Morning, Kagami. I am sorry, but I need to go.''

''Yeah! I know! You still have work! But, you had almost forgot this.'' Stretching out what he is holding just to let Kuroko see what it was. _My worker's pass! _

And while he was grabbing onto the worker's pass, he lifted his head to look at Kagami. ''Thank you.'' As if for him, a simple thank you wasn't enough, he tilted his toe to give Kagami a slight kiss. ''Thank you.'' Bringing his flushed cheeks, he bypassed Kagami, disappearing from Kagami's sight.

Reaching the company, while on his way to his office, countless of rumours had entered his ears, in which had forces him out from his dream world.

On his way to his office… ''Hey, what's going to be of our company, huh? Will I lose my job?'', ''Yah… now I will have an excuse to quit the job in here…!'' All of these doesn't matter, but for the most shocking one… ''Mah… I had heard that today the real chairman is going to come back in order to clear the mess of his son…''

_What?! Kagami's father is coming back…? _As he was doubting whether this is the truth or not… ''Oh, there he comes, it's the truth…!'' And that had made him turn just to see an elder and sterner version of Kagami, walking into the company, but that was not the thing that made him so shock.

And as Saiga is walking into the company, numerous shareholders could be seen following him behind, having a heated discussion between themselves and walking beside Saiga, was no other than Akashi Seijuurou, seemingly consulting Saiga over something else.

_What?! What was he doing there…? Wasn't he the one who caused all these ruckus and why does it seems like no one in the group had treated him like an enemy, but more like a friend…?! _Feeling like everything is so ridiculous just by the sight of Saiga patting Akashi's shoulder, like an old friend.

_What should I do…? Should I go and tell everything out, but probably no one would believe… _Knowing the bitter reality, all he can do is to swallow the ridicule feeling, shutting his eyes he turns towards the elevator.

*DING!* Walking out from the elevator, just when he is trying to get to his place, he had then bumped into someone, in which he had almost loses his balance if not for the hands that are pulling him. ''Koganei-san…?''

''Phew… don't doze off while walking and be careful…'' With that being said and after exchanging a few words, the two had then goes their separate ways, and so it seems if not for something that Kuroko had dropped during that bump.

''Wait…!'' Called Koganei once picking up something from the floor, in which had made Kuroko stop on his tracks. _Where did he get it from…? _By bringing this question in his mind, Koganei walks towards Kuroko, without having a slightest tone of negotiation, he… ''We need to talk. Superior orders.''

''Eh?!'' _Why? All of a sudden…? _Dwelling in his thoughts, in which had quickly made a halt due to Koganei showing him a black card. ''Where did you get this? Why Kagami-shacho is nowhere to be found? With all the sudden changes… Tell me, tell me what happened.''

And while he is questioning Kuroko, strangely he shuts his mouth, abruptly. Couldn't help his curiosity, Kuroko had then turn and in-front of him stood Saiga and Akashi, whom had paid him heedless. Looking at both of them, Kuroko had then decided to change his mind.

Once waiting for both of them to leave, far enough, Kuroko… ''Koganei-san, if you had wanted to know the truth, how about let's just wait after the day is over, it's not safe to say it here.''

Therefore, with the promise made, the day had finally gone by and once rendezvousing with Koganei, who is bringing Mitobe along, they finally depart from the company by heading towards Kuroko's apartment.

*Ker-clack!* Once hearing the sound of the door, Kagami had known that Kuroko had come home, standing up from the couch, and after he turns around, without denying a shock had been felt by him. ''Koganei-san. Mitobe-san. What…?''

Finally, having to meet his chairman, surprisingly Koganei was kind of calm, walking towards the very shocked Kagami, he… ''Kagami-shacho, I have no idea what had happened, but to see you well…''

Half-registering what Koganei is saying, he turns to look at Kuroko, who had just entered the room. As if knowing what those stares meant, Kuroko… ''I have decided, it might be better to bring them here to discuss what we should do and we might better tell them the truth, Kagami.''

''Kuroko… but…'' Still feeling real doubtful of Kuroko's decision, Kagami started to ponder, but something else had break his ponderings. ''Kagami, since things had turn this way, I think it's better to discuss with someone else and I've something to tell you, too.''

Maybe Kuroko is the one that is making out those words, after a little more consideration, Kagami had finally decide to sit down to have their discussion. After telling Koganei and Mitobe about the whole truth, all they see is two shocked expression. ''Oh gods…''

Once finishing their story, Kagami had then turns towards Kuroko, who is sitting beside him… ''Since we have finished the story-telling, what are you planning to tell me, Kuroko…?''

And thus, with Kagami's reminder, Kuroko had then starts to tell Kagami about the current situation of the company, what he saw today, especially about Akashi and Saiga. Once finishing, all Kagami do is to grip his fist… ''Just what was he planning…?''

Just about after Kuroko had finish his story, it was when two other individuals had shaken off from their shock and by looking at Kuroko with new wonder, Koganei… ''Erm… Kuroko-san… thank you for always supporting Kagami-shacho… I've no words for this…''

''It's nothing, just keep this a secret and it will do…'' replied Kuroko as he take a glance at the hanged clock. ''Well… I think it's better for you both to go home, although I know the story is kind of outrageous, but don't forget that we are working tomorrow.''

They doesn't know why, but after knowing the whole truth, especially Kuroko being someone to Kagami-shacho, all of a sudden they felt an authority in Kuroko's voice. Standing up from the couch, Koganei with full respect… ''Okay, if you had said so.''

And before the two of them could leave, Koganei who is still standing at the entrance… ''Although not much, but we will somehow find a way to help. If you need any help, call us.''

Once ending the sentence, the two had finally left them alone in the room. Once seeing both Koganei and Mitobe off, Kagami had then wrapped his arms around Kuroko, the feeling of gratitude filling him… ''Thank you. Kuroko.''

Without turning around, using his hands to grab onto Kagami's locked arm, he smiles… ''Don't thank me and the time is late, we should get to bed now and I am sticky all over…''

Although that's what Kuroko had told him, but before he let Kuroko off, he whisper into Kuroko… ''Er… do you want me to accompany you when you sleep, tonight…?''

A simple and innocent question, but for them, this question is enough to make them blush and by feeling a nod from Kuroko, he finally lets him off, but as Kuroko is entering the washroom, in both of their minds… _This is bad… this might turn into a habit, wanting him to accompany me while sleeping…_

And so, once Kuroko had finished washing himself up, instead of going back to his own room, this time the two of them had shared the night in Kagami's room. And so, even though the situation around them was gloomy, but they can still be happy… it was what Kuroko had thought off throughout the next 10 days of living under the same roof with Kagami, until one night…

''…_doubt…'' ''seriously… bad…'' _''Hmm…?'' Opening his sticky eyes, forcing them to open due to hearing some noises coming from the living room, he had then slowly pushes himself up from the bed and that's when he found out Kagami is gone and the door of the room is slightly open.

Couldn't help his curiosity, he quietly climbs down from his bed and without making any noises while walking, while hiding behind a shelf, Kagami and Koganei had entered his vision and by listening to what they said, he had finally know what had happened.

Once understanding the situation after what he had eavesdropped, Kuroko… _No! This won't do… This is bad…!_

_**~End of Chapter Sixty-Eight~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__Well… coming to an awesome end… T¬T_

_**To chuichuu : **Wow! Thanks for the second review…! =W= If you have liked the KagaKuro story, then perhaps you might try out the **MuraHimu(AHP)** or **Aokise(EAC)** one, cause they are linked towards each other. ^.^ _

* * *

**Author's Note : **_A quick one and first one of the month… *Sighing and smiling melancholic, gazing far off the horizon…*_

_Well… yet another successful finished written chapter, and I am sighing as right now we only have 5 more steps to go… (AHP and TAGL added together)_

_*Damn, who put the onions here, huh?!* Oh my… What am I tearing up for…? I have other stories to cover yet, wasn't it…?!_

_*Slapping herself awake* So, I think the next chapter, we will return to __**AHP**__… so… stay tuned…!_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all craving next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	70. A Healing Promise (18)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Himuro and Murasakibara will be grabbing their place back._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 69th Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, exploding is always the best way to settle everything once and for all…**_

Looking at the smiling expression that Okamura is making, without any hesitation left in him, Himuro… ''Erm… did Murasakibara told you something about a collaboration, with the Kagami's corporation…?''

The question's out and too late to even swallow it back to the guts and by the next moment, all Himuro see was a very confused look coming out from Okamura's face. Without thinking much, Okamura… ''Hmm…? I am sorry, Himuro-san, but I have never heard of something you said from chairman. May I know what is it all about?''

_What…? Wait! Let's don't rush. _Hiding his current feeling well, Himuro… ''Is about a collaboration between two corporation which involves sharing each other corporation in the future and if you had wanted to know more, there is one file…''

And as Himuro is doing his explanation, Okamura who had suddenly become serious… ''I am sorry, Himuro-san. But, if there is something like this, then the chairman will discuss it with me, no matter what, unless he had no interest…''

_But, he promised, right…? But, it's already been a week…! _Still remaining as calm as ever, Himuro had then decided to cling onto the last string of believing Murasakibara… ''There is one file, and I am not sure whether he still keeps it…'' in which he hope he will. ''…Come.''

And there goes the three, marching their way to Murasakibara's room and by entering the room, Himuro had then found out that the file is still remaining at the same place. Bringing Okamura, he… ''This is the one.''

By hearing what Himuro had told him, Okamura had then stretches his hands out to grab the file and that's when they found out that the file had gone dusty all over, without a single fingerprint on top of the surface.

Seeing the condition of the file, Liu who had followed them along… ''Ah…! Seeing all that dust… doubtless that he haven't been touching it for some time.''

With just that simple words coming from his friend, in Himuro heart, an unspeakable disappointment had surfaced, Still choosing to believe, he had then excuse himself after telling Okamura to take a look at that file.

And as for him, finding his giant was an easy job for him and so once facing Murasakibara, after some small talk, he… ''How was your consideration about that collaboration?''

Turning his head away to look at the horizon, seemingly wanting to avoid Himuro's gazes, with his lazy tone… ''Yeah… I am still considering about that…'' And as if wanting to change the subject, he… ''Muro-chin, are you free for next week, how about a date…?''

Although he had wanted to accept that invitation, but as for the current him, who had full of doubts regarding Murasakibara, he… ''Atsushi, you said you are still considering, but why is the file getting all dusty…?''

Feeling like Muro-chin had ignore his invitation and are sticking to his question, he decided to step up his game… ''Muro-chin, are you doubting me? Tell me, since when I had break any promise that we made?''

Looking straight into the sincere gazes that Murasakibara is giving him, Himuro had almost let the thing off, but… ''Okay, since you had said so, then at least tell me when are you going to finish considering?''

Sensing that Muro-chin is going to end this soon, he tilt his head up, while looking at the sky, he… ''Hmm…? Another week…? No, that's too slow for Muro-chin, another 3 days. 3 days, Muro-chin, I promise.''

Finally getting a solid answer from Murasakibara, he had then decided to end this unsettling conversation while thinking that nothing will happen in just 3 days, but is that something to be predicted by humans? No, of course, not!

Nothing of these sort would have gone pass his mind if not for the news seen in his phone on the next morning.

Sitting straight up from his seat after reading the news, Himuro… _What?! What had happened to Taiga…? Why does something like that happen…? _Shifting his eyes, Murasakibara had then entered his vision, but it seems like the former had decided to ignore him. _With him like this… What should I do to convince him…?_

He had not known why, but throughout this morning, whatever he does, the purple head had been ignoring him or more like avoiding him? Seeing him like this, he had thought that maybe Murasakibara was just simply busy, but the avoiding is getting more obvious.

Facing this kind of Murasakibara, all he can do was to try his best to get his attention, but the giant is still avoiding him. No more choices, all Himuro could do is to give up, thinking that… _No matter… as long as he is seriously considering…_

And thus, when he had already gave up on getting Murasakibara's attention, while walking to the cafeteria, his phone rings… _Kuroko Tetsuya…?! _''Hello, Kuroko-kun, yes I have seen the news, will you tell me what happened…?''

Following his question is no other than the reply coming from the other side… ''Hello, Himuro-san. To be honest, this is what it is after I had rejected Akashi-kun. But, that doesn't matter anymore, the most important thing we have to help Kagami-san.''

Fully knowing what Kuroko had meant without speaking the obvious, tighten the hold on his phone, Himuro… ''Don't worry, Kuroko-kun. The chairman is considering the offer now, so all we got to do now is to hope, okay…?''

And that had somewhat ended their call and after placing his phone back to his pockets, Himuro had then continue his path towards the cafeteria while in his mind, there a pendulum resides, whether to believe or not.

_Should I believe or not…? But, seeing the situation right now… _Feeling like the pendulum is going to make him crazy and so, by stopping his thoughts, he decided to believe in which had made him better and so… the promised 3 days had gone by.

For the reason of wanting to know the answer from Murasakibara, Himuro had then rushes out from his class before the students for the first time, but after arriving at the his giant's room, by meeting Okamura, only he knows that Murasakibara had gone to overseas.

_What…?! _Could not even believe the news that Okamura had told him, all of a sudden he felt like exploding, but he would never showed it, thanks to the sanity in him. ''Okamura-san, once again, I would to ask, did he ever discuss the collaboration with you?''

Being truthful as always, Okamura… ''I am sorry, but the chairman had not say a word of it and may I know what's so important about that collaboration?''

After hearing another truth coming from Okamura, a disappointment so large that had almost turned him to an doubtful person had come coursing in. Forcing out a smile, he… ''Okamura-san, did Atsushi told you where he had gone to?''

''I apologize, but I have no idea too and I've just known of it after coming into his room.'' Stretching out his hand to hand Himuro some notes, he… ''Nah! Himuro-san, this is what he had left on his desk.''

Receiving the notes, and after looking at the message on top, no doubt it was the hand-writing of Atsushi and just by thinking where would he go had almost made him want to faint. _So, I've got to wait for another week…! Atsushi… where are you, right now!_

_No! I want the answer right now…! _Crumpling the notes in his hands, he fishes out his phone, still keeping his usual calm expression, he waited until the line had been connected. ''Hello, Muro-chin…?'' asked Murasakibara in a very low voice.

''Atsushi…'' but before he had wanted to continue whatever he was going to ask, Murasakibara… ''I am sorry, Muro-chin… but, would you call me later, because I am in the middle of an important meeting.''

And that's what being registered into Himuro's mind, before he could tell Murasakibara to either wait or listen, the calls had gone off, leaving him speechless, unknown to him, something is brewing deep down.

He would probably throw a fit right there and then, if not for the presence of Okamura. Taking another look at Okamura and by exchanging farewells, he had gone off, ready to attend the next class.

As he is walking back to the staff room, on his way, he had tried to accept this unfortunate occurrence, but he finds it so hard like when he is trying his best to regain his composure, but that had proven hard too. _Himuro… calm down… _

_Himuro… calm down… all you have to do is to wait… Waiting won't hurt… It won't hurt… but… No! Waiting is harmless…! _And there goes his inner chant, believing that waiting, in which was something related to time, won't hurts until a certain night came and that's when he knows how harmful waiting is.

Still being half-captured by his drowsiness, slowly he pushes himself up from his bed and once grabbing his ringing hand-phone, due to the blurry vision, he… _Who would have called at such hour…? _And as his vision had been cleared, on his phone the name of 'Kuroko Tetsuya' could be seen.

Once seeing what had shown in his screen, the drowsiness had then gone away completely, sitting straight up, he accepts the call… ''Kuroko-kun, is there…''

Cutting his voice off, was no other than the usual monotonous voice, but this time desperation and despair could be heard in the voice as from the other side of the phone… ''Himuro-san, please… help.''

By hearing that weak-willed and desperate tone from the phone, Himuro straight away knows that things had become even more serious than he had ever imagined, gripping his phone even harder, he… ''Kuroko-kun, calm down and tell me what had happened there?''

Following Himuro's words, after calming down, Kuroko… ''This time, he was not just aiming for Kagami's throat, if we didn't stop him tomorrow, then the whole Kagami's corporation is going to get destroyed… please… please… help…'' once Kuroko's word had entered his mind, what he heard next is the sound of sobbing.

Guilt, was all he felt as he is trying to encourage Kuroko and once Kuroko had ended their calls, by grabbing the smallest hope he could get, he calls Murasakibara once again… _He had promised he will come back today… _''Hello?''

_Hmm…? This isn't his voice… and why English? _Pulling his phone away to counter check if he had called the wrong person, but no, it was the right person and so by putting his phone back, he… ''Atsushi, don't joke anymore.''

And what he heard next was yet, more English… ''Ah! You wanted to speak to Mr. Murasakibara, am I right…? But, right now he is currently in the washroom, so maybe I could tell him to call you back later.''

Knowing this fact from the stranger, he had then remembers that Atsushi is still at overseas so, this is probably a business partner accepting the call and just when he is about to end the call, some voice from the background had surprised him… _Why…? Wasn't he…? Did I hear someone speaking Japanese…?_

Making his voice as neutral as ever, he… ''Erm… it's nothing. I just wanted to know what country he is in, but since you had accepted the call, would you might tell me?'' _If it's Japan, I swear…! _

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Swearing! ''Oh, we are in Japan, of course.'' As if that wasn't enough for Himuro to accept, because on the next moment… ''Mr. Murasakibara had invited me to Japan for some business talk and it's already been a week.''

Veins popping and blood boiling…! But Himuro is just being Himuro, as always and so before he could end the conversation, he… ''Oh, okay. Ah. By the way, don't tell him that someone called him okay? If not, the surprise is useless.''

''Oh, sure. Count on me.'' And that's how they end their calls. Once ending the calls, Himuro had then call on to his friend Liu. ''Hello, Liu. I am sorry to call you right now, but do you still treat me as your best friend?''

_Huh…? Who the hell calls asking such question in the middle of the night?! Is he going insane or something…? _But, due to their friendship, Liu had buried the thoughts away. ''Of course, but why the sudden question?''

''That's because I need your help like right now, and that's is to help me to get the fastest flight ticket! Because I am leaving this place as soon as I can!'' In which had gotten the most retarded reaction from Liu and that is… ''Eh?! What!''

Even thought that is his reaction, but by the name of being friends and brothers, Liu had climbed down from his bed to do what had been requested by Himuro. And while Liu is checking flight tickets on the internet, Himuro is starting to pack, thinking that… _Since it's useless no matter what I do, how about just lure him out…_

By the time these two had completed their own task, morning had already dawn on them. Stepping down from his car, Liu had then sees Himuro, pulling a luggage from his house. ''What about work? And you sure about leaving this place, what about Him…?''

Moving his luggage into the booth, after shutting the booth, Himuro… ''Yes! I am going. I am going to leave this place. Thank you for worrying, but this is what I've decided.''

Facing Murasakibara who had just asked for the whereabouts of Himuro, Okamura… ''Nope, I have not seen him this morning. And by the way, welcome back, chairman.'' And once noticing that his chairman is still pondering over his answer, he… ''How about I give Liu a call to ask?''

In which had earned him a nod and by fishing out his phone, he calls… ''Liu… do you know where we could find Himuro. He is not accepting our calls since this morning and chairman is looking for him.''

''Er…'' Turning his body around to take a look at Himuro, who is waiting for his flight on the bench in the airport, he starts to ponder whether to tell or not. _What to do…? One is my friend, another one is this idiot…! Should I tell them or not…? But, although hating to admit, but he is the happiest when he is with him… _

Turning his body away from Himuro, shutting his eyes to reconsider every single occurrence that had happened in his and Himuro's life after encountering the two on the other side of the phone, he… ''Be quick, Okamura. Tell your chairman, that due to some reason, Himuro had decided to leave Japan once and for all.''

''What?! So, right now you are at the airport now?!'' Exclaimed Okamura, in which had made Murasakibara, who is standing beside him, feel a certain heaviness in him. _What? _

''Just be quick, I will think of a way to prevent him from leaving and his flight will be on 12 and right now it was already 10:30. You did better drag that chairman of yours here to apologize for whatever he had done. Bye, you idiot.'' And there he goes ending their calls.

And as he is walking back to his friend, Liu had started to run his brain. _What to do right now…? _Without much choice, he had then try his best to fake a sudden stomach-ache, in which had gotten the worry out from Himuro, who is accompanying him to the washroom…

Checking the time, that is showing the time of 10:50, Murasakibara who had gone crazy… ''Be quick! Okamura! Step onto the accelerator!'' In which, Okamura had abide due to the scariness gnawing behind his neck.

Once walking out from the washroom, Liu had once again faked the pain that is so real that it could win Oscars, putting on a really pale face, he had once again entered the washroom and are ready to lurk in there for another 15 minutes. Life is tough, really.

Why 15 minutes? Why not eternal? You asked. Of course is to make sure that Himuro is still out there, pitying him. Doubting his friend's kindness? Nah! Who knows! What if Himuro had suddenly turned cold-hearted, leaving him behind with his pitiful act, once again, that could win Oscars.

And just when the time had strike 11:30, the voice of the announcer could be heard and that's when Liu had noticed that Himuro is really leaving him behind. See? Told you, you never know! But, in the next moment, two familiar shadows could be seen, standing in-front of them.

After seeing Okamura, who is rushing towards him, he had then knew it was time to return all the spotlight to the other two…

He know he was supposed to be happy after meeting Atsushi for the first time throughout the week, but his anger had bested him and just when Murasakibara is about to touch him… ''Don't touch me. You liar. You promise-breaker.''

''Muro-chin…'' Shocked by the anger of the current Himuro, he had been taken-aback and by knowing what Himuro had meant, he… ''You know I love you, right? No matter what wish you made, I will do it for you.''

''Don't give me that! You never loved me. If you loved me, then why did you lie going to overseas while all the time, you are still here, at Japan? 3 days to a week, and I've gotten nothing, and all the while when I am waiting, others is suffering, did you know that?!'' said Himuro, rage covering him.

Seeing the angry Himuro, he felt a pain from his heart… ''Muro-chin, I love you. You know what, once thinking that if I had helped Kagami, you would probably return to him, do you know how scared I was, since I've known that I am just a number four for you.''

Hearing until this point, Himuro had literally feeling like face-palming himself. _What?! That's what he thinks all the time! _''You idiot!'' Didn't even want to care anymore, pulling his luggage, he turns away, but before he could take a step, all he knows he had been pulled into an embrace.

''Muro-chin, don't leave, please. If there is anything, you can lecture me. I am sorry, Muro-chin, but please, don't leave. I love you.'' Being in Atsushi's embrace, he got to admit that his anger had gone off quite a bit.

Grabbing onto Murasakibara's arms, he… ''You idiot, listen here! You are not a number four and not a number zero, either. You are a negative to me and there is nothing to worry about me returning to Kagami. If I had disliked you, then why I had allowed you to touch, hug and kiss me, huh? You idiot!''

As if a pail of ice water had been splashed on him, Murasakibara had then let go of Himuro, kneeling down on the floor, while grabbing onto Himuro's hands… ''I am sorry, Muro-chin. I am sorry, don't leave. I know it's my fault. If there is anything I can do to disperse that anger, no matter what, I will do.''

Shocked that Murasakibara is kneeling down in-front of him, apologizing to him with such sincerity, he… ''You will do what I said, right?'' In which had earned him a nod. ''Then, right now, let's go help Kagami out.''

''But…!'' Murasakibara started to protest, but seeing the glare that Himuro is giving him, he had no choice but to abide. Standing up from the floor, he calls Okamura to plan what to do and so, as all four them is leaving the airport, in the car, Himuro had started to tell Liu what is going on.

And so, as Himuro is telling his story, Murasakibara who had reach the academy had then began to make a real quick plan until the time had strike the fated 6p.m., in which Murasakibara, Himuro and Okamura had stepped into Kagami's corporation.

_**~End of Chapter Sixty-Nine~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__Boo… repeated reviews spotted! XD (Bahahaha!)_

_**To chuichuu : **__If that's your choice, then let backgrounds be backgrounds, then! Who cares! (LOLX) *Shot dead by other fans* X¬X_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Hooray! Finally! I have reach to this point! (Banzai! Banzai!) ^_^_

_With this chapter done, that just means that we have another 4 steps left to go…! =w= Next, will be the chapter of __**TAGL**__!_

_Okay, that aside! LIU, Liu you freaking MVP! He is da man! He is da real MVP! Faking stomach-aches? Pfft! (Buahahahaha)_

_Actually, from chapter one, I had planned to start it from the airport and ends it in the airport and Woohoo! I had done it! XD (Halelujah!)_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all shooting next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	71. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (22)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Kuroko and Kagami will be snatching their place back…!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 70__th__ Chapter! (A GLORIOUS ONE!)  
_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, even though you fight for it, it still won't be yours…**_

Still dwelling in his half-awake state, while he is rubbing his eyes, by using his wobbly legs to come out from his room, he spots Kagami and Koganei, both of their faces looking serious. Sensing something is going on, he quickly ducks behind a shelf to enable himself to hear what they are talking at such hour.

Unaware that Kuroko is awake and are eavesdropping their conversation, clutching his hands tightly, Kagami… ''Koganei-san, what did you just say, please repeat, because I don't quite get it.''

By hearing what Kagami had told him, Koganei had then tries his best to calm down. Taking a huge gulp, he… ''What I am saying is things are seriously going bad, although your dad had not realize the trap set by Akashi, but today evening there will be some meeting, if the things had been revealed in the meeting, then the whole company will be destroyed!''

_What?! The whole company will get destroyed?! Why…? _Open his eyes wide, he couldn't even comprehend what had been told by Koganei and it seems like his breathes are getting louder, so all Kuroko do is to cover it by his hands.

''Getting destroyed? What exactly did you mean by that Koganei-san? Tell me what had gone down these days when I am absent!'' asked Kagami, who too, had got shaken by the news.

Taking another gulp, in which is harder than the last one, Koganei begins his story. ''At first, all the members in the company had thought that Akashi is just helping us to bring us out from the crisis. As you had known from Kuroko-san, the reason for your dad to be accepting Akashi's aid is just because Akashi had pointed out some faults in the contract between you and him…''

''…After pointing that out, he had told your dad and fellow shareholders that he is willing to remade the contract, but things happens just because of the shareholders at his side is unwilling to do so. So, with this reason, all the shareholders and your dad had welcomed his aid by making him into a consultant…!''

Pausing for another while, Koganei continues… ''Yeah! I admit that after Akashi had come, the company is starting to get better, further away from the crisis, and I am so sorry for almost doubting the deeds of Akashi in your story, but after what I had witness and eavesdropped yesterday…''

Couldn't help himself but to shiver a little, Koganei… ''…I had witness him talking to someone else in a secretive way and by hearing what had been exchanged in their conversation, I had found out that Akashi had consulted the company into allying with a black firm, if this goes out to other shareholder, then…''

To finish his story, he… ''To think that our company is getting better is due to having a black firm helping us, the whole company will break into no return if this got out to the government, the investor or even to all the citizens!''

After hearing the whole story about what had happened to the company throughout the days when he is absent, trying his best to regain his composure, slumping down onto the couch, Kagami had then remained silent, trying to think of a way to get out from this.

Not knowing that Kagami is wrecking his brain to think what to do, Koganei… ''Kagami-shacho, I think it's better for you to attend today's meeting. Useful or not, at least something can be done. I hereby ask for your return.''

Couldn't even take this any longer, trying his best to be quiet, Kuroko had then forces himself to return to his bedroom. Due to hearing such news, all of sudden he feel dizzy, all wanting to just faint and leave everything behind.

Returning to his own bed, while trying to control his shaking hands, he… _What should I do…?! Kagami! _Looking at his phone, call him being too clingy on hope, but the current situation had left him with no choice. By using his shivery hands, he calls and waited until… ''Kuroko-kun, is there…''

Without even being able to stop his shaky voice that is filled with so much desperation and despair, he… ''Himuro-san, please… help.''

''Kuroko-kun, calm down and tell me what had happened there?'' and it seems that once hearing the voice of Himuro, he had calm down a little. Once calming down, he… ''This time, he was not just aiming for Kagami's throat, if we didn't stop him tomorrow, then the whole Kagami's corporation is going to get destroyed… please… please… help…''

Once telling the problems that had been piercing his mind and heart until he was breathless, tears starts to fall from his eyes, uncontrollably. As he is hearing some muffling voice coming from his phone, he tries his best to stop his cries, but it just continue to fall even after the call ends.

And as the tears are falling non-stop, he had a sudden urge to give up, but by remembering that, there is someone he still needs to call, forcefully he stops himself. After the second call had ended with him leaving a voice message, with all the energy drained by crying, he flopped down to his bed.

Due to this hopeless, yet silent atmosphere, the tears had once again starts to flow. _Kagami! Please come back to me…! I am so lonely… _And while he is thinking of this, before he knows it, the fatigue from stress and crying had capture him back to sleep.

Therefore, lights starts to pierce his closed eyes, in which had made him snap his eyes open and entering his view, is Kagami's face, who is staring at him. By remembering the news that he heard not long ago, he instinctively tighten his grip onto Kagami.

As if nothing had ever occurred, Kagami had then give Kuroko a smile and by ruffling his bed-hair, he… ''If you had wanted to sleep more, I will be here.'' Finishing his soft words, by pressing his lips on Kuroko's forehead, he tightens his hug on Kuroko.

Shaking his head that is pressing against Kagami's chest, he… ''No… I am not sleepy anymore.'' Tilting his head up to meet Kagami, trying his best to control the fear in him, he…. ''Let's just stay like this, okay…?''

Once ending his words, he returned his head back to its original position and by feeling the rhythm of Kagami's breathings, he too had followed it and as if a lull, his eyelids begin to drop and unable to fight it off, his vision had gone black once again.

And when it was the second time he woke up, he had then immediately snap his eyes open, without feeling any of the usual warmth that Kagami is giving him, he found out that it was already 3 at afternoon.

Feeling insecure by the sudden situation, he straight away sprang himself up from his bed. _Where is he…?! _He couldn't help the unsettled feeling he was having right now as he is searching for Kagami.

While he is searching for Kagami, a note on the dining area had then caught his attention, pulling the note from a wrapped plate, he reads silently… _Kuroko… eat up and rest well… you seemed tired. There is an urgent matter and I had to go back to the company. Kagami._

Once reading the message, and by taking a look at the food, prepared by Kagami, he realized that he had no appetite at the current moment with his head filled with worries for Kagami. By knowing where Kagami is, he had then decided to go back to his room.

By the time he had finished cleaning himself up, he raises his head up and the time was already 3:30 afternoon and as he was stroking Nigou's body, absent-mindedly, his phone rings. Once seeing whose call is that, immediately he accepts it. ''Yes? Himuro-san…?''

''Kuroko-kun, let's meet up at the Kagami's corporation somewhere at 6 later, because we are coming!'' Once listening to what Himuro had told him, immediately he sprang up from his seat, asking for a repeat of words.

In which Himuro had repeated saying that… ''The chairman had finally accepted the offer and he will be going to Kagami's corporation to have a discussion, later at 6.''

As he was registering everything into his mind, he pinches his cheeks, which had proven to be painful. _It wasn't a dream, nor an illusion, it was real! _Couldn't help the growing hope in him, he… ''Thank you, Himuro-san.''

''No problem, let's just meet up at 6 later and we will continue this talk of ours, okay?'' In which had earned him a positive reply and with that being the last sentence of the call, the call ended with Kuroko anticipating the arrival of 6.

Therefore, when the time had strike 6 sharp, Kuroko who had already at the company, had then spotted Himuro and Okamura, coming out from a sedan with a huge person behind them. Once seeing them entering the company, rising from the chair, he walk closer to them… ''Himuro-san… here.''

With that call, all three newcomers had then turn their body towards Kuroko and due to knowing him from earlier times, Himuro and Okamura… ''Kuroko-kun!'' and with only Himuro continuing his words. ''Where is Kagami? We need to meet up with him as quick as possible.''

With the question from Himuro, Kuroko had then starts to guide them towards the elevator while explaining… ''Kagami is currently slowing down the progress of the meeting, and Akashi is in there, too.''

Finishing his explanation, and while the elevator is taking them up towards the building, Kuroko had then move his eyes towards the huge guy, who is strangely making a very salty expression. Moving back to Himuro… ''And is he the chairman…? May I know how to address him?''

''Ah! Sorry for not introducing him earlier on. Yeah, as you can see he is the chairman, Murasakibara Atsushi is the name.'' In which had made the huge guy behind them snort while protesting about the introduction. ''Muro-chin, is that your introduction? I am your lover, you know…''

Hearing up to this point, all Kuroko could do is to raises up his eyebrows, staring at Himuro and Murasakibara. Noticing his stares, Himuro while stepping out from the elevator… ''Ahaha, he was just joking.''

By hearing what Himuro had said, Murasakibara had once again started to protest until they reach a large door, in which some debating could be heard coming from inside. Maybe it was due to knowing the situation, Murasakibara had then quit his protest, looking at Kuroko to confirm if this was the location, in which he had gotten a nod.

Once receiving the nod from Kuroko, he had then turn towards Himuro… ''Muro-chin, even though I hate it, but you shouldn't enter.'' Once finish dropping his words, he had then pulled Himuro in for a kiss.

Once the kiss had been broken by Himuro, who is blushing real hard right now, while with a smile the purple giant had then turn towards Okamura. ''Let's go crush the party, Okamura-san and wait for me, Muro-chin.''

With that being said, the two had then enters the discussion room by leaving Kuroko and Himuro behind and just when they had thought this is everything, Kuroko had then received a message. After taking a look, he excuse himself and by the time he goes back to the same floor, Himuro had then noticed Kuroko had company.

A blond, a sapphire-haired with dark skin and another older man, with almost the same feature as the dark-skinned man had entered his vision. Although feeling confuse by the situation, but as soon, the two sapphire-haired had too, gone into the discussion room, leaving the blonde behind with them.

While panting real hard after the rush, Kise had then felt someone is staring at him, turning towards Kuroko, he… ''Kurokocchi, would you mind tell me, who is this?'' And before Kuroko could do his introduction, Himuro… ''Yeah, I would like to know who is this blonde, too...''

Before he could make the reply, he had taken one more look at the door, crossing all his fingers, shutting his eyes, he wishes Kagami all the best. After a moment of silence, Kuroko had then turns back towards Himuro and Kise. ''Before that, let's find a place to take seat first, okay?''

Seeing the desperate Kagami, who is making a fool to slow down the progress of the meeting, all Akashi feel like he is winning this, and what had made that even more solid is no matter how Kagami tries, the time when Saiga made his speech had come. And as the speech goes on, in Akashi's mind… _Checkmate!_

But, of course, even with his high and mighty abilities, there is something that he can't foresee and even think of it. Just when Saiga is finally reaching the part of introducing the new firm that his company had allied, the sound of the door had then came resounding throughout the whole room, preventing Saiga to continue.

Same as other shareholder in the room, once looking at Murasakibara, Kagami had then immediately sprang up from his seat. ''Murasakibara…?! What are you doing here?!'' Without even replying Kagami's question, Murasakibara had then bypass Kagami, to reach where Saiga is.

Grabbing the mic from the podium, while lazily lying against the podium, Murasakibara… ''I am Murasakibara Atsushi, as you all know, the current chairman of _Easter Academy_ as well as the candy brand of _Monty. _By the name of Kagami Taiga, I would like to make a collaboration with this company.''

_What…?!_ Exclaimed every single one in the room and as if the surprise wasn't enough for them, especially for a certain three, the door had once again been opened and entering the room is another pair.

This time without even knowing who are they, all Kagami do is to look at what is to come. While staring both of them, who is passing him, all he sees is the mic had been snatched away by the younger dark-skinned man. ''Ah… before I get into details of why I came here, may I know who is Kagami Taiga?''

In which everyone in the room had moved their eyes towards Kagami Taiga, except for Akashi, who is gripping his hands, real tight, with his face starting to get darker every second.

Getting the confirmation from everyone, the dark-skinned guy… ''Oh, okay. Not that I cared much, but I am Aomine Daiki, and this is my dad, Aomine Shiki, the founder of the trending café, _The Summit. _We here would like to form a contract with him, is that okay?''

Even more surprise and right now, after the declaration made by both intruders, as if the fool Kagami made out of himself just now was just a dream to everyone, because right now all the eyes of reverence had all gone to him, anxiously waiting just for his answer.

Although he had no idea what had just happened or how had this happen. Although he had lots of question in his head, that was about to burst, but by thinking that this might be a chance to turn the situation around, gladly, he accepts both the offer, in which had earned him an applause, in which Murasakibara, Aomine and Akashi doesn't join.

And due to Murasakibara had somehow knows what is going on in Kagami's company, before Saiga could continue his speech, he stops him by whispering something into Saiga's ears, and that had made Saiga widen his eyes in disbelief.

''Kagami-san, how about trying not to rush and do an investigation on it, if you had a chance.'' Suggested Murasakibara, before making Saiga leave the podium. And once all of them are seated, the topic of the meeting had changed into the collaboration business, in which Akashi had no choice but to speak while being ask for opinions.

And thus, an hour or two had been spent on the discussion. Once coming out from the meeting room, while speaking to Saiga, two shareholders had then commented… ''Although he had made some mistakes, but look what he got us, twice the size compare to his mistakes!'' ''Saiga-san, with him like that, don't you think it's time for you to give up your place to him? Wahaha!''

Before Saiga could made any of his replies, another shareholder… ''How I wish my son was like that. Sure, he flopped, but that's part of learning, Saiga-san, the company surely had a bright future!''

Although that's what had been discussed in the background, but to him, Kagami the saviour of the day, assumed by everyone, is busy finding Kuroko whereabouts, after learning about what Kuroko had done from Murasakibara. _Kuroko… you…!_

Just when his mind is being filled with Kuroko, there Kuroko is, rushing to him with Himuro and one familiar blonde. Opening his arms to accept Kuroko into his embrace, in the next moment, he had then face Himuro… ''Himuro…? Why…?''

Seeing both Kuroko and Kagami finally was able to freed themselves from the burden, Himuro couldn't help but to manage a smile and before he could return to Murasakibara, he… ''If there is anything, you could ask Kuroko-kun. Just remember, don't ever let go anymore.''

Once finishing his words for Kagami, as if a huge burden had gone from his shoulder, he happily walks to where Murasakibara is waiting for him.

Looking at the back of Himuro, who seems so free and happy, another burden had then being broken. Returning his sights on Kuroko, a feeling so enormous compared to before have come rushing into him. ''Kuroko…? Is this what you had done? Since when? If that's all your work, then you should be the one getting all the praise. Come!''

Before Kagami could pull him around to tell the truth to everybody, Kuroko had then stops Kagami, hooking his sight onto Kagami, he… ''Just keep it between us, there is no need to announce it to the whole world, because I am just a shadow to you, the future face of Kagami's Corporation.''

''Kuroko… '' Couldn't stop his gratitude and love for Kuroko, he had then pull him into his embrace, if only they were alone, he probably would have kiss Kuroko, until the little man in his embrace begs for oxygen.

And just for the thought of Kuroko is finally and completely his, without him knowing, he tighten his hold onto Kuroko and that had made Kuroko protest… ''Bakagami, too tight!''

Hearing the protest coming from Kuroko, Kagami being Kagami as usual, he immediately loosen his hold while… ''I am sorry, Kuroko. Are you in pain?''

Although he had just barely escaped from cracking his bones, without even caring the location they are in, Kuroko had then wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck, while seductively whisper something into Kagami's ear.

Even though, we had no idea what Kuroko had whispered to Kagami, but all we know next is both of them is blushing furiously with their hearts starting to race, but soon both of them is laughing, while touching their foreheads together, both of them is starting to anticipate the day when they will do what Kuroko had whispered to Kagami.

_**~End of Chapter Seventy~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__What to do?! I am feeling so fantastic right now! XD_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_What to do! What to do! I am literally melting right now…! XD Kyaaa! Too sweet! *Producing dolphin sound all around the place*_

_Well… with this grand chapter, we have actually finished the main plot of __**TAGL**__, but after much consideration, I really think we need to have 3 more chapters, so just treat it as a special or extras for both __**AHP **__and __**TAGL**__._

_Speaking of the three specials and extras, let me hint… it might be longer or shorter than the usual chapters and M-rated scene is included for both of the pairings!_

_And so, after a long journey, I have finally being able to wrap up the main story for __**TAGL**__! I hope it was a satisfying end for you, fellow readers out there!_

_Last but not least, excuse me while I am returning, so I can roll from all the sweetness! =w=_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all loving next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	72. A Healing Promise (Finale) M

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Himuro and Murasakibara will return to stand on the podium for one last time._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 71__st__ Chapter! __**(M-rated scene included, read at your own risk.)**_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, once a healing promise had done its wonders, love and trust blooms…**_

Coming out from the elevator with Kise and Kuroko, he had then knows that the meeting had finally come to an end, while a handful of individuals are going the opposite way, from those people, he then heard something… ''The future of the company sure is bright!'' ''The next shacho would no doubt, be Kagami Taiga.''

_So, it was a success, eh… _Couldn't help but to let out a slight smile and by the next moment, he noticed Kuroko starts to run into someone's embrace. Following where Kuroko's direction, he had then came to face Kagami.

Looking at both Kuroko and Kagami, who had both finally being able to come together, he… ''If there is anything, you could ask Kuroko-kun. Just remember, don't ever let go anymore.'' As if this is the sentence that signifies the end of their ties, happily he returns to where Murasakibara is. _Be happy, Kagami._

''Yo, Himuro-san. It was a success, but it had meant more work.'' Announced Okamura once spotting Himuro, closing into them.

Once making his reply towards Okamura with a smile, his vision had then moved towards Murasakibara, who is standing next to Okamura, busy chatting with the shareholders of Kagami's Corporation. *Ba-thump!* *Ba-thump!*

And it looks like Murasakibara had noticed him, so once excusing himself from those shareholders, he walks his way towards Himuro, pouting all the way… ''Muro-chin… since everything had been settled, let's go.''

Finishing his words, he had then grabbed onto Himuro's wrist, pulling him along with Okamura following them behind, smiling sheepishly, while thinking… _Ah…! It's going to be good ending… _

Once getting down to the ground floor Himuro had then found himself back to the sedan that they had taken. While Okamura is doing the driving, all of a sudden he felt so conscious of Murasakibara, who is sitting beside him.

And as he was being all conscious and fidgeting, all of a sudden Murasakibara's voice enters his ears, so close that sends shivers down his spine… ''Muro-chin… since I had took all the trouble by completing your request, may I know what will I get from all that, hmm…?''

Getting real surprised hearing the question from Murasakibara, he had then instinctively pull himself away from Murasakibara, heart thumping fiercely all the way. Feeling like his heart could jump out anytime, once again he tries to make distance between him and Atsushi, but found out that Atsushi had place his hand behind his back, pulling him even closer.

Placing his hands on Atsushi's shoulder, he while blushing real furious, lowering his volume… ''Atsushi! Okamura is here, if there is something you wanted to talk, then let's do it while we are alone.''

Although that's what Himuro had said, but for the current Murasakibara, who had completely lost himself into Himuro's blushing face, instead of distancing himself, he pull Himuro even closer, putting his mouth beside Himuro's ear, he whispers… ''Tatsuya… let's go home and continue what we had did half-way on that day... okay…?''

Before he pull himself away from Himuro, he had then took a bite onto Himuro's earlobe in which had earned him a yelp. _Cute… and so beautiful… _As he is staring at Himuro, waiting for an answer, he had found out that today, he won't be able to accept any negatives.

_Damn… what should I do…? Heart! Stop it! _As if all the heart racing and blushing wasn't enough for him to handle, and after he felt the bite on his earlobes, he had then finally yield to this uncontrollable desire in him. Tilting his head up to stare at Atsushi, he softly nods.

Without missing the slight nod coming from Himuro, Murasakibara had then felt his heart fluttering even more than ever. After planting a kiss on Himuro's cheek, he turns towards Okamura… ''Okamura-san, drive us back to the mansion.''

And as a man, who already had a partner of his life, Okamura had straight away sensed the unusual atmosphere coming from both of his chairman and Himuro… ''Okay, your orders had been understood.''

Getting the confirmation from Okamura, who is turning his steering into a different direction, as if getting afraid that Himuro would change his mind, so all along the way, using his hands and mouth, he successful lock Himuro until both of them had enters Murasakibara's room.

Softly placing Himuro on top of his bed and by looking at him with this angle, memories from that day had come piercing his mind and the same goes to Himuro, who is wrapping his hands on Murasakibara's neck, inviting him.

Couldn't even wait for any second, Murasakibara… ''Tatsuya, you looked beautiful, you know…'' Pressing his lips on Himuro's lips, he had then bit the lower lip in order to gain access into Himuro's mouth. Hooking onto Himuro's tongue, in which had earned him few moans.

''Ah! Umm…! Atsushi…! Don't tease my tongue anymore…'' Abiding his orders Murasakibara let go of his mouth and that wasn't the end, once smiling, he had then start to kiss every single part of the face, including the scar on the left eye.

Smoothly once sampling every single part of Himuro's face, once again he hooked his tongue with Himuro's this time twirling and sucking even harder. As he was kissing, slowly his hand had gone down to lift Himuro's shirt, undoing the button and zip on the jeans in the process.

Being unaware of the deeds of Murasakibara due to all his attention being sucked into the kiss, he had suddenly felt chilly air touching is skin and that's when Atsushi break their kiss. Moving down, without even giving any warning, he starts to tease the hardening buds on the chest.

''Ah.'' Turning his head to the left, all he felt next was continuous electric shock being sent to him throughout his whole body and when he had felt that Atsushi is starting to bite, he… ''Ah! Atsushi, stop… enough… Ah!''

Stretching his hand to touch Himuro's face, feeling all satisfied with all the reaction from Himuro, he… ''Hm… So, this is enough…?'' Opening his mouth, he bites and sucks the nipple hard, until when he had left it, it was all red over.

Almost couldn't believe that this is the Atsushi he know, he… _Is he always like that…? _''You bad, Atsushi.'' In which Atsushi had decided to sample his nipples even more. ''Hah-ah! Atsushi, please enough, too much.''

Facing the pleas coming from Himuro, he had finally let go of the redden buds of Himuro and by towering over Himuro, as he is now taking off the jeans from Himuro, as well as the underwear, he… ''Am I really that bad, Muro-chin…? But, you seems to enjoy it, how about let's do something even more.''

''Eh!?'' And that's when he found out he is all naked. Once the unwanted jeans and underwear had gone down to the floor, Murasakibara had then starts to stroke Himuro's cock. Feeling the touch, whatever he was about to protest had been erased right there and then. ''Umm… Hnnnng!''

Slipping his hands down towards Himuro's balls, he had then begin to fumble it and by the teasing and touching, soon Himuro's cock had gone hard, pointing upwards. Seeing as his teasing had made wonders, soon he too had took off his own clothes.

After his last attire had slipped off from the bed, he had then grabbed onto Himuro's cock, pumping even harder and as he was doing so, he inserted his fingers into Himuro's mouth, resulting into Himuro moaning into his fingers.

As his fingers are being wetted by Himuro's saliva, he proceed to attack the buds again. _Hah-ah-ah! No! _Due to Murasakibara attacking all three places at once, Himuro had begun to feel his sanity slipping off every second. _What am I going to do…? So, good! Hah-hah! _

''Umm…pwah! Hah! Hah!'' Couldn't even help his moans any longer after Atsushi had pulled his fingers out from his mouth and by seeing that Murasakibara is pulling his legs apart, he… ''Atsushi, what are you- AH-Hah!''

''Tatsuya, you are so warm inside and you are so tight…'' Pressing in to kiss Himuro, pressing his fingers in and by patting Himuro's head at the same time, he… ''Just relax, okay…? Trust me, I will find it soon.''

''You better do… Ah-hah! Atsushi, quick! It's strange! Ah-hah!'' And as Atsushi is trying his best to scissors his way into the tunnel, while searching for that spot, Himuro had no choice but to put his believe on Atsushi, feeling pain shooting in him.

He had thought that the pain will continue without stopping until Atsushi had finally manage to pierce onto that spot, and that's when pleasure starts taking over his whole being. ''AH-HAH! There, Atsushi! More, there…''

Just before that Himuro had tell him to do so, by looking at Himuro, who had bended his waist while opening his eyes wide, he had known that he had found that spot, but by having the words from Himuro, automatically his finger had plunged more into that spot. ''Yah-hah! Atsushi!''

And with the moan coming from Himuro, he know that he was close to his limits. One time, two time, the fingers of Atsushi had successfully touched that area and that had made Himuro became a hot mess, whose sanity had finally left him. ''Atsushi, more, please!''

Feeling like he, himself couldn't stand Himuro's seduction any longer, by pulling his fingers out, he had then positioned himself, putting his huge one in-front of the entrance and before he enters, grabbing a lotion at his desk, once moisturised his cock, he… ''Tatsuya, sorry I can't stand it anymore, so would you allow me?''

Without even any more hesitation, Himuro had then gave him a nod, stretching his hands out to wrap on Atsushi's neck. ''Umm… you can.'' Getting the permission, slowly he presses into the entrance, stretching it so wide that all Himuro could do is to open his eyes wide. Gritting his teeth, Himuro… _So huge…! Ah! _

And once Murasakibara had successful enters his whole cock into Himuro, tears could be seen, flowing out from Himuro's eyes, by noticing this, Murasakibara had then proceed to lick the tears away, at last connecting the mouths together.

''Umm…!'' Squeezing his eyes shut, due to Murasakibara is starting to move, once again hitting the area he love most. At first all he feel was indescribable pain, in which had more tears came flowing out. ''Atsushi. At-Atsushi! Ah-hah-hah!''

But, after another few more thrust from Murasakibara, he had found out that accompanying the pain, was yet another wonderful pleasure, in which came coursing into him. ''Huf-Huf-ah! Atsushi. Atsushi. No more! Ah-hah!''

Hearing the calls of love from Himuro, still thrusting his way into Himuro's sanctuary, he had then slams their mouths together, shutting Himuro who had no choice, but to moan in the kiss. Breaking of the kiss, Murasakibara had then proceed his way towards the nape, sucking on the surface.

''Hah-hah-ah!'' As the force is getting stronger with each thrust, Himuro had then felt that something is coming from his cock, which is dripping off glands. ''Aha-hah-hah! No! More! Atsushi, I am… coming… Ah-hah!''

Moving all his attention towards Himuro, he smile adoringly towards his Tatsuya. Caressing his hair, he… ''Tatsuya, me too. I am coming too, so let's come together, okay?'' Before he had gone back to plant his kiss onto the other part of Himuro's body, he… ''Tatsuya, I love you.''

And so, with that being said, the thrust had then gone even faster and harder… ''Ah-hah! Ah! Ah! Oh! Huff-Huff…! Ah!'' Squeezing his eyes shut, he clings onto Atsushi, scratching him in process, he… ''Atsushi, I am coming, ah!''

''I know…'' Opening his mouth the bite onto the skin of Himuro, the next moment… ''Atsushi. Atsushi. I love you. Ha-Ahhhh!'' Feeling a force coming from his cock, the next moment, stickiness could be felt on his stomach and just when he had thought everything had over, only he knew he had to endure a few more thrust until Atsushi had come too, inside him.

After Murasakibara had pulled it out from him, only he felt something gooey flowing out from his ass. But before he could deal with this problem, there is another problem that he has to deal with and that's Atsushi, who seems to want another round.

Pulling the blanket to cover his whole body that had love bites all around, he starts to pull their distance, in which he find it hard to do so, due to that pain left from their previous activities. ''No! Atsushi, we can't do it anymore!''

By hearing what Himuro had told him, he began to pout… ''Eh…?! Why? You looked so sexy and pretty and I wanted to see it again…'' As he is saying, slowly he move closer towards Himuro, trapping him in the bed.

Looking at Murasakibara's predatory, seductive yet unsatisfied looks, almost he yields but by feeling the immense pain on his waist, by steeling himself, he… ''No! That's it for today. Do you know how painful I am, huh? You big baddie.''

Once knowing the pain that his love is having right now, immediately the lust in him had disperse away, replacing it was all the cares for Himuro. Scooping Himuro's face up, and it seems like he had reverted back to the innocent Atsushi that Himuro knows… ''Tatsuya, I am sorry. Where does it hurt?''

Without even knowing the exact place, Murasakibara starts to touch every single body part of Himuro, in which had been stopped by a reddened-face Himuro. Taking a gulp, Himuro… ''Stop! First, take me to the washroom.'' _Phew… so close…_

Standing straight up, before scooping Himuro in a bridal style, he saluted. ''Understood, Tatsuya.'' And thus, there they enters the washroom and if it's not for the mighty sanity in Himuro, the second round would have probably just happened right inside there.

Once finished taking their baths and after Murasakibara had help Himuro to apply ointment on the ass, they both had then quit the washroom with Murasakibara holding Himuro in bridal style. Softly placing him on the bed, he had then wrapped his arms around Himuro, not wanting to be separated from him.

Feeling the embrace that Murasakibara is giving him, in Himuro's stomach, butterflies starts to flutter and by giving Murasakibara a smile, he… ''Thank you, Atsushi. Thank you for everything. For realising all the promise you made.''

Seeing the happiness expression that Himuro is giving him, a sense of fulfilled-ness came filling his heart and by following the atmosphere, enveloping them, he… ''You don't have to thank me, Tatsuya… Ne! I have been thinking about this, would you like to move into here…?''

Couldn't even believe what he had just heard, Himuro while with a surprised look on his face… ''But, if I do that, then what about my house?''

As if everything had been planned by him earlier on, Murasakibara… ''Rest assured, Tatsuya, you can still go back to there, if you wanted.'' Pressing his lips onto Himuro's forehead, he gazes at him adoringly.

At the moment, Himuro couldn't deny that he must have been the happiest man on earth, hugging onto Murasakibara tightly, he nods while blushing.

And as if remembering about something else, Murasakibara… ''Ah! And you could dispose that bear already, since you have no need of that already, Tatsuya.'' And that had earned him a question mark from Himuro. ''I will be accompanying you to sleep from now onwards, so there is no need for that bear anymore.''

_This guy… Really… _Couldn't even stand Murasakibara's over-grown baby attitude, he had then bury his head into Murasakibara's chest. ''I know already, you big baby.''

With that being promised by Himuro, he had then thought that since Atsushi had kept his promise to protect him, to protect his heart from any harm, to protect him from going doubtful, it was time for him to keep his promise to Atsushi.

Therefore, with the lovey-dovey atmosphere covering them, for their first time of their lives, both of them had felt completion. With that completion in them, with a peaceful smile, slowly they had gone off to their dreams.

While they are dreaming of something, far from the mansion, on a certain back-street, on a certain clipboard, held by a certain blonde, the words of 'Murasakibara Atsushi' and 'Himuro Tatsuya' which was once clear, had slowly gone fading away.

By noticing the names fading away, the bespectacled blonde had then manage a slight smile… ''Hmm… 2 down and 12 more to go…'' As she was saying, slowly she began to fade or more like merging herself into the shadows.

_**~End of Chapter Seventy-One~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__Well… glad that you are having fun…!_

_**To chuichuu : **__Wow! Regarding that Murasakibara stuff, it never crossed my mind, but since you mentioned it… it does somehow clicked! :D Yes, it was gonna reach the end at Chapter 74, but it was just for __**AHP **__and __**TAGL**__…_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_*Puffing out thousands of sigh…* Finally with this chapter, it had come to an end for __**A Healing Promise**__… _

_And it was my first time writing a full-fledge sex scene, so I don't even know what kind of respond I will get… Ah…! I am so nervous….!_

_Well… after this chapter, Murasakibara and Himuro would not come out as often as usual anymore, and are probably going to just cameo in other stories… (Who knows!)_

_While I am typing this last Author's Note for __**A Healing Promise**__, here I am listening to the story's theme song that I use when writing this story and that is __**Biting My Lower Lip – EsNa. **__Try it out while reading, it might give you more feels._

_And so, their story will be ending here and as you know the next two chapters would be named as __**TAGL**__… _

_Lastly, may __**a healing promise **__cure you and give you love._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all healing next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	73. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (23)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Kuroko and Kagami will be returning to their place…!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 72__nd__ Chapter! _

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, after going through tough challenges, love and solidity blooms…**_

Although he had seen him and heard him smile for numerous times, but right now everything seems so perfect, even his smiles and laughter had him felt embraced by autumn, itself. On the surface, it seems calm as usual, but when the laughter came, all he felt like he was being illogically attracted by the tornadoes of maple leaves, fluttering down from the swaying trees, its colour so fiery, so warm.

Countless times, he had seen through those pair of cyan eyes that are only willing to sparkle for him and to seduce him. Boring deep into those pair of eyes that are currently sparkling in happiness and love, he questions, just how many individuals out there know how much he wanted him right now. ''Kuroko… do you bring the black card when you came here…?''

Even though with the assistance of a calculator, he would probably wouldn't be able to count how many times he stole or confront that pair of fiery and crimson orbs. As of now, after confirming their freedom, all he wanted is to stare into those sinful orbs that had locked him up forever.

_Eh…?! What did he say? _Yeah, he questions even though everything had already entered his mind. Even though he had known what it had meant by that sentence, whether in or out, the reason he questions is that the sentence hold an important meaning to him, something like a knot, a love connection. ''Umm…'' he nods.

From touching his cheeks, smoothly without any means to rush, he slip down to hold onto Kuroko's hands, still remain standing, feeling like the attraction is getting ever stronger, Kagami… ''Kuroko… let's go up, okay…?''

Call him a puppet, call him a shadow that will always be attracted by the likes of Kagami Taiga, gaining the endless warmth that Kagami is giving him through his palms, he realize that there is no way he is able to reject, taking a gulp, looking down towards the floor, he had once again nods.

Once the nod had been made by himself, he knows it was too late to ever revert it back. Following the force that is pulling him towards the elevator, he notice that his left chest had started to beat, stronger with every step taken.

Without being able to look straight due to the beatings of his heart, he had no choice but to lower his head down and because of this, he had then bumped into Kagami, who had stopped, so suddenly. Rubbing his nose, he decided to peek from Kagami's back.

Standing in-front of Kagami, was no other than Kagami Saiga, the current chairperson, as well as Kagami's dad. Even though he had no idea what was Saiga's deal, but all he knows is that Saiga had somehow noticed him… ''May I know who is this?''

Tearing his attention away from Saiga to look up on Kagami, once he blinked several times, all he heard from Kagami is… ''He is Kuroko Tetsuya as I've mentioned to you in my story.''

He had not known it himself, but after the stunt that his dad had pulled by disowning him, all of a sudden he felt like rebelling, but of course deep down he know where had this impatience came from, but just before he could enter the elevator, bringing Kuroko with him… ''Taiga, bring him along. Let's go home.''

Without denying, for sure that had made them both turn their body with surprise, still holding their hands tightly, their stares had gone to Saiga, who is bypassing them, entering the elevator, with few of his secretaries. Calling one of the secretaries to hold onto the elevator, and by noticing their laggings, Saiga… ''Are you going to block other people's path?''

Being snapped back by the stern words coming from Saiga, both of them instantly enters the elevator and due to the crowds in the elevator, although not being happy about it, but they had no choice but to break their hold.

By losing the hold, Kuroko had softly pouts and once noticing that, Kagami softly tugged Kuroko's sleeve. Seeing the other had turn towards him with a dissatisfied face, Kagami had then made an eye message… _I am so sorry, I have no idea it will turn out like this…_

Receiving that eye message, he pouts even more, getting all unamused… _Kagami… let's just go kill that damned author, okay…? I know you will help me, right…? Who cares about special and extras, let's kill that author after reverting the time to where you were pulling me into the elevator…_

As cute as ever, but right now beneath that cuteness, if killer eyes could actually kills… Taking a big gulp, Kagami had slowly twist his head back to the front, wishing that whoever this author is safety.

*DING!* and there opens the door of the elevator and by following the footsteps of Saiga, Kuroko had then enters the vehicle, prepared for them to leave. Sitting beside Kagami, he had begun to think that although their initial plan had been stopped, but it wasn't such a bad thing since he would be able to see Kagami's home and a lot of other things.

Just when he is thinking about all sorts of new things he could learn about Kagami, before he knew it, they had reach their destination. Stepping down, a traditional wooden mansion had then enters his vision. Without being able to enjoy the view for long, he had been led into the mansion by Kagami.

After being led into the mansion, and once again without being able to admire the beautifully tended garden, once again he is being brought into some living room, being called to sit down on one of the tables, prepared.

While seated, he had then saw servants and butlers come and go from the living room and in the middle of it, he noticed that excluding the place beside him, in which Kagami had seated and the leader seat, in which Saiga had seated, there is another two tables, opposite him, still empty.

Shifting closer towards Kagami, and before he could ask what's in his head, two very particular individuals had then enters the room. Turning away from Kagami, the first thing he sees is a younger version of Kagami, without the split eyebrows and following him behind is a stunning woman, in a kimono, with silky brown hair, all tied up in a bun.

As if not even realizing his existence, the younger Kagami had skipped his way towards Kagami, hugging him tightly, happily welcoming him home, in which Kagami… ''Taiyou, be a good boy and take your seat first.''

Although his face is still showing a happy expression, but through Kuroko's observation, clearly Taiyou had let go of Kagami, reluctantly and when he turns his way, he had then noticed the unusual blood-shot eyes of Taiyou.

Still not realizing his existence, Taiyou had then began to crawl his way back to his own seat, or so it seems to everyone and by the next turn, with an unfathomable speed, he pounced on Kuroko, using his blood-shot eyes to stare into Kuroko's cyan orbs.

Being forcefully shoved down onto the floor, there was no way that he was being able to prepare himself and by look up into that crimson orbs, different from Kagami's, reflecting on it was just pure insanity and fear. Although feeling like turning away, but the fear had made him wanted to know more.

Before Kagami and others had the chance to pull Taiyou away from him, he stretches his hands out to signify them to wait. After making sure that everyone had halt their movements, Kuroko had then use his stretched out hands to place on Taiyou's cheek.

Feeling the touch from Kuroko, Taiyou had then began to show reject and as Taiyou is rejecting the stubborn hands of Kuroko, as blunt as Kuroko was… ''Tell me, why are you being so scared? Did you perhaps think I will hurt Kagami?''

And the struggling stops, at once. While Taiyou is boring his crimson eyes down, slowly he opens his mouth… ''Who do you think you are? Barging into our house and being so close with onii-chan?''

Due to him not knowing what kind of condition Taiyou is in previously, right now he kind of got the answer of it because everyone else had that surprised expression on their face, even the maids and butler had stopped their work.

Once considering the words thrown by Taiyou, he began to think of how to make his reply… ''I am Kuroko Tetsuya, your brother's… erm… boyfriend. And, well… I am not barging in, I am being invited, did you see any broken fences or walls?'' And that had certainly made Taiyou lost for his words.

Feeling like the conversation had somehow came to a dead end, as Kuroko is slowly pushing himself up, he… ''By the way, you know what. You are damn heavy like your brother, you know. What did your parents feed you?'' Once again, no reply from Taiyou.

Just by all these one-sided conversation, Kuroko was being able to realize that straight-forwardness is the key to handle him and as he was about to continue, all of a sudden Taiyou… ''Enough! Don't speak to me anymore today!''

_What kind of species…? _Thought Taiyou himself, as before he returns, he had then took another look at Kuroko… ''I will let you off today, since I've had enough of your voices, but if I see you hurting onii-chan, just you wait!''

And finally when Taiyou had gone back to his own table, then only does the freeze frame in the room lose its function. ''Kuroko, you are not hurt anywhere, right? I am sorry for Taiyou.''

With his attention all on Kagami right now, softly he smiles… ''I am okay, Kagami.'' Without him knowing, all the maids and butlers are now looking at him with wonder, questions starts to form in their heads, and without them knowing, all of them had begun to feel certain attraction towards this so-called Kuroko.

Although their curiosity is getting ever larger in every single second just by staying in the room due to them seeing the intimacy between their young master and Kuroko, but as the one who knows something, Yumeko gracefully comes close.

Kneeling down towards the floor, by facing her son, who is tearing his attention away to face her, she whispers… ''I know that Saiga is beginning soon, so would you mind telling Kuroko-kun to speak with me later…?''

Once passing the message for his son, before leaving she winked at both of them. While she was returning, she… _So, that's Kuroko-kun…! Oh my… what should I do later…? Should I prepare something for him…?_

But that was all in her mind, so no one would know and once all of their tables had been filled with dinner, before anyone could start their food, Saiga… ''Taiga, from now on, you may return.'' Moving on towards Kuroko, he… ''Kuroko Tetsuya, right?''

''Yes, I am Kuroko Tetsuya, may I know how should I serve you?'' Asked Kuroko after a nod of his head, without even getting intimidated by Saiga's fierce crimson pool, he stare straight into them, waiting for whatever going to come next.

''Hmm… I have heard from my son that you are the core of all the happenings that had occurred these days, am I right?'' Just before Kuroko could made his reply, Saiga… ''May I know just who are you?''

Before he made his reply, Kuroko had then manage a slight nod first… ''I am Kuroko Tetsuya, just a normal staff in your company and as well as Kagami's partner. If you still have doubts for my answer, I might as well share the whole story.'' Once his words die down, he had then received a space of silent.

With all the eyes on him, he knows that he have to talk about his story, in which Kagami had not even known some of it and thus he opens his mouth and slowly, words by words, he told everything. The beginning of how he met Kagami and Akashi until how everything turns to how it was today.

Once finishing his story, he had then looked upon Kagami, just wanting to see his reaction of what he thinks and before he could do that, a large hug had been given to him and all he hear from the familiar voice is… ''I am sorry, Kuroko…''

Although he had wanted to enjoy the hug from Kagami, but due to the place they are in, all Kuroko could do is to squeeze the arms of Kagami, appreciatively. Once letting himself go, he continue to face Saiga, knowing that there are something he wanted to ask.

But before Saiga had the chance to speak, Yumeko, who is sitting opposite from Kagami… ''Kuroko-kun, did you mean that Seijuurou had done all that because of he is obsessed by wanting you and are hurting Taiga at the same time?''

''That's what I believe to be…'' and in comes Saiga's voice to grab his attention… ''Okay, we may put that aside and are you really the one that had called the Murasakibara and Aomine to pull us out from this crisis? Like what you mentioned?''

Facing the face of Saiga, that are full with doubts, before he could made an answer, Kagami is the one that is answering it… ''Dad, there is no need to doubt, it was his deeds all the time, I am not the saviour, he is! If you had not believe it, you may go ask Murasakibara Atsushi or even Aomine Daiki.''

Receiving the reply of his son, he had then turn silent for a few minute and as if coming out from his consideration, he… ''If that's the truth, then that just means you are still not suitable to become the next chairperson, it was just your employee's deed and not yours.''

By hearing the words from Saiga, Kuroko had then saw Yumeko was going to persuade Saiga and through Kagami's face, a down-hearted expression could be seen and not wanting to see such face from Kagami, he calmly… ''But, doesn't it means, he is suitable to become the next chairperson than ever…?''

Finding that his quote had made wonders just by seeing the changes in-front of him, he continues while looking straight towards Saiga… ''If he wasn't a person with calibre, then why does his employees are willing to work so hard for him? Wasn't this enough of a proof to believe his strength as a leader?''

And that had truly settles it by making the so ever cynical Kagami Saiga shuts his mouth up, rendered speechless. As for the man who is being able to pull such stunt, Yumeko found out that she couldn't help but to want to know more.

So, with the talk that had come to an end, finally they had been able to enjoy their feast in peace and once it was time to leave, Yumeko had then called onto Kuroko, in which Kuroko had followed her to a pond, which koi fish is swimming freely inside.

Eyeing the shapes of the fishes in the pond, he had then heard Yumeko's voice coming through… ''Kuroko-kun, first I would like to apologize for my son to let you waste your tears as well as taking all his troubles.''

Getting the sudden apology from this stunning lady, Kuroko had made a pause in his mind and senses, but once getting through, he… ''Er… Kagami-san… first I am the core that everything happened, so it wasn't really his fault, so I won't blame him.''

Really liking this Kuroko-kun for every second she spent with him, she… ''Call me selfish, but once hearing you say it this way, I am really glad that you had think it this way, but since I have known that Taiga had someone like you by his side, from the bottom of my heart, I truly wish you two will be happy.''

''Thank you, Kagami-san.'' Was all she hear next and by noticing someone behind Kuroko, who is standing far away from them, she had then smiled. Grabbing onto Kuroko's hands, she… ''Kuroko-kun, since it was already this late, so how about staying here for the night?''

By looking at his surroundings and the night sky, decorated with a full moon, he had realized that Yumeko had speak the truth and as he was walking Yumeko into the house, he had then accepted the offer after a few persuasion from Yumeko.

Once getting the positive answer, Yumeko had then excused herself, wanting to request the maids to prepare a room for Kuroko. And thus, just when his room is getting prepared, he had then decided to take a bath and by the time he came out, he had been led into a room.

Once entering the room, he had then realized that the only source of lighting is from the lamp and the moonlight, shown into the room from the opened door. Not even switching the lights on, by wearing the yukata he gotten from the baths, he walked towards the opened door, in which lead him to the balcony.

Reaching the end of the balcony, by putting his hands the wooden rails, the scenery shown in-front had got him enticed. A glittering pond place right in-front of the balcony, with the reflection of the moon, hanging above the sky and around the pond, bushes blossomed with flowers and on top of the pond, sparkling moths could be seen.

Not knowing that Kuroko is in his own room, Kagami had then slides the door open and to his surprise, almost thought he was dreaming, there Kuroko was, standing on his balcony, being shown by the moonlight, getting so transparent, so beautiful, so enchanting to him.

Before he knew it, his legs had started to move towards Kuroko, who is unaware due to being sucked in by the view. Slowly he moves, until he had reach the distance enough to take the scent of Kuroko in. Like an aphrodisiac to him, he reaches out to Kuroko.

''Eh?!'' Turning around due to the sudden hug, he turns just to see Kagami being so close to him. _Since when…? _And that's when Kagami look straight into him, without being able to think any more, in the next moment all he knows is he is struggling for air.

''Umm…Kagami…?'' This is bad, with the atmosphere and the heat coming from Kagami, he felt like he is about to succumb into something else. As if Kagami too, needed air, they had then break their kiss, but without letting him go, Kagami had tighten his hold, whispering into Kuroko's ear… ''Kuroko… are you sure you want to do it… the thing that you had whispered to me…?''

Without being able to give a straight answer, so all he do is to tighten his hug while managing a nod on Kagami's shoulder, knowing that there is no way to escape from this romantic atmosphere around him.

By getting the wordless reply, Kagami had then brought Kuroko to his futon and placing him down, and due to this is the first time doing it with Kuroko, all he do was to continue his kisses, while his hand had started to go down, untying the knot of the yukata.

_**~End of Chapter Seventy-Two~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__Thank you and last chapter of __**TAGL **__is coming next…!_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Gomenasai for stopping at that part…! Minna…! TAT Forgive me! *Run thousands miles away*_

_Well… the second last chapter had finally gone and off and rest assure, Kagami and Kuroko is going to get eloped in the next chapter. (Once again, GOMEN!)_

_And so, I hope it was going to be another blast for the next chapter, and there will be some cameo appearance and a time-skip will occur…! ._

_Lastly, there were nothing. I have nothing more to say…_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all connecting next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	74. Tri an Guilty Love (Finale) M

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Kuroko and Kagami will spend their moments with us for one last time._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 73__rd__ Chapter! __**(M-rated scene included, read at your own risk.)**_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, a broken tie will unconsciously led you to a new beginning…**_

_What should I do…? What should I do…? _No matter how many times Kagami had kissed him, he just couldn't get used to the overwhelming sensation growing in him. Being trapped like a rat in the heated kiss and as his mind is getting hazy by any second, Kagami had then leave his mouth alone.

''Kagami…?'' Once opening his eyes, he had learnt that Kagami had distant himself and he had been instantly thrown into confusion and as soon the confusion had then turned into shock, once seeing Kagami striping his own shirt.

Once throwing off his shirt away, he had once again lower his body down to Kuroko, pulling away the loose yukata from Kuroko's neck, he started to nibble on the neck, which turns into sucking and licking, making love marks on the neck.

Feeling the first bite made on his neck, instantly Kuroko had place his hands on Kagami's shoulder, shifting his head to the left, giving Kagami a better access to his neck. _Ah… What should I do? So good… _And another bite has been made. ''Ah! Ka-Kagami!''

Pulling his head away from Kuroko's neck, by using his large hands to caress the face of Kuroko, while turning Kuroko's head to face him, he… ''Hmm…? What's that, Kuroko…?'' Lowering down once more to leave a peck on the cheek, he had once again pull himself away.

That smile, that cursed smile…! Thought Kuroko in his own heart, thinking that why such smile could imprison him and by moving his hand towards the chest of Kagami, he had pulled himself up to place a peck onto Kagami's shoulder blades, in which had surprised Kagami. ''Kuroko…?''

''I don't want to be the only one who is feeling good, Kagami should feel good too…'' and slowly by pushing Kagami into a sitting position, he had then move himself close towards Kagami, using his four limbs while crawling, the yukata had then slipped from him even more, revealing his back.

Before planting any more pecks, Kuroko had then uses his hands to touch the muscles and the abs of Kagami… ''Wow! Kagami… just as I thought, I really hate you, such abs while we are at the same age…'' lowering himself to Kagami's shoulder, he… ''but, at the same time I couldn't help but to love it.'' By shutting his eyes, he had then lowers his head to peck on the shoulder.

_What should I do next…? Does he feel good…? _Leaving the shoulder alone, he had then goes to the blades and down to the chest next. Shutting his eyes, he decided to try his best to please Kagami, who is staring at him, with surprise and adore.

Staring at Kuroko with this kind of position, he couldn't help it but to move his eyes towards Kuroko's ass, in which is lifting high up, while still covered by the fabric. With the sight and the service that Kuroko is giving him, he found out that he had gotten turned on.

As if that wasn't enough for his dear heart, Kuroko had then look up towards him, eyes all on him, asking with that sexy voice and with that swollen reddened lips… ''Kagami… are you feeling good…? Should I do it more…?''

_Shit…! _Grabbing both of his chin and hand at the same time, he slams his mouth on Kuroko while placing Kuroko's hand on his left chest. Breaking away the kiss, Kagami… ''Did you feel it…? That's how good it was…'' And without letting Kuroko respond, he had once again pushes Kuroko down, but the latter had withstood it.

''Kagami… let me service you okay…? Just lie down, okay…?'' And softly he pushes Kagami down and while making sure that Kagami had settles down, he had then stood up from the floor, letting the yukata slip off, exposing everything in-front of Kagami.

Before he had comes close to Kagami, he had then found out Kagami's thing, still suffering from the existence of the pants. Looking at Kagami, he… ''Kagami, should I take it off…? It seems painful…'' In which he had gotten a nod and once both of them had totally gone naked, Kuroko is now straddling on top of Kagami.

Using his index finger, Kuroko had then started to tease the huge cock that seems so hard that it hurts. Slowly, by keeping his index finger, he had then take the cock into his palm, pumping it and that had earned him a grunt from Kagami. ''Kuroko…''

Somehow feeling glad that he had somewhat gotten a reaction, he started to pump it faster, while lowering his head down, and as if being enchanted, he swallows the whole thing up, in which had almost choked himself… ''Umm…! Kagami is so big! Pwah! Mmm…''

Couldn't even believe that Kuroko is actually giving him a blowjob, all he do was to get himself swallowed by surprise and amusement… And once in a while, when Kuroko is talking to him, the vibration from his cock had then sends him sparks throughout the whole body.

''Mmm…Pwah…!'' Feeling like the preparation had been done, only then he release the cock, all moistured by his own saliva and pre-cum. Still remain straddling on top of Kagami, he… ''Kagami is so big…!'' And this time it was him that had shift himself closer to start a kiss with Kagami.

And while they are kissing, Kuroko had then felt something, pointing and rubbing against his naked ass. By knowing what's that, he had then break the kiss, face getting all flushed, he… _Oh my…! What should I do next…? _And strangely to him the grinding and rubbing gets even more. ''Ah! Kagami…?''

_Oops, he had noticed… _Using both of his hands to lock onto Kuroko's waist, he had then managed a bad-boy smirk. ''Kuroko… didn't you say that you wanted to service me…? Hmm…?'' And the grinding gets even more until Kuroko is panting and moaning.

''Stop teasing, you big bully! I have never knew you were such a pervert…'' Closing his eyes, he had then grabbed onto the cock and by positioning his entrance right on top of the tip of Kagami's cock, slowly he goes down and it had proved that it was impossible to enter.

By relaxing himself even more, he had then tries the second time, and this time with the help of Kagami, the cock had finally enters. ''Ah! Kagami… is too big…! Ah!'' And due to the sudden intrusion, Kuroko is currently left immobile, his legs shaking from the pain. When tears starts to fall from his cheeks, Kuroko… _No…! I can't stop here… I must move…_

Slowly, by adjusting himself, he had then beginning to start moving and it proved to be too painful to move and so he had no choice but to stay still, feeling something moist flowing down his legs. By looking at it, he had then found out it was his blood.

Seeing the tears, the pain and the blood flowing down, Kagami had almost wanted to stop this, but all of a sudden Kuroko had then starts to move more and without being able to hold himself any longer, he had then pushes Kuroko down to the floor, in which had shocked Kuroko.

Before he could speak of anything, Kagami had then start to move even more, forcing him to clench his lower lip, preventing himself from screaming the hell out, but in the end, moans starts to escape. ''Ah! Kagami…! Slow- do- down… AH!''

As he was thrusting his whole begin into Kuroko, by lowering himself down and by making Kuroko's hands goes around his neck, he had then managed a slight smile… ''Kuroko… Sorry for making you painful, but I couldn't hold it any longer, so would you please hold it just a bit longer…?'' And by finishing his words, he presses him to kiss Kuroko and the thrusting got even harder, pounding into Kuroko, senseless.

And just when their mouths met, to their surprise, flashes of images came rushing into them, this time so clear that they had no choice but to separate their mouths, looking at each other with their widen eyes. ''Kuroko?'' ''Kagami?'' ''Did you see that?''

And as if the thrusting had hit a certain spot in Kuroko, Kuroko had then arched his back… ''Ahhh! Right there, Kagami! Right there. Please keep going. AH!''

Facing such sensual Kuroko, Kagami had then decided to put that away and by abiding Kuroko's orders, he continues to pound into the very spot that had made Kuroko sees stars. Couldn't even stand it any longer, Kuroko had then tighten his hold on Kagami, kissing him to shut himself up.

But, the concealing of Kuroko's moans and pants was just temporary, and by the time the mouths had separated, the voice of Kuroko had once again echoed throughout the whole room. Panting and tearing up at the same time, he looks up to Kagami… ''Kagami… I am going to… Ah!''

By knowing what Kuroko was trying to say, after placing another love mark on Kuroko's Adam's apple, he… ''Ah… Kuroko, let's go together, okay…?'' Without any more words, Kagami had then continue his wildness. ''Ah! Hnng…! Kagami… no more… too mu-ah-hah!

''Kuroko… I love you… I love you so much, Tetsuya…!'' Whispered Kagami into Kuroko's ear and by pushing himself up, he had once sealed the moans of Kuroko and by moving even more, both of them had suddenly broke of their kisses, feeling Kuroko's cum all on their bodies and for Kuroko, all he felt was something warm being injected into his stomach.

Dropping on top of Kuroko's body due to the exhaustion of their activities, slowly he had then pulled himself out from Kuroko ass and after excreting more cum outside of Kuroko's body, he had then drop himself on the futon, next to Kuroko, who had almost passed out.

_Oops…! I guess I will need another shower… _Thought Kagami after feeling all the sweat all over his body as well as Kuroko's cum, in which is on his stomach and by turning towards Kuroko, only he found out that Kuroko was not moving. Getting real afraid, he had then starts to call Kuroko and for goodness sake, he responded, weakly… ''Kagami… I am so tired…''

Even thought that is what Kuroko had said, but as a man that had experienced this with another man before, he had then softly pulled Kuroko up, checking every single parts of Kuroko's body, making sure everything is alright. ''Phew… excluding the bleeding, everything is basically alright.''

Originally had wanted to take a bath with Kuroko, but due to Kuroko's stubbornness by wanting to sleep, he had then decided to just wipe their mess away and once everything is somehow clean, only he pulled Kuroko into his embrace, ready to sleep.

And just before he slip himself into his dreams, he heard a faint voice, coming from Kuroko, in which he had thought was a dream… ''Kagami, love you… love you, Taiga…''

_Opening his eyes, Kuroko had then found out that he had return to his dream. And he had immediately expecting that the red silhouette will appear, and thus, he waits until he saw someone walking near him. Looking at the person, he… ''Kagami! What are you doing here!''_

_But instead of answering him, Kagami had then gave him a smile, in which he melted, but for the next moment, he had then feel someone standing beside him. Turning to his right, there he saw Akashi, staring at Kagami, who is still standing in the same distance, but this time Himuro is standing beside him. _

_Without even caring his existence, Himuro and Kagami had started to smile and laugh at each other, and just before Kuroko could ask what is happening, a force from Akashi had then pulled him away further from Kagami. _

'_Wait! You got to be kidding!' But in the next moment, he had then sees himself, going with Akashi and that's when he found out he had separated from himself that he is looking at. But, why is he so happy around Akashi? And why is Kagami holding Himuro's hands?_

_With that questions in his head, the scene shifts itself and all he sees is the white floor had then turns to a grassy field and the usual white space had become a meadow. After taking everything in, he had then goes back to observe the situation and changes could be seen. _

_Everything is the same with the first scenes, but with changes in it, it seems like Himuro and Akashi had lost their way to find Kuroko and Kagami and once again Kuroko had found out that there is an invincible maze surrounding the whole meadow. _

_Continue to observe, he had then see Akashi, starting to knock onto the invincible wall, getting all frustrated and as for Himuro, it seems like some other unseen force had led him towards somewhere else. _

_Shifting his concentration towards both himself and Kagami, who is still staying away from each other so far, Kuroko had then thought that, they might still waiting for Akashi and Himuro, and thus the scene shifts again and this time himself and Kagami had somehow started to talk to each other. And on the further side, Akashi is still trying to force his way through the wall._

_Seeing the way Akashi is, Kuroko had sincerely feel empathy and sorry and that had made him start thinking, if it was not for the wall, perhaps today he might choose Akashi over Kagami and while he is thinking, he had then saw a very weak Akashi, giving up, turning away from the wall, going towards somewhere else._

_And with Akashi going off, the scenes had started to shift even faster, showing only him and Kagami of how they started off as a stranger until they became friends and eventually a spark had happened and that's when Kuroko had return to his body, waking up in the embrace of Kagami, and just before he could enjoy the view, his head had then goes groggy, feeling all afraid, he tries to grab onto Kagami, but his world turns black…_

*Chirp!* *Chirp!* *Splash!* ''Ugh…!'' Pushing himself up, in which had made Kagami's hand slide down to his waist, he had then saw that it was already morning, rubbing his eyes, he had then found out that it was hard to move. _That dream just now…!? Hmm…_

While he was doing his thinking because he couldn't move, Kagami had then stirs and slowly he too, had wake up. And by looking at Kuroko, strangely he give Kuroko a hug so abrupt, so tight as if not wanting to lose him. _He is mine, not that Akashi's… I swear…_

Although he is very happy that he had gotten a hug from Kagami, head first in the morning, but something tells him Kagami is weird and by following his hunch, he pushes Kagami off… ''Kagami… did you dream off something yesterday?'' And the expression and answer from Kagami had then confirmed it.

''Kagami, would you mind tell me about what's in your dream, but before that let's bathe, I am sticky all over, we have probably missed breakfast and the problem now is I can't move.'' Stated Kuroko without taking any breathes.

By receiving the words from Kuroko, Kagami had immediately scooped Kuroko up, without even caring the looks from the maids and butlers, both of them enters the washroom and as they are washing, both of them started to share their dreams, in which had inflicted hell lots of jealousy and blaming.

And once both of them had freshen up themselves, Kagami had once again scoop Kuroko and are walking towards their dining, wanting to fill their stomachs and while on the way, Kagami had then made a request to the maids to clean his bedroom, in which Kuroko was not happy about it.

But, soon the unhappiness was gone, replacing it was a flush of red on his cheeks due to Kagami… ''Who told you to come to my bedroom and being so seductive and go all sexy, huh? Of course, I won't be able to hold back and made that mess.''

And just by looking at the blush coming from Kuroko, he laughs and it was so infectious that the pouting Kuroko had started to laugh too. And there they go, heading to the dining room, fully-knowing that no matter what kind of challenges, they will fight to remain this happiness that they are having now and thus…

THREE MONTHS HAD GONE BY…

''Hey! Don't ever wake me up by using Nigou, okay?'' Protested Kagami as he started to climb down from his bed, glaring at a very gleeful Nigou, wagging his tail.

''I am so sorry, Taiga, but no matter how I call you, it was useless, so I think perhaps Nigou will do the wonders…'' And as Kuroko is saying, he starts the shift his eyes away from Kagami, faking a pout. ''It was you that promise to meet up with Himuro and Murasakibara today, wasn't it?''

Blinking for a while, Kagami had then scratches his head. Standing up from his bed, before entering his wardrobe, he had then presses in to have a kiss with Kuroko. ''Wait for me. I will be ready soon.''

And while Kagami is preparing himself, Kuroko had then goes back to the couch. Well… it's been 2 months and a half that Kuroko had moved into Kagami's penthouse and of course this had been known throughout the whole company and everyday their lives was all lovey-dovey.

Standing up from the couch due to noticing Kagami had ready, Kuroko had then left Nigou on the floor. ''Nigou, Kagami and I are going out, so please take care of the house, okay…?'' ''Woof!''

Turning away from Nigou, Kuroko and Kagami and that left the penthouse and by using 35 minutes, they had finally reach the destination. Walking into the café, the two had then hears the shouts of Himuro… ''Here!''

Once getting the signal from Himuro, Kagami and Kuroko had then heads towards Himuro and Murasakibara, who seems lazy and tired. And once they get close, they can practically hears Himuro telling Murasakibara to shake it off.

After all the greetings and stuffs, four of them had finally begin their main discussion, it was about the dream that Himuro and Murasakibara had begun to see since one month ago and just when they are discussing about it, in which had made Murasakibara really pissed off, a certain man had entered the café too.

Due to his own curiosity, Kuroko had then shift his eyes towards the entrance and he could not help but to open his eyes wide… _Akashi…? _It's been three months, since that very day after the conference, he had completely vanished from their lives, but to see him now, Kuroko couldn't help but put his guard's on.

And it seems that Akashi had also noticed him and due to the distance, Kuroko had not be able to know what expression Akashi is making, but all he knows is, he is coming towards them, and that had made his heart race.

With his heart racing, he had not known how long it is, but once Akashi had reach his place, Kuroko had then found himself being pulled into Kagami's embrace, who is glaring at Akashi… ''Why are you here? What are you trying to do…?''

''Taiga! Calm down first. I am sure he won't do anything.'' Maybe it was due to the time he had with Akashi in the past, right now he is sure that Akashi won't do something reckless and once releasing himself from Kagami's arms, he… ''Akashi-kun, how are you?''

Just by hearing that Kuroko is already using the first name to call Kagami and the calmness in Kuroko's question was enough to let him know that he had no chances, but it seems like the old feelings, in which is going away these few months is starting to grow again after seeing Kuroko and so in a teasing manner, he… ''Ah, Kuroko. I am doing quite well, but I think it will be better if you had come back.''

And before Kagami or anyone else could do anything, without a single hesitation in his voice and by using his most sincere eyes, he looks into Akashi… ''It's good to see you being well and I hope that all will remain the same.''

Without even a single meaning of accepting his camouflage invitation and by hearing the ''remain the same'' from Kuroko was enough to know the resolve of Kuroko and by thinking that since he had already finished his business here, then there is no more meaning for him to stay.

''Oh, is that so… fine then. Sorry, to break your party.'' Dropping the sentence, Akashi had then started to leave the café and once he step out from the café, a voice calling from behind had made him turn.

By looking at Kuroko, who is standing in-front of him, the hope had once again rekindles, but what he had gotten from Kuroko is… ''Akashi-kun, I sincerely hoped that you will be happy and thank you for everything, but sorry for not being able to pay you back.''

Just before Kuroko had gone back into the café, he… ''So, please find your own happiness. I am sure there is someone out there that is able to return that feelings of yours. Once again, I am sorry and be well.'' And with a turn, Kuroko had then finally gone from his sight.

Still standing, staring at the very spot that Kuroko had stood not long ago, all of a sudden unlike his calm and collected surface, tears starts to fall. As tears is falling from his eyes, he starts to move from the café… _Just what did I get from all these…? A few wise words from him…!? Hahaha!_

Nobody had any idea how long does he walk and where did he ends up, but finally feeling tired with his legs, he plopped down at the nearest bench, feeling all lost and wasted. And thus, nobody knows how long does he sit there, but soon the sun sets and the sky had gotten darker.

And while the pesdestrian, flying autumn leaves and the flickering of streetlamps had signify the moving of the time, but at the very bench, it seems like the time had stopped with him sitting so still.

''Hop! Hop! Hop!'' _Hmm…? Why did he seems so down…? _Without him knowing a rabbit mascot had then come close towards him and are observing him carefully… ''Mister, although I have no idea who you are, but I will give you this, so please cheer up!''

Once placing a basket of sweets beside Akashi, the rabbit mascot had then continues to observe Akashi, until a voice come calling the person inside the mascot to be quick. ''Furihata, hurry up!''

''Ah, okay.'' After giving his reply, before leaving with his friends, the mascot had then take one last look towards Akashi. Stopping the stare of his, he had then walk towards his friends, leaving Akashi behind with the basket of sweets.

_**~End of Chapter Seventy-Three~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__Thank you for the review, it was much appreciated!_

* * *

**Author's Note :**_ Aw, yeah! I finished it, I can't believe it! Holy sheets! And with my second full-fledge sex scene, in which I personally though was 10x more sexy than MuraHimu one._

_And we have got the memories back too… Woo-hoo! So many things cramped in one last chapter of __**Tri-An-Guilty-Love**__! (With the cameo of MURAHIMU!)_

_Most highlight-worthy damned sheet is… the appearance of Furihata Kouki at the last part…! Holy, I am shaking now! Help! (Do you know how much I want to write until this part, huh?!) Right now, I have no idea when to start AKAFURI's story thou…_

_Next, with this chapter being done, it had official signify the end of __**Tri-An-Guilty-Love**__! Waahhhh! I still couldn't believe it! And they (KAGAKURO) might make some cameo in other story._

_Trivia time: Do you know the title __**Tri-An-Guilty-Love, **__if read fast you will get the word TRIANGULAR…? Which had basically meant the triangle love in this story._

_Lastly, the theme song of this story is __**Kim Jaejoong – I'll Protect You**__, enjoy while reading!_

_Finally, some may succumb into a __**triangle love**__, but if one got out from it, true love might be found._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all renewing next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	75. A Second Chance (7)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi will be back to their respective place._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 74__th __Chapter! _

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, rejecting and compromising might make things complicated…**_

_Eh…?! Why is my heart beating so fast…?_ Imagine being thrown into a maze, a mirror maze, no matter where you go, where you take your first take step, it will always seems progress-less. That's how Hyuuga Junpei feels right now. _Why…?_

_Why…? Just… Eh…?_ Forcefully breaking his journey to find an answer in his own maze, he noticed Kiyoshi is slowly closing in, wearing his own triumphant expression. While his face is closing in, Hyuuga feels that the grip inflicted on his wrist had slightly gotten tighter.

By knowing what Kiyoshi is going to do next if he doesn't do anything, he knows he should be pushing this weirdo off and starts running, but the current situation had him blurred, his decision had been shaken leading to his rejecting instinct getting rusty.

_No…! No way… why…? What is going on…?_ Truly, his instinct of rejecting Kiyoshi had really and literally turned dulled, mellowed… even worst, he feels something new budding instead. Before he knew it, his eyes is closing.

Seeing him standing there, eyes starting to fall shut, for the first time he doesn't feel any rejecting air around him. Surprised filled him, but as he, himself is starting to close into Hyuuga, he too had shut his own eyes, smiling while thinking finally there are some changes.

Maybe it was due to losing his sense of sight, his sense of feel had amplified and right now he could feel that Kiyoshi's face is just right in-front of him just by feeling the breath Kiyoshi had puff out from his nose. If he move just a little, their mouths would have touch.

*Thumpthumpthump!* Balling his fist, he starts to curse the reaction he is having and that had let his confusion goes even worse… _Why am I this way…? I shouldn't have it…! I shouldn't have this since he had… Oh gods!_

Snapping his eyes open so abruptly, he quickly uses his free hand to push Kiyoshi away, in which had led Kiyoshi to open his eyes too, flashing from it was no other than confusion and a slight disappointment.

By registering whatever he sees from the looks that Kiyoshi is giving him, he could have been stunned there if not for his conscience for himself, for a certain someone, or even for Kiysohi, but without even giving any chances to Kiyoshi, he runs.

He runs… _No. No. No. _He runs… _What am I even thinking just now?!_ He runs… _Stop thinking! Damn it! __S_queezing his eyes shut and once shaking his head, he had once again open his eyes, grabbing on the door, he slides it open. _Huh? What?!_

Everything had turned slow motion just when his raven eyes had met another pair of raven eyes. Widening his eyes, he… _What? Izuki…?! Don't tell me…? _But, he didn't stop at the sight of Izuki due to his will of running away right now is much stronger.

Turning his shocked face away from Izuki, he continue his path by bringing his confused mind that had doubled after seeing Izuki. _What am I doing? Just what am I thinking…? He is a weirdo… He has got Izuki…!_

Looking at the back of Hyuuga, who is getting further and further away and by remembering the scene and the looks that Hyuuga had gave him just now, he noticed something unpleasant is growing in him and he acknowledges it.

Shutting his eyes, he turns his head towards the balcony and once he snaps his eyes open and gaze at Kiyoshi, who is still standing there, in shock, all he knew that the unpleasant feeling starts to grow ever more.

He hates it, he hate these unwanted budding sensation in him and as he starts to step out to the balcony, he realize that hating won't do good, it will just make the grotesque thing buds even more and he acknowledges it once stopping in-front of Kiyoshi.

''Kiyoshi…'' He calls out, by wearing a smile, acting like nothing had happened, but as soon as Kiyoshi had reacted towards his call, that's when he knew he couldn't keep his smile anymore by seeing that Kiyoshi walking past him.

Grabbing onto Kiyoshi's arm, he turns around to face Kiyoshi, who too, had turn at the same time. Without giving Kiyoshi any chance to speak, he decided to open the conversation first… ''Teppei, where are you going…? Did you know that you have a meeting coming up?''

With his mind filled with nothing, but only the thought of wanting to chase after Hyuuga, he had almost wanted to throw away his work and accidentally a 'but' escapes his mouth in which had earns him a frown from Izuki.

But as soon the frown had melted away, replacing it a pout and slowly by knowing he had gotten the attention of Kiyoshi, he pulls Kiyoshi to him. Reaching his hands out to touch Kiyoshi's face, he… ''What's wrong? Teppei…?''

Feeling the warmth spreading across his cheeks, the thoughts of Hyuuga had slowly fades away, just like waking up from being hypnotized, slowly the sight of Izuki had enters his vision and his mind. A few blinks later, he… ''Shun…?''

Hearing his name had been called by Kiyoshi, a huge relief had dawned upon him, instinctively he smiles and without giving any warnings, he straight away dig his way into Kiyoshi's embrace. ''Goodness that you still remembers. Don't scare me like that.''

Surprised by the sudden hug given to him, his hands had gone to the back of Izuki, making his respond for the hug, but unbeknownst to himself that something was off as he is pushing Izuki away after just a few taps on the back he had gave Izuki.

''Of course I will remember you, Shun and sorry for making you worry.'' Once registering Kiyoshi's words and after they had both rubbed their hands together, both of them had then separate their hands after Kiyoshi… ''Let's go in, it was getting cold out here.''

While both of them are walking into the building with Izuki following Kiyoshi, he had then felt that something was off, something was missing, but he couldn't put his words into it. He just knows something was not there, it was unusual.

''Hey…? Shun? What are you dazing off for…?'' Snapping out from his unconscious doze, he had then saw Kiyoshi, who is already in the building, smiling at him, offering him a hand. By looking at himself, still standing on the balcony, he gladly accepts.

_Nothing was wrong? Izuki Shun… Teppei is still Teppei. Don't doubt it! _Thought himself as he is being pulled into the building by Kiyoshi, but once he is in, their hands had once again broke off so naturally that it was so unusual.

''Let's go. Shun, don't you say that I have a meeting?'' He asked while still wearing his usual expression, like nothing was off, nothing at all even though the unusual had happened for like thrice already.

''Yes, you do have one, be quick.'' And there he goes once making his reply, leaving Kiyoshi who is leisurely following him behind, without even a single rushing motion. Looking at the back of Izuki, a complicated expression could be seen floating out from his face.

Although on the surface of his expression was nothing short of his usual demeanor, but under that surface… _What was all these unsettling feeling…? Why do I feel something was off? Although I couldn't tell but something was missing! But, what?!_

Feeling real scared that Kiyoshi might be behind, chasing him, all he could is run by bringing his confused soul with him, until he had finally thought of turning his head to see if there is anyone chasing him, in which was none, then only he stops.

While supporting himself on a wall, by bending down he tries to stabilize his breathing and once it he had become better, slowly Hyuuga straighten himself. Taking one step at a time, he move towards the sketching room.

_I am going to make your heart race… _Stopping at his own tracks, he shakes his head, throwing way the thoughts and are now continuing his way. _What I am right now… _Stopping his legs once again, he squints his eyes to shut the voices in his head. …_since I have made you heart race… _Grabbing his hair, he shouts internally… _STOP IT!_

In which those voices and memories does stop forming and echoing in his mind, pressing his urge to curse out loud, he had once again starts to bring himself to his destination. _Damn it…! _

Pushing the files to Kiyoshi, Izuki checks his watch… ''I won't be joining the meeting with you. I have some clients to meet, so I am afraid you are on your own, Teppei.'' Once getting a nod and a smile from Kiyoshi, he stood at the same place while looking at the door shutting before him.

Just when he had thought everything is as usual and are walking back to prepare materials for his meeting, the coldness coming from his cheeks had him realize the unusualness. _Weird… usually he will give me a peck no matter what kind of partings… _

And by noting this to himself was one thing, but the worst thing is he almost forgot about the habits they shared and were about to walk off like nothing was out of the norm. Still keeping his usual calm face, but internally he feels the ugly feeling, nudging his protected heart even more.

Finally arriving at the Director's Base, or more like his desk, he starts to pick up all the materials needed, shaking away all those unwanted thoughts, he leave the base, heading towards the meeting room.

AFTER AN HOUR OR TWO…

''In order to let them be satisfied, just make sure to be punctual and exact. If they are still not cooperating, then just bring it to me.'' Dropped the words from Kiyoshi to a staff after coming out from the meeting room that had earned him a bow.

With that as his last words towards the staff, he turns and walks away, thinking of going back towards his room as his head is starting to throb from all the talk during the meeting, but just as he was about to reach his room, there he tilt his head just to see Hyuuga, standing in-front of the door, holding something.

Without even knowing that Kiyoshi is standing, staring at him in a distance, he tighten his grip on a letter that he is holding. Making up his mind, he proceed to push the door, but to his surprise, it won't budge and that's when he knows it was locked.

But, that doesn't even shake his main objective. Therefore, he spotted a letter box fastened beside the door, being labelled with words: _IMPORTANT STUFFS HERE. _Without any hesitation, once he drops the letter in, he turns and walks away.

Noticing the fact that Hyuuga is walking away, quickly but quietly he goes near the box and by unlocking it, he took out the letter and what he sees from it was no other than a resignation letter. Snapping his head up just to see the back of Hyuuga going further away, instinctively and clearly, his heart… _No! Don't go!_

_Don't you go! NO! _Without wasting any more consideration, he opens his steps and just by a few steps in, he stretches out his hand to grab on hold of Hyuuga, causing the other to turn, shocked to see him.

Just by the mere sight of Kiyoshi was enough to make him curl up out of fear, but the current expression and the way that Kiyoshi is looking at him had only manage to make himself stand there, his whole body became numb like his wrist grabbed by Kiyoshi.

Without him be able to control, tears starts to flow from his eyes just by seeing Hyuuga. Wouldn't be able to hold back any of his feelings, he… ''Don't go…! Don't you ever go! Please. If what I had done just now had angers you, then I promise I will never do it, okay?''

_Why the hell is he crying for…? Go? _Slowly by moving his eyes towards Kiyoshi, he found the letter on Kiyoshi's hand. _Ah… So, that's what... But… _Moving the hand that is still free, he starts to push Kiyoshi's hand away from his wrist.

But, without success, instead the grip became stronger and this time both of his hand had been caught. _What?! No! If this goes on… _''Let go of me! I am quitting and it will not change, no matter how you weep or plead.''

By receiving such cold and harsh words from Hyuuga, just that one moment he had wanted to let go, but just by picturing the view of Hyuuga leaving after he had let go was enough to make his heart feel the lost he never felt before. ''No!'' Pulling Hyuuga even closer, he envelops him.

*thump! thump! thump!* Feeling the heat enveloping him, his heart had started to race without even for him to notice as he is trying his best to push Kiyoshi away. _No! I don't want this! This is not what I had planned!_

*thumpthumpthumpthump!* _What?! What is going on with me…? _Without even being able to pull himself out from Kiyoshi after struggling for about a minute is one thing, but right now his heart is demanding for his attention, throwing him into more confusion, stopping his struggling as well.

Without even knowing the reason behind the stopping of Hyuuga's struggling, but for the situation given, he couldn't care less anymore but to treat it as Hyuuga had stop rejecting him. Stopping his own tears, he… ''Don't go, okay? Stay… Hyuuga…''

Widening his eyes slightly due to the tickling sensation felt by himself once hearing the voice of Kiyoshi, coming into his ears so near, so close and he knows that this can't continue any longer. _No! I can't stay in here any longer, I must get away! If not…! What?!_

_What?! Oh no! _Opening his eyes even wider this time, through Kiyoshi's shoulder at a certain distance, he spots Izuki, looking at them both with such complicated expression. Feeling the seriousness of the situation, this time he couldn't care less any longer, he bits Kiyoshi's shoulder.

''Ow!'' By taking the chance while Kiyoshi had loosen his arms, he escapes, thinking… _I must leave here as soon as possible… If not… _*Tap! Tap! Tap!* Once hearing the sound of footsteps that doesn't belong to himself is coming from behind, he stops his thoughts, putting everything into his running.

Once recovering from the shock from being bitten by Hyuuga, by the time he move his sight to the front, Hyuuga had widen their distant and without even knowing the fact that everything had been seen by Izuki, he chases.

_No! Don't you ever leave me! Never again! _He chases, because that's the only thing he knows, because that's the only thing that his heart and mind had forces him to do so.

_Don't go, okay? Stay… Hyuuga…_ *thumpthump!* …_Don't you ever go! Please… _*thumpthump!* _I promise I will never do it, okay? _Shaking his head vigorously because that is the only way for him to shut out all these repetition. _Stop!__ Stop it! _

As he is trying his best to close their distant, wanting to catch up towards Hyuuga, in his mind memories of that day that Hyuuga had first rejected him, came flushing in in which had triggers a pang in his heart. _No! I won't let that happen again! Never!_

Turning into a corner, he had quickly pull opened a door, without shutting it back he rushes down towards the stairs, taking two steps at a time, with only the thoughts of leaving residing inside his mind. But as soon the thoughts of escaping had been covered by the voices of Kiyoshi, again.

Even though he had wanted to shut their distant, but all he felt next was his speed had gotten slower and his breathing are getting more and more hectic and that's when Hyuuga had gone into a corner. Dropped his heart, seriously not wanting to lose sight of Hyuuga, he forces himself to continue.

Turning into the same corner as Hyuuga, he had then found out that he was gone. _No! Where is he?! _Turning his head around, he had then noticed the opened door and without caring anything, he enters.

With one big jump, he covers all five steps at once and once reaching the ground floor, he quickly pushes the door open, revealing himself to the main hall and without even caring about the looks that is given to him by the few peoples around, he continues to run.

Almost reaching the main entrance, he quickly slip his hand into his pocket, feeling the keys inside, he brings it out. Pushing the glass door open, he heads towards the parking lot, but all of a sudden that plan of his had been halted by seeing the man standing in-front of him.

''Izuki-kun? Why are you here? How…?'' Truly gotten shocked by the appearance of Izuki, he was being forced to stop his momentum. Once stopping at his tracks, he had then only feel his legs are getting gooey.

Looking at the current situation, he found out he really and truly doesn't know what kind of expression to make and so he decided on his usual smiling one. Taking his first step towards Hyuuga, he… ''Ah… I just used the emergency exit, because I kind of know I will meet you here.''

Although it was a smiling face, a usual expression from Izuki, but deep down he knows that it was a forced one. By remembering the worst meetings with Izuki that had happened twice today, he… ''I know what you've wanted to tell me, I will leave. I will leave and disappear from both of your lives.''

And the forced smile had somehow turned into a loathing expression once hearing the words from Hyuuga and he had found himself unable to be that kind as he always thought of. ''If you really meant it, sure. Although I am the one who had told you to stay, but it seems that this time I couldn't do it.''

Widening his eyes because of the tears that are trickling down from Izuki's eyes, he felt nothing but guilt. Not the guilt of hurting Izuki, but the guilt of having something towards Kiyoshi. _No! Izuki doesn't do anything wrong and he did not deserve this! _''I will leave. I promise and I am really sorry for causing trouble.''

Coming out from the exit, he had then spotted Hyuuga at the front of the entrance and by speeding up, he had then spotted someone else. Without caring about the one standing with Hyuuga, he returns his sight to Hyuuga, this time spotting him passing the other guy.

This time with all the voices in his head coming to a halt, before passing Izuki he… ''I will be back after a day or two to pack and I will not return anymore after that. Good-bye.''

_No! No way! _Couldn't even begin to imagine what would it be like if he had once again lose Hyuuga, he speeds up even more and by pushing the glass door, he had then found out that Hyuuga was not there anymore, but instead standing in-front of him was Izuki, looking at him with a pained expression in which he never took notice.

While staring at Kiyoshi, who is searching for Hyuuga, under that pained expression… _He is your first love that had used up all of those 14 years you have got and I am your second love that had borne fruition, but even after all these years, you still loved him…! Just what should I do…? Tell me, Teppei…_

_Should I let go and try to help you or…_

_Should I be selfish…?_

_Please, tell me...  
_

_**~End of Chapter Seventy-Four~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__First of, a big thank you. Second I am back from the break!_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Whew…guys! I am back from the break I took after binge-writing those two stories, in which I am missing real hard now…! TAT_

_To be honest, after finishing those two off, all of sudden I had no idea what to cover and so after checking the chapters, I found out I had neglect _**_ASC _**_for quite a time!_

_And so it had led me to cover this story first compared to the others as well as the start of my seventh story, Akafuri's one._

_So, we are back to the stage of progress and building as well as the angst for all the rest of the stories…! _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all racking next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	76. A Second Chance (8)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi will continue be in their spot._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 75__th __Chapter! _

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, separation causes ease as well as pain…**_

_Should I let go and try to help you or… Should I be selfish…?_ _Please, tell me... Teppei… Kiyoshi Teppei… just tell me… _No matter how much does he wants to shouts out what's in his heart, it will just only rolls back before reaching his tongue.

_Tell me… just what should I do- _His inner wails just comes to a full-stop just by watching Kiyoshi walking towards him after his failure of finding Hyuuga. Yeah, he had comes towards him, but he does not feel any joy.

People says, the more you love, the more you try to know; the more you know, the more you understand; the more you understand, the more you realize, even quicker than anything. He loves him, so he realize more than anyone else… Shutting his eyes, there is just one word floating up… _Hyuuga…_

Stopping in-front of Izuki, who had just re-opened his eyes, after taking a few breaths, without even a single consideration, Kiyoshi… ''Shun. Did you see Hyuuga passing this area?''

_Haha…! See… why are you so easy to understand…? _Shutting his eyes again, the corner of his mouth had been raised uncontrollably. Smiling, he once again flutters his eyes open, looking at Kiyoshi, for the first time, he lags on making decisions when it comes to Kiyoshi.

Yeah, he does truly lags on making his own decisions on him, which was easy in the past, in which he basically just makes people leave his Teppei alone in his own calm and civilized manner. But, he noticed not this time, not by logic, but by instinct and senses alone.

Just as mentioned, the more you love, the faster you realizes. He realizes, although the face Kiyoshi made now was almost as neutral, but he realizes the reddened eyes that Kiyoshi is having, telling him Teppei had cried.

There is another saying, the more you love, the more you cares; the more you cares, the more you want it to be happy. And he knows the only way for him to be happy was only to let go, in which he is wrestling about.

Having zero idea about what he had dumped on Izuki, he repeated his question that had hurt Izuki, and as if that wasn't enough for Izuki to handle, without even waiting for his reply, his legs had already starts to move.

Using his two eyes that already beginning to get confused of whether to excrete those salt water, welling inside, he notice the movement. _You really, really love him that much, huh… _Stretching his hand, he took hold of Kiyoshi's arms.

''Where are you going…? Teppei…? I haven't even made my reply, am I right?'' And now Kiyoshi is paying attention to him, in which had made something in him crumbles even easier than ever. ''I know where he is, but first of, when are you going to be back…?''

''It will be a quick one, it just that there is something I would like to tell him, so may I know where can I find Hyuuga?'' asked Kiyoshi once replying the question from Izuki and without him knowing the reason, Izuki once again shut his eyes.

He shuts his eyes, taking a huge gulp, he swears to himself that he must not do that, he must not ever do it. Once snapping his eyes open, he puts on a smile to Kiyoshi and by pointing towards a certain direction, he… ''He just went towards that direction, towards the parking lot.''

Turning his head towards the direction that Izuki is pointing, he turns his head back towards Izuki and by grabbing onto his head, he pressed his lips on Izuki's forehead and before he go, he… ''Shun, thanks.''

Shocked by what Kiyoshi had just pulled, his mind had only had the time to register a dark shadow by-passing him and almost the tears that are now flowing down from his eyes could have been noticed by Kiyoshi, if it were one step faster.

Knowing that the tears of his would not stop at the moment, he let it flow and by using his watery and blurry eyesight, he watches Kiyoshi getting further and further away, opening his mouth slightly, he… ''You liar…''

_There is no way you will be back any faster or sooner… you big fat liar… Kiyoshi Teppei…! _Yeah, the more you love, the more you want him or her to be happy. But, sometime to make the happiness, one must be hurt.

Wiping his tears away, he turns his head back, breaking his sight for Kiyoshi and by shaking his head to clear unwanted things away, he open his steps, his lonely steps into the company, all of a sudden feeling everything had turned suck-ish.

And the worst part is, truly he is literally walking with lonely steps, as he had no one to talk with regarding this matter. _Haha… _Bringing his own solitary steps, he walks back to the Director's Base, bringing the keys, he left the company too, going on his own path.

_Where…? Where is he…? _ Skimming through the cars and vehicles, all he could do is to turn his head left and right to see every single area that his vision had access on and just when he thought that Hyuuga had gone away, the sound of the engine came to him.

Following the sound, he turns and before him a bike had zoomed away, right in-front him and with one look, he knew it was Hyuuga on the bike, even if the rider had his head covered by a helmet.

_Where are you going…? _With his reflexes, he inserts his hand into his pockets, hoping to get his hand on something else, but all he got is his phone. Looking at the phone that are lying on his hand, he quickly taps on it. ''Kasuga, bring me the keys, like now.''

By waiting for about a few minutes, he spots Kasuga rushing to where he is and without even letting him take any breaths, after getting the keys, he rushes his way towards the vehicle that Kasuga had told him. Entering the vehicle, he start up the engine and there he zooms away, leaving everything behind.

_Where would he go…? His apartment…? Let's try that… _Setting his destination, he stepped on the accelerator more, speeding his car even more than it should, almost breaking the traffic rules, but he couldn't care less.

Stepping onto the brakes, once taking off his safety belt, he leaves the car. On his way to the elevator, there he spots Hyuuga's bike, which had made him felt sure about his guesses. Stepping into the elevator, he presses onto the button.

Once the door had open for him, he steps out heading towards a certain door, standing just right in-front of him. Lifting up his fingers, he rings the bell before he waited, without even replying any of the question coming from the other side of the door.

''Who was it?'' After hearing the bells resounding towards his room, he jumps down from his bed and are currently throwing question after seeing no one through the lens. At first, he had decided to ignore it, but another ring came. _Who was that…?!_

With what had happened to him throughout the whole day, and the constant repetitions of Kiyoshi's voices in his mind that he is trying to shut out, he finds himself getting annoyed and tired by whoever is in-front of his door and thus, he decided to open the door to check.

Noticing that the door is slowly opening, before the owner could see him, he decided to stick his leg into the gap made between the door and the frame. Using his hand he grabbed onto the door, slowly swinging it open until he faces a very shocked Hyuuga.

Originally had wanted to confront the stranger who he thought is playing pranks on him, but once he faces the one that is the core of his headaches, instinctively he pulls the door shut, but to his despair, it won't budge when Kiyoshi is holding onto it. ''Why are you here? Just how did you manage to find…?''

Still gripping on the door, even harder still, as if he let it go or weaken his grip, the person in-front of him will be lost. Without even getting any permission, he starts to move closer towards Hyuuga, who is moving back into his apartment. ''Easy, your resume.''

_Tch! _As he was backing away, he realizes Kiyoshi had already enters his house. Moving his eyes towards the door, he only realizes how much of the situation had gone out from his hands just by seeing the door had closed before him. _What?! How does this happened? _''Who allowed you to enter my house?! Get out!''

''Why…? Hyuuga, tell me what should I do to not make you hate me?'' Instead of leaving Hyuuga alone, he had moved even closer towards Hyuuga with only a thing in his mind. Yet again without any permission, he grabs onto Hyuuga's hand.

Shock filled his whole being once Kiyoshi had owned his hands once again. _Again?! _Not even liking the touch coming from his hands, he tries to snap it away and the next moment, Kiyoshi had pull him into his embrace. _Wha? _*thumpthump!* Shutting out whatever had appears inside him, he struggles.

''Get away from me! Don't you do whatever you like! I hate it!'' And that had entered Kiyoshi's hearing system, who had let loose of his hugs just for that slight moment, but before Hyuuga could even get away, he had once again return him into his envelope.

*thumpthumpthump* Squeezing his eyes shut, as he was now trying his hardest to push Kiyoshi away, he finds himself that he had to deny whatever was residing and growing in him. ''Get away, please. Just go away, don't come so close to me, if not I really will hate you.''

Everything he had said had been registered into Kiyoshi's and every single words coming from him was like a heavy mass to Kiyoshi, who is struggling of whether to lose Hyuuga, but no matter how much considerations or turns, he finds that he wouldn't able to let the man go, even if he will be hated.

As he is holding onto Hyuuga, who is struggling in his arms, a streak of tear could be seen falling from his eyes. Resting his head on top of Hyuuga's head, he… ''Hyuuga… Hyuuga… Even though you will hate it, but why I couldn't let you go? Huh? I am scared, Hyuuga. I am scared of losing you once letting go. Just what should I do, tell me…?''

Shifting his head to rest on Hyuuga's shoulder, who is not moving any longer, he puts his mouth beside Hyuuga's ears. ''What should I do, huh? Please guide me, okay? Hyuuga, I love you, so please do guide me of what should I do to make you not hate me.''

Denying, you say? With the whisper, with the hugs, with the breaths that had given to him, he finds that he can no longer deny what is screaming in his heart. He is being rendered weak with everything Kiyoshi had done towards him. Giving up on pushing Kiyoshi away, he let his hands slip down to its original place.

Moving his head from the shoulder to face Hyuuga, Kiyoshi couldn't help but to get himself captivated by what is shown on Hyuuga's face. Pinkish flushes could be seen floating on the surface, enchanted by what he sees, he moves his hand to touch Hyuuga's cheeks. ''So pretty…''

Looking upwards, he had then hooked both of their eyes together and all he sees is two very confused and defeated orbs reflecting from the glasses. ''Hyuuga…?'' Using his another hand, he squeezes Hyuuga's palm and slowly, the hand that are touching the cheeks had gone to the lips.

Moving even closer towards Hyuuga, he had then notice both of their breathing are embedding themselves together. Brushing all the way on the soft, lower lips, his thumb had then pulls the lower lips down.

_What should I do…? What does it all mean…? With my heart this way…? With his voices keeps on repeating itself in my mind…? Just what is happening to me? _''Ah!'' He breathed out as his lower lips had been pressed down by Kiyoshi's thumb.

Squeezing onto Hyuuga's palm more, he finds that any delay would be the death of him. Letting the palms go, he moves his arms to the back of Hyuuga's waist. ''Hyuuga… did you really meant it…?'' Without even waiting, he sealed their mouths together, infiltrating his mouth for the first time.

_What am I going to do with him…? Just what- _''MmmUmm!?'' Eyes open wide, he only noticed that Kiyoshi had owned his lips out of nowhere. With the infiltration of Kiyoshi's tongue, in which is sucking his soul out, automatically his hands had move onto Kiyoshi's shoulder.

''UmmAh!'' Feeling the vigorous sucking that had been inflicted on his tongue, all he could do is to respond by letting his tongue out even more, while still clinging onto Kiyoshi's shoulder. ''Umm!'' _It was weird. It was strange, but why I can't stop it? Why? _

Feeling the respond given to him by Hyuuga and touch on his shoulder, even though it was a small respond, but nobody could ever gauge just how much of a big effect it had on his emotions. Snapping his eyes open, he sees Hyuuga, both of the eyes, tightly shut.

Breaking away the kiss, he had finally knows, for the first time in his own life that he had underestimate his own yearning when it comes to Hyuuga. Just for a few seconds of break from the kiss, had already made him want it back, so much that he had once again sealed their mouths, hugging Hyuuga even tighter.

Deep down he knows he should be pushing him away after that first kiss, but _why? _Why did he let him intrude his mouth for the second time, just why? But that wasn't even his only problem after feeling that his back had been pinned against a wall.

''Ah-hah! Mmm… Kiyoshi!'' With much efforts for recollecting his sanity and for speaking while his tongue is still twirling with Kiyoshi's, he continues… ''Ki-Kiyoshi… wait… Let me… go first…!'' As he was saying, his hands had then starts to slap his back.

Hearing the request from Hyuuga, although he had not want it, but due to it was coming from Hyuuga, he had then broke the kiss, licking his own lips in the process to savor Hyuuga's taste more before giving Hyuuga another peck on the lips.

Although the kiss had been broken off, but the strong grip on his waist had not weakened at all and if not for his own persistence, the third round of their make out session would happened right then and there, starting from that small peck. _Okay, now what…? If I don't do something, he would probably continue…_

As his hand are now persistently holding onto Kiyoshi's face, which his trying to reach his mouth again, all he could do or say is… ''No. Kiyoshi. I don't want it anymore. Please, no more.''

Feeling real down after hearing what Hyuuga had told him, he… ''Why? What's wrong, Hyuuga?'' Letting the waist go, he quickly grabs onto Hyuuga's hands. ''Don't you like it? You hate it? Then teach me how should I do it, okay?''

He admits, he melted a little after looking at the puppy eyes that Kiyoshi is showing him, moving his eyes to their connected hands, he couldn't help himself to imagine that they were puppy paws on him, but due to the situation, he could not feel any cuteness to it.

Those are not cuteness to him, those are devil weapon in disguise that wanted to let his guards down, all ready to attack him whenever chances are given. Knowing the fact, with his head slowly escaping from all the hazes, he… ''Yes, I hate it, so don't ever do that anymore and now go, get out from my house, now!''

And it seems this tactics of his wasn't effective on Kiyoshi, who had trapped him even more. ''EH?! If you hate it, then tell me what kind of kiss you like the most, I will change it to your taste, okay?''

_Shit! Now what?! _Seriously think that if his mind was going to be that slow in the future, it would seriously be the death of himself. _Think. Think. Think. _''I have not thought of what kind of kiss I like, so I can't give you an answer yet, but I can say I hate the way you kiss right now.''

Could it be counted as effective or not…? Because Kiyoshi is moving into him, using his soft gazes to look at Hyuuga, he… ''Okay, noted Hyuuga. Should we try it out now… I mean different kisses to see which one you like the most, hmm…?''

Fainted. Speechless. But, in order to fend him off, he raises his voice… ''No, means no! Do you want me to hate you even more? Didn't you say you will follow my guidance, so what I can say is I really dislike pushy people.''

As what people say, third time's the charm. It had been proven effective enough, because Kiyoshi had decided to let Hyuuga go, leaving every part of his body alone, stepping away. ''Hyuuga, I am sorry for being so pushy and I will refrain from doing so, so what should I do?''

_Oh-hoh! Okay, great! _Feeling like this method might really work against Kiyoshi, he… ''Now, all I wanted is you to return to your company, understood?'' And it had earned him a displeased pout from Kiyoshi. ''No! Go back. Return.''

Even if he dislike it, but in order to let Hyuuga likes him, he… ''Okay, I will go, but you are not resigning okay…? Promise?''

In order for him to leave the current situation had left him no choice. ''Okay, I won't resign, so go back.'' And the next moment, Kiyoshi had then moved closer to him, although he had no idea what he is going to do, but he stops Kiyoshi. ''One more step closer, then no promise.''

Biting his own teeth, he had then uses his puppy-eyes to make a protest, but failed as Hyuuga swaps it away. _Fine then, if he really do dislike it, then it's better to stop it here… _And thus, he turns to open the door and before he go… ''Goodbye, Hyuuga. See you tomorrow.''

''See you too…'' and then once the door had made a clack, signifying the door had completely shuts, he tumbles down on the floor, his whole body trembling out of fear and by using his fingers, he touches his lips, vigorously wiping it.

_Even though I had escape this time, but if it comes the second time… No! I must move out from here, but where…? _Curling himself up to think up a solution, a place had then pops up in his mind. Snapping his head up, he starts to stand up, going into his room, he… _Yeah, if it was that place, he wouldn't be able to find me… _

_**~End of Chapter Seventy-Five~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__Thank you and here comes the second one…_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Another chapter had been made after coming back from the break!_

_So, basically right now Hyuuga is a puppy(?) trainer(?) XD LOLX _

_Well… do anybody got trolled by the chapter, it seems like a romance progression, but instead it was a plot progression. Buahahahahahaha!_

_Next, the more I penned this story, the more I feel Izuki does not deserve this sadness, so in the next chapter, there will be a surprising appearance of another character._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all slipping next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	77. A Second Chance (9)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Izuki and another character will be in the spotlights, instead of our mains._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 76__th __Chapter! _

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, a token of friendship might start something unexpected…**_

Coincidence? What is coincidence? A coincidence is when one happenings meets another happenings? To create a beautiful story or even lies? Or a coincidence would be when you step out from a door and the next thing is you have been murdered by a broken pot? Just what is coincidence?

Around the world, in an hour, a few minutes or perhaps one slick second, there happens hundreds and thousands of coincidence at a same time, like reuniting with an old friend or accidentally bumped into your idol, but…

Right now, at this very second, a special coincidence happens… Just when one is leaving his fate alone all for the sake of not wanting to be disliked, another one had met his Mr. Right just when he is desiring his favourite food, coffee jelly to forget about the pain he is experiencing.

''Goodbye, Hyuuga. See you tomorrow.'' And he waits until he had gotten a reply out from Hyuuga. ''See you too…'' Hearing the reply, he leaves Hyuuga after giving him a smile, stepping out from the room, he shuts the door with a clack.

Not even knowing what is happening on the other side of the door, he finds that nothing ever matters anymore because right now in his body, he feels spring's coming, flowers blooming everywhere, petals fluttering into the wind. Unconsciously, the corner of his mouth had risen, by remembering what just occurs between them, he… _Hyuuga is so cute…_

_Weeheehee…! He is so cute… _And there he goes, opening his steps leaving the floor after turning to take a look at the door, as if the door was Hyuuga, he smiles at it.

Sitting inside his car and by looking where had he ended up, he slumps his own shoulder. _In the end, I guess this is the only place, eh…? _Just by looking at the café that he had bring himself to, his mind had automatically think off his coffee jelly which had made him step down from the vehicle.

With majority of the whole building being in glass, but in order to make it stand, tiles painted in black and white could be seen and there is a small board, placed just right beside the entrance and by moving his eyes upwards, he saw the words that had become so familiar to him, _The Summit. _

Walking ever so casually into the shop and there he had been greeted by a pink-haired lady that he known as Momoi. Although he is in a very suck-ish mood, but politeness always should come first… ''Hi, Momoi-san. Do you-''

''Do we have coffee jelly in the menu today, am I right? Izuki-san.'' Said Momoi as she is now bringing Izuki to the seats. ''If you had wanted to ask that, then congratulation, we do have it in our menu today.''

By hearing that once taken his seat, amongst the suck-ish mood, all of a sudden, he felt something bright, came shining through his moods. ''Oh, that's good to hear, then give me two of that.''

''Okay, anything else…?'' asked Momoi as she takes the orders from Izuki, jotting it down and after Izuki had orders a cup of black coffee, she finally takes off towards the counter, naming the orders and few minutes later he could see a waiter coming to his place.

Once placing down the coffee and two glasses of coffee jelly, the male worker that Izuki had known as Kobori gave him a smile and before he leaves… ''You… really do like our coffee jelly, eh…''

Before picking up the teaspoon on the plate, Izuki turns towards Kobori… ''Yeah, I really do like it, it was my favourite food. Plus, the taste of the coffee jelly here is jolly good, so I can't help it. By the way, it seems to me that this menu is only available in this branch, right?''

''Yeap, throughout all the 27… maybe 28 or 29 branches in the nation and at overseas, I believe it was the only branch that offers this menu, but that's only if he decides to give out the recipe to the other branches.'' Replied Kobori after a few thoughts.

_Hmm… He…? The chef…? _All of a flippin' sudden, curiosity hit him so hard, that it had actually killed a meow. ''He…? Kobori-san… Did you mean by the one that create this menu? If yes, may I know who is he? Mind introducing him to me, I think I have to brain out my thoughts of how I am a fan of his coffee jelly.''

Once listening to the request of Izuki, Kobori starts to scratch his chin, his expression had turned somewhat hesitant… ''Er… about that… I don't think you will be able to meet him today, so I guess you might have to try the other time. I am so sorry.''

Perhaps it was because of his solemn mood, he finds that the disappointment came especially easy after hearing Kobori's reply. Letting a sigh escape him, he nods his head in disappointment to signify his understanding and both of them had gone back to their own business.

Picking up the teaspoon, he starts to take the first poke on the surface of the coffee jelly. Looking at the shinning slippery surface, in which had coffee cubes under the surface, the thought of Kiyoshi had once again return.

Remembering the way that Kiyoshi smiles at Hyuuga at the balcony and the way that he chase after Hyuuga, plus the way their relationship, that they built for so many years had seemed so fragile compared to the feelings Kiyoshi had for Hyuuga that it had already been dispersed into nothingness, but an illusion…

Shutting his eyes, he enters one teaspoonful of coffee jelly in his mouth, all for the sake of wanting to distract his own thoughts into savouring the taste of bitterness coming from the coffee and the sweetness of the jelly.

One mouth and another and before he knew it, the first glass had been finished off by him and without hesitation, he starts the second glass…

And while he is digging through the second glass, the glass door had been pushed by an individual, taking of his jacket, while still holding onto his helmet and all we see is Momoi had gone up to him and are greeting him and by opening his mouth, he… ''Nope, I am so not well… Damn that Kasamatsu, throwing everything onto me and going off…''

''Well… you can't blame him right? We all know what had actually happened to them, so I think we or more like you should take his position with pride, you know… Manager-san…'' replied Momoi, pouting slightly.

Looking that pout that Momoi is making, his hand had gone to the back of his head, scratching it… ''Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever… Geez… but do you know what? I can't get a chance to woo any ladies if I continue to be this busy, geez…'' And there he goes, turning his body away from her.

By hearing his complaints, all Momoi could do is to force a smile, although she does felt a bit unfair for him, but deep down she knows everything can't go back to what it is anymore after what had happened, even if it really does revert back, there are still scars and memories. Letting out a sigh, she left her spot.

Not even knowing what Momoi had thought in her heart, he continues to walk his way to the counter and there he meets Kobori and Shinya. After a brief greeting with him placing everything down, Kobori… ''Moriyama, since you are here, I might as well tell you that there is someone wishing to meet you.''

Without even wanting to hide his surprise, he raises his eyebrows… ''Oh-hoh! Who was it? Is that a women?'' Slapping his hands together, he… ''Please, tell me it was a women. A cute one? A hot one? Oh, please, please.''

''Plea…se…? Huh?'' By opening both of his eyes, all he sees is an extremely, uberly and fabulous 'I am so done with you' face coming from Kobori, who is turning away, not even want to have any of Moriyama's bacteria rubbing on him.

Before Kobori could turn away completely, Moriyama had then grabbed his shoulder. ''I am sorry, Kobori. I am just kidding…'' And once Kobori had once again turn to face him, he… ''It wasn't a cute or hot one, but a sexy one, right?''

Okay, what should we say…? Even if it was a joke, but it was so old that Kobori had rolled his eyes after giving him a deadpanned stare, as flat as an ice Frisbee, that it was so lazy to harm his pride by just turning away from him. ''Please… Moriyama… could you be serious just for once?''

By hearing the tired tone, coming from Kobori, Moriyama had no choice but to quit his jokes. Wiping the cheeky smile he got, he… ''I know already, just tell me who was it, then… and what's the purpose of wanting to meet me…?''

Turning his face away from Moriyama, Kobori had then tries to find a certain shadow among the customer and when he had spots Izuki, who is drinking his cup of coffee, stretching out his hand to pull Moriyama over, he points… ''There he is, the one with raven hair and eyes.''

''So…? What's his purpose?'' asked Moriyama after spotting the one that Kobori is pointing at and by receiving Moriyama's question, he… ''You see, he said he is your fan, at least a fan of your coffee jelly, so would you mind meeting him?''

_Hmm… _After a couple of seconds in his own consideration, slowly he raises himself, walking towards the refrigerator, by bringing out another glass of coffee jelly, he… ''Thanks for telling me, Kobori. I have a fan to meet.'' And there he goes by bringing his coffee jelly along.

Not even knowing that the person he wanted to meet just about a few minutes ago was heading his way, he had then gone into his daze while looking out from the glass window after finishing the last drop of his coffee.

While he is in his daze, unconsciously his hand had gone to his hair, touching it… _Shun, thanks. _And uncontrollably, he had puffed out a laugh. Call him an idiot, he laughs because everything was so ridiculous, everything felt pathetic, everythin- *Cha-klak!*

Snapping out from his daze and crazy laugh, all he knows next is an individual that he had never met before is giving him a smile while taking his seat on his opposite without even asking for permission. _Who is this…?_

_Who is this…? _He asked himself and while he is still indulging himself in question, the tray that had been brought by this stranger had been push to him, on top of it was no other than his favorite, coffee jelly.

Looking at the coffee jelly, although he had wanted to eat it, but he finds his eyes is going upwards, skimming through every single detail he could get from this stranger. Black eyes, black hair with greenish tint and a serious face. A handsome man is what Izuki had as the first impression.

And as for the other side, who had just taken his seat like he owned it had then finds himself checking out his fan after pushing the tray to him. Just as Kobori told him, raven, eagle looking eyes with his raven hair almost touching them. A normal, yet attractive man if he doesn't have that complicated gaze.

He skims him, and he checks him out without any of them willing to speak up or even making a greeting gesture. With the time ticking away and the water droplets forming on the glass starting to slip down from the glass, Izuki finds that this staring gig just won't bring him anywhere. ''Ummhmm… may I know who are you?''

Returning his eyes to himself, he blinks for a several times, without even making his reply, he pushes the tray more to his fan… ''I noticed you like this, here have a dig and while you are having it, let's talk and by the way I am Moriyama Yoshitaka.''

Seeing that his favorite had been presented in-front of him, he couldn't control his neck muscle from making a gulp. Mentally slapping his attention away from the treat, he… ''Okay, so right now I have known your name, so may I know your identity? Why did you appear out of nowhere and just claim this place without even any permission?''

Taking his elbow off the table, he moves his body back to lie against the chair… ''Hmm… let's see… Someone informed me that you have wanted to meet me and to be honest, I thought it was a supermodel, but it turns out it was a complete opposite of what I imagined. That person said that it was a fan instead, and so…''

If someone had explained himself so clear and you still didn't get it, then you must be an idiot, but it was a good thing that Izuki was not an idiot. Opening his eyes slightly and by looking back and forth between the coffee jelly and Moriyama, he… ''But, Kobori said you are not in…''

Crossing his legs, flipping one of his hand to the back of the chair and while he is using another hand to scratch his head, he… ''And so it seems, but here am I, sitting right in-front of you, so what did want to speak with me…?''

And it seems to him after reaching this point, everything had finally been placed under the clear light and so after getting permission from Moriyama, he lift the glass away from the tray to himself, slowly, he starts cutting it, entering the first piece into his mouth.

Although half of the coldness had gone away, but just by tasting the sweetness and bitterness, merging together with each of his chews, he… ''Umm… just how did you make this coffee jelly, huh? I am so jealous of you to the point of being bitter like this coffee jelly is giving me…''

Stretching his eyelids, he stops his scratching and by looking at Izuki, who is putting pieces by pieces into his mouth, amusement filled him and by cupping his chin, he… ''Haha! Oh, please, you flatters me, and the coffee jelly won't give you bitterness, it was sweet that it would probably amplify that sweet mouth of yours.''

It was as if it was something that Moriyama had said, he break his attention away from the jelly and by looking at the amused expression on Moriyama's face, he couldn't help himself but to break into a laughter.

With the sudden laughter made by Izuki, automatically his whole body froze. _What the… Huh…? _Sitting straight up, without being able to make out a word at the moment, he observes the laughing man… _Now, this seems better… _''Why are you laughing?''

Why, you asked him…? He, Izuki doesn't know why he was laughing all so suddenly, but he just did. If you asked him to think of the reason, it would probably because… ''I don't know, it just come so suddenly, maybe I just want to laugh, who knows…?''

Receiving the reply from his fan, he had been made speechless, unable to make any replies or anything and so he decides to just look at his fan, who is laughing over and over, but it seems to him that the laughter wasn't even coming from happiness, but to forget something. ''It's weird, but it's better…''

''Huh?'' Wiping his tears off, Izuki had then straighten himself on the chair too… ''What is that supposed to mean…?'' Grabbing onto the teaspoon, he had once again continue to dig.

As his hand had once again gone back to his head, scratching it, he shuts his eyes, all calm and serene… ''Oh, it's nothing, really. Just go back to your coffee jelly, then and if there is anything -that you wanted to ask, I guess I have plenty of time to spare…''

''Oh, really? You meant it? What if what I want to ask is about the recipe? Would you provide me the answers?'' With the excited feeling he had in him after getting the confirmation from Moriyama, questions just came flying out non-stop.

''Well… this surely is a problem…'' Snapping his head down to face his fan, by putting on a serious face that couldn't be taken seriously… ''Even though I know I am doing a fan-service, but I am afraid that's out of question.''

Without him even knowing, he pouts due to the disappointment he had and without even caring about his mannerism, pulling out the teaspoon in his mouth, he… ''Eh…? You are quite a stingy one, eh…''

Raising his hand into the air in defeat, he narrows his eyes… ''I admit defeat, I am a stingy one, please don't sting me with your hurtful words, it's stinging my fluttering heart…'' Before he ends, he flatten his tone. ''Ahaha…!''

Looking at the chain of stupid gestures made by Moriyama… ''Are you an idiot or what?'' Casually, he takes another dig into his mouth.

Still lifting his hands high up in the open space and while the idiotic face is still being plastered on his face, he flattens his tone again… ''Yes. Yes. I am an idiot… maybe. Wahahahaha!''

''Pfft! Look what are you saying. Even though you don't look like one, but with that idiotic face you idiot is making, I might just call you Derpy-san, then…'' teased Izuki before going back to his treat, but it seems like he had just finished the coffee jelly. ''Oops, it's finished.''

Sucking his hand back to himself, Moriyama had then got up from his seat… ''If you want another one, I might as well go get another one.'' And there he goes to fetch another glass, but…

''Nope, I guess this is enough for today. As much as I liked it, I am afraid that my stomach was not as big as the moon.'' Replied Izuki as he was standing up from his seat too. ''Even though I am the one wanting to meet you, but I am sorry for the first one to make his leave.''

Before he could bypassed Moriyama to the cashier area, he… ''Thank you for creating this coffee jelly, it was really good.'' And there he goes and by the time he had wanted to give his bills, all of a sudden… ''It's free, you don't have to pay for it, just treat it like a special bonus for always supporting our café.''

Once telling him this, he saw Moriyama turning to Shinya… ''Don't accept the bills.'' And he turns back to him and just when he is about to reject the offer, Moriyama had then… ''Don't fret the small thing, just treat it as the token of our friendship.''

_If that's what he says… _Feeling like if he didn't accept the offer, it would probably had been really rude and after keeping his wallet into his pockets, he had then starts to take his leave while being followed by Moriyama.

Stepping out from the café, he had then said his farewells and by thanking Moriyama one more time, he turns away and just by taking a few steps, he remembers something important and by turning back, he sees Moriyama is still there, seeing him off. ''Oh, I just remembered that I haven't introduce myself all this time. My name is Izuki Shun. Thanks and bye.''

_Izuki Shun…? Hmm… _And by receiving another farewell from Izuki, he waves him goodbye and once the back of Izuki had gone away in a corner, he… ''Izuki Shun, eh…'' Raising the corner of his mouth, he returns to the café.

Once returning to the café and once returning to the counters, there he faces Shinya who had told him... ''I am going to put that into the reports, so please pay it as it was not free.''

''Eh?! But, but, I am the manager here! So, it was nothing much right?'' protested Moriyama.

''Ah… how about cutting it off from your salary…'' states Shinya, without blinking an eye.

''No way…!'' TAT.

_**~End of Chapter Seventy-Six~**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_*Puffing out sighs per sighs* Whew…! Finally done with the coverage of all 3 chapters for __**ASC**__. _

_And, so the next move that I am going to make is probably to cover 3 chapters of __**TGA **__or the beginning of my Seventh Story…! XD (What should I do? Damned headaches!) Whispers : *akafuri…*_

_Next, the timeline of all seven stories had finally lined-up together with this chapter and in this chapter, the main story of __**EAC**__'s side had actually already ended long ago. It's just it was the beginning of Moriyama's story._

_Lastly, I realized that this was the first ever cross-story pairing ever in this series! (OMG 0w0)_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all buzzing next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	78. Singly Meets Doubly (1)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, my 7__th__ and last OTP will grace the chapter, be prepared! XD_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 77__th __Chapter! _

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, one might mark eternal territories when unconscious…**_

Human footprints, or more like freshly printed, solitary shoeprints could be seen printed on fallen snows that are covering the pavement and by following it, from the dark and foggy night, streaks of golden hair could be seen dancing in the air.

Looking even more closely, the owner of the golden locks had pushes up her glasses, slumping herself on the bench that she just reach just a few seconds ago and all of a sudden, in the foggy darkness, another shadow had appeared before her, in which she does not felt any surprise.

''Long time no see, Alex. So, how was the thing going? Any progress?'' Questioned the newcomer, donned in an extravagant fashion that looks either like a funeral dress or it was just straight-on gothic-like at her side a chopper could be seen.

Tilting her head up, in her hands there a black credit card had turns into a black clipboard, taking a brief look at the clipboard, Alex pushes herself up from the bench… ''6 down, 8 more to go. Geez, I have no idea what took them so long, but let's just put that away. What I want to know is why are you here and what's was that get-up, Masako?''

''Well… I am having a party with mortals later on.'' Replied Masako in a leisure way, her body had automatically lies against the chopper.

''And here I thought you had promised me that you will take my place until I have gone back.'' Countered Alex after turning the clipboard back into her credit card.

''Mah… Mah… This is just part of my presence, no need to be that harsh and they have interesting chopper, so I can't help it but to join their bike gang. The true me is still up there, abiding your request.'' Replied Masako.

Puffing out a sigh after hearing what her friend just told her, she decided to let it slip and after turning serious once again, she… ''So, what's your purpose for appearing here, I know that something is going on if you had just appears before me like that.''

Before climbing onto her prized chopper, she managed a smile, without facing Alex, she… ''I don't know what is happening, but just that moment when you bring out that clipboard, it had made sure of my feelings. One of them, although I have no idea who, his emotion is on the verge of breaking away.''

Although she is the Goddess of Love, but sometimes when it comes to unstable emotions, Masako here is more of a champion than she is. By hearing what Masako had told her, a scowl could be seen forming on her forehead. By looking at Masako who had climbed on the chopper, she… ''I might pay extra attention on it, thanks Masako.''

''I am honoured for that thanks.'' And without any more words, she zoomed and disappear into the air, leaving Alex alone like she was not there from the start.

''One of them is breaking away, eh…'' mumbles Alex, herself as she was soon gone from mortal eyes, taking herself away in the wind.

With the two of them gone, slowly the scenes have zoomed out and slowly it shows us the entire landscape of the city. With the snow keeps on falling down, down towards the earth, slowly the scene had too, being covered by all white.

And by the time the scenes had been cleared away, all we could see was a man, sleeping on his own bed, outside snows keeps on falling non-stop. In the darkened room, there he sleeps, flinging his head left to right.

''_No matter, I am going to name you Genius from now on.'' All he knows is a pair of cyan eyes is on him as he had been told this. Fading away…_

Returning his head back to the left again, he squeezes his eyes even more, sweating profusely even though it's winter right now…

_''When did you start liking me? Why and which part of me that had taken your interest?'' Yet again he is being stared at the pair of cyan eyes that he loves when being questioned. ''I said I wanted truth. Not jokes.'' Disappearing from him…_

_''I am so sorry for having you wait for so long.'' ''You know that I am lying…? Then why?'' Ah… the cyan eyes which is filled with shock and disbelieve… Blurred, blurred…_

As if something had haunted his head and are unwilling to let go, the sufferings shown on his face had gone for the worse with the scowl turns even deeper, his hand had gone, gripping on his blankets.

_''How did you make that muscles in your arms, huh?'' ''Well… it's my first time seeing such fine arms so close, so I have no idea about liking it or not.'' Strangely, the pure and innocent pair of teal orbs had turn so alluring to him…_

_''Let go of me this instance.'' So furious the pair of blue pools, in which are piercing onto him… ''That wasn't the reason. For your own sake, I suggest you to stop this, because no matter what you try, I won't go with you… my heart… my heart had always been with Kagami-san. Now, LET GO!'' _

_''Why? Why did you do that? In order to get me? Or perhaps in order to hurt Kagami? What did I actually did to you for you to do all of these?'' Pure sadness had reflected on them… but the next moment, the determination that he loves returns… ''I am so sorry, but I won't go with you, no matter what.'' Fading… fading… fading…_

Gripping even more tightly on the blankets he is having that if he had move his hands, the blanket would probably get tore of right there and then. As if his sufferings wasn't enough for him, the torture continues.

_Two times he had seen this scene played in-front of him. He couldn't stop it, he couldn't separate them apart. Far away, he stood looking into those teal orbs, in which is containing someone else and not him. Why? He ask. Why can't he bring out that shine, that happiness in those eyes?_

_''So, please find your own happiness. I am sure there is someone out there that is able to return that feelings of yours. Once again, I am sorry and be well.'' Fading away… Disappearing… Dispersing… _

''Huh…!'' *Pant! Pant!* He wakes up grabbing onto his own head, fingers pressing tightly on his own temple. He woke not because of the dreams that is torturing him by letting him remember the past that he wanted to forget, but to prevent the one in his dreams to be completely faded.

He wants to forget and yet at the same time he can't. He doesn't want it, he couldn't do it. Taking a huge gulp, he opens his eyes, showing us two red orbs, bringing his hands away from his head, he turns around, legs feeling the floor, standing up, he leave his bed.

Deciding to walk towards the window, he only notice just how much he had sweat out by feeling the chill coming from his back after making contact with the air. Stopping halfway, he turns away from the window, wanting to take a bath.

Passing through the divider that separates the sleeping area and the washroom, he enters the washroom. Grabbing onto the towel, folded nicely on the cabinet, he walks into the shower after taking off his shirt and trousers, throwing them in a basket.

*Swish…* There goes the sound of the water, wetting his hair and running through his whole body until it had reached his foot, flowing down to the drain and soon steams had fogged the glass of the shower. *Swish…*

Sliding the glass door aside, he steps out from the shower after some time had passed. Finished drying his hair, he throws the towel in the basket and by grabbing the bathrobe, he wears it. Once finished tying up the knots, all he do is to look up into the mirror, reflecting on it was a pair of magenta eyes with magenta hair, all together with a perfect and intimidating face.

Yeah, if one could describe the face that is currently in the reflection of the mirror, the only words is got to be perfect. The perfect width of forehead, the perfect height for a nose, the perfect shape of a cheekbones, plus the perfectness that those magenta eyes and hair fits perfectly on them. Although it was so perfect on the surface, but it was not perfect inside anymore.

It was not perfect as it was anymore, it had been hurt beyond comprehension. Through the reflection, in that perfect eyes, lost for feelings, sadness for love and sufferings from tiredness could be seen reflected from it. He gazes… he gazes… absent-mindedly…

*Dump! Du-thump!* ''Urgh! A-Ah-Ow!'' All of sudden everything turns and twist around him, couldn't even handle the dizziness he is currently suffering, he felt weak on his legs and couldn't even support himself, he lie against the wall and slowly, but hardly he moves. _No… I have got to get that…_

Coming out from the washroom, he quickly drags himself to the divider and by bringing his throbbing head, as quick as possible he rushes towards a big cabinet, opening it he grabs a whole bottle of wine with high alcohol. Without even pouring it, he is now chugging the whole thing down after popping the cork.

As he is chugging the wine down into his throat, as he is on his way towards the bed, the throbbing had finally left him alone, replacing it was another dizziness, coming from the alcohol. Putting the bottle of half-drank wine on the table, he finally plops down on the bed. Slowly, he shuts his eyes due to the effects of the wine. _It does help…_

THE NEXT MORNING…

Slowly, he flutters his eyes open to the piercing brightness coming in from the glass window. Making a deep scowl, he wakes up with much toughness by trying to stabilize the pain from his head. Climbing down from his bed, he had then walk towards the washroom and there he sees the bottle that he placed on the table. _Hmm…? Tsk! Tch!_

Squeezing his eyes shut, he found that he couldn't be bothered by anything else right now but to settle the abnormal pain he got in his mind. Entering the washroom, the first thing he do was to take off his bathrobe, throwing it into the basket, covering the shirt he previously had thrown.

Sliding the door shut, he stretches out his hands, placing it in-front of the scanner and there the water came down, washing his whole body. Once freshen his body, he heads towards the sink, right now splashing as much water on his face, wanting to make himself even more awake.

And once he had done that, he shuts the tap and he just quits the washroom, grabbing onto the bottle he left on the table, he pushes the cork back and by placing it back to the cabinet, he slumps down on the couch, looking out at the white landscape.

He finds it peaceful, seeing such a white landscape, spreading under him. Not a single black spot could be seen in this white wonders and he finds it beautiful, but to spoil his mood, his throat is still feeling so nasty after brushing and gargling.

Couldn't even stand the nastiness in his throat, he stands up walking towards the phone, picking it up, he dials and waited… He waited and waited and finally when the call had been received, his mood had gone to the worst ''May I know where is my breakfast? Reo?''

By hearing to the tone coming from the other side, Mibuchi had known that he is screwed ''Ah! Akashi-shachou. I am very sorry about that. If you wanted it now, I will prepare it for you.''

As if his tone wasn't intimidating enough, and he couldn't be bothered about it, he… ''You did better do, because if my breakfast wasn't here at least within 20 minutes…'' and there he cut the call.

And about less than twenty minutes of waiting while tolerating the unsettling taste in his throat, the sound of knocking finally reaches his ears. Using the controller that he had been playing throughout his waiting, he presses the button.

Slowly, the door had been swung aside and in came a trolley with Akashi's preferred breakfast on it. 3 pieces of tuna sandwiches, a bowl of mushroom cream and apples. Not too heavy, but the nutrition is enough for a breakfast.

Moving his eyes away from the foods, he had then pierce his eyes on the one who had pushed the trolley in and that's no other than Mibuchi Reo, the one in the conversation earlier who is right now panting real hard due to all the rushing. ''It was unexplainable no matter what I think, why does no one bother waking me up and sending me breakfast first in the morning?''

Regaining the oxygen that he had just used up, and as he is moving the breakfast to Akashi's personal dining table, he starts explaining… ''Akashi-shacho, we have tried to call you numerous times by coming up personally and by phone, but we have got no replies.''

_Hmm…? Something like this happened…? _''What's the time right now?'' questioned Akashi, once the bowl of mushroom cream had been placed in-front of him.

Feeling like the ominous aura that his shacho had lowers a few-notches, once moving away to fetch the apples, he… ''Akashi-shacho, actually it was already 12:30 at noon. If you deemed that as impossible, but that's the truth. Even though I myself couldn't believe it by seeing the brightness of the sky, but it seems these days the sky are cheating and so…''

Seriously couldn't handle Mibuchi's ramblings head first in the noon, due to he had to tolerate the nastiness in him, gotten annoyed, he pierces his eyes onto Mibuchi… ''But, that doesn't excuse the lacking in your job, you should have crash your way into my room. What if something happen to me, huh? Should I engage myself in the training process?''

He, Mibuchi Reo had faced Akashi's attitude for a long period and is the longest out of all staffs if it doesn't count in the monkey and gorilla. But, no matter how many times he faced, he still find it scary and intimidating, but these days, deep down he had felt the self-centered attitude had somehow amplified.

He doesn't know if it was really the mood of Akashi had turned worst these days, or if it was because of the changes. He knows Akashi had notice the change too, but he seems to never get bothered about it, as if the golden eyes on his left side was there from the start.

He sincerely do worried about Akashi's well-being and after being bombed by Akashi's chain of words, he decided to never make any counters. ''Yes. Yes. Akashi-shacho. It was my fault for not completing my job that is up to your satisfaction. I hereby apologize.''

Getting the apology from Mibuchi, he turns his head away and picking up the spoon placed beside the bowl, slowly he filled the spoon with cream soup, lifting it and the next thing the soup had flowed down into his throat. _Mmm… just as I though…_

Standing at the back of Akashi, without even leaving his side, he observes Akashi and it seems like he had known everything would be okay, he smiles and an hour later… At a certain meeting room…

''Heh… Kazawa-san, so did perhaps mean that we should be the one that is going to repay all you losses? May I know why should we even do that? Following all the cases these days, we as a client to you and the public as our client, don't you think that it would be really outrageous to even thought of that?'' asked Akashi, who had been trying to tolerate the suppliers that loses big time.

And due to him not even wanting to look at that primitive individual any longer, he… ''It's simply foolish of you to think that we are at fault for exposing your faulty, we are just simply doing a service to public by providing them a warning, no less.''

With the chain of words produced by Akashi, the hammer of judgement had finally hit and standing up from his place, he leaves the room with Hayama following him behind. Knowing that Hayama is behind him, without even turning back he questions. ''Kotarou, do you have anything to report to me?''

By hearing the question, a big smile could be seen forming on his mouth. ''Yes. I do have something, Akashi-shacho. And that's is newcomers, I mean new staffs coming in today…!''

''Anymore?'' He asked as he continues to walk and once he had gotten that this is the only highlights coming from Hayama, he… _Nothing really interesting… _''Fine, if there is anything contact me, I will be in my office.'' And there the two separates and thus one whole day had just gone by like that.

Opening both of his magenta eyes, snapping himself up from the bed, once again all of his back side in sweat. Feeling real uncomfortable by it, he decides to go take a shower, but without being able to reach there is one thing, but right now the throbbing and numbness had once again come back to him.

As if the throbbing and numbness which is happening in him was already an alarm to him, he quickly rushes himself to bring out the same wine, drinking it because that's all he knows that will be able to make him feel better.

And down he drink until the whole bottle had gone empty, but he finds out that it wasn't even enough for the pain to leave him alone. Hanging in his half-drunken state, he wobbles to the phone and by pressing the extension to Mibuchi, he… ''A bottle of Bacardi 151… right… now…'' and right there and then he falls to the floor, bringing the controller, set beside the phone down with him.

By the time he wakes up, it was when he heard someone calling him… ''…er, are you okay, Akashi-san…? Or should I call Akashi-kun?'' He couldn't be bothered by any other words, but… _Akashi-kun… Akashi-kun… _And as if an old memory came floating up, he couldn't care less anymore. Nobody ever calls him that way, but only Him!

In a darkened room, while his vision is still blurry, he stretches out his arm to pull the one that is calling him and by closing his eyes, a streak of tears could be seen falling down from his eyes… ''Kuroko…'' and he sealed their mouths together.

But, in the next moment all he knows that the individual he had caught had struggles out from him, causing him to want to grab him back, but his weak body and drunk senses ain't having his way.

_Kuroko is that you…? Don't go, please… _He cries internally, but no matter how much he wails inside, it will never go out from his throat. Couldn't even speak, couldn't even clench onto him, internally he felt weak and useless.

_**~End of Chapter Seventy-Seven~**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Finally, the final story had been written…! Wahahaha! XD Yohohoho! Ehehehe! (AKAFURI's fans, rejoice!)_

_And an unexpected coincidence happens, I start my 7__th__ Story on freaking Chapter 77. (LOLWUTZ! Lucky straight 7?) XD_

_So, I decided to move back the schedule for __**TGA**__ to kick-start this story as I am very anxious, too! _

_Next, you might think since everything is pretty much settled then no more love triangle, right? Naw, hell naw! Because I have think up something interesting, so an unexpected love triangle will commence!_

_Lastly, this chapter is pretty much an Akashi chapter with a little bit of other stuffs like recap, so next chapter I will be covering Furihata's part!_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all heating next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	79. Singly Meets Doubly (2)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, we will continue on the story of Akashi and Furihata! =w=_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 78__th __Chapter! _

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, there will always be a reason for unfortunate things to happen…**_

*Squee. Squee. Squee.* Screams the sponge coming from the paws of a mascot feet when being pressed onto the ground. *Squee. Squee. Sque-* and it had come to a stop when the mascot had finally settles on a bench.

Raising up both of the hands, the one inside the mascot had then pulls the head away with a pop, revealing a young man inside with brown hair and eyes, a really common individual where you can find anywhere, in other words normal. Normal was everything to describe this particular individual.

Placing the mascot head beside him, he starts to fan himself as he puff out hot breathes. ''Hoo… so hot…'' As the fanning continues, he turns to look at the horizon in which an amusement park resides.

Everything shown there was so bright and loud, neon lights could be seen everywhere on the rides, peoples could be seen walking to and fro and all he felt was peaceful. Even though he is sweating bullets right now, but nevertheless he felt peaceful.

Blinking his eyes once, he stops his fanning. Taking a deep breath, by one light pull, he is up from the bench. Grabbing onto the head, he once again popped it back to his head, all-ready to return to his post.

He really do feel peaceful, because he had got everything he needs for his life. He got friends, he got his own family and had jobs. Even though, right now he had no partner yet, but he really thinks that could wait for the right time. So, he really is satisfied by his life right now, but he does not know just how wrong he is.

As if something is targeting him all because of hating the peaceful life he is having, all of a sudden two mascot came wadding towards him and he straight away know who was it by seeing the mascot of a chick and cat. _Kawahara? Fukuda?_

Because they are still in their costume, he finds that it was hard to make out what is his friend trying to tell him and so by pointing towards somewhere, he turns around after signifying his friend to follow him, in which they do.

Popping their own respective mascot head away from their heads, he had come to face his two friends, who is making solemn faces. ''What happened? Why are you making such sad faces?''

Receiving his question, the first one to speak up is the one in the cat costume, one way to describe him is probably monk cut. ''Furihata, just listen properly what I am going to tell you, okay? We have just eavesdropped that the amusement park will be shut down 3 days later, which means we are losing our job here.''

It surely was a shocking news to hear and surprisingly he take it real calm and collected. He take the news with calm was not due to him being a calm person, but it was because if he had lost this job, he still had 2 more jobs going, but he knows clearly that wasn't the same for his friends.

''Kawahara. Fukuda. I know what it means.'' He says as he slaps both of the shoulders, wanting to encourage them and while he is doing so, something came up to his mind. ''How about we go for some sake after the job had ended for the day?''

''Yes! Let's do that! Let's drink up to regain our fighting spirit!'' They said as they nod their head furiously, with the solemnness on their face gone about half and so after their shift had ended…

Being captured by his own drunkenness, Kawahara is currently slamming the table… ''Why did it happen? Why so sudden? Furihata, tell me, why?'' Slamming the table even louder, he continues to rambles, same goes to Fukuda who is almost on the verge on going to his slumber.

And of course being the only one that had his right mind still intact in the reality, all he can do is to stop his friends while apologizing to other customers, as well as the owner of the shop on their behalf. ''I am really sorry, it will end soon.''

Just as what he told them, without much time wasted an even louder crash could be heard and there two heads could be seen plastered on the table, unmoving. Looking at them, Furihata had then place his sake cup on the table.

After paying the bills and with the help of the owner, with much dragging and bonking, he and the owner of the shop had finally being able to call up a taxi and once inserting them into the cab and by giving the cab driver their address, there he separates with his friends.

Before he leaves he had not forgot to thanks the owner once more. Seeing the owner had finally gone into the shop, he too knows that he needs to hurry, for his next job. Lifting his legs, he heads towards the nearest subway by stepping on the fallen leaves of autumn.

And there he goes, living like he always do, even though he is losing one of his job soon. Soon 3 days had gone by and when it had comes to the time of their separation… ''Let's stay in contact okay?'' asked Fukuda, who is on the verge of crying out.

''Yeah, even though we have lost this job, but we will be finding another one.'' Added Kawahara, who is almost the same as Fukuda.

''Okay, okay. Let's stay in contact.'' And as if he is rushing, he lifts his arms to take a look at his watch, putting it down, he faces his friends… ''Fukuda. Kawahara. I am so sorry, but I have another job coming.'' And before he leaves them, he… ''I wish you both luck.''

He shouldn't have wish them luck, because what had happened to him later in his life had seemed like him wishing them luck had equals to giving them all of his luck. Why such foreshadowing? A week later…

Arriving at the tuition centre at the stipulated timing and just when he is about to enter the class that labelled Biology, a voice had called onto him. Turning to see who was it and he found that it was the boss of the tuition centre. With curiosity, he follows the boss into the office.

Settling down on the opposite side of the boss he waited and what had come out from the mouth of the boss was so unexpected. ''Furihata-sensei, it was an unfortunate matter, but what I am going to tell you is that we will be closing down next week.''

Another one of his job gone, that's what he understand once getting the information from the boss and although he is surprised, but he knows it was unfortunate and so he decided to take it calmly. Standing up from his seat, he… ''Thank you for telling me, Aoba-san. It truly was unfortunate, but I will try my best to teach the students as much as I can.'' And so, another week had passed…

With two-thirds of his jobs gone, all of a sudden his life had become so free that he could take his rest in his home, spending his time with his mother, Furihata Miuna, his father, Furihata Koushi and his elder brother, Furihata Kouya.

With the autumn season had finally come to an end and with the weather getting colder and colder, snowy white flakes had beginning to start falling, covering away the dried leaves that had fallen during autumn. Sitting beside the fireplace and by covering himself with a blanket, his rubs his hands. ''Oooh… so cold!''

''If you are really that cold, how about you just go into your room and cover yourself with two layers, Ki? In came a women voice coming from behind, bringing steamy hot tofu soup with her to the living room table, placing it down. ''Drink up, Ki and just go back to your room later.''

Leaving the fireplace, he had then crawl his way up to the table. Inserting half of his body into the kotatsu, he looks up towards his mom. ''Thanks for the soup, mom. You should have called me to help and sit down, take a rest.''

Knowing that her son is worrying for her, she had then smiles but instead of sitting down, she leaves the living room. ''Don't worry about me, Ki. I am still strong enough for this. And thank you for worrying, I am okay.'' And there she left him alone in the living room.

Looking at the door that is separating the living room and the corridor, he ask himself. _How could I not worry? _Yeah, he is worried of his mom health, just a few days ago she just came back from a kidney operation and she wasn't supposed to move that much, but no matter how many times the whole family had told her not to move that much, she just won't listen.

But another thoughts came in… _But, it seems like she really is alright? _Without being able to hide his worries on his face, he turns towards the soup and before he starts to consume it, he pick up the controller and with a click, the TV had been turned on.

And as he is switching channels per channels, he starts to drink his tofu soup and as if a channel had caught his attention, the hand pressing the controller had finally stop. Eyes gazing on the screen, he immediately knows that he is going to be freer than ever, because…

What had shown on the screen of the TV was a burnt down shop lot while a reporter is standing beside it, reporting… *Last night, due to an accident budding from the sparks that came from the power metre, it had then leads to this tragic. But, it was a miracle that there was no life spent, but just a major property damage. It was truly a miracle indeed.*

Yeah, it was a miracle as the reporter stated. It was surely a miracle that in such a short amount of time, one by one the jobs of Furihata Kouki had gone down to zero. Let's rejoice, miracles! (Damn you, miracles!) And there he drops his spoon into his bowl. _What should I do now? _

Clearly knowing that by taking this news calmly won't help him anyway any more, turning off the television, he grabs the spoon and as quick as he could, he finished the whole bowl of tofu soup and by bringing it into the kitchen to wash up, he enters his bedroom.

Instead of covering himself up in layers like what his mom told him, he settles himself down in-front of his laptop and by turning it on, he began surfing the internet, searching for jobs. One by one he search and while he is doing that, he renews his resume.

Finished renewing it by adding the three jobs he had just lost, he had then starts to send it out towards numerous firms, companies and so on and so forth and once he is done with it, he shuts his laptop, praying hard that he will at least get a stable job, this time. Yeah, you bet, he will. Surely.

With it, he leaves the desk of his and this time by following what his mom told him, he went to his bed, literally covering himself in layers. ''Uwah… so warm…'' and so with the warm, heating his cold body, he finally gone to his own slumber.

As a person of the people of the public of the publication says, everything seems like a calm before a storm. Yeah, it was just what public says, but with his own rendition. Misfortunes before fortunes and so without him knowing that the gears of destiny of his is on the move, days by days gone by with him accepting calls and interviewing and after a week…

As usual he had once again embarks on his journey to face another interview and so right now he is at the front of the tallest building he had ever seen. On top of the building, there glows two words _**Emperor Hotel**_. Just by one look of the building, one could sense the intimidating aura coming from it, putting all buildings beside it to shame.

And as usual again by taking a deep breath in his scarf, he walks in not expecting anything much, with only the thought of trying his best in his mind. By passing the receptionist and entering the interview venue, there he meets his interviewer. ''Hello, how was your day? My name is Furihata Kouki…''

4 days had passed ever since then and with the gears still moving so rapidly, in the middle of afternoon while he is checking on any updates in his laptop, his phone… *Brr…Brr…* Moving his eyes towards his phone, he immediately taps on the screen to accept the call. ''Hello?''

As if his voice had got through, in the next moment, the sound of a lady had comes through… ''Hi good afternoon, I am Sawako, calling from Emperor Hotel. I would like to congratulate you that you have passed the interview and are hereby accepted to be part of us. Congratulation.''

_I have gotten accepted…! Woah! _Couldn't even hide the happiness in him, he grabs the phone even tighter and with a smile plastered on his face, he… ''Thank you for informing me. May I know when should I'll be able to start?''

As if feeling the happiness from Furihata's voice, the lady had chuckled a bit… ''It all depends on your schedule. When you are able to join us?'' and without even a single bit of hesitation, he… ''Tomorrow. I will enter tomorrow.'' And so, the next day comes…

''_If that's your reply, then please do come here at 6pm then, Furihata-san. We will make arrangements for your arrival. See you tomorrow.'' _As the sun is setting far off the horizon, there he stood at the front of _**Emperor Hotel**_. Adjusting his scarf, he enters, all-ready to work.

And so after stepping into the lobby, he had then being greeted by a person with almost snowy white grey hair. Facing the man with a pair of blank eyes he had then hears the man begin speaking… ''Hi, I am Mayuzumi Chihiro, I am here to guide you around before truly starting your work.''

Once hearing the introduction from Mayuzumi, he instinctively introduce himself too and after shaking hands, he follows Mayuzumi, who is bringing him to numerous important places, namely his working place and offices and finally by returning back to the 4th floor…

After stepping out from the elevator with Mayuzumi, what he hear next is… ''So, now you have understand the layout and have known the people around, then I guess it was time for you to start working. Follow me.''

He follows after nodding and on his way to wherever Mayuzumi is leading him, two very particular individuals had caught his attention, because they are snapping mouths at each other.

''Don't tell me that the only reason you call me out is to just see you burp, because that is super stupid.'' Said the one with a slick, black hair that Mayuzumi just now had introduce him as Mibuchi Reo.

Without even caring about the words that Mibuchi said, he burps another time and that had really somehow snaps Mibuchi in a wrong way. ''For god sake, do you have any idea where is this, it's the freaking restaurant so if you want to burp, go other place. Mayuzumi, send this gorilla out for me, please.''

Poking his fingers into his ears, he finally pushes himself from the counter and with a face filled with annoyance, he leaves by his own and Furihata finds his eyes is following the big man along, curious as to who he is. ''His name is Nebuya Eikichi, the personal chauffeur for the shacho.

''Oh, okay.'' And so with that he had been greeted by Mibuchi once again and finally he had enters the changing room, Mayuzumi hands him a waiter uniform, a pure white shirt with a brown vest on it and a long brown pants with it. ''Change into this. We will give you extra four sets later.''

After being left alone in the changing room, he start taking off his casual wear. Once putting his folded casual wear and hanged jacket into his own locker, he begins to changing into the uniform, which fits him okay. And so by doing his hair, he finally quits the room.

Once stepping out, the first person he face was unexpectedly Mibuchi, who is now glazing his eyes on him. ''Hmm… it fits quite well on you. Okay, now. I am going to start briefing your job scope.''

30 minutes later of briefing and 8 hours later of the real experience of dealing with customers…

Bringing another order from the customer into the kitchen, facing the busy chefs, Furihata… '' Two set A with 70% cooked beef and tone down the balsamic vinegar.'' Once getting a reply from the chefs, before quitting the kitchen he brings two plates of appetizers with him.

Just when he is crossing through the counter, on his way to the customers, he had then heard the phone that had placed on the counter starts ringing. _''Sometime, there will be calls from rooms to send them food or beverages and those are sometime more important than live customers.''_

Remembering what Mibuchi had told him during the briefing, as fast as he could, after sending the food out for the customers, he zipped his way back to the counter and by grabbing up the phone and before he could say his greetings, on the other side of the phone… ''A bottle of Bacardi 151… right… now…''

So frail that the voice seems to him and before he could double confirm the orders, he finds out that the phone had cut off. He doesn't know what to make out of it, but an order is an order and so by checking the screen of the phone… _Room no. 0412… _

With much effort of making out what had just being ordered, he had then approaches Mibuchi… ''Erm… Mibuchi-san, have you heard something that named Balcaldri 151…?''

Although confused at the name at first, but with the years he spent here, with a short amount of time, Mibuchi… ''Ah…! It's not Balcaldri, but Bacardi. It was a wine, with high alcohol. Why do you ask this so suddenly?'' And there he told him about the order, unintentionally leaving out the room number.

And due to the busy environment, Mibuchi had not remembered to ask too and so after telling Furihata where to get the wine, both of them had then separates. Successfully finding and getting the wine, he places it in a bucket filled with ice and by preparing 2 or 3 glasses, he pushes the trolley into the elevator.

*DING!* Waiting the door of the elevator had completely open, he steps out from it, pushing the trolley with him and while he is expecting to find numerous rooms, but instead it was some sort like a floor for some real huge VIP.

It was huge, surely and he couldn't help but to slow down to admire the grandeur that the floor is giving him. Everything is so grand, no matter where he turns, golden and silver just pierce his iris. As he is moving, he notice that this floor surely had rooms like the other floors, but the size is bigger and the numbers are lesser.

_No. 0410, No. 0411, No. 0412… Ah-hah! _And just when he is about to give the door a knock or ring the bells, he found out that the door had been open after his hand had made contact with the door.

Sliding the door aside, a darkened room welcomes him. Not knowing what he is about to get, he steps into the room, trying his best not to make any sound. Once bypassing a wall, a spacious room had then came into his view.

Looking at the spacious room, albeit a darkened one, but it still couldn't hides the grandeur of the room. ''Hello, anyone in here? Your orders had arrived. One bottle of Bacardi 151, right…?'' And there he walks, leaving the trolley alone, just wanting to find the owner of this room until his feels something coming from his feet.

Looking down towards the floor, there he sees someone, lying on the floor. Before he could scream out loud, he quickly uses his hands to cover his mouth. Trying his hardest to calm himself, slowly he squats down, poking the man, but he got no respond.

A chill had then came crawling up in his spine and feeling like crying, in his mind… _ASFDGAFHJDS… Why me?! Gods, why did you do this to me? It was my first day at work and you wanted to make me a suspect for killing?! Uwah….! _

And it was a relief that within the thoughts he is having, there was still a part of rationality intact in him, in which had made him noticed that there are snoring sound coming from the man, albeit weak and small.

Relief filled his heart and with a quick one he lifts the man up from the floor, supporting the man in slumber all the way to the bed and by placing him on it, he had then goes back to put the controller he picked up onto the table.

At first he had thought that this is what he can do, but something tells him that he need to stay for a while to look after the man in sleep and by going back to the bed, he had only know who is on the bed after taking a closer look. The shacho, Akashi Seijuurou.

He knows him from a picture that he saw when visiting his office just now, during the introduction. He remembers what Mayuzumi told him. _''This is our shacho, he is currently not in, but his name is Akashi Seijuurou…''_

By remembering what he saw from the picture, a thought had then form in his head… _It's no doubt this was him, but why it looks so different…? In the picture, he was all intimidating and charismatic, but now he looks so frail and weak… _In the midst of his own curiosity and thoughts, Akashi stirs.

_Oh no! What should I do now?! How about asking his well-being first… But, how should I call him… Hmm… he looks so young… _''Are you well…?'' No answer. ''…er, are you okay, Akashi-san…? Or should I call Akashi-kun?''

Not knowing what he had triggered, he continues to call him, asking how was his condition until a hand had caught onto the back of his head, forcefully pushing him down. _What?! What's going on?! _And the next thing he notice is Akashi is crying and before things happened, he hears… ''Kuroko…'' from Akashi.

Open his eyes wide, he couldn't comprehend what had just happened. All he knows is their mouths had been connected. _Wha…! _Shocked by the suddenness, with instinct, he struggles out from Akashi, which is easy and are planning to run from the room, but something stops him again.

Turning to look at Akashi, who is stirring in his bed, his head trashing from right to left, tears still flowing from his eyes, the scowl on his forehead getting deeper and deeper. As he is covering his lips, all he can see from the face is nothing but pain and sorrow and he doesn't know why, but he feels like crying too.

He feels like crying like he could feel the pain that Akashi is undergoing and that had confused him. _What is this? What is going on? _The emotions is so powerful that before he could control it, tears glands had form on his eyes.

_**~End of Chapter Seventy-Eight~**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Second chapter of my seventh story is out, freshly baked from the oven…! Yeah!_

_And so the story had slowly and finally enters the main part after their meeting and a long-ass chapter._

_As you can see, the previous chapter is about Akashi, so this chapter would be full of Furihata and a little bit of details as to what happens before and after the kiss._

_Next, for those who are confused by the previous chapter, I might as well explain it as there are now two completely different Akashi, the oreshi(The weakened and original) and the bokushi(Spawned from Akashi's weakened mental state). _

_This story is all about how Furihata deal with those two personalities. And that's what the title meant. And now the Akashi that kissed Furihata was the oreshi. _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all inspiring next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	80. Singly Meets Doubly (3)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Akashi and Furihata will continue standing on the stage!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 79__th __Chapter! _

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, when time comes, you can't escape or run even if you want to…**_

Just like a human with a loose screw, he stood there, both of his eyes all on Akashi, who is suffering, trashing his head all over the pillow, foreheads starts forming sweats droplets. With the huge stirring that is on-going on the bed, he knows he should run away.

He should run away, but he couldn't do it. He doesn't understand why, but the emotions he is having just by seeing the one on bed had made him wanted to cry with him. He feels like crying, his heart is in pain. He wanted to run away from the emotions that are choking him, making him so suffocating, but he just couldn't do it.

Tears gland starts to fall from his eyes before he knows it. Feeling the wetness that brought coldness to his cheeks and to his hand that he uses to cover his mouth, only he realize the tear had escaped from his system.

Leaving his mouth alone, he wipes the tears away. Once wiping away the tears, a part of him knows that he should be going, but once again he had made a mistake, a mistake of moving his eyes towards Akashi.

He is scared yet he is willing. He is scared because of the unexplainable pull that Akashi had given to him and yet he is unable to leave him all alone to suffer and what scares him the most is that right now, he is beginning to move to where Akashi is.

Kneeling down towards the floor, not even dared to put his hands on Akashi, he could only observe, he could only stay by his side, looking at him suffering. Just like a fool, he observes and stays until a croaked voice came breaking the delicate silence. ''Kuroko… don't leave…''

With the words coming out from Akashi, he couldn't help but feel like he shouldn't have heard what had just spoken. He feels like he had just step into a part of Akashi's private life, an important and impactful one that had made him this way.

But, what's heard couldn't be unheard and the next thing he sees is another streak of tear had fallen from his closed eyes, rolling down, seeping into the roots of his hair. Seeing the tears, the unaccountable pull had once again returns, leading him to stretch out his left hand, catching the tears with his thumb.

Once his thumb had made contact with Akashi's skin, a reaction could be seen forming from the eyelids of Akashi that are twitching. Scared that he will wakes him up, he decided to pull his hand back, but instead he finds his hand had been caught. Couldn't even help his voice, he… ''Yikes!''

Trembling a little, he dares himself to tear his eyes away from the connected hands to look at Akashi's face and relief comes just by seeing that those eyelids is still sealing the eyes underneath. Begin to chant in his own heart to tell himself to calm down, he tries to pull his arms away, but the grip tightens.

As if feeling like he is trying to get away, albeit not even knowing who it is, his whole being had begun to start stirring again, like a child throwing tantrums because something is about to be taken away. Although not really knowing who it was, but he just feels like it was Him.

He couldn't see as he was blinded by his eyelids that doesn't listen to his commands. He couldn't see, but he can still feel and hear. The way the voice had called him, the scent that seems like Him and yet not, the rejecting gestures that he knows, everything just felt like Him. ''Don't leave…''

How big of a mistake he had done to himself and he realized it just by seeing how things had played out. _What should I do…? What should I do to calm him down? _Due to his left hand had been secured by Akashi, he had no choice but to use his right one to touch Akashi's head, rubbing it, brushing it. ''Okay, I won't leave, sleep, okay…?''

All of a sudden the tantrum act had stopped and everything had turn silent. With only both of their breathings could be heard in this very space, Furihata had no choice but to keep touching Akashi's head in order to calm him down. As the brushing continues, the scowl on Akashi's forehead had lessen.

He feels someone touching his head, ruffling his hair. The touch was clumsy, but strangely he finds it calming. With the scent and warmth coming from the individual and due to his tiredness, he knows he is going to return to his sleep and he doesn't want it.

All he wants right now is to open his eyes to see who is giving him such effects, such effects that only Him could give. No matter how much he despise it, the weariness eventually overpowers him and before he could completely sank in, he tightens his grip on the hand again, saying… ''Stay.''

He hears him, and he knows he is now completely asleep because the hand of Akashi, grabbing his arm had dropped on the bed, losing half of its strength on him. Stopping the ruffles at once, slowly he pulls his hand out from him. Rubbing his wrist, slowly he stood up from the floor, almost falling due to the numbness of having knelt too long.

Gulping real hard after successfully balance himself, trying his hardest for not making a sound, slowly he tip-toed his way out from the room, leaving the trolley and the wine inside. Softly he slides the door shut and by making sure that everything had finally calm down, he sighs.

_What on earth had just occurred to me…? _He begin to question himself as he is walking towards the elevator, this time without even have a single desire to admire the grandeur of his surroundings. Absent-mindedly, he enters the elevator, sending him down to 4th floor.

*DING!* Absent-mindedly he quits the elevator, returning back to his post and by the time he breaks the empty bubble in his head was when a very angry face of Mibuchi come into his view… ''Oh my Jesus!'' he exclaimed.

''Don't give me that, Furihata-boy. Tell me, where did you went off to. Why did you just come back only now?'' Oh crap! How should he explained what had just happened? There is absolutely no way that he can tell the strange occurring to Mibuchi.

Trapped and while he is thinking of a way to explain, Mayuzumi had enters his vision. ''Furihata-kun, where did you gone off to? Even though your shift had ended, but it was still inappropriate for you to disappear in your last hour.''

One is enough to make him had headaches, but right now two pair of eyes are now staring, trying to dig answers out of him. _What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? _Shutting down the chants in his mind, he decides it was the best to be honest, but not really. Instead of speaking every details, he just told them by leaving the crucial points.

Smart move, indeed. Smart move. ''Erm… Mibuchi-san, Just now after I had asked for the wine, I had then decided to bring it up myself to the customer and when I walked into the room, the customer had seemed drunk, because he is lying on the floor and so with much effort I help him to his bed and after that I leave.''

As if not fully convinced by what they had heard, both of them had narrows their eyes, moving their face closer towards Furihata… ''Oh, really? But, did it really have to take one full hour for you to come back?''

Sweat bullets begin forming on his head just by looking at the intense gaze that they are giving him. Seriously couldn't think up of any fancy words to make them believe him, he nods his head furiously. ''Yeah, it does. The customer had somehow causes my time a little when I am helping him up, so before I knew it, one hour had passed.''

Well, with this explanation of his, the two heads had then begin pulled back to its own owner. Crossing his arms, Mibuchi… ''Hmm… fine then, if you said so, but do not do that ever again, okay?'' And Furihata nods, signifying his understanding.

With that finally settled between them, Furihata had let out a big sigh internally. Managing a big gulp, he had then follows Mayuzumi after being called to do so. Leaving out the kiss, leaving out all the strange happenings, it was basically still the truth, right?

By burying the memories, he follows Mayuzumi until the one at the front had come to a stop. ''Hmm…?'' Without even caring Furihata any longer, he starts to fumble one of the cabinets and after he had collected the thing he wants, by inserting them into a bag, he hands it to him… ''This is your extra uniforms and during your absence just now…'' He saw Mayuzumi dig his hands into his pockets, bringing something out. ''…your nametag had been readied.''

Receiving both things at once, he immediately thanks Mayuzumi and after the elder man had call him off, he returns to the changing room and by inserting his casuals into the bag and by wearing his jacket and scarf, he leaves the floor and are now on his way back to his home.

As he is waiting for the subway to reach his station, he hugs the bag tightly due to the cold that he is having even though he is underground. And just for a few minutes of waiting, the subway had arrived. Stepping into the train and once the door had shuts behind him, the train moves.

''Hoo… Hoo…'' As he walks, he blows hot air onto his hand in order to prevent the cold to freeze his hand and not before long, he reaches his home. Slowly, trying not to wake his family up in the middle of 3am, he slides into the house carefully. Taking off his boots, he steps into the house saying a soft… ''I am home.''

Of course no reply like ''Welcome home'', but he still continues his way into the house and finally reaching his room, turning the knob he enters. After entering his room, he starts to take off his jacket and scarf and once placing the bag aside, he enters the washroom and by 20 minutes later…

He came out squeaky clean by wearing two layers of shirts with a loose pants. _Hmm…! Nothing beats a hot shower when it was this cold… _Then all of a sudden, he feel tired all over and by walking towards the switch he turn the lights off, turn the heater on, he climbs into his bed.

Finish covering himself, even though he is feeling real tired, but he finds that his mind was not ready to rest as much as his body. Because, right now no matter how he wants to forget about it, it just pops up even more, even clearer.

The face of Akashi had filled his mind ever since he leave that room and he knows he had tried to not remember, but right now with nothing else that can keep his mind occupied, he finds that the thought of him had overpowers everything else. Curling himself up, he question himself as to why he had such concerns for Akashi.

Turning to the other side, he also questions as to why he had cried, why he is unable to leave him alone and what had actually happened between him and this Kuroko that he keeps on saying. Although he had wanted so much answers, but he knows that it wasn't his to get involved. _It was his private matters, right? So, don't think anymore, Furihata. Now, sleep._

Even though he had think so, but he finds that his mind still couldn't get rid of Akashi's face and once again he tells himself… _Furihata… sleep… you have work to do and you needed rest. Just treat it like it was a special occurrence, it won't happen again, so just sleep… _Surprisingly, it worked and before he knew it, he was snoring away…

8 hours later… 11 am something…

He is in a bad mood. He is in a bad mood not because of the lack of sleep, instead he feels better, a little better than before as if some mongrels had finally leaves part of his mind alone. He is in a bad mood because he knows something had happened yesterday, but he just couldn't recalls it.

To use as a prove as to why he is so sure about something had happened, by using his heterochromia eyes, if intense glares could kill, the bottle of wine in the bucket would have been broken into pieces as well as the glasses beside it.

And that wasn't even the end of it, he moves his eyes to the table that had placed beside his bed, there his eyes had focused onto the controller and he could have swear that it wasn't place horizontally, but vertically. _Just what in the world…?_

Although he couldn't remembers what had happened yesterday, but he is sure of one thing and that is someone is daring enough to intrude his room while he was asleep. Not only does he have the guts to do that, but he is also daring enough to make pranks by leaving a trolley with a wine on top, as well as lay his hands on his properties.

Realizing that he will get no answers no matter what he tries, he decided it was a waste of time and so he calls someone and minutes later, Mayuzumi and Mibuchi had both entered his room. Without even letting them brace themselves, he pointed at the trolley… ''Chihiro. Reo. Do you have any idea what is this?''

Following the graceful direction that had bestowed to them by the tips of Akashi's finger, the two of them turns their head and when their eyes had rested upon the trolley, at first a big question mark appears on their heads. _Huh? _

As both of them are going _Huh? Huh?-ing _in their minds… ''What are you both staring at? Didn't you hear my question? Should I repeat myself or should I crack my own head to think?'' And that had really send chills down their spine, especially Mibuchi but not so much on Mayuzumi.

Turning their heads to face with much effort as if there is a crusty gear inside, the one who spoke up is of course, the ever loyal Mibuchi… ''I have no idea, Akashi-shacho. Should I perhaps take a good look first to let you know?''

''Do.'' And that was enough to let Mibuchi know that he had no more place to either run or avoid any longer. Because, who the hell would do that when that killer eyes and commanding tone is piercing through their souls, hooking them from running away.

Getting the permission from Akashi, once again like a crusty gear had appeared in his knee-cap, he move ever so slowly and creaky towards the trolley. At first all he sees is a steel bucket and a few glasses. In the bucket, there lays a bottle of wine, soaked by water that had probably produced by melted ice.

Inserting his hands into the bucket, he brings out the bottle and by turning to check on it, a gravely guess had appear in his head just by seeing the brand of the wine. _Bacardi 151?! Wasn't that the wine that Furihata-boy had ask me yesterday? _He was sure at first, but he began to doubt… _But, by what he said yesterday about the customer… it doesn't make sense…!_

He must have been changing faces throughout his whole doubting business, because right now even though his mind is somewhere else, searching for answers, a voice that spells gruesome came cutting his thoughts so mercilessly. ''Have you gotten your answer, Reo?''

A part of him had wanted to protect Furihata due to his status as a senior towards new staffs, but with his spine being freezes half-way, being at the mercy of Akashi, he finds himself easily screwing the idea. Yeah, screw that idea of being senior and junior, he needs to save himself first in order to do that and so… ''If I am not mistaken, this morning… about 1am something, one of my staff had sent you this after receiving your call.''

And the scowl deepens, so deep that it actually made people think he is angry about the answer, but in actuality he is in deep thought… _Hmm…? _Playing it as cool as ever, he crosses his arms, smiling at both of them… ''May I know who is it? I would like to a chat with that staff.''

For the name of knowing Akashi for a long period of time, even though he said ''May'', but it's was actually a command. A command that demands his orders to be abided, to be fulfilled, to be accomplished. Without even saying much, Mibuchi prays in his heart for Furihata before he picks up the phone to call.

*Brr…Brr…* Putting down his chopsticks, he turns to see who is calling as he is chewing up a piece of salmon. Just a look, he immediately swallows the half-chewed salmon into his throat, once picking up his phone, he excuses himself from his family.

Walking to a corner, he taps onto the screen, placing it on his ears, he… ''Hello…? May I know why are you calling, Mibuchi-san?'' and what he get next had paled his whole face. Knowing the urgency of the matter in hand, before leaving his home, he had told his family not to wait for him.

Wearing his jacket, scarf, mitten, and boots, he speeds out from his home and when he had reach the subway station, he pauses to wait for the train to come and in his mind, he… _There is no way that I am going to lose this job for some stupid reason! There is no way!_

Noticing the train had arrived during his thought, he rides it and about 35 minutes of sprinting and running, he finally reach his destination and by taking a breathes in, he enters the building and are on his way to the floor that he had visited this morning.

*DING!* And there he goes walking out from the elevator like he owns this place… _0410… 0411… 0412… _Stopping in-front of it, and before his hand could knock on the door, all of a sudden memories from this morning came pooling his mind and that had made him pull his hand back… _Wait! What if I really do offend him…? _

Not knowing that he had been watched through the hidden camera, placed right on top of the door, he continues to ponder until the door opens for him and without letting him prepare, all he knows is Mayuzumi had manage to made him enter the room.

Confusion struck him, in which had made him unable to made out what is going on because the confusion he had wasn't the normal one where you just had one thing in mind, he had several layers.

He knows he is supposed to be scared and are running away, and yet he could only stand there looking at the face that he saw this morning. But that's not the only thing… He knows he is supposed to answer what had been asked, but he couldn't because he is scared that once his voice goes out, something is bound to happen.

''Akashi-shacho, pardon my rudeness, but I think you had scared him just by that looks of yours.'' Said Mayuzumi, flatly as if that is some fact that had been mentioned by a lot of people, to be exact, staled information.

To make him wait for 30 over minutes was already beyond what he could tolerate, but right now he had the guts for not answering his question. Just how daring he is! Coated in fumes, he moves his piercing glares towards Mayuzumi, who made no reaction from his glares at all. Looking back and forth between the newcomer and Mayuzumi, he had known he had enough of this. ''Go! All of you get out from here. Get out from my sight.''

Ah…! Even though he is angry, but to the others in the room, they just feel relief coursing through their veins as if they had been given keys to unlock their cage. Finding no reason to retort, they start to leave, but…

''Who had called you to leave? Did I tell you to leave? Furihata Kouki.'' He sure is a pro at freezing people up in the middle of winter.

Feeling like his name had been called, all he could do is to freeze while the other two could only gaze at him with pity before leaving the room, leaving the two of them completely alone, leaving them both to be consumed by this silence, so tense that one fault made will shatters it to pieces, to nothingness.

*Ba-thump! Ba-thump! Ba-thump!* He could hear his heart beating from his previous running and the fear he is having right now from all this silence. _Run or not? _He is scared, he is scared to run, he is scared to turn to face Akashi.

_How dare he face me with his back! _Infuriated, he stood up from his chair. One step and two steps, he goes near towards Furihata and after he had stopped just right behind of him, he… ''Just who do you think you are, showing your back to me?''

_Just when does he come so near?! _Shocked by the closeness of the Akashi's voice, coming from his ear, instinctively he turns and there he sees two eyes, one red, one golden, glaring and piercing into his soul, torturing it, frightening it.

And by the same time, he realized just how close their faces were. He doesn't know whether if Akashi had felt the same, but it seems to him that he doesn't mind at all. Without being able to answer anything, he just continues to stare into those flaming orbs.

As said just now, those flaming orbs are torturing his soul. Torturing his soul into jumbles, tearing it into sherds like it owns them, and it had the rights to tear them whenever it likes. He is scared, he wants to escape from being gazed under those eyes, but he had been hypnotize, he had been locked, caged by those burning looks.

But, unlike what he had feel this morning when he first met him, this time fears had consumed his whole begin more than the unknown feeling that pulls him into this man. _Why? Why is he so different? _Recalling the way that Akashi had plead him not to leave, so weak and so pitiful, he… _He is so frail this morning, but why he is so scary right now…? Is he really the same person…?_

_Is he really the same person I had met? _Couldn't even contain the feelings of his that had wanted to know, unconsciously his hand had being to raise, but he restrain himself just in time before he could reach him. _Just what is all this…?_

_**~End of Chapter Seventy-Nine~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__Thank you and welcome back, mate! XD_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Woah! I find that these days I am getting faster and faster! (Wow!) *Continues to be amused!*_

_Ah…! So, in this chapter I decided to let bokushi meet Furihata, since I have let oreshi to feel Furihata last chap._

_So, you might want to know how to differentiate between oreshi and bokushi, right? First, take the name of Furihata Kouki, Furihata is the family name, while Kouki is given name. Well, oreshi would be calling Furihata and bokushi would just straight away call Kouki like an emperor as he is. And same goes to others._

_Next, is the difference of the eyes. Obviously, oreshi (dual red), bokushi (heterochromia). _

_Lastly, the difference in personality, but that one I will just leave it to the story to let you, readers feel the difference._

_Well… before I sign off, can you see or feel the love triangle already?_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all fitting next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	81. Singly Meets Doubly (4)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, our main will still be Akashi and Furihata!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 80__th __Chapter! _

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, you hated it, but no matter how, you just can't get rid of it…**_

_Just what is all this…? Just what on earth are you trying to do, Furihata Kouki?! _Just by realizing what he is about to do, all of a sudden he is getting conscious of his right hand, that are balling fist, restraining themselves.

Even though he had taken his hand back before anything occurs, he finds that he wouldn't be able to take his eyes away, no matter how many time he tries or blinks. _Just who is this man? Just who is he?_

To be honest, he is a coward and a fool. Usually, if anything had goes beyond his comprehension, he would either run away like a coward that he is or confront it like a fool that he is, even though it was a suicide mission. But, right now facing this man, Akashi Seijuurou, the first time in his life, none of those instinct could work.

He could neither run nor confront. He had been caged and bound, unable to run, yet unable to fight. With both of his usual methods gone, only fear had stayed. He is afraid as he is left immobile under the face. He fears him because of the effects he had on him.

Yeah, with all the fears and unwillingness residing his soul, subconsciously the curiosity for this man had just grew even more. He couldn't stop it, the thirst of want to know more just wails throughout his whole being and the feeling is so strong that it had actually…

As both of his eyes still on Akashi, he had thought that perhaps he had stared too long, because just for a speck of moment, like an outer skin or a hologram, he saw a face that was the same, yet different standing in-front of him, covering the Akashi in-front of him.

_What?! What's that?! Who was that? _Even though it was a sight of a moment, but with the curiosity for this man, the impact was so big that he actually remembers one crucial differences… Overlaps the golden orb he is staring right now is a red one.

And while he is blinking and are thinking perhaps he had saw an illusion, his head throbs, so painful that he actually help him escape from the hypnotizing stares… _Who is that…? _He could only see the bottom-half of the face, smiling at him so tenderly that his heart would probably race, if not for the pain he is having.

_Just who…? _Didn't even let him think more, his head starts to throb more… _A-AHHHH!_ He wails internally, but the flashes of image keeps on coming into his mind, torturing it even more. Following that smile, that person start to speak out something he couldn't hear, but he knows what it was… _*Furihata…* _

Why does he know? How does he knows what that person had said? He had so many question right now, but his biggest problem right now was the pain in his brain, that had made him so dizzy that he couldn't even stand on his own.

Without even letting him have a single break, his head throbs again. _Someone, help… _He had wanted to find a wall to lie against, to support himself, but he couldn't move to the walls that are so near, because if he moves just a bit, his body would probably goes falling down to the floor.

''Didn't you hear what I had just ask? Or are you just playing deaf?'' Seeing this man in-front of him, who is not answering any of his question since from the start, for the first time of his life, he felt disrespected and he had never been so disregarded before.

_Just how daring is he?! _Starting from not answering his question, to making him a fool in-front of his servants, showing his back to him, then by staring at him back and right now he dares to lowers his head, ignoring whatever he was asking?! Insolence! Impudent!

Clenching his fist and biting his teeth, with his pride all in shambles due to the man in-front of, all he felt right now was no other than destroying this man, destroying this evil that had just screws his life. Yeah, destroying right now is better than later!

Seriously couldn't take the insults that he had experienced, a psychotic smirk had crept up his face. _Yeah! Better teach him about the social standings between us, before he get too full of himself, nah… _And there he inch closer to Furihata and before he could even touch him, even more so destroy, like he planned…

He had no choice when such tremors is going on in his head, he had no choice but to bend down, breaking their stare, using both of his hands to grab onto his head, hoping to at least decrease the pain. Squeezing his eyes shut, he wants to cry out and just when he reopen his eyes again, two foot had appear before him.

_Foot…? That means someone… _The torment in his head was so brain-breaking that it had actually let him forget whose foot that he saw belongs to and without even caring about anything else, he falls into his embrace, closing his eyes, he loses consciousness.

Just when his fingers had brushed those brown hair, all of a sudden he felt like the malice in his eye had strangely moved closer and before he had known what had actually occurred, in his arms there lays Furihata Kouki, who had lose his consciousness.

_And now he had the guts to fall into me without getting any permission?! _Grabbing onto both of Furihata's shoulder, he starts to shake him up but no matter what he do, no reply is coming out from this man. _No! If he just zoned out like this after fooling me, then what should I do with my broken pride…!_

_This little impudence! _Yeah! After so much had happened, Akashi had literally see him as the embodiment of impudence and insolence, in which he hates the most. As he continues to shake him up, he… ''I command you to wake up this instant!''

As what he thought, the embodiment of disrespects. Instead of waking up like he orders, the body of Furihata had just got heavier. _Don't tell me he literally… _Looking at the situation, he had been forced to consider that Furihata had really passed out.

Eyeing the man that he is currently holding onto, who is paying no heed over his commands, his eyes had slightly opened and by knowing the current situation, even though he really do want to get his dignity back, but right now he finds all he can do is…

Slipping one of his hand from Furihata's shoulder to grab on his wrist, he brought the arm to the back of his neck. Leaving the arm alone after making sure it had secured on his neck, he uses both of his hands to scoop Furihata up.

Adjusting himself for the additional weight on him, slowly he begins to bring Furihata to his bed. On his way, with the arm behind him constantly brushing against his neck, he had found himself easily distracted, unable to control but to take few looks at the man in his arms right now.

Using his flaming, predatory eyes to look at Furihata, he had slowly begin to register every single details from him. After taking a look, he finds that he did not need any fancy words to describe him as he was such an average looking guy. He thought such individual wouldn't have caught his attention if not for his insolent behaviour.

Everything reflected on the surface had truly just speaks normal to him, but something from this man had intrigued him, not to say intrigued, but more so like it had sparks curiosity. _He is such a peasant, but just where all his guts came from…?_

Shutting his eyes to get rid of this unnecessary thoughts that had begun to imprint themselves in his mind, he continues his legs and just a few steps in, he had reached his bed and slowly, he places the man down.

Once placing him down, before taking his leave, he had then take a look to check whether if Furihata is for real or just faking it and he doesn't know it, but this one look will take some of his time away.

Just this one look, he had only realized just how damp Furihata's scowling forehead is. Sweat droplets had glossed the surface of his skin and that had made him felt annoyed by it. Frowning he turns away, instead of quitting his room, he enters the washroom.

By the time he come out from the washroom, he could be seen holding a bucket of water with a fabric soaking inside. Stopping at the side of his bed, he places the bucket on the floor and by kneeling down, he stares at Furihata, still conked out.

_Tch! _He really doesn't know why but just by looking at that face had made him really pissed and annoyed. _And now he dares to let me see such disgraceful sight by sweating that much!? _Couldn't even bare to look for another second, he inserted his hands into the bucket to bring the fabric out.

Squeezing the water out from the fabric, he turns towards Furihata and pushing himself up, he stretches out his hand, using the fabric to wipe the sweat off Furihata's forehead. As he wipe, he finds both of his eyes had automatically gone to his face, staring at it so intensely.

The more he stares, the more irritated he is… and due to his irritation, accidentally he had put strength upon the hand that is doing the wiping. And so instead of wiping gently, he is now pressing and rubbing on the surface. _And right now he had actually made me do all of this!_

_Hmph…! It was a fortunate situation for him to faint, if not… _Stopping the motion of his hand, he left the now squeaky clean forehead alone. Although his hand had left Furihata alone, but that's not the case for his gazes.

Seeing all the sweat had finally been cleared of from the skin of his, all of a sudden he felt so satisfied of himself, smiling slightly. By staring at him, he finds that the frowns on him had gone away too, presenting in-front of him was a peaceful sleeping face. Looking at that serene face, unbeknownst to him, the vexation in him had tone down a little.

Still wearing that smile of his, he… _I would have him thank me later on for giving him such generous service. Yeah! A superior existence like me should be generous, but I will assure that he, a peasant pays me back for all I did! Give and take. A common logic in society._

Tearing his attention away from the sleeping face of Furihata, he finally stood up from the bed and by bringing the bucket along, he had once again enters the washroom and after he quits, he had once again lay his eyes on Furihata. Looking at him, he had once again make sure of himself that he will made him pay him back, for sure.

Breaking away his stare, he turns to grab his coat. Turning towards the door, once he had punch in the password the door opens and by passing it, the door had once again close shut, leaving a sleeping Furihata inside.

Making sure that the door had finally shut, he starts his foot towards the elevator, entering it, bringing himself down towards his working place and it seems that someone is waiting for him there. ''What's the matter, Reo?''

Hearing the piercing cold tone that forms from Akashi, Mibuchi who originally had a lot to ask had then found himself gulping down all of them, leaving one to survive. With only one question left, he… ''Akashi-shacho, how was Furihata-boy? Did you really fired him?''

''Ah, that…'' Thinking of him, his mind had then flashes back to the face filled with tranquillity… ''You don't have to place your concern on that matter.'' Once making his reply, he stares deep into Mibuchi, daring him to retort.

Hey! Hey! You don't have to throw such gaze on Mibuchi, just your commanding tone was enough. Under those pair of killer eyes and pragmatic tone, he knows that no matter how he squeak, he wouldn't be able to speak back, so all he could is to stand there, worrying about his junior, whose condition had suddenly become so mysterious, so far-off to him.

''What are you doing by standing there for, Reo?'' And before he snaps back to reality, Akashi had already bypassed him, sitting on his chair. Turning to face his boss, he bows and as quick as possible, he leaves the room.

Once leaving the room, leaving Akashi, leaving the place filled with such tension that once it break, it will bitch-slap people so hard that it will make one lose consciousness. Letting out the sigh that had pent up in him, he begins to prance his way from the room.

Seeing him heading towards his direction, Mayuzumi who is wiping the glasses clean had then… ''So, did you get anything out from him, from that dictator?'' Without waiting for his reply, he goes back to the glass that he is holding and all of a sudden a really energetic voice come through…

''Oh no, Mayuzumi-chan! That was a bad move, you know. Calling our shacho like that. You are so dead if he hears it.'' Following the voices, Mibuchi had move his eyes towards another shorter male, standing beside Mayuzumi. _What was this monkey doing here?! But…_

Moving his eyes back towards Mayuzumi, Mibuchi… ''Yeah, Mayuzumi-boy, you should listen to Hayama-boy here, you know… since this monkey here had finally learnt how to speak logic.'' He insults so smoothly, that it had earned him death stares from Hayama.

''What did you say? I am not a monkey!'' Turning his death stares away from Mibuchi to look at Mayuzumi, who had no interest in their conversation, he starts to cling onto him, shaking his arms, faking tears… ''Uwahh…! Did you hear that! He calls me a monkey, how dare he?!''

As calm as ever, even with Hayama, clinging onto him, shaking him, he is still deciding not to make any unnecessary reply and so by looking at the pitiful Hayama, who got no reply from Mayuzumi, Mibuchi laughs… ''Hayama-boy, it was useless for you to cling onto him to get any attention, since I've known you won't get any. Haha!''

Even though he had heard what had been spoken, but that doesn't stop him from continue to cling onto Mayuzumi and even though he is getting real pissed at the taller man for not giving him any attention, he turns to look at Mibuchi… ''Yeah! So what?! Same goes to you, Mibuchi-chan. I know that you are also clinging onto Nebuya-chan, too.''

Oops, it seems that Hayama had made the wrong choice of words, because right now the death stares had moved to Mibuchi… ''I don't cling to anyone, monkey!'' _Me clinging onto someone?! It would be a disgraceful sight for Akashi-shacho…!_

Although he had been given a death stare, but it seems that he doesn't seems to care. Instead of apologizing, he put out his own tongue and without much effort, veins could be seen popping on Mibuchi's head and by the time we knew it, a wild goose chase begins.

And while the wild goose chase is going between Mibuchi and Hayama, in a certain garage, once finished parking the sedan, he walks out from it. A man with dark skin, short black hair, styled with two stripes each at the sides of his head and a shaved goatee, with one look, one could depicted him as nothing but muscular.

Feeling tired for all the driving, Nebuya decided to lie against a concrete pole. Taking out a box of cigarettes and a lighter, once pulling out a cigarette from the box, he lights it by using the lighter. Placing the box and the lighter back, he pulls the cigarette out from his mouth, puffing out smokes. Looking at the smokes dispersing away, he continues to stare at an empty space.

With all of them doing their own respective things, at the same time… before they know it, night had fallen upon them and while the white flakes is still falling non-stop, Akashi had then enters his room and without looking, he stretches out his fingers to switch the lights on.

Taking off his coat, hanging it, he walks into the room and the first thing he sees was snow falling outside of his big window and by turning away from the window, both of his eyes had then rested on the one that had defy him more than he could allowed.

He is still sleeping and by walking up to him, after taking a seat on his own bed, he stares and being to wonder just when is he going to wake up and once again, annoyance filled him. Stretching out his hand, he decided to give him a shake, but he got no respond.

He finds it stupid and so he begins to question himself as to why he had place his concerns on this man, it was just simply an emperor giving shelter to a worthless peasant. Standing up from his bed, he went into the washroom to clean himself up and once he is out, he had been dressed in his jammies.

If it was an usual occasion, he would probably have just gone to bed, but this time with someone occupying his bed, he was unable to do so and so he decides to perhaps do something else to keep himself awake, as well as to keep watch on Furihata, by making sure that he doesn't run away without paying him back.

Although that is what he had thought off, and just while he is planning to grab a book to pass his time, all of a sudden tiredness and weariness starts to attack his whole being and that had made him slightly dizzy. _I guess I wouldn't be able to do that, eh…_

Balancing himself well, he turns his body from the bookshelves to his sofa and another thought had come to him… _Right now, I have been forced to sleep on the sofa…! How impertinent of him… _But, due to his tiredness, he finds that he had no other choice but to settle his night on the sofa.

Lying down, with the tiredness on him, he shuts his eyes, but instead of slumbering off, he finds it was hard to sleep and by snapping his eyes open, he eyes his bed, which is on his far-right. Well… a king as to be with his throne and same goes to the bed business.

With the uncomfortable feeling that he felt just by lying on the sofa was enough to make him decide that if he really do make his rest at here, he would regret and so he stood up, making his way towards his bed. Without even care much, first by rolling Furihata to the left side, then by pulling the blankets, he enters his bed.

Once covering himself with the blankets, only he realize that his impulses had made them share the same bed. Staring at Furihata, who is as still as a doll, he finds his impulses is at work again because right now he is pinching his cheeks.

Although this was his first time ever in his life that he had ever share his bed with someone else and of course, he would feel weird, but he didn't really mind it. He doesn't understand, but instead of feeling strange and odd, he feels something soothing him. Something calm and serene is soothing him and that had made him think that maybe it was due to someone sleeping beside him.

He finds himself liking this assuasive feel and he begins to think maybe it was coming from the man beside him and so, without even asking or hesitating, he pulls him over, hugging him, taking all of the tranquil and scent from him.

Before the calming effect could consume him as a whole, luring him into slumber, he mumbles out… ''Don't even think that for giving such effects is enough to pay me back, after all those insults… Since you are in my room and in my bed, it just means you are mine to use…''

6 hours later… 3 in the morning…

_''You know that I am lying…? Then why?'' Ah… the cyan eyes which is filled with shock and disbelieve… Blurred, blurred… _

_'Well… it's my first time seeing such fine arms so close, so I have no idea about liking it or not.'' Strangely, the pure and innocent pair of teal orbs had turn so alluring to him…_

''_What did I actually did to you for you to do all of these?'' Pure sadness had reflected on them…_

_He couldn't stop it, he couldn't separate them apart. Far away, he stood looking into those teal orbs, in which is containing someone else and not him._

_''So, please find your own happiness. I am sure there is someone out there that is able to return that feelings of yours. Once again, I am sorry and be well.''_

Once again being force to wake up in the middle of the night and due to all of his senses all being taken away by the shock, all of a sudden he could not feel anything, as well as there is actually someone beside him.

Using both of his red eyes, he could only stares at the ceiling, waiting for his heart to calm down, as well as waiting for his senses to return and after a few minutes had passed, he found himself calming down a few notches and only then he could feel that someone is in his arms.

Following the feeling, he had also find that he couldn't push himself up due to that someone is trapping his arm. So, all he could do is to turn his head to the left to see who was pressing his arm and there Furihata enters his eyes.

Just a look, he had beginning to dig out whatever information he had related to this man, but he found that nothing comes around. _Just who is this man…? How was he able to enter my room…? How did we end up in this situation…?_

And just when Akashi is staring and wondering over this unknown stranger, Furihata starts to stir, in which he could only stare at him, silently waiting for any further advancement.

''Umm…'' He could feel that he had willed his body to roll towards the left and just when he wants to sleep even more, the throbbing of his head had not allowed him to do so and by opening his eyes, a dark space had enters his vision.

Curious as to where he is, he slowly pushes himself up from the bed and because of the dizziness, the only thing he could think is maybe perhaps he is just in his room, waking up in the middle of the night, but… _What's with this pain…?_

By observing that the man had pushes himself up from his bed, and even though he is using his back to face him, he kind of guessed that he is rubbing his eyes and due to him thought that maybe this man could give him an answer for all of this to happen, he… ''May I know who are you and how did you end up being here?''

The voice and the tone is less commanding, but still it had made Furihata tensed up and by wanting to know whether if he is hallucinating, he turns and there, beside him, Akashi had enters his vision. _What? Why? How?_

He stares at him. He regards him. Both of them couldn't find their voices to speak out, so they could only stare at each as if the answers that they want could be chewed off from their face.

_Both of his eyes are red now…! _Was all Furihata could get from that amount of staring and while he is still staring at Akashi…

On the other hand, the reason of him unable to speak or to ask was because he couldn't. He couldn't when all those strange and fuzzy images keep flowing through in his mind and he doesn't know why but he feels nostalgic. Among those images, someone unknown to him had mouth something that he automatically knows… _*Akashi-kun…*_

As he was still boring his eyes on this man, unable to tear his sight away, he begins to question… How does he know? How did he know what that individual in his mind is saying?

_**~End of Chapter Eighty~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__Oh thank you once again! You are so awesome, man…! _

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Nyahahaha! Another one spawned from my documents….! Woohoo!_

_And so, with this chapter, I have decided to lay down the other two pairings in this story. Mayuzumi X Hayama and Nebuya X Mibuchi!_

_So, in this author note, I might lay down the relationship chart for you all… Bokushi likes Furihata likes Oreshi likes Kuroko. Kuroko and Kagami likes each other. Got it, guys! You got it, huh?!_

_Before I end this note, I just found out that 4 chaps in and they haven't even talk yet, and it was all just a one-sided conversation! Holy crap!_

_Finally, I am sorry to say it was time for to change channels to __**TGA **__next chaps!_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all prancing next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	82. The Guilty Alice (7)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Imayoshi and Hanamiya had return from their hiatus…!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 81__st __Chapter! _

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, a couple of harmless words will give you enemies…**_

''What are you two doing in here? And what are you talking about?'' He questions as he looks at both Hanamiya and Hara, one of his legs stepping down from the last stair and once both of his feet had come to the same level of the other two, he… _What's with that business thingy…?_

All of a sudden, the two of them had find themselves being in a tight situation. _Sakurai Ryo…?! When did he…? _Usually for both of them, something unexpected like that won't faze them, but right now seeing the suspecting and doubtful look that Sakurai is giving them, Hanamiya knows he had to make his move, carefully.

Breaking the stares between himself and Sakurai, he turns towards Hara, managing a slight smile, he raises the bottle of wine that he is holding… ''Hara-san, where are we at just now? Did you just said you liked this wine, right? How much of a coincidence, I like them too.''

A little not too awkward, by listening to his name being called and the question given by Hanamiya, he turns away from Sakurai too. ''Yeah, it was such a surprise that both of us like the same taste.''

Giving Hanamiya a meaningful smile, he continues even though he could feel Sakurai coming closer… ''I doesn't know why, but the moment I set my eyes on you, a special kind of feeling told me that we could be friends, and I really hope that I am not wrong.''

Glazing over the smile, the smile that seems so real and sincere, yet fake in its core, Hanamiya smiles too. Before giving any respond, he… _Wow…! As expected for someone who had survived such a long time behind numerous masks. _

Gripping onto the neck of the bottle that he is holding, all of a sudden the smile on his face had melted completely, replaces it was an expression filled with surprise. ''Oh! Really?! But…'' Guiding his own eyes to scan through Hara's whole being, he… ''Are you sure that you want to befriend such a lowly person such as I, because I can feel that you are a person with influence.''

Still wearing that mask of his, Hara retorts… ''Ah... Hanamiya-san. When I befriend someone I certainly did not look at their backgrounds, but a mutual type of feeling in which a few could give me.'' Ending his words, he turns away and by stretching out his hand, he… ''Since you have got the wine that I desire, then how about let's return to the dining room?''

Following what Hara did, he turns too and there both Sakurai's and his shoulder brushes against one another as Hanamiya starts to leave with Hara and just when their shoulder touch against each other… ''Fiancee-chan, if by any chance what you want is wine, then we already have it.''

Without even moving his head one bit, Sakurai just shifts his eyes and by taking a glance at the wine that Hanamiya is holding, he shifts his eyes back. Remaining his head as still as ever, he… ''Nope, no thanks. I can't stand such a heavy wine and I am sorry, my name isn't Fiancee-chan.''

Turning his head to look at Sakurai, who had not look at his way, he smirks… ''Well… too bad. It seems like our taste is different, Fian- Oops. Sakurai-chan.'' Still smirking away, he… ''Well… see you at the dining area.''

Ending his words, he turns his head and by remaining the usual smirk of his, he opens his steps towards Hara, who is waiting at the stairs leaving Sakurai alone, who is right now searching for his own preferred wine. Pulling out the wine that he wants from the rack, he stood there… _Strange… So strange… Something was off…_

Once coming out from the wine cellar, before walking any nearer towards the dining room, especially the dining table, both himself and Hara had once again exchange their respective meaningful gesture.

Keeping away their suspicious smirks, both of them begin to head towards the dining table. On the way, Hara nudged Hanamiya, in which had earned him a respond… _*Wow…! You are such a natural…*_

Hearing the whispers coming from Hara, he tilts his head a little towards the left, in which where Hara is… _*You are quite an actor for yourself too…* _Straightening up his head, he quickly wears his usual poker face after seeing they are close to the dining table.

Separating from Hara, after seeing that his 'friend' had gone back to the place next to his beloved banker, Seto Kentaro, instead of settling down next to Imayoshi, who is still trying to reason his mom, he decides to offer the wine to everyone else.

After popping the cork away from the mouth of the bottle, he starts to go around starting from his 'friend' Hara, Seto Kentaro on Hara's right, going over towards the opposite, leaving Sakurai's glass alone he skips towards Sakurai's parents, but only the dad had accepted it. Finish filling the glass of Sakurai's dad, he proceed towards Imayoshi's mom, who had no time to bother anyone else. Moving on towards the head seat, after offering the wine towards the master, then only he get back to the other side, settling down towards his seat once filling both his and Imayoshi's glass.

Once seeing him settling down by his side, all of a sudden he couldn't even begin bothering about his mom anymore. Turning away from his mom, he starts to question Hanamiya where did he go, stopping Hanamiya gesture of sawing through a steak.

Seeing their on-going arguments about possible same-sex relationship and future possible offspring had come to an abrupt end without her being able to complete her last sentence, her eyes made their ways, going back and forth between her son and Hanamiya.

Realizing that he wasn't able to get that piece of steak into his mouth anymore, he places his fork and knife down, feigning silence for not wanting to make his reply towards the concern. _Urgh! Now what… _

Even though he really wanted to made his retort towards Imayoshi, but with all the people presence, he knows he needs to either choose his words carefully or keep a low profile, but it seems right now the latter choice had gone out from the window, because every single individual at the table had move their attention to him.

Sighing internally, he decided to make his reply. Rolling his eyes, he glances towards towards Imayoshi and just before he open his mouth… _Just continue to be yourself… _Making a face full of disinterested, he snorted… ''Do I need to tell you even though I just went to the wine cellar?''

He knows, he could feel the gazes for him had switched from curiosity to intense wonders. Although he knows, but he act like he doesn't as right now all he sees is a grinning Imayoshi. Like usual, no matter how rude he was, that smug look will always plastered itself on that face.

As if seeing his rudeness and annoyance is an entertainment to him, he continues to stare at Hanamiya with a face filled with amusement and a little sign of adoration… _How cute… _''Haha…! Of course, that's silly of me, you just came back with a bottle of wine, right?''

Couldn't even being to bother the smirking glasses guy any longer, he turns away with a ''Tch!'' in which had proven to be the wrong move if he wish to keep it low-key.

Like literally, no matter how annoyed he make it to be or how he disregard him, he seriously couldn't get anywhere near anger. Lowering the corner of his mouth, he… ''Aww… don't get angry, okay…? I am just giving my concern.''

_Shit! _He heard him alright, but due to him not wanting to grab any more attention for the time being, he decides to feign ignorance. No matter what Imayoshi had produced from that mouth of his, he decided to concentrate on his meal.

Seeing that he had not given any respond to his words, once again he tried… ''Hey, come on. Don't be so pouty. Come…'' Without even caring the eyes, he stretches out his hands towards Hanamiya, who is chewing up the steak.

As both of his palms had made his way to Hanamiya's cheeks, he smoothly turns his head around to face him and just when both of them is looking at each other with Hanamiya feeling like murdering someone, Sakurai returns to the table, but unable to take his seat.

It seems that Hanamiya is all he sees right now. Once he had successfully meet his face, his palms had then left the cheeks alone and by using his index fingers, he pushes the corner of Hanamiya's mouth upwards, making him smile. ''Now that's better.''

Couldn't even believe what this insufferable man in-front of him had done to him, he blinks. He really wanted to smack those fingers away from his mouth, but due to the surroundings all he got to do is to suppress whatever killing intent he had.

Slowly he raises his hands and by grabbing both wrist of Imayoshi, intentionally put in some strength and force in it, he move the fingers away from himself and without even letting it go, he stood up from his place, facing everyone softly he… ''Please do continue without me.''

Finishing his words, he move his face back to Imayoshi, whose face had shown some twitching due to the pain coming from his wrist and couldn't care less about it. Glaring and piercing him with his coldest stare ever, he let his wrists go before turning away, leaving him to deal whatever pain he felt.

That's what he thinks, however instead of feeling the stinging sensation, the way that Hanamiya had grabbed his wrist and that cold stare he just gave him had only piqued his interest even more. Unable to suppress the want of digging up more of him, he stood up too, all ready to chase him into his room, but…

''Imayoshi Shouichi.'' She could put aside the case of her conversation being stopped, but by seeing her son, leaving the dining table without even finishing his meal plus without excusing himself… ''You did better finish up your food and care to explain who was he?''

Stopping both of his legs at once, he turns towards his mom and by facing his mom piercing and determined gaze that is daring him to pick a wrong option, he finds that it was better to abide. Well… abiding is better than to make a scene in-front of the guests.

And there he returns to his seat and before he finishes off the rest of his steak, he look straight into his mom. ''He is simply just a guest of mine.'' Just when he is going to insert a piece of steak into his mouth, the voice of his mom… ''I know that, but I believe otherwise.''

As if she had gotten an opportunity because Imayoshi's mom had started this question, in came Sakurai's mom out of nowhere after taking a gulp of wine that his son had brought… ''Yeah, I have always wondered ever since stepping into this mansion, just who is he?''

A small spark will eventually led to a big fire. A tiny harmless question will eventually led into more questions. Placing down his fork and once using a napkin to wipe off the grease on his mouth, Sakurai's dad… ''I too, have the same question, but I believe that you won't bring any strange guest in the mansion, right?''

And as if those questions wasn't enough, although the other individual had not utter any words, however all of them is currently looking at him and that's enough to let him know that they are all questioning him too.

Knowing that he will be unable to finish his meal off and leave this goddamned table, he sighs out loud intentionally to let others knows that he had been bothered. Looking straight towards his mom, he… ''He is someone that I encountered. An individual with skills that would be able to fit into the criteria of bringing the business into another level.''

As if both parents of Sakurai had something to say after listening to what he explained, but before they could say something, Imayoshi continues… ''And if you adults had doubts about whether he had use any unethical methods to get into this mansion, then you might better erase those thoughts, because it was me who forces him in here.''

Listening up until this point, without even letting anyone see his reaction thanks to his bangs, Hara's eyes beamed and in his inner world… _Wow! Just what did you actually do?! So, that means it was not Hanamiya that is approaching, but it was coming from Imayoshi…?! _But, of course, nobody knows what he is processing, and so…

''I force him into this mansion was because of I had wanted to train, to culture his unexplored and wasted skills, just so that one day he would be able to help the company. And if you all still had doubts regarding my explanation, I will personally show you all his results just within two weeks of training.'' He had no idea why, however he couldn't stop talking about him.

''If personality-wise is what you are worrying… Rest assured, although he is a little stubborn and disobeying, but I can clearly see he had no intention or what-so-ever on our wealth. He simply couldn't stand living in the same space with me.'' As if finishing his report, with a smile, Imayoshi had just simply goes back to his meal.

Once finished processing the whole story, excluding his dad who is staying ever so compose throughout the whole conversation, he had earned a few reactions, albeit silent.

Both Sakurai's parents had no choice but to keep away whatever concerns that they had. In the middle of shifting a new angle to sit, a few grumbles could be heard coming from them.

As for his mom, after listening to her son's story, she too had gone silent, but it wasn't so in her mind. Thinking back the way that her son had paid such attention towards this Hanamiya and the way her son talks about him. _Hmm… _

Turning back to Sakurai himself, due to him knowing a-bit about this Hanamiya Makoto throughout a week ago, firstly he had doubts by thinking the sketchy attitude that he had, but since Imayoshi had said so, he find no other way but to trust, first.

_Oh no, it was not that he is uninterested in your wealth, because he already had it… _In order to not let anyone see his amused grin, all of a sudden he… ''If you had such high regard on him, then that means that my decision of befriending him earlier wasn't wrong.''

And that had earned him all their attention, but the one that open his mouth is Seto… ''You had befriended him? If that's the case, with the story coming from Imayoshi-san here, it just means that he is a delightful person. It surely made me want to see the results that Imayoshi had mentioned, if what said is real then…'' Turning towards Imayoshi, he… ''…you sure are lucky.''

He does not realized it yet, but by hearing others praise Hanamiya, he feels prideful and yet something distasteful, but nevertheless he smiles… ''I am sure that you will be able to see his final results because I am afraid that the results he had right now weren't suitable for public, yet.''

''Oh, fear not, Imayoshi-san. By hearing the compliments that you had gave him with such confidence, I am very confident what I am going to see won't disappoint.'' And it seems that really do seal the deal.

After giving a piece of gratitude to Seto, he excused himself from the table and by leaving the dining room, he is now headed towards Hanamiya's room. Yet again, without knocking he enters and there he was, just coming out from the washroom, welcoming him with an annoyed look.

''Oh! May I know what brings you here? Are you enjoying your family reunion? Prince-kun? Hmm…''

_Ah…Ah… There he goes again… Throwing tantrums, eh… Seriously… _Shutting the door behind him, he walks towards him leisurely and without even letting the other to get ready, he envelops him. _Ah… now… should I do this…? _

As if the hug wasn't enough for a shocker, he led his hands to brush against Hanamiya's hair and that had made the other gotten even tense, trying his best not to push him away and land a punch on him. ''What in the world are you doing…?''

Strangely, he finds this moment comfortable, he does not know the reason, but he really likes it and so after a few brushes and ruffling, as he takes in the scent of Hanamiya, he half-jokingly says… ''Wasn't the answer so clear? I am calming a kid who is throwing tantrums.''

_Wha…?! How dare he make fun of me! _Nerves popping, both of his hands balling into fists and as the brushing goes on, he felt something stinging his neck, finally thinking he had enough. Bringing his hand between them, he pushes him away. ''Are you making fun of me right now?''

Although he is feeling real pouty inside, because the moment had been broken, but he still had that creepy smile of his intact. ''Nope, actually I had just wanted a few of the gems that you had shaped, especially the purple and the green one that you just did.''

''Why ask me…? And if that's what you came for, then why did you do that? Just get it and get out from my sight.'' Questioned Hanamiya with a tone that is about to kill someone and Imayoshi could somehow feel that.

He could feel that if he did not get out soon, he is going to be murdered by this grumpy kid. It was not like he is scared or anything, if things really get out of hand, he can simply just trap him anywhere, it works just fine, it just that he admit that he had grown to pamper this grumpy kid and he finds it even delightful than trapping.

Moving towards the workplace of Hanamiya, he simply just pulled open the drawer and inside the drawer, it contains an elegant looking box. Reaching out, he took out the box and by opening it, he closes it back and before leaving Hanamiya alone, he… ''Oh! It was because it was shaped by you, so a permission is needed, right?''

Finished answering the first question, he had then stayed silent for a while and… ''Yeah, originally I am just planning to get this box, but by seeing you playing a grumpy kid, I could not help myself but to play a father role.''

As he answers, he slowly head toward the door and before really leaving, he added another sentence… ''By the way, I had just praised you in-front of them, so I think I deserved a reward.''

''What did you mean by reward? I have nothing to give you.'' Replied Hanamiya who is half surprised and half annoyed by all the things that Imayoshi told him or do to him.

After opening the door and had already made half of his body gone out from the room, he stares towards Hanamiya, or more like a certain part of his body, he smiles… ''Oh, don't worry. I had got my reward.'' And there he finally gone from Hanamiya's sight, leaving him confused.

_Just what the hell is he talking about…? _Having no idea what that hateful and despicable glasses guy had meant, he turns away walking towards his workplace and without him realizing it, a second red mark could be seen on his neck.

Remembering the mark made by himself on Hanamiya, he couldn't help it but feel excited internally. He was unsure and yet he somehow notice it. He notice these days something is wrong with himself, he had changed and he knows it was all due to Him.

And the realization just doesn't stop there, he realized the only person capable of giving him these unexplored feelings of his and the only person that could trigger the change in him was yet again, no other than Him.

He couldn't help his excitement when he is around, the feeling of wanting to get closer, the feeling of wanting to know more, the feeling of wanting to be first to own everything from him, so much… so much that he couldn't handle it.

Looking at the box that he is holding, in the deepest abyss of his heart… _I won't ever let him go… _

_**~End of Chapter Eighty-One~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__I am so sorry for the late chapter and once again, thanks for the support._

_**To AKAKURO14: **__First of, thanks for leaving a review and I truly respect your ship. It's too bad that my fic aren't your cup of tea._

* * *

**Author's Note : **_*Drops knees on the floor* Sorry for such a late chapter as things had suddenly gone hectic here and by stopping the story of __**SMD**__._

_Well… what should I say first… Er… okay! First, the only thing that I could say is: Aww… Imayoshi is in love, deeply so… So, right now the current main plot is how to make Hanamiya feel the same._

_By the way, if what's in my head (everything) could be written… then this might be the longest story in the series, easily winning the 24 chapters long __**TAGL**__._

_And so, before I sign off, the theme song for this story is: **Hyorin – Don't Love Me**. If you all had somehow learnt its lyrics, you might know something that will happened in the future of this story. _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all falling next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	83. The Guilty Alice (8)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Imayoshi and Hanamiya will still be performing…!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 82__nd__ Chapter! _

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, trusting blindly might seems foolish, but might seems beautiful too…**_

_I won't ever let him go… _Tearing his attention away from the elegant box that he is holding, he takes his feet away from the last stairs, reaching the floor he straight away heads towards the dining room.

Upon entering the dining room, he notices that most of the table had been cleared off, replacing the steak is small plates of fruits, in which everyone is enjoying it and just when he is coming closer, someone notice his approach.

Noticing his arrival, Seto… ''Ah! There he comes, finally. What took you so long…?'' Moving his sights to the box that Imayoshi is holding, he… ''Oh, is that the results that you wanted to show me?'' Due to him not looking everyone else, he didn't notice that because of his words, everyone had their attention pulled towards the box that he is looking.

Unfazed by the attention that he suddenly got, without stopping himself, he took his seat and by placing the box on the table, he looks up to them and it appears that all of them is anticipating the stuffs that will be presented, but only Seto had made a gesture of 'Go on!'

Moving his eyes back to the box, slowly he opens it and by inserting his hand, he pulls out two, three well-shaped gems. Closing the box, he places the gems in purple, green, and yellow on the table to present it to the others.

Once the gems he had chosen had been placed on the table, he had then proceed to shift his attention away from the box to the present individuals and there's where notices their attention had all gone towards the gems.

By knowing that the gems had somehow grabbed their attention, he smiles without anyone noticing and by acting all indifferent, he picked the green one and are now handing it towards Seto… ''Although it haven't been embedded with rings or necklace, but so far this is the best one to date.''

After receiving the gems that Imayoshi had handed to him, once giving his gratitude, he immediately turns all his attention towards the gem and by twisting it around and by touching the surface, he couldn't hide the sparks coming from his eyes… _Wow! Just two week of training…?!_

Of course Imayoshi wasn't Seto, so without even knowing what was occurring in Seto's mind, he proceed to present the purple one to his mom and dad after… ''It seems that both of you are quite interested. Of course, it might not live up to your standards.''

Once the purple gem had successfully given to his parents, he proceed to picked up the yellow one and without wasting any time, he stretches his hands to give it to his relatives, the Sakurai family. ''Come on, have a look.''

As all the gems that he chose had been given out, slightly smirking he went back to his seat, making himself comfortable on it, while looking at the gems had been passed around and around, not wanting them to be damaged.

Just when he is paying all his attention towards the green gem that had just reach the hands of his parents, all of a sudden a voice came resounding beside him and that had made him look up towards Seto, whose face have turned so delightful.

Couldn't even bother to hide or suppress the gleam oozing from his eyes, Seto… ''I am glad that I insisted on taking a look at these results and oh my I would say that they are passable enough to embed them on rings and necklaces or just ship them out as it is.''

And as if the words of compliment wasn't enough for him, he continues… ''Such smoothness, such precise angle, fine proportions and not to leave that clarity. Imayoshi-kun, I sincerely think it was already enough to let the world to see his work already.''

Like a proud daddy he is, or more like a proud boyfriend, he smiles at the compliment and without forgetting his morals, he nods while saying… ''Oh, thanks for the compliment and the suggestion, I will let him know about it.''

As if he had catch something that Imayoshi had said and without hesitation, he rejected the offer of Imayoshi helping him to pass on his message, but instead he requested whether if he could meet Hanamiya in person to give his compliments. ''If only I knew he was such a skilled man, then I would certainly like to have a talk to him when he is still here.''

Nothing wrong by wanting to meet up with someone to give compliments and that's true, but it seems like Seto had brushed against a landmine. Although he is still smiling, but those who knows him well would see he was not smiling anymore, but rather it was a smirk. ''Oh, but I am afraid he is resting right now, so I apologize for unable to finish your request.''

After hearing such respond from Imayoshi, one could see that the gleams on his face had literally been switched off a ton. By showing such an obvious disappointment, he sighs… ''Too bad, then I guess I would need to trouble you then…''

''Hey, Kentarou…'' In comes the voice of Hara, who had been silent all the time and that had grabbed the attention of Seto. ''Don't be so disappointed, there is always other chances to get to meet up with him right?''

While looking at Hara, slowly without anyone seeing, he grabbed onto his hands and… ''Hmm… that's right, there is no need to feel so disappointed, since I have known that he will be entering the same industry as us.''

And by finishing his words, he stood up from his seat followed by Hara and by excusing himself to the Imayoshi's family and the Sakurai's family, he… ''I guess it was time for my leave and thanks for such good hospitality.'' And just when he is about to leave the table, his eyes had landed on the green gem that had just gone back to Imayoshi.

''No matter how I see, it was still so surprising, just two week of training for him to be able to make this…'' There he stood at the same spot, mumbling away to himself and as if he couldn't get pass of the gems, especially the green one, almost like an instinct, he faces Imayoshi.

He faces Imayoshi with a certain greed in his eyes. ''I just couldn't pass on this one, Imayoshi-kun. Would you mind that I keep the green gem, the peridot one?'' And that had shocked Imayoshi, who had hidden his shock real well.

Although he is shocked to hear this request that came out of nowhere, in which had annoyed him a little, but because he is facing a guest right now, he knows very well not to do the unnecessary. Deciding to wear his usual poker face, after picking up the peridot from the table, he presents it to Seto.

It was not easy to give up on the one particular best gems from Hanamiya to others, so once the peridot had been given to Seto, he decided that the two guest, mainly Seto had overstayed its welcome and so with his ever smooth action, he lead them to the entrance.

When all three of them had arrived at the entrance and just when Seto and Hara had gone into their sedan, before they leave, Seto had then winds down the window to drop another message to Imayoshi, who is bidding them farewell. ''If chances came, I would like to meet him and thanks for the gift, I will definitely appreciate it.''

And as the sedan is getting further and further away from Imayoshi, Imayoshi had only stood there looking at the sedan until it had finally gone from his sight. Unusual was the only word to describe the way he is looking, nobody knows what was in his mind, but he enters the mansion.

Once going back to the dining room, the first thing that comes to his mind was no other than the box, containing all the past works of Hanamiya. Making his own way towards his place, after taking a look at the box, he… ''So, how was the judgement? Is he skilled enough to earn his place in here?''

''Hmm…'' In came a deep voice from the ever silent Imayoshi Junichi, the leader of Imayoshi household, the former chairman of _Le Blanco _and the father to Imayoshi Shouichi. ''Hmm… considering the amount of time that he had been training, I might say it was passable, but not enough to be commercialized yet.''

With that, one might deduce that Hanamiya had somewhat earned Junichi's pass. Just when everything had been settled, in came another voice, the voice of Sakurai's mom… ''I admit, it was quite a shocker after putting the time he had into consideration, but Shouichi, I would like to tell you to be more careful.''

That being said, Sakurai's mom and dad had also took their leave from the dining table, following them is no other than Sakurai after nodding to the Imayoshi's family. Without wasting any time, Junichi had also taken his leave, so right now only two individuals are left.

Seeing that all the discussion and the tiresome crowd had finally come to an end, Imayoshi goes around the table to collect the gems back to the box and it seems that the purple, amethyst one is still in his mom's hand, who seems to get lost from her thoughts.

''Yoohoo…! Oh dear Mrs. Imayoshi, are you done yet? Or perhaps you have something to comment on?'' And that had break Mrs. Imayoshi out of whatever thoughts she is in, once returning the amethyst to her son and just when she saw her son is about to go off, she stopped her son.

''Yes, may I know what kind of service that I can give you, Mrs. Imayoshi?'' Still being himself as usual, as sarcastic as ever, and usually it will always ticked his mom off, but this time he does not get what he wanted, but instead a serious tone came from his mom.

''I know that you wanted to return the box to him as soon as possible, but before that there is something that I need to talk.'' He heard that and after he ask whether it was about the fiancée deal, his mom… ''Part of it, but there is still something else. Come, it's not that appropriate talking here.''

He knows that when his mom had become serious like this, it usually meant business and so without further questioning, he follow his mom to wherever she desire and when they had reach towards a certain gazebo, far away from the mansion, she finally settles down.

Noticing the distance that they had covered, Imayoshi straight away know his mom is going to talk about something unusual, but because that sarcasm is always his second nature, he… ''What's with picking this spot out of all place, don't tell me you planning on telling me a world class secret?''

Seriously couldn't deal with his son's quirk any longer, she decided to wave it way. ''Tell me, did you really doesn't want to have the fiancée arrangement?'' And the next second what she get was… ''Of course, please cancel it.''

''Okay, I will consider to cancel the deal and try talking to them, but if I really do cancel it, then tell me when are you going to find a partner. You had claimed that you are not a homosexual, but you have always hurt the girls that had been arranged for you. Shou, just what do you want?''

Facing such a straight forward mom, not knowing by himself, he too had tone down his sarcastic skit. ''I have told you many times, didn't I? I just want to live a life of freedom, so I hereby plead you to stop all those arrangement, as well as cancel the fiancée stuff.''

It seems like her son had speak off something laughable, after taking a few laughs, she continues while facing her confused, scowling son. ''You wanted a life of freedom, you say… But why did I feel like a shackle had find its way to you?'' Just when her son is about to say something, she gaze sharply to her son… ''Don't play stupid.''

He knows he shouldn't play stupid, but he really, genuinely doesn't know what shackle that his mom is talking about and so his only possible respond is… ''I wish that I wouldn't have to play stupid, but it seems I can't but play stupid.''

Before she drops any water balloons on her son, she gazes her son as sharply as ever, but it seems that his son really wasn't faking stupid and so by sighing out loud, she… ''That Hanamiya Makoto, you liked him right? And I am not saying friendship stuff, I mean in a more serious stuff.''

Okay, that was an instant KO coming from his mom. No one could describe how in shock he was and how his mom's word had shaken his inner mentality and he couldn't make any respond or retort until his mom repeated her question, demanding for answers and all he could do is to claim that he is not a homo.

Seriously couldn't deal with his son's proclamation of not being a homo, she decided to cut it straight… ''Just tell me, you liked him right? I don't care whether if you are a straight or not, just answer my question first.''

He knew it wasn't the time for it, but he couldn't help but to hate his mom for bringing this up, making him go out of shape, but nevertheless his mind had automatically gone thinking about Hanamiya and immediately, as if it wasn't with his own free will, he… ''Yes.'' _Shoot, what did I just said?_

Too late, even though he wanted to bring back what had been spoken and so… as if getting the reply that she wanted, she smirk at her son… ''Oho! And now you dare claim that you aren't a homo? But never mind that since you finally found someone that could heat that cold heart of yours, all is well then…''

And just when she is about to leave his miserable son alone, she turns towards him… ''By the way, would you mind give me the amethyst, because I would like to keep something from my possible future son-in-law.'' Ah…such thrill teasing her sarcastic son… A good pressure relief, indeed.

He is annoyed, but he doesn't show, he would never show it especially towards his mom, never. Due to him wanting to get out from this situation as fast as possible, he rushes off after giving the amethyst to his mom.

And while all the way to Hanamiya's room, a clock had been born into Imayoshi as he keeps on… _Tch. Tch. Tch. _Pushing the door open, he had then expects Hanamiya to welcome him with the annoyed face or shrug him off coldly, but instead he see Hanamiya napping on his bed in a foetal position.

Looking at the sleeping Hanamiya, he couldn't help but to take notice that Hanamiya seems different when sleeping, different from his usual pissed off and cold demeanor, he was all defenceless right now, without the scowl that he usually wear, right now he seems beautiful to him, even more than usual to him.

Doesn't want to wake him up, quietly he shuts the door and once placing the box on the work-desk, he straight away walk up to the bed. He noticed earlier that Hanamiya had changed his clothes and right now he is wearing a loose white yarn shirt and a pair of white pants.

Just by looking at Hanamiya, who is covered by all white, not only his shirt and pants, the bed sheets is in white too. The more he look, the more mesmerized he became. The longer he gazes, the more angelic does Hanamiya looked to him.

Couldn't even control the passion that he had for this very sleeping man, he stretches out his hand to brush the hair of from Hanamiya's forehead and by using the same hand he starts to trail all the way down to Hanamiya's neck until he reaches the red spot that he left.

Accidentally, when he is trailing his fingers down towards Hanamiya's neck, he earned himself a moan from Hanamiya, and that had made Imayoshi want even more, lowering his head he planted his lips on Hanamiya's exposed shoulder.

Just when his lips had touched the surface of the shoulder, he opens his eyes to check on whether he had woken up his princess, and it seems that his advance does not affect much. Leaving the shoulder alone, he smirks and this time he decided to proceed into a more daring stuff.

Using his fingers that is trailing Hanamiya's neck, he decided to went back up to brush Hanamiya's cheeks and that had earned him a few twitches. Still smirking, he… _How cute… _And without wasting anymore time, he lowers his smirking lips towards Hanamiya's, giving it a small peck.

Leaving the lips alone, at that very moment while his eyes is still on Hanamiya, he now knows and completely admitted that there is certainly a shackle on him, because with only the sight of him, by touching him, by giving him a small peck had proven not enough to let the fire in him die down.

He wanted more, he wanted to know more, why while no one was able to give him such excitement, this very man could give him all of that. However, he knows that if he go any further, he might really wake his sleeping beauty and so after giving another peck to Hanamiya, he leaves with the memories of Hanamiya being covered by white in his mind.

''Ryo. Come here, my son. I know it was tough on you, but rest assured we will do something about that stranger, who had come out of nowhere, so all you got to do is put all your attention on earning Shou's affection.'' Said a man's voice coming from a room that contains the Sakurai's family in which Sakurai had gave his dad a nod.

Looking at the amethyst that her son had just gave to her, she turns to her husband… ''This skill, there was no doubt anymore. With his name Hanamiya Makoto… Hanamiya… don't you think it was…''

And whatever she was going to continue on was cut off by her husband, Junichi. ''We couldn't know for sure yet, but if you wanted to make sure, we could always call upon to Hanamiya-kun to have a chat, wasn't it?'' And that had earned him a smile from his wife, who in turn had responded… ''Maybe.''

As if all of these chain of occurrence wasn't enough, in a far distance, in another company, major on accessories and beauty products… a peridot had been raised high up and as the man, who is looking at it was no other than Seto Kentaro…

He is alone in his office room, as he look at the peridot, he couldn't help himself but to smirk away… _If I am not forgetting stuffs, his name was Hanamiya Makoto, eh… _Nobody knows what he is thinking, but all we know is that the peridot could have shattered if gazes could slice things up.

_**~End of Chapter Eighty-Two~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__Sorry and thanks. I have no excuses, just a BIG sorry._

_**To Fran-anisca Grave: **__Woah! Thanks for all the reviews man… I greatly appreciate the hell out of it. Hmm… where should I start…? Thank you for reading both __**AHP**__ and __**TAGL**__ to the end… I am afraid that Otsubo confessing won't be that fast… Things will get even more worse for __**EAC**__… I will try my best to compensate Izuki, don't worry… Yeap! Both Akashi will swap around throughout the story to show his instability in mental… Don't __complicate__ Imayoshi that much , he is just a sarcastic smartass who is hopelessly in love. The end! :D  
_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Late chap is late, no excuses. If found, that's is to construct the chap while thinking about future plots! X-X…_

_Well… that being said… After penning this very chap, in my mind… excluding the three major plot points that I just dropped hard at the last part, there exists 3 more minor plot points and so if I could, I will try my best to cover all of them… and so that's why I said that this story is going to exceed __**TAGL **__as the longest story._

_Next… when everything seems to be going so smooth with the relationship, these freaking 6 plot points in my mind just popped up like nobody business… (And I am hella' intrigued!)_

_And so a time skip will occur in the next chapter and after that it's serious mode and there's where we will enter the 6 plot points._

_By the way, starting from now, excluding __**SMD**__, all the other story that is still on-going will enter serious mode. Be prepared._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all solving next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	84. The Guilty Alice (9)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Hanamiya and Imayoshi will be continuing their story…!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 83__rd __Chapter! _

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, innocence will be easily tainted into corruption…**_

''_Hanamiya… promise me that you won't leave me, ever, okay…?'' So smooth that these very words had entered his ear and he knows before he knew it, he was smiling. Smiling with actual warmth towards the man lying on his lap. _

_As he is smiling and looking at the man on his lap, his hand automatically brushes and ruffles on his hair… ''I won't… But of course, you are the one that need to promise not to leave me, Teppei…'' _

_Once finishing his words, he knows this so called Teppei had smiled back to him, but soon Teppei had been called by someone. Responding towards the call, he left him, all alone…_

Darkness welcomed him after he had opened his eyes, after managed a few blinks he pushes himself up from the bed. Still remain sitting on the bed, he began to scan around his surroundings. _Just how long did I slept…?_

Shaking his head in order to fully awaken himself, he make his way towards the washroom, splashing water on his face, over and over again. After leaving the washroom, he grab the control to switch all the lights on and there on his work-desk, he spots the box.

Moving towards the box, he opens it and immediately he notice the peridot and the amethyst had gone from the box. Closing the box, he left the room, wanting to take a gulp of water to hydrate his throat.

Stepping down from the stairs, he notices that other than the maids and butlers, none of the significant individuals could be seen. Without even bothering anything, he head straight towards the kitchen.

Reaching the kitchen, he spots one of the maids cleaning and it seems that the maid had taken notice of his arrival… ''May I know how could I be your help?''

''Nothing.'' He answers flatly. ''Just continue whatever you are doing, don't mind me.'' Finishing his reply, he heads straight to one of the cabinet, taking out a glass and after filling it up with water, he is now gulping it down.

After the final drop had gone into his system, he sighs internally. Turning towards the sink, he cleans. Leaving the kitchen, he started to ponder what he should do next, but not being able to think any further, his mind had switched to what Hara had told him in the wine cellar. _Don't love, eh…? _A smile escaped his lips. _Yeah! Love is an error, by the way…_

And while he is lost in his thoughts, a voice had suddenly came through, stopping his thoughts, in which had made him turn towards the voice. Wearing his usual smirk, he… ''Oh! If it wasn't Mrs. Sakurai and Mr. Sakurai…? May I know how I shall be your assistance?''

Receiving his question, both Sakurai's parents had then manage a grumble. Finishing their grumbling, Mr. Sakurai… ''We wish to have a chat with you, so could you spend your time with us?''

_A chat, heh…? Hmm… It won't hurt, right? _''Sure, why not.'' Getting the answer from Hanamiya, both elder had started to lead him away towards another living room. Once all of them had settled down, the first thing that Mrs. Sakurai utters is… ''Hanamiya Makoto-san, right…?''

And after earning a nod from Hanamiya, Mr. Sakurai pulls an envelope out from his coat and once placing it on the table, he pushes it towards Hanamiya. Once laying his eyes on it, he immediately knows what is inside the envelope, but never shows it. ''May I know this is…?''

The elders are not stupid, they look at him and smiles and Mr. Sakurai speaks… ''I believe that you are aware what does it contain, so let me get this straight. We know where your motives resides, so let's settle this with peace, accept it and leave.''

Once hearing what he had said, for that one slick second Hanamiya's eyes had gone cold, but it was fast enough to return and with a smirk, he pushes himself up from the couch, stretching his hand to grab the envelope and once he open it, a cheque with huge amount could be seen. Puffing out a smile, he pushes the cheque back, but he never places the envelope back to the table.

Presuming that Hanamiya had accepted the cheque that they prepared, before they stood up from the sofa, Mrs. Sakurai… ''It seems like you aren't a dim one, which is good. So, I hope you will do as what we say.'' Standing up, both of the elders bowed, but…

As they were bowing half-way, Hanamiya laughs out loud and they are forced to lift their heads up and what they see is Hanamiya is tearing the envelope into 8 pieces, throwing it into the dustbin nearby.

''What are you…'' They uttered in disbelief, but Hanamiya wouldn't even care much about whatever they are uttering. ''Sakurai-san, let me ask you one question. Between a garden of apple trees and a basket of golden apples, which one would you choose?''

Without even letting them to begin anything, he continues… ''You do not need to answer that yet. But, what I really wanted ask is, don't you all have some kind of financial problem, then shouldn't you start saving your money, or perhaps that you doesn't have any financial problem at all?''

He knows he had successfully make them purse their lips and without want to care much about them, he walks away, his face had turned as cold as steel, for the first time, he shows one of his real emotions, anger.

He hears someone knocking his door through the headphones he is wearing. Taking it off from his head, he walks towards the door and after opening it, there he sees Sakurai, standing in-front of him. ''Oh, well… what brings you here?''

''Well… aren't you going to invite me in?'' And that had made Imayoshi make way for Sakurai and once Sakurai had entered, he… ''I just wanted to know do you need any helping hand at your company?''

Kind of taken aback at what had been asked by Sakurai, after shutting the door, he questions the reasons behind his question and what he got is… ''Since I am back here with nothing to do, I might as well start from the company. By the way, I am a CBA, you know.''

After he had gotten the reply from Sakurai, he tilts his head to think and while he is doing so… ''So, when are you starting?'' And immediately, Sakurai… ''After I had settled some stuffs here then only I will apply and don't use any of your influence.''

After ending their discussion regarding the matter, they laughs and without any time wasted they continue on their talk. While Sakurai is talking, Imayoshi had gone to prepare some beverages, after some time, Imayoshi had settles down to talk and update their life like an everyday cousins.

_Between a garden of apple trees and a basket of golden apples, which one would you choose? _The question had been swirling and swirling in their minds like forever and that had really made both of them irritated, and by recalling the face of Hanamiya didn't help much.

Couldn't take it any longer, Mrs. Sakurai… ''Just who did he think he is, speaking with such insolence! Syo… I think he wasn't that easy, how about let's think of another way. No matter how, we need to think of a way to get rid of him.''

Taking a glance towards his wife, he nods… ''Patience, Tsuyu patience. Let's all be patience. If this doesn't work, then we need to start from the roots and while we are doing so, we need to find ways to make him disappear.''

Once listening to what her husband had said, she scowled even harder than ever. Turning towards her husband, she… ''Yeah, I know that. But we need to be fast, or else…'' Without even manage to finish what she is saying, a voice come forth…

They jump and the shocked expression washed their complexion, but they soon faded behind time as they faced Imayoshi Menma, the wife of Imayoshi Junichi smiling at them, asking for their company, telling them she had something to discuss.

Keeping their heart-rate in check, they trailed behind Menma as she leads them towards somewhere…

While the memory of the elder couple handing him the envelope is staying so ever energetically in his mind, he stops at a window, looking through it while letting the moonlight showers him. Nobody really knows what he was thinking, but the cold complexion returns. _The current is enough, love is an error… I get what I want and that's enough…_

#ONE MONTH LATER#

'_Love is an error, love is poisonous, love is intoxicating… it will turn good to bad, it will turn bad to good… love is a double-edge sword and it all depends on the individual that wields it…'_

''May I know what is your business here? Don't you have better things to do?'' Questioned Hanamiya, who is tying his necktie while giving Imayoshi, who had just invade his room a cold and flat stare.

Closing the door behind him, he walks straight towards Hanamiya, eyes on the necktie that Hanamiya is dealing with. Pushing up his glasses, he made himself to the back of the other, engulfing him with a back-hug.

Taking his scent into his system, he smiles and while he is doing so, his hand had gone to the necktie, grabbing Hanamiya's hands in the process. Although he knew his touch had made the other tensed up, but he didn't mind it. He starts to lead the hand of Hanamiya to complete the necktie and while he is doing so… he leave pecks around his neck.

He pecks and planted love marks wherever he had access to and slowly he reach the earlobe and after he had took a small nip, with a breathy voice, he… ''Of course, what better things I can do other than rushing home to fetch you to work. It was your debut, right? Hmm…''

Without even letting Hanamiya make his reply, he proceed to bite the earlobe, sucking it until the stubborn and cold Hanamiya had no choice but to moan a little. He know he should stop and he knows that the thoughts of ''he should stop'' had repeated countless times, but instead of making him stop, he proceed even further every time.

After giving out his unintentional moan, he forcefully turns around not wanting the other to play around his back any longer. Placing his hands on the other's shoulder, he pushes him away, turning towards the door, leaving Imayoshi behind.

He smiles after being pushed away by Hanamiya, but what truly had budded in him was a speck of impatient. Well, you can't blame him, with him being with him for this amount of time and with the approaches or attempts that he did and all he gets is still the same old cold respond…

He looks at the back of the leaving Hanamiya, sometime he really thinks that just by looking at him was enough, but every single damn time this thought came, it had been overwhelmed by the want to touch, to kiss, or even something that had made his youth go all fired up.

He was all lost in his world until the door had goes shutting in-front of him, making him blink and that's when he rushes out to reach Hanamiya. Without even asking, he grabbed his hand in which had made the other wanting to shake his hand off.

_My…my… That's truly bad… _He knows his impatience had grown even larger than he thought and his signature smirk had escaped before he knew it. As if he had been possessed, he slams Hanamiya into a wall, cupping his chin, forcing him to look at him.

Being forced upon the wall so suddenly, he was forced to shut his eyes but as soon as his eyes had snapped open, eyes that are as cold as steel yet hot due anger had been shown to Imayoshi, who is coming closer and closer after finding that resisting himself is futile.

Before Hanamiya could make any protest, Imayoshi shuts both of their mouth, forcing Hanamiya into a heated kiss. Forcing him into his embrace, forcing him into this heated passion of his that had welled inside him ever since he had fallen in love, again. Yes, again. Counting that one month that had passed, this is the 5th time that they had shared a kiss.

''Umm…Let…me…hmm… go! Hah-ah…Umm…''He was so uncomfortable with the situation he is currently in, he tried to push this forceful guy away, but after a few pushes, this smug-face had trapped both of his hand, locking it. He hated it, he hated when the situation was not in his control.

''Umm…pwah!'' Just when his legs is about to go all jelly, smug-face had finally released him. While he is breathing in air for his lungs, he sees that Imayoshi is smirking at him, looking at him with something that he couldn't explain. Without even letting him take any breaks, all he knows that Imayoshi had dragged him down towards the stairs, making him enter his sedan.

And when the sedan is moving, once again without any warning, Imayoshi presses him against the door, locking him in place, burying his mouth towards his and he couldn't even protest, more so reject.

He wants him and that is a fact that was clearer for him than anyone else, but even though he was forceful through physical means, but he was not a forceful one when comes to feelings. He does not want a one sided relationship, he want Hanamiya to like him too… and that had made him suppress his fired-youth, but no matter how, he was still so cold towards him.

He admitted towards himself that he had long been defeated, defeated by this stubborn little tough-nut, but he would not show that he had been defeated, not in-front of him and so all he could do is to give him the heat, wanting to melt the ice in him until they had reach the company, then only he let him off.

Giving him one last peck on the forehead, he… ''Oops, my bad for making your suit untidy.'' Although he had apologized, but he proceed to open the door, pulling Hanamiya along, he… ''But, let's go. They are waiting for your arrival.''

He must had been really tolerant today that he doesn't even flip any switch after what Imayoshi had done to him, but after he had started to drag him out, he… ''Let go! I know what it means to walk. Don't grab my hand so casually.''

The threat level must be high in his tone, because it had made the fearless Imayoshi winced a bit, but him being him, he ignores him and he act against what Hanamiya had wished, he starts to pull him into the building, but before they could even enter, a crowd came rushing to them, holding cameras, microphones and voice recorders.

Hanamiya was in shock, before he could even manage his complexion, one of the people in the crowd had started to ask… ''Imayoshi-san, is this the Hanamiya Makoto you are speaking off, the designer of the now trending _Midnight Collections_?''

And the question doesn't just stop there, it just keeps on coming asking only about the specifics of Hanamiya to the relationship that they both share like… ''Imayoshi-san, with the pictures taken by the paparazzi and that way that you both are holding hands, may I assume that you are lovers?''

At first they are moving steadily towards the building, but even with the help of the security, slowly they had been jammed in a spot, unmoving and so, with a smile, Imayoshi speak out loud, enough to let anyone hear… ''Okay… I know you are curious about him, but let's be patience, okay?''

After listening to what he had told them, the reporters and cameramen had automatically make way and due to the jammed crowd, Imayoshi had lost Hanamiya's hand and all he sees is Hanamiya had gone off with the crowd and he smiles proudly.

He is proud, he is proud of Hanamiya, the one that he loves had become such a huge hit with this short amount of time. By just taking only a month of training, in which was half-way through the past one month, even though at that time Hanamiya was just an anonymous designer who just try to promote his products, but nobody knows that his _Midnight Collection _had become so popular, becoming a luxury item with much speed.

He could only look at him, standing at the same spot letting the cameras flashes through him. He realizes it was too obvious the way he stares at him, but he couldn't care less. Let them capture it, let them capture my love towards him.

Due to not wanting to let Hanamiya get out from his sight, he starts to move while dismissing the cameras and that's when he didn't notice that one of the reporters is pointing upwards. And by the time he moved his attention towards Hanamiya, he knew he had to rush his way there, to protect him.

_Fucking shit…! _He rushes towards him, at the same time he grabs Hanamiya into his embrace, he stretches out his arm to knock the flower pot away, in which have broken into pieces, the soil, the flower all scattered around it.

Once ensuring the safety of Hanamiya, he quickly look upwards, wanting to find who is the culprit who dares to hurt Hanamiya, but he could find no one as if the flower pot had just appear in the middle of the air and came dropping down on him. _Again… Shit! Just who?! Who dares?!_

Although he had wanted to make hell to the culprit, but right now his first priority was no other than Hanamiya Makoto, who had too, being captured by the sudden situation, his face had been washed by shock.

Looking at the shocked Hanamiya, he had then tries to comfort him, telling him there was nothing more to worry, but strangely as he was comforting him, the hands of Hanamiya had clutches onto his coat and he notice that Hanamiya is burying his head into his chest.

The shock had really made his emotion goes negative and he is uncomfortable with it, but he know it wasn't all to his uncomfortable feeling, something had made him feel uncomfortable and that is the feeling of wanting comfort. He does not wish it, yet he couldn't help but wanting the comfort that had been given by the smug-face. _Why…? _

He hates while people tries to comfort him, but why couldn't he let go of his hands and say everything is fine like usual. He did not want it, but he is well aware of his uncontrollable want to lean onto him. He hates when the situation was out of his control, he was getting confused.

He was getting confused by the uncomfortable feeling coming from his heart. Something is resurfacing, and that is something that he does not wish to return ever again, but he knows that it was something out of his control, because he tries to suppress it once, but failed miserably.

Holding onto the fabric, with the current situation, he really wanted to take this comfort, this warmth for granted even though it was a selfish wish, a guilty pleasure. A selfish wish that he had wished for the second time in his life.

'_Love is an error… because it was intoxicating, it could even destroy a strong will. It is a scary weapon, indeed. An individual world would die or prevail depending on how a person wields it…'_

_**~End of Chapter Eighty-Three~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__Sorry for the late one, dude. I had just entered University._

_**To Fran-anisca Grave: **__First off… sorry. These days I am trying to adjust my Uni life. And erm… as long as Hanamiya is still at Imayoshi's side, the scheme of his is still moving smoothly. _

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Gomenasai, minna… *crying in a few miles away* By the way, I have just started my Degree life in a new environment and that is University! I might be very busy from here on out._

_And with this story, I had tried to experiment a different approach by not writing both character's first time. Their first time kissing heatedly, Hanamiya's first time of being assaulted and Imayoshi protecting Hanamiya for the first time._

_As promise previous chapter, we have officially entered the serious mode of the stories, in which had kicked off with a bunch of surprises._

_Finally, you readers might think Hanamiya had become a damsel in distress, but nope. LOL. (Characters can be weak sometimes…)_

_Lastly, __**AAE **__will be coming next._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all comforting next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	85. An Accepting Embrace (11)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Midorima and Takao had returned… for such a long time!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 84__th __Chapter! _

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, misunderstanding might be a good thing for once…**_

All he felt was something hitting his back and just when he decided to rub it off, in comes a familiar voice, telling him to stay and that had put a halt to all of his actions. In order to make sure whether he is dreaming or hallucinating, he turns.

He turns after losing the arms around his waist and there he is, Takao Kazunari who is slowly raising his head, facing him with tears welling in his eyes, telling him to stay without rest. ''What are you…? Just…''

Before he could finish his sentence, his neck had been pulled downwards and before he knew it… Takao had already wrap his arms around him, not wanting to budge and he could feel it through his neck that Takao is trembling.

_Yay! Onii-chan is finally coming back! What should I do later? Hmm… Better ask him… _Cutting her trains of thoughts, she turns around merrily, all wanting to ask her brother what he would like after their reunion, but…

She thought she will be facing her brother, who is following them, but she realized that they have pull such long distance away from her brother, who had been hugged by someone that she can't made out, due to her brother covering that individual.

_Hmm…? _Before she returns to her brother, she pulled the sleeves of both Nakashi and Kimura, wanting their attention. They turns and both of them had too, seen what had been seen by Sayaka. Couldn't help their curiosity, 3 of them quietly moves towards where Midorima is.

He could feel the trembles coming from Takao, but right now he does not know who is the one trembling already. Was it the man that is embracing him or himself…? With such intimacy, he began hearing music from his heart after getting out from shock.

Leading his own hands towards the palm of Takao, which is interlocking themselves behind his neck, he grabbed them and just when he is starting to unravel them, he could feel Takao had immediately tensed up and as if it was a natural instinct, Takao hugged him even tighter, not wanting to let go.

Nobody knows how impactful does this meant to him, but he could only remain silent with the remaining shock that have not disperse completely. Without leaving Takao's arms, he tries to pull them apart again, opening his mouth in the process. ''Oi…would you let me go first…?''

He hears him and at first he still does not want to let him off, but slowly as if he had calmed down quite a bit, Midorima finally feels both Takao's hands starts to loose themselves around his neck.

Following Takao's hands that had gone loose, those hands had slowly flowed down from Midorima's shoulder, resting themselves on the shoulder blades and once Takao had finally raises his head to face Midorima, the green-haired stopped his breaths and at that moment, he blocked everything off, both of his eyes purely on Takao.

Takao is basically tearing up right now, he sees water on the verge of flowing from his nose. Takao is crying as he is sucking in the water coming from his nose. _Unsightly, but… _Was he crying for me…? This very question came popping out in Midorima's mind.

He wanted to make sure what Takao's is crying for… Not only this time, but the time when he envelopes him in the shop, the time that he goes running off after he told him about his possible departure and the time when he looks at him after he prevented him from falling into the sea.

He wanted to know, so much and that he had make his hands goes cupping Takao's chin, making the other to face him. Half of him expected rejection or a little budging, but he got nothing of that, what he got was no other than a full attention from Takao.

You may call him being impatient or even he is being pulled in by Takao, he slowly approaches Takao while looking straight at him. Feeling his approach, Takao shuts his eyes and Midorima sees that and just when he wants to close his eyes, a voice came breaking the whole delicate situation.

Midorima knows who it was, he knows who is calling out his name. He knows right at the moment that he had a huge load of explanation to do. No matter towards Takao, who had woken up from the atmosphere or even to his family.

Losing his hold for Takao, he turns towards Sayaka, who is using a very curious eyes to look at Takao and soon Kimura and Nakashi joined into the staring skit. With all the eyes on Takao, Midorima clears his throat and that had break the silence surrounding them.

''Onii-chan, may I know who is he?'' Questions Sayaka so quickly that seems like the question had been welling inside her ever since she laid her eyes on Takao. Soon after her question died down, both Kimura and Nakashi had shown the same interest.

_Should I introduce myself…? Maybe I should… _Getting his hands off Midorima's arms, after he wipes off the remaining tears on his face, swallowing the saliva that had been stuck in his throat, he starts speaking… ''Er… May I introduce my…''

Before he could continue on, he had been stopped by the sound of Midorima clearing his throat which makes him take a look towards the green-haired and just when he wanted to continue, Midorima… ''Sayaka, Kimura and Nakashi, I know it's abrupt, but I have something to explain in which I have no plans of speaking at here.''

Once listening to what Midorima had said, excluding Takao the other three that Midorima is facing had instantly knows what does he meant and so they turn around and are beginning to start walking towards the vehicle.

_Eh…?! _Takao who had no idea what is going on is currently being thrown into confusion, before he could start anything, he could feel a hand grabbing his wrist and that hand's owner is no other than Midorima, who is pulling along together with him.

Although Midorima is not looking at him right now, but just one look from the back and with the sensation coming from his wrist, he know from that moment that he had not been so clear before. His heart and the heat that he is feeling right now just come so naturally.

He had tried his best, he tried to deny these feelings ever since that night that they had shared their first peck. He had tried so hard to push out these sensation, but it seems after what he, himself had done… stopping Midorima from going and by embracing him, he finds that the Pandora box in him had just flicked open.

A Pandora box that contains all the feelings for Midorima that he tried to suppress. Eventually, they came pouring out so suddenly that right now he knows he could not ever reject this green-haired any longer. _Heart… stop it…! _

He is unsure, he is insecure, he is afraid… And of course, he won't show all of these out to the world. He have not gotten any direct or sure answer, but all he knows right now is to pull him along without letting him go. On his way to the vehicle, he swears to himself to never let him off before he got an answer.

After 5 of them had entered the car, Nakashi had then began start revving up the sedan and are now zooming off towards somewhere until they have reached a place where they can settle down to discuss whatever they want properly.

Once truly settling down with each of their beverages in front of them, then only in comes Nakashi's voice to break the ice by introducing himself first and his actions had been followed by Kimura and Sayaka.

Once Sayaka had properly introduce herself, she had once again displayed a little bit of her impatience of wanting to know about the guy that is sitting beside her brother right now. Moving her eyes from her brother towards Takao, she… ''and… may I know who are you?''

Before Takao open his mouth, he steals a few glance from Midorima and see if he was going to break his introduction again, but the green-haired had shown no sign of doing so, instead he is drinking his beverages with a facial expression he couldn't read.

Turning away from Midorima, he starts to introduce himself and whatever he had said had entered the ears of Midorima. As his introduction had formed into a river of words flowing into his mind, his head had turns towards Takao, wanting to make sure of something.

_How foolish of me… _He wanted to give it a try, he wanted to gamble on this. By looking at Takao once more, he had made up his mind. Without anyone looking, the corner of his mouth had perked up and once Takao's words had ended, he returns to his usual demeanor.

Facing the opposite 3 that are gazing at him, he opens his mouth… ''Alright, since the introduction had gone passed us, well… as you all had known his name, he is also the one that saved me and gave me hospitality since the day I separated from you all.''

After listening to the explanation coming from Midorima, the trio could only turn their heads towards Takao and the only thing that they could do is to express their gratitude of taking care of her brother, his young master and his friend.

And once their gratitude and Takao's 'You are welcome' had died down, Midorima begin speaking and what came out from his mouth had literally shock every single individual that knows him. He clears his throat and then he begin… ''Nakashi, Kimura, and Sayaka, don't ever tell dad about my reappearance, because I am changing my mind of returning.''

_What…?! _With quick speed, Takao had turned his head towards Midorima, who is still wearing is face of indifference. With his now widen eyes, he could only stare at the bespectacled guy, bewildered, surprised, unexpected and touched… _Eh…?! Why?! _Touched…?

Without even looking at Takao, Midorima continues by ignoring all of the whys that came from his family… ''You heard me, don't ever tell my dad about me, not a speck of it and Nakashi, after going back, do me a favour by registering another ID and a banking card for me. Do it secretly.''

''Wait! Onii-chan, what is the meaning of all these? Weren't you going to come back with us in the first place, why the change of mind?!'' Sayaka couldn't comprehend it, let alone accepting this abrupt twist of development.

Pushing up his glasses, Midorima… ''Sayaka, to be frank with you, I am planning to return for a little while, but something comes up and that had caused the change of mind in me…'' turning his head towards Nakashi once again, he… ''and do arrange someone to clean up that place, because I am going there instead of going home.''

It seems that Nakashi had really known 'that place' really well, because although he wanted to question more of Midorima's decision, but then he decided to purse his lips and nod his head in agreement and that had caused Sayaka to feel more ridiculous.

As if he had finished speaking what he had in his mind, without giving the others the chance to talk to him, he stands and turns towards Takao… ''Let's go, Takao…'' Before Takao could completely stand up from his seat, Midorima turns towards Kimura. ''You have not change your number, right?''

He got a nod from Kimura and that had seems to seal some deal, without changing his tone, he… ''Okay, let's keep in contact through Kimura's number and Nakashi… I might be going there after a week and Sayaka… do not ever utter a single word about me, got it?''

Facing Midorima's intense glares, all 3 of them could only sigh in defeat. With Midorima like that, they could feel zero chance of convincing him further and so after they had given a nod to Midorima, all they see is Midorima had begun walking away from them while being followed by Takao.

Although they had wanted to follow him too, but they couldn't because of Midorima's last sentence before going off… _Do not follow me. _So, all they could do is to watch Midorima and Takao going off from the café using a taxi through the glass and after that only they could move again.

''So, what now…?'' questioned Kimura after they had get out from their stoned state. ''I think we could only follow what young master had told us to do.'' Nakashi responded and with that all three of them had then leave the café to manage their own business.

Back in the cab which is heading straight towards Miyaji's floral shop…

He couldn't look at him even though he is just sitting right beside him. Even though he wanted to, his goddamned head and neck just won't work its way to turn. Although his body is feeling so tense right now, but his heart had been skipping around like an extreme acrobat. _What should I do? What should I say? Think, Takao think!_

He had told himself to think but with his senses dulling every second, he find it that this objective was close to impossible right now and so all he could is to keep on looking out through the window, rejecting Midorima's presence until they have reach their destination, a cab stop that reside near the floral shop.

''Oi, Takao! We have arrived, let's go down.'' Said Midorima so suddenly that it sends sparks through Takao's whole body and that had made him jolt a bit. Quickly, he pushed the door open and there he was out from the cab and the cab had just zoomed off, leaving both of them alone.

_Now what should I do…? _Just when he is getting all nervous about how to start a conversation… ''What are you standing there for? Let's go.'' Finally, finally his body had started to listen his orders by turning around to face the green-haired and by looking at him, he could only utter… ''Why?''

Due to him eyeing straight at Midorima, he had noticed that the taller guy had gave him a look that he doesn't really understand and without getting any answer out from Midorima, he witness the green haired turning away and are now walking away towards the floral shop.

He does not understand what Midorima is thinking and that had made him real agitated. He knows real well, why he is this agitated and that's because he truly cares. He wanted to know and that had made him rushes towards Midorima, following him while bugging him with questions.

And while they are on the way of going to where they are heading… at the floral shop, there resides one individual that worries about both Midorima and Takao and that person was no other than Miyaji.

There he stood in-front of the shop, looking into the horizon, wondering where had both of them gone to until Otsubo came coming from his behind. ''Miyaji, I know you are worried, but they are not children anymore.'' Once he had finish his sentence, he raises his head to look at the sky and back to Miyaji again.

He noticed that Miyaji wasn't budging and he noticed that Miyaji is shivering a little and so… he goes back into the shop and comes back with a scarf in his hands. From behind, he straight away place the scarf over Miyaji and once doing so, he… ''It's getting chilly, let's go in. You did not want to catch a cold, didn't you?''

''Thanks and woah, it surely does become so cold.'' Being envelope by the sudden warmth coming from the scarf, Miyaji suddenly feel the evening weather is surely getting chilly and so by looking at the direction he had been just now, he turns and in he go with Otsubo trailing behind.

And just when both of them had entered the shop for not long, Midorima and Takao could be seen walking out from one of the corners with Takao still trying to get answer out from Midorima.

''Why…? Weren't you already decide to go back to your family, why stay back? Huh?'' That is the kind of question that he had asked all the way when they are walking back towards the shop and no matter what he tries, Midorima just pretended to never heard him.

''Oh! Otsubo, I just remembered I had left something outside.'' And he goes turning back towards the front door after getting a nod from Otsubo and because the door was glass made, Midorima had then noticed Miyaji from where he stand and just before Miyaji had any time to notice them, Midorima had dragged Takao away.

Stunned by the situation, Takao could only look straight at Midorima with shock and before he could say anything, Midorima turns towards him and he finally opens his mouth… ''Why did I stay, you say? Why did I change my mind, you asked? Weren't you the one who asked for that? Me staying, hmm…?''

_Hmm…? I swear that I had saw someone like them… Was it my imagination…? _And his thoughts had been put to a stop by a voice coming from behind and he replied. ''Okay, I am coming in. Geez, you worry-wort.''

Behind him, Miyaji enters the floral shop and he couldn't even hear the doors closing, let alone sense the presence of Miyaji. He no longer could do that, because he had been trapped by the answers coming from Midorima and all he could utter while trying his best to calm himself down is… ''Why…? Just because of me asking?''

He sees it, he sees it all. How the cheeks of Takao is starting to redden and the voice of his that are starting to tremble and turns breathy. He knows full well that he had completely got him captured, so he opens his mouth again… ''You wanted to know why…?''

Receiving such question from Midorima, Takao realize that he could ask no more. It was not because he does not want to, but he finds himself not daring enough to know more, he is starting to feel scared, but…

He cupped his chin, he looked up towards him and as if the two of them had been swept into something else, before they seal their deal, Midorima… ''Because of you. You who had asked me to stay.'' And before Takao knew it, Midorima had reduce their distance to zero.

Whatever he had in mind had all just been swept out that instant, replacing it was just only one individual that he couldn't reject anymore. Midorima Shintarou. Yes, him. He couldn't even reject him instead he wanted more. Being pulled into this intoxicated heat, his hands had immediately goes embracing Midorima.

Midorima, who had been taking control of the situation had suddenly felt himself on the verge of losing it when he feel Takao's arms pulling him closer. Without a sign of rejection that had been felt from Takao but instead all he got was an invitation and at that moment he is sure.

He is sure and he swears to himself that he wasn't going to let him escape and right now the only problem for him is Otsubo and Miyaji.

Stopping all of his thoughts at once, he decided that he was going to savour this moment that Takao is in his embrace, accepting him, inviting him and looking at the eyes… the eyes that only have him in them…

_**~End of Chapter Eighty-Four~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Fran-anisca Grave: **__Hello there! And the answer to your question is… Teppei is going to have 3 legit relationship in his life in my story. :D_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Well… and here I am again with a new chapter presented to you all… _

_I might as well take this opportunity to say that my future chapters will be released monthly. Unless I am suddenly so free that I go extreme mode, if not then it was normal mode (monthly)._

_After a long wait and dragging, I am back with a freshly new __**AAE **__chapter and re-reading this chap had me going crazy…!_

_Welp! Now their feelings are mutual, so it time to put those obstacles down one by one._

_So, in the next chapter… Midorima is going to move into 'that place', in which signifies Part B of this story!_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all inviting next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	86. An Accepting Embrace (12)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Takao and Midorima will be still standing solidly on the podium._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 85__th __Chapter! _

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, owning two things at once would be a disaster…**_

He had no idea what he should do anymore. He clings. He couldn't help himself but to grab onto the shirt of this very being that he is sharing the heat that could easily let him forget about everything else. He feels that his senses is about to get rob off away from this world.

He knows if he did not break this kiss at once, he would probably fainted, not because of the lack of air, because of the excitement that so much overwhelms him. He realizes the reaction he had right now is just like a little girl sharing her first full blown kiss with her crush.

It wasn't his first kiss anymore and he knows he shouldn't feel this way, but heck with that logic, this one doesn't feel anything like what he shares with Miyaji. This one overpowers everything else and that had includes the one that they shared in the middle of the night that comes from an accident.

An accident that had made him turn conscious for this guy, and slowly it had turned into something that he had been trying to deny so hard, but failed to do so when he knows that he is going to leave him behind.

He does not want it, he wants him to stay with him. To confirm his desire even more, after this kiss, he is not daring enough to imagine what would be like if he was not in his life. He could probably be scaring himself, but he could not help it.

Even though he all so wanted to continue this very moment, but involuntarily his hands starting to loose itself from Midorima and just when he is about to drop, Midorima pushes him away and that had truly prevents him to fall.

Looking at Takao, who is struggling to keep his right mind in check, half of his body still wanting his support, acting all helpless, he… _Is he alright? _More staring… _Is he okay…? Guess I have really gone too far… _

And just when he is thinking all of this, Takao raises his head up and when their eyes meet, all they could say was nothing, not a word from both sides, because unlike the accident they made, this time no matter how much of a reason they make up, it could only mean they are lying to themselves.

Once waking up from that dream-like intimation, all of a sudden a cruel reality and realization come hitting Takao so hard that it made him want to bury himself away from the world. He knows very clear that he had fallen hard for Midorima, but… _Miyaji…_ _What should I tell him and how…?_

Pushing his glasses up, Midorima takes a step back from Takao… ''Takao…'' and he notices the slight shiver coming from the person he is currently facing. ''Let's go.'' He waits and waits until the smaller guy finally able to take his step and they step out from their hiding.

Midorima leads and Takao follows. He follows him with both of his eyes all on him. Even though he had come to know him for almost 4 to 5 months and had somewhat knows something about Midorima, but after what had happened today, all of a sudden Midorima feels like a stranger, a stranger he had fallen to.

Even though he had told him he is from some well-off background in which he had doubts about it, but to actually see it today, the way he commands, the way he talks and the way he acts, everything seems so different.

Right now, Midorima seems like a completely different person to him and that had made him want to know more. He is ready to start from the scratch to understand this person. _Who is he…? What is his interests? What are his hobbies? _And such…

''Aaaahhhh… there they are! Where did you just go, huh?'' He could hear what had been asked and he could definitely feel the arms going over his shoulder, wrapping him, but he could not help his eyes, because they had been glued towards Midorima, who is answering questions from Otsubo.

And when the question for him had been repeated thrice, then only he turns to face Miyaji, who as usual begins to worry. Facing him, he had been rendered silent, he does not know how to explain. _What should I tell him…?_

He knows he should be answering his question because he realizes Miyaji had begun to scowl, but he doesn't know what he should be saying. Wouldn't being able to reply is one thing, but right now guilt fills his whole being.

Just when he is being cornered by his own guilt, the sound of throat clearing came to him and he turns and finds that Midorima had something to say. Open his eyes wide, his heart had skipped a beat… _No…! Don't tell me… _

Before speaking out anything, he took a glance at Takao, who is somehow throwing a very peculiar look to him and as if he knows something, he… ''Miyaji-san and Otsubo-san, I have something to tell you both, care to hear?''

With this, it had then completely grabbed both of their attention and that had made Takao stare at Midorima in gratitude. He does not know what is Midorima planning to tell, but he really thank him for taking Miyaji's attention from him.

''I will be moving away from here a week later.'' And there the announcement had been made and that had earned him two pairs of widen eyes.

Losing his grip on Takao, Miyaji begins to walk towards Midorima and as he is doing so, he… ''What?! Why so sudden and by moving out… did you mean by you are moving into a new house…? Not to be rude, but did you have the resources to do that?''

Otsubo did not believe what he had just heard from Midorima. He just couldn't make himself believe it. Even though he wants to believe, but the doubts still remains there and so he just stare at both Midorima and Miyaji. _Just what…?! Is he for real…?_

Remaining as serious as ever, he look straight into Miyaji's eyes… ''Yes, I am moving out from here and it was easy for me to get the resources needed. I can simply just sell off another experiment to get that money.''

With that as his answer, Miyaji had then found himself unable to question or doubt Midorima's intention of moving out from here and as for Otsubo… he is still unable to comprehend it, but since Midorima is actually moving out, then he had nothing to say anymore.

And so, as if he had do what should be done, he starts to leave but as if he remembered something else, he turns around and while he doesn't particularly face anyone, he… ''Takao and me had just took a walk and I have just told him this, just in case you want to know.''

He did not know what he had just did had truly save someone, and that someone is looking at him with so much gratitude and as for the same person, the more he falls for Midorima, the more the guilt he had for Miyaji.

#THE NIGHT BEFORE MIDORIMA MOVES OUT#

''Let's cheer for Midorima!'' shouted Miyaji as everyone lift up their cup of beer into the air, clashing it together and after taking a big gulp of the beer, Miyaji happily grabs Takao away into the kitchen leaving Otsubo and Midorima at the party table.

Staring at Midorima, who had just took a small sip of the beer and had eaten a few pieces of red bean jelly, an unsettling feeling came rushing into him. He was supposed to feel assured by how Midorima had done no approach towards Takao in these past few days, but he questioned himself as to why the suspicion still reside ever so strong in him.

Placing his cup of beer down, he… ''Midorima, do you have a few moment to spare? If yes, let's go to the balcony and have a few chat.'' And so both of them had leave the party table too.

Reaching the balcony, unlike the first time, this time the first one who speak out was Midorima… ''Okay, we are here now. So, may I know what do you want to speak off? Or warn me about…?''

It did be lying if you say that Otsubo wasn't taken aback by the straight-forwardness coming from Midorima. Clearing his throat and after much considering, he starts to speak. ''Although I know it seems meaningless for me to say, but thank you. Thank you for giving up on Takao, thank…''

As he listen, he pushes his glasses up and… ''Ah… do not thank me, because I think I won't be able to accept it.'' And that had silence Otsubo, who is using a questionable look to regard him, to try understanding what did he meant by those words.

To make Otsubo understand even more, he decide to say it in an even more literal way. ''Remember what I said last time, I might go against of the idea of not approaching Takao and I am still holding onto that thought.''

With the word being so clear into the air, there is no more additional word needed between both of them. Midorima stares into Otsubo's eyes daring him to place whatever act he is going to execute. Otsubo bore his eyes back daring Midorima to make his words come true.

Although there was no words between them, but the air of sinister and rejection grows ever steadily both of them. The tension was so high that it seems that a fight will truly start right there and then.

As they are both staring down at each with their steeled complexion, Miyaji voice came resounding from the house, calling both of them in to feast on the dinner, prepared for Midorima.

Once making his reply to Miyaji's call, he breaks his stare away from Midorima after giving one last piercing daggers to him and while he is entering the house, Takao bypasses him to reach where Midorima is.

Not being aware of Midorima had change his attention to him, Takao straight away races towards the rails of the balcony, grabbing it and raises his head up to the night sky, a night sky filled with sparkling fires.

Being enchanted with the starry sky, he… ''Beautiful, isn't it…? The sky…'' Tearing his attention away from the sky he turns towards Midorima, who immediately hooked their eyes together and his only reply is… ''Ah.''

Sighing ever slightly internally, he had once again feels his heart and he smiles… ''You know what… it truly reminds me of that day when we first met, it happened under a sky full of stars… although it wasn't a good one… haha!''

Couldn't even want to say anything regarding what Takao had said, he continues to listen… ''Haha. Look at me, trying to say something weird and felt so buttery…'' He sighs after ending his words.

But his breath had been cut short by Midorima's words… ''Yeah, it was weird and buttery, so why are you saying stuffs like, it not like we aren't meeting after I had moved out.'' As he ends his words, he turns to avoid letting Takao see his face.

Before he starts to walk into the house, by using his back to face Takao, he speaks in a volume where only both of them could hear… ''Oi, thank you. Thank you for saving me that time.'' And then there he goes off leaving Takao, who had been struck.

He had been struck because not only does he got the assurance that he will be meeting him, but what makes his heart race was the fact that he had just caught a glimpse of the corners of those lips raising up while Midorima turns away.

_Hah… _He really is defeated. _God damn it! _Clutching his chest, he couldn't stop his smile. _That was so unfair! Foul play, foul play! _As he is trying to calm himself down, he begins to wonder how far could Midorima made him fall.

#THE FOLLOWING DAY#

''Hoh! So, this is where you will be living starting from now onwards, heh… Not bad. Not bad at all. Good choice, Midorima.'' Commented Miyaji after finished helping Midorima move into a single-storey, wide and spacious house with 3 rooms, a living room, kitchen and of course 2 washrooms.

The single-storey house is covered by white and one of white walls had been covered by crawling plants and in between the front door and the main gate, there lies some space for plantation, suitable for growing potted plants and last but not least, there lies a wooden standing bench swing.

Pushing his glasses up, he clears his throat and after that a 'thank you' could be heard coming out from him and Miyaji just casually swings his arm around Midorima… ''How on earth did you find this house? It seems like I need to hire you as an advisor when coming to buy houses.''

He had almost choked after being attacked by an arm so suddenly from his neck. You could say he had somehow get used to it already and so… ''It was just a house, there is no need for the fuss.''

After hearing what had been said, Miyaji slips his arm down from Midorima and after a few blinks, he speaks… ''Yeah, it was needed, definitely and by the way, let's go eat! The bills is on you today.''

And so… they leave the house and dine to their fullest with Midorima paying all their expenses, literally and once they are done and are once again back to Midorima's house, they finally part ways with heavy hearts.

The heaviest is of course Takao, who by the time when they needed to part ways had always keep his eyes plastered on Midorima until when he couldn't see him anymore. He knows it just that he could not see him daily anymore, not for eternity but he couldn't help himself but to be moody.

While he was getting all moody, watching the ever-changing scenery and Miyaji is driving with good mood, all happy for Midorima, at the back of the seat Otsubo scowled, he scowled remembering something that Midorima had told him just now when they are at the restaurant.

''_Did you really think it was truly a one-sided liking from me?'' _As he thinks, his scowl turns into a look filled with questions and fear, slowly he raises his head to look at Takao. _''Did you really think it was one-sided just like your feelings towards Miyaji?'' _

_No way! _He tried to stop his thoughts, but it seems like the words from Midorima really did a number on his memories as they keeps on going round and round. _Takao… don't tell me you… you…_

#A FEW DAYS LATER#

''Hey, Kiyoshi. I will be going to pay him a visit. Be back later.'' After reporting where he is heading, he rushes off with a smile on his face after he quits the shop. He smiles because it is his favourite time in a day.

Both Miyaji and Otsubo had then watches him off and while Miyaji had suspected nothing, but as for Otsubo… He finds out after he turns his attention towards Takao, the more he observes, the queerer Takao seems to him and with the very sentence that keeps on swirling around his head…

He tried to deny it even though the way that Takao acts these days had somehow shows it, shows that he heart had somewhat change. To the way he is with Miyaji to the way he rushes off to meet up with Midorima…

He wanted to believe in Takao, he wanted to believe in him that his heart is still with Miyaji and not at Midorima, he truly wanted to have faith because he really did not want to see Miyaji go through the same thing ever again.

The same thing that refers to a love loss that almost made Miyaji lifeless until Takao came into their life and rescue him out from his slump.

*DING DONG* and there goes the bell and after hearing it, Midorima quickly place his test tube down and took off his goggles and gloves away and are proceeding his way towards the front door… _It must be him… _

He rang the bell and as usual, he waited with a bento in his hand. A homemade bento to be exact, not those from convenience store, no way! As he is waiting for the spoiled kid to open the gate, he remembers what had actually happened these past few days that includes Midorima almost being sent into the hospital.

_Ah! The gate is open. _Well… just when he thinks that Midorima could cook a proper meal for himself when he prepared such a good porridge for him, he found out that this idiot green-haired can only make porridge.

Just a few days ago, when he first visited for the first time, he had to freaking break into the house after getting no answer from Midorima and look what he finds, a wilted carrot lying on the kitchen floor. (Well… he is wearing orange that time.)

He had to freaking help him up and just when he is trying to cook for him, he found out that the refrigerator was empty and when he turned to the sink, a pot with porridge leftovers could be seen and finally he turns towards the rubbish bin, a load a bento box could be seen, piling themselves. _Poor guy… _

_No! I must change this! _And so he returned to Midorima and after calling a lifeless rag-doll to wait, he rushes out to shop and rushes back again and started to cook a meal. After that whole case, every day he would send food to him. A daily routine.

And while the front gate is closing behind him, the front door opens and reveals Midorima and once seeing him, Takao smiles at him and Midorima welcomes him in and after the door had shut behind Takao and once he places the bento on the table nearby, he…

He straight away wraps his arms around Midorima and… ''Good afternoon, Midorima… I have brought you your daily food.''

He knows his stomach is in a very hungry state, but after his attention had been grabbed by Takao, he seems to have forget everything else… ''Ah. Welcome and thanks. Idiot.''

He knows it was wrong because he is still with Miyaji, but with him meeting up with Midorima every day like that, he found out it was impossible to keep himself in check.

He knows it was messed up, with Takao still being with Miyaji and not yet completely single, but day after day with Takao showing more of his real feelings, he realizes it was hard for him to hold back.

While both of them are in the same space, all alone with the walls covering both of them, they kissed. They kiss passionately and yet it was a kiss filled with guilt.

_**~End of Chapter Eighty-Five~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__Thanks for the mega review, it was fantastic as usual._

* * *

**Author's Note : **_I am here once again, bringing you all an earlier chapter…!_

_These days, I might be faster than usual because it was my semester break, so FREE TIME! WOOHOO!_

_And so… this chapter is most likely a transaction chapter as well as a chapter to show how much their feelings had gone. All of a sudden I felt so sorry for Miyaji! GOD DAMN IT! URGH!_

_In the next chapter, I will feature the back story of the trio, Miyaji, Otsubo &amp; Takao and some other things…!_

_This has turned out to be such a guilty story. OMG!_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all harvesting next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	87. An Accepting Embrace (13)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, showering under the spotlight will be Otsubo, Miyaji, Takao &amp; Midorima!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 86__th __Chapter! _

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, a false encounter might happen to one's life…**_

He is always watching him, he is always thinking about him, be it far or close. From the very beginning, he himself had thought that this was an affection to a close friend, but slowly he came to a painful realization that things weren't that simple.

He had always be with him ever since their childhood. They seldom fight or had any huge dispute with each other. Even though they had fights, they would probably made up pretty quickly and it was all well until he started dating.

At first when he broke the news to him about planning to confess to a girl that he likes next to their class and he encourages him to do so, but will soon found out how big of a regret he had bestowed to himself. To conclude, he shouldn't have encourage it.

To learn is to know, or even better, is to experience it first-hand and so he looks at the picture of him standing side by side with the girl, going through happy days with his girlfriend and as if his life had been complete and to see this he was glad for his friend.

When he first introduced his girlfriend to him, he had though that she was a cute and elegant lady in which he no complaints and congratulate him for getting such an appropriate girlfriend and the days goes by and both of them had increase their age by one.

And as the days gone by with three of them together, he does not know whether if it was a joke from the fate or whether karma is a bitch like they said, there is where he found something was wrong with him. He does not know how to even explain his feeling of distaste when seeing them together.

He does not even know why sometimes he would just interrupt them. He does not know of anything but one thing was clear is he was feeling something ugly coming to surface and it just gets stronger and stronger.

Maybe it was because he was feeling a bit neglected by him because he is paying all his attention to his girlfriend and he just want some of his attention too. Just maybe. He was being thrown into confusion that a mere 17 year old would be scared by it.

He figured it out all by himself as to what was the ugly feeling after so much suffering and confusion and he was disgusted, scared and even hate himself. Why…? He ask himself, but no replies will be able to help him.

After finding out his unspeakable sexuality, that is where his suffering begins as he repeatedly told himself not to take any unnecessary actions towards Miyaji or even worst he had prepare himself to leave him alone and that's when something went wrong.

Just when he had made this resolve to himself, the resolve had then immediately been smacked down into nothingness when Miyaji came running to him with a sad face that were about to cry any moment and when he told him that he had a fight with his girlfriend, he calm himself down and told him that everything will be okay and encourage him to be with his girlfriend again.

And so… a few weeks passed by again and yet again, Miyaji had come running up to him with the same problem and once again he cheered him up and helped them both to reconcile, but it never stays long.

The same thing keeps on happening and while every time Miyaji came to him for comfort, he found out that his resolve had done nothing towards his feelings for Miyaji and at one night when he is staring at Miyaji, who had slept from being too emotional, he make a vow to protect him.

If it was just a lover quarrel, he probably wouldn't mind a thing, but to actually witness she had cheated on him with another dude and are doing the do in Miyaji's house… preposterous! That was the word that came out first after witnessing Miyaji trying to separate both of them.

He was so angry. He was angry for Miyaji. He was angry at the girl for cheating and the dude who stole her away from Miyaji and without much thinking he starts to hit the dude, who is getting unconscious.

He needs to hit something, he needs to hit it out and he wasn't a boy who would hit a girl so all he could do is to punch the dude, hard. _Why am I suffering for this ungrateful girl? Why should I hide my feelings so much? _He wanted to shout out loud, but he couldn't.

''I am sorry, Kiyoshi. But, let's break up, okay? Let's not suffer like this anymore!'' In came the voice of the girl, who had been dragged away by Miyaji and are quarrelling while he was busy using the dude as a punching bag.

Once listening to what she says, he straight away stop his next blow and all he sees next is the girl had dressed herself up and are beginning to help the dude up and are leaving the house, leaving Miyaji in despair, in shock, in disbelieve who starts to chase the girl.

He sees everything, he knows everything and he starts to blame himself for encouraging Miyaji to approach, to confess his feelings. He stood there at the same place, looking at the direction where he had just gone off to chase the girl. The girl who betrays.

He sees and hears the door swaying and creaking and all was silent until his very own eyes starts to turn wet. He realizes he is crying, he is crying for Miyaji, he is angry for him and most importantly he is angry with himself and a thought came up to him. _Why? If it were me then he would not be suffering, right?_

_Yeah! If he was with me then none of this would have happened! _As he came to this realization, his tears starts to stop, he willed it to halt and slowly he races out from the door and without much thinking he shot down from the stairs and after a few runs, he spotted him.

He spotted him, sitting in a foetal position face all buried in his legs. Others won't know what is going on, but he knows and he is in pain as well. Bearing the pain with him, he move closer and when he reach where he is, he lowers down and he straight away hugs him.

He couldn't care less anymore, he wants to hug him, tell him that everything is going to be okay like how he usually did to comfort him. He hears Miyaji's sniffing in his own legs and automatically he starts to pat his shoulder and all of a sudden Miyaji had then came out from his world and are hugging him back, tearing up and damping his shoulder.

After this mishaps, Miyaji is finally single again and to tell the truth, he actually wanted to confess that day when that break up ensues, but with the current state of Miyaji he found out that it wasn't a good idea and so he decided to keep it to himself until he got over that unfortunate occurrence.

He waited and waited and while he is waiting, he is always be by his side. Taking care of him when he had once become lifeless, guiding him out from his closet, comforting him when he starts to feel like crying and day by day, he shows improvement until they had turned 18.

He observes that he is starting to be his cheerful and stern self again. He observes he could begin socializing with girls again. He realizes he is slowly opening up and are begin to trust again and here he thought his chance is here.

It was an orientation week for their high school and just when everything is in good mood and such, he had then dragged Miyaji away, telling him he had something important to tell him in which Miyaji had gone with him.

Standing in-front of him, facing his eyes which blinks questionably towards him, he starts to feel jittery and he… _Otsubo, get a grip! _And so… ''Miyaji Kiyoshi, listen properly... I am in l-'' ''MOVE OR I WILL SQUASH YOU!''

It was just an encounter that was a little bit special, but it was an encounter that had sealed his mouth, his mind and his heart for an actual 5 years. Takao Kazunari is the name, a 16 years old boy that had just jumped down from the second floor corridor and had used Miyaji as his cushion.

He looks as the boy had jump off Miyaji's body and are now poking him. ''Oops, hello… Are you okay? Hmm… It seems like he is dead for sure…'' _What is he mumbling about…?! _''Nope that won't do, but where is the infirmary supposed to be?''

As he stares at the boy, who is mumbling away, he realized that the boy seemingly wants to send Miyaji to the infirmary and when he looks at Miyaji, whose nose is bleeding away, he straight away spring into action by leading the boy to the infirmary.

That is the first ever encounter with him and slowly he had known his name, age and it seems like he is attending the orientation but got lost in the complex structure of their school and so be it. How on earth he jumps down from the second floor, he seriously does not want to know.

Their whole encounter thingy should have ended when Takao had come to apologize for his recklessness, but it seems like the fate doesn't like his life to be this simple and easy and so the meeting between those two had magically increase as if their fate is a magnet towards each other.

He got a feeling what is coming, his instinct had told him, screaming at him that something is about to happen between those two if they continue to meet this way and he was right. He couldn't stop it, but to let it play it out.

In front of him, Takao Kazunari had confessed his love towards Miyaji, a thing that he couldn't achieve and never would. He was thrown into despair as Miyaji accepted it and that had once again sealed Miyaji's status as being taken.

He couldn't do a thing to stop that, he could do nothing but to get left behind once again, suffering and wrestling with his feelings. Even though he hated to admit it, but ever since both of them had got together, Miyaji had gotten even brighter than usual.

In the eyes of Miyaji, there resides sparkles that he could not give him. Just like when he is talking about Takao, the sparkles reflected on his eyes and there is where he knows he should accept the appearance of Takao in Miyaji's life.

And so, he decided to suppress his love for Miyaji and choose to look after both of their relationship. If he can't give him the happiness, at least let him protect his happiness. That is what he decided and are still staying true to it until this day.

He never stop to look at him, since they are little until they had attended high school and from there to today in which both of them had turned 23 and with the amount of the years that had passed, he finally truly realize that Takao might be the one and he might be better off giving up.

And just when he had come to this thought, in one particular night in comes a new individual that had just crash into their life or perhaps it's them that had crashed him onto the ground, senseless. It was an accident.

By the time he knows, that individual had been sent to the hospital for treatment and after a week later, he learns his name while that person is lying on the bed, so weak and frail and confused by his surroundings.

''M-my name is Midorima Shintarou.'' Said the person on the bed and after that he had been covered by nurses and doctors and so be it. A few months later, Midorima had been discharged and had since been starting to live with them.

At first, he does not feel any hard feelings towards this green-haired newcomer and with Miyaji and Takao all ready to welcome him into their turf, he knows he had nothing to complain and once again things seems to change again.

From the beginning, he realizes how Midorima looks at Takao and then he started to notice how Takao had slightly change the way he acts around Miyaji and Midorima and he tries to deny what he had saw from Takao.

He deny the fact that Takao will change because he believe in him that he will stay faithful to Miyaji and so he took action to warn Midorima to stay away from Takao, to not make any movements on him because he does not want the same thing to happen again.

He did not want to see Miyaji go through that again, he doesn't want to imagine the Miyaji that had seemed to lose his purpose to live, no more! NO MORE! He screams to himself and so he made up his mind to prevent Midorima from getting into their relationship.

He is always the one that had keep an eye on others and he simply does not expect he had been observed by others and to this point of extent. He is in shock when Midorima had just questioned him about the truth that he had been burying deep down in him.

With the words coming from Midorima, at that moment he is afraid, scared and frightened and at the same time he knows that this green-haired might not be so easy to be handle and he was right, each and every single time he confronts him, Midorima always had something to stop whatever he intends to do.

As their confrontation counts increases, the words coming from Midorima had made become more and more impactful and when it comes to their latest secret meeting, Midorima had gave him the most impactful blow ever.

''_Did you really think it was truly a one-sided liking from me?''_ _''Did you really think it was one-sided just like your feelings towards Miyaji?'' _He wished he could trust Takao and just ignore whatever Midorima had told him, but it seems difficult to do so.

It is difficult, it is impossible because these days after Midorima had moved away Takao had become somewhat down and he does not go for Miyaji to seek any comfort but instead he starts to avert any direct contact with Miyaji and the way he looks at him sometimes are the looks of an apology.

Ever since that troublemaker had moved out, Takao is always looking out through the window as if he had been attracted by something out there and he had a solid guess on what or who is it. _What should I do…? _

Yes, what should he do to defend Miyaji's happiness? Although Midorima had finally goes off and he had thought that maybe Takao would go back to how he was, to how he will turn into an excited monkey when he was with Miyaji, but right now none of this is happening.

He knows he is looking like a cold machine programmed to defend Miyaji. He knows he is being seen as a powerless knight trying to protect his love one, but none of that matters. He did not matter such looks or opinions, because he realize that his love for Miyaji had far exceeds what he had thought of.

No matter if he have done something hurtful to him or even betray him, he would not hate him or despise him. Even though he is suffering, even though he is torturing himself, or even though he is being hurt all over, he wouldn't have minded.

He simply have one wish and that is to see him be happy, be it the happiness is from him or even from others. Is that too much to ask? Karma is truly a bitch, a demon that should have gone drop dead. Maybe he had truly owe Miyaji in his past life that right now he is suffering for him.

As he looks at Miyaji, who had just send Takao off to Midorima's place and had seemed not suspicious of anything… _Why me? _Yeah. He ask himself. Why him? Why does every single damned time that he begins to feel like he can let Miyaji go, things happens.

There are so many times that he wanted to ask Miyaji as to why he had always came to him to seek for comfort. Why did he always came to him when he had trouble? The way he wept until he slept on his shoulder, the way he cried in his embrace, the way he would always cheer up…

He is going crazy here. He is going to burst anytime. He wants to ask is he playing with him. Does he actually knows he had feelings for him? So much, so much that he couldn't think of anyone else but only him.

For the 23 years of his life, only him. He does not know when, but his very being had already being owned by the person named Miyaji Kiyoshi. Be it girls or guys that had come to him, he will straight up reject, even if he tries it does not last long.

_What should I do to you? Miyaji ah… Miyaji… _As he is looking at him while thinking all of this, the person in his heart had then turns towards him with a smile. ''What are you looking at? Is there something on my face? Or am I just too good looking?''

''Yeah, I am looking at you and there is certainly something on your face…'' He haven't even finish his sentence, but in-front of him Miyaji had begun to touch his own face while looking for a mirror and he tries not to laugh. ''…and that is your stupid grin.''

He had listened to that and just when his hand is on its way to grab onto the mirror, he froze and angrily he turns and stomped his way towards Otsubo and while he is doing so, Otsubo started to laugh at how cute is Miyaji right now, but soon the thought was wiped out.

''What did you just said?'' Questioned Miyaji as he had Otsubo locked down, who is half-grinning and half suffering away, begging Miyaji to let him go and are apologizing for his life. _He is not cute, definitely not cute…_

Even though he had thought of this, but this is just the way he like him. No matter what he did, he will just love him to the end.

_**~End of Chapter Eighty-Six~**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_It's been a long time that I had being able to write with such speed and here I presents you a new chapter. _

_In this chapter, I decided to cover Otsubo and Miyaji backstory as per mentioned last chapter and I had made Otsubo the one that leads the chapter. _

_That being said, truth to be told I had kind of died inside after re-reading the chapter. Otsubo was such a sad character and the same goes to Miyaji._

_And so, we will end the __**AAE **__session here and in the next 3 chapters, the story of __**EAC **__will be back. (It's been a long time…)_

_Lastly, for the next session of __**AAE **__I will be revving up the story for a ton and a time skip will occur again. It will be very fast!_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all milking next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	88. Espresso and Cappuccino (13)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Aomine and Kise returns to be our main lead!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 87__th __Chapter! _

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, to give up or to ruin it… that is the question…**_

The more he listens to Kuroko's story, the more he feels that they had shared the same kind of life and as he had heard the story to a certain extent, he kind of can harbour a guess of what is coming next and so he decided to put down his concentration.

Once he had placed his focus away, he proceed to take a sip of his cup of coffee that is getting cold and he got distracted by it. _Hmm… something is wrong about the taste… hmm… what is it? Hmm… _

He stares at his beverage and before he knows it, he had been thinking out loud… ''What exactly is it…?'' And it seems that it had caught Kuroko attention, whom had just finished his story and suddenly he hears Kuroko saying… ''So, that's pretty much my story…''

Snapping out and moving his eyes away from the coffee, he looks at Kuroko. He is unsure about it, but through Kuroko's deadpanned complexion, there he seems to find a slight scowl and just when he is about to say his next word, his phone rings.

Grabbing a hold onto his phone, he had then found out it was from Kasamatsu and quickly stood and excused himself and once he had made some distance from where Kuroko is, he answers the call.

Once he places the phone on his ear, the first thing he hears is… ''Ryota, where are you right now? I command you to come back this instant, got it?''

He heard him and before he knew it, his corner of his mouth had perked up, forming a happy expression and without any more thoughts he made his reply. ''Okay, Yukio. I will be back in no time.''

And there their conversation ends with Kise jump-hopping his way back to Kuroko and once he faces the teal-haired, he made an apological expression. ''Once again so sorry, but if you did not mind, I might need to take my leave right now.''

With this being said, Kise had then proceed to exchange their phone numbers, as well as settling the bills for reprimanding Kuroko's time and before they really part ways, they exchanges another farewell and there he leave Kuroko behind.

He leaves with a hunch that he will be meeting the person he left behind soon and unbeknownst to him, the other person was feeling the same.

_Yay! I am finally allowed to go back there! Woohoo! _He runs towards the direction to where he had left his car and without any time wasted he had gone back to the café, all ready to work. _They are right, a good rest certainly does freshen me up._

Upon seeing him entering the café with much enthusiasm and are back to his normal self, Kasamatsu had uncontrollably sigh out of relief and as he is looking at Kise, who is back to his position, his mind couldn't help itself but to think of what Aomine had told him.

_Nothing will possibly happen if he everything is going according to the plan… _He told himself internally and try to forget what had been said by Aomine. _As long as Kise is here by my side, everything will be good. _

As he was thinking all of these, Kise had then walks up to him, looking at him with an expression that seems like it will light up one's life. Looking back at him, he decides to forget about the exchange he had just did with Aomine.

And just when everything is well at the café, at Aomine's mansion…

''What did you say?! That kid had just returned to the café to see Kise-san?!'' exclaimed Aomine Shiki as he stood from his seat and are now walking towards a certain window.

''Yes! It's just what you have heard just a moment ago. Daiki had just gone back there to look for Kise-san and it was a good thing that Kise-san was not there at that moment and so he had took his leave.'' Reported Shiki's secretary.

Rubbing and fumbling around his smoking pipe, he grumbles and while he was at it, Shiki… ''Before I forget, don't tell me he had just skipped all the work I had placed upon him.''

Upon receiving the question from Shiki, the secretary had then kept his silence to check upon his tablet and once he had done so, he raises his head… ''No, sir. He did not skip any of your work but instead he had complete all of it.''

Shiki's secretary could not see it, but right now after listening to what had been reported by his secretary, Shiki eyes had gone wide. He couldn't believe his son calibre, but a part of him is getting proud.

Just when his proudness is getting the best of him, he quickly smack it away after remembering his top two most important goal and that is to make Daiki look more convincing in front of the other shareholders and to protect Kise from his son.

And at the moment when his mind had shown Kise, he sigh internally and thought that if his son had been more appropriate at his courting then perhaps none of this will happen.

It's not like he had any problem with his son sexuality, it just that it had surprised him that the fact that his son is interested in another individual that shares the same sex. It was a fact that never had crossed his mind due to his son's obsession over gravure idols and big boobs.

For the second time he sighs and he turns around to face his secretary, who is waiting for any orders and what the secretary gets is… ''Continue to give him whatever job is available and if there is any sign of him leaving his post, give him more task to complete. Just do not let him get anywhere near Kise-san.''

With a nod from his secretary, we welcomes the next day with Aomine getting more and more job from Shiki's secretary, who serves as his mentor. As he is facing his laptop screen, hands all busy from tapping the keys, he… ''Ermm… may I ask when will it be ending?''

It had just only been 3 days or so and he already felt like he had lost all of his energy. He is experiencing a disease called 'Kise deprived'. He seriously wanted to go and take a look at him, but the work just keeps on piling up.

_All I wanted was just a little time to see him, was that too much to ask…?! Huh?! _He screams in his heart and mind and everywhere but not out loud.

Even though he is screaming inside and the people around him had already begin to feel the air of him rejecting all the work given, he still continues his fingers non-stop and he had half-hoped that the secretary would give him some definitive answers, but…

''I am sorry to break this to you Daiki, but even I have no idea regarding the matter you are seeking.'' And there goes the reply from the secretary.

He wished he could just stand up and leave like all of these was not even his business to being with, but he remembers the words from Momoi and most importantly, Kise. He wanted to look capable in-front of him, even more capable than that Kasamatsu. _Damn it!_

And so… his busy life had led him to the day after tomorrow…

After walking out from a certain café, Aomine had straight away brought out his own tablet to check whether if there is any more task for today and just when he is doing so, a voice enters his ear.

After he raises his head to face the person that are talking to him while offering a handshake, he awkwardly keep away his tablet to return the handshake.

After both of their hands had been separated, the person which is one of their client had start to speak… ''We have had a good talk and it was certainly a pleasure that Shiki had send his own son to initiate this business talk.''

It's been a few days since he had truly enter the world of business and entrepreneurship, if it was him in the past he would probably be smug and be all 'I am the best!', but he knows it was different this time and due to the lack of training, he could only say a thanks, awkwardly.

Once regarding him, after the client had turn away to set some orders to his employee, the client smiles and give him a few pats on the shoulder. ''Well… it seems I have something to attend. Hope that we will meet again soon.''

With this being their farewell, they part ways and Aomine had immediately gone back to check out his tablet and for the first time ever, he had cleared all his task and without wasting anytime he quicken his pace to his vehicle.

_Here I come, Kise…! _He couldn't even being to care about the speed he is currently performing with his automobile and just when he is about to drive through the last prefecture before reaching the café, his tablet had then goes off.

With his tablet going off and are blinking away, he was forced to drive his car to the side road, putting it to a halt and once he gets his hands on the tablet… Guess what, a completely new list of work was waiting for him to complete.

It'd probably be lying if he does not feel like kicking the accelerator and say fuck everything. Eyeing his tablet, he straight away slumped down, head-first towards the steering wheel and accidentally he hit the horn. *BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

Couldn't even stand the sound, from a certain shop an old man begins to curse and Aomine had heard him. Raising his head from the steering wheel, he opens the window and straight away uses his nastiest glare to pierce through that old man. ''What did you just say? Huh!?''

Facing his daggers, the old man had immediately shut up and had soon return to his work while whistling away. Keeping his head back to himself, he continues to stare at the screen, in which new work keeps popping up. He is in a bad mood.

And while he is reciting vulgar in his mind, he take the steering wheel and are off to his next destination that's definitely not the café that Kise is currently working.

#TWO DAYS LATER#

''I'll be counting on you then, Kise.'' Said Moriyama at the front of the café, looking at Kise who is climbing over a bike.

Once wearing his helmet, he turns to face Moriyama and he gives him a wink as well with a smile. ''Leave it to me as I will be your saviour while everyone else is busy!'' exclaimed Kise while posing as a knight to the rescue.

Moriyama had immediately regret saying what he had said and while he is giving Kise the flat stare, his hand had already begin shooing Kise away from the café. ''Okay, now you may go and fetch me the things.''

In just one second after he had listen to the emotionless reply from Moriyama, his shining knight in armour pose had gone and had turn into an overgrown baby that will cry any moment soon. ''You should have been all grateful!''

Facing such Kise, he had turned speechless and while his sweat-drops is forming, he opens his mouth… ''Okay, okay. Thank you very much. I am going back in, so see you.'' And there he goes in, leaving Kise alone.

Although he is getting so hurt by the cold respond from Moriyama, he hits the shade down and right after that he start up the bike and there he goes towards the place he desires.

An hour later of riding the bike, reaching the destination and as well as receiving the items that was being ordered by Kasamatsu, he had then said farewell to the supplier, bringing a box with him and once he steps out from the shop, rain starts to trickle.

_Uwah…! _He certainly does not want the box to get wet and so he had no choice but to run towards the bus stop to avoid the rain. Not before long he had settle himself at the bus stop, his phone rang…

He had no choice but to place the box on the seat to answer the call, and so after placing it down, he digs his way into his pocket, bringing out his smartphone, answering it… ''Hello…''

Just when he is in a foul mood due to him getting jobs that seems to see no end and unable to just spare some time to at least visit Kise, the heavens had then thought that all of these was not enough for him and so it rains after he had finished some talk with clients.

_Shit! _Due to him unable to reach his vehicle that he had just stop far away from here, he had then no choice but to quickly find a place to cover himself from the rain and so he spots a bus stop… _Perfect…!_

And so he starts to run towards the bus stop, one step and two step he takes towards the bus stop and finally he had reach there. Putting himself to a halt, he checks himself and he found out that the rain had caught him and so he starts to wipe off the water droplets off.

''Okay… I will be careful when riding home and see you tomorrow…'' He stops to wipe the rain off his suit and with a curious mind, he turns towards the voice and just a look at who is talking was enough to take away all of his foul mood.

He looks at him talking through his phone without uttering a single word or moving a single step, he just want to stare at him, right now at this moment. He wanted to register everything and see if there is any changes within a week.

After he had ended his conversation with Kasamatsu and had placed his phone into his pocket, all of a sudden he felt like he had been stared at because right now a chilling feel is coursing through his spine and so to make sure he was not over-reacting, he turns.

He turns and he sees him, staring at him and involuntarily his heart being to race. As if all of his vocabulary had been completely erased from him, he couldn't utter a single word but to stare at him back. _Wha-?!_

He wanted to run away, but he can't because he couldn't escape from the blue orbs that are staring at him and he struggles to come out from the shock and his hand had then gone back to his pocket, all wishing to grab his phone to call someone.

But before he could even achieve that, Aomine… ''How have you been?'' And that was enough for him to stop his hands from doing what it was going to do.

He is scared, he is scared that Aomine will begin do something towards him, but a part of him knows that this thought of his was foolish and so he tried to calm himself down and once he had taken a swallow, he… ''I-I been living well.''

It was so obvious that he hears the tremble in his voice, and so he immediately soften his gazes as well as his voice… ''You know what, you don't have to be so scared and was it Kasamatsu that you were conversing?''

As if a child had been caught for misbehaving, he quickly averted his eyes away from Aomine and after a long silence between them, he… ''Yeah, that is Kasamatsu that I am speaking.''

After Kise had admitted this fact, Aomine couldn't help himself but to be jealous. For the first time in his life, he is jealous of Kasamatsu after remembering just how happy and carefree Kise is while talking to him through the phone and something come to his mind.

Looking at the way Kise is right now, he couldn't stop a thought from forming in him. _Let him go… No! I don't want to… _He is so happy with Kasamatsu right now that it seems to him that no matter how much he do is going to end up being insufficient.

''Nah…'' He wanted to try before deciding whether to give up. ''Kise.'' And that had bring Kise to face him.

''Are you going to be free tomorrow? As I know tomorrow was probably your off day right?'' he questions and he sees Kise had widen his eyes in shock, reflecting it was no other than confusion.

Receiving his question, Kise had a pause and… ''What did you want by asking whether if I am free and how the hell do you know tomorrow is my off day?''

''Oh, so you are definitely free tomorrow, eh…'' in which Kise had immediately hit himself mentally for saying what he had said.

''How about a date for tomorrow?''

Shocked by the word coming from Aomine, he immediately rejects. ''No, even though it was my off day, but I won't go on a date with you.''

''I know that right now you have him and it was wrong to do so, but just once okay? Just once and if you really do hate it, I promise I won't bother you anymore. So, would you give me a chance to prove myself?'' said Aomine as he continues to stare at Kise, longingly.

He wanted to straight up reject it, but before the words escape, he remembers something from the past and that's when he had his discussion with Aomine Shiki, who was telling him his plans.

''_We will try our best to stop him from getting anywhere near you and just if you and Daiki had eventually meet up somewhere…'' Shiki pauses for a while to think and as if he is struggling, he… ''I know it did sound selfish, but if he had wanted something from you, would you somehow grant him his wish, even though just giving him the minimum?''_

This is Aomine's first request ever since they had not meet up and he did not expect it to be a date, a last kind of date. A part of him was happy because if he had accepted and just go with it and tell Aomine he still chooses Kasamatsu, then everything would be over, but…

Another part of him is being hesitant. He is hesitating of whether to reject. What if, just what if that Aomine had suddenly made a decision of giving up the chairman seat. Will he be that selfish to do that to a hopeful old man that had seen hope from his son?

As he is struggling to make a decision, at the Aomine's mansion…

''It looks like Daiki-kun won't be coming back soon, Aomine-san.'' Said Shiki's secretary as he helps Shiki pull his luggage.

As he is looking at the rain pouring down from the window, he… ''I hope he is working well.''

''Please, rest assured Aomine-san. Your son is working really hard and he had been very diligent these days.'' Replied the secretary.

''If that's the case, then I might at least be less concern…'' He turns while holding his smoking pipe. ''Okay, that aside. Let's go. I have a plane to catch.''

And the two had arrived at the airport and after the secretary had gave Shiki his luggage, before they part ways, Shiki… ''I'll be counting on you regarding Daiki and tell him I will be back after a week.''

With a nod from his secretary, he finally enters the gate that will led him to a corridor connected to the flying lane. At that moment he does not know that how just a week was enough to change everything.

_**~End of Chapter Eighty-Seven~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624:**__ Yeah, Otsubo is certainly a poor guy and I seriously have no idea he had become the character that he is today._

_**To Fran-anisca Grave: **__Sometime changes really do help me clear my mind and thanks for loving the chapter._

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Another fast one for you all and here I am, although it was a bit early, but still… Happy New Year! May you all stay ever healthy!_

_That aside, let's talk about this story, shall we…? Well… just five words for you all… IT WILL JUST GET WORSE!_

_Okay, how will it get worse as I always say…? Believe me, just when you think everything is angst-y enough, the worst has yet to come, like that last paragraph I dumped in this chapter!_

_Whew…! I know readers will hate me after all the WORST had over, but just deal with it! _

_Oh before I end this rant… I would probably add another chapter for this session of __**EAC**__…!_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all killing next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	89. Espresso and Cappuccino (14) M

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Aomine and Kise will be staying on the stage!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 88__th __Chapter! __**(M-rated scene included, read at your own risk.)**_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, love would get so dominating that it shatters a promise…**_

6:45 am. That's when the morning sun starts to pierce through the dark sky, erasing the blackness from the sky, overwhelming the sparks that came from the stars, replacing the duties of the moon for lighting up the sky.

For the each second that had passed, the sun just continue its way to scale through the sky, illuminating everything, including a water droplet, dripping from the edge of a leaf, landing itself on the earth, in which welcomes it.

Under the brighten sky and above the moisten earth, a garage exit could be seen pulling up, speeding out from it was a bike and once the bike had gone a certain distance, the garage exit had shut down, itself.

*Thunk!* *Thunk!* _Hmm…? What's that noise…? _Forcing himself to be separated from his dream, he pushes himself from his bed and with his groggy head and blurry eyesight, he is now trying to find what had made that noise.

Scratching his head, he turns his head left and to the right. Lifting his hearing to the max, he walks around his bedroom for almost 3 rounds and just when he had decided that he was hallucinating, the soft hitting sound comes again.

This time, he had straight away pin-point the direction of where the sound come from and he straight away heads towards the window. Pulling away the curtains, he proceeds to push the window aside to look who was throwing stone at his window.

Once he pops his head through the window sill, he widen his eyes because he couldn't believe what he is seeing. He is seeing a tanned man, leaning on his bike greeting him… ''Yo!''

He know he shouldn't shout when concerning his neighbours is possibly still sleeping, but… ''A-Aomine?! Wha-What are you doing here and why did you know my address?''

''Didn't you forget what we have talked about yesterday?'' Replied Aomine while he pushes himself off from his bike, turning away from Kise to grab onto the helmet.

''But, did you realize how early it was? What did you want to do in this kind of hour?'' counters Kise back, who is trying to pinch himself to check whether if this is a dream or not and it had proven it was not.

Grabbing onto the helmet, he turns back again to Kise, he… ''But, this is the only time that I am able to escape from the mansion. This is the time where all of the staffs is still asleep.''

Once he had registered what Aomine had told him, he had gone completely baffled by it. _Wha-! _But, he had quickly been returned to reality by Aomine's words… ''And here I am. Be quick, I will be waiting for you.''

Upon hearing what Aomine had said, he immediately had gone self-conscious by checking his attire and trying his best to flatten his bed hair. Turning back towards Aomine, he had saw the other looking at him.

_Ahh… geez…! _Covered by embarrassment, he pops his head back, shut the window and are now frantically prepping himself up and while he is doing so, the man waiting outside for him… Using a hand to cover his mouth up, he… _Geez… why are you being so cute…_

A few minutes later… he turns towards Aomine after he had locked the main gate. After facing each other, Aomine had then offers Kise a helmet… ''Hop on.''

Looking at the helmet that he had received, his heart had being to race once again. With his heart beating faster, he began to self-question his own decision, but Aomine's voice had stop all of his headaches.

_Geez… Kise… Don't be afraid. It was just one day and once this is over, I will be free… _And so, he climbs on the bike. Once assuring he is on his bike, Aomine had immediately will his bike towards somewhere.

He jumps down from his bike right after he had just place his bike at a parking lot, he doesn't show it, but he is excited as well as getting anxious and before Kise could even properly adjust himself to the new environment, he drags him on.

He had almost tripped while he had been pulled by the sudden force. ''Where are you trying to drag me? Let go of me.'' That was his first reaction after he had feel Aomine's hand touching his and that had truly made something unwanted resurface in his mind.

''Oops, sorry. I just got a bit too excited.'' He had apologize to him, but Kise had realized Aomine had not leave his hands alone. Raising his head from their connected hands, before he could say anything, Aomine… ''Just for today, would you let me do what I want, I promise I won't do anything that will made you hate it, okay?''

The voice… sounds like it was pleading for him to accept this act of affection. Facing those voice and the pleading look reflecting from his eyes, immediately he reminds himself that he is doing a favour for Aomine's dad and so he soften his tensed body.

Feeling that Kise had begun to relax a bit, he turns away, taking Kise along with him while he is walking towards a certain area, where Kise soon, learns that they are at a morning market.

No matter where he turns, numerous different kinds of store could be seen selling vegetables, seafood, meats and etc. Just when he is so busy looking all sorts of direction, a store had immediately caught his eye because it was so damned colourful.

Feeling that he had stopped moving with him, Aomine had turned around to see what's wrong and he instantly notices that Kise is looking at a certain direction and he… ''So, you are interested in flowers, eh…?''

Surprised by the sudden question, he jolts a little and quickly he snaps his head towards Aomine… ''Not really, it just that it was so colourful. Oh, and by the way where-''

Before he could even complete his sentence, Aomine had dragged him towards the flower store and it seems like the owner had saw them coming and so he put up a smile… ''Welcome, customers. Today, we have a special offer, if you had buy one bouquet, you will get another bouquet for free.''

Kise tried to stop Aomine, but it seems like it was useless because Aomine had already begin to choose. ''Hmm… let's go with the pink one. What's are these called…?'' He points towards a bunch that consists of red, pink, white and yellow.

Following the direction that he is pointing, the storeowner quickly makes his reply… ''You are pointing towards the Pink Carnation, sir. Is this your choice sir…?'' And he had made a nod and so the storeowner had immediately picks a bunch of those flowers.

Before he proceeds to wrap the flowers into a bouquet, he pauses to ask. ''And… may I know what are your second choice?''

Once the question had gone out, Kise had then come to face Aomine, who seems like is urging him to choose and same goes to the storeowner, even though he didn't speak out. _Geez… _He does not want to care anymore…And without even giving a proper look he straight away points towards a bunch of blue flowers. ''That one.''

Looking at the direction pointed by him, the storeowner had surprisingly lights up. ''Ah! What a good choice, sir. The one that you have pointed is called Myosotis, it was quite rare and rarely been found in store like this.''

Once finishing his words, he happily picks a few of them and are now beginning to wrap them up and once it was done, the storeowner hands them the bouquet that they pick respectively and so after paying, the storeowner… ''Such compatible choices…''

Before Kise could even ask what does that mean, Aomine had once again take him away to other places. He could only follow him along until they finally had stopped in-front of a store, where all types of vegetables could be found.

He realizes he had made Kise very confused and so he reveals his intention. ''I have heard from them that you are actually a pretty good cook and so today, I wished that I could have a taste of your homemade cooking.''

He heard his whole explanation and to be honest, he is getting surprised and felt that this was utterly unexpected, well a bit too much to say the least. _And here I thought he had said he wanted to prove his worth…_

Seriously getting baffled by everything Aomine did today, he sigh out loud and before he turns away to pick on the raw ingredients, he stares at Aomine with a 'Are you being serious?' face.

And it seems like Aomine notices he is about to pick some vegetables, he reluctantly let go of his hand to make Kise be more free and so after some time of picking, they heads towards the other store which sells seafood.

Store by store they go with Kise doing the picking and Aomine paying after they had their arguments about who is paying with Aomine getting the final say. ''I am the one that is eating later, so I pay for my meal, fair.''

And so after the shopping had been done, they decided to take a rest for a while by finding a nearby bench to take a seat and all of a sudden Aomine rises and had start walking off towards a direction after saying… ''I will be back, so stay here.''

There he leaves him all alone. He waits and waits until he had finally gotten bored and so he finally starts to grab his phone to check onto his SNS. While he is tapping away on his screen, his mind had suddenly gone towards Aomine. _He is not such a jerk after all…_

Snapping out immediately, he begin to slap himself mentally and he instantly reminds himself that all of these was for the sake of Aomine's dad and without him realizing on a certain distant, Aomine closes in.

With his mind all clear right now, he starts to scroll his phone again and something had caught his attention and that is a news that his friend had posted. The headline reads… _**Shocking! The Akashi cut ties with the Kagami.**_

_Kagami?! Wasn't that…? _And with his interest increasing, he decided to tap into the link and once the page had shown itself, he scrolls and there he found more information and an image of both Akashi and Kagami.

_The spilt eyebrows and red hair… Wasn't it him…? He fits the description. So, this is the person Kuroko-san had in his story…? He must be down right now seeing his important one in such situation… _

It seems like he had gotten something invading his mind and so he raise his head and he instantly spots Aomine coming at where he is. _How about using this chance to help out Aomine-san… This opportunity where the atmosphere is good…_

He spots Kise looking at him and he does not know what is going on in his mind and so he quicken his pace and when he reaches where Kise is all he hears from Kise is… ''Mah… how about we just use this situation to convince your dad…? You will be able to help him out while successfully get a contract, am I right?''

He was surprised and confused by what Kise had blurted out so suddenly, but after he had took a look at the screen that Kise is pointing, then only he understands the meaning of it.

Grabbing Kise's phone away, Aomine starts to brush his thumbs on the screen and after he had finish the article, he stays silent as he returns the phone to Kise and he… ''I will consider it.''

He certainly did not think that Aomine would gave him this kind of answer and so it seems that Aomine had taken notice of his bewildered expression, he… ''I have told you, didn't I? I have said I will prove my worth. Now… let's go.''

It'd probably be lying if he wasn't getting touched by Aomine's words and so this time he didn't really try to resist Aomine's hand, in which is pulling him along towards the parking lot.

And just before they had gone up to the bike, all of a sudden Aomine… ''Ah… before I forget… those flowers that we bought just now… Let's exchange them.'' And so, they exchange it this time with none of them saying anything.

''By the way, where are we going?'' asked Kise as they were already in the middle of heading towards their next destination and it seems that the rider didn't hear what he asked, because no reply comes.

_What…?! Why here…!? _That is the first thing that came into his mind once he had reach the mansion that Aomine had once dragged him to and things that he does not want to remember had come floating up non-stop.

''Let's go.'' And there both of them had gone into the mansion with Aomine pulling him along together with the things they bought.

As both of them is coursing through the mansion, with each steps he made, memories kept crawling into his brain and a big part of him had wanted to reject of going any further into the mansion, but all of a sudden they had stopped moving.

He did not know when, maybe it was when he had been captured by those memories, but they had reach the kitchen. ''Okay, now we are here already. I will be waiting.'' He sees him dropping all the raw ingredients with him and left just like that.

_Are you stupid, Kise Ryota! _Scolding himself mentally for scaring himself moments ago, his eyes had gone towards the ingredients and after staring at it for who knows how long, then only he starts to prepare the food after having severe difficulties finding cooking tools. _Damn him…!_

Almost an hour later, Aomine begins to be able to smell the fragrance coming out from the kitchen and smiles a little out of anticipation. _Not bad… _And with more waiting, finally his long-awaited meal had come.

''There you go!'' Said Kise as he stares at the food, presented in-front of him. Folded omelette, sweet and sour fish fillet, fried cabbages and a bowl of miso soup. The sight alone was enough to make one salivate, and not to mention the fragrance…

As if he is truly hungry and so as fast as possible, Aomine digs in by entering the rice and the food into his mouth and it was truly a sight for Kise, because not only does this is the first time seeing such a gluttonous Aomine, but at the same time he shows appreciation for his food.

He notices Kise is staring at him and so he stops his eating, turning towards Kise, he… ''What are you standing there for…? Don't you want to eat…? Go and grab a bowl.''

He immediately stands and move to the kitchen and after that he comes out with a bowl of rice on the right and a bowl of miso soup on the left. Taking his seat at the opposite of Aomine, placing down both bowls he starts to eat.

A few minutes later after both of them had filled their stomachs, both of them had begun cleaning up and just when Kise had look away for a second, the hand of his that are holding onto the sponge had gone scrubbing down a knife, accidentally grazing his thumb against the blade.

Feeling the sudden pain coming through his hand, he quickly turns and he found out that his thumb had begun spilling blood out, non-stop and he quickly let go of the knife and sponge.

Aomine, who is been watching him had immediately sprang into action and once Kise had turned off the tap, he pulls him along to the second floor and because he was being too focused on his injury, Kise doesn't realize where they are actually heading.

As he is still focusing on his thumb, all he knows is that he had sat on something soft and once he raises his head up, yet again his heart races because right now he is in Aomine's room, in which his memories stays the strongest.

Just when he wanted to rise and leave the room, Aomine had goes lowers himself in-front of him. He could only look at him while Aomine had opened the first-aid kit, trying his best to bandage his injury.

Maybe it was due to the memories, because right now with each touch that Aomine had given to his hand, he could feel electrical shock coursing through his senses. _What is wrong with me…?!_

He feels like his face is getting hotter and hotter and Aomine must have seen it after he lifts his head to meet his eyes, but he acts like he didn't see the flush and in-front of Kise, he enters the wardrobe.

After entering the wardrobe for quite a while, he had once again emerges and he comes close towards Kise. Before Kise could utter a single vocabulary, he offers some clothes to him, telling him to go and take a bath.

And of course with much reluctant, he accepts the offer of his and once he had finished bathing, donned with the clothes that Aomine had given, he quits the washroom and there he faces Aomine, who is waiting for him.

He is looking at him with something that Kise couldn't describe and thus without being able to say anything he stares back too.

All was silent before Aomine came breaking it into pieces, who is getting ever closer to him… ''How was it? Did you at least feel it?'' As he is talking, he tenderly holds Kise hands, enveloping it getting real afraid that he will get a negative answer.

*Ba-thump! Ba-thump!* He is so close to him that he could basically feel every single breaths of his while he is talking and even though he just came out from the shower, his face had starting to become warm again. _Kise! Get a grip! Right now, just make your reply and that's it._

Looking at him straight in the eye, Kise… ''I really do appreciate you for treating me so well today, even though you had asked me to cook you a meal and thank you for the flowers, this bandage and everything else, but… I am sorry.''

With that, everything was as clear as the morning sun and so slowly but surely, Kise had felt that Aomine is slowly letting his hand go. ''Oh, so that's your reply, eh…''

He is looking at him with a face that shows pure disappointment and it as if he wanted to cry at any moment, he truly does feel guilty after looking at his expression. ''Yes, this is my reply.''

It was as if he had truly accepted the truth and so he forced a smile on his own face and thus… ''Oh… if that's your answer then I guess this is really the end, eh…''

He did not know what kind of reaction he should give and so he could only give him a nod or perhaps an apological bow and just when he wanted to leave the room, Aomine calls his name and he turns.

''Kise, before you go, I have something to give you.'' And before his eyes a box had been given to him and once he received it, he opens it and inside he sees an ear piercing and after he took out from the box, Aomine… ''Try it.''

And thus he tried instantly, and once he took off the white one he is wearing, he changes it to the blue one that Aomine had bought for him. After changing it, he let go of his earlobe and shows it to Aomine and because he truly feel thankful for the gift, he smiles.

_Ah… _Seeing him wearing his gift and his smile, he… _What should I do…? Tell me, what should I do…? Even though I have said this is the last chance, but why are you making this so hard for me…? Kise ah, Kise… _

After he had done what had been told by Aomine and had seen a slight smile from him, he had then decided that it was time for him to go, to leave this mansion to celebrate his freedom, but once again his name is being called again.

_What was it this time…? _He turns and before he knew it, Aomine had grabbed onto his waist and just when his mouth had opened in shock, Aomine had pressed his lips on his. _What?!_

Coming out from the shock, he immediately tries to push Aomine away, but nothing seems to work and the next thing he feels is, he is slowly being taken towards somewhere. He is slowly getting out of breath and his head is getting mushy each second, but he could still feel his back touching something soft.

Needing himself some air too, Aomine had separated their mouths and as he does that Kise had quickly tried to escape from him, but he immediately press him down. ''Let go of me, you promised.''

He could start seeing fear coursing through Kise eyes, but he couldn't care less anymore because in his mind there only resides one word. _Mine. _Breaking their stare, he goes towards Kise's earlobe, kissing, licking and sucking the piercing he had just gave him. _Mine._

''Ah! Don't. Stop it. Ah.'' He heard him and he knows he is on the verge of tearing up, but his voice had only made him more excited and turned on and before Kise could stop anything from happening, Aomine had stripped him, revealing every single part of his body to his sight.

''I beg you, stop it. Don't do it. Don't continue.'' He loves him. He loves every part of him and when he sees him, begging him with heavy breathing, tears lingers ever at the corner of his eyes, he knows he can't stop it. _Mine._

As he locks Kise on his bed, he proceed to strip all his own clothes away, throwing them to the floor and once he is completely bare, he pulls Kise up for another kiss. They kisses and while they are doing so, his inserted his fingers into Kise's mouth.

And it seems that Kise does not want it and so he could only pull out his fingers after being bitten and so he had no choice but to grab onto the lotion, placed on top of his drawer next to his bed.

Pouring out the lotion and once he had moisturized his fingers, he turns Kise around… ''What are you doing? I said stop!'' But what Kise could have said next had turned into involuntary moans.

He could he feel the lotion dripping and are moisturizing his entrance and before he could even prepare, he feels something invading him, scissoring its way in… ''Ah! Ah! Hah-ah! No, pull it out, it was painful… ah!''

He tries to kick Aomine away and he couldn't do it was one thing, but Aomine had caught one of his legs, spreading both of his legs apart and when their eyes meet and while Aomine is facing Kise's eyes, filled with anger, he… ''It won't be long, trust me.''

And the grinding goes even deeper… ''Ah! I doesn't matter… ah! Whether I trust… Ah-hah!'' He seriously wants this to end, but no matter what he do this guy just won't budge at all and all of a sudden, as if he couldn't control his own voice, he moans even louder than usual.

_What…?! _And just when he is confuse by himself, Aomine voice had stop his thoughts and it was something that sent shiver down his spine… ''Finally found it…'' And as if he wanted to make sure of something, he continue to brush that area and he moans again. _Something is different!_

He is seriously scared right now and just when he thought everything had finally ended after he sees Aomine pulling his fingers out, another whole new fear came to him when he feels Aomine's member had start poking his entrance.

_No! No! _Just this was enough to make him remember everything so clearly… He wants to get out from here, but his waist had been held down and before he know it, pain came penetrating his whole body. ''AH!''

_Aomine, slow down. You didn't want to hurt him. _He reminds himself after remembering what had happened previously and so after he had felt that Kise was not trembling that much, he starts to move and that had made the person beneath him moan more.

He wants to clench onto his lips and not moan, but it seems impossible to do so and so his only wish is hoped that he could faint away like he did previously, but nothing came. All he feel was the pain that is slowly turning into a pleasurable sensation.

''Yah-ah!'' As Aomine keeps on pounding into that one area, all he feels that his legs had slowly became weak and before his hands had got weak, Aomine had twist him around to face him. Facing him right now, he could only be able to muster a little strength to glare at him with his teary eyes… ''I-I hate-ah you.''

It seems like Aomine does not even care, because right now he is being enveloped in the pleasure of being connected with Kise, of being fully obtaining Kise and most importantly Kise Ryota had officially become his. _My lover. My first. My wife. Mine._

_**~End of Chapter Eighty-Eight~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624:**__ Thank you and here is another one. Haha._

* * *

**Author's Note : **_So, here I am once again, trying to finish the chapters as fast as possible. _

_And… with this chapter being written, everything is pretty much set for the future chapters for this story, because this chapter is going to be the pivotal of all that has yet to come._

_Next, if you are interested… I have drop some hints in this chapter to signify what will happen in the future plots. Find out yourselves. XD_

_And lastly, for the next chapter… it will be a filled with mature-ratings content, so be warned._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all reaping next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	90. Espresso and Cappuccino (15) M

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Aomine and Kise will continue to grace the chapter with their presence!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 89__th __Chapter! __**(M-rated scene included, read at your own risk.)**_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, just like a cup of cappuccino or espresso, it gets a bit too addictive…**_

The first thing he sees after fluttering his eyes open was only sole darkness and after he had slightly move his head, he saw huge window and through the window it was all dark outside, with just a one or two spotlights lighting the balcony.

He found out that he couldn't eye those spotlights any longer, because the more he stares, the more his head felt groggy due to his tiredness and with the bed being so soft and comfortable, he had then starts to snooze away and just when he decides to turn his body to the other side…

''Ah!'' He involuntarily let out a breathy sound. With the sudden shock coming from his lower half, he had only found out something was wrong and just when he tried to move his legs, all he felt was sore and… _What was this sticky feeling…?_

In between his legs, there resides stickiness that he could not even explain and before he could put everything together, he hears a door opening and closing and fear crept up to him as he slowly turns his head to see who is closing in.

_Aomine Daiki…! _He could feel his own body trembling as he sees him walking towards him as he wipes his wet hair. Memories instantly pops out like a fizzy drink being shaken and with the pain he is bearing, he straight away pushes himself up all wanting to run away.

But, it seems that by pushing himself up had proved to be hard and so before he could even leave the bed, Aomine had sat beside him, eyeing him in which he had stared back, with fear, anger, hate and loathing.

_Ah… _Even though he knows he had done something that cannot be erased after he had stared into Kise's golden orbs that contains so much hate in it, but he found out he couldn't help but love it, he love the fire in his eyes. _Just what had you done to me…?_

Throwing his towel away to the armchair, he stretches out his hand to scoop Kise's head up and without saying anything more, he kisses him and just when he is trying to open his mouth, he found that Kise won't budge and so he bit the lower lip.

''Ow!'' With that he straight away protrudes his way into Kise's mouth but once again he couldn't enjoy the taste any longer after Kise had bitten his tongue. Leaving his mouth all alone, he continues to stare at Kise while he begins to taste some blood in his mouth.

''Are you insane?! Huh?!'' He heard him and he could feel Kise starting to struggle out from his grasp. He seriously couldn't care any longer and he digs his fingers into Kise's hair, holding him tighter and once again he seal their mouths together.

_No! _Eyes open wide he instantly raises his sore hands to push his away and once he had successfully doing so, his hand had instantly, almost by instinct had goes and slaps Aomine in the face and he could feel himself crying again.

Glaring at Aomine, who had look sideways after the slap he given, he uses his voice in which are trembling right now… ''Haven't you had enough? Let go of me right now this instant or I will never forgive you!''

The slap he had given is weak, but for him it hurts a lot, it had hurt him deep down and slowly he had turned to face him again and… ''Are you sure you are able to forgive me after all that's happened? There is no way, right?''

Once he had finished talking, he instantly grab Kise's hands, pulling them upwards locking them in place and in-front of Kise, he slowly strip off his bathing robe and once he had strip everything off, he straight away flips the blanket away, revealing Kise's naked body.

''What are you going to do…?'' He asked, but deep down he knows what is going to happen next, because Aomine is stroking his member, pumping it up and down and while he is doing so, he licks and sucks his nipples, hard. ''Ngh-ah!''

As he was struggling to tear his hands away from Aomine's grasp, he could feel Aomine's fingers starting to circle themselves around his entrance and he shivers straight away just from his touch.

''You can feel it too, right? It was still so sensitive.'' And he presses his fingers into the entrance and while he is staring at Kise, who is quivering and panting under him, he… ''So sticky and lewd… see, it is sucking me in…''

As if he does not want to hear any of that, he thrashes his head around and while he is doing so, in his mind that are beginning to get hazy… _No! Why…? Why am I starting to get hot…? Something is wrong! _He feels Aomine's fingers popping out and he… ''Umm-ah!''

''Kise…'' He turns even though he knows he shouldn't… ''Umm…'' He knows this bastard had steal his kiss again and he could feel his legs being haul upwards and before he could stop it, he could feel Aomine invading him again. ''Mwa-ah!''

Being separated from the kiss, he sees Aomine straightening himself and as for all the things that is going to happened next, he had no idea anymore because all he could feel right now is his body rocking back and forth with each of Aomine's thrust. ''Nya-ah! Ah!''

He hate this and he wants to kick Aomine away, but his legs had been grabbed. He wants to push him away but his hands was out of reach. He couldn't do a thing but to clench onto the pillow, biting his teeth and tearing away while Aomine continues to ravish him.

He didn't know what is going on anymore and could only sense him pulling him upwards after ejaculating into him and once he had gone into his embrace, Aomine had once again starts moving. ''Hah-ah! Yah! Stop-ah!''

Finding nothing to grab, he could only presses his fingers into Aomine's skin, scraping it in the process, leaving marks and as if Aomine had sensed the pain he let out a groan and starts to bite him, leaving bite marks all over his body.

As he continues to move, he found his ear and before savouring it, he speaks with a hoarse voice… ''You are mine, got it? No one else is allowed to treat you this way as you are my wife. Hmm…?''

''Ah! Hya-ha! Ngh…ah!'' Tears keeps streaming from his eyes as he keeps moaning through the night without making a reply.

#THE NEXT DAY#

''Good work, Daiki. See you tomorrow.'' He heard his father's secretary and with an awkward gesture, he nods and there he goes off, leaving the office and after he had left, one of his colleagues had start talking about him.

''Don't you feel like Aomine-san had suddenly become… how should I put it… er… It just that he had turn more mature and sensual… and had even become sexier…?'' said one of the colleagues.

''Hmm… now that you have said it… something about him had certainly change, is it the air around him… Is it the maturity…?'' replied another staff.

And while the staffs is chatting away about Aomine, the secretary had come to their place after hearing their conversation. Shooting them a smile, he… ''Of course, wouldn't it be weird if he had not matured after all the work.''

''I guess you are right, but what was that air of sensuality and sexuality surrounding him…?''

''Ah, that must be what we called it… coming of age…?'' Oh, little do they know…

Once he had entered his room, he had then immediately goes walking towards his bed, where his wife is still sleeping with his body all covered with his teeth marks. Bending his head, he give him a soft kiss on the hair.

After that, he leaves him on the bed and he proceeds his way to his desk. Once pulling out the center drawer, he picks something out from it and in his hand there a phone could be seen. With a swipe, he successfully login to the phone.

Once login to the phone, he stares at a bunch of miss calls coming from Kasamatsu. He continue to stare until his fingers had begun to work again, tapping onto the miss calls and by opening the message box, he types.

In the screen, there we could see a message : _Kasamatsu, sorry for not answering your calls and I apologize if I had worried you and it just that I have some issues and I would like to take a few days off. _Once finish typing, he directly hit the send button.

Once that had been settled, he continues to scroll down for any miss calls he would need to deal and as the screen had only shown the names he knows like Moriyama, Shinya, Hayakawa and etc. And just before he decides that there was nothing more, one name that he does not know came popping up.

_Kuroko Tetsuya…? _It was a voice message and this Kuroko guy had send it twice, the day before yesterday and today… He does not know why, but it had perks his curiosity and thus, he tap onto the first message that had been sent earlier and he listens…

_*Kise Ryota-kun, right…? Have you seen the news…? That is the Kagami in my story and same goes to the Akashi. Although I have no solid evidence and had understood nothing of you, but I have the feeling that you would help, right? If you have received my voice message, please do make a reply.* _And there the voice message cuts off.

_Kagami…? Akashi…? Wasn't that the news that Kise had shown to me…? And who is this Kuroko Tetsuya…? _Wanting to know more, he proceeds onto the second voice message received by today.

_*Kise Ryota-kun, I know it was foolish of me, but have you perhaps received my message and if there was any possibility, please do lend us a hand. I will truly appreciate it.* _The second voice message ends there.

_Just who is this person…? And what did he have to do with the Kagami and even the Akashi…?_ And it seems that no matter how he tries to piece everything together, it just doesn't make sense to him, but through these voice messages, he does know one thing.

Swapping out the voice messages, he continues to scroll and all of a sudden the phone vibrates and it was from Kasamatsu. Tapping in it, the message says: _A few days off is okay, but you need to tell me what issues you have._

Tapping on the reply button, he types: _It was just some issues that came up suddenly and please do not trouble yourselves for finding me, because I won't be at home. _Sending the message, he had then immediately drop the phone into his drawer, shutting it.

Deciding to forget both Kasamatsu and this Kuroko Tetsuya, he walks out from his study room and once again he had return to where Kise is. All he wants to do was just to touch him tenderly, but he couldn't control himself from kissing him.

He wanted to treat him well, he wanted to keep him away from others, he wanted to kiss him, hug him and do many things with him, but he is afraid he might worn him out and slowly he scoop him up from the bed and are heading towards the washroom…

''Ah! Nya-hya-ah!'' Sensing that his body had been touched by someone, he instantly snap his eyes open and after he registered his surroundings, he decided he was in a bathroom and are now soaking in a bathtub with a hand rubbing his nipples.

''Finally awake? And here I am scared that you might really conk out.'' He heard him and he immediately turns, but before he could see Aomine's face, Aomine had hold him in place, tilting his chin up with one hand and another is slowly crawling downwards.

He starts to thrash around. He couldn't care more about his appearance or whatever, he wants to escape and thus he wills his body to move and just when he is about to get out from the tub, Aomine pulls him back.

After pulling him, Aomine straight away bends his whole body and that had forced him to grip onto the tub, both of his legs still staying in the water. ''Ah… it seems like you still have some energy left, eh…''

Ending his words, he straight away grabs Kise's legs and… ''What are you staring at and let go of-ngh-ah!''

He straight away open his eyes wide as he feels something slimy and slippery lapping his entrance. Gripping the tub even tighter, he tries not to moan by clamming his mouth as tight as ever.

As he licks around the hole, he had then found out that Kise wasn't making any sound anymore and so… _Hoh…! How about this, then… _With his tongue still busy making out with the entrance, his hand had goes pumping Kise's member as well as groping his balls.

Being attacked by both place at once, Kise had almost let his voice out, but thanks to his resolve and determination, he didn't yell in the end and so…

_Hmm…? Not enough… _''To think that you are so greedy…'' Bending over Kise's body to reach his ears, Aomine… ''How about some punishment for being so greedy…? Hmm…?''

His heart dropped just by listening to his voice and with that threat coming from him, he knows it'd be too late if he… Too late, because before he take everything into account, he had been hoisted up, high in the air with both of his legs being hooked in Aomine's arms.

Being hoisted so high all of a sudden, all he could do is to lean back wanting some support and the next thing he hears is… ''Look.'' In which he did and in-front of him, there stands a mirror showing what he was like right now and he quickly turns away, wanting to cry. _No! That's not me!_

What is being shown in the mirror was a picture of his legs being spread wide open with an erection he wants to deny and under him, Aomine's member is already on the verge of touching his anal.

''Look! Look how you lewd and slutty you are when being entered by me.'' And without any warning, he rams his cock into him, pulling him up and dropping him down while moving and thrusting it into him.

_So-so wild! _And finally he couldn't stop his voice any longer, he moans while looking at himself sucking Aomine's member in him. He tries to turn away, he did not want to look at himself being fucked so wantonly by Aomine, but no matter where he turns, all he see are mirrors.

It wasn't only one mirror, but there are 3 mirrors placing around them and no matter where he turns he could only see different angles of him being screwed. ''No! Ah. Ah!'' And he tries to shut his eyes, but after shutting his eyes, the feeling come from the friction from his ass had only become stronger.

_Help…! Please someone help me! _''Ah! Hya-ha-ah!'' It must be his mind was already being clouded by the sexual activities and the temperature coming from the washroom, but his hands had goes backward, hugging Aomine's neck and while with his teary eye, he… ''Please don't do this to me nya-ah! I beg you ngh-ah! Please forgive me.''

He did not know anymore, but he could feel his back being kissed as well as his neck and he could hear Aomine talking… ''Say that again.'' He just want this to stop and so… ''Please forgive me… I beg you… ah! Aomine… Ah!''

''Good boy.'' He could feel kisses coming from his back again and he slowly feels that he is being lowered down and he starts to think everything had finally ended, but this thought had been quickly swept away by the penetration brought by Aomine.

All his thoughts had been swept off, leaving only the intense pleasure and pressure coming from their sexual intercourse and without himself knowing, his hand had gone over Aomine, hugging him as he moans with the water splashing resounding the whole washroom.

He is standing in-front of Kise's house, ringing the bell, but no matter how much he presses the button, no one is coming out to welcome him and so… he had once again look into his phone, he looks the message send by Kise. _Just what kind of issues he have…? _

Taking another one more look at Kise's house, he finds that he couldn't ignore a budding feeling that had begun gnawing at him ever since he received the message from Kise, but right now he couldn't possibly do anything when there is no solid evidence. _Ryota… come back quickly and tells me what is going on…_

And so, he took his leave with a heavy heart and maybe it was him overreacting, but the wind that had blew itself in-front of him is feeling so sinister as if something had gone wrong.

#4 DAYS LATER#

An old man could be seen taking his step on a corridor and that man's name was no other than Aomine Shiki. Yes, he is back from a business trip and after he had gone out from the gate, the first thing he do was to find his secretary and it was easy and just when he is taking his step towards his secretary…

''Ow!'' He is shocked at first, but he had quickly drop his luggage and are beginning to start helping the lady up from the floor that he had knocked over.

''Oh! I am terribly sorry for not watching my steps. Are you okay…? Ms…?'' And when he is about to continue, the lady had turned to face him and he does not know whether if he was in shock or that lady was in shock. _Kise Ryota-san…? _Was the first thing that came to his mind.

_Aomine Daiki…! This punk- wait… Why or when did he become so old…? _And that was the first that came into Kise Ryoko's mind after she faces this old man in which had so much resemblance with that punk.

And with impulses, both of them… ''Kise Ryota-kun…?'' ''Aomine Daiki…?''

And yet again at the same time… ''You know my son?!'' ''You know my brother?!''

And before they could starts synchronizing again, Ryoko had decided to let the old man speak first and vice versa until both of them decided to settle down in a restaurant to talk and after introducing themselves while doing some ice-breaking…

''And may I know why did you hate my son so much? It seems to me that through your words, both of you have quite some history, am I right or am I wrong?'' questioned Shiki as he is getting terribly invested in what Ryoko is telling him.

''Oh, I don't hate him and I do not decline the fact that he gave a very negative impression. It was not me that he had history with, it was with my brother. Do you know what he did to my brother…?'' replied Ryoko while throwing another question.

And it seems that Shiki truly had made a face that tell her to go on, so she… ''Listen well, because I know it was ridiculous, but your son, Aomine Daiki had tried to rape my brother and it had caused him to faint because of blood lost.''

Once he had gotten this information, Shiki had really died out of embarrassment and while he is doing so… he starts to pieces all the puzzles together and they finally fits and it had solved the mystery and so he… ''I am horribly sorry for what he had done and by the way, how was your brother these days…?''

''Hmm… now that you mentioned it… Because these days I am doing some seminar in other countries, so I have no idea. What about after I had gone back and see for myself then we will contact, how about it?'' suggested Ryoko.

And with a smile, they exchange numbers and after that they stood up and just when Ryoko is entering her taxi, Shiki… ''It's a pleasure to meet you.'' And there they goes off their own.

Turning back to his secretary, he… ''Let's head back to the mansion and how was Daiki doing lately…?''

''He is doing everything that I had planned out, so he is doing very well, please rest assured.'' Replied the secretary after giving a nod.

With a slight smile, he enters the sedan prepared for him and are zooming towards the mansion that he will soon learn just how much had changed.

_**~End of Chapter Eighty-Nine~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624:**__ Thank you once again and I presents you more smut…! Hope you enjoy! *Winks*  
_

_**To Sunako06: **__Thank you for the review and for liking my AkaFuri's story, I will try my best to bring you more…_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Re-reading this chapter has made me nosebleed while leaving me feel guilty for bullying Kise…! _

_As I mentioned last chapter, this chapter is going to be smutty and lemon-ish, so here you are! Quench your thirst from the YAOI!_

_Next, does anyone had found the hint I dropped at the previous chapter…? _

_Lastly, the next chapter would be once again be smutty, but in a lesser quantity compare to this chapter._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all sowing next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	91. Espresso and Cappuccino (16) M

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Aomine and Kise will continue to star in the chapter!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 90__th __Chapter! __**(M-rated scene included, read at your own risk.)**_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, win them over completely and not force them into submission…**_

''Ah-Aomine. No. Nya-hah-ah! Take-take it off. It's so uncomfortable. Ah!'' He is seriously going crazy. He is going crazy of the pressure and friction coming from the thrusting. _Please no more… Yah…!_

''Hmm… what did you just said…?'' Looking at him being screwed by him so wantonly and being so sexy, he finds that he just had the need to bully him, to make him cry and as he smiles, he thrust into him even more, even deeper.

Being hit onto the spot dead-on, his mind had being to slip and his whole body is on the verge of melting into a puddle. Almost being rendered breathless, he could only look at Aomine with his half-lidded watery eye, begging him to take off the ribbon Aomine had tied around his member.

He couldn't help but tremble a little seeing his Kise being so cute, so obedient, so alluring and so beautiful. The way the yellow eyes looks at him with so much lust in them, the way the voice resounds while receiving each push he gives and the way his body had always swallow him whole even though that mouth of his had always refuse.

Just by thinking all of these had almost made him come inside of Kise, he admits he had completely been taken over by Kise. He loves him so much that he had gone down to hug him, he continues to move.

''Ryota-yah…'' he turns his head to give him a kiss on the cheek and while he is doing it, he licks the tears away from Kise. ''I am sorry and please don't cry anymore, it will just be a while, okay…?''

As he says, his hand had gone down towards Kise's member where the ribbon had been tied on. ''Ryota… let's go together, okay…'' He straight away kiss the hot mess under him and he as his fingers had found one end of the ribbon, he moves even harder.

And while their tongues are twirling around each other, with one last push he comes and at the same time, he undo the ribbon and in the next moment, stickiness could be felt by their stomachs and because of pressure coming from his member, Kise separates their mouth with a streak of saliva. ''Hyah-ha!''

Both of them had no idea how many rounds that they had already gone through, but all they know is they are exhausted from their activities, especially Kise who had been locked by Aomine for god knows how many days.

Day by day he had gone through being ravish by him, no matter where he ends up in this room, this person would just trap him and starts to violate him to no end and it disgust him. Right now no matter where he turns, he could only see the memories of him being done.

He feels nothing but contempt that he had thought of dying by jumping from the balcony, but that had proven to be impossible right now, because after he is on the verge of jumping, he had been rescued by Aomine and he had immediately trapped him there, punished him by doing him there out for others to see.

But, it was a relief that no one was out on that day and so after that incident, Aomine had sealed the entrance to the balcony, preventing him to have any thoughts of leaving him by dying off.

Slowly but surely his mind had beginning to come back and the first thing he felt was Aomine beginning to slip out from him. No matter how many times he had experience it, it was still so weird to him.

Once noticing that both of them aren't connected anymore, he starts to push him away all wanting to Aomine to leave his body, the further the better even though Aomine had only being pushed aside. Since he had learnt there is no way for him to run, he decides to not let him touch him as much as possible.

He hates it, he hates everything about this bastard who is using a pair of lusty eyes to look at him. _So slimy… _All he wanted right now is to leave this cage of his to get rid of Aomine's semen in him, but a pair of arms came enveloping him from the back.

He seriously have no hopes for this bastard anymore and so by using his flattest tone, he… ''Let go. Just how many rounds do you want for you to be satisfied?''

He chose to speak, because he knows if he tried to struggle out by force, this bastard would have secure him back to where he was and as for the one who one who had listened to his emotionless question...

Without letting his hands go, he pushes himself up and after he had planted a soft kiss on the nape, he rested his head on Kise's shoulder. ''You do know I will never be satisfied no matter how many rounds and why the cold tone? You enjoyed it too right?''

''Does it looks like I enjoyed it? Now, let go because I am going to clean myself.'' He is still as a stone and the same goes to his tone and without even having a slightest movement of struggle, he waits for him to unravel his sickening hands.

''What about I said that you really do enjoyed it, hmm…? Or… do you want to go for another round to be sure of that for yourselves, hmm…?'' Once he had finished talking he had put strength into his hands, pulling Kise back onto the bed again, pinning him.

Before he could push him away, the man on top had force his mouth to shut up and once again, they began their make out session and just when Aomine is going to ravage him again, they hear the door.

Someone is out there, knocking on the door and Kise's heart had begun to race and with his impulses, he pushes Aomine aside calling him to stop and before he could continue on, Aomine presses in.

He could hear the sound of the knocking and just when his mind had begun to go haywire, the sounds stop and… ''Young master Aomine, I am here to inform you that your father had arrived and he wishes to speak to you.''

He quickly snaps his eyes open after hearing the information and it seems that after hearing what has been reported, Aomine had stopped groping him and had decided to leave him alone, fortunately.

He continues to stare at the door and while he is doing so, he hears Aomine saying… ''I will be back later, see you and be good…'' and he could feel Aomine kissing his head and after that the weight of Aomine had left him.

In-front of him, Aomine begins to change into a proper attire and before he sees he leave the room, Aomine had threw him a towel… ''Go and clean yourself and wait for me, I will bring you something to eat.'' And there he goes.

Even though Aomine had disappear from his sight, he still continue to stare at the door. Stretching out his hand to grab onto the towel, he is confused. He is confused as to which is the real Aomine Daiki.

Sometimes he is a bastard, a heartless bastard who will robbed him off everything even though he had told him to stop and sometimes he will mild down and treat him all well, like what he did just now. _Just what are you…? _

And just before he could dwell onto this confusion any longer, he stopped it abruptly, cutting it off without any mercy. He couldn't care less about that bastard, he quickly leave the bed and with a little trouble, he begins to walk towards the washroom to clean himself, to clean everything that Aomine had left.

He cleans and cleans, no matter how many times it still felt insufficient. Even though the semen had all gone down to the drain and his body had freed itself from the all the bacteria, but no matter how he sees, he could still see blackness all over his body.

The scrubbing goes on and on with the water keeps on splashing against his reddened skin. Nobody could really see because of the waters on his face, but two undeniable streaks flows down from his eyes, mixing themselves with the water. He hates himself, he feels so dirty.

He scrubs and weeps without emotions until he was shocked by the hot water searing his thinning skin from his constant scrubbing. He loathes himself, he wanted to be with Kasamatsu right now, getting his comfort. Slowing down his cleaning, he slips down to the floor.

His slips down because he could feel his legs giving out and once he is on the floor, he curls up, hugging his own legs, dropping the sponge. At that moment, the sound of sniffing could be heard and slowly a snivelling sound could be heard.

The sound had then combines with the sound of the water that came hitting the surface with nothing, but despair and empty heat.

Yes, empty heat. He could feel nothing, but empty heat inside him. Just like that night when Aomine had returned to the room, announcing that he will be gone for a few days and after he had done eating the meal he brought, Aomine had once again pull him into doing that kind of stuff.

He did not deserve all of this. Just because Aomine had told him he could not see him for a long time and that makes him have the right to abuse him again?! He moans and moans throughout that night, but he is crying no more.

He couldn't even force out a single tear, let alone defend himself from this bastard. He moans with each assault and his body was in heat, but why he couldn't feel a thing anymore, he couldn't feel his emotions anymore.

And as their eyes meet, he stares at him with nothing, but cold anger and while they kiss, he… _Haha! Why…? Why couldn't I feel a thing? Neither fear, nor heart's fluttering. You had stole my kiss, my body and my virginity, yet right now you have took away my emotions too…_

Yes, one could probably argue if he had not feel a thing, why he is still moaning away and he will argue back that it was all just an empty heat. An empty heat, in which no feelings was in existence and it was all because of a mere sexual reaction and nothing else.

He tolerates and bears with all the violation Aomine had inflicted on him and he truly wishes that tomorrow will come soon as he won't be seeing that hateful face, even though it was only a few days.

Once Kise Ryoko had made her way down from the cab and had already on her way to her home, she truly expected that her brother would come and welcome her home, but what she faces right now was the opposite. Nobody came out and with a look, it seems to her that the house had not been kept.

_What is happening…? _She immediately unlocks the main gate and once she steps inside, she found out that the lights was not on. Letting her luggage go, she looks at her watch and… _Wasn't he already back from his work at this hour…?_

It wasn't that she wanted to think of the negatives, but as she walks to the front door, she found out that the pots of plants seems to not have received any water for days. Call it a girl's intuition, she quickly enters the house and what she sees is something worth of doubts and suspicion.

Using one of her fingers, she brushes the shoe cabinet and once she saw what she had collected, she… _So dusty…! Why does it seems like nobody had been living here…? _Seriously couldn't press down the unexplainable feeling in her, she calls someone.

And after the call had been connected, she… ''Hello, Kasamatsu-san. May I know if my brother is working overtime today?''

She had expected many types of replies, but the next thing she hears really do throws her off… ''Kise-san, I am sorry but this is Moriyama speaking, Kasamatsu had left his phone after he had rushes out, saying that is to find your brother and… ah! Since you have called, may I know what issues that your brother have that had made him absent for a week?''

''He is absent for a week?! Like you seriously mean he had not been working for a week?'' As she speak through her phone, she moves around her house hoping to find her brother somewhere. A fear had begun to crawl into her. ''And what did you mean by Kasamatsu finding him. Tell me everything.''

She climbs to the first floor and without a single knock she opens Ryota's room and it was empty and dusty… ''Kise-san, about a few days ago, your brother had send Kasamatsu a message about having issues that he needs to take a few days off and after that he had not come to work and that's why I would like to know whether you know the reasons.''

She checks the washroom and she found nothing, not a single soul… ''No. I don't have a single idea about all of these and I have just came back and I have found my house all dusty, as if nobody is staying here for a long period.''

And it seems that Moriyama at the other side of the phone is in shock too, because there is no reply made anymore and so she…''Please do tell Kasamatsu to continue searching and I am sorry, because I hanging up.''

''Okay, I will pass on the message for you.'' And after the call ended, Ryoko had then starts to call her brother to demand what is going on, but no one is picking up instead the operator is speaking no matter how many tries she attempted. _What is going on…? _

And thus, few days had passed with her keeps meeting up with Kasamatsu and company to search for her brother and both of them had once had suspicion about Aomine kidnapping Kise, but the thoughts had been quickly erased.

There are reasons for them to erase this thought, because after asking Aomine Shiki, Shiki's secretary, Aomine's colleague and the whole household, they had all said that they had never seen Kise Ryota meeting up with Aomine Daiki and he is been busy with his work and so on. The alibis that Aomine have is just too much.

In the end, they continue to search until they welcome the fourth evening after Kise Ryoko's return. They are almost out of ideas and they are about to come to a dead end. No matter how they call, no one is answering…

If you thought that he had been living like a corpse after Aomine are gone, you are wrong. These days after Aomine had truly leave him, he starts to search around the room, hoping to find something, something that will make him escape until he faces the last thing in the entire room. Aomine's desk.

Well, it was not that he couldn't escape with the door left unlocked, it was because he wanted to protect the maids and butlers, who had been treating him well while he is staying here and he definitely won't let them get fired by that bastard.

In order to do that, he had no choice but to grab this opportunity to find something that will both made him safe as well as put all of the butlers and maids out of this mess. He had no choice but to kick the desk after it won't budge and finally the drawers had gone loose.

He quickly gone opening the drawers one by one and once he had spot his phone, he had almost cried out… _Finally found it…! _And he proceeds to press on the button, but it seems that the phone was out of battery.

With his heart thumping, as fast as possible he grabs onto the charger and starts charging his phone up and while it was charging, he straight away turned it on and after the screen had brightens, his heart rate increases. _Be quick…! _

He does not know when Aomine will be back and so he really do appreciate every single second that he used. Who knows that maybe Aomine will suddenly appear right behind him! Quickly he could see hundreds of miss calls coming from the people he missed.

He couldn't help his tears, they falls and with a trembling hands, he quickly calls Kasamatsu and after a long wait, the calls had finally been connected…

He heard his phone starts singing and at first he thought that it was from some random sales company and thanks to his curious eyes, he turns towards his phone and once he sees the name, he straight away answers, almost shouting… ''RYOTA?!''

And it had caught every single individual that knows Kise Ryota and those people had quickly rushes to Kasamatsu, all wanting to hear what is going on.

For almost 2 weeks he had finally hears Kasamatsu's voice and all of a sudden tears came pouring out… ''Yukio… I missed you.''

Hearing the trembling voice and the weeping sound from the phone, Kasamatsu straight away shot up from his seat and he… ''Ryota, tell me where you are and I will straight away rushes to where you at.'' He is on the verge of crying out too.

''I am-I am at Aomine's room, he-he…'' and he couldn't continue on anymore, because he couldn't possibly tell Kasamatsu what had really happened and so his voice had been drown by his weeping.

_Aomine's room?! But… _He stops his doubts and once he had calm Kise down, he ends their call. _Kasamatsu, there will be no 'buts'. _He turns towards Ryoko and once he had tell her everything, both of them had rushed out.

Once he had say farewell to Kasamatsu and had end the call, he continues to scroll his phone and he sees the name of Kuroko Tetsuya and just when he wanted to tap on the voice message, all of a sudden a chill had come from his back.

Couldn't defy the feeling, he turns and Aomine is standing right behind him and just when he wanted to run away, Aomine had caught him, trapping him on his desk. ''Just what are you doing there, hmm…?''

When he found out that Kise had no plan on replying him, he starts to look around while he locks onto Kise's hands and he immediately finds Kise's phone on top of a coffee table with its light still on.

''What did you do…?'' His grips on Kise had gotten harder and it pains him, but by facing Aomine, he had no plans of showing it. Facing his glares, he immediately knows something had gone wrong.

He did not even bother to go look into the phone and he lowers his body towards Kise and once his mouth had reached Kise's ear, he… ''Do you want to see him lose everything that he have in his life…?''

He immediately open his eyes wide after hearing what Aomine had tell him and so he struggles, in which Aomine had let him off easily and once he pushes Aomine off, he gave him a slap and he… ''You are the worst.''

''Yes, I am the worst. You are the one that made me this way and you should take responsibilities.'' Once he had finished talking he instantly presses Kise onto the desk, stripping him in the process.

Like the first time, he had once again feels fear coursing his whole being and trembles while he glares towards Aomine… ''What did you want to do…?''

''Don't pretend that you don't know, because I am going to let him see it once he reaches here.'' And he presses on without letting Kise had any chance to run or avoid, even just a little.

They couldn't care less about the security guards, the butlers and nor Aomine Shiki, once they had both stepped into the mansion, they demand where is Aomine Daiki's room in which they had been quickly taken to there and with curiosity, Aomine Shiki and his secretary had tag along.

Just as mentioned, both of them couldn't care less anymore and when they had reach Aomine's room, they kicked it open and when Kasamatsu, Ryoko, Shiki and his secretary had entered the room, they had a shock in their life.

In-front of them, Aomine is literally doing Kise and they could see Kise weeping in-front of them while Aomine is busy thrusting his way into Kise. The first to come out from the shock was no other than Kasamatsu, who is being led by anger.

With his anger exploding, he had immediately run towards Aomine and with a ball of fist, he punch the hell out of Aomine, in which separates him from Kise and quickly he pulls Kise into his embrace. ''Ryota, you don't have to cry anymore, I am here.''

And as he is patting Kise's head to calm him down, he glares at Aomine, who is standing up from the floor and are beginning to laugh. And just when Ryoko is running towards her brother and Shiki is fainting in his secretary's arm, he… ''Ryota, come here…''

Just when he thought everything had finally over when he is in Kasamatsu's arms, the voice of Aomine had brought him back to the cruel reality and he remembers all the things that Aomine had told him when he is violating him.

Kasamatsu could almost feel Kise tensing up and just when he decides to take Kise away from here, Kise had then stop him and he could feel Kise crying again and he mouthed something only he could hear and with much reluctance, Kise pushes Kasamatsu away.

After he had saw him pushing Kasamatsu away, a victorious feeling had formed in him and he laughs even louder. ''See that everybody…?'' and he stretches his arm to claim Kise. ''Dad, Kasamatsu and… Sister? See, he choose me, so no more complaints, right?''

Listening to his son's voice, Shiki had then glares at him angrily. He was so angry at his son that he couldn't say anything and it seems that Daiki had sensed that and so… ''Don't worry dad, I will still proceed onto the plan that we have discussed. So, any problems left?''

He looks around and when all he got was silence, he announces… ''Okay, if there is no more complaints, please do get out from here, because Kise here does not want anyone watching when we are loving each other.''

Excluding Kise, every single individual in the room had just wanted to kill him off, but after they had caught Kise's glance, they found out they could do nothing but to leave.

Once the doors had once again shuts in-front of them, all of a sudden Kasamatsu had told them all to leave that area at once, bringing them out from the mansion and once they are there, he straight away tell them… ''I know you'd probably wonder why I yield that easily, right?''

With a few angry nods from them, he continues… ''There is no way I am yielding if not for Ryota and just now inside there Ryota had told me this: No matter what I do or choose, please believe in me.'' _I am so sorry and I love you…_ He decides to leave that out.

''Ryota… thanks for choosing me and I love you.'' With a smooch, he had immediately scoop Kise up, dropping him back to the bed, once again caging him. ''I am so sorry for threatening you, but I just know you won't be selfish enough to let my dad and that Kuroko Tetsuya guy down.''

_**~End of Chapter Ninety~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__Yeah…! I seriously have no idea how does this plot appears in my mind and be so goddamn appealing and it had let me bully Kise so much…TAT_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Another chapter that had been written by me bullying Kise again… I swear I meant to end this bullying in this chapter! _

_As I write, the more depressing I become and then… I would like to keep it short by saying the next chapter will still be about them… _

_And about the timeline, it had reached the day before Kagami was saved by Murasakibara and Aomine, the bastard of this story... my story... I am sorry… *continues to be depressed*_

_Finally, help me. I am freaking depressed and are having second male-lead syndrome right now. _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. T^T_

_Well… then, see y'all killing next chap..._

_WELL… SIGNING OUT..._


	92. Espresso and Cappuccino (17)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Aomine and Kise will continue their long run in this series…!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 91__st __Chapter! _

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, following karma's logic, you reap what you sowed…**_

He, Aomine Shiki had straight up dropped himself on his seat. He still couldn't believe it, he still couldn't believe what had just occurred in just a span of one hour. Rubbing his temple, he waited, he waited for someone to come into his room.

Not for long, he hears someone knocking and he instantly gave his permission to enter. Once his permission had been received, two men emerge from the entrance and those two was no other than his secretary and the head butler.

He continues to look at both of them even after the door had close shut behind them. For the first time, his mind couldn't form any suitable vocabulary to start what he wanted to know. He wants to know how on earth nobody notice Kise's presence!

It must be that his eyes had put so much attention towards the head butler that the head butler had immediately know that he himself is in trouble. Without his initiation, the butler give him a deep bow… ''I have failed at my service, sir. I am terribly sorry for not informing you of Kise Ryota-kun's presence.''

Hearing what the butler had told him, his already short circuit mind had only become even worse and he feels that he couldn't care less about finding any appropriate words to make his reply. ''So, you do know it all along…? Then, why…?''

Shiki could see that after receiving his question, the head butler had seems to become real hesistant of giving him an answer and something had immediately click in his mind. ''Is it because of Daiki…? He threatened, right?''

After Shiki's second question, the head butler could only fiddle his fingers around and with much regret in his heart, he nods with a heavy heart and quickly he snaps his head up to face Shiki.

''S-sir… may I add something regarding this matter…?'' And after seeing Shiki looking at, all attentive he… ''I think he had threaten Kise-kun too… because we, all of the household had wanted to help him escape, but the weird things is… Kise-kun rejected it.''

Listening up to this point, Shiki sighed heavily than ever and it seems that he had gotten everything that he wants to know and so by raising his palm, he waves the head butler to leave and after the butler had done so, he continue to sigh while resting his forehead on his palm.

Just how on earth did he managed to have this kind of son…? If his age allows him to, he will most certainly goes into a rampage and just beat the shit out of that kid. Just by thinking of his son had made him think of Kise.

It seems like to him these days, in his mind, both of them could not be separated. If he had concerned about his son, Kise will always pops up and the same goes to the other way around. Just by imagining what his son is doing with Kise right now was enough to make him want to bury himself deep in the soil.

Letting out another sigh, he slowly raises his head to face his secretary… ''Hiroshi-san, have you done your investigation regarding Kagami Corporation…?''

Clearing his throat, he slowly walks to where Shiki is and after that he presents his tablet for Shiki to take a look at what he had dig out… Pointing on the screen, the secretary begin his explanation…

It was just only a few days that he had not gone through the intense sexual activities and he already could feel the soreness attacking his body after he had woken up in the middle of the night.

His body is sore and in pain, his eyes felt dry after releasing all the tears and with a look of his whole body… Just when all the old bite marks is beginning to heal and disperse, right now new ones had found their way to his body.

Turning his groggy head from left to right, he had noticed that nobody was in the room except only him and he had beginning to think that all of that was just a dream. Finding his phone, Aomine coming back, reuniting with Kasamatsu and his sister and being found out by Aomine Shiki…

The soreness is still there, but he couldn't care much about that, because right now after thinking that all of that was just a dream, his heart drops. _Did it mean Kasamatsu have yet to know my location…? _

With the sudden emptiness in his heart, tears begin to form in his eyes again and just when the first tear is about to drop, all of a sudden he hears a familiar tone and that had made his head snap towards the direction. _Wasn't that my phone…!_

He continues to look at that direction, into the pitch black darkness, all wanting to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, but nothing comes instead inside the darkness, a blink of light could be seen by Kise.

_A phone is there…! _Quickly he flips the blanket away and by dragging himself to the direction, to the small blink of light he had come to face his phone and all of a sudden, his heart thumps harder.

Picking up the phone, he presses the button and the sudden brightness had made him squint. After he had adjust his eyes to it, there he saw a voice message, its sender named Kuroko Tetsuya.

Holding onto his phone with quivering hands, he softly taps on the message and by turning the volume up, he listens… It surprises him at first when he hears the sound of someone crying and as he listens on, the person finally speaks…

_*Kise Ryota-kun… please… I have no more idea of what I should be saying, but just please… help Kagami…* _and there the voice message goes off.

Listening to the desperate voice of Kuroko, a pang of guilt came to him and he begins to blame himself for giving others false hope. A false hope that he himself couldn't afford to give as he does not even have the ability to grasp it.

He taps again to listen to it again and when it was finished, he begins to search for any more voice message from him and with each voice message he finds, he taps it twice and the more he listen, the more he feels useless.

He felt useless, being locked up in here. With all of his limbs being locked up by Aomine, he had seriously wanted to make his reply to tell Kuroko that he is sorry for giving him a sense of hope that shouldn't be there and just when he is going to do that…

From his back, he feels someone embracing him and if he had not been in such a weakened state, mentally and physically he would have jumped, but he found out that he can't even bring out the energy to do so.

''What are you doing, hmm…?'' The ever familiar voice came piercing into his ears and he could feel the person taking his phone away and are looking at it and… ''Ryota… let me tell you something, tomorrow or perhaps later on we are going to make a contract with Kagami Corporation.''

He couldn't deny his impulses but to let his eyes open wide. _What did he just said? Did I heard it wrong? _And he immediately turns around to face that bastard and after their eyes meets, Aomine had once again repeat his words.

He couldn't find anything to guarantee to realness in his word and so… ''Really…? You are not joking…? Tell me you are just planning to let me put my guard down, is it?''

Placing the phone away, Aomine immediately grabs his waist, pulling him in and… ''Why should I do that if I can just force my way in you? And have you forgotten that I said I will prove myself and I will consider helping them?''

Maybe this person right in-front of him had truly screw him physically until it had effected his mental, because he does not know why but he kind of appreciate it. He appreciates that even though he is the worst, he still kept his promise.

''Why? Why are you looking at me this way? Do you want me to do something to you? Hmm…?'' The voice, the question had almost immediately let him think about what is about to happen next and usually he will try to avoid it, but why…?

Instead of doing that, he finds himself slowly but surely moves his head towards Aomine and he is not sure whether it was him or something else, his hand had gone touching Aomine's face and it seems to him that Aomine is shocked by his action, too.

He is shocked by himself too. What is happening? Is this body still his to command…? He had no idea anymore. He had their eyes locked and before he could prevent himself from doing anything unnecessary, he connects their lips. _Just what is wrong with me? _

No matter how much vocabulary you find, it won't be enough to describe what he feels right now. Is this reality? Tell me it was the reality, because for the first time ever his Ryota is initiating the kiss! _Shit! Shit! Shit! _

As if the kiss was his fountain of youth, he could feel his erection, getting real impatient of wanting to devour this beauty in front of him. Even though he wants to enjoy this moment that Kise is actually moving first, but he finds it was terribly hard to do so.

He tighten his grasp onto Kise, who had break their sweet kiss, in shock at the strength of his grasp. _Haha… ahahaha…! _He seriously couldn't control it any longer, he immediately brings him to the bed and before he could commence attack, he smiles at Kise… ''I will be gentle this time.''

He is so happy, not only does the pleasure being connected multiplied, but he could feel his emotion being raise to the heavens. He needs to be sure that he is gentle, because he wants to celebrate not only does Ryota chose him over Kasamatsu, but he kisses him too. Ah! What a day!

#A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER#

The scenery is changing as the sedan is moving, taking them to their destination, the Kagami Corporation and after what had happened in Aomine's room with him taking the initiative, he couldn't possibly face Aomine right now, who is sitting right beside him.

He is still in a daze as to what had happened to his emotion back there and before he could do that, he did not dare to face him. The him, right now really needs a personal space to think, to arrange his emotion.

He truly appreciates Aomine Shiki keeping him busy by going through the terms and conditions of their contract, because he knows if he is free, he will come breaking into his peace that he seriously need.

Slowly from the side window he is staring through, a tall building with the name _**Kagami Corporation **_could be spotted and he immediately brings out his phone to send a message, a message to Kuroko Tetsuya.

'_Kurokochii, sorry for not replying any of your calls and if it was still in time, is my help still needed? Because we are about to reach your company.'_

And just after he hit the send button, he found out they had reached the front of the building and after they had identify themselves in-front of the receptionist, they waited. They waited until a breathy sound appears out of nowhere.

All of them had almost jumped seeing Kuroko standing in-front of them and as if Kuroko was in a hurry, he quickly leads them while doing his introduction and when Kuroko had finally made a stop, he points towards a large set of doors.

''I'll be back soon.'' Says Aomine before he enters the door and once both father and son had left him behind, he immediately goes to question Kuroko about something he is curious… ''Kurokocchi, would you mind tell me, who is this?''

And before he could hear any answer from Kuroko of who is this guy standing together with them, the guy he is pointing… ''Yeah, I would like to know who is this blonde, too...''

Although the question had gone out, but it remained unanswered because he watches as Kuroko intertwine his fingers, standing in-front of the doors, wishing and praying for luck to come and once Kuroko had done so… ''Before that, let's find a place to take a seat first, okay?''

He notices that before they really leave the area, the two of them had turned their heads to look back again and before he could start anything, the black-haired guy… ''Kuroko, I think you do not have to worry about it anymore.''

''I know, but I just couldn't help but to be worry for him.'' Replied Kuroko towards that guy.

Seriously feeling left out just by listening to their conversation, he… ''Hey, don't left me out, tell me who is this guy and why do he seems to know a lot?''

''My bad, he is Himuro Tatsuya…'' and he sees Kuroko turning away to face Himuro… ''and he is Kise Ryota.'' And after the introduction was being made, Himuro had quickly stretches out his hand and he receives it.

And it seems they have found a seat and after they had taken their seat, right there Kuroko starts his story and slowly everything starts to connect one another. They listens to one another as they exchange their parts until a tone coming from Himuro's phone could be heard.

After seeing the message, Himuro informs them that the discussion had finally come to an end. As fast as they could, they quickly took the elevator upward and after the door of the elevator had finally opens, he sees Kuroko dashing into Kagami's embrace.

Unlike Kuroko who had just dashed out, he sees Himuro smiling as he walks out from the elevator, towards where Kagami and Kuroko is. After Himuro had finished talking to Kagami, he sees him walking away to a big guy with purple hair and it seems to him that the giant had told him something because right now Himuro's face was being tainted red.

With his flushed face, he is now being pulled away by the giant with an individual following them behind and just by seeing Kuroko and Himuro had made him feel hollow inside, because he wished he could be like them. Be with the person they like, he wished he could be with Yukio.

In daze, he did not feel anyone closing in until… ''Ryota…?'' And it had made him turn to face Aomine.

He looks at him and once again the unknown feelings had come to surface, poking, brushing and even grasping his senses, all wanting to grab his attention. He hates it, he hates this unknown feeling that seems to be crawling into him little by little.

He had zero idea of what is going on in Kise mind, the only thing he knows is if Kise keeps on staring at him like that, he will seriously go crazy and kiss him right here and so by breaking their stare, he pulls Kise along, all wanting to go home.

#A WEEK LATER#

He, Kise Ryota is sitting at the living room, reading a book. Yes, living room, because after everyone had known about his presence, Aomine had decided it was useless to hide him in the room anymore.

Resting his elbow on the armrest while he rest his cheek on his palm, he flips and when everything is all peaceful, Aomine Shiki had then appear before him and there he left his book behind to follow him.

Once taking his seat at the opposite of Shiki, he questioned as to what is the matter that requires his company and without wasting a time, Shiki… ''It's better to tell you this while Daiki is still in the company.''

And the next thing that Shiki told him had made him uncertain of what to think. ''A week later, Daiki will be the official chairperson and I know that you have endured much, too much. But, if you still want to leave him, I think that's the most suitable timing.''

Without a word, just a nod from his head, he quits Shiki's room and after he had shut the door, he walks away with nobody knows what he is thinking or feeling and in his hand, a plane ticket could be seen.

#A WEEK LATER#

_He must be already an official chairperson right now… _From the wall clock, he moves his eyes around the room, Aomine's room that he had been staying for almost a month now. He had not seen his own home since that day and with a dry smile, he quits the room.

Walking down from the stairs, he heads towards the main entrance and there a sedan is waiting for him. Facing the driver, he nods and with one more last look at the mansion, he enters the sedan. Inside the sedan, the driver had given him a new phone and once he had transfer all the necessary contacts, he immediately threw his old phone out from the window.

A precaution, a precaution that he will find where he is. Using his new phone and a new number, he calls someone and once the call had been connected, he… ''I am heading towards your location, Yukio. Please do wait for me.''

Halfway through his celebration of becoming a chairperson, all of a sudden he felt a pang hitting his chest, so hard that his breath had almost being cut short. _What's going on…? _ _Why did I feel this way…? Don't tell me… _

Instantly, he excused himself from the fellow shareholders and once he is alone, he fishes out his phone and quickly he calls Kise and he waited and waited, but no one answer instead operators starts speaking.

He calls again and again and again, but the same thing happen again and again. He starts to feel anxious, he wants to see him right now and he couldn't suppress this unsettling sensation in him.

He looks around and when he is sure that nobody he looking, he make his dash from the venue and as fast as he could, he drives home, to his mansion because that is the only place he could think off.

Upon arrival, he runs into the mansion and with a push, he enters his room and in there he couldn't even see a soul and just when he could allow his body to go tense, he zips through the whole mansion to find Kise, but no matter where he goes, he couldn't even spot his shadow.

He seriously want to grab someone to ask until he found out that all the butlers and maids had either gone back to their hometown or had been helping out at the celebration venue. _No! No! NO! This couldn't be… _

Just the thought of losing him was enough to make him go crazy. _Just where are you…?! Ryota! Kise Ryota!_

_Calm down, Aomine Daiki! Calm down and freaking think! Where could he possibly be… _He quickly quits the mansion and he drives towards Kise's house and when he reaches there, no one was in sight, not a single soul and so, he drives again…

Leaving his car behind, he runs towards the café, where he first met him and it was then he knows, the café was close today due to some public holiday. _Where…? Where you are…? Kise-yah…_

And just when he is on the verge of getting into a dead end, on top of him a plane fly through him and he looks at it, he does not know why but he got a feeling and he needs to confirm it right now!

Stepping down from the sedan and after he had gotten his luggage, passport and the ticket, he immediately thanks the driver saying… ''Thank you and please do send my thanks to Aomine-san too.''

With a nod from the driver, they finally goes on their own way and after the sedan had leave his sight, he pulls his luggage and after he spots Kasamatsu waiting for him, he starts walking but he never knows that there is someone coming for him.

He walks and walks and it was as if Kasamatsu had also spotted him, he waves at him and after both of them meets, the first thing they do is to hug in which was a fast one, because they do not want any drag.

He sees them and he sees them about to enter the airport and he simply won't allow it. He won't allow this to happen. Kise Ryota is his, Aomine Daiki's! No one dared to snatch him away, no one! His one and only, his wife!

Seeing them across the road, he admits he is desperate right now because Kise is about to leave him for real with that despicable Kasamatsu Yukio! He straight away steps out from the car and he only knows he needs to bring his Kise back!

They walk while connecting their hands and pulling their own respective luggage with them and just when they are about to enter the airport, a loud sound had come from their back and that had forced them both to turn their heads to look.

At that one definitive moment, everything had turned silent even though he knows that the people surrounding him is screaming and are moving towards where he is looking. Everything had turned silent, muted even though he sees people shouting and calling for help.

He turns towards Kasamatsu and he could see him, see his face getting paler each second and it was as if he wanted to make sure everything was just a dream, he turns back and in a certain distance ahead, a familiar sapphire-haired person is lying on the ground with blood constantly flowing out from him.

He breaks their connected hands and slowly, he walks towards that person that he now hoped wasn't the person in his mind. _There is no way he could be here, he is still celebrating, right…? _

One step and two steps he takes and after he had reached where the person was, his breathes had been cut short, because that person was indeed, unmistakable, Aomine Daiki.

_*You make others suffer… the next to suffer will be you. This is a never-ending cycle.*_

_**~End of Chapter Ninety-One~**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_There I have finished another chapter and here I am just going to put a knife in-front of me, waiting for you all to kill me…_

_While I am waiting, I am just going to say that we have officially get out from the sensitive timeline for these three story and right now __**EAC **__will be completely independent!_

_So, here am I fulfilling my promise of things could just get worse and so… what is going to happen next…? Stay tuned for the next session._

_Because, I am turning to __**SMD **__next!_

_Before I go, the theme song to this story is... **Ali -**_** _Hurt_** _. _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. T^T_

_Well… then, see y'all murdering next chap..._

_WELL… SIGNING OUT..._


	93. Singly Meets Doubly (5)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Akashi and Furihata had somehow find their way back to the stage!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 92__nd __Chapter! _

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, one must just simply kneel before what had been arranged…**_

How does he know? How did he know what that individual in his mind is saying? His eyes stays ever on the quivering guy in-front of him and together with the blurry images keeps remaining ever strongly in his mind, he keeps his silence.

Just like a strip of film being tainted by coffee marks, he could only see a portion of what it was supposed to show him and that frustrate him to no end. He hates it when a puzzle was remained unanswered and he wants that to be unravel immediately.

Even though his face to the outer world stays ever stoic, but deep inside him, he was in a turmoil that comes from both being woken up by the dream that equals to a curse and right now he had to exercise his brain to force the blurry parts to become crystal clear.

He wanted to know who it was because he was certain that person wasn't Kuroko Tetsuya. The way the mouth moves, the way the smile that comes after, and the hand that stretches out only for him. Everything, everything had bring nothing but warmth to him.

Just like that time when he saw that two person being so happy together, a fear comes from not willing to lose had just exploded and right now he fears that the images will leave him stranded if he did not remember it in time. Frustrated and desperate, before he controls it streaks of tears trickles down.

_Just what are you? _He did not even feel the need to care even though salt waters had dampened both of his cheeks, the sole thoughts of wanting to tear his brains apart is enough to make the warmth of his eyes feels like an ant bite.

Furihata seriously couldn't even figure himself out, let alone figuring the reason behind Akashi crying in-front of him out of nowhere. He could not understand the squeeze in his nerves after watching Akashi tearing. Just like that time, a pain followed by a gravitational pull came to him.

He realize he is about to do something stupid and if this is some sort of an entertainment for the Big Man, then he must be a puppet being stringed, all of his limbs being led around by the puppet master.

Just like that night when he saw the drunken Akashi, something unexplainable come to him that makes him want to stop those tears and therefore he stretches out his hand towards Akashi, both of their eyes locked upon each other.

Slowly but surely, timidly and tenderly, his hand moves to reach Akashi and when he is about to make connection with the dampened skin, a shocking pain came to his hand after it was being slapped away and that's where all the delicate moment breaks.

As if after his hand had been swapped away, it seems like the string controlling him had also being severed off, leaving him nothing but a shocking reality and immediately he saw the magenta eyes, looking at him sharply and it had sent shiver down to him.

Following the trembling sensation, he felt shame that no matter how gullible he is sometimes, such acts just seems totally ridiculous to him. _I don't even know him. Just who am I to think of comforting him? Just what rights do I have to do that?_

Before Akashi could ask him anything, he trembles as he bows and it was not like he did not want to at least apologize, but with the current situation, he had a feeling if he opens his mouth, things could get ugly and so he makes his way down from the bed.

As he moves to get his shoes, he could feel the sharp eyes, looking at every move he makes and after getting his shoes on, he once again make a deep bow and well… talking about the worst timing for natural instinct to kick in, he… ''I am s-sorry.''

He immediately shut his mouth and by turning away, he begins towards the door, wishing with every cells in his body that he could quickly erase himself from this space. Reaching the door handle, he slides the door apart and he steps out, leaving the room.

Stepping out from the room, he turns around to slide the door shut and before he could shut the door that will separate him from Akashi, Akashi appears before him, his eyes still gazing him with the same ferocity and curiosity.

Surprised by the emergence of Akashi, his hand had left the door handle after he made a small jump and the next thing he knows is Akashi had pinned him against a wall and the only thing left in him is wonders. He wonders just how things had turned into this way so freaking fast.

His heart races and he knows right now is not the right time for that, but he seriously consider having a medical check-up and that wasn't the only thing in his mind right now, because he is wondering what Akashi is going to do.

''May I know who are you? And I would really like to know what makes you appear in my room?'' Shivers, just shivers is enough to explain how Furihata is right now after he hears his voice. He feels trembles coursing through his whole body.

_What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong with me? Furihata Kouki! _He screams internally in which sounds like a battle-cry to himself to fight off the unwelcomed sensation that he is experiencing ever since he get to know Akashi. He is afraid.

Well… according to psychologist, when someone is getting afraid it might be that the person is nervous and when someone is nervous, symptoms like speed-talking might occur and sometimes to the point of mumbling.

Trying his best to kick the shivering, trembling, and nervousness away, he opens his mouth and please don't blame him for the speed…

''I-IamFurihataK-KoukiandIhavenoideawhyIaminyourroom, s-sorry.'' And as if the momentum from his mouth had affected his body, with much speed he ducks under Akashi's arms and fled.

It's a good thing that he manages to make his way out from Akashi and he is supposed to feel relief, but he questions himself as to why the chill is still latching onto his back like it had some unfinished business with him.

Well… speaking about being nudged or pushed by something while you are moving or even running, it was totally out of place and annoying. Well… at least you can swat it away or tell that something to stop, but what if it was something non-existent.

As he runs towards the elevator, not only does he feels chill ghosting behind him, but he could feel some sort of non-existence pressure, touching him in a playful way that he almost miss a step, successfully preventing him to keep his dignity by not falling down, senseless.

He understands quite well that it was probably due to the sleepiness that he harbours that had made his mind fuzzy and that his eyes had glued to this individual named Furihata Kouki. He is sure that he did not know the owner of the back, going further away.

He knows it was meaningless to stare at what he deemed to be a mistake. This guy, Furihata is probably a mistake. He had apologized and according to what he observes, he does not seems to be lying about being puzzled by the situation as well as him to be.

He watches him as he is unable to reason himself out of it. He watches him almost tripping. He watches him looking up towards something that turns out to be the elevator. He watches him turning away from the elevator. He watches him until he disappears from his sight.

Impatience surely wasn't his attribute, because he is a guy filled with patience in a normal circumstance like waiting for an elevator, but he finds the chill harassing him had got him pretty irksome. _Why is this elevator so damned slow…?_

Seriously feeling like he is aging while waiting for every single second to pass, he decides on giving up on the elevator and begins his dash towards the stairs. Whichever is fine as long as he could make himself out from the non-existent molestation.

He watches him disappears and he did not know the reason of his heaviness in his heart. Bringing his eyes down with his head, he ponders onto the reason behind this reaction, but he does not bring himself deeper into it, albeit wanting answers.

Putting force into his shoulder, he pushes himself up from the wall that he is leaning onto and turns his sight away from the opening elevator door and just when his hand is reaching out towards the door handle, his left eye suddenly heats up.

The burns come so suddenly that before he could raise his hands to touch it, his whole body had given out and before he could prevent himself, he falls while clutching onto his skull, trying his best to fight the pain coming from all direction. He is in pain.

The stinging heat coming from his left eye, the painful throbs that keeps hitting his skull and the weakening of all his limbs had only gave him nothing but pain. Among all the pain, he knows he needs to force himself to sleep, to get away from this pain but he finds that he couldn't summon even a speck of energy to get up.

Clutching onto his head, he bit back whatever scream that is planning to escape from his mouth and he rolls, he thrashes around with tears starting to flow down from his eyes. He needs help, he knows it, but he could not allow anyone to see his weak state.

Tears streams down from his eyes, blurring his vision and when the exploding pain keeps having no mercy on him, he hears footsteps coming from somewhere. With a blurry eyesight, he sees two feet appearing and he sees the feet backing away, as if hesitating.

He definitely did not expect to see Akashi lying on the floor after all that courage summoning to try returning to get his belongings and of course by seeing a human lying on the ground, in pain would definitely make one think over whether to proceed or not.

_Go or not…? _Even though in his mind he is struggling on the case, but his legs had started to move and the more he gets closer, he notices Akashi is weeping. _Why…? What happened? _He moves ever faster towards him and when he finally reaches to where he is, he quickly kneels down scooping him up.

_Why…? What on earth just happened? Wasn't he supposed to be all well just now…? _At the moment when he is self-questioning on what just occur towards Akashi, he hears someone coming. _What to do? What should I do? _

''…inside…'' He hears him and he swiftly picks him up. Balancing himself, he quickly slides into the half-opened door and enters the room, shutting the door behind him, closing them both away from the outer world.

Once again returning into the room, the only thing he could think off is to quickly bring Akashi to rest and so he swiftly move towards the bed, placing him on it and just when he is going off to fetch his belongings, an arm came latching him in place.

And of course, as the typical him, he freezes by the action made by Akashi. He couldn't control his eyes from blinking and all he could do is to stay at how the situation commands him to. Stoning himself at the spot, slowly he could only hear the sound of the breathing.

Quick to assume that he had gone to sleep considering the state that Akashi was in, he dares himself to go and unravel the arms that are causing him to be unable to move. Without putting any real force in it, he softly lay his hands on those tangled arms that stays on his neck…

To be very honest, in his ever so typical common life, he did never come across something that will really make him ice-bound. Well… excluding the times when his mom collapsed due to her kidney disease and there was another time when he witnessed a puppy's death that wasn't even his. ''Don't defy me.''

Three simple words. Three simple words that shot into his ears, so close and so dangerous that every single pores on his body just trembles in tremors. It shot into his bones and ingrains themselves in him that he almost loses energy of his hands.

_NO…! _With all of his instinct at work, he immediately yanked and unravel Akashi's arms from his neck as well as pushing him to his own bed. Finally having some space between them, with his shaking eyes, he looks at Akashi whom is looking at him with a pair of heterochromia eyes that burns him ever more.

Those pair of eyes are scary. He did not want to see them any longer. That searing anger that reflected through those eyes had made him go all vertigo and unwell. Turning away, he swiftly picks up whatever he had left behind and by excusing himself, he quits the space that he wishes he will never return.

He hears him excusing himself, he hears the door sliding close and he knows he is alone right now. Just when everything had seemed to settle down in that room, he blinks. He blinks in disbelief that someone would dare to defy him.

_Furihata Kouki! How dare he defy me! Wasn't it enough to defy me in the earlier times? Letting me do all those things and without even a sign of gratitude?! Just how dare he is…!? No… _Pushing himself up from his bed, he snaps his head towards the direction of the door. _Furihata Kouki, do not ever think you will escape just like this!_

Without much time wasted, he left his bed and he starts towards the door and just when he is reaching the door, a throb came attacking his head and that had rendered his whole body weak and without him knowing, the yellow tint of his eyes began to dissolve and resurface, non-stop.

_What is this…?! What on earth is wrong with me? _With the pain keeps coursing through his mind, his palm had automatically goes grabbing his head and his whole weight had brought him to lay against the wall. _Stop! _

_STOP! What is this pain? _He absolutely won't submit to this tremor that is basically trying to engulf him into a weakened state. At that moment, he knows he need to calm down and so he shuts his eyes, shutting everything away.

The dim lights that shown through the windows, the water dripping that came out from the bathroom's sink, the sight of the door… everything. He shuts it, all for the sake of letting the pain to calm down. He breathes in and out and soon he could only hear his own breath in that very space.

_In and out. In and out. In and out. _He chants to himself and as the pain is finally showing signs of subsiding, he continues on the chant and when he everything is working well, he hears something… _What?! What is it? _

He hears something like a soft cry and by instinct he snaps his eyes open to look for the source of it. Of course, he immediately ousted the option about the cry coming from his room but it doesn't click to him that the voice is coming from the other side of the door. _Where…?_

Just when he is being thrown into confusion, the cry gets even vocal and stronger and he is starting to get real annoyed. He does not care who or even what was making the voice, he just wanted it to leave him alone. A headache is enough to deal with.

''Whoever is making such undignified voices, I command you to stop it right away.'' He does not know where the voice came from, but he decides to speak out whatever he is feeling right at that moment.

No more voices could be heard by him and to make sure of it, he walks around the room, using his burning heterochromia eyes to glare at every single corner of his room, daring the voice to resurface and he finally shuts his eyes after he had made himself convinced. Taking in one long breath, he proceeds to open his eyes.

In the middle of opening his eyes… *MINE! GIVE IT BACK* Immediately his eyes snaps wide open and this time he was not given any choice to fight back but to submit by collapsing on the ground.

He flutters his eyes open and the first thing he sees is the leg of the coffee table. After a few blinking, he pushes himself up from the ground, trying to register everything through his magenta orbs. He should be thinking why or how did he ended up on the floor, but a face, a common pale face comes first.

_What was his name again…? _He tries to remember, to remember what does that guy had told him. He feels he need to know before the memories had gotten too far away, far away like a dream and that struck him. Was it all just a dream…?

Part of his mind wanted to believe that was in fact a dream, but another part of him does not wish to believe that. _*IamFurihataK-KoukiandIhave…* Furi…hata… Kouki, eh…? _And there he goes repeating the name in his mind. It does not matter whether if it was a dream, but for him somehow this individual seems important to him.

Beginning to stand up from the floor, he tries to rearrange what he should be doing first as right now, he was not in the mood to doze off. In his mind, sleep is the last thing he is going to do. So much, so much things he needs to sort out.

Even though it was a dream that he had presumed, but for him something tells him that it truly had happened sometime before. The humble nervous face of the brown-haired, the time when he helped him up and head to somewhere and the time where he first met him with them together on his very bed.

And that wasn't the very end of his headaches, there is another thing that he wishes to know. The vision that he saw that solidify everything wasn't a dream, but reality. No dream could make him feel such a way. Such way that he could kill someone to make out the vision in his head.

Proceed on his way towards the phone, he calls someone up and after a little while a knock could be heard from his door. With a push of the button on the controller, Mayuzumi appears before him. Without wasting anytime, Akashi decides to go for the kill.

''Mayuzumi-kun. I hope you will be honest with me no matter what as there was something very important that I need to know from you.'' Said Akashi matter-of-factly with a stern and serious complexion.

And after a while of silence, he continues… ''May I know whether if you know any Furihata Kouki? Is he one of the guest staying at our hotel? Or is he an employee here?''

Receiving the question, Mayuzumi immediately think that something is wrong and with his usual pokerface, Akashi had a tough time making out of what is Mayuzumi thinking. _Why does he ask for someone that he just met yesterday morning…? _

Feeling like Mayuzumi isn't going to answer him, he does not know since when did he become this impatient, but he… ''Why are you keeping your voice? Answer me. Tell me.''

Stopping his confusion in his mind immediately, Mayuzumi sighed and once he opens his eyes to face Akashi, he… ''Akashi-shacho, I just know one Furihata Kouki in my life…'' And he noticed Akashi's face brightens. ''… If we are speaking of the same person, Furihata Kouki is indeed an employee that we just hired 2 or 3 days ago and…''

''Good, do you have his resume?'' Akashi does not realize that Mayuzumi have not finish his words because he had gotten what he wants, but…

_Weird… So strange… _A person would not notice it easily, but Mayuzumi is in a major confusion and he normally does not get weirded out this easily, but this is on its own league of strangeness. ''Yeah, we do have his resume and… if you may listen to it, I have a question in mind.''

He certainly does not expect a question from Mayuzumi. He blinks and he let Mayuzumi speak out his concerns. ''Okay, so what's the question?''

Mayuzumi is unsure but the curiosity had won over him. ''Akashi-shacho, it's been bothering me since you had asked about Furihata Kouki, because I am sure that you had met him yesterday morning after you had ordered us to call him in.''

''May I know what did you mean by that? I have met him, face-to-face, before? When? How was this possible as there were no memories of me meeting him at all? Mayuzumi, I will not tolerate it if I find that you are fooling me.'' Nobody dares to joke on this matter.

As calm as ever, Mayuzumi… ''I wish I could fool you, that would be nice, but in fact I am not. If you do not believe it, Mibuchi could be as well tell you the same.''

By hearing Mayuzumi's reply, he knows that he wasn't joking around and it means that something might have been wrong with himself. After a brief silence, Akashi dismisses Mayuzumi by ordering him to bring him the resume of Furihata Kouki.

After Mayuzumi had gone from his room, he slumps back into his chair. He replays and replays what Mayuzumi had told him and even though he hates to admit it, but something is definitely wrong with him.

It's not like he doesn't realize it before… All those empty voids of blackness surfacing when he is about to remember something… All those weird changes in his room that he does not even know what causes it… The unusual fatigue that he experienced…

He knows it. He feels it. But since when does he began to take such concerns on it…? The more he wants to sort out his memories it will always ends up to one point. Furihata Kouki. At that moment, he knows that this Mr. Mysterious had some answers that he wants.

_**~End of Chapter Ninety-Two~**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Well… well… well… I know and I severely apologized for the sudden hiatus that I made without informing you guys. _

_The assignments that my University bestowed on me was no joke that it had forced me to get separated from my writing. In which I was terribly sorry._

_That aside, I realized that this whole series is getting old right now, so I might just TRY and shorten some of the stories to fasten up all the couples' happiness._

_Well… regarding the chapter… it was going to heat up soon… be ready for lots of Akafuri actions. 2 more chapters left for me to skip to the other stories._

_Another thing, given the situation, I am planning to speed up the progress of two stories and that is __**EAC **__and __**AAE**__. That means the happiness for AoKi and MidoTaka is nearing._

_**AoKi, MidoTaka, KiyoHyuu, ImaHana &amp; AkaFuri : We are so jealous of KagaKuro &amp; MuraHimu, because damn their happiness, we are still suffering from pains and heartaches!**_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. T^T_

_Well… then, see y'all painting next chap..._

_WELL… SIGNING OUT..._


	94. Singly Meets Doubly (6)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_In this chapter, Akashi and Furihata will remain solidly on stage!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The 93__rd __Chapter! _

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, curiosity is the key to go forward…**_

In a corner of a brightened room, sound that came from the friction of papers could be heard and the person that is producing such sound is no other than Akashi Seijuurou.

''Furihata Kouki…'' he mumbles quietly as he uses both his magenta orbs to draw his way down the very papers that he is holding. _Hmm… he is 21! So, we are at the same age, eh… _His eyes draw ever down towards the papers, taking every single information that he could obtain from the resume.

His address, his contact number, his birthday, his background and the history of his career that incorporates his reasons of leaving said job. Raising one of his eyebrows, he continues to read through Furihata's career history and the corner of his mouth tilts slightly.

_He sure is one unfortunate guy, eh… _He had to admit that because no matter how unfortunate a person, it will never come to this extent of losing 9 jobs because of numerous companies' failure. Well… it might be because of his surroundings, where everyone is so fortunate by being so successful.

As he is gauging and doing rough guessing of how unlucky is this Furihata, his eyes had automatically gone towards the small photo that attached together with the resume. A look at the photo had assure him that what he had experienced wasn't a dream.

Save the calm expression shown in the photo, everything is the same as to what he could connect the guy in his head and the guy in the photo. Feeling like knowing him enough, he finally closes the file that he had opened for god knows how long.

Placing the file away, he pushes himself up from his seat and as he is planning on how to make contact on this Mr. Mysterious, he slowly comes to the window, looking out through the window.

Through the window, he sees the night streetlights dimming as the dark blueish sky is starting to get pierced by the brightness coming from the crawling sun. Following the sight of the crawling sun, he sees snow begins to fall again.

Pure white. Everything was covered by blank pure snow white. The street below him, the buildings, the clouds, everything except one thing. The dark blueish sky that are turning into bright sky blue and by looking at that attention seeking colour, tears trickles from his eyes.

He knows what his tears had meant and he did not even try to stop it. If by loving someone was a taboo, he Akashi Seijuurou is more than willing to accept this curse. Since when did morning blue sky and clear blue sea had become such a heartache to him?

He did not wish to remember it, but his mind wouldn't listen. His eyes stay ever on the clear sky as memories of Him keeps flooding his mind, occupying it like He owns the space. The irony to all of these was off the charts as the person in his mind didn't even want to own that space.

One would probably tell him to just forget about Him already and to just get on with his life. His heart aches and he is suffocating himself from all of his tears. Couldn't bear it any longer, he finally turns away from the window, all so wanting to shut the hopeful day away.

As his emotions had gone for the worst, he started to feel a pile of mucus forming in his throat and it was suffocating him. This is the worst as he starts coughing to ease his throat. He feels bad and he is slowly getting tired.

With his tiredness slowly eating him up, he goes toward his couch, all just wanting to shut his eyes for a while, but it seems that the fatigue he had is just too much and so he falls straight away into slumber.

Sleeping was supposed to be an easy job when a person is tired and this is a universal fact that every single person on the globe acknowledges, even the aliens… Okay, he admits that was a little bit far-fetched, but still…

The moment he shuts his eyes… _''May I know who are you? And I would really like to know what makes you appear in my room?'' _Do not question whether he wrestles with this nightmare or not, because he did. _Be gone. Be gone. Be gone._

Sweat droplets forms on his forehead even though it was in the middle of the winter. It wasn't due to the weather, god damn it! It was the stress, the stress of wanting to fight off the eyes that had been haunting him right when he is about to completely fall into slumber.

_''Don't defy me.'' _Up to this point, it wasn't even logical anymore. Those heterochromia eyes or was it even heterochromia, he does not know anymore. Sometimes it was full magenta and sometimes one of the eye was in gold while the other stays the same. _Or… are they actually twins…?_

_Nonononononono. _He wasn't supposed to think about anything that so much as concerning about that enigma. _Sleep Furihata, sleep! You need rest… _He continues his chant in order to ward off those two pair of eyes boring through his soul.

It proves to be quite effective as his whole body began to relax and just before he drops deep into his subconscious-ness, he reminds himself that after this rest, he is going to resign. No matter how idiotic or retarded he is sometimes, continue his job there wasn't an option anymore.

''_Er… Erm… please stop that. You know that even though you are in pain or suffering, hurting yourselves was not good, right?''_

_He sees the thrashing and struggling stops and all he sees next is a pair of white eyes looking at him and that scare him a little. ''I don't know you and you do not know me. Stop meddling around my business, got it?'' And he sees thrashing continues._

_That's right and that was the fact, he doesn't even know this person. He only knows that the two of them are stuck in a place that he does not even know where, let alone finding a way out. He does not know how many times, but strangely to him, he had gotten used to see this other person he is facing, torturing himself._

'_WAIT! Why in the hell is he used to facing this unknown guy? This is the first time meeting him right?' He begins to question himself as to why he felt that everything felt so familiar, as if he being here was a daily routine…_

He slowly flutters his eyes open and the first thing that his ears welcomes was the piercing sound of his alarm as well as the buzzing sound of the vibration coming from his phone. Feeling quite annoyed by the sounds, he quickly stretches his body to shut the alarm even though he is feeling lethargic all over.

He knows it was almost time for him to go and request for a resignation, but the tiredness from his body had only make him snuggle into the comfort of his bed. With his eyes open, he stares at his work desk, on top of it there lies a resignation letter that he had prepared.

He stares and he stares and with the soft texture coming from his bed, slowly his eyelids are beginning to kiss each other in which they did, but there were forcefully separated after their owner's ear registered the sound of his phone ringing. Damn… what a cock-blocker.

He truly hopes that it was just some calls from scammers, because he did not know why and how did he pick his phone number in the first place. Man… his number is a champion at getting calls from scammers. What a luck!

That aside, with his ever lethargic body and fuzzy mind, he grabs onto his phone to check who is the caller and he hesitates on whether to answer the call acting normal or tell them directly about his wish to resign.

Tapping on to the screen of his ever vibrating phone, he places it on his ear and Mibuchi's voice enters his system, asking about wellbeing and he can feel the real sincerity in his tone. So, he replied that he is okay.

Well… it might be because of the encounters that he had with the enigma that named Akashi Seijuurou, but he had somehow gotten a little bit paranoid. He does not know how did he manage, but by the time when Mibuchi speaks out his second line, a slight hopefulness and nervousness could be heard from his voice.

Since when did he become so sensitive? He kept his silence to delve into his decision making. _What should I do? What should I reply? _He had almost accepted Mibuchi's offer of going to the hotel to have some consultation, in which he appreciates, but…

Pushing that appreciation aside, the dark shadow of Akashi Seijuurou comes to his mind and he immediately tie it together with the hint of nervousness in the voice of Mibuchi. He doesn't want to accuse, but for the sake of his peace, he…

''Er… Mibuchi-san, I appreciate your concern, but to tell you the truth, after I had begun my job there, I can't seemed to find peace, so… I have decided to resign…'' _I finally said it, well I guess that's it, eh… _That's what he think and he hope Mibuchi would accept his request.

''Furihata Kouki. Do you actually think that after all that had happened, I will let you resign just like that?'' So freaking close and so bloody bone-chilling the voice had shot into his nerves and… ''Do you really think you are going to escape fro…''

''Sorry for the inconvenience, I will hand in the resignation letter tomorrow and once again I am sorry for whatever reason.'' Once again, when he is nervous and frightened, he will speed talk and without hearing the other side any longer, he ends the call.

And just when he is feeling relaxed of not hearing that voice, his phone rings again and this time knowing full well who is on the other side, he decided to hit the red button, rejecting it. Not only he rejected it, but he shuts his phone too. _Phew…_

After shutting his phone, he places it away and just when he is about to go back to his comfortable bed, a knock could be heard from his door and following it was the voice of his mother, requesting him to settle something for her.

It was surely a pity that he couldn't laze around any longer. ''Okay Mom. Just place the list on the dining table.'' And there he climbs down from his bed, hearing his mom's footsteps going away from his bedroom.

_HOW DARE HE…?! JUST HOW DARE IS HE TO DEFY ME! _Furious, Ridiculed, Feeling Preposterous… you named it. Akashi Seijuurou had never felt so insulted before. Never. Not once in his lifetime. In his world, he would never imagine it.

Right now, without him even imagining the feel, all of a sudden the insulting feel had assaulted him out of nowhere. Even though he is a person that liked challenges, but he did not know why he just couldn't let this one go.

Although Akashi stays ever silent, but Mibuchi could see his boss boiling deep down and that angry vapour had leaks out from his president's body and it was in black and numerous gory acts that his president might bestowed to him had shown in his mind and that had made him felt regret of not written his will first hand.

He just couldn't let go. No way. He had convince himself that such superior being like him should just be the generous one and just let go of this small matter, but every single time the face of Furihata Kouki comes up, the freaking convincing just vanish.

It wasn't even logical to him anymore. Even though he tried to convince himself again and again, but by putting Furihata Kouki's being together with his forgiveness, he finds that his forgiveness pales in comparison when it comes to this icon of insolence.

Gripping onto Mibuchi's phone, he opens his eyes wide and a creepy smile could be seen creeping up his face and deep inside, he laughs hysterically. He hates it because he couldn't control it, but a part of him actually don't mind this sensation.

_Fine then… if that's what you want… Run then, run all you want, but you can't stop me from finding you, isn't it? _And there goes another feeling he couldn't control, he is actually by any strange means, getting excited. _Furihata Kouki, you won't get away._

Keeping his hysterical smirk away, he turns towards Mibuchi, which strangely to him had jolted when facing him and without even caring to ask, he directly ordered Mibuchi to find him the resume of Furihata Kouki.

_Hmm… _Furihata Kouki is grabbing and looking onto a list that his mom had prepared and with the other hand, he pushes the trolley, wanting to head towards the section where they sell canned food. Stopping his trolley, he stretches his head to look for a specific brand of pickled salmon.

In order to check the name of the brand, he looks back to the list and he turns away as he repeated the name in his mind… _Kagami Delight… Kagami Delight… _And as he walks he checks until he finally found it. _Ah-hah! _

It must be him being too into his searching that did not even realize that he had almost bumped into someone and so instead of bumping into the body, both of their hands clashes against each other. ''Ah! Sorry!''

''Sorry, you may go first.'' Replied the man standing in-front of him and with just a look, he had immediately nicknamed this guy as Red-Headed Spilt Eyebrows. _Huge. He is huge. _Not only that, this person is taller and even more macho than him.

Without denying, he felt a little intimidated and so he grabs two cans of the pickled salmon and after apologizing once more, he leave this intimidating huge guy alone without even realizing that the Red-head had something to say.

''Taiga, what are you looking at?'' a deadpanned tone come piercing the silent space and this Taiga guy jolts and jumps and starts to speak 'censors' towards this newcomer.

Once Taiga had calmed down a notch, he… ''There is a buyer just now and I saw him grabbing our products and just when I am going to thank him, he left with a complicated face. I wonder what does that meant.''

''That's must be the face of horror, you are too scary, Taiga.'' Replied the newcomer and Taiga… ''What? Why you…'' and Taiga starts to chase this guy down while… ''Don't you run, Kuroko Tetsuya…!''

Once a sedan had made its stop in the middle of a common-folk neighbourhood, immediately the door had been pushed open and out came Akashi Seijuurou, bringing all his glory with him. His glory is so blindingly bright that no mere mortals can even consider to understand.

Seeing the expensive looking vehicle, some of the residents had started to whisper and creating rumours either out of boredom or curiosity. Even though he is aware of the sound coming from the background, but right now all his eyes were set on one particular house and behind him, Nebuya joins him.

Soon as he had done checking out the house, he heads towards the house and once he had gotten closer, he sees the label placed above of the post-box and he smiles. On top of the label, there stays a name **FURIHATA**.

Turning his body towards the front gate, he orders Nebuya to ring the bell and they waited for the owner to open the front gate. While they are waiting, Akashi… _Do you think you can hide? Now look here, I am here and you can't run any longer. Hahahaha…!_

Nobody knows that these maniac stalker-induced thoughts is circling inside his mind as he is keeping a stoic face and finally he hears the door opening and out came someone who he almost mistaken as Furihata Kouki.

The one that had come out to check on them according to what Akashi had perceived is that his brown hair is actually lighter than Furihata Kouki, something like brown rice kind of color and the same goes to his eyes and the difference doesn't just stop there, he is actually taller and even more well-built than him.

And as this person whom Akashi had not known is getting closer and closer to them, Akashi had then made a quick summary that this person had actually stole all the good DNA and left that insolent nothing.

''Excuse me, may I know who are you looking for or what business do you have? Or are you looking for dad?'' asked the guy, who is standing in front of them right now, with only the gate separating them apart.

Sweeping away all unwanted thoughts away and by leaving only Furihata Kouki in his mind, with his ever cool complexion, he tilts his head and… ''I am looking for Furihata Kouki. May I know if he is in right now? Or did I actually pick the wrong place?''

By listening to his question, the guy had then raises an eyebrow and… ''Oh, so you are looking for my brother, eh… Well… are you blind? Of course you are not in the wrong place, didn't you saw the plate with our family name. Oh, and by the way, I am Furihata Kouya, yours…?''

_Are you blind… are you blind… are you blind… _These words that came out from this Kouya guy had made one of his nerves pop and he… _Oh, so the impudence runs in his family, eh…? _Call him childish, but right now he just wants to counter this guy.

Raising up one of the corner of his mouth, he…''Oh, who knows how many family with the name of Furihata existed in Japan and I am just simply being cautious here and I certainly do not want to intrude the peaceful life of a family. Oh, and I am Akashi Seijuurou. Pleased to make your acquaintance.''

_Hmm… Akashi Seijuurou, eh… Well… if I am not mistaken, he must be the from the famous Akashi household… _And while Kouya is thinking such stuffs, he took noticed that the muscular guy is sweating bullets while Akashi is still putting up his smile, in which he realizes is a fake one. Well… you can't blame his intuition, he is an inspector.

Another thing is you can't blame him for being competitive. ''Ah… nice to meet you, Akashi-san. To be honest, there only resides 15 families that bears the name of Furihata throughout Japan and I can see you had probably singled out our address when you had my brother's resume.'' And Kouya just move his eyes towards the paper that Nebuya is holding onto.

Following the eyes of Kouya, Akashi rests his eyes on the paper in Nebuya's hand and for the first time of his life, he knows he is being cornered and unable to counter this Kouya any longer and after taking a deep breath while glaring at Nebuya. After the glaring skit, he turns towards Kouya.

He looks at Kouya and inside him, a thought of murder came to him. Even though Kouya is being reasonable, but no one is allowed to grab a victory from him, no one. And just when he is about to say something, Kouya snatches the chance.

''Oh and by the way, my little brother was not in in the moment, he had just gone out.'' And almost immediately, Akashi… ''And may I know where did your brother go?'' And with the same speed as Akashi… ''He had just gone to Daikai Hypermarket to help mom to shop some groceries.''

Feeling kind of surprise that Kouya actually gave him the location of his brother without hesitation, but nevertheless he had gotten his information and once Nebuya had paid their gratitude, they make their leave from Furihata's house.

And just after they had left, an older version of Furihata Kouya came poking his head out from the door and ask Kouya what was it about and who was at the front gate and Kouya… ''Oh, nothing really particular, dad. It was just an eccentric duo looking for Kouki.''

As the sedan is moving, bringing him towards Furihata Kouki, he does not know whether if it was because the music or was because of drizzle outside, but he feels drowsy and after listening to the GPS reporting the distance between them and their destination, he… _Hmm… still a long journey, eh… _

''Eikichi, call me after we have reached.'' And just when he is about to shut his eyes, he sees a nod from Nebuya and down he go, sleeping away.

He does not know who, but when he opens his eyes, there stood Nebuya looking at him and it was as if Nebuya had took noticed of the confused look of Akashi, he… ''We have reached Daikai Hypermarket, Akashi-shacho.''

_Daikai Hypermarket…?! Why am I here? What was the purpose of me coming here…? _Even though he is scrambling around in his mind trying to find answers, but on his outer appearance he stays calm and by acting as natural as possible, he looks around the sedan trying to find answers. _Maybe there will be hints… _

He moves his head left to right, acting as if he is trying to stabilize from his drowsy state, but actually he is trying to find hints as quick as possible and beside him, he saw Furihata Kouki's resume and there is where he begun to work his mind.

''Okay, so where is Furihata Kouki, have you found him…?'' Without letting Nebuya have a single chance of doubting and questioning, he quickly put on a façade that is so real as if the void in his memories was not there at all.

''That's why we are here, Akashi-shacho. To find him. And do you require me to find him and bring him to you?'' And there he gets the answers that he wanted and as quickly as possible, he replied… ''No, we will find him.'' And there he goes down from the sedan.

_No- No way! Why is he here?! How in the world did he find me?! _Truth to be told, just before Akashi sees Furihata, Furihata had already spotted him because... tell him, who owns such attraction seeking hair colour?

_Where? Where to hide? _The hands of his that is holding onto the plastic bags are shaking and because he is in such turmoil, he had quickly hide himself behind one of the cars in the parking lot, squatting down as low as possible.

Akashi walks and walks and… _Hmm…? _And a smile had just pop out from his lips because he couldn't believe it. He had found Furihata, even though Furihata is hiding behind one of the cars and he actually didn't notice the glass entrance behind him.

_Well… that was easy… _And so with his eyes settled on the direction, he pinpoints that one particular vehicle and forces his way towards Furihata, while… ''Nebuya, I think I have found him.''

As for the one that is hiding, all of a sudden he felt chills all over after hearing the voice and the footsteps are getting closer and he knows he is a dead meat. He starts to pray and pray that he is actually having illusions and everything wasn't real, but all of a sudden the footsteps stops, which makes him open his eyes out of confusion.

_What…? Why…? _And just before he could do any guesses or any movement, Akashi's voice had then break into the space and through the reflection of the glass entrance, he sees tears trickling down from Akashi's eyes. ''Ku-Kuroko…''

_KUROKO…?! Wasn't that…? _And the memories of Akashi mumbling the name in his sleep surfaces in Furihata's mind and just when he tried to figure things out, from the glass entrance, out came two individuals. The one that he had met just now and another short one.

And it was as if the two had also notices Akashi's presence and Furihata hears… ''Akashi!'' ''Akashi-kun.''

_What…? What is going on…?!_

_**~End of Chapter Ninety-Three~**_

* * *

_**Reply to the Reviewers:**_

_**To Ern Estine 13624: **__OMGawd…! Thanks for following me after such a long time. TAT._

_**To mystrale9331: **__Never mind the English, the most important is when the message had gone through. Well… thanks for the review and I will try my best to churn out more chapters for __**ASC.**_

_**To Z0E the Queen: **__Thanks for being excited and there you go, an update. Wahahaha!_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Well… what should I even say… Erm… Er… OMG! My brain is freezing! I can't think of anything!_

_Okay, there is one. I can't believe I am still having reviews after such a long period of hiatus._

_Okay, there is another... the theme song for the first half of this story is... **UlalaSession - Goodbye Day** . Learn the lyrics and feel... Sad asf. The exact words of the inner world of Oreshi.  
_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews are always welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all continuing next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


End file.
